


Fates of the Hidden World

by KhristinaMargarrette



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL Sisters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Fem!Ace, Fem!Luffy, Fem!Sabo, Female Ace, Female Luffy, Female Sabo, I will die like men lol, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mates, No Beta, Raftel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 234,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhristinaMargarrette/pseuds/KhristinaMargarrette
Summary: What used to be Bedtime stories turned into a harsh reality. From normal lives, turned into chaotic ones. The fates of ASL Sisters are yet to be discovered, their destiny are yet to be fulfilled. From the Human Realm, find out what they will discover in the Magical World of Raftel... !FemAce, !FemLuffy, !FemSabo
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Sabo x Kidd
Comments: 103
Kudos: 308





	1. Memories

**_===XXX===XXX===XXX===_ **

_"Once upon a time… there was a world called Raftel - full of magical creatures - Goblins, Dwarves, Giants, Dragons, Phoenix, Berserkers, Faeries, Pixies, Fire Birds, Elves, and Cheshire Cats and so many more. They are all divided according to species overruling a certain kingdom, and these creatures are ruled by their powerful leaders."_

_"For the monstrous beasts, there rules three different beasts called The Three Beasts Kings. One of them is the mighty Dragon, ruler of Vaelon Kingdom – The Kingdom of Dragons. As mighty as what is said to be, jaws powerful, claws that could tear off mountains and talons strong as the gust of storm, breath that could destroy hundreds of men."_

_"I wish to have a dragon of my own." Luffia muttered._

_"That'll never happen." Sab muttered._

_Their mother smiled knowingly but continued._

_"One of the reigning King of the Beasts - the Winged Berserker, ruler of Beogia Kingdom - a battle monster, able to tear an army single-handedly. It is said that the leader of the Winged Berserkers held fire on their body. The body of the leader is said to be bathed in red flames."_

_"Amazing…. A wild beast. I wish that could be true."_

_"Silence, Sab. We're trying to listen. Mom, please go on." Ann reprimanded earning a glare from her twin._

_A smile appeared on their mother's lips._

_"The third beast is said to be the most beautiful that ever existed. The Phoenix - a creature bathed with blue fire, ruler of Ipraecia. A creature that holds the world together, the protector itself from most harms. The royal family of Ipraecia is the only one classified as Phoenix creatures. Their men are what we called Fire Birds for like the Phoenix, their bodies are fires as well, but quite different."_

_"Aside from the Beasts existed in the Raftel, there are also creatures born for Magic and spells. They are what we call the Three Magical Rulers."_

_"As for the creatures of magic, there ruled the ever-powerful Fire Faeries residing in Verid. It is said that these creatures can turn themselves to fire. A fire with pure destruction and warmth - the fire that keeps the whole kingdom bright. The second Magical Ruler is the royal family of Elves, residents of Huidel. Pointy ears, beautiful creatures of intellect and magic. They held the grace that is enviable by many. The last one is the sly devil of them all. Cheshire Cats who live in Daerene. Their happy nature is keeping the whole kingdom with joys and adventures, but you do not want to anger a Cheshire Cat for their magic is unrivaled, their power is beyond imaginable and their spells can fool everyone."_

_The children's eyes were engrossed in the story of their mother. Hands gripping the sheets of the bed as if holding their anticipation altogether. Their interests did not escape the older woman's eyes for she smiles and continued._

_"For a long time, their world prospered. Humans looked up to them as creatures of power. Human Beings who belong to the Human Realm and these creatures co-existed. Some made it to a point of siring children together whom they called Halfborns."_

_"You mean, half-dragon, half-human?" The youngest one asked._

_"Yes. Dragons can turn into a human if they wished. As it is, prosperity continued. During those times, a rare occurrence happened. A creature – half Cheshire Cat and half-Elf mated with a purebred Royal Fire Faery. The offspring was one of the rarest creatures ever born."_

_"You mean, the baby was powerful?" Sab asked._

_"Yes, but weak at the same time."_

_"We don't get it. That is foolish." Lu frowned. The thoughtful mother smiled at her children. She can understand their confusion, but nevertheless, she continued._

_"The baby blossomed into a woman, expected to take over and reign over three Magical Rulers – Elves, Cheshire Cats and Fire Faeries. Given the amount of power she has, many desired to be her mate. Humans became greedy of such power, the magical creatures are fighting to be the mate of this woman – but the princess refused them all."_

_"Refusal meant insult to them. The humans who have inferior magic and power compared to these creatures initiated an attack against the Magical Rulers. One specific man who was refused conspired with a shrewd King from the Haintis Kingdom to overthrow the princess and her ruling parents."_

_Rouge's eyes turned sadder as if remembering a long-forgotten memory._

_"Betrayals, tragic deaths, and dark magic. Everything is in chaos. The once peaceful Raftel and nearby kingdoms were left in destruction. Creatures of the same species turn to slaughter each other, humans using magical creatures to kill their own. It's a battle that was passed down through generations. Unforgettable memory that will soon be awakened."_

_A shiver went through the spines of three children, sensing the distress of their mother._

_"The battle was painful for all of them. Supernatural creatures from the world of Raftel were beyond hateful to the humans for their betrayal. They called out war against humans and declared them as enemies. Humans, who have inferior magical power treated these creatures as nothing but monsters and savage creatures of the dark. That was the beginning of the feudal wars between humans and supernatural creatures."_

_"The Halfborn creatures were forced to hide from both sides. They excluded them like vermins, humans treated some of them as slaves, murdered, and burned them at stake for containing the blood of savage creatures of the dark. The nature of human beings became evident at that time."_

_"So, humans are also evil?" Lu asked._

_"Yes dear, but not all of them. That also applies to the Supernatural creatures. Some of them are evil, some are not."_

_"Then what happened to the princess?" Ann asked._

_"The princess and her parents escaped from the clutches of the dark usurpers. They escaped along with the rest of what was left of the creatures loyal to them. They hid in the secret valley, unknown to the world, hidden from everyone. Only those that are granted can see through the secret valley of Xavaria. Every living Fire Faeries, Elves, Cheshire Cats, and the Halfborns are hidden in the Xavaria."_

_"Why did they go in hiding? Shouldn't they just fight with the Three Beast Kings against those evil men who wanted to overthrow Raftel?"_

_Rouge looked at her daughter Sab, smiling sadly._

_"It's not that easy, honey. Great power comes with great responsibility. The princess who wields too much power will throw the balance of Raftel. Besides, they have been wounded, too pained to see the world in chaos. They believed that hiding would pacify the growing greed of power, but that was where they are wrong."_

_"Marshall Teach, the leader of the Black army who wanted to mate with the princess had a reason to get the princess' power. He practiced the darkest arts of magic, absorbing every power there is from another creature. He is like a vampire, living off to the power of others. He wanted more power. He wanted to rule the world, Raftel and Human Realm alike."_

_"Fortunately, his power is not enough to break down the barriers of Xavaria, much less locate where it is but that does not stop him from terrorizing the world of Raftel. In those times, the Three Beast Kings joined forces to drive Marshall Teach away, banishing him from Raftel."_

_"With him banished, the matter that remains to be answered is the grudge of the creatures in Raftel against the grudge of the humans. The trust was broken. It could not easily be repaired. So, the Rulers of each land in Raftel decided to shut off their world from the Human Realm. According to legends, they reside in the heart of the Dark Forest where no human was able to return alive, if they do return, from that side, their sanities are never the same."_

_"You mean that big Dark Forest not far from here?" Lu asked, interested that the Supernatural creatures are just a ride away._

_"Yes, dear. Decades passed, the facts where outstretched, turned into legends, and then myths and some would just brand it as a mere story, but some humans still believed that they exist. Kingdoms never made any move to explore the Dark Forest for fear that they will emerge and slaughter them all."_

_"What happened to the princess?" Ann asked._

_"Some say that she is still living in Xavaria." Rouge answered._

_"But?" Sab inquired, feeling that there is something more to the story._

_"Some claims that she chose to stay in the Human Realm and mated with a human."_

_"Ohhh… But that was hundreds of years ago." Sab pointed out._

_"Yes, dear. Who knows? The offspring might be present up to this day…" Rouge said with a hint of mystery making the three girls giddy with excitement._

_During their conversation, a presence was made known to the four of them. The presence they knew too well._

_"Hello Daddy!" the three girls echoed with synchronization._

_The man smiled lovingly at his daughters. Despite the evidence of tiredness in the man's eyes, the reflection of love never lost its radiance._

_"What are you girls seem to be excited about? Is it another story from your mother?" He asked._

_"Yes. And we want another story!" The youngest one demanded with a big grin decorating her adorable face._

_The man and wife smiled with much love for their daughters._

_"You will have your story tomorrow. It is time for bed." Rouge informed her daughters earning a frown from them._

_"Tomorrow, Daddy will join you, and together with your mother, we will tell you stories. How's that sound?" Roger suggested a promise of evening stories to his daughters._

_"We supposed." The twins shrugged. The eldest, Ann, seems to be on the verge of falling asleep followed by the younger twin, Sab. The youngest, like a goofball, as she could ever be, wanted otherwise but the couple convinced her to sleep with her dear sisters._

_"Stories tomorrow, promise?" the youngest asked, now tucked under a comfortable blanket while laying between her sisters._

_"Yes, my dear. Tomorrow." Her father promised._

_These peaceful times ought to last, or so they hoped. For a tragedy occurred._

_A tragedy that is far too cruel and inhumane._

_Blood was spilled, chaos overtook and what remains is the hollow voices of the desperate cries that echoed through the whole kingdom._

_The entire kingdom is crying… so are they._

_Luffia woke with a start, gasping for air as if it were being sucked away from her. She stared with teary eyes at the ceiling – a ceiling too unfamiliar to her but she remembered._

_A ragged sigh escaped her beautiful lips. Her breaths were erratic as it echoes through the silence of the room._

_Words escaped her mouth like an acid meant to slaughter someone - meant for vengeance and justice._

_"They will pay."_


	2. Escape

**AN:**

**_Xavaria_ (pronounced as Shavaria) – A secret Valley that where the Three Magical Rulers are hiding**

**_Vaelon_ – Kingdom ruled by Dragons**

**_Beogia_ – Kingdom ruled by Winged Berserkers**

**_Ipraecia_ – Kingdom ruled by the Phoenix**

**_Verid_ – Kingdom ruled by Fire Faeries**

**_Huidel_ – Kingdom ruled by Elves**

**_Daerene_ – Kingdom ruled by Cheshire Cats**

**_Raftel_ – Magical World of Supernatural Creatures**

**_Halfborns -_ Creatures born between a Human and a Supernatural creature**

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Is running all we can do?

Is that what they are good at?

What was the training they did all those years for? Was it for vain? For nothing?

"Don't look back. Don't look back." Sab keeps muttering this as if chanting a prayer. She might as well be for their lives are at stake at this very moment.

Dirt covering her usual clean and beautiful face, eyes fixed to the road they travel and her eyes are so full of emotions: rage, anger, pain, and fear.

"But mom and dad… They are - "

"We know, Luffia! We know…" Ann sounded so broken unlike ever before. The last two words were muttered like it was forced as if knowing something is a sin. She could not finish the words for fear of her carefully woven bravery will crumble down. Giving up right now is the last thing that they needed.

They knew why they are running away. They knew too well why they have to and knowing hurts more than a knife cutting through their bare skin. Even Luffia knows why, but it won't mean anything, not when her heart is contradicting that reason.

"Bring those women! I want them alive! Everyone scatter!" a loud voice echoed through the chaotic environment. Cries of agreement can be heard from a good distance and the sisters knew too well that they have no time to ponder if they intended to escape from these men.

"Hurry! We have to get away!" Ann stumbled while running in the murky road in the Dark Forest. Wood branches prickling their skins, cutting it open, and the blood coming from their injuries is soiling the ground red, leaving traces for their trackers.

"Search every nook and cranny of this cursed forest! I don't care what methods you use! Bring them alive!" Another voice from the opposite direction echoed through the Dark Forest alerting the three women that they have more men ready to capture them.

"They are almost upon us!" Sab cried out in a hushed tone. She is afraid that they might catch them and gods know what they would do once they catch one of them. The blonde woman swore in her mind that she would rather die than to give up now, not when her sisters needed her the most.

They continued to run at nowhere. They can barely see anything in the dark. With hurried footsteps, they traversed through the Dark Forest, not minding the eerie silence or the watchful eyes of creatures hiding in the dark. They can sense the presence of what was called Creatures of the Dark lurking in the forest and they knew, they are traveling a dangerous path but what choice do they have?

"There!" Had they been too focused on running that they failed to sense the presence of their trackers? Too late to ponder as arrows came flying at them, Sab felt the pang of pain on her shoulder while Ann felt the cut of the weapon on her right thigh. Luffia being placed in between of the sisters felt gashes from both sides of her body - one on her left shoulder, the other on her right knee.

"Luffia!" The twins cried out either in pain or worry.

"Guh…" Luffia felt the tragic loss of blood from her injuries and she is starting to lose consciousness but she fought so hard not to fall for falling means death for her and her sisters.

"Do not kill them! They are required alive by Leader!"

Upon hearing the word 'Leader' – whoever that is – the sisters regained vigor and the will to keep running as fast as they could, outrunning the pursuers. Their cause might be for nothing as they are leaving traces of their blood, but they won't fall without a fight. They won't fall when they promised their parents that they will survive.

Their will to survive and run – at least for now – had overpowered their other senses. They did not notice how the surroundings turned darker than ever as if engulfing their whole being. With nothing but the idea of escaping, as they walked further into the unknown, they did not notice how their pursuers' voices sounded far and almost gone.

"We cannot go any further than this!" one soldier voiced out, fear evident in his voice.

"Those women are to be our prisoners! Search for them or the Leader will have your heads!" What seems to be the leader of the pursuers shouted, unforgiving to the soldiers who lacked the bravery to lurk deeper into the Dark Forest.

"This is dangerous! No sane man would ever dare go further as this is the territory of the Creatures of the Dark! This is their domain and crossing over would mean slaughter for all of us!" The other soldier argued, earning shouts of agreement from several men.

As if on cue, rustles from nowhere can be heard. Howl of a wolf opened their minds that the ground they stand on belongs to the otherworldly. The soldiers readied their weapons after hearing another rustle from the bushes. Eyes of the men scanned the area, only to be greeted by several pairs of glowing red eyes in the dark.

The leader of the pursuers swallowed the remaining liquids in his mouth, making it dryer than it was before. With a slight shaking of his voice, he ordered the men to slowly retreat.

From the distant area, where the women they are pursuing run off to, rustles and howls of creatures can be heard. The leader can only guess what faith those women faced upon entering the territory of the supernatural creatures. With that resolved and concluded, men began to retreat, leaving those glowing red eyes staring at all of them.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Run as fast as the wind…

The sisters did so, without looking back. The only thing they have in their minds right now is to get away from those soldiers - the traitors.

"I-I can't go on any longer…" Sab muttered to them, breath ragged, injuries seeping with so much blood.

"We can't stop! Not now! Not ever!" Ann shouted, her grip on Luffia's hips is firm and still urging Sab that they must not stop.

"Sab…" Luffia called out, looking at her left side, seeing that Sab is trying so hard not to fall. All of them are. They have injuries that should have made them lose consciousness a long time ago, but their situation – the entirety of it is not allowing them to. Not if they want to avoid death. Not if they want to live. Not if they want to get stronger, regroup, and get back at those men - to get back what is rightfully theirs.

" _You must escape. To the Dark Forest. You will be safe there, safer than here in the Human Realm. You must not let them catch you. Be strong._ " This is what their father told them to do. This made them question the words. How can humans like them be safe in the Dark Forest intended for otherworldly?

But the three sisters remembered what their mother had told them in her bedtime stories.

" _Some humans are evil. Some are not. Some Supernatural creatures are evil. Some are not._ " These words were never forgotten.

This situation proves that but is running at somewhere they have not been before can be deemed safer for them?

At this point, they have no luxury to care. All they can think of is to get as far away… to run… like cowards no matter how bitter as it sounds.

"We have to get you to safety. We have t-to… We ugh, h-have to…" Tears brimming at Ann's eyes as she is muttering those words again. Prayer is what it sounds like. Prayer to the deities such as Ydione, Goddess of Justice, and Ecius, God of Strength.

Ann's knees began to waiver, and with the last bit of strength left, they fell to the ground. Their injuries are not letting their bodies move, not with the amount of blood they lost.

"They seem to have given up pursuing us." Luffia sounded hopeful. Despite the injuries she has, she is still fighting to keep her consciousness straight, a feat so hard.

"W-we can't stop now. W-we have to go." Sab mustered a strength to stand up but staggered, leaning on the nearby tree for support. The same goes for Ann. Luffia stood with her sisters. They started to lean on each other for support. No one can guess who is supporting whom but they proceed to walk at nowhere, staggering at their feet, asking the trees for needed support.

They continued like that for what seems like a lifetime. Their bodies seem to be giving up, but their minds are shouting they cannot.

Along their journey, in the blurry state of their minds, they saw a hut not far away – but considering their situation it seems so. Suddenly, they can see hope for them.

"H-Help…" they all muttered. They tried to take more steps, just a few more steps until they can reach the hut – their desired destination for now, but their feet, their whole body refused to do so.

Slowly, they fell to the ground, gazing at what seems to be a distant destination.

"H-H-Have to g-go…A-Ask help…" Ann cannot even form the sentences now.

A small rustle from nearby bush took their attention. At their blurry state, they cannot see who the approaching figure is, or what it is.

It stopped in front of Luffia.

The youngest grabbed its feet, or what seems to be the feet of this creature, whoever or whatever it is…

"P-Please, h-help m-my s-sisters… They're dying…"

"You're injuries are the worst of them all." It spoke.

"I d-don't care! If I die, so be it, so long as they g-get t-to l-live… Please, I'm b-b-begging y-you. S-save them…" And she lost consciousness.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Where are they? I told you to bring them to me!" A loud voice, branded as evil shouted at the soldiers tasked to pursue the sisters. Angry as it sounds, but fear is evident in his voice. For what, none of the soldiers know.

"They walked into the deeper parts of the Dark Forest. The creatures are already lurking. They are as good as dead by now." The leader stated, reliving the memory of the glowing red eyes of the creatures in the Dark Forest. He shuddered to think of what may have become of them should they decided to pursue further.

"Fools and cowards! I did not pick you into this great army to be cowards and useless! Begone from my sight and pray that tomorrow as we survey the area, they shall be found, or else, your heads will roll!" None of the soldiers needed to be told twice. They exited the battered chamber leaving the King to ponder at the situation, weighing down the options.

As soon as the King is alone, the presence appeared.

"Akainu…You seem to be rather upset…Zehahaha. Is conquering not satisfying for your desires?"

"Those princesses needed to be found!" King Akainu shouted his point with anger and frustration.

"Zehaha. Yes, they must, but dwelling in the Dark Forest is dangerous, even for us. You know whom we have to face if that happens" The dark creature spoke with a firm point.

"You don't have to tell me twice! I already know but do you realize that we needed those three princesses?! We need them alive for my plans!"

"I know enough what relevance they have but dwelling in the Dark Forest with no real army to face off the entire Creatures of Raftel is suicide."

"Very well, but as soon as the sun is up, the search will continue." King Akainu said with firm resolution.

"They might be dead for all we know. After all, not all creatures are as accommodating as we are with humans. If they did dwell in the parts where beasts lurk, they are good as dead." The dark creature said.

Immediately, King Akainu's hands turned into hot liquid, causing the rise of temperature in the chamber, growing hotter.

"One word and I will have you blasted, Teach." He warned, like the beast he is, raising his fist to prove his point.

"Of course, your Majesty." With a sly smirk, Teach – the dark creature disappeared into nothingness leaving the new King of Cresta alone once more muttering a growled promise to himself.

"Gol D. Roger… I will have your daughters spill the truth."


	3. Xavaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Xavaria - Pronounced as 'Shavaria'

**===XXX====XXX====XXX===**

"Do you know what consequences you will face by bringing these humans here?" a spiteful voice asked, an unamused expression evident on that creature's face.

"As a healer, I cannot let them die, much less leave them at the mercy of the harsh forest." The healer answered while tending to the wounds of the humans the other creature are referring to.

"You know that humans had never been accommodating to our kind for hundreds of years."

The healer stopped for a while, his mind reminiscing the past, reliving the harsh memories he thought he had forgotten over time, yet he did not. It is still as fresh as it was yesterday. He sighed and shook his head then continued to heal the wounds which are life-threatening to the humans.

"When I saw them leaning on each other for survival, my thoughts brought me back to the past. Family members who would choose to die so others could live. I wonder if my family feels the same? Or maybe not."

He said in a reminiscing tone while still treating the wounds.

"The youngest begged me to save the lives of her elder sisters, ignoring the fact that she has the worst injuries of them all." The healer argued, his resolve is set in stone, unchanging.

"I know I cannot change your mind but remember my words when you face the consequences for harboring these humans. The current Peace Keeper of Raftel might be forgiving but the High Princes might not. You do not want to cross either of the Three Beasts." The creature left the healer who remained silent. What could he possibly answer his friend? What was spoken are nothing but the truth.

"Guh… Mom… Dad…" The healer turned his head to the youngest who started to wince, tears flowing from her eyes, streaming down on her cheeks. The tears could either be from her wounds or the harsh memories before coming in the Dark Forest.

The healer does not know, but seeing the distressed looks coming from these women, his decision to help them survive became firmer. He will see to it that that they survive even at the expense of his own life.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_"Daddy! Mommy! Please tell us stories!" Luffia demanded from her parents, running in the Throne Room in her sleeping clothes while being followed by her sisters._

_"As princesses, you should know better than to be at public places while wearing something inappropriate!" One of the advisors yelled indignantly upon placing her eyes on the three young princesses of Cresta._

"Bleh!" The three as childish as what their ages spoke, stick out their tongues then continue to run at the throne chairs while the parents of the said princesses remained unperturbed by the disturbance caused by the three children, clearly indicating that this is expected.

_"Daddy! Mommy! You promised stories!" The youngest demanded attention from the King and Queen of Cresta, standing in front of them._

"Yes, yes dear. We will follow you to your chamber." The king answered to the youngest. His smile turned as bright as the sun while looking at his children - his pride and joy.

_"I want it now! Now! Now!"_

_"Calm down, Lu! They will follow us to our chamber." Princess Sabrina or Sab as she prefers to be called, tried her earnest to calm the youngest girl to prevent her from jumping around the throne room which should have been a modest area for Royalties - an attitude deemed inappropriate and should she be a non-royal born human, can earn a harsh punishment for such acts can be treated as insubordination and disrespect towards a respectful place._

_"Luffia! Stop whining! Dad said they will be following along, so we should go. But you'll go as soon as possible, right?" Princess Andrea or Ann, as she was called by her parents, asked, eager as the youngest to hear stories from their parents, more so, since their father will be joining them tonight._

_"Of course. We will just finish some matters with the advisors." Queen Rouge's voice is as soothing as the flower sceneries in the palace garden. Her beauty is befitting of the title Queen._

_"Okay! Come on, Ann, Sab! The last one to get to the chamber is the rotten egg!" The youngest loudly announced what seems to be an unofficial contest between the sisters and dashed towards the huge double doors ignoring the warnings from the servants and some muttered disapproval from the advisors. The twins are no better than the youngest as they, too, speed their way to the huge double doors earning the same warnings._

_As soon as the princesses left the throne room, the King and Queen were immediately greeted with looks of mixed reactions such as amusement, sighs of defeat, and roll of the eyes._

_"Let us be finished with this. My daughters are waiting and need I remind you that if we are any late than we are now, they are going to come back here and demand our presence."_

_"Your Majesty! These matters are far more important than bedtime stories!" One councilman spoke with utter desperation as the matters they are discussing are his projects and his propositions._

_"I advise you not to utter such words in front of the princesses." The councilman looked at the man who spoke to him in such manner, recognizing him as none other than Silvers Rayleigh, the King's right-hand man and one of Cresta's most trusted advisers._

_"And why is that?" The councilman asked, too naïve of the real reason why. His question earned a smirk on Rayleigh's lips._

_"The last man who dared to contradict the demands of the princesses has found himself in the midst of a… difficult circumstance and great misfortune should he visit the palace."_

_The councilman frowned, so confused about the vague meanings behind Rayleigh's words that he failed to notice that the King and Queen are already exiting the Throne room._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh, when the princesses found out, they never stopped tormenting the poor man. They are devils as much of angels they are. Hmm, let me recall, they pulled a feat none had ever done. Putting slugs on the man's bath. There was a time with that poor man's 5th visit that he found himself in a manhole full of horse manure. Could you believe that? Bless his sanity for enduring so much, but alas, he vowed never to utter such offending words to the princesses."_

_The councilman looked horrified and disgusted._

_"Of course, that is not the end of it all. Should I tell you the time when the sisters heard one councilwoman who offended the princesses for their lack of womanly gestures? She - "_

_"I've heard enough and I will now retire to my own chamber." The councilman was guided by the guard towards his own chamber. He is downright horrified to the she-devils. The entire situation makes for a good amusement for Rayleigh's rather boring day._

_Meanwhile… the King and Queen made their way to the princesses' chamber. They shared the same bed for the three of them are used to sharing, unlike other royalties._

_As soon as they were seen by the she-devils, they were greeted with much enthusiasm, asking for more stories._

_"Yes dears, now lie on your bed as our story will fold." Roger and Rouge sat at the long bench near the bed, intended for bedtime stories._

_The three young princesses stared at their parents, eager to hear stories about the magical world of Raftel. Luffia was in between the twins. As soon as all of them are comfortable, the story began._

_"We want you to remember all the stories we told you, for it will be relevant when the time comes."_

_"Relevant? To what?" Sab asked with confusion._

_Roger smiled and let Rouge answer the question for him._

_"You will know soon, but that is not important for now. Shall we start?" The three princesses nodded with much more enthusiasm._

_"Before the war between humans and the Otherworldly, the peaceful Raftel's seers released a prophecy. The seers told everyone:_

**_'The world shall be at peace, for the existence of different creatures shall be granted. Raftel to prosper than it was before. The creatures with no mates shall find what they cannot here. Halfborns, the bridges between Raftel and Human Realm. Rejoice, everyone! Prosperity is yet to come!'_ **

_"This put the leaders at ease for they knew that the prophets of Raftel never failed them. Or so what was said…" Rouge looked at her husband and he continued the story._

_"One of the three prophets saw something else that the other two have not. A glitch in their own prophecy. For she foresaw this:"_

**_'The peace shall not last for the darkness shall grow. The might of Raftel cannot stop it. Power will hide… and hide and hide… until it is fully ready to counter the Dark. The Rareborn princess is not the solution… She could never be for she will be the cause of the destruction of the Peace.'_ **

_"The third prophet did not voice this out to the entire Raftel for she realized the glitch too late. Halfborns are already around, Otherworldly are already co-existing with humans. There is an evident peace in the world."_

_Rouge turned sadder. Her eyes appear to be looking at a distant memory. The three princesses kept the comments and insights to themselves as they took notice of how their parents became sad with the story –it's like retelling something they have experienced before. She took this time to tell the continuation by herself._

_"The third prophet told the princess of such prophecy and not only did she told the princess of the Missed Prophecy, but another prophecy that will play a significant role to the darkness that is coming."_

**_'Should the war be upon us, bring the battered to Xavaria and wait for them. They will come.'_ **

**_'They? Who are they?'_ **

**_'You will know, for they will carry the Soul and Power that you cannot. Let the war be upon us, for it cannot be prevented anymore.'_ ** _The third prophet said to the princess._

**_'You bring this knowledge upon me, how can you ask me to let the war grace its harsh consequences to my people and all we can do is to hide in the valley of Xavaria?!'_** _The princess is outraged, saddened that there is a war coming and she will cause it._

**_'There is a good reason why this must happen, Your Highness. Reasons I cannot tell you for it will endanger everyone.'_ **

_"The princess tried everything to prevent wars, either a civil war or intercontinental one, but just like what the prophet told her, the war cannot be prevented. All the princess did was to delay it. The inevitable came." Rouge's smile waivered, as she knew too well how it hurts to see anyone's death._

_"So, she hid her races in the Valley of Xavaria?" Sab asked._

_"Yes."_

_"But why? I don't get it! That is a foolish move!" Ann's hot-tempered reaction took the attention of the King and Queen. "They should have fought with their brethren!"_

_The King smiled knowingly. At such a young age, Ann is quite hot-tempered, a trait she took from the Queen. Despite the calm, soothing demeanor and gestures the Queen possesses, she is quite hot-tempered when she has to be._

_"Not all wars can be fought physically. The hardest decision a leader can make is the decision when to back down. When to regroup and fight at the right time. The princess did that." He explained making the eldest princess look down. The point was acknowledged but Ann's frown states that she is not satisfied._

_"Then, the princess is wise then!" The youngest giggled, bringing smiles at each and every one of them._

_"What made you say that, oh wise princess?" Rouge asked with a teasing demeanor making the youngest laugh heartily._

_"Because, as a princess, she did what she thought the best for her people."_

_The twin princesses looked surprised at their youngest sister. The youngest princess of Cresta's mindset is never bright and even at her tender age, everyone can see how she seems to be a free spirit, with no qualms for consequences should she face it herself. And above all else, she is a girl full of whims. To utter such words surprised those people who knew her._

_"Yes, my dear. You would do the same when the time comes. Fate will be upon you and you will face your own destiny." Roger said with full of pride and anticipation of what the future holds. The children just laughed at their father because of his silly words, but deep down, they knew that each and every one of them will have to walk a path and will face challenges in the future._

_"Can we have another story? Please?" Luffia mustered her tremendous weapon against their parents and that is her most adorable big dark eyes._

_It is known to people of the palace how to turn their heads away from those eyes. The eyes that hold power over to people. She might have been using it subconsciously but it is still downright dangerous as no one can deny her requests, whatever it may be._

_"Yes, we supposed." Rouge answered, making the three princesses cheer in overjoy, hearing another story from their parents._

_"Why don't we tell you of a story about a Halfborn Royal?" This earned a nod from the three princesses so the Queen continued._

_"In the history of the Royal families, second children cannot become King or ruler for that title belongs to the eldest."_

_"Ohhh… So Ann will become Queen of Cresta someday!" Luffia beamed, proud of the fact that her sister will become something great._

_"And I told you that I refused! Sab will have it since I am refusing the crown." Ann argued back, intent not to take the crown for herself._

_"I must apologize for this, but I am also refusing it, dear sister. Like you, I have not every bit of intention to be Queen of Cresta. Luffia will have the crown."_

_"Eeehhh? Why are you refusing it? Then I refused as well!" Luffia sat up from her place to prove her point. The King and Queen sighed in defeat as all daughters are refusing the crown when many kingdoms are asking for it._

_"Young ladies, please, the talk for your refusal of the crown will have to be halted as this is time for stories unless you would very much want to have our stories be postponed for the sake of arguments regarding the crown?" Rouge asked the daughters who immediately answered with conviction._

_"No! Stories now! Crowns later!" Luffia laid down again and the three behaved like they are supposed to. The King and Queen laughed at the situation but the story went on._

_"In the late 1400s, Alfonso, King of Daerene mated with the second princess of Huidel, Maylin Balmoira de Huidel. In their time as mates, they produced twin sons – Othorion, the eldest, and Ellisar, the youngest. Naturally, the eldest will be the next king of Daerene and no one doubted that since Othorion's latent magical capabilities are beyond his father's while Ellisar's is just as normal as what their brethren says."_

_"Does that mean that they are half-elves and half Cheshire Cats?" Ann asked, curious if she thought it correct._

_"Yes. They are. Despite the constant comparison between the brothers, Ellisar did not hate his brother for getting all the attention he deserves. He accepted his fate and supported his brother as he became king. It is said that the king of Daerene holds unimaginable power that is being passed down to the rightful heirs. Every King of Daerene possesses Al Draig. It is a power passed down from generation to generation. Everyone expected that Othorion will possess this as his magical abilities are beyond the current king's."_

_"One day, Daerene's seer, Alamir, approached Ellisar and said:_ **_'You do not have the Al Draig, but your descendants will.'_ ** _He said. Of course, Ellisar disregarded this as nothing because those who will become ruler can only pass down the Al Draig to the next ruler. Ellisar continued to support his brother. Unlike Othorion who holds great physical and magical abilities, the second prince holds intellect and wisdom."_

_"As a pure-blooded Otherworldly, Ellisar wanted to explore more of the Human Realm. Being the second prince, he can freely roam the world without many responsibilities unlike what his brother has. In his explorations in the Human Realm, he met a certain princess of Crusia named Katarina. She is one of the most beautiful maiden princesses there is and both immediately fell in love as what humans call it, but as for the prince, she is his mate."_

_"Princess Katarina's father agreed almost immediately the moment Prince Ellisar announced his intention of marrying the princess. After all, not many Rareborns such as Prince Ellisar would want to mate with a human. The entire kingdom of Daerene celebrated the union of Ellisar and Katarina. Through the first year of their marriage, Katarina gave birth to their first child, and instantly, the seer, Alamir approached Ellisar once more and announced:_ **_'Your Halfborn child's descendants will carry the Al Draig.'_ ** _"_

_"With so much confusion, Ellisar asked Alamir: '_ **_Why should they be the one to carry it? I am not the ruler of Daerene! Othorion is!'_ ** _The seer shook his head and told Ellisar of the circumstance that Daerene is facing. '_ **_The moment you and your twin were born, Al Draig – the power of a next ruler was lost. It was predicted that once twins shall be born in this Royal family, Al Draig cannot be passed down. It will be awakened and those who possess the true heart of the leader shall have it. No more succession of Al Draig for it will have a mind of its own, choosing the wielder and this time, it will not be your brother.'_ ** _"_

_"Ellisar kept the information all to himself, fearing how it will affect his family and because of his child's safety. Even at the succession of Othorion, he never uttered anything to his family. He let Othorion believed that he possesses Al Draig when in fact, he does not. Ellisar asked Alamir not to utter a single word of it to the Royal Family."_

_"Years passed, Ellisar and Katarina's son, Kailu took over the kingdom of Crusia. He married a human and they've had a daughter, her name is Xavaria."_

_"Isn't that the hidden valley where the Rareborn princess and her races hid away?" Sab asked._

_"Yes. It was named after her. At Kailu's rule, his cousin, Vulmas is still the Heir presumptive for Othorion is still the king. As Xavaria started maturing through the years, her magical abilities grew stronger, much stronger than anyone in the Daerene royal family. She inherited the elves' latent magic and Cheshire Cat's Al Draig. Since she is a quarter human, her life is not as long as the pure-blooded ones. During her time as the now Reigning Queen of Crusia. Due to his parents' early death, Vulmas became the ruler of Daerene."_

_"Some of the creatures in Daerene took notice of how vile and weak Vulmas' magic is. Vulmas asked the seer, Alamir for advice and he was told of the truth, Al Draig was never passed down to him. It was passed down not in Othorion's line but in Ellisar's. During a war in Daerene, Xavaria, who carry the Al Draig appeared to Vulmas' aid as the carrier of Al Draig. At first, High King Vulmas is grateful but he turned bitter. So, he hid the truth from the creatures of Daerene and imprisoned Xavaria in the dungeon of the palace as a secret weapon."_

_"Vulmas does not want Xavaria to have children so he kept her hidden from the world, leaving the kingdom of Crusia with no heirs to assume the throne. Xavaria's human lover learned of her imprisonment. He did what he must do - he rescued Xavaria from Vulmas' cruelty."_

_"They barely escaped from the clutches of the entire army of Daerene. Every exit of the Kingdom was sealed by Daerene's army so Xavaria and her lover hid away in the valley. For they cannot go beyond, no one shall get passed the walls of the valley as well. Xavaria sealed the valley, with every intention of hiding from Vulmas and his army. She placed a protective spell around it and enchant it away from the prying magic of anyone who dares to enter their safe haven."_

_"Vulmas searched for her but to no avail. Years and decades passed, they searched for her but alas, Vulmas gave up. They cannot find her at all. In those times, Xavaria gave birth to a baby boy. As a loving mother, she did everything in her power to let his lover and their son escape to the Human Realm. She does not have long to live for her magical capabilities were exhausted and her lifespan cut short during her imprisonment. Her last words: '_ **_Let this Valley be known to anyone who possesses Al Draig. Pass this knowledge to our child for he will pass this on to his future children_ ** _.'_

_"Wow… That was amazing but sad. Why are all stories end up in deaths?" Luffia asked, saddened that Xavaria died._

_"She died protecting her beloved ones. She is already happy to spend time with them. Life is unpredictable but if there is something I am sure of, everyone experiences pain and happiness."_ _Roger answered earning a nod from the princesses. Satisfied that they acknowledged this fact, he said: "Now, off to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and before you sleep, another story to unfold."_

_"But Dad, I am curious. Did Xavaria's baby make it? How about Crusia?"_

_Roger looked at Rouge then back to her daughters._

_"They made it. And who knows, their descendants might still live up to this day."_

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The healer named Chopper continued to address the needs of his human patients. He too feared humans but something made him drawn to them.

It has been a full day since he found them near his hut. They have not regained consciousness – that is to be expected considering that they are nearly dead due to blood loss and injuries. Should they have not been treated by magic healing as well as his medicinal plants, they would have died. For reasons unknown and beyond Chopper's knowledge, he cannot accept either of these humans dying.

Perhaps because he is a healer.

Perhaps because the youngest begged him to save her sisters.

Or possibly because he is half-human, and the human part of him refuses to leave them be.

A fitting cough woke Chopper out of his thoughts as he immediately attended to the blonde woman who was having a hard time breathing. He brought the medicinal liquid to her mouth so she could sip some to ease the pain. The blonde woman he rescued seems to have relaxed quite a bit after gulping some liquid medicine.

Chopper checked the bandaged that decorated her body. He applied another paste of medicine to the wounds that are now slowly closing.

As soon as he was done checking every wound of the three women, Chopper took the liberty of time to make medicinal liquids for next days' use for he is sure to himself that they would stay unconscious for days to come…

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A heavy gust of the wind can be heard from different parts of Raftel. Ipraecia, Beogia, and Vaelon are the only kingdoms remaining in the Raftel. What used to be divided has now become one since the Great War between humans and otherworldly broke out and since the disappearance of the Three Magical Rulers.

Ipraecia is still ruled by the Phoenix, Beogia with their Winged Berserker as the High Prince, and Vaelon still has the Dragon ruler. If there is a difference with Raftel right now compared to in the past, that is the presence of the Peace Keeper. He oversees the peace of the entire Raftel like what a father should do.

"Hurry! The High Princes have arrived! Prepare for the meeting!" someone shouted to everyone on-premise.

As if on cue, a warm glowing blue aura appeared above the Raftel Palace. The blue flying creature encircled above the palace, observing the calm night, whilst the creatures remained frozen to their own volition, admiring the beautiful and breathtaking beast – the Phoenix.

Their amazement was soon gone as another winged creature appeared above the palace. Unlike the Phoenix, this creature spoke of dominance, fear, cavalry, and monstrosity. Every bit of its body spoke of such features, from Red fur covering its body, the wings that stretched to expose its girth while alit with Red flames – the Winged Berserker.

Soon, the largest of the three beasts emerged from its hiding. Scales so bright, jaws that could tear mountains, talons that can slice at everything, a creature feared by everyone, the Dragon.

Together, the three beasts circled around the palace as if performing a ritual. The residents of Raftel remained where they stand, admiring the beauty in front of them. Seeing them for countless of times during Council proved that this magnificent sight will forever enchant them. There is nothing more admirable than seeing the three High Princes in their true forms.

After circling above the palace, the three beasts transformed into their human forms and entered the throne room. The throne room consists of seven seats for the Royalties. They all form a semi-circle. Three seats are intended for the Three Beast Kings. One seat is slightly bigger than the rest for it was intended for the Current Peace Keeper of Raftel.

"The High Princes have arrived!" Captain of the Royal Guard shouted, announcing the arrival of the High Princes. Everyone rose from their seats and bowed before the mighty creatures in front of them, not daring to lift their heads until the three High Princes are seated in their thrones.

The presence of the rulers brought purpose to the throne room fit for mighty beasts. Walls are full of intricate designs, clad in gold and diamonds with symbols from the Three Beast Kingdoms.

The Peace Keeper of Raftel is already present in the throne room. His large figure intimidates the other creatures present, his face grim with worry and rightly so as the situation is graver than they thought.

"Humans have once again initiated wars against each other." The Peace Keeper, Edward Newgate's voice echoed in the four corners of the throne room, earning mutters and whispers which soon became cries of worries and each of the creatures. Leaders of small factions in Raftel began to worry about what the wars in the Human Realm could mean for them. Their voices soon filled the throne room, firing questions, and suggesting precautions. Some have even shouted for war against the Human Realm.

"SILENCE!" Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate's voice once again echoed in the room, unlike before, this time it resonated as a growl, displaying his true half-giant beast self. The effect was evident as the creatures in the Throne Room closed their mouths, voices soon were gone and what remains are the frightened stares.

"Human wars are already on the verge of its darkest. They have started to usurp thrones which belonged to the others and unfortunately, Cresta is one of them." Gasps once again echoed the room but this time, no voice or words were followed. They were extremely shocked by the news.

Whitebeard continued.

"Cresta has been peaceful for generations. I must admit that they have been leaving us alone for generations and have stopped kingdoms from further exploring the Dark Forest. For humans, they have done well and kept the peace. For that, I am thankful to them. Their king, Gol D. Roger has been one of the few humans to ever pay respects to our territory."

"Should we be worried now that Cresta has fallen and whoever did it will do the same to our territory?" One voice was heard from the crowd. The creature who spoke was a leader of the centaur factions in the North of Raftel.

"Yes. We have to stay alert. Despite Raftel being enchanted and protected with barriers, it would not do us any good should the humans decide to burn down the entire Dark Forest and bring sorcerers and witches at our clutches." Edward Newgate spoke with utter worry about their situation. He fears that the reason why Cresta has fallen was because of its intention to protect the Dark Forest.

Usurpers might have every bit of intention in exploring the Dark Forest and gods forbid – Whitebeard feared that Marshall Teach – the Black Army leader has come back to stir the peace they have established for years.

"No humans shall be allowed to trespass our territory. Have some of the best soldiers patrol the borders. Make sure no humans or witches or sorcerers be allowed inside Raftel!" High Prince Kidd of Beogia spoke with conviction, his gruff voice echoed around the throne room. The creatures all nodded with acknowledgment at the command from the ruler of the Winged Berserkers.

"Some of Cresta's residents are innocent and are desperate to get into safety. Who knows, right about now, they might have chosen to dwell in the Dark Forest. Should we turn those innocents down as well when all they ask is a shelter away from the usurpers?" High Prince Marco of Ipraecia spoke with calmness but with a firm point to get across to everyone.

Raftel might have secluded themselves from humans for centuries but that does not mean they are to ignore the innocents especially if they are residents of Cresta who have – in a way – left them alone in their respective territories.

"Do you suggest we welcome them with open arms should they cross our borders? Do you openly suggest to trust them even after the Great War where they betrayed us?" High Prince Kidd spoke loudly. He, above all else, hated humans for the tragedy they have caused to Raftel and many agreed to his hatred. After all, his grandparents were killed by the trickeries of humans during the Great War. Many of his brethren were killed as well, including the previous High King and High Queen.

"No, I don't." High Prince Marco spoke out. "But some residents of Cresta have paid respects to our territories. Helping them should they crossed the borders and so long as they are innocents is the least we can do."

Kidd snorted the idea but nevertheless acknowledged it.

"Humans cannot be trusted." Another voice was heard and it undoubtedly belonged to one of the Three High Princes, High Prince Zoro of Vaelon. The attention turned to the usually silent dragon. "But, should we deem them innocent, worthy of our help and will bring no harm to our territories, then we can proceed with helping them, but not so much as to bring them to our inner territories. As I mentioned, they cannot be fully trusted."

Kidd and Marco looked satisfied enough. The entire creatures present in the room muttered in agreement.

"And what if we deem them harmful?" A Fishman spoke. The three High Princes and Whitebeard looked towards the creatures living in Raftel. There is only one answer in that question and they spoke with unity.

"Kill them all."


	4. Healer

Raftel pulled defense strategies to ward off any invasion. Words about the fall of Cresta spread like a wildfire amongst the creatures. Creatures living on the outskirts of the Raftel have retreated to the inner borders. The outer borders are now surrounded by protective spells, enchantments that are almost impossible to break from the outside.

Royal soldiers of Raftel that consist of different creatures have been assigned to deal with any intruder attempts. It's been two days since the order came from the three High Princes. They issued a strict order to ward off any intruders and no human shall be brought within the inner borders without any justifications and approval from the Royal Families themselves. Any human beings asking for help, should there be any at this point, shall be given just treatment if proven worthy in their standards.

The order seems to be fair, considering the history behind the Raftel and Human Realm. How could they forget? Deep down in the minds of these creatures, humans are all conniving, greedy creatures, hideous down to their cores. Weak in nature, dark intentions growing inside their hearts – hidden behind the masks they wore.

The order has been spread to the whole creatures of Raftel... Except at the remote place where a certain Half-human, half Reindeer lives. This area does not have residents since this is considered as the Outermost part of Raftel where the first barrier of magic is situated. No one would dare set a hut in those areas except for a very few and amongst them is Chopper.

Chopper continued to attend to their wounds and injuries, nursing them to health. He could just leave them be as he had done what he could so they will survive, but his instincts are shouting at him not to do so. Harboring a human is a punishable crime - even if his status is special.

His status as the Royal Healer has let him stay at the most secure place in Raftel despite being a Halfborn The creatures have tolerated his presence due to his talents. He has been respected as such, but deep down in his heart, he knew that not all of them can accept him for who he is or for what he is.

He knows that one mistake, one wrong decision, and execution can be issued. Talents won't save him for it is utterly foolish and preposterous to harbor humans within the borders of Raftel. The moment he decided to treat their wounds, he unofficially signed a death warrant to himself. Despite the situation against him, he could never leave the three women.

No matter what, as a healer, he cannot turn his back at any who would require his help, even if it is coming from humans.

Robin had warned him of the consequences but he remained firm to help them. Robin is the historian of Raftel, a good friend of his and she is one of the few that ever became friends with him.

It has been 3 days since he helped them, and slowly, their injuries are healing but they are yet to regain consciousness.

A rustle a few kilometers awoke Chopper from his thoughts. His senses might not be as sharp as the dragons' or the other creatures, but he can sense some movements at a certain distance. He tried to focus more, closing his eyes and tried to hear the voices coming from where the rustles of the bushes are.

"Are you certain we should be in this area? Wild animals are roaming in the heart of this cursed forest. Blast King Akainu for ordering us into searching for those women!" said a man with a gruff voice, whining for the orders given.

"Hold your tongue, you fool! His Majesty needed those three women for a reason." Another man spoke, with a tone fit those of a blind follower, following a leader without much questions to any orders.

"Those three women are long gone. If they haven't died in their injuries, they most likely died being prey to any wild beasts in the Dark Forest." Another man spoke. Chopper's eyes now opened, turned to the three women lying on their beds, peacefully sleeping. Whoever this King Akainu is, he badly needed these women? What for? Why would he be willing to risk his men to search in the Dark Forest just to get these women?

Who are these three women?

It seems Chopper does not have any time to dwell on his questions as the voices of the soldiers drew closer. He can't risk exposure, especially in this broad daylight. If these humans were to know that his kind exists, gods helped them all. The long-established division and peace will crumble if that were to happen.

The Royal healer rushed outside and placed a protective spell and enchantment around his hut. He does not have the time to flee to the innermost part of Raftel, not when his patients are still unconscious.

As soon as the spells and enchantment were placed, he quickly went inside his hut. He shut down the door and heaved a sigh of relief. He turned around expecting to see his patients still unconscious, but what he did not expect to see is that one of them is awake, staring at him with her big dark eyes – as if she is staring at the deepest part of his soul.

All the colors in the healer's face turned white at the eyes directed to him.

"Meat." The woman uttered.

"W-What?" Chopper asked, confirming if he heard it right. Did the woman think he is some kind of animal used for meals?

"Meat." She said with firmness, a serious look framed to her beautiful face.

She must be hungry. Chopper proceeds to get something in the kitchen and on his way, he took the initiative to wrap himself with his cloak to hide his true form. It would not do well to have his patients panic, not when men who are dead set looking for them are lurking around the perimeters.

Luffia's head felt lighter. Her body felt the strains of the wounds from the last time. She slowly remembered how they ended up in the Dark Forest, how those men – Akainu's men, have tried their earnest to catch her and her sisters. She remembered how there was a figure who approached them and how she begged him to help her sisters.

Luffia looked around, relieved upon seeing her sisters lying on the beds beside hers. At least they are alive but what about their parents? Luffia might not be keen to admit it, but her parents might not have survived the invasion. The chances that they are kept alive are so thin, as thin as her shallow breathing. She felt dizzy just thinking about how cruel fate can be. How greedy other humans can be. Can't they just be satisfied with what they have?

Without noticing anything, tears stray on her cheeks. Seeing her situation the cloaked figure approached her hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. Luffia looked at the cloaked figure. She cannot see his face but it does not matter. He is their savior and that is all that matters. Luffia is not alone, her sisters are alive.

"Thank you for saving my sisters. We owe you our lives."

Chopper did not expect such a greeting. Normally, people would ask who he is or what he is, but she did not.

"I am a healer. I cannot turn my back to anyone who requires my help." He sat on the stool next to the bed, his hood hiding his face.

"Thank you, whoever you are."

"Thank me when you are all well." Chopper brought the spoon to her mouth and she gladly took it, asking for more. She seems to be hungry.

"How are my sisters?"

"They will be fine. Still unconscious, but they should wake up anytime now and - " Chopper trailed off.

"And?" He ignored her inquiry as he heard the incoming steps and voices about 100 meters south. Those humans are closing in. No matter how protected and hidden they are with the spell and enchantments, it would not do well if they will be discovered with their voices.

"What is it?" As Chopper looked at her, she has this worried expression that made Chopper wanted to comfort her. It looks like she has this aura that makes you want to protect her no matter what.

"There are men outside, looking for three women."

Luffia's eyes went wide. Memories from the other night filled her head, she started to tense as she looked at her sisters. If those men were to get their hands on them, all their parents' efforts to let them escape will be in vain.

"You just have to be quiet. They won't find us here." Luffia nodded at him. Chopper went to the nearby window looking wary of the men outside. He was so busy checking the surroundings outside that he failed to notice how the other two started to wake up.

Ann groaned, eyes fluttering. She tried to search for her sisters but the first thing she saw is the cloaked figure near the window. She panicked, scenarios running through her head as she thought of what this cloaked figure might have done something to her sisters. She won't forgive whoever this person is.

Without any care for her injuries, Ann bolted from her bed.

"You! What did you do to my sisters? Who are you?!" Ann staggered as she tried to walk to the hooded figure. Her injuries on her legs seem to prevent her from running to the cloaked man. She held onto the bed for support, her breathing is getting heavy as she burst in panic. Scenarios playing in her mind and all of them are bad.

"Please calm down. We might be heard - "

"Where are my sisters? What the fuck did you do to them?!" Ann's eyes flared with so much anger. Her mind is only set about her sisters, nothing matters, not the place she was in or those men who are searching for them. It won't matter if her sisters are not around.

"Ann! You're awake! We have to be quiet." Ann turned to see who spoke and she is beyond relieved to see Luffia, smiling reassuringly at her. As she looked further to Luffia's other side, Ann saw Sab waking up.

"I heard some voices here!" All of them inside the hut tensed. Ann looked at Luffia then to Sab who was now sitting up on her bed. Chopper sensed their tension and fear, so he chose to ease them.

"Stay quiet. Don't worry. They won't find us here. I made sure that this place cannot be found easily." He assured. Ann, looked at him with distrust but judging from their situation, it is either they will trust whoever this person is or risk being discovered by those men and be delivered to Akainu. They would rather trust a stranger than to face Akainu. As they are now, they don't have the power to deal with Akainu and his forces. Not when he has witches and sorcerers at his command. The sisters won't stand a single chance.

"What's happening? Who are you?" Sab finally spoke.

Chopper is still scanning the area. The men are within sight. They can't risk being heard so he gestured to have them be quiet. The healer is silently muttering a prayer to Acmes, God of Luck so he will grace them with his presence and prevent from being found.

Everyone tensed further as the voices of those soldiers drew closer to where they are. It's as if they are just next door.

"Search everywhere! We have to make sure we find those women! And bring them alive!" One shouted an order.

"Alive, you say? Did King Akainu specify that should we find those women, we are not to touch them?" The three women tensed upon hearing the suggestion of one man. The twins both clenched their fists to refrain themselves in giving those bastards the pieces of their minds.

"Oh, he never said anything of the sort. He just said: alive. So, if we were to indulge ourselves in their bodies, so long as they are alive, then there should be no problem at all." All men laughed loudly. They have earned quite the motivation once they found the three princesses and that is to vent their sexual desires using their bodies.

The three women in question winced in disgust. Even the usual carefree and innocent Luffia knew what those men are suggesting. Dying is better than to be a sex slave for those bastards. Traitors blinded by money and power, or they may be spies from the beginning. The sisters have had enough of the being betrayed.

Chopper restrained himself. He might be naïve and innocent but he is not entirely blind to those men's suggestions. Their greed has made them forget their morals. Chopper can't believe how humans can be superficial when it comes to their desires.

The men tried searching around the area, but they did not dare go beyond the side of the forest. Even in broad daylight, there are places in this huge forest they should not dwell on. Even with Akainu's manpower, he would not go dare and burn this forest.

The men continued to explore somewhere West, further away from the hut. As soon as they are out of earshot, everyone heaved a sigh of relief but they don't have much time to dwell on the momentary relief as there are more pressing matters they need to discuss.

"I can't believe that Akainu would still not give up in the search for us. Why does he want us badly?!" Ann's anger cannot be contained anymore. She is beyond frustrated in their situation. Days ago, she had a kingdom, a home, parents, but now, she does not even know if they are still alive! She is silently praying to all deities to help her parents survive this. If anything happened to them, gods help her, she will kill Akainu and send him to hell as what he deserves!

"He is a sly ruler, cruel, absolute of his own greed for power. He would not dare risk having the rightful heiresses wander around, bidding their time to strike and take back Cresta. He would hunt us down until he will be sitting on the throne, no jovial worries whatsoever!" Sab bit her lip harshly that she is afraid it will cause blood to flow. Her tears are starting to fall. Frustration, anger, fear, desperation… The mixed emotions inside her are too much to contain. Their situation is hopeless, but they have to keep going. Their parents sacrificed a lot for them to escape. She would make sure that it won't go to waste.

Luffia remained quiet, she, like her sisters are on the verge of crying.

Chopper remained still near the window. Hearing them utter such statements gave him the idea of why they are wanted badly. He put pieces together and he felt like he should help them. That is the least he could do for these three.

"This is not safe for all three of you. The spell I applied won't last long since I am not the best magician and spell caster there is but it will be enough to hide us should they decide to check this area again." The three women's attention went to the cloaked figure. They were so focused on the men that are searching for them that they failed to question the identity of this man.

"We are thankful that you saved us, but please, can we know about the person who graced us with his mercy?" Sab has always been eloquent and intelligent out of the three. Her words might be thankful but her voice holds an underlying tone beneath the flowery words.

"You might hate me for what I am." Chopper said, fearful for what the outcome might be. Would they run? Despise him? Hate him?

"You saved our lives. We do not care for what you are. We care for your actions." Luffia sincerely said with a smile that made Chopper at ease. Does this woman has the ability to calm anyone's senses?

"Humans have despised my kind." The cloaked figure said, memories have flooded his mind – a reminder of what he will go through once he reveals who he is.

"Humans? You sound like - " Ann trailed off but Luffia continued.

"You're not human." Luffia stated. Her expression mirrors her amazement as to how she is glad to see a creature beyond the human realm. "Show yourself."

Chopper took off his cloak and revealed himself. Why? He does not even know, it is as if he listened to a command of a Queen but Luffia's command is not threatening. Her voice sounds as if she is trying to give Chopper his own decision to show himself or not - an if encouraging him to follow her.

The twins gasped from the sight. He has a bulked appearance, one who can be called a monster. This is Chopper's heavy human form. He decided to transform himself into his original form to see more reactions from his patients. All he got are the mouths gaping at him as well as astonishment from Luffia.

"Y-You c-can transform!" The oldest brunette exclaimed.

"You're one of the Otherworldly, aren't you?" The only blonde asked. They all stared at their savior.

"That's wonderful! How cool is that? You can transform and a good healer! That's amazing!" Luffia exclaimed almost to a point of bouncing from joy.

Chopper blushes at her compliment.

"Tell me, tell me, are we in Raftel?" Luffia asked with excitement and she ignored her injuries. She is far more excited to know if Raftel exists or if there are Faeries, pixies, elves, dragons, and everything the stories her parents told her about.

"Yes, we are in Raftel, but we are in the outskirts of it – what we called the first barrier of magic. We are yet to be in the innermost part of it."

Sab and Ann looked at each other, willing themselves not to slap each other for being afraid that this might be a dream – a dream where they are saved by an Otherworldly creature.

"Raftel exists? How? We thought those were just…" Sab was about to say myths but that thought was thrown away as the creature they all thought as myths is right in front of them, talking to them. That alone made the myths they believed in became a reality.

Chopper stared at them, unknown what to do. For the humans he encountered, he has to apply a spell so they could forget he ever existed due to their violent reactions towards him in general but to these three women, it seems like they are not the least afraid of him, more fascinated in the youngest' perspective.

"I am starting to get a headache with this matter." Ann muttered as she started to lie down to her bed, heaving a sigh of relief as soon as she laid down.

"Are your wounds hurting? I can check on them and I can change the bandages." Chopper offered. He earned a nod. He went to get his materials. "What are your names?" He asked curiously. He has never been this comfortable talking to humans ever since his experience a few years back. That was a traumatic experience for him; traumatic enough to ever swear not to associate himself with humans again but here he is now, treating them.

"I am Luffia! What's yours?" The youngest asked. She smiles at Chopper with such friendliness that surprised the healer.

"Chopper."

"Hello, Chopper! These are my sisters, Ann and Sab. They are twins. Thank you for saving me and my sisters. We owe you our lives." Luffia bowed to him, as low as her injuries allowed her to. Once again, Chopper was amazed by how she can easily accept him.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Or hate me?" The healer went to Ann's side to replace the bandages, half expecting Luffia to answer but instead, he heard the voice of Ann.

"Why would we hate you? You are our savior. It does not matter what type of creature you are." Ann almost made a snort out of the comment.

Chopper was about to utter a response when they heard more rustles from nearby. Chopper sensed that they are another group or squad. How many squads did they send after them?

All four froze, holding their breaths while trying to sharpen their senses.

"I sensed some presence nearby. I want to check every nook and cranny of this forest! We need to find them!" A shout startled the four of them.

The sisters looked at each other, a silent agreement passing through the tensed air. They must not be found, no matter what the consequence – especially now. They cannot risk involving Chopper into the discovery as that will also open up possibilities of more explorations in this forest.

"They must be hiding somewhere. Blood traces are leading somewhere around the 5-kilometer radius. Search around!" He snapped orders to the soldiers. Chopper tried to count how many there are. There are around 20 men this time. Chopper silently placed a stronger spell and a protective barrier around the hut to make it look nothing but rock. He is hoping that this is enough to hide them.

"A-are they going to find us?" Sab asked worriedly. They can fight in a fair battle, but not in this state. Not when they are yet to be fully healed. In a fight, they can win if it is against 2 or 3 opponents, but not this many.

"Let's hope they won't. I put another protective spell around the hut - "

"What's with this big chunk of rock?" One soldier asked. They all tensed especially when they all heard footsteps, not just for one person but three, coming close to where they are.

Chopper is trying to be ready for a possible discovery while the three sisters are trying to get up, forgetting the pain coming from their injuries, if it comes down to a fight, they won't back down.

"It is indeed not natural to have such a big rock. Do you think some Otherworldly are living under those?"

"Hmph! I would bet half my wage if there are. The only matter that is disturbing in this forest is its atmosphere. Otherworldly's stories exist to scare off the children to stay away from the dark." One soldier snorted, brushing off the idea that aside from humans, Otherworldly creatures are living.

"And what about the beasts?"

"They better hide from where they should be because once one shows up, these weapons will be put to good use creating holes in their bodies!" Chopper frowned at the naivety of this human. He should fear for his life. He should hope and start praying that no beasts heard what he stated for he will surely meet his doom before he can comprehend.

The soldiers' talk would have gone on if not for the rustles in the bushes from the direction of the darker side of the Dark Forest. Every soldier stayed on guard, readying their weapons. Chopper sensed the wolves around the area. He knows these wolves. They live not too far from here, serving as the first form of defense against any possible intruders. These wolves belong to Beogia. If they are in this area, this could mean that the Beogian soldiers might be nearby as well.

Considering the tremor in Cresta, that is to be expected as a countermeasure for invaders.

Chopper feared that they might be discovered. These wolves are intelligent creatures and follow the orders of the werewolves – their commanders. Their true masters are the Winged Berserkers. If the wolves were given the orders to kill any human who dares to enter the borders of Raftel, then Chopper fears the safety of the three sisters from the humans and the wolves alike.

More rustles were heard outside, diverting the attention of the soldiers. The leader of this squad shouted orders to kill any beast and to scan the area carefully. The four residents of the hut were beyond relieved that for once, they are gone chasing the wild animals.

The three sisters were on the verge of exposing themselves and challenge those men but they remembered the advice that their parents told them before: " _Not all wars can be fought physically. The hardest decision a leader can make is the decision when to back down when to regroup and fight at the right time_."

And they must do that.

"You are not safe here any longer. Sooner or later, they will bring witches or sorcerers with them in search of you. I cannot guarantee that I can hide you from them."

"Is there any way we can make them believe that we are dead?" Luffia asked thoughtfully and Sab ponders on that idea. They can at least fool them that they are dead.

"Chopper, I know this is too much to ask, but could you assist us?"

"Assist on what?" the healer asked.

"We need to get them off our trail. If we fake our death, that will buy us some time to get away."

Chopper nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"So, what do we need to do?" He asked.

"Do you still have our bloodstained clothes? We start from there. We can leave it somewhere; leave a proof that we were attacked by animals." This is the only solution in the meantime. If at least, they can stage their deaths well, this might make Akainu believe that they are all dead.

Chopper took the dirty clothes they had the night he found them. He did not wash them for he deemed it to be unusable anymore.

"Chopper, do you still remember the place you found us?" Sab asked. Plans are forming through her head. She has been the natural planner, organizer out of the three. She is wise, as per the comments she receives from the people of the kingdom.

"Yes. A hundred meters away from here, but we cannot set these around here. They will find it suspicious."

"Where do you suggest we take these?" Ann asked.

"We can take it at least to some areas they have not discovered yet. If I am going to make an estimation, they might have not looked further 300 meters east here."

All three of them nodded at each other. They have to make this believable, at least for Akainu to believe they are all dead. And afterward… They will proceed, to where? They don't know.

"We have to set these, including something that belongs to us." Sab took her bracelet, one of her most precious possession given by their parents. Ann and Lu did the same, taking off their bracelets to go with the stained clothing.

"I will be setting these. We can't risk you walking as your injuries are yet to be healed."

"Are you going to be alright?" Luffia asked with concern.

Chopper nodded as he put a cloak around himself and went outside.

The three sisters were left in the hut, lying on the beds and waited for Chopper's return.

"I can't believe we are in Raftel." Their situation earlier had made all the revelation hazy and unbelievable – it still is.

"Mom and Dad used to tell us stories of them and yet, here we are, at the outskirts of the Raftel, met one of the Otherworldly." Sab smiled to herself. It felt nostalgic thinking of their pasts, when they were still children, hearing stories from their parents about the Hidden Valley of Xavaira, the Kingdoms in Raftel, the beasts, everything.

"I've always believed those stories. I just wish Mom and Dad were here with us." Luffia's voice turned hallow, almost empty. Bringing back the memories of their childhood also brought them to their memories a few days back.

All three of them have asked themselves how had the situation turned into this? How come their peaceful lives turned into hell just by one man?

"We have to believe they are alive. We have to be strong for when we take everything back; Akainu will pay a hundred times over. For the lives lost and for the suffering he caused, he will never be forgiven; I swear it on my life." Gone are the cheerful and playful voice of the eldest princess, replaced by anger and vengeance.

Sab and Luffia agreed and swore the same oath: To avenge this suffering.

Those thoughts remained until all three drifted off to a lull sleep.

**====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===**

A woman awaits him… Singing a lullaby that eases his longing. She is the one, the one he ought to spend the rest of his life with, the one he will bow down to – his future High Queen.

Her smile is so bright, so enchanting.

Marco does know her, but at the same time, he does not.

There is an invisible barrier between them, preventing him from knowing her more. If frustrates him to no end. He spent years in this world trying to lull the emptiness he felt, an emptiness that cannot be granted by anyone except her.

But who is he referring to?

Who is she?

The woman silently calls to him but he cannot hear her voice nor utter his.

Their world is bright, fierce, but with warmth yet empty. How can he describe such a world? How can it be full of warmth yet empty?

Marco wants to know.

His blue eyes locked with the woman's eyes. The woman he knew so well but at the same time he does not, It is like looking in a wide white space.

Marco put his hands to mirror hers. He felt the sensation, the tug of instincts to embrace her but he cannot for there is an existing barrier between them – a barrier he wants to break.

"Your time will come. Sooner than both of you intended. You will meet soon…."

Marco wanted to know who was speaking but his thoughts were pulled away from the woman again. Both thrust their hands to reach to each other, but the force never let them. He tried to scream at the top of his lungs but to no avail. No voice came out and even if there is a voice, he is sure that it would not reach the woman.

Marco woke from his dream, sweating profusely.

That dream again. He's been having this dream for years now. Sometimes, he is looking from afar at the woman in the castle balcony. Whose castle, he does not know. All he knows is he is observing the dark-haired woman. That is all he could remember about her features.

Long Dark Almond hair, a bright smile that can wash all your worries – that was all he could remember. He tried so hard to remember her, but his memory, despite being a phoenix, he cannot recall the memories in his dream.

He stood from his bed to look at the bright moon gazing at the night of Raftel. From the distance, he could hear how the howls of the wolves, werewolves, and the Winged Berserkers preached the night. The growls and roars of the Dragons can be heard somewhere as well. Pixies dancing in the night, centaurs galloping in the forest, water faeries singing their songs. The sounds are served as a music to the creatures of Raftel.

A sigh escaped the High Prince's lips. He stepped into the railing of his balcony, standing, exposed to the bright moon, embracing the breeze of the night. He sighed with contentment, the frustration about his dream earlier dissipated.

Slowly, his muscled arms turned into blue fire wings, limbs forming into his true form. Blue fires encircling him along with hues of yellow and orange, mixing into his body, engulfing him as a breathtaking view.

All of his brethren, Caladrius, Griffin, Alkonost – everyone. They followed, their leader to fly to the sky.

Soon, all winged creatures followed, filling the skies of Raftel a sight to marvel.

**====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===**

"And where did you get these?" Akainu's question turned into a low growl. In his sight are blood-stained clothes ripped harshly, one could say it was ripped by the claws of beasts. In his hands were the belongings of the princesses, bracelets, and necklaces that were ripped and scattered.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We retrieved them Southeast from our starting point, with claw marks visible on the trees and traces of wolf prints were found around the area." Onigumo, the leader of the squad answered with his head bowed to the king before him.

Akainu frowned, deep in thoughts about the matters in hand.

"Have you further checked? Bodies? This hardly proves that they are dead!" He shouted, his voice echoed in the Cresta's throne room.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We have searched further, and what we found are a pool of blood scattered as if they were eaten by vicious beasts." Comil, one of the leaders of the searching squad uttered.

They have indeed searched the forest, but not the entirety of it. He did not dare voice out that the exploration only lasted in the safer parts of the Dark Forest. They might be branded as cowards for not exploring the deeper parts, but they won't risk their lives in a possible onslaught to whatever beasts lie in the forest.

Akainu's expression turned sour, angry at this discovery. He needed those women alive and yet their lives were taken by wretched beasts in that forest! The vase beside him met its impending doom as his anger flared. Now, his original plans are ruined!

The people in the throne room flinched at the outburst of the king. Their body language clearly states how afraid they are of this man. It is not just about the physique Akainu possesses, but his presence, his aura, and confidence that makes people afraid of him. He held the power they cannot contest.

"Tomorrow at dawn, travel to our training grounds 2 Days West of Cresta. Train the soldiers. Recruit as many as possible. Take all abled bodies to fight and train them as a real soldier. In due time, we will bring down that wretched forest and acquire its lands! Now, get out of my sight!"

Comil and Onigumo hurriedly left the throne room leaving the king. At this time, Marshall Teach appeared out of shadow behind the throne chair of Akainu.

He picked up the clothing of the princesses. He closed his eyes to concentrate as if he is trying to sense their presence,

"No, I cannot feel their presence at all." He said, frowning as well. "It matters not! The plan is in progress. We will invade Raftel and will have Whitebeard pay for his meddling." Akainu grinned maniacally, his fist turning into a magma, glowing brightly with anticipation.

"Zehahaha. It would be good to have his powers taken, wouldn't you agree? I will have my revenge on him for getting in my way to get the Rareborn princess."

The two men's anticipation cannot be contained.

Everything is clear.

The danger is coming in Raftel.

**====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===**

Rustles of voices went through the Revdon Palace, the center Palace in Raftel. Creatures have gathered around in hopes to get news. The ground can accommodate the entirety of creatures. It is the plaza where creatures from Beogia, Ipraecia, and Vaelon have assembled, encircling the high walls where three caves are situated. In those three caves lie the three beasts in their true form, ready to transform.

In the center of the ground lies the chairs intended for the High rulers and the Peace Keeper. It is like the throne room, but this has a larger area where official ceremonies occur, and news to announce.

In years, these grounds have not been used to announce depressing matters, but it is inevitable as the matters happening in Cresta involves them indirectly.

The High Princes sat on their respective thrones, looking mighty and powerful. Beneath their seats is the Peace Keeper's, Whitebeard, sitting on his massive chair, massive enough to accommodate his size.

"Residents of Raftel, we brought you to this very ground to make announcements." Everyone fell silent, intent to hear more from the peacekeeper himself.

"We have intruders on the borders of our land." Whitebeard spoke and everyone frowned and scowled. One question on their minds: Who would dare set foot on their holy land?

"Yesterday, the wolves have noticed the number of soldiers around the borders. Two squads have been spotted." High Prince Kidd's voice sounds grim. Pity for anyone who would anger this creature, for there would be no mercy at the hands of this beast.

"We want all of you to be wary of the surroundings. We will require everyone's cooperation. The best spell casters from the three kingdoms shall work together to strengthen the barriers of Raftel, starting from the borders." High Prince Marco called out. He will personally see through the group of spellcasters as he is branded as the best in his kingdom and the entire Raftel.

"I require the assembly of frontline soldiers from every kingdom. Be prepared for border patrols, defense battles against intruders." High Prince Kidd shouted with firmness. Growls of agreement from the most monstrous of the beasts were heard. They are anticipating good guidance from Kidd himself.

"For those who lack sufficient training shall be trained in the training grounds. We ought to be prepared for any intrusion to come." High Prince Zoro's voice echoed. There are whispers of agreement mixed with questions. These actions spoke as if they are preparing for war.

The restlessness of the creatures reached the ears of the High rulers. Whitebeard took the matters on his hand to ease the confusion and turn everyone at ease despite the tension.

"You all may be aware of how the Cresta has fallen to the hands of usurpers. These usurpers might be planning to explore these forests which were left alone for years due to the peaceful nature of Cresta's rulers. We all have to prepare for anything worse coming." Whitebeard spoke and this cleared some questions but raised a few.

"Since a group of scouts was seen in the borders of Raftel, will the previous statement of tending to humans should we deem them worthy be applicable?" Jinbei, one of the best soldiers of the merfolk creatures spoke out.

The three high rulers looked at each other. Each one has their own opinion. Marco would dare say yes, but Kidd would not agree and Zoro will act as the intermediary.

"Hmph! They cannot be trusted. If I were to place a fact in this situation, it would be to kill anyone who dares trespass the borders. My wolves alone can deal with them and all those puny humans will think that the wild wolves did it." Kidd pointed out. The wolves all growled with anticipation at the statement of their Master. They are intelligent creatures but full of carnage and eager for battle.

"That would still raise suspicions to humans. It would do well to raise questions as to how wolves defeated squads with numbers greater than 20 by just wolves. They knew too well that wolves will not dare to attack humans with greater numbers. We cannot just slaughter them in such a manner." Marco argued in a calm tone.

"Humans are vile creatures, greedy, and full of tricks. Never trust a human at first sight and never bring them to the inner lands. The previous statement, it might be best not to accommodate any humans at all." Zoro spoke out. He rarely does step up. He is a quiet man capable of listening and balancing the circumstances.

Everyone fell as silent as the void, waiting for the final word. Whitebeard looked at the Three High Princes. He, as the peacekeeper has his own voice and if he won't utter them now, then it would be too late.

"It would be best to stay as hidden as possible. Kill anyone who you deemed to have ill intention towards our borders. Remember, not all humans are evil. You may be well aware that for years, Cresta has prevented any intruders to explore our lands." Whitebeard stated. It is not clear if he is implying an aid to humans or not but everyone adheres to his advice for they know they will need it.

**====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===**

A day has passed since Chopper set the stained clothing 300 meters east from the hut. The search party had decreased for this day. They were thankful for the results for the three women needed a good rest.

"So, what creature are you?" Luffia asked. She had been meaning to ask questions to their healer since last night but her older sisters have forbidden her in dong so.

"I am a half-human and half reindeer." Chopper is currently preparing medicine for their wounds. Their wounds might be healing quickly, but it would be best to make sure it heals well.

"You're a Halfborn That is amazing." Luffia praised. She has always been fascinated by the stories of otherworldly and right now, she is left to face one.

"S-Shut up! You're p-praise is not making me happy, bastard!~~" The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows ay the sudden display of personality of Chopper. Luffia, on the other hand, laughed heartily at him.

"Say, Chopper, weren't the Halfborn creatures extinct during the great war?" Ann asked in a good manner. She does not want to offend Chopper, not because she is afraid of him but because she cares for what the healer feels since he is their savior.

Chopper looked down at the crushed leaves of medicine in his bowl.

"Yes, in fact, there aren't many half-born creatures in Raftel. The memories of the war are still fresh in their minds."

"They should never judge a person through heritage. They should judge them for who they are." Luffia stated with conviction. She never liked how people treated them just because they are princesses. They are often misjudged by nobilities from the different kingdoms and she always hated it.

Chopper felt how Luffia meant to comfort him and he deeply appreciated it. This is the first time he has ever interacted with a human in an equal conversation. Chopper could see how they look at him. They looked at him for who he is and the monster he looks.

Tears at his eyes are warning to fall. Sensing this, the three women panicked.

"Hey, Chopper, did we say something wrong? I'm sorry if we did."

Chopper shook his head and smiled genuinely at the three of them.

"Thank you for not treating me like a monster or savage or not n-normal."

Sab's heart melted. It must be so hard for him to deal with being torn between the worlds of Otherworldly and Human Realm.

"You don't need to thank us. It is we who should thank you for being our savior."

"We were raised not to discriminate people. Besides, since we were children, we always wish for the stories of Raftel to be true. Meeting a Halfborn is a dream come true for the three of us." Ann added.

"That is right! We are friends now, aren't we?" Luffia smiled at him and Chopper nodded. He had never experienced such welcoming words. True, he is a known healer in Raftel, but not all trust him especially if he is handling the medicines of Whitebeard himself. Although the Peace Keeper trusts him, it never gave Chopper a peace of mind, unlike these three's words.

He should not be trusting humans easily but there is just something indescribable about them that he could not explain.

"So, how was Raftel? What was it like? Do they have dragons, centaurs, and all the beasts in the stories?" Luffia continued to ask, excited to know more. What was once stories are now real.

"Yes. Dragons still exist in Raftel. They still rule over Vaelon as we speak."

"So, the Three Kingdoms of the Beasts still exist?" Ann asked.

"Yes, but unlike before, there are quite a few changes. After the war, as what Robin told me, the Three Kingdoms left were Vaelon, Ipraecia, and Beogia. To prevent any war to break out, they appointed a Peace Keeper, the main advisor for the entire Raftel. His name is Edward Newgate."

"So, he is a superior beast himself, standing in as a King?" Sab asked, confused about the situation.

Chopper shook his head.

"No, the decision still lies on the shoulders of the High Princes. Whitebeard, as what we called our Peace Keeper, only oversees the peace of Raftel and advises the High Princes."

"High Princes?" Ann looked confused. It seems that the Raftel from what they were told turned different after the war.

"Yes. The Three Beast Kingdoms are now ruled by High Princes. Since the appointment of the Peace Keeper, Raftel's ways of ruling have changed for the better. That also includes the titles. The three High Princes can be called Kings already by human standards, but since they don't have mates yet, they are yet to earn the title High King." Chopper explained. He is pleased with how he explained the situation of Raftel to them. He tried his best to explain it the same way Robin did.

"Why are they called High Prince? Can't they be called just prince?" Sab asked one more time. Luffia remained silent, contemplating on the information given and processing it as earnest as possible.

"They are called High Prince because they are rulers of Kingdoms. In one kingdom there consists of different creatures and races. Each race has its leader or ruler but that ruler answers to the High Prince himself. In Beogia, there are werewolves. Each pack has its Alpha but that Alpha answers to High Prince. The same for Ipraecia and Vaelon."

"Almost like noblemen in our kingdom. There are dukedoms ruled by dukes and duchesses and they report directly to the king and queen." Ann analyzed. She can be quite intelligent if she wants to be.

"Yes. Although Raftel differs in terms of the Peace Keeper." Chopper added. The three women were beyond amazed at the discovery. They are eager to know more of it, Chopper could tell and he is willing to accommodate questions, but he like them has some of his own.

"May I ask a question to the three of you?"

"Go ahead." Luffia encouraged.

"There is an invasion in the castle of Cresta. The soldiers yesterday were all intended to find the three of you. By any chance, are you someone who has an important role in Cresta? A role big enough to send search parties after you?" Chopper posted his impending question. The sisters fell silent, grim on their situation.

The silence stayed for what felt like minutes and Luffia decided to break the silence. The least they could give to their savior is the truth that he seeks.

"Yes, we do. Akainu sent those soldiers after us because of our status. We are the Princesses of Cresta." Hearing it confirmed Chopper's first question as to their identities.

"How about your parents?" Their faces turned sadder, grim, and full of grief. Chopper regretted the question as this is not a topic that they are ready to explore. "You don't need to answer. I understand." They all nodded at him with a small smile on their lips.

"I'll go outside for a while to get food to warm your stomachs before giving you your medicines. Do not worry, I put extra defense spell around the hut in case anyone tried to breakthrough."

"Just be careful, Chopper."

"I will." With a cloak to cover his form, Chopper began his walk to get the food for his patients. He can get fruits and vegetables for them. He cannot get farther as he is afraid that they are left defenseless in case the soldiers decided to explore more and refused to give up.

As he is searching for edible fruits around the area, he came across a group of werewolves, surveying the area in their human forms.

"Who goes there?!" a gruff voice startled Chopper from harvesting some bananas.

For safe measures, Chopper took off his hood to reveal who he is. It would not do well to be mistaken as an intruder for werewolves are never forgiving to those who trespass their territory. At the back of Chopper's mind, he silently reminded himself that this area belongs to the jurisdiction of Beogia.

Chopper found himself facing one of the fiercest commanding warriors of Beogia – Wire. He is one of the Winged Berserkers and known for his monstrous battle prowess. At the back of this commanding warrior are two winged berserkers and four werewolves. It is easy to identify what race they belong to as Winged Berserkers have silver Metal decorating their body with the Beogia Crest embedded in it. Warrior Commanders will get the golden Beogian Crest while the Werewolves wore a silver one.

All of their physiques are intimidating as if they are all trained to go to war every day.

"What is the Royal Healer doing in these parts?" Wire asked with a low growl on his throat as if he is looking at a waiting prey, ready to have his limbs be ripped off.

"I am currently staying at my hut nearby. I am exploring these parts to get herbs and medicines." It has been a known fact to the whole kingdom that Chopper rarely stays in the inner parts of the Raftel. His reason is to gather herbs used for medicines, but in all truth, he is avoiding any criticism from the Pure blooded ones.

"Haven't you been informed, Healer? Every creature living in the outskirts are to stay in the inner barriers of Raftel. These are dangerous times. You should get to the inner barriers." Wire informed him. Some information sank to Chopper's mind. The soldiers in search of Andrea, Sabrina, and Luffia did not go unnoticed by the rulers.

The recent events in Cresta had led to massive defense protocols and measures within Raftel.

"Are we expecting an invasion?" Chopper asked.

"Most likely, if all the human soldiers 5 miles East were to go by. Hurry and get all your belongings." One werewolf said. Chopper merely nodded, information is being processed inside his head. Sorts of possibilities are playing in his mind and he fears for the safety of the Cresta princesses.

"Thank you for the information. I will gather my belongings all at once. Please excuse me."

Chopper hurried to the direction of his hut to warn the princesses of the dangers ahead. In his hurried state, he missed the untrusting looks from the Beogian Army.

"He stinks of human smell." One werewolf noted.

"He is half-human, fool!" the other werewolf barked as if to mock the previous statement.

Wire frowned but never uttered a word.

"Move out! We are to meet the Centaurs and the Winged Serpents at our meeting point. They should be done with their patrol." All of them nodded.

"Watch out that healer's actions. There is something he is hiding." With one last look as to where Chopper headed, Wire guided his brethren to their meeting point.

**====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===**


	5. Achilles

_Exploring the Dark Forest is forbidden in Cresta. The King and Queen made the proclamation even before their children were born. They deemed the forest too dangerous and the wild beings that live in the Dark Forest might stir up trouble for the citizens of Cresta._

_Even with the proclamation, the three princesses never followed that law. In ways unknown to everyone, they skip lessons and sneak out of the palace to explore the forest nearby._

_They built a treehouse in a spot that they knew no man would dare enter, assuring them that it won't be discovered._

_"I am going to write in my journal somewhere. I can't find myself to concentrate on this due to the noisy people around." Sab complained, with a hint of annoyance evident on her face. Even if she stayed in the library, she won't find peace knowing that people are restless around her._

_"Of course. They are preparing for the coming festival." Ann answered. Her tone speaks as if she is asking if her twin sister forgot about the annual festival held in the Capital City._

_"I am fully aware of that fact but it doesn't mean I have to like all of it." She snarls a reply to her twin sister surprising the older brunette princess._

_"Why don't you like it? There are tons of foods to eat and we can explore as people are busy in those days." Luffia, who was sitting on the chair at the balcony reasoned, her innocent eyes blinking at her blonde sister with so much confusion._

_Her simplicity cannot get hold of Sab's point._

_"I can't concentrate with all the rustles around. I just want to write in my journal, be at peace but all the people here are noisy!"_

_The two brunettes looked at each other with confusion. Neither of them gets what riled their sister up._

_"If you cannot concentrate here in the quietest place in the Palace, then how about in the forest? We can sneak around and visit our hideout." Luffia said with a shrug making Sab look at her sister with interest._

_"Why didn't I think of that? I am stupid! The best place to write and concentrate is in the forest! Alright, let's go!"_

_"Go, as in now? In the middle of the morning clearly a few minutes before lunch?" Ann asked with confusion and bafflement. It seems that their sister's rational thinking has been blocked today as she is not getting their situation at hand._

_"Does it matter? We sneak anytime we want, don't we?"_

_Ann huffed with annoyance while Luffia remained smiling earnestly – enjoying the banters of her older sisters._

_"Need I remind you sister, that if we don't show up at lunch, there would be a massive search around the Palace and knowing our dear father, he would halt all the activities for the festival and have everyone in the shouting distance look for us."_

_Sab thought for a moment and fought the urge to smack herself on the head. Of course, how could she forget? It is customary for them to show up at lunch. Knowing how much they love to eat, they won't let the lunch period pass by without getting any food, and if they won't show themselves in time that would lead to unnecessary conclusions from the King._

_"You're right. How did you get so smart?"_

_"That's rude! I am smart!" Ann defended herself from the question. "Just not as smart as you." She grumbled because she knew all too well that Sab is the smartest out of the three._

_"Why are you so stupid today, Sab?" Luffia asked with innocence. Her expression is curious about the answer. Ann ended up laughing so hard at Sab's annoyed expression._

_"Yeah, tell us Sab, why are you so stupid today?" Ann is sporting a smirk on her face that clearly states mockery for the blonde. Then again, her ideas became irrational, and yes – she would dare say it is stupid, even for her. Even so, this does not earn her sisters the right to be smug at her unique mindset for the day._

_"I am not stupid today! Clean off that smirk on your faces!"_

_"Uh-huh. Then why did you not think of that simple fact?" Ann challenged. A smirk clearly shows that she is enjoying the show._

_"I am not in my right mindset as of the moment. I just need to clear my mind off." Sab explained. It would not do well to be riled up more than she already is._

_"Clearing your mind… Means being stupid for the day?" Luffia asked with a grin on her face._

_A tick mark appeared on Sab's face as she tried to be calm but seeing Ann's laughing form and the grin on Luffia's face, calmness can be forgotten._

_With a shout, she launched herself at her sisters ready for an all-out brawl._

_After their brawl, the three sisters went to the dining area to get their lunch. They immediately earned a look from their parents and servants._

_"All three of you looked like you've been in a tornado!" Rouge exclaimed as she looked at her daughters' state of dress. Their dresses were torn and there are some feathers glued to their hairs. The Queen is thinking those feathers might have come from the pillows in their chambers._

_"We just had a brawl, that's all." Luffia merrily replied while she sat on her usual seat. The twins followed suit as they all sat waiting for the food to arrive._

_Despite the brawl they all did, they looked happy and having fun which is enough for the King and Queen._

_"What are you up to this afternoon, girls?" King Roger asked while the second course is being served on their table._

_"Nothing." Ann answered. She is busy eating that a coherent response can't be formed properly._

_"Nothing?" Roger asked again, amusement in his voice is clearly showing._

_"Yes. Just a little exploration." Sab shrugged as well. They could not tell their parents that they will be visiting their hideout in the forest for they know the King and Queen won't let them._

_"Yes, a little exploration, and we will have fun!" The youngest almost jumped from where she is sitting while still eating the chicken leg._

_"Exploration, huh? Does that involve trouble along the way? The last festival we had, you three did your so-called explorations which involved eat and run in restaurants while dressed in robes that disguised you as a man." Rouge reminded. That had not been a good incident, further worsening the children's reputation across the Kingdom. The residents of the Capital city might be fond of them, but their mischiefs can rile up even the most patient people in the kingdom._

_"Hahaha. That was a good move if you ask me!"_

_"Roger!" Rouge reprimanded her husband. He has been too considerate of their daughters' behaviors that spoiled them so much. Not that Rouge is any better as well._

_"In any case, girls, please don't cause too much trouble." Rouge reminded them. She knew too well they will cause trouble but at least they can lessen the damage if necessary._

_"We will!" the three agreed. They are done eating and went upstairs to get dressed. They can't go out in their dresses. They have to wear something comfortable._

_After getting dressed, they went outside to explore the city first. It would not do them any good to go straight to the forest. They will be discovered so they have to set their trails around the city then they can sneak around and go to the forest._

_After showing up in the Capital city, they decided that they should go to their secret entrance to the forest. While they are crawling to get to their secret entrance which will lead them to the Dark Forest, the King and Queen are looking at them from the balcony._

_"They must have thought that we are not aware of their activities." Roger stated with amusement about what his children are doing._

_"Of course. After all, they inherited that character from you." Rouge said with a hint of amusement and teasing which made the King laugh._

_"Hahaha! Damn right!" As the children disappeared to their secret entrance, the Royal couple decided to attend to matters at hand for the coming festival._

_The three princesses walked side by side, Luffia in between of her sisters. They brought their pipes which served as their weapons if there are wild animals around._

_They walked for 20 minutes, as their hideout is a bit far from the entrance to the forest. They have to go through bushes, edgy rocks, and even cliffs just to get to their hideout. Just walking in this forest is dangerous enough as there might be animals wandering that could kill them, yet that did not change their minds - instead, it fueled their adventurous spirits._

_As soon as they arrived at their destination, they all smiled as if they went home. Aside from the palace, this has been their second home._

_The hideout cannot be considered hideout to everyone as it is easily noticeable for those who pass by this area and since no human except for the three dared to go in this forest, this place is exclusive for them._

_This is the largest tree within a 10-kilometer radius and it fits their hideout well. It took them a week before they were able to assemble this house._

_Luffia immediately climbed to their ladder to settle down their belongings and Ann followed suit. Sab wanted to but she remembered the main reason why she went to this forest._

_"I am going to find a suitable place for me to write in my journal." She shouted at her sisters. Ann and Lu peaked at the top of the treehouse._

_"Are you going to be alright? Don't go too far and shout if you face any danger." Ann reprimanded. The oldest princess is overprotective of her sisters, especially to Luffia._

_Sab nodded as a response to her warning, acknowledging it._

_"Don't worry. I will be at a shouting distance."_

_"Bye Sab. Take care!" Luffia waved at her and she waved back before she started to walk down the path where she usually writes her journal._

_Sab's favorite spot is a site to hold. It is a good clearing with flowers around, an overlooking view of the forest which she finds breathtaking especially during sunrise._

_She settled in the nearby tree so she could lean her back on its trunk. She started writing in her journal. It is not just her journal but also her family's. She sighed with contentment as the world is peaceful around her, nothing can disturb her peace._

_A rustle in the bushes broke Sab's concentration. She looked at where the noise came from while frowning, annoyed at being disturbed._

_She had all the intention to ignore whatever the rustle is but it became frequent and annoying. A whimpered cry was heard during that rustle which made the blonde princess curious._

_She knew at the back of her mind that she should not be trusting her surroundings as what she heard might endanger her but curiosity won over her rational reasons. She found herself neglecting her journal and started walking to where the noises came from._

_Moving the bushes out of the way, she tried to find where the sounds are coming from. As she continued to walk down to the deeper parts of the forest, the whimpers grew louder. She tried to heighten her senses in search of where the cries are._

_As she walked near a clearing in the forest, she found something unbelievable._

_A wolf pup stuck in a boulder._

_Sab hurried to the side to help the pup who squealed in surprise and fear at her._

_"Hush, little one. Let me help you." She tried to make the poor creature calm. She knew she should not be helping this vile creature for even though it is a pup, it can still hurt her, but deep down her heart, she could not find the will to leave this baby wolf. Not when it requires her help._

_The wolf seemed to calm down but looked at her as if she would do anything to harm it._

_Sab tried to move the boulder, but it is too heavy even for her but she did not give up. She needs to move the boulder, just enough to set this pup's left hind leg free._

_As soon as the boulder rolled enough to set the pup free, the little wolf immediately moved out of the way to free itself._

_Sab gasped for breath. The boulder took almost all of her strength. Sab ignored her heavy breathing as she searched for the wolf. Her eyes landed on the little wolf, limping and bleeding too much._

_She tried to get close to it but it snarled at her making her jump in surprise. It should not be a surprise at all as wolves are not known for their friendliness. Nevertheless, Sab has to do something to help this young injured wolf._

_"I won't hurt you, little one. Let me heal your wounds." She tried to sound calm to encourage the creature to trust her. It is giving her a look that clearly states it would never trust a human but she has to look at the wounds or else it won't heal properly or will cause a blood loss._

_Sab slowly approached the still snarling animal. Sab tried to communicate with it through her eyes, informing the wolf that she has no intention of harming him._

_It flinched when she touched its injured leg._

_"Hush, little one." She soothed. Looking at the leg, Sab winced. Just from looking at the bruised leg, it reminded her of the days when her youngest sister gets an injury such as this. Luffia always complains about it, whining endlessly._

_"Hold still. We need to clean the wound first. I am going to bring you to the water bank to clean your wounds, okay?" Sab looked like a fool talking to a baby wolf, but she does not care. She feels like the baby wolf can understand her. Call her foolish or crazy, but her instincts are telling her to do so._

_When there were no snarls, she gently lifted the animal and clutches it to her arms, avoiding the wound. The animal silently let Sab carry him to the riverbank nearby._

_As soon as they are near the water, Sab gently laid the animal on the flat rock before taking her handkerchief off and soaked it with water. She cleaned the wound using the handkerchief who stayed like a good puppy and let her clean the wound._

_As soon as it is cleaned, Sab examined the injury. It looks like the cut is not too deep. It should heal as long as it is not strained. She might not be a doctor, but she knows a decent knowledge in treating shallow wounds especially if she has rash and troublesome sisters to take care of._

_Sab took the red ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around the wolf._

_"This will do for now, but you can't walk properly and it is dangerous for you to be in the forest on your own. We have to find someplace safe for you to stay until you are well enough." With no qualms, Sab carried the wolf again. She could only think of one place where the baby wolf can stay._

_They reached the clearing where Sab was writing her journal. Nearby, there is a small cave, large enough for the baby wolf to stay safe._

_"I think this should do for a moment unless you would prefer to stay at our hideout but I know you won't be comfortable with so many humans around." Sab is talking to the wolf as if it would understand what she is trying to convey._

_"Do you have a name?" It would be quite surprising if the wolf will answer her. "I supposed you don't. Then, I'll give you one. I could see that you are a male, so Louis sounds right, hm?"_

_The baby wolf looked like it just snorted at her. It must not like the name. For a young wolf, it seems to be arrogant._

_"Okay, not Louis, How about Achilles? You have a bad foot, so I think it suits you well." The baby wolf looks like he likes the name. "That's all set then. I will call you Achilles." Sab scratched him under his ear which he seems to like it as he started to react well to her touch._

_"Sab!" A shout from the distance startled both Sab and Achilles. The young wolf started to growl threateningly._

_"Don't worry. Those are my sisters looking for me. I should go. I'm sorry, I cannot bring you to our house since there are lots of humans living there. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_The young wolf drifted to sleep and let Sab go. The blonde princess smiled as she left the wolf and decided to go back to her sisters._

_Ann immediately turned suspicious as she looked over her sister._

_"Why are your clothes dirty?" she asked._

_Sab looked down her shirt and it is indeed dirty with furs and grasses._

_Sab just shrugged the question. Ann did not pursue an answer as there are more matters they have to turn their attention into._

_"Why did you call?" Sab asked._

_"We're going to hunt wild boars in the forest. Lu's hungry."_

_"Food! Food! Meat! Meat!" The youngest demanded while getting excited at the prospect of meat._

_"When was she not hungry?" Sab asked a rhetorical question. "Alright. Let's go hunting then we can go home before they try to send a search party after us."_

_With that, off they go to hunting._

_The next day came. Sab is excited to go back to the forest to check the little wolf and she was beyond happy that she found Achilles in the small cave, looking well._

_"Here. I know you are hungry." Sab gave Achilles the chicken leg that she smuggled out of the kitchen. The wolf happily ate what he was offered. He tried to stand up, the injury he got yesterday seems to be healing properly which surprised Sab as the injury should not be healing this quickly._

_"Good for you to have your wounds heal properly." She said. She went to sit at her favorite spot to write on her journal once again. Achilles observed her and she let the baby wolf be._

_Time passed by. The wolf which is bigger than a normal dog puppy must have been bored out of his mind as he tried to walk near Sab and peaked at what she is doing. Sab let the wolf do whatever it pleases but Achilles is not amused by being ignored as he placed his other foot on Sab's journal._

_"What?" The wolf gave her an annoyed look before he decided to lay down next to Sab. Sab is confused about Achilles' actions but shrugged it and continued to work on her journal._

_Once she is done writing, she started caressing Achilles under jaw which the wolf approved. A smile started to show on the princess' face._

_For the next few days, Sab continued to nurse Achilles back to health. Right now, he is able to run without limping. Her recent actions and activities raised suspicions and curiosity from her sisters._

_"She must be hiding something." Ann muttered to Lu as they planned to follow their sister._

_This is the Fifth Day that they noticed their sister's behavior especially if they are in their hideout. She would immediately bid goodbye with the reason of going to write her journal in somewhere quiet._

_"Come on, let's follow her." Ann and Lu crawled their way to the bushes to hide. They've disguised themselves with bushes they found on their way in hopes of camouflaging._

_They stopped when they reached a clearing which they knew as Sab's favorite place to write her journal._

_"Achilles!" Sab called out. Ann and Lu looked at each other with mixed confusion. They don't know anyone with the name of Achilles._

_They looked at their sister, shocked to see a small black wolf. It might not be a fully grown animal but it can still tear their sister apart._

_They were about to take actions and battle the wolf, but they stopped dead on their tracks after seeing what the wolf did. Instead of attacking Sab, the wolf rubbed its head on their sister's leg._

_"Hello, there. I see you got yourself a meal."_

_Sab scratched the wolf's ear._

_The two princesses stared, shocked at the sight in front of them._

_Their shocked states were broken by the growl coming from the wolf. It seemed to have sensed their presence._

_"Who goes there?" Sab questioned, readying her weapons. Ann decided to reveal herself first._

_"It's us, sister." Luffia followed her example. Sab stared at them and the wolf still growled, positioning itself in front of Sab as if it is trying to protect her._

_Ann looked warily at the wolf, in her mind, she is estimating that it is about 1 meter tall. Luffia on the other looked at the creature with utmost interest, her eyes shining brightly like the sun due to her excitement._

_"That's a wolf, Sab." Ann pointed out, hostile towards the wolf. For reasons unknown, the wolf seems to have understood what Ann's words mean as it continued to growl at her._

_"I am fully aware of that fact. This is Achilles. He's harmless, so you don't have to worry. Achilles, stay down, these are my sisters." Sab commanded and the wolf calmed down a bit but still looked wary at Ann._

_"So this is the reason why you've been acting differently in the last few days. Why did you not tell us about it? Why keep it a secret?"_

_Sab sighed. She should have told them about Achilles from the start, but the wolf does not like humans except for her._

_"He does not like the presence of humans. Besides, he is injured. I nursed him back to health." Sab answered Ann. The eldest nodded at the explanation. The twins have been busy with their conversation that they failed to notice how Luffia, with eyes gleaming with excitement, walked towards the wolf._

_"Wolfy!" She squealed in excitement before she threw herself at the wolf, so fast that even the animal was not able to dodge. She embraced the wolf with an unbelievable force for a 7-year-old girl as she screamed in delight. "Wolfy!"_

_Achilles made a whimpering sound as if he was being crushed to death. That might be well true as Luffia embraced the wolf tightly, not caring for the strength she is using._

_Ann and Sab looked at the situation with wide eyes that put a plate to shame._

_"Luffia!" they all screamed._

_Ann screamed as she thought of how dangerous the wolf is. Luffia is hugging it with no qualms, carelessly without heed to possible danger._

_Sab screamed for a different reason. Achilles is about to die._

_"Luffia, let go!" The twins tried their earnest to untangle Luffia from Achilles._

_As soon as they were successful, Achilles, with his tail between his legs, hid behind Sab, his eyes are fearfully looking at Luffia. afraid she might kill him anytime._

_Ann looked at the situation and felt the sentiments of the wolf. No one would be appreciative of having someone like Luffia hug them to death._

_"Wolfy! Wolfy!" She screamed, trying to get close to the wolf._

_"Luffia, his name is Achilles, not Wolfy." Sab corrected. She scratched Achilles' ears to calm him down._

_"Aww! But I like calling him Wolfy! Let's play!" The youngest smiled at the wolf but all Achilles can see is death flashing before its eyes._

_"Lu, calm down. You almost choked the poor creature to death!" Ann pointed out. She pity Achilles now._

_Hearing this, Luffia felt guilty._

_"Sorry, Wolfy. I did not mean it." She apologized at Achilles who seems to have caught its breath. "I just want to be friends with you and play. I did not mean to hurt you." Luffia's eyes turned sad as she looked at Achilles. Her dark eyes, watering with tears of guilt and sadness. She looked like she carried the weight of the world._

_The twins tried to look away. This look is dangerous._

_No one can refuse Luffia once she pulled that sad eyes, brimming with tears while she is asking for something she wanted._

_Apparently, Achilles is not an exemption as he walked towards Luffia and rubbed his head at her arms._

_Luffia's face brightened with excitement._

_"Wolfy wants to play with me!" she screamed as she once again hugged Achilles to death. Once again, the twins tried to pull her away from Achilles._

_Days passed and the three sisters all nursed Achilles back to his health. They all formed a bond, strong enough even for a wolf whose nature is to be untrusting, territorial, and a hunter._

_Nevertheless, they kept Achilles in their hideout but they knew that he has to go back to where he should be. Day by day, the forest is being explored by different groups. It would be best to have Achilles at the deepest part of the forest where no human can hunt him down._

_An animal like him must roam free. This is not an environment suitable for a hunter like Achilles. Sab is aware that once he is well enough, he must leave._

_"Are you sure we should let him go? One word from you, and he will stay." Ann voiced out. The eldest princess knew that the bond between Achilles and Sab is strong and she is the witness as to how Achilles will follow Sab everywhere as if she has become its master._

_"No. This would be best for him. It would not well for him to stay in these parts any longer. He also needs to have a pack of his own, a family. He has to be where he should be and that is not here." Sab is hurting deep down her heart as she is saying this. She wants Achilles to stay but she should not be selfish as to follow what she wants to ignore what has to be done._

_"Wolfy won't stay? But I will miss him!" Luffia is on the verge of crying. She was so happy during their visits to the hideout because she was able to play with Achilles who she still calls Wolfy up to this day._

_"Lu, please understand. He has to go back to his pack. His parents must be worried about him. It is not in his nature to be exposed to the hunters of this forest. He is the hunter, Lu. Human hunters have been increasing as of late and we cannot let Achilles be killed just because we wanted to keep him." Sab pointed out. As of late, the guards have been talking about the increase of hunters and explorers in the forest._

_She is not worried about that but what she made her mind unsettled is the rumors around town about the howls of wolves nearby. The howls are loud enough to be heard by the entire city. The people of Cresta were afraid of any sudden attacks from wild animals from the Dark Forest._

_"I will still miss him." Luffia said, understanding the whole situation._

_"We all will, Lu. Achilles is a great wolf. I don't doubt he will become an Alpha someday." Ann added. She might have been wary of Achilles at first, but the wolf has been a good companion for them during their hunting._

_"That's settled then. Tomorrow, we shall bid farewell to Achilles."_

_After the conversation was settled, they all lied down on the bed to get their sleep._

_Morning came and the three princesses decided to go to their hideout earlier so as to spend time with Achilles before letting him go._

_As they were telling their parents that they will explore the city once again, the King and Queen shook their heads._

_"It is dangerous outside. There have been hunters everywhere. Who knows, these hunters might not only be after the animals of the forest but also kidnap children? We can't know for sure. You are to stay here in the palace until these matters have been settled." Roger firmly stated and dismissed the three children and told them to be at the palace grounds only._

_The three princesses went to their chamber after their father's refusal. Sab walked with no calmness at all. Foot stomping at the concrete floor of the chamber while biting her lips, frowning madly._

_"They must be hunting down every animal nearby. We have to warn Achilles. He has to leave towards the deeper parts of the Dark Forest!"_

_"We can't get outside. There are guards everywhere. Knowing our father, he must have issued a warning towards them to never let us out. We can't use the secret entrance to the gardens since for sure, there would be guards stationed there." Ann pointed out. They are running out of options._

_They know their hideout cannot be found easily, but they cannot be sure. If they, as children found that place, then most likely, the adults who have better experience in explorations will most likely find it._

_They also knew that there are tracks everywhere that can lead those hunters to where Achilles is. He can defend himself, that is for sure, but if there are too many opponents carrying guns and weapons, then even Achilles can't win._

_"Entrance in the gardens? If we cannot use that, how about the other entrance?" Luffia asked thoughtfully._

_"What other entrance? There are several entrances to the forest but those ways were outside of the palace grounds. We have to go through the gate before making our way to the forest." Sab hissed. She is trying to be as calm as possible but their situation is difficult._

_"Nuh-uh. I am talking about the way at the back of the kitchen. There is a small tunnel that leads to the pathway where we usually take in exploring the dark forest. Although it is not as easy as what we have in the gardens."_

_Luffia discovered this while she was out stealing food from the kitchen. She was eating the apples from the food storage room when she happened to notice a small gap on the floor underneath one table. Her curiosity leads her to discover the tunnel. At first, she thought it will lead her to another storage room, but it did not. Soon, she found her way in the middle of the forest where they usually do their adventures._

_The pathway is an underground passageway. It must have been there in case of emergencies. That was what Luffia thought after she discovered it._

_The twins looked at each other, then to their sister._

_"Lu, are you sure this way you are referring to will lead us to the forest?" Ann asked to make sure that they heard it correctly._

_"Yes. I used it sometimes. We can use it to get to the forest to meet with Wolfy."_

_"Lu, lead us to that tunnel."_

_They tried to be calm and unsuspicious. Many servants passed them by asking as to where they would be going and all the sisters answered is to the kitchen which is not a lie and definitely not suspicious._

_They still have an hour before the servants will start to prepare for lunch._

_Luffia led them to the storage room and to the latch she found._

_"Come on. We have a long way to walk." She was the first one to climb downstairs without any light at all. Sab lit the torch she carried and followed her sister. Ann was the last one to follow them._

_The twins looked at the tunnel with curiosity. This looked like it has not been used for years._

_"Luffia, how far are we from the exit?" Ann asked. There is something about this tunnel that makes her uncomfortable. It is not malice or anything that they have to fear, just something._

_"We should keep going and then we can reach the first exit."_

_"First exit? What do you mean?" Sab asked with curiosity and suspicion._

_"There was another exit at the farthest of the tunnel. I tried using it once but it is so dark and creepy so I did not use it again."_

_The twins did not ask for more questions. They should just focus on getting to Achilles._

_They reached the end of the tunnel, and as Luffia opened the latched door, they came in contact with the familiar forest._

_They were astonished at how they were able to travel this far. There are questions in their minds regarding the tunnel but that is not important right now. All they have to focus on is the fact that they have to reach Achilles and release him to the deeper parts of the forest._

_The three children began to travel to their hideout. Along the way, they heard some gunshots and shouts from the distance._

_"Hurry!" They all tried to run as fast they what their little legs could provide._

_Running frantically, they reached the hideout but they stopped dead on their tracks as they heard footsteps and voices from nearby._

_"Boss! Check this out! Someone build a treehouse in these parts!" All three froze. They were too late. They discovered the treehouse sooner than expected._

_"Fool! We are not here for the treehouse! We are here to track this down!" The three peeked from their hiding spot only to see that the huge man is holding furs that no doubt came from Achilles._

_Sab counted how many men are present. There are 10 of them, heavily armed with hunting tools and weapons. They also have weapons for trapping animals. This won't be good for them. They can't handle all 10 of them. They might be able to handle at most, three men if they cooperate, but not these numbers._

_"We should find Achilles. He should be somewhere - " Ann trailed off as they heard a howl not far from where they are. "Shit! We have to get to Achilles - "_

_"Hoh… Look what do we have here? Children playing hide and seek?" The three children froze on their tracks as the voice they heard is full of malice. They slowly turned towards whoever spoke and that is a decision they should not have taken for what they saw were four men, dressed like the other men, heavily armed and smiles full of twisted thoughts._

_Their arrival took the attention of the men surveying their hideout. "Boss, look at these children!" The men gathered around the three princesses. The children took out their pipes in defense. Their situation is hopeless as they don't have enough fighting experience against bandits and hunters like these men. They might have been fighting animals for quite some time, but these people are different. They have weapons the three princesses cannot fathom to defeat._

_"Heh…Do you think sneaking around is a good idea, do you?" The leader of the group has a crooked nose, teeth looked as if it has not met any brushing for quite some time._

_"We can sell these children as slaves in the nearby kingdom. I am sure we will get astounding prices, given a few years, the two oldest would be a beauty to hold. Many men would pay for such beauties" One man uttered, readying their weapons for their assault._

_"Hmph, these would be fun. The Cimore Kingdom will pay well for children with these qualities." Ann's face twisted with disgust at what these men are initiating. They would not be captured and turn to slaves. They would rather die than be treated like livestock._

_Sab took note of the name of the kingdom. Cimore is just four days travel from Cresta's borders. If they survive this predicament, she would make sure that Cimore's slavery trade will be halted at any cost._

_"You evil men! Not only you stink like drainage, but your hearts are also so evil that it should grant you entrance to hell!" Luffia shouted at them, covering her nose in disgust._

_"Why, you, little brat!" Ann and Sab immediately put themselves in front of Luffia, pipes ready to defend. The leader swung his fist to hit Sab since she is the nearest out of the three. Sab readied herself for a crucial pain contact but the fist did not make it as it was snatched by sharp fangs of Achilles._

_"Boss!" The men panicked upon seeing the wolf that almost tore the leader's arm off._

_Achilles stood in front of the three children, snarling at the men with threats to tear any available limbs apart should they try to harm the princesses._

_"Achilles! You're alright!" Sab hugged the wolf with relief._

_"We should get going, now!" Ann shouted at them. She is right. They don't have time for this as they have to get away as far as possible._

_"Get the bloody wolf! Make sure it is dead!" The men started to turn their attention towards the children and the wolf. They have to get away now!_

_"Go!" Ann grabbed Luffia's hand as they started to run for their lives while the men are shouting curses at them. They started to shoot using their guns. The reason the three were not hit is due to the fact that the shots that are intended for them hit the trees._

_"Let's go to the deeper side of the forest!" Sab said, panting while running. Achilles is beside her running for dear life as well._

_"You brats! You will be a slave for the rest of your lives once we catch you! And that wolf will be at the market!" Achilles growled angrily, ready to stop any moment to rip the limbs of whoever uttered such words._

_"Let's keep running for now. We can't face them." Sab told Achilles. The wolf seems to understand as they traveled the path that should not be dwelled by humans such as them._

_"Let's go here!" Luffia, for some reason, led them to a darker part of the forest. Without a doubt, this is already beyond what humans should be dwelling on._

_All of them followed Luffia. They did not question her for they don't have time to dwell on questions. What they all need is to get away from their pursuers._

_The more they run, the more they see that the way they are traveling is dangerous. Sab thought for a moment. They have to let Achilles go now._

_"Wait." She stopped. Luffia and Ann looked at her with questions in their eyes. Even Achilles is the same. As Sab conveyed her answer, the other two princesses knew why their sister stopped. As the realization hit them, they all started to be sad_

_Sab turned to Achilles with the sad eyes._

_"Achilles, this is where we bid our farewell." The wolf looked sad as he looked directly to Sab's eyes which are already brimming with tears. "Please, don't think wrongly of this. You should be with your pack, where you belong, and where you should be. If you stay here any longer, they would hunt you down for the rest of your life and we are afraid that we can't save you."_

_Achilles looked down and Sab hugged his neck tighter. She loved this wolf so much but she has to let him go._

_"Remember this, you are a strong wolf. Someday, I want you to be the strongest of them all and when we see each other, I would be the happiest to see you for what you have become. You will never be forgotten." Achilles rubbed his head against Sab's hand._

_The blonde girl took out the red ribbon with Achilles' name on it, sewn in an intricate blue yarn. She tied it around his head. "You will carry this name with pride." She finally said._

_Ann kneeled down beside Sab and scratched Achilles under his ear._

_"We will miss you. I will miss our hunting together. Be safe and strong."_

_Lastly, Luffia who was crying since the beginning gave a big hug to Achilles. She would deeply miss how much he snuggles to her during sleep at their hideout or how much he plays with her._

_"I will miss you, Wolfy." Is all Luffia could utter._

_Sab stood from her position. Ann followed her as she tried to hide the tears brimming at her eyes. Luffia does not want to let Achilles go, but they don't have much time._

_"Be well and strong, little one." After their farewells, Achilles went to further where even in the middle of the afternoon, it is dark as midnight. The trees in that area are thicker than a regular forest and the ambiance is making them shiver in fear._

_No human would dare hunt in that forest, and they knew, Achilles will find his way to where he should be._

_As soon as Achilles were out of their sight, the three children traveled to where they came from and hopefully get into the latch without getting caught by the bandits but the thought seems to be unrealistic as before they could get close to the latch, the bandits surrounded them with weapons at their disposal._

_"So, the brats have shown themselves. Where is that wolf? His fur alone will sell for a hefty sum. Now, spill the truth before we decide to hurt you." To set an example, the leader smashed his club in the nearby tree, smashing it to bits._

_The three princesses winced at the thought of having that big club on their bodies. What could they do to escape? They cannot escape, not when they have these men at their hills. That would just lead them to the latch and they would not give them any ideas of invading the palace._

_"Boss, look at their accessories." One man pointed out. As the leader looked, he noticed how their accessories can be sold with a hefty sum of money._

_The leader examined their clothing and took notice of the mark in their clothes. The mark of Cresta._

_"To think you are nobilities. Maybe we could ask for ransom money from your parents? Then we could deceive them, thinking we would give you back but, no! You will be sold as slaves! Hahaha." All of them laughed so hard at the prospect of money that they failed to notice an ominous aura behind them._

_"And exactly who do you think of selling as slaves, huh?" A low growl can be heard from behind. The three children knew that voice very well._

_"These children, who else do you think - " the leader trailed off as he looked at the person standing behind him, his aura is as dark as the Dark Forest. His eyes are dangerously gleaming with killing intent against the bandits._

_"You… You're the King of Cresta!" All bandits scrambled from their position, stepping back to avoid the King who, for some reason, is grinning madly._

_"Oh, you've heard of me? You flattered me with your knowledge of what I look, but it saddens me how you failed to notice that the children you are threatening happens to be my children." Roger held his sword tightly as one slash sent several nearby trees tumbling down._

_The bandits stepped back further away from the King. The knights and Royal Guards have surrounded the bandits and the princesses took this opportunity to run at their father's side._

_"Send them to the dungeons! I don't want them anywhere near my daughters!" Roger firmly shouted an order to the royal guards. They immediately captured the bandits who tried their hardest to escape, but to no avail._

_"Daddy! That is so cool! How did you do that?" Luffia asked, her excitement cannot be measured as she looked at the damage that was done just by the swing of the sword._

_"I've never seen an attack as powerful as this. Astounding." Ann is beyond amazed as this is the first time she saw her father like this._

_Sab is in the same state. The three of them knew of stories about how their father is a powerful warrior during the wars that Cresta has been with and every fight he fought, he won with gallant and might. They knew of such stories from the guards and the Royal Household, but seeing it first hand is a different matter._

_"Hahahaha. I am glad all of you seem to be amazed at what I displayed, but I am not happy to know that you placed yourselves in danger by being here in the forest." Roger frowned at the three princesses as the girls looked down with guilt._

_"We know." Sab answered._

_"But we're not sorry." Ann said. The king looked at his eldest with curiosity. He did not question anything as he is waiting for either of them to speak their minds. It seems that the youngest volunteered for that._

_"We just want to save a friend. They want to hunt Wolfy and we don't want that. He is our friend." Luffia firmly stated._

_"Wolfy? And may I ask who this Wolfy is?" The twins tensed at the question. Should Luffia reveal who Wolfy is, then they would have to reveal all their past adventures in the forest._

_"He's Sab's friend, but he became our friend too!" Luffia happily stated. It is not a lie, but her answer is too vague that there should be questions following but Roger did not do that. He smiled at his daughters instead while keeping his silence._

_"Alright then. So you saved a friend, but next time, please try not to put yourselves in danger, got it?"_

_All three nodded. As Roger kneeled to spread his arms to invite them into a hug, all three of them willingly accepted the invitation._

_"So, let's go home. Your mother is worried about you three."_

_The three winced at the thought of their angry mother waiting for their arrival. They are not keen on facing the wrath of the Queen._

_Luffia walked behind her father and climbed to sit on his shoulders. Roger then carried the twins on each arm before leaving the forest._

_As they travel towards the castle, the three princesses looked back at the direction of the Dark Forest where their friend now resides._

_"See you again, little one." Sab silently said._

**====XXX===XXX===XXX====**

The moonlight was bright tonight as it always was. The creatures of the Raftel decorated the sky by their magnificent forms.

In the dread of the night, the howls of the wolves and werewolves can be heard. Dragons roared freely, scaring the other beasts nearby.

On his throne sat the ever-powerful High Prince of Beogia and on his feet lays a wolf known to all of Beogia.

The wolf woke up, looking around as if it is searching for _something_. They sat at the open grounds at the Beogia Palace, where they can see everyone.

Wolves of the different packs are together with their Alphas leading them, howling to the sky as if they chanting a spell.

"Is something wrong?" High Prince Kidd's voice is directed towards the wolf at his feet.

The wolf grunted as an answer before standing up to stretch its muscles. It stood proud and tall in front of all other wolves.

His body is built for combat, a warrior amongst the warriors.

He howled to the sky, loud enough to be heard all over the Raftel. All wolves followed him and howled with the same might.

This wolf is the Alpha Wolf amongst the Alpha of all packs - the Wolf Lord of Beogia.

His name is as mighty as his role.

His name is Achilles.

**====XXX===XXX===XXX====**

Chopper's hurried steps echoed in the forest. His breathing is getting heavier. His mind is processing all information he acquired and how it could affect the safety of the princesses staying at his hut.

If what the Beogian Warrior Commander told him is true, that Raftel is expecting an invasion any time, then it would mean that their current location would be discovered, the area where they are would most likely become a battlefield.

As a Royal Healer, he should not worry about himself. He knew he is safe in the inner borders of Raftel and retain his status as the Royal Healer of Raftel. What bothers him is the safety of the human princesses. They cannot be discovered by the human soldiers for what awaits them is a death sentence – a fate they don't deserve.

Chopper reached his hut and he was greeted by the sight of the princesses talking to each other.

"Hello, Chopper! We are glad you are back. Did you bring food for us?" Luffia, the youngest of the three has always been a straightforward type of person. She never had any hesitation in approaching Chopper. A very trusting young woman unlike her sisters but once Luffia said it is okay to trust Chopper, the twin princesses began to open up to Chopper.

"Yes. I brought food for all three of you." Chopper laid the food on the table which only consists of fruits from the forest itself. He was planning to go hunt wild boars but the news from Wire made changed his plans.

"You look distressed. Did something happen?" Ann, as she preferred to be called, frowned suspiciously at Chopper. She does not trust easily and Chopper's instincts are telling him that one mistake might break the small trust she placed on him.

"You should eat first, then we will talk afterward." The three princesses looked at Chopper with a worried expression. The healer must have been emitting a strong negative vibe that even these humans can sense. He does not know and does not care. All he could think of is his next actions.

Sab looked at Ann, an understanding forming between them. They are weighing the situation and several situations they might encounter are playing in their mind.

The possibility of Chopper driving them out of the hut is high. The Halfborn healer might be considering them as a burden. Their injuries have healed enough for them to fend for themselves. They can travel through the night, but where, that remains to be answered.

The twins ate in silence while their youngest sister is happily eating the food that was provided by Chopper although she mutters how she wanted meat instead of just fruits.

Ann and Sab smiled. Seeing their youngest sister smile made the twins at ease. As long as they keep her well and happy, that is all that matters. They will not hesitate to give up everything they have for her.

Luffia stopped eating and frowned for a moment. She looks at Chopper who is currently deep in his thoughts, anxieties running in his mind as well as the next necessary precautions they have to take.

"Chopper…" she called out.

Chopper was startled but looked at her nonetheless.

"It will be alright. You don't have to worry so much." Then she smiled at him, encouraging him to be at ease, and it worked. Ann and Sab just looked at their sister. There are times that they wonder how can she be so intuitive and intelligent but at the same time innocent and naïve.

"Yes. It will be alright." Chopper nodded, smiling at Luffia who continued to eat the rest of the food. If the situation were not serious, Chopper would have said a coherent comment regarding how much these three could eat considering the food he brought should have lasted for 3 days for all four of them.

As soon as every food (not a single one left) were all gone, the three princesses turned their attention towards Chopper. They all knew that he must have news for them.

"On my way from the forest where I was harvesting the fruits, I came across warrior soldiers from Beogia." He started. Sab tensed.

"Berserkers?" She asked.

"Not all residents of Beogia are Berserkers or Winged Berserkers. The creatures I came across are one of the Warrior Commanders of Beogia and his brethren."

"Did they hurt you?" Ann asked with concern.

Chopper shook his head.

"No, of course not. I don't think they would ever do that." He said with confidence but at the back of his mind, he knew that Beogian creatures won't be forgiving of him if they were to know that he let humans enter the borders of Raftel. He did not dare say that mere fact for he knows they will worry and feel guilty.

"They brought me the news that might endanger the three of you. There might be an invasion in Raftel. It is possible that the invaders of your land are all set to invade and explore the Dark Forest and I fear that this very area will become a battlefield if that were to happen." All of them fell silent, dreading the information that Chopper revealed.

"So, Akainu is after Raftel too. His first move is to get the biggest thorn that will hinder that." Sab muttered loud enough to be heard by all of them. She was in deep thoughts since their waking. She thought at first, that Akainu wanted them dead in fear that they will take back Cresta. Since they staged their death and the soldiers have decreased, it is possible Akainu took the staged death and moved on with his next plan - that is to explore the Dark Forest and expose Raftel.

"Akainu has a lot of manpower and that includes witches and sorcerers. If he were to explore the Dark Forest, then the veil that is hiding the Raftel will be revealed. War will break out." Ann said as she looked at Chopper. In her mind, she doesn't want that to happen. She is thankful that she met one of the creatures from her parents' bedtime stories, but she would not want them to be in danger.

"You don't need to worry. Raftel might have gone silent for centuries, but rest assured that the defenses and the might of the beasts can defeat whatever this Akainu person has. What I fear, for now, is your safety. The three of you cannot stay here any longer."

"We have to travel out of here. Somewhere safe for the meantime while we plan on what to do next." Ann thought of their options but those are dreading matters. It almost weighs to none.

"We have to find Uncle Rayleigh. He knows what to do." Luffia looked up to their Uncle as much as she looked up to Shanks. After all, Rayleigh taught her so much.

"We could, but where would we find him? There has been no news of him for years already! He could still be traveling somewhere in the seas or somewhere far. If the news of the invasion of Cresta has reached his ears by this moment, it would still take him days or weeks before his arrival in Cresta." Sab answered. The blonde princess does not want to crush the hopes of their youngest sister, but what could she say? They have to face the options and finding Uncle Rayleigh is not one of them.

"Shanks is out of option too. We cannot risk the lives of his soldiers and the residents of his kingdom. As much as I want to ask for his help, I don't want to endanger him." Luffia felt sad. She missed Shanks and it has been years since she last saw him. Makino, Shanks' wife is currently pregnant, and involving Shanks will endanger their unborn child.

Chopper remained silent while they are busy arguing where to go. Could he let them go like this? They are innocents. They are his human friends albeit the fact that it was only a few days ago since they met.

One decision appeared in Chopper's mind. One decision deemed unwise for it might bring him to the execution grounds. Even while knowing that his decision might bring him to great danger, he cannot find himself to regret it nor he thinks he ever will.

"There is one option for all of you, and I am putting this as a conclusion judging from your conversation. This is the only option left."

"What is it?" Luffia asked.

"I can bring you to my house in the inner borders of Raftel."


	6. Inner Borders

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sisters stared at Chopper with concerned expressions evident. What he is offering is something they needed based on the dread of their situation. Despite that fact, they hesitated in accepting this. Who's to tell that their acceptance of the offer won't provide Chopper complications in the future?

"Chopper, you're offering us something of great value. We are humans. We -"

"I cannot overlook your safety. You are my patients. Your life is my responsibility and I will do everything in my power to see you all safe. This is the way." Chopper cut Sab off her words. He is determined to protect these three. He never felt this protective to anyone else in his entire life. For whatever reason, deep inside him, he felt the urge to protect them.

"Chopper, we are grateful for everything you've done to us. We owe you our lives, but we cannot risk yours." Ann looked at the healer. She wavered at how evident his will and resolve to bring them to Raftel. Deep inside her, she wanted to go. There is the lingering force that is telling her to go, but she ignored it in favor of Chopper's safety.

"If I let you go, what proof do I have that you will be safe out there? You are leaving yourselves open to being tracked down by the invaders. The plan Sab had might have fooled them, but for how long?" The twins fell silent what Chopper said. What they did is to buy time but they knew too well that it won't be enough. If they leave, they have nowhere to go and they are unsure if they can gather all the remaining armies loyal to the Cresta Royal Family and have them fight against Akainu's men. If that were to happen, for sure, they are going to meet their end and risk capture.

"I know you badly wanted to save your kingdom, but your safety must be prioritized. What would be the use of the little resistance remaining if the leaders are dead?" Chopper pointed. He knew what he is uttering is like a grain of salt poured on the wound but he has no choice. They have to agree.

"Chopper is right." Luffia said, earning the glances of the twins. Knowing the youngest princess, she should be the first one to oppose this idea as this might risk Chopper's safety. What prompt Luffia to agree?

Luffia looked at her sisters. She has her reason for agreeing to Chopper. The reason is mainly the safety of her sisters. She knew too well that they are willing to do anything to protect her, and if they go out on a journey to reclaim their kingdom, she is not sure how long they can hide. Worse comes to worst, all of them might die.

"Luffia - "

"We're not ready to take Akainu and his men. We are not s-strong enough." Luffia's voice trembled at the memory of how much slaughter the kingdom took from the invaders. She saw it – through her eyes how helpless she was in as she watched how their men died, how ruthless Akainu was, and dead set to kill everyone who dared to go against him. They were helpless and she loathed it.

Ann sensed what Luffia must have been feeling at this moment. She too felt helpless during the invasion. She wondered how many lives of their men had been sacrificed to save the three of them. Should they be risking their lives resulting in the sacrifices made to be in vain?

They should not.

"We will go to Raftel, for now, until our injuries have healed enough, then we can leave." Ann uttered with complete resolution. It is the best compromise they could have.

Sab nodded in an acknowledgment. Even if she would protest, she would just make a fool of herself. What princess in her right mind would travel with no destination to defeat the forces that overthrew the Cresta army? What power could they have to defeat it? Unless…Sab shook her head. She can't ask Chopper to risk his life and his brethren to fight for them and what proof does she have that they will fight for them?

"Chopper, how should we proceed?" Sab asked.

Chopper's mind formulated a plan that will keep them safe. He knew that he can't openly bring them to Raftel as that will bring them into a possible execution. He is not sure how the High Princes will react but what he is sure of is the High Princes are not fond of humans, almost all the creatures in Raftel are. He could not tell that to them as that may give them hesitation in coming with.

"I have mentioned of my house at the center of Raftel. As Royal Healer, I was granted such a place but aside from that, I have a house where I could bring you. It is still at the Center of Raftel, but not in the Royal area. It is where the more peaceful beasts live. It should be safe for the three of you to stay there."

"How do we get past borders?" Ann voiced out.

"I know of a route we can take that will bring us faster to my place. We need to move in the morning for the beasts' instincts and senses are high at night."

All of them thought for a moment, processing the information they obtained from Chopper.

"Suffice to say, you are going to smuggle us inside Raftel?" There is no other fit description than what Sab uttered.

"We have to avoid any unnecessary encounters at them until I can speak to the Peace Keeper and inform him of your presence. The sooner we leave the better. We can't be sure when the invaders would make their move."

Sab did not persist in her question. Ann only sighed, as if the weight on her shoulders increased. Luffia on the other hand smiled.

"Don't you think this is meant to be? We've heard stories of Raftel since we were kids, and now, we are about to see that different world. There must be a good reason for this, don't you think?"

The twins looked at each other, weighing the reasons for this sudden encounter with the world they only know from stories. What they came up as reason is a lot pessimistic than what their youngest sister pertains to. What reason could they expect for this situation?

But the more they give a thought of this scenario, the more they see what Luffia meant.

What used to be dreams, stories, and myths came into reality.

What they knew as fiction is just a hand's reach away.

What they dreamed to see can now be seen.

They only need to step forward.

"Chopper. When do we leave?"

"Ideally, two days from now, but I have to check the vicinities and the situation in Raftel to make sure our passage will not be discovered. I will have to ask a friend to lend a hand to our journey. It will take almost a day for us to reach out destination give or take we don't cross any difficulties."

"Almost a day? It's far. It's as if we are traveling from one kingdom to the other."

Chopper looked at Ann with an understanding.

"Raftel is close, if you are traveling as the creatures do, it would only take an hour for them to travel as they are fast, or they can fly. As for us, we will be traveling by land. We have to get past the portal, then travel to my place." Their expressions were full of awe. They dreaded to pinch themselves back to reality as their minds still cannot believe this is happening.

Days staying with Chopper still can't let them grasp the reality they are in.

"This friend of yours, what is she like?"

"Robin? She is a strange one as well. Halfborn like me. It's not my place to tell about her powers as I don't know the full extent of it." Chopper answered diligently. What he spoke is true. It is forbidden to reveal the extent of anyone's powers. It is an unspoken rule to all Raftelians. No beasts would dare to reveal their complete ability to anyone, except to their mates. Chopper did not mention that.

"I will be telling you more of it tomorrow. It would be best for the three of you to rest. We have to prepare for our journey to Raftel."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Your highness, we came to provide you with information from our patrol." Dragonoids whose names are Johnny and Yosaku shouted outside of the chamber of the ruler of Vaelon. The chamber is as large as a cave, able to fit at least three fully grown dragons. This is where the High Prince of Vaelon sleeps.

"Wake him carefully, you fools!" One of the royal guards hissed in a low tone at the two Dragonoids. "It is bad to wake him from his sleep."

"He always sleeps." Yosaku reasoned. They knew Zoro well, as they trained under his care. The Vaelonian Dragons knew that a dragon must not be woken during their sleep as that will result in turning into a pile of ash but the rule does not apply to Johnny and Yosaku. They trust the High Prince not to burn them… probably.

GRRR…

A loud growl can be heard inside the chamber. The royal guards shivered, not Johnny or Yosaku.

Slowly, the creatures present stepped back as the huge double doors slowly creaked, opening and revealing what was inside.

It is dark. All they could see is the predatory eyes of the mighty dragon.

GRRR…

A small puff of smoke was released from its mouth. The smoke snaked its way out of the chamber doors, further emanating his presence.

"What is it?" His voice resonated in the entire chamber.

"We have ceased any advances from any possible invaders off South. Humans had started to gather around the boundaries of our territory and we've apprehended them from further advancing." Johnny stated.

A growl of approval was heard from the High Prince.

"Is there any service we could offer you for the meantime, your Highness?"

"No. Just get back to your training. Be ready for our next hunt." There is nothing needed to be said as they are dismissed. The chamber doors are closing again, creaking noise sending shivers to their spines.

Once again, High Prince Zoro was left on his chambers to sleep.

As he looked at the huge window nearby, he longed for the days where his parents are still alive, well, and happy. For centuries, he lived alone in this chamber. It can be considered an advantage as he can keep the silence as well as the peacefulness of not being bothered, but at times, he longed for a company. Could he really find a person willing to stay with him for eternity as long as he lived?

Centuries past and there were no creatures he considered a mate. He searched for it, but there were none. He could think of how pathetic it sounded.

His father used to say: "A lone dragon is the most terrible thing in the world. You will be consumed by time. You must find your significant other, Zoro."

At that time, Zoro was so young and stubborn. He only cares about how he could challenge himself to be stronger than any dragons living in Vaelon, stronger than his ancestors, and most especially, stronger than his father.

Centuries later, here he is, strong and powerful, yet alone. There had been dreading feeling inside his heart – it's as if he has been missing something important that he should remember.

Would he ever find his mate? Will he be able to find a company or was he destined to live alone for the rest of eternity?

Those questions were left unanswered.

He would like to find out… But not now. This is not the time to dwell on such matters. It will come, eventually. He is hoping he would ready for it.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Robin stared at Chopper for a long time, contemplating on what must be done. The healer held his gaze to send a message that he – by all means necessary – will see through this plan.

"Chopper… This plan of yours, are you serious about it?"

"Yes." He answered.

Robin stared at him for a good measure of time before a sigh escaped her lips then replaced with a smile full of understanding and interest as to what this plan might bring.

"Alright. I will help you let them pass, but before that, won't you tell me their identities?" Robin asked. She is interested to know who these women are that made Chopper help them. Are they worth helping?

"They are sisters. Men are chasing after them, and wanted them dead due to the titles they hold."

"Titles?" Were they perhaps part of the nobilities?

"Yes. They are the princesses of Cresta." Robin is not surprised, but she did not expect this. The invaders of Cresta were cruel as they are prioritizing the subjugation of the Royal Family itself. How come these three managed to escape their clutches?

"The invaders wanted them alive. The soldiers themselves wanted to rape them and turn them into slaves. I cannot allow that. They do not deserve any of those harsh treatments." Robin looked at Chopper with concern. He must be seeing how difficult it is to suffer at the hands of your kinsmen.

"Okay. I will guide you through in a safe passage; possibly veil your presence from any creatures that you might encounter. Beware, they are humans. They can be identified easily by the Raftelians."

"I know. I have a plan for that. Thank you, Robin." With a nod, Chopper left her house and started his journey back to his hut.

As soon as he arrived, he saw how the three sisters are preparing for their journey. They helped Chopper pack everything he needed for their journey to Raftel.

"Chopper! You're back! How was it?" Luffia was the most enthusiastic out of the three. Chopper even wonders if she could feel sad at all which is a ridiculous thought as their situation speaks for itself. She might just be a strong woman able to shoulder what things needed to be done and he admired her for that – all three of them.

"Robin agreed on helping. Tomorrow, at the crack of the dawn, we will start our journey. Did you finish everything I asked?" As the three of them nodded, Chopper glanced at the herbs, plants, and medicines they all packed at various boxes.

The plan is to ship the plants they all prepared inside Raftel. The three of them will hide inside the wagon full of herbs. The plan is simple but quite risky as there would be guards that would be suspicious of the amount of herbs Chopper is transporting.

"Let's place these in the wagon. Afterwards, please take a rest. I don't want to strain your injuries as it is."

The three nodded. They have calmed down and accepted that this is the best choice for them, in the meantime, that is. For a longer duration, as they think more about their impending journey, they realize how surreal this situation is. They are about to see the world they imagined in the stories.

What is it like being inside that world?

What do they all look like?

Are the beasts as mighty as they said they were?

Questions flooded their minds at the mere thought of entering the world outside of the environment they knew.

As soon as they fixed all of the boxes in the wagon, they are asked to get as much rest as they could.

In their rest, dreams visited – unexpected dreams.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Ann looked at where she might be. A valley full of beautiful flowers surrounded her, a waterfall behind, trees glittering under the moonlight._

_This is paradise._

_The place is vaguely familiar to her, but she knew she had never been here before, but deep down her heart, something tells her this place is important. As for the reason why it is important, she does not know._

_She started to walk around to see if her sisters are present but they were nowhere to be found._

_"Sab! Lu!" she screamed, but the only answer she obtained is the echo of her voice resonating around the area._

_This feels so real as if it is not a dream._

_Could this possibly be caused by magic?_

_Who would cast such magic to her?_

_She began walking at the edge of the river._

_As she looked at her reflection, she saw the flickers of blue flames above her._

_Startled, Ann looked up but only saw a glimpse of that light. She followed the path until her eyes stopped as she is now directly looking at a man on the other side of the river._

_Blue flames flickering on his body, emanating clear beauty she had never seen before._

_Who is he? How did she not notice such presence?_

_The man is standing sideways. Does he know that she is looking at him?_

_Ann studied the man. Tall stature and blond hair – his clothes consist of purple long sleeve shirt, a blue sash around his black pants which were paired with leather boots._

_This man is giving the vibes of a leader that Ann had never seen before. She wonders who the man is._

_It took a while before he turned his back on her as if observing the environment he is in. Was the man also wondering how he ended up here?_

_Ann was about to call the man when a voice from somewhere stole her focus._

"Ann! Wake up! We have to leave!" She knew that voice. It's Chopper calling on her.

_She looked behind her and she saw a glowing light._

"Ann! Let's go! Let's go!" This time, it was Luffia's voice. Ann was about to answer, but she found out that she has no voice at all.

"Why does she have to sleep like an oil?" This time, Sab murmured.

_Ann subconsciously started to walk to the light where the voices are coming from. As soon as she stepped half of herself to the light, she hesitated. She looked back at the direction of the blond man. She is curious to know who he is._

_The man is now facing her way. He reached out to her as if trying to call on her. She reached her hand out and decided to step back to face the man – whoever he is but the light is consumed her, warping her back to reality._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Sab found herself in the middle of nowhere. Thick woods are surrounding her. The moon above her was so full and bright, almost like the sun in the morning._

_She looked up to the moon as if it could hold the answers to her questions._

_Then, the unexpected happened._

_Wings flapped in front of the moon, obscuring the light from her. She saw a wolf-like creature with wings soaring to the sky with a howl. It should be terrifying, but she finds it calming for some unknown reason._

_It should terrify her, but it did not. She wondered why instead of being afraid, she finds it beautiful. She should be afraid as she stood in the middle of open ground, no defense weapons at her disposal to defend herself from that mighty creature._

_Sab was in a trance. She wanted to stare at the creature for longer than necessary. It is rare for her to see such a magnificent beauty but as she blinked, it was gone, no traces at all._

_She looked around in search of the creature, but she did not find it. Instead, she found herself being surrounded by wolves. They all came from the bushes, slowly walking their ways to her._

_She had nowhere to run._

_She stayed where she is._

_The wolves walked closer, surrounding her in a circle in assurance to block any path available._

_She should panic, but she did not._

_She looked at the eyes of the wolves with a question. They seem to not have any animosity in killing her. Why?_

_The wolves started to walk slowly, circling her then they stopped._

_The wolves at her back walked to regroup themselves with the others in front of her. They all formed a line._

_She just stared at them with confusion._

_Even more so as they started to bow their heads towards her._

_Why are they bowing at her as if she is their queen?_

_The wolves looked up, not towards her but towards at something behind her. She hastily looked at her back. What she saw is the magnificent throne chairs intended for a king and queen._

_She knew for sure that these chairs do not belong to Cresta as the throne chairs consist of silver irons that she hasn't seen. It consists of a black leather seat, the carvings looked delicate yet fierce. The symbol at its headboard stole Sab's curiosity._

_It's a symbol of a wolf-like creature with wings of fire. The symbol took her breath away. Subconsciously, she started to walk towards the throne chairs. She stopped at the first few steps until she found herself in front of the chair which is supposedly dedicated to the queen._

_She asked her inner self as to what she is doing._

_She shouldn't be here._

_She wanted to leave, yet she can't. She wanted to turn her gaze away from the throne chairs, but she has no will to do so. It's as if the chairs itself are calling to her._

_She slowly reached her hand out to touch it but froze at the sudden voice._

_"Who goes there?!" She retracted her arms back to herself and looked around her to find where the voice is coming from. "Who are you?" The voice is firm, authoritative yet curious. The man speaking must be behind her now. She wanted to face whoever this man is, but there is something that is stopping her from turning around._

_"What are you doing here?" he once asked. Sab cannot find the will to answer him. Feelings unknown to her started to flood her heart. She can't explain it._

_She exhaled, willing herself to be brave to face this man. Deep inside her, something is telling her that facing this man will change her life – forever._

_As she was about to turn around, the forest clearing darkened, then a blinding light started to glow. Squinting her eyes, Sab shaded her eyes away from the blinding light._

_As she blinked, the next thing she noticed is how she is lying on the bed in Chopper's hut._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Luffia is afraid of the dark. She always is because darkness reminds her of being alone and she despised being alone._

_As it is, she finds herself in a huge open area that can pass as a balcony only if it weren't for the lack of fences. She wonders why it is so huge. She even wondered why the door behind her is huge as well as if it was made to fit a huge creature. She started to walk near the entrance only to hear a loud growl. Startled, she stepped back, heart pounding heavily in her chest._

_She is nervous, scared, excited, all at the same time. She can't understand the feelings._

_A huff of smoke was released inside the dark room. Once again, Luffia was frozen to where she is. The moonlight heavily lighting her and the gush of winds is blowing coldly at her. Her hair swayed at the will of the wind._

_A roar startled her once more. The flap of the wings behind her made the winds stronger than ever had awoken her senses. As she looked up, to whatever it is that is behind her, she is surprised to see the creature she admired since she was a child. A wonderful sight to hold._

_Another creature appeared. This time, a dragon that resembles a serpent. One by one, many different dragons appeared. Dragon with different bodies and forms, but still, their sight is a beauty to every eye._

_They danced with their elements, fire, water, wind, earth, lightning._

_Luffia gasped. The dragons roared as if they are calling for someone._

_Luffia looked behind her. Could it be that their king is inside this chamber?_

_With no qualms on the situation, Luffia stepped inside the chamber. Her senses were dull. She walked straight to the darkness until she saw the small flicker of light, allowing her to see the largest dragon she had ever seen._

_It is sleeping._

_Luffia walked closer to the dragon. Did it not notice her presence?_

_The dragons outside are still calling for this one. He has to go to his brethren._

_Luffia reached her hand out and touched the dragon's face, then she whispered: "Wake up. Your brethren are waiting for you."_

_The dragon opened its eyes, confused._

_It growled but proceeds to stand up as if she is not present at all._

_It started to walk, ignoring her. It can't see her._

_"Hey!" she shouted, but her voice did not reach him. Does she need to whisper into his ear for him to hear her?_

_The dragon spread its wings then flew off to the sky. All the dragons roared in rejoice. Their leader had joined them in their dance. Luffia was left in the chamber in confusion. Why can't he see her?_

_A sigh escaped her lips. There is no use in dwelling on questions that can't be answered._

_She lifted her head then something caught her attention. Three swords are displayed. Did that dragon own the swords? She is not fond of swords, but she can appreciate its beauty._

_She started to walk towards the swords to take a better look but unfortunately, her dream shifted, warping her away from the chamber._

_The next time she opened her eyes, she is now in the middle of an open grass field. Looking around to search for anyone, she found none._

_As she looked behind her, she saw the familiar palace she grew up with._

_She started to run to the palace's direction but she stopped dead on her tracks upon seeing the dragon at the chamber flapping its wings near the balcony, then a woman holding a baby in her arms stepped in the balcony to face the dragon._

_The woman is not just any woman. It's Luffia's mother – Queen of Cresta._

_Why is she on the balcony? Does she know the dragon? How?_

_Luffia continued to stare at them. It appears that her mother is uttering some words she can't comprehend._

_Rouge still held the baby in her arms. She is speaking to the dragon, then she presented the baby to the dragon. Luffia was beyond astonished. What is the meaning is?_

_After a while, the dragon flew off leaving her mother and the baby. The queen then started to go back inside the palace – but before doing so, she stopped in her tracks and looked directly at Luffia._

_Their eyes met. Luffia is sure of that._

_Rouge smiled at her then proceed to walk inside._

_"Mom!" She shouted but Rouge never turned her attention to her again. Luffia started to run towards the palace, but it seems the more she runs towards it, the more the distance grows. She kept running, but the distance is immeasurable until she can no longer reach it._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The crack of dawn came. The princesses started to prepare for their journey. Each of them carries thoughts of their own. Vague thoughts that they could not point out. They vaguely remember their dreams last night. Fragments remained, but almost all of it is gone.

Ann could only remember the blue light in her dreams. She could vaguely remember the place she was in before. The rest are vague, it's as if someone took those memories away.

Sab is in the same state. All she could recall are the wolves. Wolves reminded her of Achilles. Could he be in Raftel? But she is sure that none of the wolves around her is Achilles. What could those mean?

Luffia kept thinking of the chamber. Surprisingly, she could still recall how it looked like despite the darkness, and then the dragons. Do they look the same as in her dreams?

"Are you all ready?" Chopper asked. He earned a nod from them. They all went inside the wagon and hid inside the box of herbs. As soon as they found a comfortable position, Chopper went in front to man the horse itself. He could transform so he could carry the plants, but he would want to conserve his energy as much as possible.

Chopper followed the path where the borders of Ipraecia and Vaelon lies. Beogia is a risky path as Chopper knew that they are skilled hunters through the land. He cannot risk being sniffed at as he knew too well how suspicious the Beogians are.

They continued to travel for what seems to be an hour. They are still far from the entrance of Raftel. They have to travel for at least 6 hours before arriving at the entrance then as soon as they are inside Raftel, they have to travel for another two hours before arriving at his hut.

There are faster ways travels and that is through the magic portal. The only reason why Chopper chooses to travel through land instead of the portal is due to the risk it may involve. Mages of Raftel might take notice of the presence of three humans with him and he cannot risk that.

If they travel through lands they still have to get past the barriers itself which have its enchantments and spells. He could overwrite its spells.

After two hours of travel, he decided to let the horses rest for a moment. They have been running at full speed since their departure.

"We can rest for half an hour, then we can resume our journey." Chopper whispered in the little window behind him.

The window opened and revealed Luffia smiling face.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we still have to travel for at least 8 hours before we arrive at my house."

"Aw. I thought we would be there already. We've been traveling for ages!"

"Luffia, it's only been two hours since we started to travel. Don't be impatient." Ann scolded Luffia in a whispered tone. Chopper laughed at their exchanges. He has been far too used to the conversations that he can now laugh freely at them.

He was about to answer them when he heard hustles and voices not too far from where they are.

"Ssh. Someone's coming." He warned them. Immediately, Ann and Sab grabbed Luffia as they hid inside the wagon.

Chopper's heart is beating frantically. Thoughts kept running through his mind.

As far as he is concerned, these paths are almost deserted. He, along with other healers in Raftel are the only ones consistently using this path, unless the risk of invaders had led to the decision of patrolling these areas as well.

That is a logical decision. Warriors might have been dispatched around the borders to see if there would be invaders lurking around.

This made this journey risky. He started to act like he is looking for any plants and herbs around. As he pretended to do so, he heightened his senses. They are coming. 5 warriors. He could sense them coming closer. He knew he cannot win a fight against these creatures. How should he protect the princesses?

"Tony Chopper." One creature called out. Chopper looked at the five warriors in front of him. Wire, one of the Warrior Commanders of Beogia, Thatch, one of the Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia, Johnny, Warrior Commander from Vaelon, the other one is a werewolf which Chopper remembered during his first encounter with Wire a few days ago. As for the other one, it seems to be someone from Vaelon. All of them are in their human forms.

"Commanders." Chopper greeted with respect. Thatch is a friendly creature, after all, Ipraecia was known to be kind towards Halfborns in Raftel. Johnny is on neutral grounds. Unless provoked or within strict orders or anything that may be identified as a breach in the laws within Raftel, he would not lift a finger on him but Wire is not. He is suspicious of him from the very beginning. Beogian had been known to be wary of anything that has something to do with humans.

"What are you doing in these parts, mate? Don't tell me, you plan to travel to the entrance through the land?" Thatch questioned. His tone is friendly, almost in a humorous manner but despite that, Chopper is not at ease. So as the three sisters hiding in the wagon.

The twins looked at each other with worries in their expressions. They can fight, but there would be no guarantee that they will win. Sab's mind is full of possibilities as to what the outcome may be. They prayed to all Gods and Goddesses to guide them in this situation. They prayed that Chopper will not be put in danger just because of them.

"Yes. There are herbs I must obtain for further study along the way which is why I am traveling through the land." Chopper is not lying, not entirely. He wanted to get a few herbs along the way, but the main reason for his travel is because of the princesses.

"You could have used the portal. I am sure, you must be aware of such a method." Wire said with scrutiny. Chopper winced at his tone. Wire is suspicious. Has he picked the smell of humans?

"I am planning to use it once I obtained the herbs." Chopper is running out of options as it is. He is hoping they would leave him be.

"Then we can accompany you! It is dangerous these days. Invaders might be lurking around." Thatch offered to him. Chopper wanted to refuse, but if he does, it will be suspicious but if he agreed, he will risk the discovery of the princesses.

The princesses tried to remain as calm as they could. They are holding their breaths while listening to the conversation. Chopper mentioned the risks of traveling through the portal as they will be detected. That would be a huge risk of discovery.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to be a bother to your duties. Besides, I still need to go further South as the herbs I needed are also present in that area."

"Oh, can you please relax for a bit? You are not a bother. It is never a bother to escort the Royal Healer back in Raftel." Chopper willed himself to relax. Thatch had no ill intent, more specifically; he is offering a good proposition. Chopper had good relationships with the Peace Keeper as he is in charge of his health. Thatch is close to the Peacekeeper, so as High Prince Marco but Chopper's interactions with Marco are not as friendly as his interactions with Zoro.

As for High Prince Kidd, they are more or less civil and Chopper is scared of him.

"The High Princes had issued an order to evacuate every resident dwelling outside of the inner borders. I believed I informed you of such information a few days ago." Wire sternly said.

"Chopper, it would be best to get the herbs you required and immediately evacuate. Other teams would be patrolling this area, and as such, they might question you for being present here." Johnny stated. He is trying to convey a message that clearly states to not oppose Wire to avoid conflicts.

"Yes, I will, As soon as I get the herbs, I will immediately go to the inner borders. Now, if you will excuse me, I must obtain the herbs as fast as I could." Chopper bowed then turned his back at the warriors. He hastily made his way back to the wagon and climbed to man the horses.

Before he could will the horses to start moving, Wire spoke.

"You seem to carry a lot of baggage with you, Healer." Chopper tensed as Wire started to walk towards the wagon.

Sab covered Luffia's mouth in fear that they will hear their breathing. All of them closed their eyes as if waiting for the inevitable. Would their lives end here? Would they meet their end without reclaiming their kingdom?

"These are the herbs I collected in my hut. The immediate evacuation to the inner borders had given me no choice but to transport everything I had."

"Is that so?"

Chopper did not answer. He nervously stared at Wire who has his hands on the wagon. Chopper clenched at the reins of the horses. He does not know what will happen if they were discovered. The highest possibility is execution.

Wire looked back at him. His eyes state that he will be keeping an eye on him.

"We will expect you at the portal, Healer."

Chopper reluctantly nodded before he willed the horses to go.

The princesses heaved a sigh as soon as they felt that the wagon had started moving. As soon as they deemed it safe to speak, they called out to Chopper.

"Chopper.."

"We can't use the portal. They can detect your presence." Chopper stated. He continued to will the horse to run.

"They will be more suspicious of you if you refuse. Coming to Raftel is a mistake. It will bring you harm, Chopper." Sab insisted. They can't bear the idea of putting him in harm. The idea of someone getting hurt just because of them is unthinkable.

"I will contact Robin, as soon as we are far away from Wire." Chopper answered.

They all fell silent as their journey continued. After an hour of journey, Chopper decided to let the hoses continue to rest. He then proceeds to contact Robin. Their plan of continuing in this route is not deemed safe. He needs other options.

Chopper muttered an incantation to communicate with Robin.

The three sisters peeked at the small hole to see what Chopper is doing. They saw the flickers of images and sceneries in front of him and seconds later, they saw the image of a beautiful woman looking directly at Chopper. She must be Nico Robin, the person he highly speaks of.

"Chopper. It is a little early for your notice."

"There have been changes, Robin. I chanced upon Warrior Commanders from Ipraecia, Beogia, and Vaelon. They are scouting the area. More so, Wire is getting suspicious of me and dared me to take the portal instead of traveling through the land." Chopper said.

"That is quite unexpected. They seem to be quite hasty if they sent the Warrior Commanders in patrol duty." Robin thought for a moment. It does not bode well to have warriors of such quality wandering around during their journey.

"Wire wanted me to take the portal." Chopper said. "I don't have enough means to hide their presence should I take the portal. You know they can easily be detected without the proper spells."

The three princesses continued to listen to the conversation. It seems the portal as what Chopper spoke of is more magical and complicated than they thought. So basically, Raftel had its barriers enchanted to detect humans entering the borders.

"Yes. I will see what I can do. Go to one of the portals 10 miles Southwest by noon. I will ensure to lower the enchantments to avoid large scale detection. I will be sending you a message once I ensured the enchantments."

"Thank you, Robin. I owe you a lot."

"Chopper, say thank you for us too!" Luffia shouted. As she did, the twins looked at their sister with stern looks on their faces as they uttered her name.

The two halfborns stopped their conversation.

"Oh, is that one of the princesses?"

"That's Luffia, the youngest. She is excited to meet you." Chopper answered as he looked at how the youngest princess is smiling through that small window while her sisters are scolding her that she should never interrupt a serious conversation.

"Please tell her that I am also excited to meet her." Robins said before the image faded.

Chopper turned his attention to the sisters.

"She is also excited to meet me! Did you hear that?" Luffia is beyond excited to meet another person that she could call a friend. As a princess, there has been a lack of people that wanted to befriend her. It is either they are getting close due to her political power or they will get close to you to inflict influence.

"Yes, yes. Will you please calm down already? I swear to all gods and goddesses of Raftel, you are so full of energy that it should be illegal." Ann muttered in an annoyed tone. Ever since Luffia was born, she has been blessed with so much energy that people around her cannot keep up. She has been the smiling glory of Cresta.

"I am excited to meet her. Chopper, will I be able to meet some of your friends? Will they become my friends as well?" Luffia innocently asked.

"I am not sure, but some of them might like you." He answered and instantly, he earned himself a bright smile from the youngest princess.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should go to this portal, or whatever it is!"

"Fool! It's not that easy! It needs preparation. Do you ever have a sense of danger?" Sab punched her on the head as she scolds her. Luffia always forgets trivial details of whatever they have which is why the twins are always watching out for her as she is attracting trouble to herself.

"But Robin says she will help so there should be nothing to worry about, is there?" Ann, Sab, and Chopper stared at her in wonder. How could she have so much faith in a person she had never met before? The twins spent years of asking how Luffia's mind works, but her logic defies normality. It defines irregularity.

"We suppose." They all answered. Satisfied, Luffia gets back to her original position. Chopper once again mounted on the wagon and off they go to the portal.

It took hours before they arrived at the portal. Some guards are stationed which is to be expected but what they did not expect is the presence of Wire and Heat – another Warrior Commander from Beogia – to be present in the portal.

Chopper tensed especially when the Warrior Commanders of Beogia looked at him with expectations and suspicions. How is he supposed to get past the portal?

"Healer. We see you chose to take the portal back to Raftel." Wire greeted. Chopper nodded at them with respect.

"Yes. I was able to obtain herbs and as I mentioned before, I will be using the portal."

"Very well. Why don't you go ahead now, Healer? I am sure, you are hasty in going back to your laboratory for your medical studies." Chopper could almost see how Wire is tempting him to refuse. He is throwing bait at Chopper.

The healer thought for a moment. Robin has not signaled anything at all. He can't get past the portal without Robin's alterations. If he does, he will be putting the princesses at risk.

He has to stall time.

"I will. Thank you for the offer. Let me check on my boxes at the back to ensure it will not be messed during the transportation."

"Do you require our help, then?" Heat asked.

"Thank you, but I can manage."

"But we insist, Healer. We are sure you are not hiding anything out there that will hinder you from letting us help, or are you?"

Chopper cannot say no. He fell in the trap they had set up.

"O-Of course not. Follow me, then." Chopper leads them at the back of the wagon. What welcomed them is the sight of boxes of herbs and plants used in medicine. "I just need to make sure that the boxes near the wagon tail will not fall off as it had been wrecked during my journey."

The Warrior Commanders nodded as they started to arrange the boxes of plants. Wire went as far as to check the innermost part of the wagon, near the small window at the back of the driver.

Chopper swallowed whatever liquid present in his mouth.

Wire continued to check every nook and cranny of the wagon, then…

"What is this?"

Chopper's heart had gone crazy as if he is experiencing a heart attack. He could swear to himself that he went deaf because of his heart rate.

"What is it?" Heat asked. Chopper willed himself to calm down and deal with this situation. Scenarios are happening through his head. What if they bring the princesses for execution on the grounds? What if they decided to feed them to the wolves? Chopper has always been afraid of the wolves especially the Wolf Lord. What if they banished them from eternal punishment in Lusronia? The place known as living hell?

What if they decided to kill the three princesses and himself included right here and then?

Chopper cannot comprehend what to do should those scenarios happen.

He clenched his fists tightly, waiting for judgment.

Wire turned around, a disgusted look on his face as he looked at the certain pot of plant with worms swarming around.

Chopper cannot comprehend how many times he blinked as he realized that Wire is merely talking about the plant on his hands. They haven't been found yet.

"What is that disgusting plant you carry?!" Heat covered his sensitive nose, face contorted with disgust at the plant.

"That is for healing. That plant can be used to cure headaches if it were mixed with other substances." Chopper answered diligently. He looked to where Wire is standing by. There is a hatch at the wagon floor where the sisters are currently located. Chopper just hoped he won't step on it.

"Ugh. I hate that smell." Wire put the plant down and started to walk out of the wagon. Chopper willed himself to hold the sigh of relief as Wire seems to have not noticed the hatch.

"You're free to go. Make sure you put your plants away properly." Chopper could only nod. Wire and Heat started to get back to their position with the firm indication to let Chopper through.

They had survived the first obstacle. The second one waiting for them is more difficult. Robin hasn't contacted them and provided the signal that they could now go through the portal. They have to wait for a while.

"What are you still waiting for, Healer? You can go through the portal now." Heat stated. Chopper could only nod. He could not let them know that he is still waiting for something to happen as that would deem suspicious.

"Are you still waiting for someone, Healer?" Wire asked. His suspicions might have lowered but he is still showing animosity towards Chopper which indicates he still does not trust the Halfborn.

"Ah, no. I'll go right away." Chopper sat in his position, his nervousness still did not disappear, rather, it grew stronger.

How could they get past the portal without detection? Robin still hasn't provided them the signal and without any enchantments, the princesses will be detected which can be considered an invasion.

Chopper had no choice. He willed the horses to go through the portal with the prayers sent to all deities available to guide them safely.

_Please, let us be safe. Please, guide us safely._

Those were his silent prayers as they went through. The horses' bodies disappeared, then next was his body until the portal is swallowing the whole wagon, transporting them to Raftel.

Chopper closed his eyes and as soon as he opened them, the familiar sight greeted him.

Green trees, beautiful flower fields, gigantic falls everywhere, little pixie fairies flying around, creatures happily talking to one another, and the Central Palace is within eyesight. At each far end stood the palaces of three kingdoms. Ipraecia on the right, Beogia on the left and far behind from the Central Palace is Vaelon.

Everything is as beautiful as what it used to be.

"Chopper, we stopped. Is something wrong?" a whisper from behind him was heard, it was Sab's voice.

"Are we there yet? Can we go out now?" Luffia eagerly asked.

Chopper smiled. It appears that they have not been detected and so far, no one is nearby, except for the creatures they can see below from where they are.

"We are not yet at my place, but we are already in Raftel." Chopper opened the window behind him to let them see the magnificent sight.

The three sisters were beyond amazed at the sight in front of them. It is beyond what they have imagined in their minds. They could see a whole different world from what they grew up to.

Paradise is a more appropriate term for this world.

"We still have to travel for several minutes before we arrive at my house. Please wear the necklaces I provided to each of you. In this world, all of the creatures are sensitive to the smell of humans. The necklaces should hide almost all of your scent." They all nodded.

Chopper closed the windows one more time and willed the horses to travel down the road.

The portal brought them to the cliff where his house is the closest. There are a lot of portals in Raftel which can bring you different locations.

As they travel down the road, Chopper was greeted by some creatures, mostly his previous patients. The greetings and small talk delayed them of their arrival.

It took them nearly an hour before they arrived at Chopper's house. It is situated on a hillside, mostly isolated from other creatures. Chopper inspected the area around in case someone is nearby. As soon as he deemed it safe for the princesses to come out, he called out to them.

"You can come out now." Instantly, the hatch opened revealing the head of the youngest princess hose excitement cannot be contained. She immediately went out of the wagon with the twins' shout like whispers to reprimand her.

"Luffia! Be more subtle, you fool!"

"Hahaha. Chopper said it is okay to come out." She said.

"You don't have to be hasty. And lower your voice, someone might hear us!" Ann shouted. She must have not contained her outburst as her voice is louder than Luffia's.

"If we will be discovered due to someone shouting, it won't be due to Luffia's voice, but rather yours." Sab pointed out as she followed Luffia outside. Ann answered with the roll of her eyes, a blush decorating her cheeks as a result of embarrassment. As soon as Sab is out, she followed.

The sight was something to cherish for the rest of their lives. The view they saw almost an hour ago does not hold a candle compared to what they are currently witnessing.

No words escaped their mouths as their eyes are busy marveling at the sight, engraving it deeper into their memories.

"It's beautiful." Ann muttered. Her eyes felt heavy for some reason. Warm feelings started to swell inside them. They cannot fathom what emotions they held, but they knew they are happy as it is. Their happiness cannot be contained.

"I will try my best to let you see other places aside from here. We should still plan how we could go through this." The three nodded. Everything is not done yet. They have yet to initiate a plan on how they could stay in this place in the meantime. They are lucky that they have not been detected from the barrier and no one noticed their arrival… Or so they thought…

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Ipraecia's Royal Palace:**

Marco's hands blazed in blue, reacting to… something. He felt warm as if something touched his heart.

His phoenix instincts are shouting at him but he cannot hear it nor can he understand it. All he could comprehend is his phoenix instincts are shouting at him to do something. But what is that something?

He felt confused. His powers are growing warmer which shouldn't be the scenario as it is. His fire is cold, not warm.

Marco is trying to calm himself. This is the scenario Thatch witnessed.

"Whoa – Marco, why are you radiating your powers like that?" Thatch never bothered with his title as they had been like a brother to him – an annoying brother to be precise.

"I am not doing it on purpose, yoi! It just burst out all of a sudden." He answered then he forcibly shut down his power and he remained in his human form.

"Really? Maybe, you are sensing your mate somewhere.~" Thatch raised an eyebrow at Marco. His eyes filled with enthusiasm about the idea of Marco's mate as it has been an ongoing subject for decades. For several decades, Marco has been without a mate. He does not know why, but he does not feel any reaction towards anyone around. Suddenly, the image of the woman who kept invading his dreams came to his mind.

"That is impossible Thatch. It has been centuries since my coming of age, yoi, and I haven't felt any reaction towards anyone in Raftel in that duration. What makes you say that this is a reaction towards my mate?"

Marco does not want to hope today and lose it tomorrow. There had been creatures in Raftel that died after centuries of living without a mate by their side. It is a lonely life, and Marco is afraid of such a life, yet he does not show it to his brethren. He cannot be weak in front of their eyes for he is the symbol of peace in Ipraecia.

"Come on, Marco. You can't kill your hope as easy as that! You can find your mate in time. Besides, you are not the only one who hasn't found a mate. Kidd and Zoro too, if I may say so myself." Thatch humorously stated. He sat at the nearby couch, observing Marco as he stood in his balcony.

Marco remained quiet. That had been a wonder for everyone in Raftel. Why of all creatures in Raftel did the three High Princes had such fate? A creature with no mate is such a terrible thing to happen, most specifically to the Royalties. They must have someone to carry their blood through the next generation and above all, they are leaders of their brethren. A lone leader is no leader at all.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that your mate could be human?"

Marco froze. He looked at Thatch with eyes full of questions and hesitation.

His sworn brother shrugged and left him in his chamber with the question in the thin air.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Beogia's Royal Palace Grounds:**

A jolt left Kidd's shoulders as his nose had picked up some sort of smell he had never smelled before. He tried to search for it, but he cannot find the smell he was looking for. The scent got mixed in his surrounding making it hard for him to figure which way it came from.

The scent is different. Alluring, mesmerizing, and seductive. He can't quite explain the scent as it is. Where could it have originated? His instincts are telling him to find it, to obtain that scent, to make it his own yet he cannot find it.

A grunt has called Kidd's attention. As he looked at the source of the grunt, his reddish-brown eyes met with the blue ones.

"What is it, Achilles?"

Achilles did not answer. Instead, a sly look of amusement appeared in his eyes as if to indicate that he knows something Kidd does not. The High Prince frowned at Achilles.

"Achilles…" he growled at the Wolf Lord.

Achilles only grunted at him. The Wolf Lord is dead set on keeping his silence. He would not tell Kidd anything.

"You wouldn't tell me anything, would you?" He growled once more. Achilles held his gaze at Kidd. Achilles lowered his gaze and Kidd gave up his persuasion. He will not get anything from someone who is not willing to tell him anything.

Kidd trusted Achilles. He has been his companion for years. Achilles' parents were companions of Kidd's parents. They died years ago when Achilles was still a pup. Their deaths had caused Achilles to grow slower than most wolves his age. He hid away from the world for centuries, slumbering.

It wasn't until 15 years ago that he emerged from his hiding with an injured foot and red ribbon with the name Achilles on it.

Kidd wanted to be angry with the wolf as it did not fight back the loneliness of losing his parents as Kidd did. He wanted to be angry as to why Achilles left him to grow up on his own without his companion, yet he cannot.

" _Scent…Mate…_ " Achilles spoke to Kidd through their telepathic connection. The High Prince looked at Achilles with anticipation.

"Do you know this scent?"

" _Who knows…_ " He answered, then he left Kidd alone.

Kidd stood where he is.

Scent… Mate…

Could it be the scent of his mate? But that is impossible! He has not felt anything for decades, why now?

Could it be that some creature in Raftel came of their age? Then who? Why didn't he felt anything before this?

" _Someone can be found if it is willed to be._ "

Kidd looked at the direction where Achilles left.

Then the memories of when he was reunited with Achilles came to his mind.

The scent he smelled just now, it is familiar. It is almost the same scent he smelled when he first met Achilles after years of his isolation.

Could it be that Achilles know his mate?

Why did he not say anything until now?

Who could be his mate?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Vaelon's Palace – above the sky:**

Zoro flew in circles. Clouds are being swept as they came in contact with his wings. As he flaps his wings to maintain his balance, the winds grew stronger than ever.

From above the sky, he slowly flew downwards to where his palace is located. Aboveground, he saw how small it is. The closer he gets, the bigger it looks.

As he continued to stare at his palace, suddenly a memory jolted in his mind. The memory of a certain palace, not his nor belongs to the Raftel, but someone's palace. He remembered he was at the palace balcony waiting for someone.

Who is he waiting for?

Whose palace it this and why is he here?

The memories are hazy – making him earn a headache.

He shook his head and tried to calm himself. As soon as he gained his focus, he realized how close he is to crashing to the ground. He almost panicked but he willed himself to concentrate.

He positioned himself into a perfect balance as he flapped his wings to gain stability. He flew above the forest near his palace, jolting the animals and creatures that lived there. Zoro continued to fly in the lower grounds until he decided to land at the nearby cliff where he could directly see his palace.

A nostalgic feeling crept through his entire body the more he thinks about the palace in his hazy memory.

His instincts are telling him to remember something he forgot for several years, but how is he supposed to remember something he does not know about?

Zoro shook his head to gain his focus back. He cannot afford to lose focus. It is a weakness for every warrior to lose their focus on something unnecessary.

"You looked troubled, boy." Zoro turned his gaze at the source of the words. He met the piercing gaze of Dracule, his mentor.

"I am not. It must be your imagination."

"Then was it my imagination that you lost focus during your flight? Or the fact that some of our brethren witnessed it too?"

Zoro turned his gaze away from his gaze as he growled in frustration. He did not utter any more words and fell silent.

"No one can fill the void inside your heart." Dracule continued to voice out. Zoro growled. He does not want to admit, but what his mentor said is true. No battles he fought can fill the longing inside his heart. No glory and victory can sustain the emptiness inside him. And no magic can bring back the lost memories he could never recall.

"You cannot attain whatever you are looking for if you don't open your mind to reality. You must accept it first. You can no longer shut down that feeling of longing for your lifetime companion."

As soon as the words reached Zoro's ears, Dracule left him to ponder on his words.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**


	7. Inside Raftel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sisters enter the Inner Borders of Raftel, they find themselves in a compromising situation that can cost them their lives.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Have there been any suspicious movements as of late?" Marco asked Thatch as he strolled in the palace garden. The weather is good and pleasing to the eyes. The blue sky illuminated the entire Raftel and brings forth good ambiance that every creature appreciated. All creatures loved the sight of the moon at night, but they also love the bright rays of the sun which is why some creatures are already roaming around to enjoy the good weather.

"Not that I can think of anything. Everything is normal. The residents from the outer skirts had been evacuated and we have secured the portals and the barriers even in the very outskirts of Raftel."

"I see. That is quite good, yoi." Marco's mind is still filled with the thoughts of what he felt yesterday. The sudden burst of flames when he did not will it, proves that he is reacting to something. He just can't figure what made him reacted in such a manner. He was hoping that there might be some sort of movement around that made him react that way, but as Thatch has mentioned, there is nothing.

"Chopper is already in his hut. We chanced upon him yesterday getting herbs traveling through the land."

"Is that so?" Marco paid it no mind at all as he knew Chopper loves to travel to different parts to get herbs and this matter often happens.

"Beogian Warriors are suspicious of him." Thatch said.

"Since when are they not?" Marco snorted. Beogian Warriors are always suspicious of every Halfborns living in Raftel. There aren't many halfborns in Raftel today as they all knew that almost all of the Halfborns together with the creatures from Verid, Huidel, and Daerene have disappeared centuries ago.

Beogians are not forgiving. They are vicious beings loyal to their own. All Beasts are vicious and loyal, but Beogians are different. They will never forget a tragedy. It will always be in their minds.

"Yes, but they are highly alert when it comes to Chopper, more than usual, that is." Thatch pointed out.

This made Marco think for a moment to reassess this matter.

"Aren't you just imagining things? They have been suspicious to everyone especially to the Halfborns, yoi. Chopper for his part has been granted with a title despite being Halfborn."

"I just can't help but think of a reason for their suspicions of Chopper. They might be suspicious of everyone, but focusing on Chopper more than usual should render a good reason for them to be in such a manner. They might not be trusting but they do have reasons for every action they take." Thatch reasoned out. Marco nodded only.

"Do you think we should have a reason to be suspicious of him?"

"Personally, I don't. He is a man dedicated to his work and a loyal man. I don't think he will do something that will intentionally put all of us in danger." Thatch answered.

Marco hummed in response. In truth, he is not bothered about this. Why should he? He knew well that Chopper is a good man and there are more pressing matters they need to attend rather than being suspicious against their own.

"How was the patrol? Any news so far?"

"The warriors have kept the borders secured. We have tightened the security around the portals. We observed a few humans staying north but there have been no movements so far. We are observing them as much as we could."

Marco is satisfied with the reports. They have been preparing for the worse to come. They are all confident that they could defeat any invaders, but it would be better to guard themselves against any misfortunes from lowering their guards.

"How are you and Izou doing so far?" Marco asked about Thatch's mate. They had been one of the closest friends Marco has for centuries.

"We are doing great so far. How about you? Any news about your mate?" Marco stopped and looked at Thatch with a deadly glare which was blatantly ignored. The effects had dissipated a long time ago.

"There is no use talking about something that does not exist at all." Marco said as he left Thatch in the gardens. The Warrior Commander guiltily shook his head. He felt sorry for pushing Marco too far but he also felt that Marco is running away from his hope.

Marco decided to transform and fly away. His human hands were now illuminated with blue and yellow fires as it turned into wings. Half of his body remained human. He soars through the sky, dancing under the light of the sun. It felt wonderful being one with the wind, kissing the clouds flying above ground and soaring through the skies. He felt free.

As he fully transformed himself, he glided above the clouds and continued to fly high in a calm breeze.

Looking below the ground, he could see the waterfalls behind the Ipraecia Palace. This is one of the places that invaded his dream. He was reminded of the woman in his dream. It happened a few nights ago…

_ Marco looked around. The place is familiar. It is the waterfalls behind the palace grounds. This is his private place. He wonders what he is doing here. In most cases, he is around a place with pure whiteness, but this time, it is right behind his palace. _

_ A sigh escaped his lips. What should he expect from this dream? Should he expect something new? _

_ A light coming from behind him stole his thoughts. _

_ As he looked at where the light is coming from, he saw the woman in his dreams slowly stepping into the light. Half of her body is already being swallowed by the light. _

_ "Wait!" he called out. The woman stopped. Did she hear his plea? _

_ As she slowly turns around, Marco could see how she looked like – vaguely that is. _

_ Her hair is dark almond; her eyes are full of life – dark grey that almost turns silver in the luminous of light. Marco froze after seeing her eyes. It held fire in it that mesmerized his entire being. Could she be his mate? _

_ Before any questions were answered, the light engulfed her, leaving Marco in that place. _

That dream has been different.

This is the first time he saw her face. In his previous dreams, he can only see her hair and her smile, but now, he saw her face no matter how vague it may seem, Marco could never forget those eyes.

He wished he will be able to see those eyes again but after that dream, he was not able to see it again. What happened to the woman? Where is she now? Who is she?

A soft sigh was released from his lips once more. He looked down and he noticed how he is flying near Vaelon. Dragons are flying, feeling the breeze of the good weather as much as what Marco is doing.

The blond High Prince decided to land to greet Zoro who was in the middle of sparring with Kidd. The Dragon Prince does not rely on his powers as a Dragon. He also relies on his skills as a swordsman. As for Kidd, he is prospering in close combat which Marco also specializes in.

The two High Princes' faces are now decorated with maniac grins of beasts that enjoy battles. Their movements and clashes serve as music for the warriors of the Raftel.

As he landed on the ground, the two High Princes stopped their sparring and turned their attention towards the eldest High Prince.

"Would you like to spar as well?" Kidd asked.

"I would love to if both of you are in your best condition. It would be a shame to have your energies depleted while you go against me." Marco answered. The blond High Prince knew how strong these two are. They are battle maniacs after all and despite their energies depleted, Marco knew that they can still fight well.

"Hmph! I can still fight against you in my current condition." Kidd issued a challenge to Marco. For the Beogian High Prince, any challenge to improve himself, to be the strongest possible is acceptable and any methods should be accommodated. 

But for Marco whose thoughts are out of this world, sparring with Kidd will doom him as his focus is not to its full extent.

"I have to decline that for the moment, Kidd. Next time, perhaps."

Kidd sensed the uneasiness in Marco's mind and let the topic regarding sparring meet its end. As he looked at Zoro, he seems to be out of thoughts as well.

"Today is a good day for a flight." Zoro uttered as he looked at the blue sky. The weather is good for everyone else to enjoy.

Flying will not constitute being seen by humans as they have protected barriers around the Raftel. They will not be seen unless they willed to do so. In this world, they are free. This is their home, their kingdom.

"Aye." Kidd agreed to Zoro before he looked up to the peaceful sky. It is quite disturbing how peaceful it is. It is unnerving how peaceful and quiet it is today.

Agreeing, he began to will his body to transform. His back muscles are starting to quiver upon the appearance of his red wings which outstretched in an incredible size.

As he flapped his wings, it creates a gust of wind strong enough to make a horse falter. He tested his wings further and without further ado, he flapped it strong enough to lift himself above ground.

Seeing Kidd transform half of his body, Zoro dreaded to do the same. Unlike Kidd who ripped his own clothes upon the transformation, Zoro chose to be careful in transformation.

He opened his shirt, slid it off his shoulders until it remained hanging at his waist. His whole upper body was exposed – presenting the scars he has for everyone's view. Slowly, his wings started to grow. Scales of dark green glittered under the sun. His form emits an aura of dominance and might. He braced himself as he willed his wings to flap to lift him to the sky.

Marco followed the two High Princes. The three of them encircled each other above the sky – showcasing their forms of half-human and half-beast.

Eyes met each other in the trance, and as if the wind willed them, the three of them flew together to a fast pace flight. Everyone below ground saw the three High Princes flying through the peaceful sky and all they could muster is the acknowledgment of their forms.

The three High Princes continued to fly in the sky. Zoro for his part broadened his senses – broad enough that he can sense even the slightest movements around Raftel. Not too far from where he is, he felt Chopper's presence. It's been so long since he had visited Chopper. This seems to be a good day to visit him.

He also felt curious as to the weird presence in Chopper's house. Who could be inside his hut that his primal instincts are stirring?

He slowed down and turned to the other High Prince.

"I will be going on my own. I have someone I wish to visit." Zoro said. The two High Princes stopped as they looked at Zoro.

"Where would you go?" Marco asked.

"I will visit Chopper. It has been long since I last saw him in Raftel. He seems to have arrived not too long ago."

Kidd frowns as he broadened his senses and detected the presence of Chopper. It is suspicious how he could sense other presences aside from the Royal Doctor. The odd thing is that he could not recognize it.

"I'll go with you." Kidd said. This surprised Zoro. Kidd does not have the best relationship with Chopper. He is civil towards the Royal Healer. What prompted Kidd to come with Zoro in visiting Chopper?

"I also would like to go, yoi." Marco voiced out. Like the other two, he sensed something out there. He can't figure it out and that itself is odd.

Zoro is beyond confused about their actions. Why would they want to seek the Royal Healer when it is clear as daylight that they don't share the same friendship with Chopper as what Zoro has?

"If you all wished it, then so be it." Zoro uttered. He started to fly to Chopper's house with the other two High Princes behind him.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

A good wind breezes in the hillside where Chopper's hut is located. Chopper does not have neighbors as this area is not a residential area. Besides, this place is for plants to grow. He was given the privilege to use this area to grow his medicines which is why the land is quite huge. It serves to be a good place to hide the three princesses.

Morning came. They had arrived last night in Raftel. Chopper asked the three sisters to stay inside the house, and under any circumstances, they shouldn't go outside as the moon is high and the senses of the creatures are high as well. It is risky for them to go out and until Chopper figures how to properly hide their scents as humans, they cannot reveal themselves.

He needs to ask Robin regarding this matter. Until he can see the Peace Keeper to discuss the princesses' current situation, he needs to keep them safe.

"There would be visitors coming. I want the three of you to hide yourselves in the basement. I would be meeting patients starting 10 in the morning." Chopper instructed. It is still early in the morning, around 7 am. There shouldn't be visitors at this hour.

"Can't we meet your patients as well?" Luffia asked. She wanted to meet other creatures aside from Chopper. She wanted to see what they look like.

"I'm sorry, Luffia, but you can't. It is still not safe yet." Luffia nodded with a sad expression. She understood their situation well, but she still hopes to meet the creatures of Raftel.

Last night, they all agreed to lay low for the moment. Any suspicious movements and the Beogian warriors will be at their throats. They all suspected that they are already on their tracks and any further provocation will lead to misfortunes.

"Luffia, we have to listen to Chopper." Sab reprimanded her. Ann remained quiet and only nods whenever she agrees on something.

"It would not be a good idea to draw attention to ourselves by exposing who we are or the fact that we are here. This could endanger Chopper as well. Would you want that to happen as well?" Luffia could only shake her head at what Ann said. Despite the desire of seeing more of this world, being subtle comes first but knowing Luffia, for sure, she can get into trouble even before realizing it and it is up to the twins to make sure it does not come to that.

"Okay. I hope we can meet some creatures." Luffia wished. The twins are just silent as to what the youngest wished for. They smiled at how Luffia is still hopeful in this situation but they are worried as there are times that Luffia's wishes come true and it would turn out disastrous. They are worried about how Luffia's wishes got them in trouble in the past. She once wished to meet a huge snake she could cook, and a few hours after she uttered such nonsense, the sisters found themselves running for their lives due to the king python in the forest.

Aside from that incident, she once wished for a fire in the sky and the next thing they saw are enemies throwing fireballs through catapults. They were just children back then and even as they grew, there were times that Luffia's wishes would come true.

It seems today is not different from those times.

Without detecting anything at all, Chopper could not sense the three coming presences. A knock in the door startled all of them.

"Chopper, are you in there?"

Chopper almost fainted from shock. He knew that voice. He knew the person in front of his house, but why, of all the creatures in Raftel would he be here?

"You have a visitor. Shishishi." Luffia whispered in a low tone. Sab and Ann immediately covered her mouth. The twins' hearts beat so loud due to their nervousness. Would these creatures find out about them? What shall they do? As they were, resistance will never be successful much less fight. If it comes to fighting, the sisters are not confident they can defend themselves.

Chopper signaled them to follow him. The three sisters followed Chopper and he led them to the latch door underneath the dinner table.

Chopper mouthed the word 'go'. The three of them proceed downstairs.

"Chopper! It's Zoro!"

"Yes, I am coming!" Chopper shouted. Zoro is a friend. Despite shouting at a High Prince, Chopper is confident that he will not be offended no matter what.

He carefully closed the door and arranged the mantel. The healer prays to deities that their smell will not be detected. Zoro's senses are sharp even in his human form.

Chopper hastily runs to the main door and on his way, he accidentally spills some medicines.

"Ack! Wah-!"

On the other side of the door, Zoro could only sigh. He knew Chopper can be careless but he did not think he would be this clumsy.

"Chopper, I am going in." he announced. He leisurely opened the door and as he opened it, he witnessed how his friend is struggling with balancing the flasks and tubes for medicines in his hands.

"Zoro!" He called out. Zoro stepped in to help Chopper and as soon as he stepped inside the house, the other two High Princes followed suit – shocking Chopper out of his current state.

"Your Highnesses!" Chopper was beyond shocked upon seeing the other two High Princes. He could understand Zoro's visit as he often comes to Chopper's place to sleep in the hillside, but for Marco and especially Kidd to have come with Zoro, Chopper never expected this.

"No need for so much formalities Chopper. It seems you have been gone for long, yoi." Marco's tone made Chopper relaxed even for a single moment but as he looks straight in Kidd's eyes, he could instantly feel how the Beogian Prince hostility affects the atmosphere.

"Your house is strange." Kidd muttered. He walked inside the small house, observing every detail as if he is trying to find something.

Zoro is silent while helping Chopper set his medicines in the cabinets. He can agree with Kidd. This house seems to be strange not because of its structure but because of something unexplainable. He has been here for countless times yet today is different. He could feel a presence but why couldn't he point it out well?

"You must find this strange since it is full of herbs that are not pleasing to your eyes, Your Highness." Chopper tried to muster good confidence as he uttered those words. The three High Princes' presences are making him nervous. There are so many questions that flooded his mind as of the moment.

Could it be that Wire and Heat have told Kidd of something and he is here now?

Could Thatch have fooled him with a friendly demeanor and is actually suspicious?

Those are the primary questions flooding his mind. What could he do once they all find out about the three human princesses?

"It seems to me that the lands provided to you to grow your medicinal herbs are not enough as you are keeping some inside your house." Kidd uttered in a slight frown as he smelled something disgusting. The receiving area of the house is still full of plants. No matter where you look, you are surrounded by herbs.

"Apologies, Your Highness. Some plants are better grown inside the house because they are sensitive to too much sunlight. I would also like to apologize for the mess of my house as I just arrived last night and I am not aware of this visit." Chopper took the small plant away from Kidd's sight and moved it somewhere else. He also tried to clear the receiving area with the plants he brought over last night.

Marco only listened to them. His focus was stolen by the plants at his feet. He recognized this plant.

"Isn't these mashtrim plants, yoi? The plants called 'deception'?" ( _ AN: Mashtrim is the Albanian term for Deception _ )

Chopper tensed. Those are the plants he used to cover the princesses' scents and tracks. He was careless as to leave those lying on the ground.

"Ah, yes Your Highness. I used it when I stayed at my house in the outer borders. Some humans brought sniffing animals, so I used it to hide my presence."

That is not a lie because he used those plants to hide his smell from any tracking animals the humans brought whenever they tried to exploit the Dark Forest, but he rarely uses it.

"I see. Quite dangerous for you to live outside the borders. It is a good decision to come back here, yoi."

Chopper only nodded in response.

"Do Your Highnesses need any refreshments? Water - "

"Chopper, I took your Sake here!" Zoro shouted from the kitchen. Chopper almost fainted. He did not notice how Zoro walked away from the receiving area to the kitchen.

If he is inside the kitchen, there are high chances that they will detect something below the table.

"Hmm, that seems to be a good idea." Kidd started to walk to where Zoro is. Like the Vaelon's High Prince, he too loves Sake.

"I might as well join them myself, yoi." Marco also said. Chopper could not tell them to stop and it is already too late as Zoro is already sitting at one of the chairs at the dining table. The other two High Princes joined him and sat at the chairs.

"Chopper's Sake are one of the best there is."

"We'll be the judge of that." Kidd smugly snorted as he took a cup for himself and drank. Marco hummed as he tasted the Sake and indeed, it seems to be a great one.

While the three of them are enjoying their Sake, Chopper is worried. For sure, the three princesses could definitely hear them. He just wished that they will not make any sound at all.

Meanwhile, inside the latch door, Luffia is trying to hold her sneeze. The place is so full of dust that the three princesses are trying not to cough from it.

They could hear the four voices. One belongs to Chopper who is keeping the situation manageable and the other three seem to be from the Three High Princes that Chopper spoke of. Even without seeing them firsthand, the three princesses could feel their enormous aura and commanding authority.

Their voices are rough, full of life, and soothing at the same time.

The three princesses tried their best not to make any noise for one noise and a mistake can cost them their lives. They are even controlling the way they breathe as that might be heard as well. According to Chopper, everyone in Raftel has a keen sense. The only thing that is protecting them from being discovered is the latch door and the necklace enchantment that Chopper provided.

The conversation above lasted for several minutes. Those minutes are crucial.

After a while, the three princes decided to leave.

"We'll leave you to take a rest. You seem to have much to do." They heard one prince said. As soon as that was announced, the other guests started to stand up. The three princesses are about to be relieved as the guests are already leaving when all of a sudden Luffia's stomach made a rather loud noise indicating that it needs food.

The twins' eyes turned as large as it could. The noise is loud enough for all of them to hear it.

Even Chopper heard it and he immediately tensed as the three High Princes stopped on their tracks, wondering about the noise.

"What was that, yoi?" Marco asked.

Sweats started to form in Chopper's head.

"Is there someone here in your house aside from you?" Kidd suspiciously asked. They are all sure they heard some noise and judging from that noise, it seems to be the stomach asking for food.

"That's uh - " Chopper nervously glanced at the dinner table then back to Kidd and Marco. Zoro remained neutral.

"Uh, that's - " Chopper swallowed the remaining water inside his mouth.

What should he do?

What can he do?

"It's uhm… It's"

"Me." All of them turned their attention towards the direction of the kitchen where the voice came from.

"Nico Robin." Kidd called out.

The dark-haired woman smiled at ease in front of the three High Princes.

"Your Highnesses, it is a pleasure to see all of you. My apologies. It seems that my stomach is requiring me to intake food now."

Marco raised an eyebrow in a slight suspicion. He knew Robin and such actions are not like her at all. She is a graceful woman.

"Is that so?" Kidd heightened his senses to see if this woman is lying or not and the results just made him disappointed as he sensed nothing from this woman.

"Well then, we will leave you and Chopper be. There are far more important things we need to attend, yoi." Marco stated. Despite the lingering questions about Robin and Chopper's actions, he would like to avoid a confrontation for now, especially for Kidd. He is not the type of person to rationally think of peaceful ways to deal with matters.

Worse comes to worst, he would decide to execute Chopper and Robin should he find anything that will give him a reason to do so. Marco values Chopper as a Royal Healer and he alone can provide the sustenance of medicine for the Peacekeeper and other Raftelians.

As for Robin, she is a valuable historian and scribe. Such talents will be of waste.

Aside from those reasons, Zoro has a close relationship with these two. He would not sit idly and watch if something were to happen to them.

"Hmph!" Kidd let out an unsatisfied grunt before walking outside. It clearly states that he will not let this slide.

Marco followed Kidd outside, leaving Zoro with Chopper and Robin.

"You two be careful." Those were the last words they heard from Zoro as he followed the other princes. The next thing Chopper noticed is how the three High Princes left by flying to the sky.

"That was dangerous." Robin said. Chopper could only nod. If it weren't for Robin, they would have met their doom.

"Where are the princesses?" Robin asked.

"I'll ask them to come out." Chopper answered. He closed the door and checked if there would be anyone. As soon as he checked that there are none, Chopper proceeds to open the latch door to ask them to come out.

He saw how the twin princesses are trying to strangle the youngest princess. The twins stopped and looked up to see Chopper looking down at them.

"Come out now. They are all gone." The twins let go of their little sister who was so excited to come out. She hated cramped places and staying still for more than 10 minutes is a miracle itself.

"Are they the Princes you spoke of, Chopper?" Luffia asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. They are. Zoro, the Prince of Vaelon often visits me but the other two rarely do, and they don't have a reason to."

The twins have come out and they immediately notice the dark-haired woman behind Chopper. Ann immediately became suspicious of this woman who was downright smiling at them.

Chopper sensed the animosity from Ann towards Robin and it dawned to him that he forgot to introduce Robin.

"I'd like you to meet Robin, she is a historian in Raftel. Robin, these are the princesses of Cresta. This is Ann, Sab, and Luffia."

"Oh, you're Robin! Nice to meet you! I'm Luffia!" Luffia immediately jumped at the first chance to greet Robin with much enthusiasm that forever annoys Ann to no end. Sab just sighed and shook her head, far too used to Luffia's lack of initiative in sensing dangers.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

"No need for such title. Just call me Luffia." Luffia smiled at Robin. She loves meeting people and befriending them. In her instincts, she knew that this person can be trusted.

"If you wish, then I shall call you by your name."

"Are you a Halfborn? What type of creature are you? Do you live nearby? Are you going to visit us often?"

"Luffia! Try to ask one at a time, not all at once." Sab reprimanded. She turned to Robin and she saw the amusement in her blue eyes. This woman in front of her is smart and intelligent. "I apologize for the behavior of my sister. She is quite excited about meeting people such as yourself." Sab said.

"No apologies are needed, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Sab. No need for such formalities."

Robin nodded and smiled at Sab. Ann is still silent as she looked suspiciously at Robin. Ann was never a trusting person. She was always suspicious of everyone who dares to get close to Luffia. Sab can also be suspicious but not as much as Ann.

"Introductions aside, how do we proceed from now on? The High Princes are now suspicious of you, Chopper." Ann asked. They are all gathered in the kitchen dining table, discussing the current situation.

"I am going to see the Peace Keeper. I am going to ask for assistance regarding this matter. He is a wise man and once he knows your identity, he might try to bend the rules and convince the High Princes to let you stay for the meantime."

"I will help Chopper in convincing the Peace Keeper. It would be best to have Zoro's approval ahead of time as well. His opinion matters as a High Prince. As for Marco, we cannot be too sure for his side. More or less, he would be neutral but for Kidd, he will downright oppose having them stay here." Robin suggested.

"I will see Zoro tomorrow. I hope that he will be alone so I can ask him a favor. After that, we will proceed with meeting with the Peace Keeper." Chopper said.

"Do you think they will agree?" Sab asked.

"We hope so." Chopper could only say that much. He can't tell what will happen, but he could only hope for the best.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd called Marco for a brief conversation. Kidd knew that Marco also knows that something is not right. He did not include Zoro for the Dragon Prince is heavily attached to the Healer.

"He is hiding something."

Despite having different opinions regarding some matters, Marco is still an honorable man and High authority in Raftel. For Marco's side, he cannot deny the strange behaviors Chopper displayed. He is quite curious as to what Chopper is hiding.

"What are you going to do, then?"

Kidd turned to Marco.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned back. In normal circumstances, Kidd would have not minded the Healer's business, but these times are crucial. They are at the risk of facing enemies from the Human Realm and every suspicious action counts. Marco knew this as well and as High Princes of the three remaining kingdoms in Raftel, they have a responsibility to uphold peace and punishment to anyone who defies the order.

"I will have someone look at it, yoi. We will have it investigated and we will judge his actions, should he have done something he shouldn't, fairly." Marco pointed out. Kidd only nodded as an acknowledgment. Marco then flew back to his palace, leaving Kidd alone.

"You called?" Killer appeared in front of Kidd as he sat in his throne chair in the palace grounds. Wire and Heat appeared as well with their wolf companions.

"Watch the Royal Healer's actions as well as Robin's. They are hiding something. Report back to me. Any acts of treason must be punishable."

All the Warrior Commanders nodded and immediately left. As soon as they left, Achilles appeared behind the forest trees. Kidd stared at Achilles. The Wolf Lord's eyes held something in it.

"What is it?" Kidd asked.

"You have to watch your actions." That is all he said and he decided to leave Kidd.

The High Prince could only stare at the retreating form of Achilles. There are times that the Wolf Lord is so hard to understand but this time, Kidd chose to ignore it. There are far more pressing matters than to understand the riddles Achilles provided.

With that as his conclusion, he left the palace grounds and decided to explore his kingdom.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Marco followed his words. Like Kidd, he is suspicious of Chopper's actions. He prompted to ask guidance from the Peace Keeper, but in the end, he decided against it. It would not do well to have the Peace Keeper be involved in this until they can figure everything out.

As soon as he left Kidd's palace, he asked for Thatch and Izou's presence to investigate this matter.

"Are you sure, Marco? Chopper has been a good Royal Healer for years and he hadn't done anything that will make us render investigation against him." Thatch personally finds the idea ridiculous. He had seen Chopper's abilities as well as his loyalty. There shouldn't be any reason for him to commit treason against Raftel.

"Kidd is suspecting something, yoi. Even Zoro seems to be neutral in this matter. We did not press too many questions due to his presence."

"Marco, what exactly are you suspecting from Chopper?" Izou asked. The explanation is quite vague and they cannot form a cohesive conclusion due to this.

"I cannot point it out, but I want the two of you to investigate it and observe him further. - his actions and everything."

"Do you think he brought a human in Raftel?" Thatch boldly asked. This is the only conclusion they could attain judging from the previous actions and suspicions from the Beogian Warrior Commanders.

"I don't know. He did have a mashtrim plant inside his house. It is a plant of deception and if he brought a human inside Raftel without permission from all of us – then he will be brought for trial. Although, we did not detect anything when he got past the portal."

"Alright. We will look into it. Let's see what he is up to."

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

_ Raging fires surrounded the palace of Cresta. Cries of dying men filled the night and everyone can imagine the devastation of what it meant. The King and Queen of Cresta remained calm, ready for what is to come. They are calm as they know that their daughters have escaped. That thought alone brings them calmness for they know that from here on out, fate will act upon what is coming. _

_ The doors to the throne room were forcefully opened, revealing the man behind the suffering of the once peaceful Cresta. _

_ His aura is domineering, asking for anyone to bow before him. He will look down at anyone who dares to go against him. Such a cruel and ambitious man. _

_ Roger could only smile. He pities this man for being clueless and ambitious. He would be asking for his doom. _

_ "Gol D. Roger." _

_ "Akainu." Roger said. Both men continued to stare at each other. One is smiling with calmness and the other one is glaring with all his might. _

_ "So the King and Queen of Cresta decided to stay behind. Are you planning to resist until the end?" _

_ "What is there to resist, Akainu? You seem to be confident of threatening us, but in all truth, we held what threatens you and your wretched accomplice!" Rouge hissed, directing her anger to Marshall Teach who is standing beside Akainu. _

_ "Zehahaha. What a feisty woman! As much as we would love to enjoy every entertainment you will provide, I am afraid we lack the time for that. So, why don't you start telling us everything you know!" Teach's eyes started to turn into a murderous psycho. He is desperate to know everything from the King and Queen of Cresta, but they will not give in – even at the expense of their own lives. _

_ "Hahahaha! What empty threats! Do you think we will just give you all the information? You must be delusional to think of such things! Even if you kill us here and now, you will not get anything from us!" _

_ What Roger announced made Akainu mad. _

_ "If you don't start telling us what we want to know, then your daughters will suffer the consequences!" _

_ The King and Queen should be worried because this man is threatening the lives of their daughters, but instead, both laugh as if Akainu just said something funny. _

_ "You – threatening our daughters? Ha! You don't know anything Akainu. You just don't." Rouge said in mockery. _

_ "You will not get our daughters. You never will be because if you do, then you will be meeting your doom, which we could assure you!" _

_ Akainu was hit with a realization. His eyes turned as wide as it could while clenching his fist in anger. He knew and realized what the King and Queen meant. _

_ "You let them escaped!" _

_ The King and Queen held their silence which Akainu interpreted as a Yes to his question. He turned to one of his soldiers and shouted an order. _

_ "Search the forest! Find the three princesses! Bring them alive!" _

_ The soldier needs not to be told twice as he immediately left the throne room. As Akainu directed his focus again to the king and queen, his eyes are filled with murderous intent. _

_ "Where is it? I knew you have been keeping that information! Where is it?!" _

_ "Kill us if you must, but we will never tell you what you wanted to know." _

_ Akainu's patience is growing thin. He wanted to kill Roger and Rouge but he knew that if he did, the information he needed will not be given. Unless he finds a way for them to speak of it freely or find the information himself which is unlikely seeing as no one knows about it aside from Roger and Rouge. _

_ Well, some knew about it, but if he will assault and march to invade Raftel without a strong army, then he will be marching for his doom. _

_ For now, he must keep his cards until the time for him to use it. _

_ "Seize them! Put them in the dungeon!" Akainu ordered. The soldiers grabbed the King and Queen and led them to the dungeon. _

_ As soon as they left, Teach spoke. _

_ "It is a wonder why the King did not resist at all as if he wanted him to be captured." _

_ Akainu looked at Teach with a thoughtful glare. Indeed. For the years that Akainu knows of Roger, he knew that he is a strong man capable of fighting and he knew Cresta has a lot of resources. Their victory seems to be so easy but why would Roger and Rouge chose to let themselves be captured? For what reason and purpose? _

_ Akainu cannot think of anything. He weighs down all the possibilities, but those are too impossible. With Roger's love for this kingdom, he will not choose something that will risk the freedom of his men. _

_ "No, impossible. He did not put up a fight because he knew that we have his men at our mercy." _

_ "Hmm, I think you are right. Zehahahaha. The victory must have clouded my mind." _

_ "Hmph! Don't dare to lower your guard. We might have seized the palace, but Roger's influence is wide. We need to know Rayleigh's location." _

_ "Lafitte will be handling it with some of my men. We will also be monitoring Shank's movements." _

_ Akainu nodded in satisfaction. The only thing he needs right now is the princesses. They might know something but even if they don't, then he can use them as hostages against the King and Queen. _

A day has passed and the soldiers came empty-handed. Despite that, Akainu persists in finding the princesses until one day, the soldiers returned with proofs of the princesses' deaths. This does not bode well for Akainu's plans, but he still can find a way.

On that same day, he decided to visit the king and queen in the dungeon.

They look pitiful in their chains, sitting in that dirty place. Akainu could only muster disgust in his face.

Rouge and Roger looked up as they recognize his presence.

"You're daughters are dead." Akainu said as he threw the bracelets full of blood inside the dungeon cell. He saw the shock and grieved feelings in the faces of the King and Queen. Deep inside himself, Akainu is celebrating as he knows he managed to break their resolves.

"They were eaten by beasts in the Dark Forest. Wolves, as what my men have reported."

"And do you think that telling us this will make us tell you something? Dream on!" Rouge's face is full of hate towards Akainu. In Akainu's mind, she must be suffering for the loss of her three daughters all at once.

"No. I supposed not. Even without your information, we will still find it. We will march in the Dark Forest and destroy every beast living inside."

"You will be marching to your doom, Akainu. Dark Forest still has wonders you will never imagine exists." Roger said but Akainu just smiled at him as he decided to leave the two alone.

For now, he is satisfied that he managed to inflict pain on his enemies…

Or so he thought…

Alone, the King and Queen of Cresta looked at the bracelets of their daughters. Rouge knew that the blood that tainted the bracelets belongs to their daughters.

"They will make it. I know deep inside my heart they are still alive." Roger said as he smiled towards his wife.

"Yes. We need to pray for their safety. From now on, fate will make everything happen. Their journey will not be easy…"

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **


	8. The Human Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Beogian Warrior Commanders suspicious of Chopper, he and the sisters will face a great risk. A risk that can cost them their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can't believe I am in 8th Chapter. :)

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Luffia kept staring at the view outside. The atmosphere is relaxing, the weather is giving her a soothing feeling yet she can't fully enjoy it for fear of discovery. Chopper strictly instructed them not to go outside no matter what happens. She understood but she longed to be outside, to feel the breeze of the wind, to see the sights she has never seen before. She longed for the freedom to do what she wanted – yet she can't.

"Chopper, how huge is Raftel?" Luffia asked while gazing the view outside from the window of the room she shares with her sisters. Since going outside is not an option, she opted to ask questions to satisfy her curiosity.

"It is quite huge but compared to the Human Realm, it can only amount the size of three kingdoms." Chopper answered. Currently, Robin left to do a few matters in the Library so it was only Chopper and the three princesses. Before going, Robin made sure to apply a few spells to ensure that the Human Princesses will not be detected especially with the keen senses of the creatures around.

A countermeasure and carefulness are what they needed now. They don't want to raise more suspicions more than they have.

"That's quite amusing. It must be as twice the size of Cresta, is it not?"

Chopper hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, it could be, after all, there are not many places where our kind can hide. According to legends, Raftel used to be a huge place. It seems that ever since the disappearance of the Three Magic Kingdoms, Raftel changed."

The three sisters' minds were filled with memories regarding the stores they heard from when they were young. They were reminded of what reality means now. Thinking back, they wonder if their parents told them those stories to prepare them when the time comes – and it seems to be this is the time.

The long day seems to be just starting as the sisters continued their best to remain hidden while Chopper deals with a few patients visiting his house for guidance and medicine. They remained in one of the rooms Chopper prepared. Although he offered room for each one of them, they all refused humbly. In this situation, it would be best for them to stay together. They need to support each other for what is to come.

Before anyone notices it, the day turned into the night. The sisters remained inside the house. The table is now filled with food that Chopper received from his patients. Chopper was about to announce for them to start eating when he noticed the very faint movements not far from where they are. His restlessness caused the twins to be wary as well

"Is everything - "

"Ssh!" Chopper did not say anything for fear of anyone hearing them. There might be spells to prevent them from sniffing them out easily, but their sense of hearing cannot be fooled. He gave a sign to the sisters not to open their mouths for any sound is lethal. He signaled them to go to their room for now – and despite Luffia's obvious protest, they all followed his silent instructions.

Chopper went outside to check the surroundings. The breeze in the air penetrated his sensitive nose, allowing him to smell out the observers from afar. There are quite a few of them. Any further noise and they could get their attention. They will stand no chance if they were discovered. The night is high, and as it is, their powers are immense. What could Chopper do should these creatures decide to attack them? As the question invaded his mind, he realized he could do nothing to protect these three princesses.

Was it really the right decision to bring them here, where they are at the risk of being executed? It does not have a difference when they are in the Human Realm as their lives are also in danger here. Chopper went back inside. It would do no good for them if he acts as if he is on guard.

The sisters stayed inside their designated room. The room is small, compared to the big chambers they had in the palace. The bed is simple and quite enough to house the three of them. They did not pay attention to the structures and designs of the room as they know that it will not matter when their main priority is survival.

They remained silent for fear of being discovered. They have no right to die, not now. Cresta still needs them. The lives that are sacrificed for the three of them to survive cannot be counted and they owe those people. Their survival is the only payment they could provide for now.

Minutes had passed and Luffia is starting to feel restrained. She cannot sit still for more than 5 minutes. Her patience is as long as a quill. She will not stay quiet for that means a death sentence to her – however funny it sounds.

A tug on her hand took Ann's attention.

'Can we speak now?' She mouthed.

As Ann looked at Sab, the other twin seems to be having the same expression as she does.

"No." Ann reprimanded. She is trying not to make a sound.

Sab only watched how Luffia's expression became disappointed. Any longer and Luffia would burst. Keeping quiet is not something she can do for so long.

Almost an hour has passed. The only sound they could hear is the breeze of the wind outside and the gurgling sounds coming from their stomachs. No food was eaten as soon as Chopper noticed some eyes observing not so far away.

When the door suddenly opened, the sisters immediately went on guard only to sigh in relief as they saw it was just Chopper.

"They're gone, I think. It would be best to continue our meal and have some rest."

Luffia almost flew in excitement with the permission to continue her meal. The atmosphere turned heavy as the twins and Chopper are as silent as a breezing wind. The only noise they could hear is Luffia's own way of eating.

As soon as the meal is done, they hurried back to their room.

"Please take a rest. We need you in the best condition tomorrow." Chopper said to them.

"If it's risky for you, then you don't need to do anything at all. We are almost healed. We will try to fend off for ourselves in the Human Realm." Sab said. Her worries are visible. Deep inside her mind, she thinks about how they are a burden to Chopper. There is nothing worse than feeling a burden to someone who saved their lives.

"No, I can take care of myself. Besides, you are my patients. I will do my best to help you."

They all nodded. Ann and Luffia never said anything back as they know Chopper's stubbornness. They respect his decisions and the only thing they could do for now is to ensure that they will not burden him further.

As they went inside the room, the noise started to engulf the whole of Raftel. They were wary of the noise coming outside. Are they under attack? Have the beasts gone wild?

Chopper knocked on the door before entering.

"The traditional dance in the night is currently happening outside. We can watch in the window, but make sure not to open it so wide."

The three sisters were about to ask about that tradition but instead of voicing their questions, they followed his instructions and looked out of the window.

The night is filled with roars, growls of the beasts, flap of wings. All the sisters could do is watch in astonishment how the sky is filled with flying creatures from the mythical stories in books. They made sure not to open the window widely, but enough for all of them to see the sight.

Creatures are flying in circles as if celebrating. The sight was magnificent. There were glitters all over the sky, making it seem like a fairy tale. It is magical yet dark and powerful. The sight turned even greater as bright blue and yellowish flamed creature soared to the sky, illuminating it with light. It almost resembled a bird of some sort.

"That is the High Prince of Ipraecia – Marco the Phoenix." Chopper said as if to answer their questions. Ann looked at this creature's flames. Why does it feel so familiar? Where has she seen these flames before? The sight of the Phoenix awakened the questions in her mind. Questions she can't even voice out. There is a certain familiarity with this creature.

The next creature appeared in the sky. It resembled the statue of a wolf with wings that seems to give off heavy red flames. As Sab looked more closely, she was reminded of Achilles. She was reminded of her previous dream about finding herself in the middle of nowhere – surrounded by wolves. Could there be a connection?

"Is he also a High Prince?"

"Yes. From Beogia." The mention of the name Beogia sent shivers down their spine as they realized who this creature is.

Lastly, a huge dragon flew to the sky. They cannot quite see the color of this dragon, but they know enough that this creature is very dominating and powerful. It is one of the most well-known beasts in the stories for children. Seeing this enormous creature not too far away is something they will all remember especially for Luffia who dreamt of seeing a dragon ever since she was young.

She longed to touch its scales, to feel its breath. She wanted to know how his hands would feel if he were to touch this creature.

"High Prince of Vaelon." Luffia muttered in astonishment. The twins looked at her in surprise and question. How did she recognize this creature? How did she remember the name? Luffia does not like to pay attention to details and tend to forget anything said after a couple of minutes unless it picked her interest.

The silence remained for the duration of the traditional dance until its end. The princesses were beyond amazed at how magnificent the sight was. A small smile graced their lips. They enjoyed the sight tonight, who knows what they might face tomorrow.

Morning came, and the crucial moments are yet to come. The creatures observing last night served as a warning for Chopper to start moving. He needs to talk to Zoro as quickly as he could to explain the situation. If anyone will support him, it might as well be Zoro, although, despite their friendship, Chopper cannot be too sure about how he would react to the presence of humans.

"I will be out for a moment. I already asked Robin to come here while I am gone to ensure that you will have someone with you here."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about us. We will be careful." Sab answered along with a nod of acknowledgment from Ann. Luffia only smiled at him to ease his worries.

Chopper left in a haste knowing full well that they should be alright, little did he know of the danger that is coming on the three sisters' way.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd woke up earlier than expected. Some things are currently lingering in his mind. He can't quite rest. He is uncomfortable and it seems his primal instincts are shouting at him in regards to what Achilles mentioned.

Mate.

Just one measly word.

It is a lethal word that serves a crucial part in his life. For years, he never longed for anyone nor did he put more thought about having a mate but this time, it puts him into a position where he loathed seeing couples together – happy. It made him think what he lacks in himself for a mate would not grace its presence in front of him. A growl escaped in his throat as he tried to clear his mind away from such trivial things.

There are far more important matters he needed to focus on, far more important than thinking about a mate.

The knock on the door woke took him away from such thoughts.

"You can come in." He said loud enough to be heard.

The doors to his chambers opened, revealing Wire.

"Your Highness, we saw a slight movement in the Healer's actions. He is on his way to High Prince Zoro's palace. Last night, I had two of our men watch over any suspicious movements and it seems they have heard of voices inside that do not belong to the Healer."

"Is that so?" So they are all right to be suspicious of him. "Voices, huh? So not only did he brought one but more. He dared brought a human inside our home?! He will pay for it!"

"If we are not mistaken, he will be asking the High Prince Zoro's support regarding the humans he brought."

Kidd was in deep thought. He will not forgive anyone who breaks the law. He brought humans without any permission from them, he will make sure that he will pay for his crime!

"The humans, bring them to me before the Healer can return."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Wire bowed as he left the High Prince.

A grin appeared on his roguishly handsome face, planning for his next action and he uttered to himself: "Let us see these wretched humans you brought, Healer!"

Kidd called for the remainder of his Warrior Commanders to issue an order.

"Spread the word to all of Beogia. The Royal Healer has brought humans in or home! Make sure to spread the word to the other Raftelians. There will be a trial in the Central Plaza."

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Marco! Marco!" Thatch's loud voice echoed in the hallways. Marco remained calm despite wondering to himself why Thatch is awake and as loud as he could be in this early morning.

"Thatch, you seemed to be more energetic than usual." Marco greeted as an almost out of breath friend of his stood in front of him. He is calmly drinking his coffee while enjoying the peaceful view in the balcony.

"I am glad you found yourself good leisure to enjoy coffee during early morning instead of facing books, but I am afraid this is not the time for such leisure, Marco."

A frown graced his handsome face as he looked at Thatch with a question. It seems his friend his far serious about something.

"What happened, yoi?"

Thatch exhaled, then answered.

"Kidd had issued an emergency meeting to everyone for Chopper's trial."

"Trial? For what basis?"

"He apparently brought humans to Raftel."

Marco is speechless. Kidd is indeed suspicious of Chopper, but for everything to escalate as wide as this is beyond comprehension.

"Has there been any statement from the Peacekeeper?" Marco asked. A mixture of thoughts circulated his mind. As much as he is willing to uphold their laws, Chopper is an essential being in Raftel. No Healer in Raftel can match his talents. He is such a smart creature, but what reasons does he have to commit such crimes without permission from them?

Thatch shook his head.

"The word of summons already spread to the different parts of Raftel at the time the Peacekeeper was informed. He cannot prevent it for some of the Raftelians are already gathered in the Central Plaza."

"This is a serious matter, yoi. I need to see Kidd now. Is he in the Plaza as well?"

"Yes." No words are further needed as Marco hurriedly went out of his chamber to see what exactly is going on.

As soon as he arrived at the Central Plaza, many leaders from different small factions have arrived and mostly agitated caused by this news. As soon as Marco was seen, they immediately bowed and mostly gave way to him but there are a lot of questions visible in their eyes.

As Marco made his way to the Central Plaza's throne room, he was immediately greeted by the sight of the Peacekeeper, Whitebeard whom he treated as his father. He nodded in acknowledgment and respect to him.

"High Prince Kidd seems to have taken matters on his own hands." Whitebeard said. Marco did not answer as he took his designated seat waiting for the High Prince of Beogia.

The Central Plaza is full of residents but they seem to be lacking the presence of the Vaelonians.

The crowd dispersed as the High Prince of Beogia made his entrance. His appearance struck a fear at the same time amazement to everyone. Marco's frown deepened as a primary question lingered inside his head. What exactly is he planning to do?

"You are rather quick to respond to my call, Marco." A grin appeared on his lips as if this situation serves as an entertainment to him. Marco does not like how Kidd loves to show his dominance to everyone.

"These matters are important, a quick response is expected, yoi." Marco carefully answered.

Kidd did not answer him as he decided to take his designated throne chair and began speaking.

"Raftelians, we are all gathered here to pass judgment on a lawbreaker who dared to bring humans to our realm without permission! I asked my Warrior Commanders to investigate this matter as the Royal Healer's actions as of late were deemed suspicious by my Commanders. As such, quick actions and resolutions are required."

Marco fought his will to retort his reasoning. While Marco does not fully approve of his methods, he can acknowledge that what Kidd is doing is not exactly wrong either.

"I asked my men to retrieve the humans from the Royal Healer's house. They should arrive any minute now. A verdict should soon be passed for the lawbreaker!" A roar from the Raftelians filled the atmosphere of Central Plaza. It brought the high morale to the residents, but it brought sinister for Royal Healer's fate.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Chopper traveled from his house to Zoro's palace. He is hoping that the High Prince will be alone. Zoro is the only hope he could have in this situation.

The closer he gets to the palace, the more he notices the eerie atmosphere in Raftel. He could sense the gatherings of the residents in the Central Plaza. The roars of the beasts are evident even in this broad daylight. Chopper mustered himself to continue. He does not have enough time to worry about the gathering of the beasts in the Central Plaza.

He willed his legs to start moving faster than it should be. His muscles perplexed in an agonizing rhythm as he runs faster than ever. Up ahead, his destination is getting closer. The closer he gets, the more hope blossoms inside him.

He sensed Zoro up ahead. He willed himself to go faster and as he arrived at his destination, the hope that should have blossomed started to crumble down as his eyes started to recognize the creature in beside Zoro. Killer - High Prince Kidd's right-hand man. No words are needed because the gaze in their eyes spoke everything.

Chopper was too late.

"Chopper." Zoro called his attention. His hope started to diminish as Zoro looks at him with eyes full of questions and what lies behind those questions is a feeling of being betrayed. "You brought humans to this land without any permission, Chopper."

Zoro is not asking, but merely stating the fact. As Chopper tried to process this, his eyes gaze on Killer's. The Healer realized how he was too late to act, how the High Prince of Beogia worked well to put him in this situation.

"There is an explanation for this. They are not like any other humans, I swear it on my life!"

"The very life you swore can be taken from you due to your carelessness and the laws you broke. This mere action guarantees your execution, Royal Healer." Killer spoke of the truth but Chopper cared less for that. What his mind has right now is the welfare of the princesses.

"I – I beg of you. Don't kill them. They did nothing. The blame should be placed on me."

Zoro can only look at how distressed Chopper is. Who are these humans and what have they done for Chopper to utter such nonsense?! Are their lives more valuable than the Royal Healer himself?

"You should come to the Central Plaza Chopper and face your trial along with those wretched humans!" Killer spat at him with disgust as he utters the word  _ human _ as if it is the most disgusting thing he has ever known.

Chopper shook his head. He needs to save them. He needs to let them escape. He tried to turn his back on them – to run to where Ann, Sab, and Luffia are but before he could take any step further, Killer pinned him on the ground preventing him from going further.

"Where do you think you are going, Healer? Even if you are to go back to your house, you will find no human inside as they will be brought to the Central Plaza for execution."

Chopper's hope diminished. They took them and he is powerless to fight it. All he could do is pray to the god and goddesses of Raftel for the princesses' safety.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

A rustle somewhere nearby took the attention of Ann and Sab. Luffia could only tilt her head in question and wonderment. The twins immediately took out the knives nearby as a sort of defense while Luffia assumed a fighting position, ready to jump at the first chance.

It has been a few minutes since Chopper left, it may be him, but that is unlikely unless something has happened to their savior.

More rustles were heard outside of the door. The twins positioned themselves beside the door and attack anyone who dares to enter the house. As the door started to creak, they held their knives with a firmness that could make their hands bleed. As soon as the door opened and a figure stepped in, the twins acted fast enough to put the knives on the creature's neck. One on the front and the other one behind in case the creature decided to escape.

"Fufu. It seems that both of you have an astounding sense of battle."

"Oh, it's you." Luffia said as she recognized the creature standing before them, knives on her neck.

The twins heaved a sigh of relief while backing away from Robin.

"You could have knocked properly and state yourself." Ann spat with a bitterness in her voice as she sheathed the knife. They almost thought that they are under attack.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Robin asked with a smile on her face. Ann finds it creepy how she could smile as dark as that.

Sab only smiled a little on the encounter. Robin seems to be so smart and she quite likes it. She is a mystery and the human princess loves it. Apparently, Luffia shares the same ideology.

"Haha. Robin, you are like a ninja."

"Thank you for the compliment, Luffia. As much as I love to share an entertaining conversation with the three of you, I am afraid it is not a time for such matters. I advised you to brace yourselves to leave Raftel now."

The three sisters were shocked at the outbreak of news she brought. They expected to be driven out of Raftel sooner or later. They just did not expect it to be this early. Something must have happened.

"Did something happen?" Sab asked.

Robin dreaded to tell them of what is currently happening. The situation turned into a mess that she is not sure if they can breakthrough.

"They are coming for the three of you. You must get out of here. Follow me." Robin started to walk at the back door of Chopper's house. The three princesses do not have any choice but to follow her regardless.

"What is happening? Did something happen to Chopper? Where is he?" Luffia asked with concern and Robin knew her intentions but instead of answering her inquiries, she proceeds to open the back door to lead them out of Raftel.

"If you look closely at the trees, there should be markings left. Follow the markings of Chopper and it should lead you to a tunnel straight to the portal that can get you to the Human Realm. Once you are in the Human Realm, you are on your own. Survival in the Dark Forest shall be all up to you."

"I will not leave until you tell us what happened to Chopper! This is our fault! He will be out in danger because of us and so are you. I don't want either of you to get hurt." Luffia stubbornly stated. She is sick of people protecting her like she can't do it herself. She is sick of seeing people get hurt because of her.

Robin looked straight to Luffia's eyes. She is such an honest girl, someone who cares deeply for people she barely knows. Robin can now see why Chopper will go such lengths to help them.

"Do not worry, Luffia. We will be fine. We can take these matters well. The only thing you can do now is getting out of here and survive on your own. I hope the three of you will survive and maybe, someday, we can see each other."

Sab and Ann looked at Robin's sincere eyes. She is telling the twins to follow her advice.

As the twins nodded at her with a feeling of guilt clamoring in their hearts, Robin turned her back to shut the door and let them leave.

"Wait! Chopper is in danger!" Luffia shouted as she tried to get back. The twins held her tight and dragged her towards the path Robin directed. 

"We can't just leave them!" Luffia protested.

The twins remained silent. They cannot do anything about it. They know that if they will go back, they will stand no chance in defeating the forces of Raftel. They have no choice but to run even if it hurts leaving those people behind them.

Robin deserted the house as well. It would not be good if she were to remain where she is. She decided to go to the Central Plaza where Chopper might be. If they gained no evidence of a human inside Raftel, then Chopper will be safe from being executed.

Meanwhile, Wire searched relentlessly inside the house, but what he only gained is small evidence inside the house - a couple of bandages that smelled of human blood. He took all of it as evidence. He is reluctant if he should start searching for the humans but he thought they are most likely are not going to get out easily as their defenses are on high alert.

It would be best to pin the mastermind then search for the wretched humans afterwards. With that in mind, he decided to bring his evidence to the Central Plaza.

…..

The Central Plaza is now full of Raftelians waiting for any verdicts. Zoro took his designated seat. It is his responsibility to uphold his position. Kidd is smiling with satisfaction. His scheme has led the favors of the Rftelians towards his side, further broadening the hate towards humans and Halfborns.

Zoro finds the situation very hard. If found guilty, Chopper might face execution but he would do everything in his power to avoid that.

As soon as Chopper set foot in the Central Plaza he was immediately greeted with hostility and hates from the Raftelians. Some of them felt pity towards him and those are the creatures that he helped with their illness.

He was brought to kneel before the High Princes and the Peacekeeper who was as grim as the dawn.

"Tony Tony Chopper, you have been accused of bringing humans inside Raftel – without permission from the High Princes. Do you have anything to say in this matter?" Whitebeard asked.

Chopper cannot find any words to answer his question. What should he tell them?

"Crimes such as what you've done is punishable by death!" Kidd hissed and his suggestion was then followed by approvals from most of the Raftelians.

"Don't you think execution is quite heavy as a punishment? He must have a good reason to defend these humans. We should hear them first." Zoro said. He will not let Kidd have the flow of these matters. He will not let Chopper die easily.

Kidd can only growl at Zoro. For the most parts of the arguments between the Three High Princes, Zoro is mostly neutral and rarely voices his opinion but in this regard, the High Prince of Vaelon will go through such lengths to protect the Halfborn Healer.

"Where are the humans you brought?" Marco questioned calmly. He might agree with Zoro in hearing Chopper's reason, but as a High Prince, breaking the laws is still punishable but he cannot fully support Kidd's ideals nor be against it. Neutrality is the choice he has for now.

Chopper continued to stare at the ground beneath him. He does not have enough will to answer the question.

"T-They are my patients. I - "

"The wretched humans you brought to our home will be here. I sent Wire to get them from your house." Kidd said a devilish smirk graced his lips. As Chopper looked at him, he is downright horrified at the suggestion. Scenes of the sisters getting captured invaded the Healer's mind. "It seems Wire is already coming."

As soon as Kidd uttered those words he started to look at the figure coming closer. Wire is holding bandages that reek of the humans' blood. Chopper recognized those. If Wire only has those bandages with him, where are the sisters?

"The humans have fled from the Healer's house. These are shreds of evidence of their stay in Raftel."

Chopper is thinking about the sisters' escape. They must have been warned by Robin.

"Why did you not pursue them?" Kidd asked dangerously.

"They will not escape Raftel easily. The defenses are all aware of their presence. We will hunt them down." Wire threw the bandages on the ground. The hope of them leaving this place unharmed seems to be just a dream. With the entire forces of Raftel hunting them down, they stood no chance of escaping. Unless…

"Please, I beg of you. I know I have should be revoked of such privilege to ask for something but, please I beg of you not to kill them. They are nothing but victims of the situation. I have brought them here for safety." Chopper kneeled to the ground.

"You have no right to ask for such favors, Halfborn!"

"Kill the wretched humans!"

"Hunt them down and throw them at the Pits!"

The Raftelians shouted all of their cries but despite those words, Chopper is still holding to the hope that they will heed his request. The three High Princes are silently watching the scene in front of them. Whitebeard can only sigh and shake his head.

Kidd was about to say something when his nose caught on to something. A smell that is so familiar to him that he dared not exploit. 

As he looked for the source of the smell, he almost did not believe it himself as he figured the smell came from the bandages that were deemed as evidence against the Healer. Why would such smell come from those bandages used by humans?

He willed himself to forget the smell. His primal instincts are about to go wild, but he forced himself not to do anything yet. As he looked towards the other High Princes, they seemed to be uncomfortable. Was there something going on to their minds as well?

"You are asking for a pardon for the humans you brought. Shouldn't you be asking that pardon for yourself, Chopper? Are these humans' lives far more important than yours?" Whitebeard asked in a loud tone, silencing the protests of the creatures.

Chopper dared to look at Whitebeard, a visible look of fear, contentment, and hope can be seen in his eyes.

"I will gladly give my life if you are to spare theirs."

Everyone is silent at his resolution then a rogue creature shouted from the crowd.

"If you want to die so badly, then die, traitor Halfborn!" Before anyone can react, the creature swung his sword – aiming for Chopper's head.

Chopper saw the swing and the first thing came to his mind is his death flashing before his eyes.

He shut his eyes down, clenched his fist for what was coming. He waited for the inevitable, and yet nothing came. No pain or blood.

A gasp of shock was heard from the crowd.

"Stay away from Chopper!"

Chopper knew this voice. He looked up from where he is kneeling and saw two figures standing in front of him serving as his shield.

"H-Humans!" The crowd started to feel agitated as two humans are now standing before them. They started to throw foul words at them but they stood on guard.

"Are you alright, Chopper?" Ann asked as she offered her hand to him.

"Wha- What are you doing here? You should have escaped!"

"Do you expect us to escape when you are facing death on your own? We can't just leave you! We are the reason you are in this situation!" Sab shouted at him. Everyone fell silent. Even Whitebeard was beyond amused seeing how brave these women are.

The twins stood on guard and do not know what to do. They are speaking of truth. They don't want to leave Chopper in this mess but the main reason why they are here is because of Luffia.

_ "I am not leaving Chopper here! He needs us more than ever! Do you expect me to leave knowing he might be facing dangers here?! He is my friend! He saved our lives!" _

_ Luffia pulled her arms away from the grips of her sisters. They are halfway through the path Robin directed. The twins stopped as they looked at Luffia with as much sadness as what the youngest is currently feeling. They too wanted to save Chopper, but what power do they have to fight against forces of the unknown? _

_ "Luffia, we can't fight them! Robin must have a plan. If we are to interfere now, it might jeopardize everything." Sab reasoned out but in all honesty, it was just a mere excuse to run away. Cowardice might it be, but the situation is dire and she cannot risk the lives of her sisters. Not now when they have the people they care for to rescue and their kingdom is still at the mercy of Akainu. _

_ "Is that enough reason to leave him behind? Is that enough reason to turn our backs to someone who saved our lives?!" Luffia will risk everything, even her own life to save Chopper. _

_ "Luffia, listen - " _

_ "No! I will not listen to any of your reason! If I need to save him by myself, then so be it!" With her firm resolve, Luffia ran as fast as she could, leaving the twins. _

_ "Luffia! Damn it! I am telling you we will save him together!" Ann shouted but Luffia still did not listen as she continued to run fast. _

_ "She never listens!" Sab muttered before both of them ran after their sister but they did not see which way the youngest went but despite that, they still keep on running until they noticed a certain noise coming from a certain direction. _

_ They tried their best to be stealth. The voices of the crowd seem to be shouting about the execution of Chopper. They watched in horror how he begged for their lives at the expense of his and when a certain creature swung his sword to kill Chopper, the twins did not hesitate to jump in Chopper's defense. And thus brings them in this situation. _

The twins looked at each, then to the crowd in front of them. Different creatures only seen in mythical books. Centaurs, trolls, dwarves, griffin, gnomes, hippogriff, werewolves, dragons, and many creatures they have never imagined seeing in their life.

"Such bravery for mere humans! You dared stand before us?! You have condemned Chopper guilty of his crimes!" a tall man garbed in black opened robes and an evil trident on his hand spoke. His voice is familiar. He must be the Beogian Warrior Commander Chopper spoke of judging from the emblem he wears.

In a fight, the twins knew they could not win especially with their condition but they have no choice but to stand on their grounds.

"We are taking responsibility for this. He saved our lives and the sole reason he is condemned guilty is because of his actions." Sab answered. She still held her weapon as a defense, but with all these magical creatures around, she doubts she could do anything against them.

"You damn humans!" The creatures in front of them started to take out their weapons, some transformed themselves and prepare for an attack.

Ann glared at all of them. She will not go down without a fight. Her main concern is Luffia. Where could she be? If she is not here, then she prefers it that way. She will not risk Luffia's life as well.

The scene is getting out of hand. Bloodshed was about to breakout and as a Peacekeeper; Whitebeard must stop it if he could. As he looked at the High Princes, he noticed how Marco and Kidd seem to be in a state of shock. Were they shocked because these humans are standing before them, defending a Halfborn?

Whitebeard watched them closely. Their reactions do not coincide with his first suspicion. Then could it be…?

Marco could only watch the scene, not with fascination, amusement, or hatred but with shock. The woman clothed in black shorts paired with an orange sleeveless shirt with a leather black belt was around her waist that contains a pocket for her knife, with bandages decorating her arm is someone he had seen before.

Seeing her in front of him jolted Marco's instincts. His arm started to flicker rather violently the moment he laid his eyes on her. He fought hard and willed himself to calm down and not burst in blue flames in front of everyone. He succeeded in doing so, but the flickers of flames in his arms and shoulders are still evident. He felt a sense of familiarity around her. 

His heart beats erratically. He had never felt something like this before.

The only time he felt something similar to this was during those dreams he had for years. The woman in his dreams gave him this feeling of warmness. The sense of being alone is immediately washed away the moment he laid his eyes on hers. He wanted to embrace her, to engulf her with his flames, to live and breathe with her. A phoenix can rise in ashes, blessed with lives and longevity, yet for all those times he rose from his own ashes, he never felt this life force within him.

It is as if this is the first time he had felt alive. Seeing her made him feel like this. And right now, in front of him, the very person that gave him this feeling of being alive is about to lose her life. He willed himself not to lose his calmness. His primal beastly instincts are starting to penetrate in his mind – telling him to go wild, to let everyone who dares to threaten this woman hear the cry and roar of a phoenix.

Kidd, on the other hand, is shocked. Right in front of him are two humans who should be executed. He does not care for the black-haired human defending the healer. His attention is rather focused solely on the blond human standing up for the Healer. She is dressed similarly to the other human and her body exposes a couple of bruises and bandages as proof that she is injured.

The moment he saw her, his instincts went wild. His nose caught her scent, the scent that filled him with warmth, the scent that made him wants to devour it, own it, possess it and right now, the very human that contains that scent is in front of him, at the brink of danger and being attacked by his brethren. His instincts wanted to go wild in front of everyone – not to kill the human, but to protect it.

His powers are getting out of hand. His hands are starting to transform into claws, red brutal flames are starting to flow out of his body. He gripped his iron chair for dear life. He fought so hard not to transform himself because if he were to do so, bloodshed might happen. Human blood will not be spilled – rather the blood of the Raftelians might be. A low growl emanated from his throat, a symbol of threat to anyone who dares to harm what was branded as his.

Deep in him, he is fighting against these instincts. His rational mind is shouting how this woman is a human he deeply despised all his life. The other part of him is shouting to kill everyone in sight. A shout of protectiveness invaded his mind, making the struggle harder than it is. He is shaking to a point of breaking his own arm.

Zoro noticed such strong reactions and so as Whitebeard.

Whitebeard watched how the two High Princes reacted to the presence of humans protecting Chopper. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"SILENCE!" His own voice resonated throughout Raftel, almost causing an Earthquake. Everyone backed away, almost shivering at the deep voice commanding them.

The twins winced at the loud voice. It almost took their will away.

"Everyone, lower your weapons!" The creatures started to lower their weapons and backed away from the humans. "Have you lost your minds and forgot about our presence?!"

The twins looked up to the creature who owned the voice. They were shocked to see such a huge man, almost like a giant sitting and looming over everyone. As he slammed his bisento on the ground, it created a massive earthquake almost sending them to the ground.

When the twins looked up, even more, the towering presence of the three figures behind the giant creature almost overwhelmed them. Not because of what their throne chairs suggest but for an entirely different reason.

After noticing the giant creature, Ann's focus is now directed to the three figures behind the giant figure. They are all seated higher than the giant. The first thing that caught her eye is the blond hair of a certain man. As she looked up at him – dark grey eyes met with bright blue ones. The moment they laid eyes at each other, it feels as if her whole body received a cold electric shock. She saw how his skin is starting to flicker with blue flames that she recognized.

The man in her dreams.

Marco recognized those eyes. He recognized her. Those Dark grey eyes that held fire in it has been on his mind for a couple of days. Her beauty is incomparable. He never imagined seeing this woman standing right in front of him.

The woman in her dreams.

Sab was beyond shocked seeing the giant person sitting in front of them. How could they have not noticed it beforehand? Aside from the giant, three men are sitting in a high throne chair, currently towering every one of them, exposing their status. All of them have a domineering aura but what caught her attention the most is the piercing stare of a red-haired man.

He frowns at her as if she is a puzzle that irritates him. His eyes pierce deep into her soul. She should be frightened of him, but instead, she felt possessed by something she cannot explain.

Kidd, on the other hand, cannot stop clenching his fists. As soon as he saw those eyes, it is as if his life has just begun, new feelings started to grow. Despite the gashes, the lack of luxurious clothes, her beauty seems to glow brightly.

They stayed in that way, looking at each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. They did not notice a certain person, came in swinging using a thick vine like the monkey she is.

…..

_ Luffia, the very idiot Luffia found herself lost and unable to find the correct path. After running from her sisters to save Chopper, she chose a random path that unfortunately leads her to a cliff. _

_ "Where am I?" she asked herself. She is not familiar with this place. The trees glow brightly even under the ray of the sun. She wanted to look around more, but she reminded herself that she needs to save Chopper so she decided to find the place with most people in it. _

_ After a few minutes of getting lost, she finally found herself in another cliff, overlooking what seems like a gathering of different creatures, and in the middle of it stood her sisters and Chopper. Her sisters are trying to protect Chopper and then, a couple of outbursts started against her sisters. _

_ Luffia remained where she is, observing the situation, then the giant man suddenly silenced everyone. She cannot see their faces as she is on the cliff behind them. _

_ "That's quite a shout." She muttered to herself. She crossed her hands in front of her chest. A deep thought crossed her mind while she wonders how she could go down to where they are. Looking around, she saw a vine. She tried to tug it. She deemed it safe enough to carry her downwards. _

Her sisters seem to be in a trance looking up those men on the fancy chairs.

_ A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She grabbed the vine. _

_ "Ahem, ahem." She cleared her throat and braced herself. Then… "Aha-aah-aah-aah…" And off she goes to where her sisters are. _

…..

"Aha-aah-aah-aah…" A loud shout – almost like a Tarzan – broke their trance of staring.

A frown graced Zoro's face as he stood from where he sat, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Aha-aah-aah…" The voice got closer and before Zoro could react, an object smacked his head loudly, making him look at the ground.

A vein appeared on his head. Who in the world would dare to smack him on the head?! He looked up, his eyes full of annoyance, ready to inflict punishment at anyone who dares to smack him on the head.

As soon as he looked up, he caught the glimpse of a smiling woman, riding on the vine, like a monkey. They stared at each other, her owlish eyes staring at him innocently.

She must have realized something and she said: "Ah, Sorry!" She smiled as wide as she can while apologizing halfheartedly to Zoro. The woman continued to swing at a fast pace, directing herself to the center.

"Ah, Chopper! Ann! Sab!" Luffia shouted swinging closer. Right there and then, the vine snapped, dropping her in front of the twins.

Everyone just stood silent. No one moved even a single muscle as they watched the dilemma in front of them. The monkey – no the woman who came swinging with a vine is now sitting on top of the two women who came earlier to protect the Healer.

"Luffia! What the hell?! Where the fuck did you get yourself into?!" the older brunette demanded in a high voice. Her appearance might resemble an angel, but her mouth clearly belongs to a devil.

"Can you please get off us!" the only blond human asked as she tried to stand up.

"Hahaha. Sorry, sorry. Oh, Chopper, you are alright! I thought they are going to execute you!" Luffia exclaimed as she jumped to hug Chopper with a relieved smile.

The Royal Healer can only stare at her in shock. Did she not realize her manner of entrance and not to mention that she accidentally smacked a High Prince on his head?

"Y-Yes, but that is not the most important thing right now. Why did you come here as well?! You should have been escaping! You three are so stubborn!"

Luffia could only stare at how Chopper pleads for them. She will not let him die, no matter what.

Instead of answering Chopper, she walked in front of the giant man and the three men behind with a determined resolve.

"Are you the leaders of this world?" she asked. Everyone gasped at how she could stand so proud in front of the Peacekeeper and the three High Princes.

"And what of it, brat?" Whitebeard asked, glaring at the skinny woman in front of him. The peacekeeper intends to intimidate her, but Luffia's resolve will not shake.

"Chopper is a good Healer. He saved us and if he is in this situation because of his actions, then this is our responsibility." She said. Without hesitation, she kneeled, bowed her head as low as she could in front of these men as she asked. "Please, spare his life, in exchange; I'll do anything for you."

Seeing this, the twins resolved to follow Luffia's will, bowing themselves in front of the Peacekeeper and the three High Princes.

Whitebeard was beyond astonished how these humans are willing to do just to save their savior.

"Anything, you say?" Whitebeard asked.

Luffia looked up and answered a  _ Yes _ .

Whitebeard can see her resolution and he admired it greatly.

"I deeply admire your honesty, human girl, but I will give you two options. You have to choose from the choices provided. Spare Chopper's life, or spare yours and your companions'. Choose one. The life of a healer or your lives?"

Everyone watched how humans' expressions turned grim. In their minds, they are all thinking about how the true colors of these humans will appear at this crucial time.

Luffia looked back at Chopper who was crying – for what, she doesn't know but one thing she has on her mind is how she hates seeing her friends suffer. With that resolution, she turned to her sisters, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ann, Sab, would you mind dying with me?"

It shocked everyone how this human girl is smiling while asking her companions to die with her. Does she not fear death?

"Do you even have to ask?" the two other humans smiled dearly as they are willing to die with their companions for the sake of saving Chopper's life.

Luffia looked up to them with a smile on her face, a firm resolution at hand.

"I will hold you to your words. We chose death, in exchange, spare Chopper's life."

Zoro admired this woman for her bravery and courage to face death, smiling and proud of herself. A true warrior that never backs down from what she believed in and continues to move forward no matter what.

"GURARARA." Everyone stared at the giant man as he laughed so loudly. Even the humans stared at him in question as if he has gone crazy. "What a feisty little brat. You have my respect. I have never met such a human who smiles even in the face of death. As for the other two, you both seem to agree with dying with your companion."

Ann glared at the giant man. Does he mock their decision? Does he intend to not intend to keep their words?

"And what of it, old man?!" She shouted more than she intended.

Instead of taking an offense, the giant man laughed even louder. He then stood and the three sisters realized how huge he really is.

"Raftelians! Do any of you wants to voice that these humans are not worthy of respect and pardon?" He loudly asked. Surprisingly, no one spoke. No one said a word. Not even from the High Princes.

The twins are confused at their words. What are they planning?

"We shall now hear the full story from our Royal Healer. This matter shall be handled by us. Everyone, you can now all go back and do your respective duties." Whitebeard announced. A few grumbles were heard from the crowd, but they all started to disperse from the Central Plaza.

This confused the sisters. Luffia was the first to voice out her question.

"Where are they going? Are they not going to watch our execution?" she calmly asked. Ann and Sab looked at their sister, wide-eyed at how calm she is to utter such words as if it does not faze her that they are facing execution. Chopper is even more shocked at Luffia is asking such a question.

The residents stopped walking away due to the words they heard. Some of the creatures in the crowd reflected the same expression as the twins while Luffia asked the giant man in a serious tone, asking for the answer.

"Brat, there would be no execution." Whitebeard said. They all stared at him with questions and shock.

"You're not putting us on execution?" Sab asked. It is normal to question this as Luffia chose to save Chopper.

"Do you want us to?" The red-haired man spoke and it surprised Sab to hear his deep voice. He sounds irritated, annoyed, and almost uncomfortable. She wonders why, but she does not have time to worry about petty things to suffice her curiosity. He looks at her with a deep and piercing glare.

Instead of backing down from his question, Sab chose to answer straightforwardly.

"We don't but if you all chose to execute us, there will be nothing we could do."

Ann frowns at the huge man. She does not trust him at all. Why would he choose not to execute them? A few minutes ago, they made Luffia chose between Chopper's life or theirs. What are they planning to do with them? Do they want to humiliate them? Torture them? If that is so, a quick execution sounds tempting than to be the subject of their desires for breaking their wills.

"We will not kill brave and courageous warriors such as yourselves even though you are humans and were brought here without permission. Bravery will not be punished, it will be rewarded." Whitebeard said as he warmly smiled to the three of them. The three humans stood silent at the words, different thoughts raging on their minds as they try to think of the whole scenario.

Chopper, on the other hand, could see hope within Whitebeard's words. The three High Princes have not said any words against the humans and that itself constitutes a good sign that they might get through this without execution.

The whole residents have not basked their hostility as they all saw the humans' bravery.

"Chopper, would you mind telling us the main reason you saved these three and went as far as bringing them in Raftel?" Whitebeard asked boldly. The residents who were supposed to go back to their daily duties stood where they are, curious about the reason for the Healer's actions. 

Some of them are waiting for faults in the words that Chopper will utter as an answer to raise the vote for the execution of humans. Some of them stayed neutral and some of them are inspired by the humans' bravery.

Everyone's attention turned to Chopper as he stood straight. The Healer looked at the sisters. His look clearly states that he will tell them of their heritage and everything he knows. Ann knew the look Chopper wears. She understood this crucial matter. As the eldest looked at her twins, the blond princess also reflected the same thought as Ann's. They understood the situation.

Luffia just smiled at Chopper with encouragement and the twins nodded at him, permitting him to speak as he pleases.

Chopper smiled as he felt the trust they put on him. Finally, he looked straight to the Peacekeeper's eyes as he answered truthfully.

"They were at death's doorstep when I found them. I healed and hid them from their pursuers."

"Pursuers? Why are they being pursued, if I may ask, yoi?" Marco spoke. The curiosities for the truth lead him to be bold in asking.

"The human soldiers are looking for them and wanted to capture them."

"If I may speak boldly…" A voice from the crowd suddenly took their attention and focus. It was Heat, one of the Warrior Commanders of Beogia. "You could have nursed them back to health and leave them, that itself is a huge help. Why bring them here? Why go all the trouble and risk to bring them in our home?"

The questions raised hostility once more. The questions are meant to put them in a situation where they have no choice but to reveal everything.

Chopper sighed once more and braced himself to answer the questions that were thrown at his way. There is no point in concealing everything. All he needs to do is have faith that they will all survive.

"The human soldiers that are looking for them are not just any ordinary soldiers that are tasked to pursue thieves. They are war soldiers that invaded Cresta." Hearing the name Cresta made everyone wary. Frowns started to appear on their faces. These reactions did not go unnoticed by the princesses but they did not utter a single word as deep down in their hearts, memories of that night started to dwell and it brings them pain just remembering their entire situation.

"Those soldiers are tasked to bring them alive to their leader." Chopper said.

"Why would they pursue them?" The green-haired High Prince asked. A sinister glare emanating on his face clearly states that the words he is hearing do not please him at all.

"As I've heard from their pursuers, their leader requires the lives of Cresta's princesses."

The shocking revelation of the humans' true status shook the Raftel. They now understood the reason why these humans are being helped by Chopper. Almost all of them cannot believe what transpired in this conversation. 

They are human royalties yet they did not hesitate to bow down to others for the sake of saving someone they deemed as their savior. For all the residents know, humans are cunning, despicable, and greedy. They think highly of themselves and will not bow down easily, yet these royalties did the opposite.

"Very well. We will discuss this matter inside the Central Palace. Everyone, leave the rest to us and go back to perform your duties. We will handle the rest." Whitebeard said. The three High Princes dismissively raised their hands, indicating that they approved of the residents' dismissal.

"Warrior Commanders, remain where you are." Marco spoke. The Warrior Commanders remained standing and this allowed the princesses an opportunity to distinguish their faces. They all looked human, yet the aura is quite different.

"We will continue the discussion in the Central Palace, Princesses." Whitebeard said.

"You don't have to call us princesses. No need for formalities." Luffia answered.

"Is that so? What would you want us to call you? You haven't introduced yourselves." Whitebeard is greatly amused by this human girl. She looked fragile and naïve but it seems she is smart and devious, outspoken, and brave.

"I'm Luffia! These are my sisters, Ann and Sab. They are twins." The human princess named Luffia smiled at the huge man as she introduced herself and her sisters.

"Twins, huh? Interesting."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ann shouted with hostility towards Whitebeard, her eyes glare fiercely at the giant man. Her attitude and demeanor contradict her angelic face.

The giant man looked at Ann with interest. He thinks this human girl has a short temper. Sab sensed the atmosphere. It would not be good to offend them now; after all, their lives are still not as safe as it is. Sab have to ensure their survival even if it means trusting these creatures blindly.

Without hesitation, Sab's fist landed on Ann's head.

"Agh! Sab, what in the hell – umf!"

"What she means is that we will go with you to continue this discussion." Sab said before Ann could utter any words. Her eyes do not approve of her sister's actions but Sab will not relent, glaring at Ann with conviction to follow her lead for now. Ann does not have a choice in this matter, but she does not like blindly following them wherever it is.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, huffing in clear disappointment and dissatisfaction but remained silent otherwise.

"Alright, then off we go to the Central Palace."

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **


	9. Central Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The presence of the human princesses stirred feelings the High Princes never knew existed...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

The throne room filled with a heavy atmosphere. The High Princes are seated accordingly to their throne chairs while the Peacekeeper calmly observes the Healer. The creatures present are the High Princes, the Peacekeeper, the Healer, and some of the Warrior Commanders from Ipraecia, Beogia, and Vaelon.

Chopper remained silent, too nervous to make a noise.

"Ahem." The Peacekeeper cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. The healer, standing in the middle of the throne room almost shiver at the action. It signals the start of interrogation.

"You do not need to be nervous, Chopper. We will only ask a few questions regarding the humans you brought." Whitebeard assured Chopper in a calm voice, soothing the nervousness creeping inside Chopper's mind.

The Healer nodded.

"Can you provide us the exact details of how you found them?" Whitebeard asked. Chopper nodded once more as he braced himself for the whole story.

"I was staying in my hut in the outer borders. That night, I was searching a certain plant that only blooms at night when I heard voices of human soldiers from a distance. I paid it no mind as I know they will not dare go further in the forest, but, the unthinkable happened. As I was going back to my hut, I found them, l found them not too far from my hut, lying on the ground, battered and at death's door."

No one said a word. The silence even grew at what Chopper said. The Peacekeeper nodded grimly. The three High Princes did not utter any words, but their facial expressions just indicated that what they heard is not pleasing to their ears. Rage building in their mind at the mention of being at death's door.

"Luffia, the youngest of the three begged me to save her sisters even though she has the worst injuries out of the three. Even on the verge of dying, she wanted to have her sisters saved. That action alone urged me to help them. I nursed them back to health until they woke up. It was never my intention to bring them here, but the situation required me to do so. A few days after they woke up, they are still healing; human soldiers gathered, searching for them. I heard of their intentions. The invader of Cresta wanted to keep them alive as per his orders to the soldiers. That is what I have heard but the soldiers' minds have something different. They… They planned to…" Chopper could not say it aloud. He can't bring himself to say the word as he felt disgusted and enraged at the mere thought of the human princesses falling in the hands of those soldiers.

"They planned to what?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"To rape them before turning them to their leader."

The words made the atmosphere even more sinister.

Kidd gripped his Iron chair almost breaking it. After hearing those words, rage started to creep in his mind. His instincts are about to urge him to search for every human soldier and slaughter all of them.

Marco is not faring any better than Kidd does. His facial expression might look unfazed and calm, but deep inside he is raging. Hate for human greed is starting to consume his mind. He could never understand the humans who do not value morality at all and more so, they dared to do such a thing to these women.

Zoro, on the other hand, remained silent but his powers proved it otherwise. Green dragon scales are starting to cover his skin. Dark aura is emanating from him, making the atmosphere more sinister than it already is.

"Hmm, it seems all of these events lead you to your decision to let them enter Raftel, but why didn't you informed all of us of this? Permission would have been granted had we found the real reason for your actions, but instead, you smuggled them inside of our haven." The inquiry of the Peacekeeper sunk in Chopper's mind. The situation crossed his mind but he feared for one thing.

"If I told any of the warriors situated for patrol, I don't have any proof that they will let us through, and what is more, they might decide to kill all of us at the first sight before we could begin any explanation. Raftelians are not known to be forgiving of humans entering this haven. We are all wary of humans discovering that this place exists. I cannot risk it."

The reason provided is justifiable. Whitebeard cannot be sure that their warriors will indeed let them pass through. The scenario played inside the Peacekeeper's mind and one of those scenarios involved the deaths of these humans. Just the mere thought of the three human princesses' death sent shivers down his spine – only because of what he discovered.

What will happen if that were to occur? Whitebeard could only see how the blood of many will be spilled caused by an uncontrollable rage.

"Your reasons are acceptable for me; I just cannot be sure for the High Princes." As Whitebeard turned to the High Princes behind him, he saw the lack of disagreement in their parts. An amused smile appeared on his lips as he digests every expression emitted from the High Princes.

Silence engulfed the entire throne room. No one dared to move as they waited for any verdicts from the High Princes; after all, the last decision will come from them. Whitebeard as a Peacekeeper only keep things calm and at bay, pointing out the situation and provide advises for any consequences they might face.

For a long time, not a word was uttered signaling no disagreement whatsoever to this issue. A smile secretly graced Whitebeard's lips as he once more took the initiative to speak.

"Since no words of disagreement were spoken, I assume that we are to let them stay here."

Once again, everyone is silent. Their mouths might have been sealed, but their minds have more thoughts than what their silence portrays. The Beogian Warrior Commanders are looking expectantly at their High Prince, expecting him to retaliate, to disagree, to burst out how humans can never be part of their haven, and yet, they heard none. Were his minds clouded at this moment? What were the thoughts currently running through his mind?

Beogia has suffered too much loss at the hands of these humans, especially Kidd. He suffered so much that a mere apology and petty reasons cannot mend. In these times, the High Prince of Beogia should stand his ground and punish these lawbreakers.

Killer, Kidd's most trusted Warrior Commander looked closely at his High Prince. His mind is surrounded with questions far from what his other fellow Warrior Commanders have. For the longest period he has known Kidd, he had never revealed such expressions and reactions. There are so much hesitation and confusion from the High Prince's mind. Killer could only think of one reason but he refused to acknowledge such thoughts as the idea alone made him cringe.

"Thatch, would you be so kind as to bring them here?" Whitebeard asked Thatch, Warrior Commander of Ipraecia.

The tall brown-haired Warrior Commander saluted to the peacekeeper with a wide smile as he started to head towards the huge double doors of the throne room.

As soon as the door closed down, it initiated the start of something inevitable… fate.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Silence filled the room, almost a sinister silence that they all want to break. Izou wanted to break it, but seeing the looks of mistrust and glares coming from the humans seem to make her hesitate.

Ann continued to glare at almost anything her eyes laid upon. She does not like the situation; more so, they are left alone with a certain creature – a beautiful creature – whilst Chopper is currently being interrogated by the three High Princes and several Warrior Commanders. She is worried about how Chopper will fare.

After the dismissal of the Raftelians, they were brought inside the Raftel Central Palace. Chopper was brought to the throne room while they were left with a Warrior Commander from Ipraecia named Izou.

The three sisters sat next to each other, with Luffia in between the twins. Ann just can't stop her glares while Sab continued to try to remain calm and collected despite being nervous. There are a lot of mixed emotions as to how everything turned out. Trust issues are the primary concern as well as their survival. Questions lingered in their minds as to how to proceed from here on out.

The silence could have continued if it were not for Luffia's friendly personality. Her naivety knows no bounds.

"Hi! I'm Luffia. What's your name?" Luffia broke the silence with her carefree question towards Izou. The broken silence made Ann even warier of the Warrior Commander in front of them. They lack the knowledge about this creature. Who knows, if they were put under a spell? What protection do they have should that situation arise?

Sab cannot fathom how Luffia can be so relaxed under this situation, but given the fact that this is Luffia they are referring to, normality doesn't apply to her. Regardless of their sister's actions, as the older ones, she and Ann are tasked to take responsibility to protect their younger sister no matter what happens. Should the situation require Sab to choose between her life and her sisters; no hesitation is needed, no second thoughts as she will gladly lay her life to protect theirs.

Izou smiled at their reactions. She finds it fascinating how these humans came in Raftel and brought uproar. What this beautiful creature finds amusing is how these three human princesses caused a disturbance in the peaceful Raftel. Above all, it is amusing how the High Princes reacted with their arrival.

"I am called Izou. Thank you for asking." The Warrior Commander answered the youngest out of the three. Izou highly thinks of her as a friendly human.

Ann glared at Izou for talking to her sister. It might seem childish to be acting this way yet they are not in a situation where friendly gestures are welcome.

"What creature are you? You really are so pretty." Luffia continued the conversation despite the elbows she received from her sisters to silence her. Her curiosity and amusement are building up inside her ever since they set foot in Raftel. Ever since they were a child, they heard of stories of Raftel - stories of war, cavalry, epic battles which Luffia thinks as magical and beyond amazing.

"Why, thank you, dear. I am an elf." Izou answered with an earnest smile. She sensed how the youngest of the three is sincere and pure at heart when she mentioned such a compliment. How long has it been since she spoke to a human? Beyond years she could ever count and after all those years, she was able to meet this gorgeous girl. This only proves that despite the evolution of human thinking capacity, there seems to be a few of them who still holds a heart pure enough to make Izou smile.

"Oh. I thought they were gone hiding in Xavaria?" Luffia asked innocently. She is asking based on the stories she heard since she was a child. Those stories were planted well inside her head. She can still remember Xavaria as a special valley hidden from this world and only those who are meant to pass the doors can enter this haven.

Izou fell silent to Luffia's response making the older humans became wary. There will be no guarantee of what will happen should this Otherworldly named Izou be offended.

"Silence, Luffia!" Sab reprimanded.

A slip of a tongue can cost them their lives. Carefulness is a must for all three of them but Luffia might have not realized that she needed those qualities judging from the lack of doubts in her words.

Ann, whilst sitting on a comfortable couch, assumed a position that could easily make her leap at any danger that might come their way. Her eyes reflect hostility towards the person sitting in front of them.

"Oh, you don't have to be so wary of me. I mean no harm. I am just surprised that you are knowledgeable about Xavaria. Most of my brethren have indeed disappeared, but some of us stayed here in Raftel." Izou's voice has no traces of offense but it does not make the other humans relaxed in her presence, except for Luffia who took the answer positively.

"Is that so? We used to hear stories of Raftel when we were young. Our parents used to tell us stories about it yet people around us often do not believe it existed." People around them always think of them as delusional for thinking of such fantasy. In the world they live in, people always believed what their eyes can see. The past is nothing more than a memory. Stories with no proofs are just hearsay, rumors, legends, or myths.

Izou smiled towards Luffia. Her heart is that of a child. Seeing Raftel existed when people around her said otherwise – this scenario must have been a dream comes true for her.

Izou opened her mouth to form a cohesive response but before she could utter any word, her focus drifts off as she sensed a certain Warrior Commander approaching. Footsteps were heard coming towards their direction. Humans might not be able to hear it, but Izou's keen senses can.

As soon as the footsteps are within earshot for the human princesses to hear, they became even more wary, afraid to whoever is approaching them. The knock on the doors announced the arrival of someone.

"Please come in!" Izou said. The door swung opened, revealing the brown-haired Warrior Commander of Ipraecia. As soon as Izou locked eyes with Thatch, the familiar warmth engulfed her heart. The smile was reciprocated by Thatch. They could have stayed there, staring at each other but there are more pressing matters need to be discussed.

"They are requiring your presence. I am here to guide you to the throne room." Thatch announced in a friendly manner. He has always been friendly to anyone. Welcoming and easy-going but despite those characteristics, the twins never felt at ease in his presence, instead, they felt agitated, tensed, and wary. Why wouldn't they? Another Warrior Commander had graced them his presence after all.

"They?"

Thatch nodded at the blond human princess with the utmost respect.

"The High Princes and the Peacekeeper." He said.

Luffia's excitement boomed as the thought of meeting more creatures swarmed her mind.

"Can we go now? Chopper is in the throne room as well, isn't he?" Luffia knows how worried her sisters are about their situation but deep inside her, her primal instincts are telling her that everything is okay and there is nothing to worry about. Ever since she was a child, her instincts were right to the point as if something is telling her what a person's heart is made of.

As soon as she saw the High Princes and the Peacekeeper, she could immediately tell that they meant no harm at all. She trusted her instinct which is why she never felt bothered that Chopper is alone with them in the throne room. She stood up from where she is sitting despite the heavy protests of her sisters. She did not listen as she decided to walk to where this funny man is.

Thatch could only stare at those round dark eyes. Her smile is so innocent and almost seems to be naïve, but when he looked closely at those eyes, it held intelligence, deep understanding of a situation. Her eyes reflect aura that Thatch could not explain at all.

"I shall lead you to the throne room. Shall we?"

"Wait! Not so fast! What happened to Chopper?" Ann asked loudly as she stood in front of the tall Warrior Commander. This man might be taking a human form but they cannot be sure what creature he is.

"He is waiting in the throne room."

"There is no need to be worried, Ann. He is telling the truth." Luffia locked eyes with her eldest sister as she uttered those words. Her words served as an assurance to her sisters that they will not be led into a trap.

Ann should believe it, but sometimes, her instincts are clouded by survival thoughts. Her mind has been scarred because of their experience. It felt like death itself is chasing them to the end of the world. As she looked at her youngest sister, she tried to voice out how she does fully trust these people, but what Luffia wanted to convey is to trust her.

Ann is of no match to Luffia. She tried to seek help from Sab, but the blond twin is already convinced. No words are needed now.

Satisfied by their response, Luffia looked back to Thatch as she said: "Please lead the way."

…

On their way to the throne room, they can't help but look around. The hallway is full of marbles, gold, and intricate designs. Everything seems to glow like a firefly. Specks of sparkling dust decorated the area as if faeries just passed by. They passed through an open hallway where they could see outside. The beautiful scenery cannot be compared to what they dreamed it to be.

Dragons flying everywhere, wisps glitter the area, pack of wolves can be seen nearby, centaurs running in the field, flower beds near the hill, floating houses, pegasi flying around… It is a fantasy.

They were beyond amazed at how beautiful the scenery is.

"We will let you see around Raftel after this. There are sceneries more beautiful than what you are seeing right now." Izou voiced out. She saw their expressions that reflect how much they see this place as beautiful as it is. Embarrassed, Ann and Sab tried to look away to hide their blushing faces while Luffia smiled as wide as she could.

They continued to walk until the two Warrior Commanders stopped in front of huge double doors. Like all other details in the hallways, the door consists of intricate designs, almost glowing.

Sab started to get nervous, not for her life, but for something she could not explain. The mere thought of being in the presence of the leaders of this place makes her knees buckle and shake. Her mind keeps on remembering those reddish-brown eyes that belonged to a certain Red Haired High Prince. The way he stares at her makes her shiver. Can she face him with full of confidence?

Ann, on the other hand, forces herself to look confident. She tried to drive the blond High Prince out of his mind. Even though he is the man she dreamed a few days ago, it should not mean anything. It should not make her nervous and there is nothing she should be worried about. She does not have the leisure to think of how the man invaded her dreams, rather she should focus on the important matters at hand.

Luffia is beyond excited. Her back is itching about something, almost as if her back is on fire but she paid no mind to it. As soon as she felt the tingling hot feeling at her back, her mind would immediately bring her to the moment where she saw the Green Haired man that she accidentally smacked. There is something familiar with him that she could not point out.

"Are you ready?" Izou asked in consideration. She must have noticed how the three are getting nervous. "There is nothing to worry about. They will not harm you."  _ Rather, they will protect you _ . Izou wanted to add that but she forced herself not to utter any more words than she already had. It is not her place to say anything. Only if these three humans would have realized why there is nothing to worry about, then they can understand everything.

Luffia nodded at Izou. As soon as the signal was given, Thatch opened the door. As soon as it was open, the sight greeted them were beyond what they expected. The throne room is thrice the size of their ballroom. It is massive that it can accommodate ten thousand people in an event. It almost felt like it is a stadium itself.

This should be expected as the creatures are larger than humans and if they are to use this ball, the size should suffice. The ceiling is so high and in the center, there is a huge circle class that lets them see the sky outside. The chandelier glitters like a diamond. It must have diamonds on it. The carpet is as red as they could imagine, but there are glitters around. The marble walls and pillars even added elegance to the place. This is the most beautiful throne room they have ever seen in their life 

Everything is magical.

They continued to walk until they are in front of the High Princes and the Peacekeeper. The Warrior Commanders are standing on the side, almost like knights standing on guard. Chopper was standing in the middle, anticipating their arrival. His face lit up as he saw that the three of them are safe and sound.

Luffia smiled at Chopper. She knew he will be safe. Sab wanted to hug Chopper, but that needs to wait for there are matters they need to face and that includes the creatures in front of them.

Ann bravely looked at the men in front of them. She tried avoiding his gaze. The blue eyes that seem to pierce her soul and instead she tried to focus on the giant man. The giant man – or Whitebeard as they call him is smiling down at them. His smile is full of honesty and sincerity that makes Ann hesitate about her doubts and mistrusts.

"Ahem." Whitebeard cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. If Sab were to compare his position as Peacekeeper to a normal village, he would most likely be a village elder. "The greetings have been delayed due to the circumstances we faced, but despite such things happening, I extend my greetings to you, Princesses of Cresta."

Not one of the three sisters uttered a word. They all just stared at Whitebeard, waiting for any more words that he will say.

"It has been so long since we have seen guests such as yourselves."

"Guests? More like trespassers that need to be eliminated. " Words were spat like an acid. Those words came from Ann's mouth and it was uttered before she could prevent herself.

"Ann…" Sab muttered in a warning tone to her twin sister. They are not in a position to act high and mighty. They are indeed trespassers which are more of a reason for them to be careful of not offending these creatures. They might be walking in death before they realize it.

Ann sighed as she tried to calm herself. It would be better for Sab to converse with them. She, out of the three of them is known for her eloquence while Ann harbors bad temper known in Cresta.

"There is no need for formal greetings, my Lord." Sab answered for Ann. The eldest rolled her eyes out for such formal words that she never liked. The action did not escape the eyes of the people in the throne room. Some of the Warrior Commanders frowned at the action.

"Oof!" Ann felt how Sab lightly punched her arm. Luffia snickered at Ann's expense.

Whitebeard felt the amusement growing as he watches the scenario in front of him.

"Such politeness from you, Princess. Such politeness sure did not come from Roger, as he is such a man with no hint of formalities whatsoever."

"Yes, it – wait. You know our father?" Sab asked boldly as she realized that this man mentioned the name of their father. This caught the attention of Luffia and Ann. They paid attention to the conversation.

"Why, of course. Tall man, dark hair, mustache and smiles as wide as he could."

"That is right. Though his mustache is not as huge as yours." Luffia answered with a big smile.

"How do you know our father?" Ann asked. She could not think of any reason why this man knows their father.

"We fought in a friendly battle a long time ago. He is strong for a human. His bravery and honesty are commendable that I haven't seen for centuries."

What Whitebeard said shocked everyone present in the throne room. The Warrior Commanders and the High Princes alike wondered of such absurdity as they are all aware of the battle prowess of Whitebeard. For a human to survive a battle against him is something they cannot fathom.

"You fought our father? Why?" Sab asked.

"He is an adventurous man. He was wondering in the forest. Our meeting is nothing but a chance. He battled me not intending to kill, but for the sake of battle only. After every battle, we would exchange Sake cups. That brings me to the good old days. Gurarara."

The revelation is a shock itself. The High Princes are not aware that the Peacekeeper had contact with a human years ago. More so, for Whitebeard to speak highly of the king of Cresta is not something they see on an everyday basis.

"If you know each other, does that mean that our father knows this place exists?" Sab deducted the thought as she tried to put one piece at a time. The mere thought that their father knows about Raftel even raised more questions in her head.

"Yes, he does."

The answer explains why Cresta never made a move to explore the Dark Forest. If their father knows of this place, then he most likely would try to protect it than destroy it. It could explain why their father instructed them to run to the Dark Forest during the invasion.

"For years, Cresta made no move in exploring the forest. Everyone in Raftel knows of that. The news of the invasion shocked everyone. It brought me to a huge question. The invasion of Cresta is quick as if there is no resistance at all."

"What do you mean?" Ann's voice turned sour at Whitebeard.

The others in the room continued to listen despite the questions lingering in their minds. They are observing the situation more so than ever. Whitebeard just revealed that he had been an acquaintance to a human, nevertheless, the king of Cresta himself. And in front of them are the princesses of Cresta, daughters of Whitebeard's human acquaintance. Does this mean that Whitebeard is helping these human princesses due to his connection to their father?

"Your father is a strong man. I have never seen a human as strong as him yet he made no move at all against the invaders. The action itself is a surprise to me. Would you like to explain why your father did not fight the invaders and instead, let himself and his queen be captured?"

The question is directed towards the princesses. The more they think about it, the more they can't think of a proper answer. They are trying to put pieces together. The invasion did not last for days, rather, it only lasted for a day. It looked as if the invasion was welcomed itself.

_ "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! The army is approaching at the front! There are thousands of soldiers marching their way!" the shout echoed the room. _

_ "Prepare the soldiers. Evacuate the residents from the Capital city. Make sure you evacuate them in safe areas. We will be greeting them." Ann is anticipating a battle to start and as a Battle Commander, she is looking forward to facing strong opponents. She might be a princess, but she is not a damsel in distress. _

_ "No." the voice stopped Ann's excitement. She looked back at the man behind her. _

_ "No? Dad, what do you mean?" _

_ Sab who is also preparing her weapon for the battle stopped. Her hand is clutching Luffia's shirt to prevent her from springing into action amid the battleground without a plan. _

_ "You and your sisters are not going to battle. Prepare all soldiers. Do as what Ann says." Roger has never been more serious than he is now. The soldier only nodded as he excused himself. The room was left with the Royal family, _

_ "Dad! You will need us on the battlefield! We can fight!" Ann argued. She will not be going just for the sake of the battle she has been anticipating. She will go to protect her kingdom, her people. Rouge could only sigh at this argument. _

_ It seems the time has come… _

_ "You and your sisters will be staying here in the palace. There is little information we have about the enemy and they have more information about us and our army." _

_ "Shouldn't we send a word to our allies nearby? Our soldiers are not enough to fight them off since most battalions have been dispatched to the small villages to protect the citizens." Sab knew of this information as she handles some of the logistics in their kingdom. Cresta does not have many soldiers because unlike the other kingdoms, they are not forcing young men to join the army. _

_ "Do you want them to face this danger? This is our war. They are waging a war against us." Roger said seriously. The way he said it made Sab question if he is referring to the kingdom itself or their family specifically. There are a lot of kingdoms they have offended for the rejection of political marriages or political advances that involves exploration in the Dark Forest. _

_ Those offenses lead some kingdoms to hold a grudge against them but they are confident that those kingdoms will not easily make a move against them for they know that as much as there are a lot of kingdoms that held grudges against them, there are more kingdoms tied to theirs. _

_ "Are you saying we should face this alone? I understand that you do not want our allies to face the same danger as we do, but Dad, we cannot win this even with our battle prowess. There are more than thousands of soldiers outside marching to invade our home. Let us fight and let us call upon our allies." Sab reasoned out. She could not fathom her father's reasoning at all. _

_ "This is inevitable." He muttered as he stood from his seat and looked outside, Lights from the torches of the army are approaching the main gate of the Capital City. _

_ Ann looked at their mother for a plea. _

_ "Mom." She called out. As Rouge looked up, she – like their father – shows an expression they could not understand. As if they are expecting this to happen. There must be something they are not telling them. _

_ "Dad… Is everything going to be okay?" Luffia voiced out. She keeps looking at their father's back as he gazes outside the terrace. Her eyes reflect worries that she could not utter on. She might not fully understand everything but what she needs to do now is to have faith with their father. _

_ Roger slowly looked towards his youngest daughter. He smiles towards her as he said: _

_ "It might be difficult, but everything will be fine." That is all that Luffia needed. She nodded at her father. _

_ "Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, the enemies have invaded the main gate. The citizens have been evacuated. The soldiers are holding them off as much as we could. The enemy seems to have brought a dark magician on their side." The report shocked the princesses. How come the enemy was able to easily invade the main gate? That should not be possible. _

_ But it seems that it is. _

_ The cries of men being slaughtered on the battlefield echoed the entire Capital City. Many more cries were heard as the enemy advances towards the palace grounds. _

_ Ann clenched her fist. She could not take this anymore. _

_ "Dad, let me out to the battlefield. Let me fight them!" Her plea was not answered as Roger only directed his focus to the soldier reporting. _

_ "The black magician you spoke of, did you see him?" Roger asked. _

_ "No, Sire. But as what the other soldiers reported, the enemy general is a huge man garbed in a white robe and red clothes. The other notable enemy is a man garbed in a black robe and a few missing teeth." _

_ Roger's face grew grim at the mention of the appearances of the enemies. Does he know of them? _

_ "Dad?" Luffia asked in a worried tone. She does not like to see her father with such expressions. It felt like a sinister scenario is about to happen. _

_ "Do you remember the tunnel you discovered when you were a child, Luffia?" Roger asked. The twins looked at their father. They all remember the ways they used that tunnel. It served as a gateway to their mischiefs to explore the Dark Forest when it was forbidden. _

_ "Yes, but how did you know I discovered it?" Roger laughed a little to what her daughter asked. _

_ "Take that tunnel and go. You three must escape. We will be waiting for the enemy here." The three princesses could only stare in shock at their father. Even their mother is as resolute as the king. _

_ "Let us escape when you are risking your life? No! We will not leave you here! There are ways to fight them off!" Ann shouted. She could not believe how their father can easily say this. _

_ "Ann…" Rouge called out. "We cannot win today which is why you three must escape and regroup. The faith of the kingdom lies in your hands." _

_ Those words put more questions in their heads – questions they could say in words. _

_ "What are you saying?" Sab asked their mother in disbelief. She could understand what their mother meant but it does not mean that she can easily accept it. _

_ "Take the tunnel now. We have no time. You must escape. To the Dark Forest. You will be safer there, safer than here in the Human Realm. You must not let them catch you. Be strong." _

_ The words rang in their heads. The words their father told them before he ordered them to escape to the Dark Forest. _

"We honestly don't know." Sab answered. This revelation even generated more questions in her mind but despite the questions, there is no use pondering about it as the situation has escalated this far. They only need to do what is required of them. Stay alive and come back to take back the kingdom.

"We should have fought during the invasion." Ann muttered. She is beyond frustrated. She hated running away more than anyone else in their family. She can't accept how powerless they are when their people needed them the most. Worse, they left their parents in the hands of the enemy.

"If we stayed and fought the enemy, we would have been dead. We would not be standing here and instead, lying in a coffin, buried to the ground." Ann snapped her head towards Luffia's direction. Gone are the carefree smiles she usually wears – replaced by the serious eyes they rarely see. This only proves how dire their situation is.

Ann can only sigh in frustration. What Luffia said left a heavy gash in the atmosphere in the throne room. The High Princes can only stare at them. No words were uttered because they don't know what to say at this time.

"You all can stay here for as long as you want to. As you are now, you cannot expose yourselves to the dangers in the Human Realm, yoi. If what Chopper said are all accurate, then those men might still be looking for you." The voice surprised Ann for a moment. She turned to where the voice originated, she was met with the familiar blue eyes that she has been dead set in avoiding. Their eyes met again and it is lethal for Ann because as soon as her eyes landed on his, something is telling her not to pull away.

"You are now guests of Raftel. We will prepare rooms for all three of you in this palace - "

"No! We will stay with Chopper if that is alright." Sab was quick to answer. She knew that her sisters will not be comfortable living in this huge palace. Besides, they are not familiar with Raftel. Even if they are declared as guests, they could not fully trust them.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of comfortable chambers here than at my house." Chopper finally voiced out an opinion. Now that they have been declared as guests of Raftel, they can be treated as such and that should include privileges such as accommodations to the palace chambers itself. Considering their original status, such treatment is justified.

"We don't mind the bedroom, Chopper." Ann spoke. Though her focus is drifting to a certain blue-eyed High Prince.

"I love the chamber you provided to us, Chopper. It is comfortable." Luffia happily told the Healer.

"Let them stay wherever they want." Kidd's gruff voice resonates in the throne room. The voice is full of command and authority. The words surprised the Warrior Commanders of Beogia present in the throne room.

They expected Kidd to voice out his stand in this issue. They expected him to go against the humans staying in Raftel. They did not expect him to openly agree to this.

"Announce to everyone that they are to stay here in Raftel as guests." Zoro finalized as he locked eyes with Luffia. She smiled widely at him as if she is remembering what transpired earlier. Her mind asks her if his head is hurting when she smacked it earlier.

"If this is all, then I will take my leave." Kidd growled, almost irritated as he stood up from his throne chair. No one said a word at his actions. Two Warrior Commanders followed their High Prince as he walked towards the door. Sab could only stare at them as they walked, approaching her way.

As the High Prince of Beogia walked towards her direction, their eyes met. Sab can only gasp as she realized how domineering his aura is.

Kidd stopped right in front of her, staring down at her. Sab had never felt so small before. Sab's height could not even reach his neck. The man in front of him stares down at her, excavating the deepest of her soul and she can only stare back at him. She should be afraid but it is surprising how she could not feel any fear towards this man. The feelings growing inside her is different.

Kidd growled at her but said none. Staying in front for longer than necessary is dangerous, not for him, but for this human as he cannot guarantee how far he could control himself. Her scent is driving him crazy. He deepened his frown as he decided to take his leave, exiting the throne room.

As soon as the eye contact was broken, Sab felt how out of breath she is. She lightly gasped for air.

"Sab, are you okay?" Ann asked. The elder twin looked towards the direction where the Beogian Warrior took. She glared at their backs especially towards the High Prince.

"Yes, I'm okay." Sab could not explain what exactly happened. She could only calm herself and think this through later.

"This whole circumstance must have tired you out, yoi. Rest is a must seeing how your injuries are holding. I can escort you back to Chopper's house." Ann did not realize how this blond man took the steps to approach them from where he is sitting. He stood before them, in a friendly manner. Ann glared at him.

She does not like how he acts so friendly towards them. She does not like how she feels nervous about him. Her nervousness is not due to fear but due to something else that she will not openly admit.

"We don't need you to escort us back." She spat at him. Her animosity surprised Marco and rendered him speechless.

"Hi, my name is Luffia. Who are you?" Luffia's lack of manners in her language earned her a smack from Sab. Marco did not take offense and instead smiled towards the youngest.

"I am Marco. It is a pleasure meeting you, Luffia, or do you prefer me to call you Princess Luffia?" Marco asked politely. It brought amusement to him how this girl is carefree and friendly even towards strangers. Her manners are not synonymous with someone born as a royal.

Luffia made a dissatisfied face towards Marco at the mention of her original title.

"No! Don't call me that. Just call me Luffia, Pineapple Head."

The silence in the throne room cannot be compared. The atmosphere turned heavy. The Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia forced themselves not to laugh so hard because they might be punished for it. Chopper was beyond shocked at Luffia's language. She even said it in an innocent tone.

Sab stared wide-eyed at her Luffia. Her mouth thinks before her mind does.

Ann, on the other hand, chuckled openly as if there is nothing to fear as if the man in front of them is not a High Prince. Sab smacked Ann in the head to stop her from further laughing.

"I apologize for my sister's language. She is just an…" An idiot would be the right term in Sab's mind but she will not use such a term. "She is not thinking clearly."

"Eh? But his hair reminds me of Pineapple!" Luffia reasoned out. "And his hair is like a Green Algae." Luffia went as far as to point her finger towards Zoro who is still sitting comfortably in his throne chair.

Silence engulfed the throne room once again. The Warrior Commanders of Vaelon looked nervously at their High Prince who is currently looking down – probably to hide his annoyed expressions.

Whitebeard can only grin at how innocent the youngest princess is. She reminds him of Roger. It is as if Whitebeard is looking at a girl version of Roger himself.

"Luffia!" Sab reprimanded. "Watch your tongue!"

"But I am just telling the truth. Old Mustache Man has a mustache that is shaped like a banana."

Luffia said too much. Her words struck like a knife. Even Whitebeard fell silent. His grin that was present a few seconds ago is gone as he looked down with a blank expression towards the young girl.

"Princess Luffia…" Marco called out.

"Don't call me that. Just call me Luffia." She frowned at him for calling her princess. "People in our kingdom calls us that always."

"Then, call me Marco instead, yoi. If you do, I will call you by your names."

Luffia thought for a while. The trade is not bad in her mind but she felt bad for not calling him the way she wanted to.

"Okay, Marco! Shishishi."

"That goes the same for me, brat." Whitebeard said.

"Ok, Old man!" Ann and Sab can only slap their foreheads due to Luffia's shenanigans.

"Luffia… He is the High Prince of Vaelon. His name is Zoro." Chopper whispered to Luffia. She stared at Zoro who is least likely to be amused by her words. Instead of backing down from his glare, she smiled sweetly at him which surprised Zoro.

"We would like to excuse ourselves. We have taken your time and we don't want to be a bother." Sab bowed a little towards them as she signaled Ann to follow her example.

"Are you sure you don't need an escort back? We can escort you." Thatch offered.

"No need. We can manage." Ann answered before Sab could. They excused themselves and even though Luffia wanted to stay to continue her conversation with everyone, she was forcefully dragged by her sisters away from everyone. For now, they are safe and from here on, they can think of their next steps.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Raging heartbeats almost made Kidd deaf as he took heavy and hurried steps away from the Central Palace. His shaking hands can't be controlled while trying to calm himself from the euphoria of her scent. His Warrior Commanders silently followed him but their gazes tell otherwise.

As soon as they stepped in their territory, Kidd almost collapsed, gasping for breath. Sweats started to decorate his forehead. He stopped in the middle of the forest; his hand is holding a tree for support.

The Warrior Commanders remained silent behind Kidd, watching him with concern and deep thoughts.

"I want to be alone." Kidd muttered loud enough for his Warrior Commanders to hear it. He does not need to repeat himself as they all started to walk away from him. Killer can only watch his High Prince in concern before obeying his wish to be left alone.

Kidd was left alone, his mind is in shambles. 

_ He cannot accept this! _

Humans killed his parents, his brethren and caused the major families of Verid, Huidel, and Daerene into seclusion. They caused Raftel a great loss that he could not easily forgive.

Deep down in his heart, he hates humans. He could not forgive them and yet, here he is, facing a dilemma he never imagined. Never, in his wildest dreams did he ever think of being in this situation.

A human dared to show herself in front of him and turn him into this mess!

A mere human as a mate is highly unthinkable! The more he thinks about it, the more his heart clenches at the thought of those greedy murderers but as his mind drifted to the sense of her smell, to her beautiful face, his entire body calms down. The more he embraces her scent, the more he wants to possess her.

When they stood face to face, Kidd is almost at his limit. He is almost to a breaking point where he wanted to snatch her away from everyone's eyes and have her all to himself.

Her eyes, her lips, her scent, her everything drives him crazy. How could a mere human drive him this crazy? She resembles a drug that he could not get tired of.

Kidd tried to relax. He tried to clear his mind off of her and that proves to be one of the hardest things he has ever done. The mere thought of her sent shivers down his spine. All he could hope now is to prevent these feelings to grow more than it already did.

He will never accept a human as his mate. Never!

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Marco can only stare at the retreating form of Ann. He could still remember how her eyes shined so bright and it is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Despite the glares and animosity towards him, he will not give up. He knew that she will not trust him easily but it does not mean that he will not do anything for her to open her heart towards him.

"Looks like someone found what they are looking for." Izou voiced out to Marco. She smiled towards him with full of understanding as to the current circumstances. "And it seems you are not the only one. I'd like to think of this as fate. Three humans in Raftel; three High Princes of Raftel destined to meet each other."

Marco did not answer right away because like Izou, he too, thinks of this as fate - destiny perhaps. For years, the three of them have seen how creatures of Raftel started to spend time with their mates and yet, they have none.

"It will not be easy taming her, Marco. She seems to hate you." Thatch pointed out, small laugh can be heard from his voice. Marco gave him glares as sharp as daggers for what he said. Even though he speaks like this is an amusement, he spoke of the truth. It will be hard for her to open herself up to him, or to anyone else here in Raftel.

"Giving up is not an option, yoi." Marco said with determination. He will not give up now, not now when he already found the woman who keeps on invading his dreams. Years of longing will finally be answered upon. The path might not be easy, but Marco will persevere even at the expense of defying their tradition.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Zoro stared at the mark at his back through a reflection. The mark was present for more than a decade already. The mark contains a dragon embracing a woman. It has red colors around the woman while the dragon contains green and black markings that symbolize Zoro. Every dragon has different marks in their body but those marks only appear when they have marked their mates. The moment a dragon's mate is born, the dragon will immediately go to where the newborn is and mark her. As soon as the mate of the dragon is of the right age, they will meet once again to complete the mating.

Zoro's mark on his back symbolizes that he already marked someone as his mate but for years, since discovering the mark on his back, he could not remember how he got the mark or who did he marked it with. No memories at all. He tried to ask their spell masters to look into his mind for any memories about how he got the mark or who was the other one with the same mark but none of them could found anything.

The symbol throbbed the moment he laid eyes on a certain human girl. The girl with the most innocent smile he had ever seen in his life, the girl confident enough to speak her mind in front of the High Princes. Zoro's instincts almost went wild the moment he saw her beauty. His mark heated.

For a moment, he thought that she could be the one who bears the same mark as Zoro's yet he saw no sign of marks or reaction from her. She did not react at all.

It brought a huge question in Zoro's mind. How could the mark on his back heat up in her presence when she felt nothing at all? As the reaction started, Zoro expected his memories to come back when he obtained the mark, yet nothing happened. His memories are as intact as it is. He tried so hard to remember anything about the mark, yet nothing happened.

Her presence only brought reactions to surface, but not his memories where he could gather all proofs about his mysterious mark. Deep inside his mind, he is secretly wishing for answers and hopes that she is the answer itself.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 9th Updated Chapter! Yay!


	10. Encounters

"I never expected it to go so well. I apologize for the dangers that these circumstances caused you." Chopper felt regretful for putting them in danger due to the decisions he fatally chose. One false choice will mean a demise for them.

"You don't have to feel such guilt, Chopper. Rather, we should be the ones apologizing for putting you in a dangerous situation." Sab answered. They arrived in Chopper's hut in the hillside. They did not dare go to Chopper's main manor in the Central Raftel. They still have to be careful about how to proceed. 

As they are engaged in a serious conversation, Chopper noticed many audiences not far from his house – whispering curiosity towards the humans residing inside. He sensed no serious malicious intent from these creatures, but rather they are filled with curiosity to see the humans who dared to show themselves in front of the authorities in Raftel.

Luffia noticed the surge presence of different creatures outside which is why she opened the door with no qualms and revealed herself to everyone's view.

All of a sudden, every creature in front of Chopper's hut went silent as they stared at the figure in front of them. Luffia can only stare back with her eyes full of curiosity towards the creatures as if she is processing the fact that she is now faced with creatures she has never seen before.

As the thought sink in, she smiled widely at the creatures in front of her and exclaimed: "Chopper, you have so many visitors!"

This stole the twins' attention, rushing towards the front door and the sight in front of them shocked them. Dozens of creatures stood in front of them, some hiding behind the boulders and trees present in front of the hut.

"Eh?" As Chopper took a closer look, some of them are familiar. They all looked towards Chopper with such deep curiosity. The crowd is filled with creatures living nearby and some of them are also children whom Chopper treated before.

All of them stared at each other for quite a while until one approached them – a small little girl with brown bird wings, feet that resembled the claws of a bird and pointy ears. She could have looked like a harpy, but her appearance is somewhat different.

"Healer, is it true that they are humans?" The small girl asked bravely. Despite stepping out of the crowd, she still kept her distance fairly.

"Yes, Kisla. They are humans." Chopper smiled at the girl. ( _ Kisla was derived from the word: Kis lᾴny – Hungarian word means Small girl _ ).

The girl nodded as she looked warily towards humans.

"Kisla, get away from there this instant!" One adult creature, which resembles the small girl shouted from the crowd but this woman did not dare get closer to the hut.

Ann stared at the girl named Kisla in front of them. Her innocence vaguely reminds her of how Luffia was when she was a child. Ann crouched a little to level her eyes with Kisla. She showed a little wariness and fear towards Ann, after all, humans' reputation in Raftel is not favorable.

"Hello there, little girl. Your name is Kisla? I am Ann. It is good to meet a brave girl such as yourself." Ann smiled towards the girl. It is fascinating how they can now see creatures such as them. Stories were nothing comparable towards the creatures in front of them and despite being worried about the whole situation, it will not prevent all curiosity they held towards the Raftel.

"Will you eat us? Will you slaughter us?" Kisla bravely asked with a frightened expression. As soon as the question was asked, silence engulfed them. The three sisters are all shocked. Were they thinking that they have come to slaughter them? The humans have done damages they could not erase and those damages cannot be erased for generations.

Sab pondered for a moment as she sadly smiled towards the girl.

"No, we are not. We are only taking shelter here for the time being." Sab answered to Kisla. The girl looked at them with less hesitation.

Then, Luffia decided to join the conversation as she smiled towards the little girl.

"Hello, Kisla! I'm Luffia! Your wings looked amazing! I wish I could have amazing wings such as yours!"

Kisla looked at them with a stunned expression. Upon hearing their words, more curious little kids started running towards their direction, surrounding them, and started asking dozens of questions. Not one from the adults was able to stop the kids to approach the humans.

"We heard that the population of humans is so vast that it cannot be compared to Raftel, is that true?"

"Are Humans like you three?"

"What places does the Human Realm has? Can you please tell us?"

The sisters are quite surprised upon seeing how the children started to swarm around them. It must be the first time where they had the chance to meet humans.

"Shishishi!" Luffia laughed heartily as kids started swarming them.

"Please take it easy. They are injured." Chopper warned the children. The situation turned quite uncontrollable and he has to think of ways to ward them off even a little. Even with Chopper's warnings, the children kept swarming like a water dam that broke away from the constrictions.

"We will answer questions one at a time, okay?" Sab chuckled how these children are all so eager. It reminded them of the children in Cresta. Thinking about how those children's lives are affected due to the war, it pained their hearts. They were so powerless during the invasion that they could not do anything.

"Children! Get away from the humans this instant!" One creature from the crowd shouted. This startled them. The children went silent as they started to back away from the humans.

This is to be expected. They are, after all, trespassers to their homeland. Their kind tried countless of times to invade these lands. Their hostility is understandable.

"We need to rest due to our injuries. You can come tomorrow to ask questions. Once our injuries are healed, maybe we could play." Luffia smiled at the children. They stared at her, almost believing her words but there is still a hint of hesitance.

"Listen to your elders and back away for now." Ann said as she started to stand up and back away as well.

The adult creatures started to call out to the children that all of them need to go. As soon as all of them were gone, the three sisters and Chopper inside the hut.

For the first time since the fall of Cresta, the sisters were able to sleep well. No one expected things to turn out as it is today. Feelings of grief and mistrust linger around the hearts of the twins but they set it aside in exchange for Luffia's word that these creatures will keep their word.

Morning easily came. Ann noticed how their wounds are starting to heal rather quickly compared to when they were in the Human Realm. Normally, their injuries should have taken at least half a month before they are healed yet it only took them a couple of days.

It must be Chopper's medicine. His medicine is quite effective. Ann tried to stretch her arms and she felt no pain at all. She tried stretching her body a little and she found out she can move quite well compared to when they were in the Dark Forest.

"Ann, can you help me set up the table?" Sab's voice echoed from the kitchen. She woke up early and started to cook for breakfast. It is one of the most peaceful mornings they had and they wished they could have mornings as peaceful as this.

Ann began walking to the kitchen where Sab is and help in setting up the table. Luffia is still pestering Sab to give her food even though it is still not finished.

Among the three of them, Sab can decently cook meals while Ann tends to burn the whole kitchen whenever she tries to cook. She can only prepare meals that do not involve fire such as a sandwich, salad, and basic meals. Luffia was beyond hopeless when it comes to cooking food as before it even touched the utensils, she will devour all of it.

Chopper also woke up early. He seems to be in a good spirit as well when he greeted all of them. As soon as the food was set in the table, all of them started devouring it.

"We will go to Central Raftel. It would be best to stay in Central Raftel rather than in this secluded place. The High Princes and the Peacekeeper might have announced all of you as guests, but not all creatures in Raftel will easily accept it. Grudges are expected and hostility might be even more intense." Chopper broke the silence through his words. All of them stopped as they looked at Chopper.

"We already expected as much. It would be a surprise if there will be no hostility towards us." Ann answered with a serious tone.

"Do you think someone will come here to slaughter us?" Sab boldly asked. Assassination attempts are highly possible. They cannot rely on the words of the authorities as they know themselves that the leaders do not control everything within his domain. There will always be small holes and details that they cannot control.

"It will be best to stay in my manor in Central Raftel. That is our best option for now." Chopper spoke. He also thinks that he can accommodate patients well if he were to stay in his manor. At the same time, he can rest well that the princesses can be as safe as possible.

"Let's go! I want to explore the place!" Luffia shouted excitedly. She is not the least bothered with their situation and instead wanted to explore the place despite the knowledge that someone might try to kill them.

Why would she? She does not think of the words of the old man and the three Princes are petty. Even if there will be someone to send an assassin, she will try to protect herself. A little danger is always expected when exploring new places – at least that is what is in her mind.

"I will be asking Robin to give you a couple of insights about Raftel. There are a lot of places you can see."

All three of them nodded. Luffia can't help but feel excited at the prospect of an adventure.

As soon as they finished their meal, Chopper continued to formulate medicines needed by his patients. Ann continued to do a couple of stretching. There are slight pains, but it is not as bad as she thought it would be. They never know when the situation will ask for their strength. Sab is also doing the same. They are allowed to exert muscle efforts with the restrictions of not overexerting their joints and reopening their wounds.

While they are busy doing so, Luffia wandered around Chopper's backyard. She started walking farther away from his backyard without any regard to where she is. She walked in a random direction, trusting her instincts and that tingling feeling at her back. As she walked farther away, the more her back feels that little fire. She paid no attention to it nor did she ever check it, she just followed her instincts.

She stopped on her tracks once she saw the green-haired man lying on the ground, sound asleep – carefree like she is.

She remembered him. He is the High Prince of Vaelon. As she slowly approaches the man, she can't help smile a little. She is a step away from him, yet he did not open his eyes. She felt curiosity filled her mind. Her back is feeling hotter for some reason but she did not pay attention to it.

Ignoring that feeling, she decided to sit crossed legs in front of the man. 

His hands are tucked beneath his head. His eyes are closed, sleeping peacefully. Luffia stared with more intensity, frowning a little from time to time. He looked so much like a human. There are no distinguishing features about him that can separate him from a human.

At one glance, he can pass as a human. If he were to mingle with her kind, people will not doubt it. She further observed him. He wore a green long open coat that is closed on his waist and is held by a red sash. It is paired with black trousers and boots. The coat exposes his chest which reveals a green haramaki around his waist and it also exposes the deep slash across his chest.

"Are you done observing?" Luffia almost jumped as Zoro spoke with a deep and calm voice. As Luffia looked at his face, his eyes are still close as if he is still sleeping.

"You're not asleep?" she innocently asked.

"Do you think I could sleep with a person next to me, staring so intently?" This time, Zoro opened his eye as the other one deemed to be permanently closed due to the gash across it.

They stared at each other's eyes. Black ones locked with Green ones.

At the instant that their eyes met, Luffia's back suddenly grew hotter as if burning her with deep feelings she never knew she can feel. The intensity shocked her, but she only frowned and kept herself calm. She is the type of person who does not pay attention to anything she deemed not interesting.

She assumed that the hot feeling at her back is due to the fact that she is in a different realm, therefore, there is no use to continue to ponder at it.

"Why are you sleeping here, Zoro? Are you lazy?" Her mouth does the thinking before her mind does.

Zoro was slightly surprised that she even remembered his name. Deep down, it struck a feeling of happiness to him.

"It is peaceful here, no one usually comes here and I can relax. What are you doing here? Are you not afraid?" Zoro continued to lay on the ground even during their conversation. The more he stares, the more his feelings started to grow. She is far more beautiful up close. The more he stares at her, the more he finds her beautiful, like a goddess.

"Oh, I felt bored inside Chopper's hut so I decided to walk around. There must be interesting places around Raftel! I would love to see those!" She smiled sweetly at him. Staying close to him made her feel secure, happy, and satisfied.

"Be careful not to run into trouble." Zoro warned.

"Hahaha. You speak like my sisters. They always warned me to stay out of trouble. I wonder why?" Luffia tilted her head innocently and ponder at her sisters' warnings to stay out of trouble. She could not remember when she ever put herself into serious trouble. Light troubles always come, but dangerous ones, it has never happened – that is what she thought.

Zoro raised a brow at her, recalling what happened yesterday during their first meeting. With the way she acts, no wonder her sisters will always give her warnings to stay out of trouble. She seems to be a person who attracts trouble wherever she goes.

"Anyways, can you tell me about Raftel? There are so many things I haven't heard about this realm and I wanted to know more! I wanted to explore it!" Luffia excitedly asked as she imagined how vast this world is, how she could have so many adventures at once.

"Hmph! Go away! Let me sleep!" Zoro turned his back at her and closed his eye to sleep.

"No! Tell me!" Instead of leaving, Luffia demanded him to tell her more about Raftel. He did not answer her and continued to close his eye. Luffia can only see his back. She huffed with annoyance. He is ignoring her!

"Zoro! Zoro! No sleeping!" Luffia continued to shake his shoulders roughly to prevent him from sleeping.

"Ugh, go away! Stop pestering me!" In truth, Zoro is starting to feel intense feeling growing stronger from her light touch. Her presence itself is disturbing enough for him and right now, she is casually touching his shoulder like nothing. Such acts of rudeness can earn negative impressions to the Raftelians as Zoro held a high position.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffia continued to pester her. She finds it quite an entertainment how his face is frowning in annoyance at her constant bothering. "I will not let you sleep not until you tell me!" She stubbornly said.

Zoro is starting to have a headache from her attitude. She is acting like a spoiled princess – a trait he does not adhere to as a good impression but towards her, he finds it endearing.

"Fine! Stop pestering me afterwards!"

Luffia immediately retracted her hands and behaved well in front of Zoro – excitement building in her eyes as she stared expectantly at him while carrying that big and innocent smile of hers.

"What do you want to know?" Zoro moved to a sitting position and is now facing this human. It is quite surprising how he can handle her presence when he is strict when it comes to his sleep. No sane creature will dare disrupt a sleeping dragon - except for this human, that is.

"Anything!" Luffia smiled.

Zoro can only sigh. He does not have anything in mind right now. His mind is clouded with confusion towards this woman. She is such a storming mystery. He felt deep connections towards her yet she does not show any signs of the same reactions at all.

"Raftel has four main parts. One, Ipraecia, the other, Beogia, and lastly, my own kingdom, 's all."

"Eeeh? Tell me more!"

Zoro felt his headache growing intensely at her demands. He is not a man who would often start long conversations unless he is directly interested.

"There are many creatures that you can encounter within Raftel. You will normally see Dragons, dwarves, unicorns, wolves, berserkers."

Zoro did not further continue as he deemed it sufficient enough but the way Luffia looks at him, he knew that she is asking for more.

"You're a dragon, right? Can you transform? I want to see it!" Luffia is not asking, but rather demanding him to turn into his dragon form.

It is easy to do so, but if he did, he will attract so much attention all at once since the size of a dragon is enormous. As soon as he transforms, his entire aura will surround the area. It is impossible for anyone not to notice it.

"It is troublesome to transform into a full dragon form." He answered.

"But why?"

Zoro fought the will to groan. This woman is beginning to annoy him.

"It will attract everyone's attention." He simply answered. Luffia stared at him with a small frown.

"So?" she asked with a confused expression. In her mind, she asks if there is anything wrong with attracting attention. She sees nothing wrong with such a thing and she could not understand why Zoro will not transform for that reason.

Zoro, on the other hand, can't help but groan. This woman seriously does not understand his position.

"Alright, I will transform but only a portion." Luffia wanted to protest but since he will heed her request, she did not utter any complaints.

Zoro then stood up and removed his coat and left it hanging on his waist which now fully exposes his upper body. There are traces of scars all over his muscular body. Luffia blushes a little upon seeing his entire upper body. His muscles are perfect. She had never seen such a body as his.

Zoro noticed how she blushed a little and a smirk inevitably landed on his lips. He turned his back fully exposing the mark of a green dragon's body wrapped around the woman in red.

His back faced Luffia. Zoro wanted to pull his clothes back and hide that mark on his back but it is too late now. She has seen it but even if she did, was there any significance to it? The mark symbolizes that Zoro already has a mate but there is no guarantee that she knows of such information.

The mark itself is beautiful. Luffia's focus was diverted to that symbol on his back. Why does it feel so familiar to her? Why does her back seem to be responding at the sight of that mark? She could not point out her exact connection to that mark, but her instincts are telling her that there is a link.

She ignored those thoughts for a moment and focused on the transformation Zoro is doing. His back slightly twitched, green scales started to form, his bones are starting to protrude his skin as if itching to tear it apart.

The transformation should be scary, but for some reason, Luffia finds it amazing and enchanting.

Before long, two green-scaled wings formed at Zoro's back. The wings are quite large and sturdy. She suddenly had the urge to touch it.

Zoro flapped his wings a little and turn around to see her reactions. As soon as he turned around, he saw how amazed and happy Luffia is. Her eyes shined so brightly as she stares at Zoro.

"It's incredible! I love it!" She expressed such words with no hesitation at all. Her eyes are shining like stars as she looked at Zoro in a new light. Zoro kept his silence, realizing his actions. As a High Prince, he shouldn't be compelled to her wishes this easily.

"You can fly, can you?" Luffia's smile cannot be any wider. The sight in front of her simply cannot be fathomed. It is beautiful and majestic. Who knew, that in her lifetime she will witness such magnificence?

"Luffia! Luffia!" A voice resonated not far from where they are. It was Sab's voice. Luffia looked towards where the voice came from. It seems that they all realized Luffia's absence.

"You should go." Zoro's deep voice penetrated her ears.

Luffia frowned a little, unwilling to go. Her heart desires to stay here but Zoro himself is instructing her to go.

Zoro did not wait for a reply as he started to go in the opposite direction.

"Will you be here often?" Luffia suddenly asked.

"Why?" Zoro looked back at her with a serious question. He could not think of any reason why she would ask such a question.

"I still wanted to talk to you some more. I hope we can be friends." Zoro did not reply and instead slowly walk away in the opposite direction. "I'll expect you tomorrow. I still have questions I want you to answer." Luffia shouted for him to hear, yet no answer was given but Luffia still smiled, as if his silence indicates a yes.

"Luffia! Where are you?!" Sab called out.

"I'm coming!" With a wide smile, Luffia runs to where Sab is.

As soon as Sab laid her eyes at her, she frowned. Her angelic face shows disagreement with Luffia's actions.

"Where have you been?" Sab immediately questioned. They cannot afford to be separated. It is dangerous for them to do so and Luffia must not have realized it – or rather, she does not care about the danger. She must be born without any sense of danger at all.

"I was just out for a walk. Is something wrong?" She innocently asked. For Luffia, her actions are not wrong. No one specifically prohibited her to walk nearby – especially in the small cliff nearby where she saw Zoro sleeping.

Sab can only sigh. There will be no use speaking of the dangers and explain their situation to Luffia. She will never heed to it and rather than avoiding the dangers, she might think of facing it head-on.

"Come on, we should help Chopper. His patients might start coming. Helping him is the least thing we could do."

Luffia nodded excitedly as they started to walk towards the house. Inside, they found Ann and Chopper merrily conversing while Ann helps Chopper arrange his medicines as per his instructions.

As soon as they announced their arrival, Ann immediately frowned towards Luffia.

"Luffia, you must not go anywhere without us knowing! We are worried that you were gone even for a couple of minutes!" Ann scolded. She has been worried that this will happen, and she is right. Luffia constantly asks for trouble.

"I was just out for a walk!" Luffia frowned a little at her sister. She could never understand why walking for a couple of meters away from the house seem to be a big issue. It is not like she is walking towards her death!

Ann wanted to retaliate and say more but the look in Sab's eyes warns her to heed and put a stop to this conversation. There will be no point in explaining it further as Luffia might take their concern the wrong way - and this happens often even when they are still in Cresta.

Ann just sighed and did not say any words.

"Come on Luffia, help up a bit." Sab encouraged Luffia to move a couple of medicine to a shelf. Chopper just smiled as he watched them store the herbs properly. He lives alone and therefore does not have anyone do these arrangements for him. 

A knock on the door almost startled them. Ann was the first one to react as she said: "I'll check who it is." She muttered.

She put aside her chore and opened the door. She expected a patient, but instead what she saw in front of her is the person she does not want to see as of the moment.

She looked up to the tall blond man in front of her. His eyes held a little surprised reaction upon facing Ann.

"What do you want?" Ann asked with a hint of animosity as she furrowed her brows while looking at him.

Marco bit back a smile as he kept his calm while facing this woman. She is as beautiful as he recalls from yesterday – even if she is frowning towards him.

"I am looking for Chopper. There is medicine I would like to ask from him, yoi." Marco answered in a calm manner. He showed a simple smile toward Ann.

Ann did not answer but continue to glare at him. Sab noticed that Ann is taking so long in front of the door so she took the initiative to look at the cause. Upon seeing Marco, Sab can only guess that Ann is frowning towards him while her arms are crossed in front of her chest.

"Ann, why are you not inviting Prince Marco inside?" Sab voiced out.

Upon the mention of Marco's name, Luffia's face immediately lit up. She could remember Marco from yesterday. She left whatever she is doing and dashed forward towards Ann and Marco's direction.

"Hi, Marco!" She shouted as she jumped towards Ann's back – towards Marco's direction. Her actions made Ann lose her balance and thus stumbling forward.

Marco saw how Ann lost her balance and thus instinctively extended his arms to catch her.

Soon, Ann found herself in Marco's arms, wrapped around her with sheer protectiveness that she never felt from anyone. Her face turned red upon feeling the bare muscled chest of this man. His scent is so enchanting and mesmerizing to a point that Ann almost forgot herself and her situation.

The scenario made Sab looked intently at them. Ann and Marco embracing each other like lovers. Although she knew why they are in that situation, it is still surreal to see her sister's face flushed red.

"Why are you embracing each other?" Luffia innocently asked as she looked confused at Ann and Marco. The question served like cold water, waking them from the warmth of their dreams.

Ann instantly, like a lightning, pushed Marco away and stepped back.

"We're not embracing each other!" She shouted in fury. She then walked away to hide the redness due to embarrassment.

Her actions made Marco felt disappointed. Her warmth felt wonderful and the slight touch made him want to embrace her more. Her scent engulfed his essence and Marco could swear, he wished he can stay close to her for every second.

It might be disappointing yet the simple touch still made him happy. Her red cheeks looked adorable and quite amusing. Marco faintly smiled.

"Hey, Marco! Are you here to visit Chopper? Are you sick?"

As Marco directed his focus to Luffia, he can't help but smile back.

"Hello to you, Luffia. You seem to be full of energy, yoi. You are quite right. I came to visit Chopper, but not because I am sick."

"Oh." Luffia could only answer as such.

Sab intervened to let Marco in.

"Prince Marco, please come in."

"Just call me Marco, unless you want me to call you by your titles as well?"

Sab can only smile faintly towards this man. She does not sense any hostility from him, rather she can feel that he does not mean any harm at all – rather he is welcoming them.

"If you insist, then Marco, it is."

As Marco walked inside, he saw Chopper deeply concentrating on mixing herbs, refining it to perfection. In all truth, Marco does not have to be here, fetching the medicine for their Peacekeeper. Whitebeard can ask anyone to fetch the medicine itself and it does not have to be Marco, yet this High Prince insists to do this errand - in order to have a valid reason to see her.

"Hello, Chopper." Marco greeted.

"Ah, Your Highness! I-I did not know you will grace us with your presence." Chopper panicked for a moment upon seeing Marco. He does not often see Marco visit him and fetch medicine for the Peacekeeper.

"Please be at ease. I came here to fetch the medicine for the Peacekeeper, yoi." Marco smiled calmly towards Chopper.

"Yes. I am almost done. I am thinking of delivering it myself after refining the herbs."

Marco only nodded and his eyes diverted towards the woman standing in the corner, glaring at him. Her treatment puzzles Marco. Does she have a reason to treat him badly?

"Ann, don't be rude!" Sab reprimanded. She noticed how Ann glares at Marco, clearly showing her mistrust and animosity.

"Tch!" Ann snorted as she diverted her glare somewhere, refusing to gaze at Marco any longer.

"Marco! Marco!" A voice took Marco's focus. He looked towards the source of the voice and she saw Luffia's smiling face, directing at him.

"Yes, Luffia?" This is the first time for Marco to interact with humans such as them. In the last decades, he had never met humans aside from them. It quite surprised him to such extent that Luffia does not act guarded against him, unlike her sisters.

Sab might be accommodating but Marco can still feel that she does not fully trust Marco and that is to be expected given his status and what he is while the eldest of them – Ann – does not have any welcoming gestures towards him. Her actions made Marco feel sad.

"You're not human, are you?" She questioned with excitement that makes Marco taken aback. The question should pose as an inquiry with wariness, instead, she asked with full of excitement as if the fact that he is not human is something to look forward to.

"Yes, I am not. Why do you ask, yoi?"

"Then can you transform? Can you fly too?"

"Yes, I can." Marco lightly laughed at Luffia's question. She acts like a child.

"Amazing! I want to fly too, but I can't." She acted dejected upon saying those words.

"Then how about flying on a Pegasus? That could count as flying, yoi." Marco suggested. For creatures who can't fly they often ride on a pegasus, hence, the same applies to humans such as them.

"Really? I can ride one?" Luffia became excited upon hearing those words.

"Yes. I can arrange a pegasi for you and your sisters." As those words were uttered, Luffia's face lit up in excitement only to diminish as the next words were truly heartbreaking for her.

"No thank you! We don't need it!" Ann's words were firm and there is no hesitation as rejected Marco's offer.

"I know you do not need it, but your younger sister wished for it, yoi." Marco reasoned out to Ann. They locked eyes. His words heed a good reason yet his motives are to question her about why she is so against him.

"Regardless! We don't want it!" She firmly said as she glared at Marco who seems to be unaffected by her tirade. It puzzles Marco how she mistrusts him. For now, he can only sigh and heed to her wishes.

"Ann! But I want to!" Luffia whined at Ann.

"Even if you want it, you might be falling for a trap!" Ann is still resolute about rejecting Marco's offer even though he acted like he does not want to bring them harm. She will not trust him so easily no matter what.

"But he is a good man!" She pointed out.

Ann and Luffia stared at each other with fierce glares, unwilling to submit to each other. Chopper can only stare in confusion towards them. He could never understand the deep cause of such arguments. Sab, on the other hand, can only shake her head while witnessing this. She understands well why Ann is acting this way.

Marco kept his calm and further observed Ann. Though in his heart – he desires to be close to her, to know her well, and for her to accept who he is, he still cannot rush everything and tell her that she is his mate. That alone will be a shock and it needs time before she can accept it.

The scenario where she will accept Marco is far off. They are still in the starting point and Ann does not trust him at all.

"I understand, if that is your wish, I will command it, yoi. However, if in time you might want the offer, don't hesitate to voice it out. One word, and it shall be done." Every word was uttered like an enchantment – a spell. It bequeaths heavy meaning that did not escape Ann's intuition, as if Marco is telling her something. His words are deeper than she expected and she cannot comprehend the meaning behind it.

Sab and Lu just fell silent upon the exchange. They did not utter any words.

"Chopper, since you are still in the process of refining it, I shall leave you to it. If you can please deliver it to the Peacekeeper, that I will appreciate, yoi. "

"Yes, Your Highness. I shall deliver it as soon as I can." Chopper answered.

Satisfied, Marco smiled and directs his gaze towards Sab and Luffia then it ended towards Ann.

"Then I shall take my leave. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You're already leaving?" Luffia asked. She meant Marco to stay so she could ask a couple of questions.

"Yes. I will see all of you soon." Marco decided to leave the house.

"Bye Marco! Visit us soon!" As soon as those words are said, Marco nodded and left the house.

Several minutes have passed since Marco left, Sab decided to confront Ann.

"You are so rude. What's wrong with you?" Sab asked with a disappointed tone.

"Nothing." Ann answered while avoiding her gaze.

"You do know that we cannot afford to offend him. He is a High Prince and he has a vast authority in Raftel. One word and all of us will find ourselves knocking at Death's door! Do you know the possible consequences of your actions?"

Ann did not say anything. She knew full well about the matter Sab is so concerned about yet her heart's focus is directed at something unexplainable. Seeing him made her feel conflicted. She does not trust him – she keeps telling herself that over and over again but deep inside her, she felt like she should trust him.

"Ann, he does not mean any harm and he does not hate you." Luffia said while eating bread with cheese.

"And how do you know he won't? How do you know that he does not see us as vile humans and is trying to trap us to death? What if he is a creature that will be the death of us?" The invasion and the fall of Cresta deeply penetrate Ann's mind and even before their circumstance happened, she had been overprotective. The overprotectiveness she felt grew intensely after a few nobles from Cresta sold information to the invaders. 

Those nobles swore loyalty to their family. They swore an oath, yet they chose to betray the kingdom. The kingdom is in this situation because of their betrayal. Had their father not trusted them, the kingdom would have been saved. There wouldn't have been deaths. Betrayals that led to deaths. Ann will avoid that no matter what, especially now. She will never trust these creatures.

"You are overthinking it." Luffia uttered with a shrug of shoulders. In her mind, she knew Marco will never do that.

All of them fell silent, choosing to end this conversation. They continued their chores and at the same time, they started to prepare to leave this house and go to Central Raftel.

Sab was in deep thought. She has been thinking of ways to get back their parents or even know if they are alive. She also thought of how they can take back their kingdom from those invaders. Asking an army from Raftel is out of the question. They could never ask of it regardless of their father's relationship with the Peacekeeper.

Cresta is their kingdom and asking for an army to fight for them is the same as asking them to expose themselves and if several neighboring kingdoms were to know of the existence of Raftel, even if they were to defeat the invaders and take back Cresta, more will be coming.

Sab – as a princess whom they depended on when it comes to complicated decision making - found her way in a dead end. One way she could think of is to ask their parents what to do next but they can't as their parents are still in captive. Then, an idea came to her mind.

"Chopper…" She called out.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"Do you think there is a way for us to know of a person's location? And possibly talk to them?" Sab asked in a hopeful manner. This is Raftel, this is a land full of magic itself and if that way of communication is possible, then that is the only way they can find out what happened to their parents.

"Yes, it is possible. Why?"

"Really? Then, who can we ask to do it? I just need to find out the whereabouts of my parents. Maybe get a chance to talk to them."

"We could ask the Peacekeeper. He met your father and with such a connection, I believe he can do it." Sab's smile cannot be compared. Her heart holds a slight hope for what Chopper answered.

"Then can we ask for an audience?"

"Yes. Are you thinking of communicating with your parents?"

"Yes. We need to think of a way to get back our kingdom. If there is a slight chance of communicating with our parents, then we can ask them of which way we should go." Sab answered. Upon hearing this, Ann who was originally in the kitchen immediately announced her presence.

"Communicating with our parents?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes." Sab looked at her with a slight hope in her eyes. "There is a way for us to locate them. We have to ask the Peacekeeper."

Ann nodded and felt a little nostalgia in her heart. It has been several days since they escaped Cresta – that is also the last day they saw them. Ann hopes that the invaders and will spare their lives. If there is a way to communicate with them, then they can start planning how to get them back.

"Are you thinking of going out to the Human Realm once you find their location?" Chopper asked with a frown, his face full of worries. He is happy that the sisters are doing well and there is hope lingering for them yet he worries that going out in their condition will get them killed. Yes, they are more or less healed, but that is not enough to fight thousands of armies.

The look they gave him tells Chopper that they indeed had been planning to go back to the Human Realm.

"We need to keep this from Luffia." Sab muttered.

"Why? If she were to know we have a way to communicate with our parents, she will be happy." Ann argued. Sab felt even more troubled as explaining her thoughts to Ann is complicated, yet she has to do it.

"IF we were to find them, we can't guarantee one thing." She muttered once more.

"What is it?" Ann does not have a good feeling about how Sab is reacting. She knew her sister so well and she realized there is a depth meaning to her actions.

"We cannot guarantee that we will find them a-alive."

Her voice started to quiver and the mere thought of this makes her feel ashamed for thinking of the possibility that their parents are dead. Just the mere thought itself is unbearable but what choice does she have? She has to think of every possibility in every angle – and that includes the death of their parents.

Ann shivered at what Sab mentioned. She looked towards her sister with a look of disdain and utter shock. How could Sab ever think of such a thing?

"They can't be dead. Why are you thinking of such blasphemy?!"

"Our enemies are cruel, Ann. Do you think they will not try to harm our parents? They are the rulers of Cresta. The possibility of them being harmed is high. If Luffia were to see that, what do you think she will do?" Sab cannot openly say the word dead because if she were, she will just feel more grief towards their parents.

Ann was enlightened by her words. She has a point. Above all, Luffia will be hurt. She might start running back to their palace if something were to happen to their parents, and that smile of hers will be gone.

"Okay, I understand." Ann can only solemnly nod.

Before the end of the day, Chopper informed them that they are to go to his manor. They used a new carriage for their travel. As all of them travel to Chopper's manor, many creatures have been curious at them but no one dared to do anything to them. They hear quite a lot of disagreements towards them, actions and gestures of hostility were evident.

"That is Chopper, the Healer who brought humans with him!"

"I heard that the Peacekeeper and the High Princes all agreed to shelter them here."

"Absurdity! To shelter humans!"

Various comments have been said and they all can stay inside and ignore it. Luffia wanted to take a look outside but was stopped by her sisters.

The travel did not take long and before they knew it, they are already inside the manor's backyard.

"We are here." Chopper announced. Luffia was the first to get out of the carriage, followed by the twins. What they saw in front of them is not a small manor they expected but rather, almost resembles a huge mansion.

"Chopper, is this your manor?" Sab asked in disbelief.

"Yes. This was given to me by the Peacekeeper in exchange for the medicines. I have been granted the title of Royal Healer and thus should reside in this manor. Come, I will guide you through inside." As soon as they enter the manor, they are greeted with elegance.

The interior designs are incredible. After giving them guidance about the manor, they are given rooms for themselves to rest.

"Robin will arrive anytime now." As soon as Chopper said that, a sound of a soft knock was heard from the main door and as soon as it was swung open, it revealed an elegant and beautiful woman. "Robin!"

Chopper exclaimed and without a warning, he greeted Robin with a hug.

"Hello, Chopper. I am glad all of you are doing quite well, especially our esteemed guests." She smiled towards the princesses. "You've caused quite a spectacle that shook the entire Raftel. The first humans to ever stay in Raftel after hundreds of years."

The princesses did not say anything but, only nod towards Robin.

Chopper ushered Robin to the receiving area and was now followed by the three princesses.

"Quite bold of you to appear in front of everyone and save Chopper. This only shows how good-natured you are." Robin said with a warm smile. She is a Halfborn like Chopper and received quite a bad treatment from several creatures in Raftel. To have humans who are willing to die for a stranger and go as far as choosing a mere stranger's safety over hers and her sisters is truly admirable.

No wonder the Peacekeeper and the Three High Princes were moved.

"Chopper saved our lives it is only natural that we save his." Luffia answered with no qualms. Robin warmly smiled at her.

"Tomorrow, I will be bringing you around Raftel to sightsee. There are far more places you are yet to venture upon and I am quite sure you will love them. Would you like to go to Ipraecia tomorrow as well?"

Upon the mention of that name, Ann felt alarmed a little. Her mind suddenly thought of the blond High Prince that she recently almost offended.

"Yes, yes! We'll go! Can we visit Marco?" Luffia casually threw his name as if they are familiar with each other.

"Of course, we can. I am sure he will not mind your presence."

Luffia felt so excited in tomorrow's activities while Ann felt conflicted. Sab can only smile at her elder twin. As much as Sab wanted to accompany Luffia all throughout the day, they have matters that need to attend to and that is to seek an audience from Whitebeard himself.

"How about going to Ipraecia first and afterward, Robin can guide Luffia to various places? There are some things we need to attend to and we cannot accompany her." Sab said. Ann immediately understood what she meant but also, she realized that Sab meant to go to Ipraecia first which means Ann has to accompany them to Ipraecia.

"Is that so? Then so be it. I would love to accompany Luffia to one of my favorite places." Sab is glad Robin understood her meaning and she is even happier that Luffia did not bother to ask anything at all.

Luffia continued to ask Robin various questions which she happily answered. It looks like Lu and Robin get along so well. Afterward, they shared dinner together with Robin. The historian witnessed how the sisters could eat and instead of being shocked, she looked amused.

All throughout the dinner, they all shared laughter that can be heard nearby… Only if their laugh can last for more.

_ Somewhere near the manor… _

"Hmph! Do you think you can still laugh for long? Wretched humans! You will soon die!"

A sinister smile appeared in the man's lips accompanied by a couple of agreements from three other creatures.

An impending danger is coming towards the human princesses…

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd tried to reach Achilles' consciousness and call him to show himself before Kidd, but he could never reach him for some reason as if he is trying to hide from Kidd.

This rarely happens. It only happens when Achilles decided to train his powers but in those times, he would be letting Kidd know of his plan.

After a couple of trials, he did not pursue any longer. There will be no use to reach out to someone who is hiding.

The reason why he wanted to see Achilles now is to ask him a couple of questions that have been lingering in his mind. He had no way to ask Achilles if he is gone and Kidd could never voice this out to Killer.

He sighed to himself. As he looked towards the forest not far from the Center of Raftel, he thought of seeking Achilles there. He could not find him in Beogia's forest grounds, then he might be near the Center of Raftel. Although Achilles does not like to be surrounded by other creatures, Kidd has this vague feeling that he might be there.

Without any hesitation, he jumped from his chamber's veranda down to the ground and started running towards the forest near the Center of Raftel.

Meanwhile…

Sab had this vague feeling of someone watching from the forest nearby.

Chopper's manor might be situated in the Central of Raftel but he opted to choose a manor which is near a forest because there are herbs he will have to grow and thus have to rely on the enrichment of the forest itself.

It is night and dark. As Sab looked towards the forest, she saw a silhouette of a certain creature, almost like a beast, a wolf, perhaps? Sab could not see his entire body but she can only see the pair of glowing red eyes. Instead of feeling scared and hide from it, she chose to start walking to its direction.

Unlike any other creatures they faced, she does not feel any animosity towards whatever creature this is. It's as if it is willing her to move forward, and she did.

She started to walk towards the forest, failing to notice how far she had gone. She just followed that pair of eyes that aroused her curiosity.

Waling further, she realized that the pair of eyes are long gone. She tried to search for it by walking further but instead of the eyes of that unknown creature, she instead found an unexpected man she never imagined meeting him here.

He must have detected her presence. He looked at her direction and he looked surprised seeing her in this place.

The moment their eyes met, Sab's heart began beating erratically as if she has been chased for miles. His eyes held deep meaning she could not fully understand.

She first thought of going back to the manor yet that gaze he has is like preventing her from going anywhere.

"What are you doing here, human?" He asked in a raspy tone. Almost benevolent towards her, almost sinister and almost as if he is bearing with her presence.

"I – I am here for a walk." She said. That is not entirely true as she is trying to search for that creature she saw earlier.

"Hmph! Go back now human, before you regret being here." Kidd growled at her, his eyes glare like a monster forcing himself to bear with her presence. He is a beast ready to burst at any moment.

Instead of backing off, Sab frowned at him.

"Why would I regret it?" She boldly asked.

Kidd's intense glare signifies that he did not appreciate her question. He started to face his direction and in a blink of an eye, he crossed about 20 steps of distance and stood before her, a step away.

Sab couldn't help but feel shocked. He is so fast. She did not even see him move a muscle! She looked up to him and instinctively took a step back. Every step she took, he also took one forward. One by one until she found herself cornered in a big tree. Her back is now firmly laid in the huge tree.

Sab felt alarmed. Before she can realize it, Kidd is already in front of her, his sturdy hands that began to transform into claws are leaned beside her shoulders, caging her.

Sab looked wide-eyed at him. He looked at her with the eyes of a beast almost ready to devour her. 

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked curiously.

The question and her manner of asking shocked Kidd a little but he did not dare show it.

"Do you want me to?" He asked with a deep growl.

Sab frowned at him even more.

"Would you dare to do so?" She challenged him, almost daring him to lift a finger. If he decided to lift a finger and kill her right there and then, she will not savor life for seconds. She will immediately die. Any other sane human will not dare a beast like him to do so because it is an action inviting for demise, yet here she is, daring him to go further.

"Hmph! I hate humans!" He growled dangerously. Sab only closed her as if waiting for the inevitable. Instead of hitting her, he ripped the trunk of the tree and instantly vanished.

When Sab opened her eyes, he was gone and what was left as a trace of his presence was the ripped trunk behind her.

"Hah. Hah!" Sab gasped for air. She now realized the extent of her words and actions.

She dared the High Prince to kill her! How reckless could that be?

After regaining her breath, she decided to go back to the manor and reflect on her actions which can be deemed reckless, stupid, and unbelievable.

As she walked away, she failed to notice a certain gaze not far away. The creature slightly smiles as he disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **


	11. Ipraecia

**Chapter 11 – Ipraecia**

Morning is as bright as it can be as how a night can be in Raftel. The sisters woke up early. As they woke up, they pondered about the happenings in the previous days that they have been in this world.

So many things have changed, so many things can change the longer they stay and they don't know what lies ahead of them. All they can have faith in is the mere thought of their parents being alive.

Today is the day that Robin will take them to see Raftel, to explore it, and learn things they never knew.

"Where's Robin? What's taking her so long?" Luffia grew impatient while waiting for Robin. Among the three, she is the most excited about exploring Raftel. The twins are quite excited as well, but they quell their emotions rather well.

"Luffia, would you mind calming down even for a second? Robin will arrive at any time. You do not need to be impatient." Sab does not know whether to be mad or laugh at Luffia. She has been known for her impatience for almost everything. She will always insist on doing things at her own time and pace.

"But I cannot wait to see Raftel and we will also visit Marco! I hope we can visit the other clans too!" Her eyes shined like a star, proving the excitement that she's been feeling. She has been filled with thoughts about Raftel. For years since she was young, she knew Raftel through the stories of their parents, and right now, she can see if for herself. Who wouldn't be excited?

"Can't you just be patient? Robin will come sooner or later." Ann reasoned. Deep inside her, she felt restless as well, more than Luffia could ever be as Ann's source of restlessness does not reside on the excitement of seeing Raftel, but about certain feelings, she does not fully understand or refuses to understand.

Luffia did not answer Ann but she keeps on checking the window almost every second in hopes that Robin will somehow arrive. The twins just fell silent as they looked at their sister. There is nothing they could do to sate the excitement of their sister.

A knock from the door startled the three of them. Luffia's bright eyes shined even brighter as she dashed towards the front door. As Luffia opened the door, she instantly smiled as she saw Robin standing there, smiling as well.

"Robin!"

"Hello, Luffia! You are as enthusiastic as always." Robin smiled brightly at the human in front of her.

Luffia did not hesitate to grab Robin's hand and haul her inside the manor.

"Are we going to explore Raftel now? Can we go now? I can't wait!"

Robin could only chuckle at Luffia's actions. She never acted like a princess despite her status. She is a human with no hesitation to act the way she wanted to and her straightforwardness made Robin liked her even more.

"We will, of course. Riding a carriage pulled by a Pegasi should be a good choice to explore the Raftel." Robin said.

"Ohh… Pegasi! I want to ride one!" Luffia began to imagine how it would feel to ride a Pegasus. In the human realm, carriages pulled by steed horses are considered to be of high status and luxury. There is no such thing as flying in the human realm. They travel either by land or sea but in this world, they could fly and that itself is something they wanted to experience.

Hearing what Robin uttered, Ann couldn't help but think back towards her conversation with the High Prince of Ipraecia. She openly rejected him, refusing his goodwill. The action itself should be considered offending and by rights and authority the High Prince wields, he has the right to administer punishment towards Ann, but he did not.

Was he the one who provided the ride for the three of them? Ann shook that idea itself. He can't put such efforts for mere human princesses. Why would he do such gestures anyways? The negation of the idea made Ann's mood sour for no clear reason at all.

"Where are you taking us today, Robin?" Sab curiously asked.

"There are many places that I could take you. Central Raftel can be explored at any time given the fact that you live in this manor with Chopper. He could take you to explore Central Raftel. Today, however, I can take you first to Ipraecia since that is relatively close aside from that, I will be delivering the medicines Marco asked."

Robin explained. The structure the Raftel of today is like a cone. The tip of the cone is what they called Central Raftel.

Ipraecia resides East of Central Raftel while Beogia resides in the opposite direction. Vaelon is of the center.

Sab only nodded. She and Ann have to move later to meet with the Peacekeeper to ask a favor. This matter was not opened to Luffia. They have to distract her enough so she and Ann can move about.

"Robin! You have arrived!" Chopper wore a white robe. He looked a little tired. This must have been due to his duties in making medicines.

"Chopper! Have you finished the medicines required?"

"Yes, I have. Wait for a moment, let me get it. I will have to trouble you in delivering it in my stead."

Robin can only laugh a little as she waved her hand in a manner to say that it is no trouble for her.

As soon as Chopper gave the medicine, Luffia began pestering Robin that she wanted all of them to leave right at this moment.

Robin followed Luffia's request. As they walked outside, they saw a carriage which is quite big, two horses with wings are tied to pull the carriage.

Luffia eyes, upon seeing the carriage, grew brighter than the stars. She almost can't believe what she is seeing in front of her. The Brown Pegasi's bodies are sturdier than the mightiest horses the Human Realm had.

Sab felt amazed as well. The majestic aura from these creatures is something that they can't easily get used to.

Ann, on the other hand, forced herself not to react too much but given the sight in front of them, it is hard to do so.

Seeing the expressions from the three princesses, Robin chuckled as she said: "Come, there are a lot of things that can be seen."

The three of them still felt their desire to stare at the Pegasi but they reluctantly went inside the carriage. As soon as they are inside, Robin instructed the Pegasi to bring them to Ipraecia. Even without a coachman, the Pegasi are smart creatures that can understand the language of Raftelians.

The three of them felt the carriage started to run at a decent speed. As they started to look outside the window, they saw how they are starting to leave the ground.

Midair, they saw the majestic view of the Raftel. The scenery beats all the scenery they have witnessed in the Human Realm.

As the carriage sped up, they saw floating islands quite clearly. Amid the clouds, they saw flying creatures. Some of them hover over the shining sun, shading the bright rays. All three of them can't help but smile.

"There are far more things you haven't seen. I am sure, you all will come to love them." Robin said.

"Aside from the three kingdoms, are there any places in Raftel that we could visit?" Sab curiously asked. She hesitated in asking about this but as she thinks about it, she needs more information in case something might befall them.

"There are certainly many places that cannot be explored, forbidden. It would be best to take note of avoiding these places for your safety. Even the natives of Raftel do not dare go to places. It would be best to remember these places."

The twins paid attention to Robin while Luffia only gazed at her for a while before diverting her gaze to the window. She did not show any interest in what Robin wants to say.

"Raftel has been standing for countless years. The structure of government had changed ever since the disappearance of the other three Magical Kingdoms. Valley of Xavaria, that place is like a sacred place for everyone. A memoir of what Raftel used to be. Once a year, everyone will visit the valley itself. Aside from those, we have the Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" Ann asked. The name itself sounds terrifyingly dangerous.

"Yes. It is a prison for all that has been sentenced with banishment from Raftel. You can't go Purgatory as only the High Princes and the Peacekeeper along with a few Commanders have access to it." The twins only nodded in acknowledgment. They are engraved with a few questions but neither of them asked.

Robin continued to give them a general idea about Raftel.

"Aside from the clans and creatures in land and air, we also have underwater creatures." The moment the word 'underwater creatures' graced Luffia's ear, she began to pay attention to Robin's words.

"There is also a small kingdom consists of underwater creatures that live there. Mermaids, Fishmen, underwater beasts, those are just a few creatures that live underwater."

"Will we be able to visit the kingdom underwater?" Luffia suddenly asked.

"Of course. All you have to do is ask one of the High Princes, and that can be arranged immediately." As she said this, Robin's eyes graced in front of Ann, giving her pressure. She also stared towards Sab then to Luffia. The gesture implicates how she is referring to the three of them personally asking the High Princes.

Luffia could only stare with a question to Robin. After a couple of seconds, she nodded, as if understanding what she meant.

"I see. So if we ask Marco or Zoro or that redhaired prince, then we can go?"

Robin felt amused at how Luffia did not know the name of the High Prince of Beogia.

"Yes."

Luffia smiled brightly as she thought of Zoro. She has to ask him the next time she sees him!

After a moment, they saw a huge white and blue palace situated near a mountain. It is a circular palace that has a waterfall in the middle of it. The structure is beautiful.

"Woah! What a huge waterfall! Do you think we could swim in the middle?" Luffia began to think of jumping from the carriage down to the waterfall to see if she can truly swim in the middle of it.

"It must be like a bottomless pit. If you jump in the middle, you might die and there is no guarantee if the bottom is safe at all. There might be beasts that could eat you in a blink of an eye." Sab reasoned to Luffia. 

She knew how her sister's mind works. Whatever adventure she can think of, she will do it not unless you will reprimand her which happens every time. Reprimanding her was almost a requirement to them.

"Eh? Really?" Luffia felt disappointed.

"Are we going to the palace?" Ann asked with small worry. She would like to avoid encounters with Marco as much as possible.

"Yes. The first place we have to visit in every kingdom in Raftel has to be the palace grounds of Ipraecia."

"Don't they have restrictions towards who can enter?" Sab asked. This should be logical. Any royalty will have to make sure that there is security towards the Royal Family.

Hearing the inquiries, Robin can't help but chuckle as she thought of the differences between Raftel and the Human Realm.

"There are restricted areas, but those areas are in the innermost parts of the Palace. Most of the place, Commanders, and some residence can enter as they like. No one will dare to cause such troubles because they will regret it for sure. Despite having a free entrance to the Raftelians, not one would be willing to go inside and explore. They have that discipline and they know of such actions."

"So, anyone can go but they chose not to do so casually." Sab can now realize the difference between the culture and manners of Humans in contrast to the Raftelians.

They all fell silent as they are now approaching the grounds. As the nearby residents saw the approaching carriage, they all felt curious about it. As soon as the carriage hits the grounds, Robin immediately stepped out of the carriage followed by the three princesses.

The whispers and curious stares grew intense as they recognized the visitors. Everyone nearby looked towards the Commanders standing near the gate, waiting for the visitors.

As soon as Robin's eyes spotted Thatch and Izou, she instantly smiled. She has a good relationship with the Commanders of Ipraecia and Vaelon while she maintained a civil relationship with the authorities of Beogia.

"Robin! It is good you have brought the princesses!" Thatch exclaimed happily, greeting the newcomers.

The sisters looked towards the Commanders. They are familiar with the two of them, after all, they were the ones who gave them accommodation when they were first brought to the Central Palace.

"We would like to trouble the two of you to accompany us in exploring the Palace." Robin said.

"There is no such thing as trouble for us especially in letting the Princesses explore the palace! After all, they are more than welcome here." Izou uttered while directly looking at Ann. Ann shivered as Izou's eyes landed on hers. The way Izou uttered those words, it is as if it was meant for Ann herself.

She looked away, afraid of interpreting the words itself. Sab sensed the distress in Ann. Sab has been further observing Ann and she knew how her twin sister is trying to distance herself from the people of Ipraecia, especially Marco while Luffia has never been bothered and keeps being friendly regardless of where the person came from.

"Are you going to prepare a banquet for us? What foods will you prepare?" Luffia never bothered herself for formalities and pleasantries before asking.

Thatch looked towards Luffia and a smile appeared in his lips.

"Of course! I will personally prepare food for the three of you!" Thatch might be a Commander in Ipraecia but he is the Head of Kitchen and personally manages the food in the Palace.

His answer brought satisfaction to Luffia. "Great! When do we start the banquet?" She cannot wait to taste the foods available in Raftel.

"Luffia, we are here to see the palace, not to ask for a banquet." Sab needed to remind her younger sister of good manners and right conduct which Luffia clearly lacks.

"Oh, it is quite alright, Princess Sab. We will all let you see the Palace and afterward, we will arrange the banquet for all of us to share." Thatch said and starts leading them inside the Palace grounds. The residents can only stare at them with curiosity. Why would the known Commanders such as Thatch and Izou go to such troubles just to welcome these guests?

"First, we will show you the training grounds. You might not be too interested in such a rowdy place, but that is the nearest place we can go before we explore the other areas." Thatch said as they led them towards the training grounds.

"You train soldiers? Is that necessary? They all have superpowers, aren't they?" Sab can't stop herself from asking. It is a known fact that Raftelians have a natural capability to fight most especially the beasts. They have innate fighting capability and powers.

"That is true, they have fighting capabilities based on their instincts but we all strive to improve ourselves. You'll see once we get there." Thatch said as he walked in front.

"Hey Thatch, where's Marco?" Luffia curiously asked. She likes Marco for he welcomes them with no qualms. 

Ann lightly sent a glare towards her sister for mentioning the man she does not want to encounter.

"He will join us later. He is just attending some matters, but you do not have to worry, he will definitely join us. How could he ever miss such an event?" Ann shivered once more. Although Izou answered Luffia's question, the words were said as if it was meant for Ann to hear. It is as if Izou is trying to tell Ann something and she is not comfortable with it. She is curious, but she is also in doubt to ask about the meaning behind her smiles and words.

As soon as they arrived on the training grounds, they saw a huge field, even larger than their training grounds in Cresta. It contains different areas where different creatures train. Swordsmanship, Spear handling, different marksmanship.

"Almost all of the residents in Raftel uses different weapons even though they can use their innate abilities. Usage of weapon can help their attacks increase in power."

"Oh, just like Zoro!" Luffia exclaimed. She remembered how Zoro wields three swords despite being a Dragon Prince himself.

Thatch and Izou looked at Luffia with curiosity. She spoke as if she knew Zoro well.

"Yes, Zoro – the High Prince of Vaelon is famous for his swords. He is the only one in Raftel, or even in the Human Realm that can wield three swords at once." Thatch said with a tone of admiration. He, too, uses a sword as a weapon, but he knew that his sword handling techniques are not enough to be compared to Zoro's.

"The only ones who do not wield weapons are Kidd and Marco. They mostly use bare hands." Izou added. They all nodded.

After visiting the training grounds, they went straight to the Main Hall of the Palace. It is spacious as they initially thought. It can fit thousands of humans if they may so themselves but with different sizes of the creatures living in Raftel, who knows how many can fit in the hall itself.

"We will go to the library and afterward, we will stay in the garden while helping ourselves with snacks as we wait for the banquet." Izou said.

"I will ensure to prepare the best food you can have." Thatch smiled towards the three of them.

"Their library is quite large, full of books that contain most of the history of Raftel. Of course, it is not quite large as the library in the Central Palace." Robin muttered. She would add information whenever necessary. The three of them would just nod at her, grateful for providing information.

The interior design of the palace is quite magnificent. It is quite different than the design of the Central Palace. This palace is full of light colors, mostly cyan, blues with touches of yellow and white. It is quite relaxing and pleasing to the eyes. There are paintings in the wall that looks familiar to Ann.

The painting is quite large. The scenery is familiar to Ann. There is a mystique falls that looks as bewitching as it was when she saw it in her dreams – registered in her mind over and over again. Her heart started to raise as that particular dream once again invaded her mind.

She tried to shake it – for how many times as she could count but to no success. She might have shaken it for a moment but she knew it will keep coming back over and over again without her permission. Her, staying in this place only brings those dreams back. The more she denies it, the more it will insist on coming back.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Ann looked at the person beside her. It was Izou. Ann felt even more uncomfortable as this creature's gaze seems to be telling her something.

Izou looked at Ann with a hint of a smile.

"Marco painted it himself." Ann fought the will to gasp at the mention of his name. Ann denies whatever is starting in her heart. Whatever it is, she does not want to find out. She is in no position to do so and she does not have the pleasure in finding out about whatever is starting in her mind nor her heart. Their situation does not provide her the luxury to think of trivial things and above all, they have to keep their guards up in case these creatures will betray them. It is better to be prepared at all times.

"Is that so? I don't care." Ann said as she stepped away from Izou and joined her sisters who were busy talking with Robin and Thatch.

Izou followed Ann with her gaze. A smile graced her lips as she studies Ann. "Does not care, huh?" she murmured.

The tour went on for about half an hour before they were brought to the gardens. As soon as they are in the gardens, Ann sensed familiarity in the place itself, as if she is home. She slightly gasped as she sensed another thing – a gaze that most likely belongs to the person she wants to avoid.

"Marco!" Luffia called out. Instantly, Ann looked towards the direction Luffia is looking, and there, she saw a handsome man.

His blue eyes, as blue as the sky shines brightly as he saw the woman he has been looking for. Shame, she looked at him as if he is the most irritating man she has ever seen in her life.

"It is good to have you here in the Palace, yoi." Marco smiled towards Robin, then to the three princesses. Luffia smiled widely towards Marco. Sab greeted him with a polite smile.

The younger twin knew that Marco is not against them and for whatever reason, she sensed that there is something – a sort of connection towards Marco. She can't point it specifically but whenever Marco looks towards Ann, there is something amidst those half-lidded eyes.

Ann refuses to smile at him. She could never bring herself to do so. Instead, she looked away, refusing to acknowledge his presence. She cannot bear to look at him directly in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes are drowning her with feelings that she is afraid she cannot control. Ann hated things she could do nothing about.

"Marco, are we having a banquet now?" Luffia never knew the meaning of proper curtsy despite being a Royalty herself. It is a good thing for them that Marco does not mind lest they might find themselves thrown away for being improper and impolite.

"We will once it is ready. We can relax in the meantime." Marco answered Luffia's question and smiled at her. He then led all of them towards the small round table that can accommodate all of them.

Thatch and Izou sat next to each other. Sab sat on Izou's right while right next to Sab is Luffia. After Luffia is Ann then Marco. And next to Marco is Robin.

Being near her, Marco felt his feelings intensified. Her smell is as fragrant as the first time he ever met her.

"How was your stay in Central Raftel so far, yoi?" Marco asked.

"It's been good. Chopper is keeping us well fed." Sab said making a little humor out of her words. But she knew too well that it might be as peaceful as it is now, but who knows how long it will last.

"That's good to hear. You are more than welcome to visit the Palace at your leisure. Our doors will always be open for the three of you."

Ann did not say a word - keeping her silence while staring at the tea being served. It is in her nature to be suspicious of the things being provided to her, especially coming from strangers.

"If you don't mind me asking, you humans also call this gathering as tea ceremony, am I correct?" Izou has been curious about the traditions of Humans. Books might have been provided to them to educate the Raftelians about the humans yet she knew too well that the books might not have spoken the whole truth and it will be better to ask humans themselves.

"Tea ceremonies are so boring. It has so many nobilities and all people talk about are nonsense things." Luffia answered as she reminisces those moments she was forced to sit with different princesses and nobilities only to listen to them gossip about prospects in men that she could never understand.

"Human races can be vile and very traditional. We are no exemptions to that culture, as much as we hate it, we are forced to gauge in engagements that we hated." Sab answered. She remembered how many men tried to catch her attention in order to build a good relationship with their family.

"Correct me if I am wrong, shouldn't you three be married already? As I know, humans, especially the royalties are married off at the age of 18. You are royalties and are way past your coming of age." The three humans fell silent before looking at each other, then towards Izou.

There was a relatively awkward silence that was broken by the chuckle from Robin's lips.

"It seems that the Cresta Royal Family does not abide by traditions of Human Realm." She said. She might have guessed the reason why the three of them are still not married despite being old enough to be married off towards princes and royalties.

"Why would we follow some customs only to suffer from it?" Ann grumbled. She hated the traditions that some Royal Families do. Arranged marriages were a hateful custom that she never wanted to abide by. She never thought of marrying someone just to follow the customs. She cannot stand men's ego either.

"It seems to be a good choice, yoi." Marco can't help but utter. He could not imagine how he would react if he were to find that Ann is set to marry someone else. The thought itself is unthinkable and be as it may, his calm demeanor might never last at all.

Ann looked towards Marco – yet again, she was almost caught in the deepness of that blue eyes of his. She frowned at him and looked away.

Sab noticed this. She noticed how Marco provides attention towards Ann, however subtle he is. Sab did not utter any questions nor words about the things she noticed. She could be wrong for all she knows.

"Regardless of how Cresta is not following the customs, I am sure that there are families who would desire the hands of the Princesses." Robin uttered while smiling towards the Princesses. She amused herself by looking at the expressions of people around her. She has a high perception of people's expressions and Marco might not openly admit it, but his eyes say otherwise.

"Numerous men are trying to woo Ann since she is the eldest. They even sent her lots of gifts just to get her hand for marriage." Luffia said. She is reminiscing about the times when those gifts were used to buy a lot of meat for them which makes her incredibly grateful for Ann's suitors.

As soon as he heard her words, Marco's face became stern. Creatures like them are territorial. What was identified as theirs will always be theirs and only death will sever that connection. Regardless of who dares to challenge them, they will ensure that they have the power to protect it. 

Marco is no different; he is even more territorial, especially now that he finally found what he had been looking for all these years.

"That's quite expected. Ann's beauty is out of this world, almost like an angel descended from the heavens." Thatch noted. He spoke of the truth. The sisters' beauties are famous all over the Human Realm and they have lost count of how many men tried to capture their hearts.

A snort was heard from Sab and she spoke: "Don't let the looks speak for itself. She might have an Angelic face, but her attitude is more of a devil itself."

Luffia laughed as they saw how Ann's facial expression turned sour the moment Luffia laughed at what Sab mentioned.

"Can you please not talk about me like I am not present?" She spat towards the group but none of them took her words seriously.

After they spent time in the gardens, the banquet has been prepared and they moved into the hall for the banquet itself. Sab and Ann reminded Luffia not to eat too much to avoid scaring the people. In normal dinners in the Cresta Palace, they eat almost like a Viking and Gluttons. In attending banquets and parties, they would restrict themselves as to not offend the host.

"Your delicacies are delicious, I love them. Not like Sanji's but still, I love them." At the mention of that name, the sisters fell silent. They were reminded of the people left in the palace. That includes Sanji – one of the Royal chefs and friends. He is also one of the kingdom's best fighters. During the invasion, they have not heard anything from him nor from their friends since the King and Queen ordered them to flee.

What could have become of their friends now? Their people?

They all sensed the heavy atmosphere from the sisters. They sympathize with their situation but there is nothing they could do for now.

The banquet ended a little early as the sisters will have to attend to some matters.

"Robin? Would you mind if we leave Luffia to you for a moment? There are some things we still need to discuss with Chopper." Sab asked. They trusted Robin and they knew she will take care of Luffia for the meantime as they take care of some matters they can't show to Luffia.

She is aware of what the twins are planning to do.

"Of course. I will be taking care of her. You do not have to worry, but allow me to ask you two this: Do you think it is necessary to hide things from Luffia?"

"We can't be certain of things that we will find out. We are afraid that if we find something that will hurt her, we might not be able to calm her down." Ann answered. She knew the extent of their situation and the results of what they are about to do might not be pleasant, regardless; they still have to try and persevere.

"I understand. I will be taking care of her for now. You can take the carriage back. I will be asking Marco for a ride as we go back to Chopper's manor."

Sab and Ann nodded, both are grateful towards the concern Robin shows.

"Can you make that meal again? The one that you put a fish on?" Luffia is currently conversing with Thatch. They seem to have found a good topic that interests both of them.

"Definitely. If I were to try new delicacies, I will let you taste them and let you be the judge of it." Thatch became excited to find someone willing to taste his experiments.

"Luffia!" Sab called Luffia out. She looked towards Thatch and excused herself to see her sisters.

"What is it? Are we going to another Palace for another banquet?" Her bright smile seems to be making the mood lighter.

"No. Uhm, we have to see Chopper for some matters. You and Robin can continue seeing different places here." Sab answered.

"Oh." That word escaped from Luffia's lips. She did not utter any more words but just nodded. Ann and Sab are not sure what exactly is going on through her head right now as her expression speaks nothing but blankness, almost profoundly deep.

"We will see you at the manor." Ann said. "Just enjoy more delicacies that they can offer."

Luffia nodded.

A moment later, they all bid their appreciation towards Marco and the other Commanders.

"We thank you for the hospitality that you provided to us." Ann bowed a little towards them.

"No need to be so formal. You are always welcome here, yoi." Ann did not answer Marco's words but she strongly felt his sincerity and there is this unexplainable feeling inside her telling her to believe it. But she will not.

As soon as they were done bidding their goodbyes, Sab and Ann took the carriage back to the Manor.

The moment the carriage is far away, Luffia uttered these words: "They are hiding something from me."

Robin looked at her with a small smile. It seems Luffia is not as innocent and naïve as she looks.

"Regardless of whatever it is, I am sure they will tell me when the time comes."

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Soon, the twins found themselves in front of the Central Palace along with Chopper. They revealed very troubled expressions as they started to walk towards the huge gates.

"He will grant you this request, that I am certain of." Chopper assured them. Little did he know that the troubled expressions have nothing to do with the granted request but rather the results they might get.

Are their parents still alive? What happened to them? They are both afraid to find out but at the same time, they have to be strong enough to know. Their plans to get their Kingdom back depends on what they will find out.

They were granted an audience with the Peacekeeper and immediately took the route to his chamber. The doors were enormous, as they expected.

"Come in." The loud and firm voice resonated, signaling them to go inside. Chopper did not show any hint of nervousness at all. He is quite used to the Peacekeeper but the same could not be said to the twins. They hardly knew this giant and what they are about to ask is not as simple as asking for food.

They exhaled and tried to keep themselves calm – as much as they can. As they entered the chamber, they saw the Peacekeeper comfortably lying on his enormous bed while drinking a cup of Sake. A hint of a smile appeared in his eyes as he looked at the twins.

"Have you finished your sightseeing?" He asked.

Sab and Ann shook their heads.

"We visited Ipreacian Palace." Ann answered. Unlike before, her tone seems to be a little civilized, not overbearing and rude.

"Oh? You did not stay for too long then? Have you visited the other places? Beogia, perhaps?" Whitebeard looked at Sab as he spoke of the Beogia – kingdom of Berserkers.

"No, it should be fine." She said. They did not have any plans on going to that place as they knew the hostility of Beogian creatures towards humans – towards them.

"I see. I do not see the youngest one."

"She stayed in Ipraecia with Robin to explore the place." Sab answered. 

"We came here to ask a request, sire."

"I told them that there is a way for them to know about the situation of their parents through you." Chopper added. Whitebeard fell silent for a moment. The silence made the twins felt more nervous as Whitebeard might reject their request. The twins are prepared for a bargain if that may come to that point.

"I can help you with your request, but are you prepared for whatever results you might get?" Whitebeard knew too well the ways of war. It might have been centuries since he has experienced it himself, but he knew too well how humans work their ways through hostages most especially the leaders of the opposing party.

Tortures beyond belief can happen and in this case, the possibility of them being tortured is high and the worst case, they might be dead.

"We will bear it." Ann looked straight towards Whitebeard, baring her firm resolution. Whitebeard can only nod. They really are Roger's daughters, no doubt.

"Alright. Come with me." Whitebeard stood and started walking towards a door to the left side of the chamber. The room looked like a war room. The map is right on the table, with books everywhere.

"Please, take your seat." They all followed what Whitebeard said. They all seated and he began to concentrate. White light appeared in his hands. The light glows as it reflected in the wall.

The twins grew nervous as images started to form in the walls. They gasped as they saw the enemies occupying the Royal Capital. They saw how they are trying to suppress their people and hurt those who dared to fight back.

Ann clenched her fists. They are unforgivable. She vowed that she will make them pay for whatever crimes they committed against their people and their Kingdom. They will not go unpunished.

The images started to tremble a little as it brought them to the place that the twins are familiar with – the Dungeon. They held their breaths for a long time. For years that they had been in the Palace, they have visited the dungeon for countless times. They would talk to the prisoners themselves and explored its parts.

They are often scolded for playing in the dungeon but they still go regardless of whatever the elders said. The image started to darken.

"The princesses are gone. The hostages are dead. We all need to wait for our leader's next move." A man's hoarse voice was heard. The Princesses tried to control their emotions. The word dead resonated in their heads. Tears started to fall as they continue to listen to the conversation in the dungeon.

"The Cresta Royal Family will have no heirs from here on out. Such a pity to lose such beautiful princesses. Their parents must be grieving in hell!"

They all laughed at the predicament of what Cresta has become.

"W-Where are our parents?" Sab asked. Tears have already fallen. She can't control it any longer.

A sigh escaped from Whitebeard. This is the hardest part of all.

"I am sorry, child. I cannot sense them any longer. I cannot trace Roger's presence at all."

As Ann heard those words, she violently shook her head as if refusing to believe what was mentioned. This is not right. It shouldn't happen this way. They are not supposed to be… dead.

"C-Can you show us our enemies?" Ann bravely asked. She at least wanted to see who killed their parents. She wanted to memorize and ingrain in her mind the face of the person they must kill to avenge their parents.

"I cannot exactly point it out as I do not know this person, but let me try."

The scene changed once more and it brought them to a familiar place, the Throne room. It drastically changed over the days that they are gone. The usual bright colors were changed with blood-red color as if some demon is residing in the palace itself.

"This cannot be good." Whitebeard said. His facial expression revealed a slight frown as he tried to ponder on the Throne room of the palace. A man was sitting behind the glim-lit throne room that used to be glowing. A tall and muscular man sat on the throne as if he made himself king. They all expected to see the man's face, but instead, the image just stayed as it is.

"A powerful Dark Magician is working behind this. I cannot probe any further."

Ann and Sab did not say anything. The purple markings that seem to be a tattoo are far more than enough for them to remember the man. That tattoo in the man's shoulder blades was engraved in the twins' minds.

_ 'You will pay for this, a hundred times over if need be. _ '

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Night came along, the moods of the twins did not turn for the better. Their minds are full of grief upon the discovery of their parents' death. Luffia stayed silent and further observed their behavior. They smiled but their smiles did not reach their eyes at all. Luffia is no fool. She can sense that something is bothering her sisters but despite that, she did not dare to ask.

Maybe because she is also afraid to know… Maybe because she can also feel that whatever is bothering them might also bother her more than they ever felt it.

"Would you like to visit Vaelon tomorrow? I am sure Zoro will accommodate our visit." Chopper said. They are currently dining. Normally, their dinner will be lively as the sisters will try to steal food from one another, and sometimes, steal from Chopper but right now, the atmosphere is so heavy that it is almost unbreakable.

Chopper's suggestion took Luffia's attention.

"Aren't we supposed to visit Beogia first?" Her question broke the twins out of their stupor as they looked towards Luffia. She asked innocently as if the question does not bring any huge demise at them.

"Luffia, Beogia is dangerous. They are hostile towards us. We can't risk it." Ann scolded her. Even if they were invited personally by the High Prince, they might not be willing to go as that might meant demise for the three of them. They can't risk their lives, not when they still have to take revenge for their Kingdom.

"What? How disappointing. I would love to see the Palace. Maybe they will give us banquet as well just like Marco."

The twins looked at one another, then towards Chopper. They communicated in their eyes. They can't explain openly to Luffia of the dangers that might come in visiting the den of Berserkers.

For Sab, she does not find Beogia dangerous at all. As her thought runs through that line, the image of the tall red-haired High Prince invaded her mind. She remembered those reddish-brown eyes staring deep in her soul, almost making her quiver.

The scene in the forest played in her mind countless times. She could not forget it. It is as if she was bewitched by his appearance, his wildness, and his fearsome impact.

She shook her head and tried to erase those thoughts again. There is no point in further thinking of unnecessary thoughts. More things needed her attention.

After dinner, they all retired in their rooms. Despite having a big manor, the three sisters chose to stay in one room for tonight. The huge bed can fit 4 people at most.

There is a silence engulfing the room until Luffia broke it.

"Ann, Sab… Would you be telling me if something important happens?"

The questions jolted the twins. How could they tell her? Could she even take it? The twins knew that Luffia has been the center of the family. She keeps everything lively and joyous. She was the closest to their Dad and hearing that they are dead might break her apart.

"Whatever we do, it is for the best." Sab said as she looked at their youngest sister.

"We have to be stronger. We will take back what is ours and get revenge for all of this." Ann swore. Right now, there is no definite way of how they could do it, but soon they will. They need to get stronger and gather all of their allies to fight alongside them.

"We will." Luffia agreed. They soon drifted to sleep with vows of getting stronger.

As the morning came, Luffia bombarded them with questions of when they will visit Vaelon.

"I want to see the den of dragons!" She exclaimed. Her voice is as loud as it could get, irritating Ann and Sab.

"You will see it when we get there." Sab muttered. Luffia is as energetic as always, asking to do things. She cannot sit still for more than 5 minutes. The next thing you will notice, she is out doing anything she wanted to do. Such a free-willed girl.

"When? Chopper! Is the den of dragons amazing? What does it look like? Do they look savage? Monstrous?" Luffia started to bother Chopper.

"They are huge beasts! Zoro in his full transformation is the largest of them all. A green dragon."

"Really? But he can transform some of his body parts into a dragon. His dragon wings in his human form are amazing and wicked!"

As they ponder on her words all of them frowned.

"How do you know about his dragon wings in human form?" Chopper curiously asked.

"Oh, I asked him to show it to me." The twins and Chopper looked towards Luffia in absolute wonderment.

Chopper wonders how she managed to have Zoro agreed as it is very known how rarely he transforms himself in front of anybody.

"You asked him? Where did you see him? Luffia, what have you been doing?" Ann asked indignantly. Luffia does not know the danger that this might provide her.

"Oh, I saw him sleeping in the forest at Chopper's other house, then I asked him." Luffia said as if it the most natural thing to do. They all stared at her with shocked expressions. The saying _'Don't wake the sleeping dragon'_ is quite true. Zoro being bothered by a human should not have happened. At worse, he might have snapped at her.

But Luffia is not harmed.

"He had this huge dragon ink at his back. It is beautiful."

Chopper is even more amazed. Zoro never let others see that mark. The marking of someone who has a mate, yet he has none. It is a sensitive topic for him and no one dared to point it out as they might risk the wrath of the High Prince.

They were about to ask more questions when all of a sudden, a blur white fog appeared in front of them and the image of Robin was seen.

"Whoah!" Luffia reacted, her eyes shine brightly upon seeing this image.

"Good morning everyone. I can see that you are in good spirits."

"Robin, are you going to come today? Are you going to show us around Vaelon?" Luffia could not wait to see the place itself. She is even more excited about seeing Vaelon. There is just something in that place that attracts her and she cannot wait but to see how it looks.

"Unfortunately not today. I have important matters to attend to. 3 Days from now, there will be a Feast of Fortune. The Peacekeeper is cordially inviting the three of you to attend as Honorary Guests of Raftel."

"Feast of Fortune? What is that?" Sab asked. This is the first time she has heard of such things. It was not mentioned in their parents' stories. Perhaps it was a new tradition?

"Chopper will explain everything to you. I apologize as I have somewhere I need to be. See you at the feast."

The image disappeared and they were left staring at Chopper, expecting a good explanation.

"The Feast of Fortune happens every three months. It is where we all celebrate good hunting. We feast for the good Fortune of Raftel has experienced. It is a lively event in Raftel."

"Oh, like a banquet? That will be amazing! There will be tons of food to eat!"

"Of course. As honorary guests, you can sit with the Peacekeeper on his table."

Ann fell silent as she processed the information. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"We will not be attending the Feast of Fortune."

Luffia looked at her in shock.

"Why?" the youngest asked.

"We are humans. Although we are treated as Honorary Guests by the Peacekeeper, the rest of the creatures think otherwise. It will be best not to go. We can't ask for trouble."

Luffia frowned a little but she nodded. She understood what Ann is speaking of. They are strangers to this place, outsiders as what they were called by the others. They cannot openly show themselves and cause unnecessary trouble.

"We will just apologize to the Peacekeeper. I think he might understand our sentiments." Sab added. Chopper did not pursue any longer as he knew too well the consequences of their presence.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **


	12. Vaelon

On their way to Vaelon, they noticed the difference it has with Ipraecia's. While Ipraecia is a fairy-like dreamland filled with overflowing brightness, Vaelon, on the other hand, is different. The Palace occupies the whole mountain, sitting on top of it, surrounded by clouds.

Its beauty is different but still mesmerizing. Luffia can't help but gasp at the sight, excitement building up as they got closer to the Palace grounds. 

"There are two ways how to get into the palace. Through the ground, which will take about an hour before we reach the top, or through flying." Chopper explained. He has been in Vaelon's Palace several times. The creatures are welcoming for they know that the High Prince is friendly towards Chopper. Although that may not be the case right now. His offense will remain engraved in the minds of Raftelians.

"This place is amazing!" Luffia exclaimed. The twins cannot deny that Vaelon in beautiful. 

The carriage landed right in front of the gate of the Palace. 

"Flying is to the Royal Palace is forbidden. If we enter the Royal residence, we must get past the gate." 

"Why is that?" Ann asked.

"Vaelon's customs remained the same. No one aside from the Royalties should fly into the Royal residences. It is disrespectful to fly through their residence." Chopper explained. This is why they must get past the huge gate to get through the Royal residence. 

The guards are expecting them and let them get past the gate where they are greeted with enormous buildings with intricate but sturdy designs. 

"This is the Royal residence. This is where direct descendants of the Vaelon's Royal family resides." The Royal residence feels like it is empty. The manors surrounding the main Royal residence looks like no one is residing in it. 

"Where are the residents?" Luffia can't help but ask.

This made Chopper hesitate first, but he answered nonetheless. "Zoro is the only one who lives here. He has no relatives to occupy the residences." That made the sisters sad, especially the twins. They are reminded, once more, about the predicament with their parents. How are they supposed to tell Luffia?

"Chopper!" A voice resonated not too far away. 

"Johnny! Yosaku!" Chopper greeted them with familiarity. 

"So, you've brought the Human Princesses." Yosaku's eyes roam at the three women behind Chopper. Ann frowned, suspicious again at the man in front of them. Sab remained calm yet observant while Luffia is smiling at them. 

Johnny's eyes landed on Luffia's. The two of them remembered the first time this woman appeared in front of everyone. Her entrance to the scene leaves a lot of impression to the Raftelians, especially to the Vaelonians. They have never seen someone disrespected their High Prince to that extent. 

"Where's Zoro?" Luffia asks, smiling innocently. This irked Johnny and Yosaku. Not because of the lack of the title, but the way she sounds familiar with their High Prince. 

The High Prince of Vaelon is not as friendly and interactive as Marco's. He's quite aloof, prefers to be alone most of the time. He rarely talks to anyone as well, but all Vaelonians know how much he cares for all of them which made them respect him. Above all else, they respect his discipline and prowess. It is said that he is the strongest Dragon that everyone has ever seen in the entire history of Vaelon. 

For this woman to casually refer to their High Prince by his name is utterly preposterous. It is insulting. The two Warrior Commanders can't help but frown at Luffia who remain unbothered by the glares. The twins noticed the animosity and even Chopper did. 

Yosaku and Johnny are friendly to him, but it appears the friendliness does not extend to his human companions. 

"What is going on here?" A baritone voice took everyone's attention. They all looked at the newcomer and recognized the man. 

"Zoro!" Luffia immediately greeted. "Hi!" 

The High Prince nodded at Luffia before looking at Yosaku and Johnny who are bowing down to him. 

"Are you going to show us around?" The question is directed at Zoro. There it is again, Luffia's sense of familiarity towards the High Prince of Vaelon. 

"I'll be accompanying you around. There is nothing to see here." 

"Eehh? The place is beautiful! I want to explore your palace! Do you have dragon eggs? How do they hatch? Does it feel hot to touch? Did you come from a Dragon egg?" All of them stared at Luffia due to her questions. Yosaku and Johnny are at their end's wit before their patience diminishes. This woman knows no bounds. Disrespectful! How could she casually ask if the High Prince came from a dragon egg?!

"I won't answer those questions, especially the last one." Zoro's voice remained the same as if the question did not offend him.

"Why not?! Answer them!" Luffia demanded which almost made the twins have a heart attack. They are not in a position to demand anything especially from someone like Zoro.

"Why should I?" Zoro's getting annoyed at her questions. 

"Because I want to!" Luffia did not back down from the demand. 

"I did not come from a dragon egg, you idiot." Zoro said. "If you keep asking such questions, I won't show you around." His voice sounds like he is blackmailing Luffia. 

"NO! I want you to show me around! I am not going to ask questions about Dragon eggs." Luffia conceded with a pout before whispering. "Stingy."

Zoro acted like he never heard the last word of insult. He just signaled all of them to follow him, which they did. The twins wanted to pull Luffia at the back so she won't be standing next to the High Prince, but they are already a few steps away from the twins. 

While walking around, Luffia still asks questions, but not about Dragon eggs. This time, she asks how Zoro can wield three swords. They thought he would have been offended a long time ago, but he looks like he is not. He just keeps on listening to Luffia while she rambles about a lot of things she can think of. 

This time, she was telling Zoro about their childhood, how they caused trouble around the kingdom, and how they stole food from the vendors in the Royal Capital. 

"Why would a princess steal food from a commoner?" Zoro asks.

"It is fun! The owner chased us when we did not pay." 

"And how many dishes did you eat?" 

"Only a few bowls of noodles." Lufia sounds disappointed that she was not able to eat more.

"You should have eaten faster." 

It is odd how the High Prince of Vaelon is being talkative like this. It's the first time for Yosaku and Johnny to see him very engaged in a conversation. With a human, nonetheless.

While the two are conversing, the rest just followed them around. From time to time, Chopper will explain certain areas in the Royal residence. The Palace that occupies the top of the mountain has different parts. The outer areas are where the Warrior Commanders live while the inner area is the Royal residence. In the lower parts of the mountain is where the other residents live. 

"Can we see your chamber?" Luffia asks. 

"Uh, Luffia..." Chopper called out. No Raftelians will ask such a request as all are forbidden to enter a Royalty's chamber unless invited. Most of the time, someone is invited inside to clean the chamber, nothing else. 

"We can't?" 

"Luffia, you should stop asking such things." Sab reprimanded once again. 

"Okay. Then can we have a banquet?" Luffia thinks that if she can't see the chamber, she might as well request something that they won't have a reason to deny. 

"Fine. That can be arranged." Zoro looked at Yosaku and Johnny, signaling them to start the banquet for the sisters. 

It did not take long before they arrived in the dining area. The long dining table is filled with food and alcohol. 

While Luffia is busy gulping down the food in front of her, Zoro is doing almost the same thing, only with alcohol. The twins can't help but stare in shock at him. How many jars has he finished now? They can't fathom how he could drink so much. 

"You can breathe fire, can't you? Will you be able to roast meat?" There she goes again, asking ridiculous questions that baffled everyone. What was going through her mind when she formulates such questions? They can't tell.

"Why would I use my fire to cook your meat?" 

"Because it's convenient!"

"Why don't you just make a fire on your own?" 

"But I think it is amazing to breathe fire to roast the meat then eat it." 

"Too bad I won't be doing it for you." Zoro answered before taking another jar of alcohol. 

"Stingy!" 

The conversation looks like an interaction between people who have been friends for years. That, itself is an oddity that they can't explain. 

Even after their sightseeing around Vaelon, Luffia never stopped conversing with Zoro. Even though his answers are not as long as Luffia's, he still answers her. 

As it is time for the humans to leave, Luffia promised to drop by and visit Zoro again which he did not deny. 

Johnny and Yosaku can only stare at the retreating form of the High Prince with a puzzled look on their faces, questioning if some evil spirit possessed the High Prince that day. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

The sisters spent the rest of the day inside the manor. They forbade Luffia in going out to explore the Central Forest. Instead, they used the Manor's backyard to do a couple of exercises to enhance their strength. For now, strength is important. Should the future comes wherein they need to go back to Cresta, they need to be strong to take back their kingdom.

Ann used the huge tree to initiate punches and some movements that she learned from their father. Aside from her fists, she uses a knife that was given to her by their mother.

Sab, on the other hand, used a thin pipe. When they were children, all three of them uses a pipe as a weapon. All of them can still use it but she is far more proficient in using a pipe compared to her sisters.

Luffia, on the other hand, is comfortable in using her own body as a weapon. She started to train her unconditioned body as well as she noticed how her sisters are trying so hard to gain their strength back.

Chopper had provided a strict reminder not to overwork themselves as that might affect their healing injuries. Despite the reminder, the three sisters continued to work harder in gaining their strength back. The sooner it is, the better.

All their frustrations were forced out in their exercises. The day had passed with them still proceeding with their exercises. Dawn came and the sisters came to a stop to fix themselves.

"Get yourselves fixed. The Commanders of Ipraecia have come to visit you." Chopper appeared at the backyard, carrying herbs in both hands as he announced the arrival of the Commanders.

Upon hearing this, Luffia instantly smiled.

"Thatch and Izou are here?" She liked the Commanders. She felt that they can be good friends.

"Yes. They are all waiting for you in the receiving area."

"Luffia… Refrain from trusting just anyone." Ann reminded her. She does not like how her sister is too trusting. She is afraid that she might find herself in deep danger should she continue trusting everyone she meets.

"They can be trusted. They mean no harm to us." Luffia reasoned out. Ever since she was young, she could feel people's intents and she can immediately tell if the person wanted to harm them or not. Her parents have called it innate instincts.

"Ann, I think we should try to be civilized with them. We owe our safety to them and it is best to avoid offending them." Sab said. There are no advantages in being hostile towards them and they certainly can't be too overfamiliar either.

Ann only sighed but said nothing. They all continued inside the house and fixed themselves before gracing the Commanders their presences.

They found Thatch and Izou having a good conversation with Chopper. As soon as they saw the sisters, they immediately graced them with a bright smile.

"Thatch! Izou! Did you come here to give us more food?" Luffia eagerly asked. She never hesitated in asking such a crude question.

"Hahaha. Do not worry; I brought food here since I know how a glutton you can be."

"What are you doing here?" Ann's hostility cannot be hidden. She looked suspicious and guarded towards the two Commanders. Despite her crude question, Izou and Thatch still managed to smile towards her. Izou made Ann uncomfortable. Her gaze makes it look like she can see every thought and feelings Ann had.

"Why, we are visiting you of course. Dear, it will not be an advantage for you if you just stay in this manor for the duration of your stay here. We would like to be friends with you." Izou reasoned out. Ann did not say anything. So Izou continued. "We mean no harm and we swear that in the name of Xavaria." Swearing in the name of Xavaria is the most binding oath the creatures of Raftel can make. Even Ann is aware of such facts but it does not make everything seem easy.

"Luffia told us stories when all of you are just children. You three were rascals as princesses, so it seems." Thatch let a teasing tone emerged from his voice. The twins looked at Luffia with a little redness in their faces.

They knew too well how Luffia can be exaggerating in her words and if she told their adventures to Thatch and Izou, that must mean they were aware of how unruly they are.

"She must have said too much." Sab said.

"Oh, I told them when we used to prank our Jii-chan. We always stick glue on his fingers as he likes to pick on boogers in his nose!" Luffia burst into laughter upon remembering the old Garp being so furious at the princesses. The glue they used lasted for three days and Garp has been picking on his nose in those days.

Ann and Sab couldn't help but laugh a little upon remembering it. Now that they thought about it, they also missed Garp. Where was he now?

"What a brilliant move! I should have thought of such things! Making a fool out of Marco using those methods can be entertaining, don't you agree?" Thatch asked. He loved to make a fool out of Marco, though he was always caught, that does not make him stop doing it.

"Thatch, let me remind you, the last time you schemed against Marco, you were hanged upside down in a cold fire for three days." Izou muttered. Whilst entertaining to watch, she does not want to have Thatch undergo such things as it is an embarrassment for herself as well.

"That was the last time and I was alone since you do not want to help me. Now, I have them to help me out."

"Who said that we are helping you out? We never agreed to that." Sab said. They still do not have enough familiarity with Marco to play jokes.

"I want to! I want to!" Luffia volunteered. She is not afraid of ant punishment at all.

"Luffia…"

"Ann, you should play a part as well! I loved your prank ideas!" Luffia even invited Ann. Her mischief is way beyond Sab and Luffia. Her head is literally full if mischiefs which is why they were able to prank different people in Cresta.

"I am not stupid to do that." She said. She wanted to avoid Marco as much as possible. She does not like these lingering feelings any longer. The more she thinks of him, the more it grows.

"Why not? Marco will not get mad at you." Luffia reasoned out.

Thatch and Izou smiled knowingly. They interpreted the words deeper than it is. Luffia may seem to have said it casually, but in truth, Marco will not get mad at her.

"No. I have so much to do rather than play pranks towards strangers." Ann snapped at Luffia but the youngest just laughed at her.

"Before we forget, you three have to attend the Feast of Fortune in three days, We will not be taking no for an answer. You must attend." Izou said in a serious tone.

"We can't. Some creatures are still hostile towards us. Wouldn't they feel furious if they see us in the Feast?" Sab reasoned out.

"They can't do anything. The Peacekeeper and the three High Princes have all consented for the three of you to stay here. Regardless of what they feel, they still have to follow the Royalties." Izou said. She did not add the fact that should anyone be daring enough to hurt them, not to mention Whitebeard but Marco alone is enough to annihilate whoever will do it.

Marco will not let anything happen to these three, especially Ann. She held an important position in Marco's life, even though she is not aware of it. If Kidd were to make a move against the three princesses, then Marco is not afraid to go all out.

"We will see." Sab only answered. Ann did not say anything. She let Sab do the talking. For now, all she has to focus on is to gain strength. That is what she badly needed right now.

Thatch and Izou did not take too long. They just dropped by to see how the sisters are doing.

Once they were gone, Sab faced Ann.

"Befriending them can be beneficial. They might give us little help when the time comes that we take back Cresta." Luffia looked at Sab with a blank expression. Ann, on the other hand, stared in huge disbelief at her sister.

"Are you going to ask them to fight for us? They will never do it."

"I am not expecting them to do so. But they held a huge advantage in terms of magic. They have capabilities that might help us. I am not so cruel as to ask them to fight our battle, but a little help and favor can be accepted. We have to be practical. Besides, Luffia already said that they mean no harm."

Sab's point is to gain favorable impressions to the Commanders. There might come a time wherein they have to ask for small help.

"They will help us if we ask them." Luffia said. "Marco already told me that if there is anything he can help us with, he is willing to do so."

Sab only nodded, appreciating what Luffia said.

"At what price?" Ann asked. She knew too well, nothing comes free in this world. There must be a price to pay. The big question is if they can pay for it.

"Why would he ask something in return?" Luffia innocently asked at Ann.

Ann was taken aback by her words. She can't coherently form a sentence.

Seeing that there will be no progress in the conversation, Sab intervened.

"Let's get to bed. We still have to train tomorrow. We will talk about this tomorrow."

They all nodded and prepared to go to bed. Hoping that they will arrive at a certain conclusion…

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX== **

_ Opening her eyes, Ann can't help but be puzzled at the place she is at. There it is again, an almost realistic dream. The last time she had such a dream is when she encountered Marco in front of the mystic falls.  _

_ She was afraid that it may be the same again, but her worry vanished because the place she is in is not in Raftel. It is in Cresta.  _

_ Looking around, a sense of nostalgia washed over her. Her heart started to ache as she is being reminded by the memories the place holds.  _

_ Ann can still remember when their mother scolded the three of them for writing words on the walls towards the library.  _

_ In this hallway is where they will run while being chased by their father, playing with the three of them. It was filled with laughter and happy memories.  _

_ A tear escaped Ann's eye while reminiscing the memories. She does not know why her dream brought her here, but she is glad and at the same time, she is sad.  _

_ Walking towards the doors of the library, she heard voices quite familiar to her. The door of the library is open. When her hand touched the handle, she is surprised that she can't feel it. As if she is a walking spirit that can get past through all objects.  _

_ The voices grew louder which made her curious. Her foot stepped forward towards the library where she found two familiar people she's been wanting to see.  _

_ Tears found its way streaming down her cheeks.  _

_ "Dad. Mom." She called out but neither of them can hear her. They can't even see her. When Ann reached to grab her parents' hands, she finds that she can't touch them at all. Her slipped past through their bodies and it made her feel sadder. _

_ Left with no choice, she stood there, smiling yet full of sadness while staring at the King and Queen of Cresta.  _

_ "I worry about our daughters." Roger said.  _

_ "You are not the only one who is." Rouge answered. _

_ "As much as possible, I don't want them to meet the High Princes of Raftel." Hearing Roger's words, Ann can't help but be surprised. Their father knew that Raftel exists as well as the Beasts living within. What does he mean by those words?  _

_ "Roger..."  _

_ "I know what you want to say, my dear wife. But is it wrong for me to desire such a thing? If I can help it, I won't let them meet the High Princes."  _

_ This puzzles Ann even more. Why is her father worried about the sisters meeting the High Princes? Will they be in danger if they meet them?  _

_ Ann is in deep thoughts about what her father said that she fails to notice the smile gracing their mother's lips. Rouge is not worried at all. As Ann's mind continues to circle what possible danger meeting the High Princes could bring them, she did not notice how Roger's facial expression is not full of worry but an expression of someone sulking. _

_ Before Ann could arrive in any conclusion, her body is slowly being carried away by an unknown force, forcing her back to reality... _

As soon as she woke up, Ann ponders on the dream last night and what it could mean. 

"You want to say something to me?" Sab can't help but be curious when Ann brought her a little bit away from the manor. The blond woman noticed this since this morning. Ann is restless - she always is, but her restlessness today is different. She is worried about something. 

"I dreamt last night." She started. "Our parents are there. Conversing in the library." 

"And?" Sab is curious about what this could mean. 

"Dad said that he does not want the three of us to meet the High Princes and it worries him." 

"Ann, that's - "

"I know it may sound ridiculous, but the dream is not like anything I've had before. It's as if it happened in the past. Their conversation looks real, Sab. For Dad to say something like that, it's worrisome." 

Sab supposes that it is indeed worrisome for Roger to say those words. What could he mean? Why is he worried about them meeting the High Princes?

"What do you want to do, then?" 

"There is nothing we could do, but I suggest we don't trust them. I know they might mean well, but how could we be sure that we won't be betrayed again? We've been betrayed by the people who have been working with our father for years. They had no qualms when they threw away their oaths to our father, to our kingdom. What proof do we have that these people won't do the same given that we've never known them all our lives? If the people we knew for years can easily betray us, so are them!" 

Sab is silent while listening to her sister's reason. Ann has a point - a fair and practical one. However, deep inside Sab, she still holds a tiny hope that maybe, these creatures won't be like the humans who betrayed their family. However, that sliver of hope is being buried deep down when she is reminded of the history between Raftelians and humans. 

"I supposed you are right." 

"We should leave as soon as possible. We can't stay here for too long. This is not where we belong." 

Sab only nodded while looking intensely at her older twin sister. In her mind, she had doubts about why their father said that. Given how Marco treats Ann, there's no way he means harm at all. There is a possibility that Ann could be his mate. Instead of voicing this out, Sab kept the thought to herself. This idea will complicate things more than they already are...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Luffia's rather feeling uncomfortable ever since her visit to Vaelon. Her back is itching. It feels hot whenever she gets close to Zoro. She never paid any attention to it because she thinks it must not be important at all. 

Whenever she thinks of him, her back will feel hot, startling him for a second. During her bath, there is a big mirror in the bathroom that she used to check if there is something wrong at her back. 

Turning her back towards the mirror, she expected that there will be something there, but there's none. There are no wounds either that could explain the weird feelings she gets whenever she is near Zoro. It must be just the atmosphere or maybe it is because they are in a magical world. 

If there is anything wrong with her back, Chopper would have told her when he was dressing their wounds, but there was none. 

Shrugging the thoughts off, she decided to not pay attention to it any longer. As she steps away from the mirror, she failed to notice how the skin on her back slightly changes, showing a symbol - like a tattoo - revealing green scales of a dragon. 

The symbol faded as quickly as it showed itself as if it's hiding. 

_ When will it be revealed... Time will only tell. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you are curious what their palaces look like:  
> https://imgur.com/HBocqlH - Zoro's  
> https://imgur.com/TBUffFr - Marco's   
> https://imgur.com/pZLGdiC - Kidd's
> 
> These are my inspiration


	13. Feast of Fortune

Days have passed, the sisters never left the manor and instead continued to train harder. Slowly, they are gaining their strengths. They plan to continue in their training for the duration of their stay in Raftel until such time that they could leave and start their journey in getting back their Kingdom. The twins never mentioned about their discovery to Luffia, fearing how it will affect her.

It is enough that they share the burden itself. Luffia does not deserve to know of such sad moments. They know that she has the right to know and they plan to tell her in the future, but maybe not this time. 

Raftel has been busy for the last three days in preparation for tonight's Feast of Fortune. All buzzing sounds were heard even from the children as they are required to attend the feast in Central Palace Grounds. Even Chopper has to help in the preparation.

"Are we really not going to attend the Feast of Fortune?" Luffia sadly asked. She wanted to go and see the celebration itself. She even promised that she will try her hardest to behave and not cause trouble for them yet Ann is not answering her, neither is Sab.

"Let's just stay here. I am sure they will understand." Sab said. Ann has been insistent on not going to the feast itself for which Sab cannot force upon her.

The Feast of Fortune will start in the evening around 6 pm. The moon is high and full tonight and as Chopper said, it is the perfect night to celebrate Feast of Fortune.

"It is important since there are a lot of creatures who will come of age and meet their mate. This is also a celebration of good hunting."

The sisters did not find it odd to have such traditions. Residents of Raftel are different than humans. They find a mate where humans find husbands and wives as a social status. The marriage can be arranged and even if both parties do not love each other, families and status must come first. The sisters are thankful that despite their status, their parents never required them to follow such customs.

Sunset came and the Feast of Fortune is about to start. Chopper has decided not to attend since the sisters are also not going.

From the distance, they heard loud laughter from the creatures and the music seems lively. Luffia looked at the direction of the Central Palace Grounds and a feeling of longing can be seen in her eyes. She badly wanted to go there.

She hasn't seen Thatch and Izou as well as Marco for the last three days.

She hasn't seen Zoro as well. She wanted to know more about Raftel and the best way to do so is to befriend them.

In the balcony, the twins are also overlooking the direction of Central Palace Grounds. In front of them, an image started to form. They wondered who is trying to communicate with them.

The image started to get clearer until they saw the face of smiling Whitebeard along with Thatch and Izou.

"Old man Whitebeard!" Luffia greeted happily. She likes seeing Whitebeard's mustache.

"Hello to the three of you. I just need to remind you that the Feast of Fortune is about to start. I will delay that unless all of you, including Chopper, attend."

Whitebeard immediately said.

"But - " Ann was about to protest but when Whitebeard looked at her with a soft expression, she lost the will to say anything anymore. There is something in Whitebeard's eyes that reminds her of their father. A fatherly tone that she missed.

"I will be saddened if you will not be present." He added.

Sab thought that they owe their safety to this man. He treated them well and he is personally requesting them to attend. Is it not be disrespectful of them if they refuse his kind offer?

"I told you, we will not be taking no for an answer." Izou looked as beautiful as ever in her lavender dress, spoke.

The twins looked at each other, then as they looked at Luffia, they saw how she is literally begging them to say yes. Her eyes started to water. She might not have uttered any words, but her eyes say it all.

Ann only sighed.

"Alright, we will go."

Luffia instantly jumped and hugged her sisters in happiness.

"Come on, it's about to start! We have to go now." She did not bother to say anything to Whitebeard, Izou, and Thatch before dragging her sisters inside the manor and shouted at Chopper – announcing that they will be attending the Feast of Fortune.

The image in the air vanished as they were now assured of the sisters' attendance to the Feast.

When Chopper heard what Luffia said, he immediately prepared himself to attend the Feast. The sisters did not bother changing their usual clothes as they don't have many clothes to choose from. They left their palace with nothing except for their lives. What clothes they have now are provided by Chopper and they have nothing against it.

"We can walk to the Central Palace." Chopper said as they started to take the route to the Central Palace Grounds. As soon as they were out of the manor, they immediately heard the bell - signaling the start of the Feast of Fortune.

They heard many creatures cheering, laughing, celebrating. It gets louder the nearer they get to the Palace Grounds. Ann started to get alert. she tried to sharpen her senses as they slowly approached the Palace Grounds.

The huge area was filled with tables full of food and delicacies. There were so many creatures present, more than that day when they tried to save Chopper. The Commanders sat together with the High Princes and the Peacekeeper.

As they approached closer, Chopper started to feel nervous as well as the waves of laughter from the creatures present subsided and all eyes were on them. Luffia is the only one who does not feel anything at all. It seems invisible to her how the eyes were filled with mixes of hostility, curiosity, and neutrality. She smiled as she saw how lively the Feast of Fortune was.

Sab tried to keep herself calm, but with the gazes they received, it is something hard to accomplish. As she observed, most of the women in the Feast wore dresses. They were the only ones who did not follow that tradition.

"I am glad you were able to make it to the Feast of Fortune. I was about to get worried that you will not take my invitation seriously." Whitebeard spoke out loud, announcing his invitation towards the humans. This silenced the whispers from the residents of Raftel.

"We thank the Peacekeeper for the invitation. It is such an honor to attend your Feast." Sab spoke out of respect. Regardless of the hostility they are receiving, they still need to show some respect towards the Royals of Raftel.

"Gurarara. Please have a seat and we will begin this Feast of Fortune!" Whitebeard gestured them to take a seat near the Commanders of Ipraecia. This basically invites them to seat together with the Royals. Upon seeing how majestic the Commanders looked, Sab felt the urge to go back to a corner.

Ann also felt that they do not belong to that table. Being invited is already enough and now, they were asked to sit together with the important figures of Raftel. She would like to avoid that as much as possible. She does not want to be attached to them. To be attached to him...

Luffia looked directly at Zoro and smiled widely at him. He kept this stoic face on him yet there is still a visible discomfort upon seeing Luffia. Despite the discomfort, he still nodded at her as a greeting.

"We don't think that is appropriate. We have not dressed accordingly. If we could just sit somewhere, I think that will suffice." Sab answered. As her eyes lingered on the Red-Haired High Prince, she immediately felt as if her soul was being sucked on. She felt the urge to go closer to that force, but she tried as much as she can to avoid it no matter what.

"Dear, you should have told me! I could give you plenty to wear!" Izou exclaimed, urging them to come forward. Luffia wanted to do so but she is just waiting for her sisters to make a move. Chopper looked at them and nodded. The invitation was openly sent, how can they refuse now?

The sisters started to take a step closer... As they stepped closer towards the Commanders, they did not expect something to happen.

The trees around them started to glow. Golden and Silver clouds of dust started to flow in the air, mesmerizing everyone in the Palace Grounds. Even the sisters can't help but stare in amazement at the scenery. As the glowing lights started to glow brighter, they noticed magical creatures with golden wings.

"Pixies!" Luffia exclaimed when she recognized the creatures flying around them. There were dozens of Pixies flying above the sisters as if they were what they came for.

One pixie stopped before Ann and started to whisper something she could not understand but all she knows is the words the pixie uttered were for her.

"Uh - What did she say?" Ann looked towards Chopper who was utterly shocked and mesmerized at the same time. Chopper was not able to answer so Ann turned towards her sisters only to find that they too, were facing the same scenario as she did. Sab looked at Ann with a confused look as the pixies started to encircle around them, leaving trails of golden and silver specks of dust.

"Amazing!" Luffia was beyond amazed at seeing Pixies up close. they were an entity she also wanted to see and right now, they are in front of her. One Pixie stopped in front of her and giggles as it started to tell her something she could not understand. She does not care about it as she cares more about their presence.

All eyes are on them. Amazement and shocked expressions could be seen in the eyes the Raftelians Pixies rarely come out of their sanctuary. They were one of the last creatures closely associated with the Three Magical Kingdoms. They have gone into hiding and only come out as they felt like it and as of this moment, none of the residents of Raftel predicted this could happen.

One pixie whistled and surprisingly, more pixies appeared in front of the three sisters. They all started to discuss something, afterward, they turn towards the three humans.

Dozens of Pixies started to encircle the three of them, showering them with magical clouds of dust. The feeling felt heavenly and magical. They started to feel something different happening in them. Despite the strange feeling, they did not do anything against it, they embraced it fully.

The specks of dust covering them have subsided and they realized the changes thereafter.

Sab was the first to notice the changes. Her trousers were gone, her shirt was gone. Her clothes are different and it was replaced with an ombre-colored haltered strap dress. The dress was embedded with shinning dust originating from the Pixies themselves. The upper part of the dress is light blue. The color gets darker and darker until it reaches the hem of the dress which vaguely looks like red hues. Her previously tied long blond hair was now flowing freely at her back decorated with silver-colored diamonds. 

Ann experienced the same. Her regular clothes were gone. It was replaced with an ombre orange off-shoulder dress. It was designed with white pearls, circling her waist. There is a high slit beside her right thigh, exposing her legs. Her hair came undone. Her long wavy dark brown hair framed her angelic face as it was decorated with Pearls encircling the long mane.

Luffia looked curiously at herself. She tilted her head, wondering how her clothes have turned into a dress. It is a red and white strapless dress that cuts around half of her thighs and flows till the floor at her back. Her black long hair was decorated with flowers that seem to compliment her complexion. The belt around her waist is oddly designed. At first glance, it looks like it is designed with dragon scales. 

The transformation of the three humans had everyone felt shock. They did not expect the Pixies to show themselves and grant a magical transformation to these humans. Never have they seen anything like this before.

"Wha-? Where are my clothes?!" Ann exclaimed as she frowned at the dress she is wearing. She felt it odd enough to wear a dress as she is used to wearing trousers. She glared at the Pixies for stealing her clothes.

The Pixie smiled at her before whispering - a language she is not familiar with.

"She says that it suits the occasion." Chopper said. He had calmed down from the amazement in watching the three sisters transformed.

"You can understand them?" Sab asked in curiosity.

"Yes, I can."

"Amazing!" Luffia exclaimed and she put her attention to the pixies around her opening her palm and coaxing any of them to land on it.

One pixie landed and smiled at her, afterward, the Pixies all lined up together and formed another tornado of dust creating a table glittering with silver and gold. The table was filled with delicacies befitting for royalties. The Pixies started to form a line of two as if welcoming them in an entourage. They all shouted in a cheerful tone - a shout none of them can understand except for a very few creatures.

"Chopper?" The three sisters looked at Chopper, questioning him on what they should do. They deduced that the Pixies are welcoming them, yet they need to be sure.

As the Healer looked at the three sisters, his eyes were filled with more amazement than it was before. He could not find a reason as to why the Pixies have shown themselves and acted as such, but he conveyed the message.

"T-They said, Welcome to the Feast of Fortune, Your Highnesses."

No one could openly believe what happened, yet their eyes saw it clearly. The princesses are now seated in the table prepared by the Pixies themselves. Pixies are noble entities, a free spirit and they never show themselves in the public, yet they have done so for the sake of welcoming the humans.

"Such a marvelous welcome! Gurarara! We shall not delay any longer! We thank the gods of Raftel for blessing us all these months. A good union for the creatures and their respective mates, a well and progressive improvement for everyone. Let the Feast of Fortune begins!" Whitebeard openly announced.

The creatures of Raftel started to roar, even the children started to do so, as loud as their voice allows them. The sisters do not know how to roar. Luffia attempted to imitate their roars - but she was stopped by Sab before she could even begin. The Pixies started to shower the whole Palace Grounds with silver and gold specks of dust - as part of the celebration.

The High Princes started to transform into their majestic Beast Form.

Marco's body started to glow in a mix of blue and golden yellow. His arms started to form into luminous blue wings. As soon as his transformation began, his body transformed into pure flames. He flew to the sky, illuminating the whole Palace Ground with a bright Blue and Golden flames.

Kidd followed the transformation. He took his coat off and soon, his transformation began. His hands formed into claws, wings started to form at his back as the rest of his body turned bigger. He flapped his huge red and black wings lifting him in the air.

Zoro hesitantly began his transformation. He dislikes doing it in the public eye, but as a tradition, he did so. Green scales began to form on his skin, his form turned bigger as his hands turned to dragon claws, wings grew on his back and his entire body turned massive.

The three High Princes flew above the Central Palace Grounds. All the creatures stared at them with amazement and respect at how powerful they are.

The Commanders have started to transform as well and followed the High Princes in the air. Many creatures started to transform and followed the three High Princes. The sight could be terrifying - beasts of different species flying above, roaring as loud as they could - yet the sisters found it beautiful, amazing, and full of wonder. The tradition itself is rather foreign, but they found it interesting.

The roars continued for minutes, echoing to the deep corners of Raftel itself.

"I wonder if this is the noise we heard a long time ago?" Luffia asked rhetorically.

"It can be." Long ago, when they wander around the Dark Forest, they heard wild noises, rousing the curiosity in them. This might be the event that happened when they heard that noise.

As the ceremony ended, creatures started to fly down, transforming into their smaller forms. Luffia's smile is wide as it can be, as she directed her eyes towards Zoro's full dragon form.

Without a word, she stood from where she sat and walked towards Zoro who was transforming into his human form.

"Your Dragon Form is so wicked! I love it!"

"Glad to be of your entertainment." Zoro sarcastically said. Luffia could not detect the sarcasm in his words.

"You should have breathed fire! That would be great!" She started asking questions, which Zoro is getting used to by now.

Zoro looked at her closely. No one can deny that she is a beauty. Her dark mesmerizing eyes that seem to stare at the deepest part of his soul is shining brightly. Her smile dazzles him to an exhilarating extent that he had to keep himself from dazing out.

"You are beyond annoying." Zoro calmly stated. She laughed at him upon hearing these words. She was told of such things that she has been used to hearing oftentimes than not.

The sudden disappearance of Luffia alarmed Ann. She was not able to react accordingly as her attention shifted to another person. As embarrassing as it sounds, her attention was diverted to the beautiful blue and yellow light emanating from a certain blond High Prince.

She remembered that dream. The dream she tried so hard to forget had played in her mind as she stares at those blue eyes of his. She looked away and as soon as possible. This is when she saw Luffia next to the Green haired High Prince. She was alarmed as she knew her sister too well. Luffia will annoy everyone she encounters. Ann was about to act when Sab stood from where she is and walked to Luffia's direction.

"Luffia..." Sab called out to her younger sister.

"Sab! I am just talking to Zoro!" Luffia exclaimed. Sab saw how they acted towards one another the time they visited Vaelon, but the only people around who witnessed that were only a few. They are in an area where everyone can see them. It may cause complications should Luffia behaves as she did previously.

"Don't bother the High Prince." Sab gave Luffia a stern look of no appreciation.

"I am not annoying him! Isn't that right, Zoro?" Luffia looked towards Zoro with an expectant look from his bright dark eyes. He could only stare in hesitation as her eyes begged him to say otherwise.

Sab could only sigh as she dragged Luffia away from Zoro. As she did so, she chanced upon meeting Kidd's eyes. Her heart pounded faster upon seeing him staring deeply at her. She can't help but stare back at him. She could have stayed that way had it not for Luffia bumping on her shoulder, dragging her to their table.

The Feast of Fortune started. Creatures started to eat their fill in their tables. Music has started to play, making the environment livelier. Disregarding the proper etiquette, Luffia started to dig in the food, with so much vigor comparable to the gluttonous creatures of Raftel. Chopper started to follow Luffia's eating habits, eating as fast as he could as if the food will go away if they were not fast enough.

Thatch urged Luffia to eat well. He witnessed how she could eat and he likes how she enjoys the food. Meanwhile, the twins remained composed, trying not to stand out like Luffia is doing.

"Oh my, can't she slow down?" One whispered question was heard from a woman not too far away from them. Women of Raftel produces a noble aura, an aura full of composure and grace.

Hearing this, Ann frowned. She does not like how they looked with disgust towards her youngest sister. She does not mind how they criticize her, but not her sisters - never her sisters.

Out of spite, she began to disregard her manners, choosing to eat with as much vigor as she could to match Luffia's.

The Commanders stared at the two princesses with utter shock. It won't be shocking if they were not humans, but they are and as far they knew, humans cannot eat like Vikings.

More whispers started to circle as they looked utterly surprised at the display.

"Shhab, nyou don't want tyo heat?" Luffia asked, forgetting the manners that speaking while the mouth is full is etiquette not befitting of a princess.

"S-She does not dare to do so..." Ann looked at Sab with a look of challenge. Sab looked at her twin sister with a raised eyebrow. Her pride was hit in the center. She is a prideful princess and a challenge will always be accepted especially if it came from her sister whom she treated as a rival as well.

Without saying anything, Sab grabbed the largest meat nearest her and started to eat it like a hungry wolf would. This sparked the usual food war between the three of them. Soon, piles of plates appeared like a tower. The sisters eat almost anything within their line of reach. As soon as the food vanished like magic, the Pixies started to add one food after the other.

"Gurarara. Like Father like daughters!" Whitebeard found a good amusement towards the three princesses. He is reminiscing the past where he used to spend time with Roger after a good fight.

Kidd can only stare at how these humans can eat so much. He thought that she will be a fragile human girl, yet this side of her that he is seeing is not unsightly but rather entertaining. He watched how she could eat with no manners unlike the other women of Raftel. A carefree spirit and competitive. As he drinks his alcohol, his eyes never left the blond princess and he is secretly wishing that she will win this unspoken match.

"I am betting the eldest one will win this!" One creature spoke.

"Oh, no. I think the blond princess will." Another one contradicted the other.

"The youngest one will prevail. Look at how fast she could eat. All of us can wonder where all those food go."

The sisters continued for a long while until the twins gave up, having consumed too much food in one go.

"Damn, she could eat like a hungry beast!" Sab muttered. Despite being with Luffia for so long, it could still amaze her how much she could eat.

"We are no match." Ann only gave up as her stomach had started to ache for consuming food that could have fed dozens of people.

Luffia laughed heartily as she continued to eat slowly seeing how her sisters gave up winning the competition.

"I told you I am unbeatable!"

"Amazing! You could plenty of food! Even I can't do that in one go." Haruta - one of the Commanders in Ipraecia exclaimed. She felt that she is not a match against the sisters if the competition is about food.

"You should have seen Luffia eat at the palace. She almost ate the entire kitchen!" Thatch exclaimed. He is not annoyed that the kitchen has been emptied but he felt excited as there will be someone who agreed to eat the food he wanted to experiment on.

Upon hearing this, Sab and Ann looked at Luffia with a look of warning.

They told her to behave, yet she did not. Behaving in the kitchen seems to be impossible for her.

"Quite amazing - it fits the Feast of Fortune, yoi." Marco said. "Let us all toast for more blessings and fortunate events to come!"

Marco raised his mug full of Raftel's best alcohol. It was soon followed by the High Princes, Whitebeard, and the Commanders. As soon as they did so, everyone followed and raised their mugs accordingly. Even the sisters have to follow.

They all thought that the toast would have lifted all the spirits of everyone, but one creature spoke bluntly

"If I may say a word, your Highnesses?" All eyes turned to a man of huge and muscular built. He is wearing armor with furs decorating it indicating that he is someone from Beogia. Kidd instantly frowned at the man whom he is not familiar with. Kidd can sense hostility leaking out from the roots of his words.

"Yes. Do you have anything to say, yoi?" Marco calmly asked. They are fair towards everyone and if they ask for a small word to speak their minds, Marco will not deny them of such request yet this creature's aura, is full of hostility that makes him doubt.

"Feast of Fortune is to celebrate the good fortune of Raftel - a blessing from the Holy Xavaria, yet here we are, celebrating a feast with wretched humans." He looked towards the three humans with killing intent. Ann immediately frowned at the man not too far away from them. Instinctively, she gripped Luffia's arm as if to protect her.

Marco's eyes darkened. He does not like how this man is foolishly spreading his words, but he listened to him, yet his guard is up.

"I propose that we have to properly celebrate this Feast of Fortune."

"And what do you propose?" Zoro asked in a dark tone. His hands had reached for his swords on his waist.

The man calmly smiled, as if he was about to do the righteous thing for Raftel.

"There is one solution for that, your Highnesses. And that is... to have them KILLED!" As soon as it was uttered, two fast creatures bolted out of nowhere, claws, and weapons at their disposal, killing intent directed towards the direction of the humans.

Sab was the closest to the attackers making her the first target.

The attackers viciously looked towards the blond human princess, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"SAB!" Ann and Luffia shouted. They were not able to react fast.

Sab was frozen in her seat. She watched how the sharp claws and sword pointing directly at her, getting closer and closer.

Seeing this happening so fast, Kidd's table shattered as he slammed his fists against it.

Sab only watched her doom getting closer when all of the sudden, a fast blur of black and red shot passed the very eyes of Sab, and the next thing she noticed is the spill of blood on the ground.

The blood does not belong to Sab but from the attackers' severed limbs.

"GRAAWR!" An angry roar bombarded the whole palace ground. The attackers only stared in horror upon realizing the creature in front of them.

Everyone fell silent as everything happened so fast, no one was able to react to what had happened. "Grrr!" A low snarl was heard from the beast standing in front of Sab.

She stared at the creature who effortlessly ripped the hands of the attackers and injured them heavily. Her heart pounded as he stared at the furry black and red huge creature that resembles a wolf but his built is larger and more savage.

The huge creature has a red ribbon tied to his neck and clear letters can be read on it.

_ Achilles _

Sab could only gasp as the huge wolf turned to her and her initial thought has been confirmed. She could remember those eyes that held fierceness and gentleness all the same. She could remember the small wolf pup that follows her when she was a child. Who could have thought that the wolf pup would grow into something unimaginable?

"Achilles..." She muttered. The wolf gave her a look that clearly states that he will protect her.

"Sab, are you alright?" Ann and Luffia immediately joined their sister to support her. "Is that...?" Ann looked at the huge wolf standing in front of them indicating the protection he is providing.

"Disgrace!" Whitebeard's shout echoed to the corners of the Palace is agitated and beyond furious at the men who tried to attack the three princesses.

"Send them to the dungeons!" Kidd shouted in fury. This shocked some of the creatures present, but they followed the High Prince's command. They forcefully dragged the three attackers towards the direction of the dungeon.

As soon as the attackers were gone, all eyes turned towards Sab who was almost killed and especially towards the huge wolf - the Wolf Lord himself.

Sab did not pay attention to their curious glances. Her eyes were focused on the huge creature right in front of her.

"Is that really you, Achilles?" She asked loud enough for everyone to hear. This shocked Kidd. How come she knows of Achilles?

Achilles walked closer to her. His eyes convey the same look he gave her more than a decade ago. Sab smiled.

"It is really you. You are not such a little one, are you?" She rubbed his neck and touched the ribbon she gave him a long time ago.

"Achilles? How did he grow so much?" Ann asked in utter disbelief. It has been more than a decade since they saw him and he was just a little wolf pup back then. Who could have thought that he will grow so huge that he can't be called a wolf?

Luffia stared at the huge figure of Achilles. Smile slowly graced her lips as she jumped, without a warning and exclaimed: "WOLFY!"

Luffia immediately hugged Achilles, causing the Wolf Lord to growl at the figure of Luffia.

Watching the scene, how the three humans interacted with Achilles, all have held curiosity in their eyes.

"You seem to be familiar with Achilles." Whitebeard curiously asked. This took Sab's attention. She looked at the Peacekeeper and honestly answered.

"I found him injured more than a decade ago. He was such a small wolf pup back then." She remembered that faithful day where she saw him stuck under the boulder, trying to escape. "I was just a child back then... " Her minds still cannot comprehend the reality of seeing Achilles after so many years.

"You even named him." Ann pointed out. Luffia is still adamant about letting Achilles go.

Memories started to come back, and Sab couldn't help but smile fondly.

Seeing this smile, Kidd can't help himself but stare at Sab. He could not completely believe what is happening, yet here they are. His mind wandered as she saw the spill of blood on the ground. That could have been her. That could have been her blood flowing right before his eyes and one late move from Achilles, she would have been dead by now.

The mere thought gripped Kidd's heart. Rage started to build and ripples from his energy can be felt in the near distance.

"Kidd..." Killer could only look at his High Prince.

Kidd did not say anything as he left the Palace Grounds and walked away. Soon, his Commanders followed him.

As Sab noticed him walking away, she could not help but stare at his retreating back. Why is he going away?

"This will not go unpunished!" Whitebeard loudly announced. "I sincerely apologize for this ordeal. We will make sure that this will never happen again."

"It's okay! Wolfy saved Sab!" Luffia said. She is still hugging Achilles and refuses to let go.

"It is not your fault. We should be the one to apologize." Sab knew the hostility cannot be hidden. She trailed off, eyes wandering back to the retreating form of the High Prince of Beogia...

Soon, Kidd found himself in the dungeons of Central Palace where the Princesses' attackers are held. As soon as they saw their High Prince, hopefulness graced their eyes as if they are looking at their savior.

"Your Highness!" They all kneeled in front of Kidd. The High Prince looked at them with a neutral expression, his eyes cannot be read.

Without saying a word, he opened the cell dungeon and walked inside. His Commanders followed him silently. The dimmed lit dungeon cell added quite a sinister atmosphere. It was quite eerie as Kidd stood there, watching the three Attackers with his Reddish-brown eyes that seem to glow in the dark, like a predator watching its prey.

"We knew how you hated humans, your Highness! We hate them too! They are wretched creatures that deserved to die like a maggot! I swear to Xavaria, once I get my chance out of this cell, I will rip that woman's throat out!" The leader of the three, spoke, killing intent leaking out of his own words as his eyes flashes scenes of his claws ripping the humans apart.

"The blond human is lucky to have escaped, saved nonetheless. Lord Achilles saved her, defended her as if she is a Queen! I would have ripped her heart open and feed them to the Devils myself!" As soon as the words were uttered, the wounded attacker was not able to react at all. A flash of red blur approached him, gripping his neck high up in the air as he gasped for air. His eyes widened as he looked at his High Prince in question.

All he could see is an absolute hatred and killing intent leaking from Kidd. Soon, before he could utter a coherent question, his neck had been crushed by Kidd's claws. Blood spilled in the dungeon cell. The other two stared widely at their companion's corpse - eyes wide and open as the neck gushes out blood, soiling the stoned floor.

"Your Highness! This - " The other wounded attacker had suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, high up in the air as claws gripped his neck. 

"H-have mercy! We did not k-know she was - " He was not able to finish the sentence. How could he? His throat has been ripped open, blood raining down on Kidd.

The leader of the three slowly backed away, as far as he could, away from the monster walking towards him. Kidd's appearance, the spill of blood from his prey soiling his hands, eyes shot dangerously, with sinister as he looked at his prey only portraying the message of death.

"Your Highness! We did not mean it! We were just told to do it!"

Kidd stopped in front of the man as he begged for mercy.

"Who asked you to do it?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"It was someone. We were told that it will please you if we kill humans!"

This took Kidd's attention. If there were someone behind these attacks, he needs to make sure that they will pay by having their blood soil the grounds and their throats ripped open.

"Who?"

"It's - Aarghh! Ggrahh!" A muffled shout came from the creature as darkness started to consume him until there was no life left of him.

Kidd frowned at the dead body.

"This is much deeper than we all thought it is." A voice resonated from nearby. It was a familiar voice and Kidd is not surprised to identify it as Zoro.

"Hmph!" Kidd grunted, decided to leave the dungeon cell without any words towards the High Prince of Vaelon.

"Are you not going to see her?" A sly smirk was heard from Zoro. Kidd stopped on his tracks as he looked back at the Green Haired Dragon, leaning on the cold wall of the dungeon.

"Mind your own business!" He answered and without a word, he left with his Commanders following behind him. As they walked out of the exit, finding their way back to Beogia, he unexpectedly saw her.

Their eyes stared at one another. Sab saw the blood on his hands and his body. It was a terrifying sight but surprisingly, she does not find it dangerous at all. She felt calm seeing him. She felt curious about him.

Kidd feels the same but there is one thought that is stopping him from doing what his instincts are telling him to do. 

_ She is a human... _

That alone sent shivers down his spine, awakening all the harsh and painful memories he had to go through. There was nothing but hatred in his heart whenever he thinks of humans. His eyes turned darker while glaring at Sab as if hating her existence. This made her surprised. 

Without a word, Kidd willed his wings to appear and he flew away. Sab could only gasp as the flutter of winds grew stronger in each flap of his wings.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

The Feast of Fortune continued but the sisters did not stay any longer. They were asked to stay in the Central Palace for their safety as per Whitebeard's insistence. Achilles bid his farewell to Sab as soon as he saw that she and her sisters are safe.

It was shocking for Sab to find that Achilles has been alive all these years and to think she was able to meet him today.

"You all looked quite scared of him." Ann noted. She noticed how everyone had been wary of Achilles' presence.

"He is the Wolf Lord! Lord of all wolves and he does not follow anyone except for the High Prince of Beogia. Even the Commanders of Beogia cannot command him. The Prince of Beogia is the only one he follows, and you as well."

"So, he became an Alpha as I thought he would." Sab is happy how Achilles had grown to be someone she hoped to be. She could still remember their farewell that day and how she missed him ever since letting him go.

"He grew so huge you could literally ride on his back! Can we do that?" Luffia asked curiously. It is quite true that Achilles looked strong and no doubt, he could carry a person or two on his back.

"He does not let anyone ride on him, except for the High Prince of Beogia." Chopper stated. It is quite known to everyone in Raftel that the Wolf Lord is an aloof creature who does not let anyone touches him casually. He is a wild creature that everyone is afraid of offending. One time, he ripped a man's arm as he was about to touch him. There had been instances where he will attack anyone who gets close to him.

Everyone knew how unruly the Wolf Lord is and it turned quite a shock for everyone to see how the sisters casually touched him. Luffia, herself, did not show any hesitation in hugging the Wolf Lord in front of everyone.

"Is that so? I don't remember him being a wild wolf." Sab defended. Achilles had stayed with them for months and they knew too well how he is a gentle wolf and a loyal one.

"That may have been a case for you." Chopper replied. Sab did not answer. Her mind had wandered through. What would the High Prince of Beogia say on this matter? Would he be mad at Sab? Will he find it strange for her to know Achilles?

Sab sighed. There will be of no use to ponder too much in questions she could never answer.

"It would be best for us to take a rest. We still have a long day tomorrow..."

Despite complaining that she is not sleepy, Luffia still followed Sab's urge to go to sleep before situating herself in between Sab and Ann. As Sab drifted to sleep, she ends up thinking of the Red-Haired Prince and his eyes. 

His presence does not scare her. What scares her the most is the hatred she saw in his eyes as he looks at her. More than being scared, he feels sad. Sad that she has to see how much he hates her existence.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Kidd stared at the Fur Capes on his bed. The larger cape is of Red and Black color with golden chains that helps it hung to the shoulders of whoever wears it. The smaller one is of the same color albeit lighter. The Fur Capes are the symbol of the King and Queen of Beogia. The previous owners of these capes are his parents. These had been passed down from the ancient Kings and Queens of Beogia. After his parents, Kidd would have to wear the Fur Cape and the other one would have been for his mate - his Queen.

As he stared at the memoir of his parents, he could not help but feel conflicted. His parents are nobilities - the most powerful couple in Beogia. Their lineage made Kidd even purer and nobler.

He could still vaguely remember how his parents had been the greatest warriors he admired, how he looked up to them, and expected them to see how he will try to surpass them, yet none of that will happen as they died early. They died because of humans.

He hated the humans for existing. He hated how they had been happy in their own world whereas he suffered greatly - not just him, but his people and the entirety of Raftel.

How ironic for him to face such a dilemma. How ironic that he finds himself staring at the Queen Fur Cape and his mind drifts towards the image of the beautiful blond human princess. A HUMAN! How can fate be cruel to him?

"You knew, didn't you?"

A slight hum was heard from behind him. The presence of the Wolf Lord and all that had happened during the Feast of Fortune had made Kidd question the fate itself.

' _ I felt it the moment I saw her... She will be someone of great importance to this world _ .' Achilles said.

"Why her? Why a human?!" Kidd shouted. He is beyond frustrated. He could not utterly believe how it all happened.

' _ That is a question I could not answer. I don't hold your fate, Kidd. You do. _ '

"I can't accept this! They killed my parents! Your King and Queen! The wretched humans killed them, how can you accept this?!"

_ 'Do not forget how my parents were killed along with yours. Your parents were my King and Queen. They were long gone, and as King and Queen go, another one comes _ .'

Kidd fell silent. Unable to form any more words. Despite his denial, he cannot completely refute Achilles' words.

_ 'I am going to protect her... a responsibility that should have been yours.' _ After uttering those words, Achilles left, leaving Kidd even more frustrated.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **


	14. Missing

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Dreams are supposed to be just dreams. It should not be frequent. It should not feel as if it was real. It shouldn't be like this.

Ann heaved a sigh. Her sisters are fast asleep right beside her. The moon is still quite high but she knew that it is already nearing sunrise. She stood up and walked towards the window where she could fully see the bright moon.

The hues surrounding the moon itself reminded her of her previous dream. Why does she keep on dreaming of him? What does it mean? She does not have time for this!

The more she denies it, the more it keeps coming back to her as if haunting her to accept it. Those beautiful eyes keep haunting her, as if devouring her entire soul, enveloping her entire being and forcing her to succumb to the temptation.

She stepped out of the balcony, feeling the cold breeze of Raftel. There are a lot of things going on in her mind especially regarding their parents' situation. She looked back at Luffia, peacefully sleeping. She could not help but hold back a tear coming out of her eyes.

She and Sab decided to conceal the truth from Luffia. Would Luffia even believe it in the first place? Of course not. She might decide to storm out of Raftel if they were to tell her of what they discovered. She will find a way to get out of here, endangering herself outside of Raftel.

Ann shook her head for who knows how many times on this day. Her mind could almost collapse at any moment due to the heavy responsibility that she has to carry. If she were to choose an option, she would have to carry all of the responsibility herself, not letting her sisters suffer.

She has enough on her mind that adding this distraction is not necessary. Above all, she must not trust them. 

Once this is all done, we will go back to our home.  _ We live in a different world anyways... _

Ann was shocked herself in the words that transpired in her mind. Since when did she think like this anyway?

Ann stepped back to the bedroom while looking at the direction of Ipraecia.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"WAAHHH!"

Chopper's wild and scared voice bombarded their morning. The sisters looked at each other's eyes, questioning whatever is happening downstairs. They all left their shared bedroom with haste, running downstairs worried about what might happen to Chopper.

They found him hugging one of his medical supplies as his eyes are about to burst from its widening while looking at the direction in the open door.

"Chopper, what is happening? Are you alright?" Sab voiced out her concern. They all looked towards the open door and saw a creature lying there as if safeguarding the manor itself.

"Eeh, Wolfy!" Luffia instantly jumped towards the huge wolf, waking the beast. The action proved to be dangerous yet for the youngest human princess, it was anything but dangerous.

"Achilles. What are you doing here?" Sab asked curiously. She was not fazed at the sight of the huge beast in front of them. She was rather happy to see him especially after what happened last night.

_ "Nothing. Just sleeping until his voice resonated like a wild drum and she jumped on me." _

It is quite odd to speak to a beast. Sab never knew that he could converse like a human.

"Luffia, get off Achilles." Ann reprimanded. She heard what Achilles said. She too finds it odd that a beast can speak their native language but since they are in Raftel, nothing could be stranger.

"Aww. He is so warm!" She whined, refusing to let the beast go.

The twins said nothing of it and instead diverted their attention towards Chopper.

"Lord Achilles scared me to death!" Chopper looked as if Achilles will snarl at him, bite him to death and cause a bloody murder in this manor.

"He will not kill you. He is just here for a visit, am I right, Achilles?" Sab asked in a good manner.

_ "I will not be here if it were not for you." _ He growled dangerously and Chopper immediately hid behind Sab who's facial expression states that she is not amused of Achilles' threats.

Achilles continued to sleep right in front of the main door. This prevented Chopper's patients to walk inside due to the huge beast hindering their way.

"Achilles, move out of the door. You are preventing the patients from getting their medicines!" Sab commanded. Achilles moved without a second thought and this time, he walked towards the forest near the manor, not too far - he lied on the ground and continued to sleep as if the environment is his territory.

The patients' eyes held respect and curiosity towards human princesses. No one in Raftel can order a beast such as Lord Achilles except for the High Prince Kidd himself. How come, for all the wonders they have ever seen, can this human command such a mighty creature? How important are they for the pixies to show themselves in front of everyone to welcome them?

The three princesses noticed the curious glances originating from Chopper's patients. Sab thought for a moment. Could they still be thinking of what happened last night? No one could blame them. How could anyone can? What happened was too sudden, too unusual, and bizarre - shocking might be the right word for it.

"Would it be safe to come inside?"

"Ever since they came here, more interesting things happened. One after the other."

"I heard that the creatures who tried to attack the second princess were found dead in the dungeon."

"How horrible? Did Lord Achilles attacked them?"

"No. It was someone else. We heard His Highness, High Prince Kidd did it himself."

Whispers from the residents of Raftel were heard as they tried to get close to the manor - as Chopper's patients. Despite being human, the princesses can hear their whispers. Sab is surprised to hear what they had whispered. Questions had emerged from her mind for the actions of the Red High Prince.

"OI! You can all come in! Hahaha!" Luffia waved her fragile-looking hand at the creatures in front of the manor as she signaled for them to come in. Her friendly actions startled some of them and suspicious looks were released from their eyes directed towards the youngest princess.

Some of them, who had previously interacted with Luffia have stepped forward with no hesitation. some of them remained where they are, still afraid of the sleeping Achilles nearby.

"Princess Luffia, we need some medicine from Chopper. May we come in?" A woman with cat ears asked politely. Her manners drastically changed since the last time they had seen her.

Her manners made Luffia frown. Her eyebrows almost joined together as she looked at the cat woman. The creatures in front of them looked at Luffia with extreme alertness.

Have they said something that made the human princess mad? Would she ask Lord Achilles to attack them? These creatures, albeit supernatural creatures that surpassed humans, cannot fathom to defend an attack against the Lord of Wolves.

"You people..."

The creatures all started to back away, afraid of Luffia's words.

"You don't have to call me Princess! I swear! Just call me Luffia!" She loudly stated, proud of who she is as well as mad at the creatures who called her Princess.

"Uh - but Princess - "

"I said no Princess!"

"It will be disrespectful of your titles if we were not to properly call you of it. It will be treated as impertinence if we were to not pay our respects for the honored guests of the Peacekeeper and the High Princes."

"I do not care! I don't want to be called Princess! Just call me Luffia."

"We beg your pardon, Your Highness, but we don't have the confidence to do so." One creature stated. He is an old creature, who looked too weak. These creatures in front of them might be the commoners of Raftel. 

Those who are living a peaceful life, with no interest in combats.

In Raftel, being a combatant is considered noble. Those who have power will also attain respect and noble status. It might not be a Dukedom or titles just like in the Human Realm, but the respect and manners are all given to those who are strong.

"What?! No! I - "

"Luffia, enough! Don't put them in a difficult position. Let them do what pleases them." Ann has taken the initiative to cover Luffia's mouth as she was about to utter words of dissatisfaction.

"But Ann!"

"Please, ignore our sister. You can proceed inside. Chopper should be receiving all of you." Sab said as she opened the huge door widely, letting the creatures enter the manor. Luffia was dragged upstairs. Ann whispered to her that they should be ready to visit the other places with Robin for today,

As the patients lined up to be attended by Chopper, the sisters are inside their shared bedroom, preparing to go out with Robin to visit different places.

Their wait did not last long as several minutes have passed, Robin arrived with the same carriage as they used when they visited the Ipraecia's Palace. Luffia immediately ran outside, followed by the twins. They stated their goodbyes to Chopper who remained busy at the moment due to the surge of patients' numbers.

"Are you coming?" Sab asked Achilles.

_ "I will see you at Beogia. It is a place you must visit." _

Achilles said as before suddenly disappearing in the forest. Was that meant for Sab alone?

"Come on! We have to visit Beogia first!" Luffia decided as she conveyed that message to Robin.

"Alright, Luffia. Your wish is my command." Robin answered.

"No!" Surprisingly, the protest came from Sab. Unlike when they visited Ipraecia and Vaelon, she never protested.

"No? Why not? Achilles said we should visit Beogia."

"I don't think it is a place that we can visit just because we wanted to. We should not go there." Sab may not admit it, but she's afraid of visiting Beogia. It's the red-haired High Prince's territory. Whenever she remembers him, she remembers the intensity hidden in his eyes, the loathe and hatred it held deep within. All of it is directed to Sab. It scares her how she is affected by his gaze.

"Are you worried about visiting Beogia, Sab?" Robin's voice resonated and woke Sab in her musings. She looked at the woman beside her. Her eyes held mysterious glint in it. Sometimes, Sab ever wonders if Robin is on their side or not, or was she entertained by what is happening to them.

"Why would she worry about visiting Beogia? It's Kidd's kingdom. No one can harm her in Beogia." Sab looked at Luffia as she voiced out such huge claims.

"How can you be so sure that no one will harm her in Beogia?" Ann asked in curiosity. For Ann, she does not trust Beogians. They have proven themselves as vile and cruel creatures and one wrong move from them can cost them their lives. What makes Luffia think that no harm will come to them should they visit Beogia?

Luffia looked at Ann as if she uttered blasphemy. "Achilles will be there." Luffia stated.

That is right. Achilles mentioned that he will be waiting for them, but is it enough? No, it's not. 

"The Iron Palace of Beogia is a sight you must see. Are you sure you do not want to visit the place?"

"Beogians hate humans. It's best not to intrude to their haven." Sab answered. 

"Alright. Would you like to visit Central Palace instead? There are a lot of places you must see." 

"Yes." Sab answered hurriedly before Luffia can. With their destination decided, the four women walked into the carriage that carried to Central Palace. They've been in the Palace, but they have never seen the entirety of it. 

Despite the beauty laid upon them, Sab can't appreciate it. Neither is Ann. Both have their minds somewhere else. 

"It seems the twin princesses are not feeling well. Should we stop for now? I can still make time to let you see different places." Robin suggested after seeing the twins' disturbed looks.

Time...

Necessary time in the world...

That triggered further unnecessary thoughts in the sisters' minds. Time is essential and the more they indulged in this activity, the more they are wasting time instead of getting stronger to get back to the Human Realm. Their people need them badly and they don't have much time left if they wanted to save their people... At least what's left of them.

"Let's go back, for now, Robin. If you could please..." Ann said. Robin only nodded at the three of them as she commanded the pegasi to turn around and go back to Chopper's manor. Chopper, upon seeing them had asked why they arrived too soon.

"We will continue training for now." Chopper nodded and continued to ten to his patients. The sisters continued at the back of the manor where they usually train. Heavy footsteps echoed as they walked towards the back of the manor.

"We can't stay here for too long. We can't get attached to this place." Ann broke the silence engulfing them upon their arrival in the training field.

"Why not? We've made friends here. There should be no problem, is there?" Luffia innocently asked the eldest. She could not understand the deep reason why she has been adamant in getting attached to this place. This place has been a dream that they wished they could not forget.

"No problem? We have a problem! A kingdom waiting for our return and as the only members of the Royal family left, what do you think are we doing now? Sightseeing?! They don't even want us here!" Sab shouted angrily at Luffia.

"What do you mean we are the only members left? How about our Mom and Dad? " Luffia's voice held a deadly tone as if condemning the words that left Sab's mouth. The blond realized the heavy mistake she uttered. Ann looked at her with a sad expression. She said something she shouldn't have.

"Ann, what does she mean we are the only ones left?" Luffia, upon the silence of Sab, turned to the eldest. Ann could not bear to watch how her usual bright and glowing eyes turned sad - grave darkness engulfing them as if trying to swallow her.

"Luffia, listen well... We - " Ann held back a sob herself. She could not even say it herself.

"Why couldn't you answer me? Why not tell me? I am sure, your words are not just mere words uttered out of mistake!"

The twins looked at each other before one of them answered. This is Sab's fault. 

"The day we visited Ipraecia, we left to see the Peacekeeper. We asked if he could track down where our parents are." Sab uttered the words carefully.

"And what happened?" Luffia asked.

"H-He... He found nothing." Ann answered, looking away, afraid of what she might see in Luffia's eyes.

"Nothing? What does that mean?"

"He could not trace their presence."

"Are you telling me that they are dead?" Luffia's voice became firm as if another personality took over her. The silence was the only answer she received from the twins. "They are not dead!" She is resolute as she shouted.

"Luffia..." Sab called out.

"They are not dead! I can feel it. Dad is strong and so is Mom. Until I see their dead bodies lying in front of me, I will not believe in their rumored deaths. We will get them back from Akainu!" Luffia walked away from the twins, leaving them behind the manor.

Silence once more engulfed the twins upon Luffia's departure.

"What happened to you?!" Ann chose to direct her frustration to her twin. Her sour mood has instigated this current situation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. This wouldn't have happened if I did not lose control of myself." Sab reflected on her fatal mistake. What has gotten into her? Earlier, she was reminded of the hatred reflecting in the eyes of the High Prince of Beogia directed at her. It made her mad every time she thinks how he hates their kind.  _ How he hates her... _

Ann realized that Sab is not at fault here. Sooner or later, Luffia would have found out.

"That's okay, I think. Sooner or later, we would have to tell her. We can't hide it forever. Why did you snap? That is so unlike you. Does it have something to do with the High Prince of Beogia? Did he do something to you?" Ann began to worry about Sab's welfare. She thought that the High Prince of Beogia might have threatened Sab if she was blatantly against the idea of visiting Beogia.

"No, he did not do anything." Yes, he did nothing but glare at her as if her mere existence is a plague to him.

"Did he say anything then?"

"I supposed he just hated humans. We can't blame him though. It should be understandable." Sab's voice sounded sad. She is indeed sad about how things are.

"And...?" Ann inquired for even more details. She knew her twin sister. They shared the same womb for months and she knew better when Sab's thoughts run deeper. Ann thinks it is her responsibility to help her sister from drowning in such thoughts.

"I wished our circumstances were different." Ann can't help but feel the same. "I felt drawn to him." The revelation shocked Ann but at the same time, it does not. Considering what happened during the Feast of Fortune, Sab being drawn to Kidd is not highly impossible.

"He hates humans." Sab uttered with a sigh. Why this does seem to be a huge deal to her now?

"And you hated the fact that he does hate our kind." Ann said.

Sab kept herself quiet. She really does hate their circumstances. If they met under different circumstances, would things be different?

"It is quite odd to be drawn to him. He hated me, my presence. He hates my kind - " Sab feels like she wants to cry, but showing such weakness is unbecoming of her. No, this may be a sad thing for her, but it should not be making her cry. "Have you ever felt so drawn to something? Or someone?" The blond twin asks the brunette The question took Ann off her guard. The first thought that came to her mind is Marco and her dreams consisting of him.

"I do, but as you have mentioned, our circumstances are different. We can't be attached to this place more than we already have."

"Marco does not seem to hate our kind. He seems to be welcoming you."

"Even so, it shouldn't be that way. I still remember that dream I had. Dad said he doesn't want us to meet them. It just makes me determined not to trust any of them."

Sab was about to utter something to contradict Ann's words, but she stopped midway upon seeing Ann's expression. Yes, their circumstances are difficult enough for her to push away the thoughts that will further contradict them. Once more, silence wrapped them.

"Should we go after Luffia?" Ann wonders if that will be a good move.

"No, let just leave her be for now. She will come back at a later time and we can try to talk to her." Both of them agreed to it in the meantime. Time for herself might be what Luffia needed right now.

The twins continued their usual training routine. All their frustrations are being pulled out through their punches and kicks. They hardly ever noticed how darkness overtook the morning sky of Raftel. They were indulged in their training that they forgot that about 4 hours have passed since Luffia left. It is about dinner time.

"Are you done with your training?" Chopper asked them. They did not notice him standing the doorway to manor.

"Yes, we are about to clean ourselves to prepare for dinner." Sab answered as she wiped the sweat off her face. Ann is doing the same thing.

"Has Luffia come back?" Ann asked Chopper. Dinner time is almost upon them and Luffia hated missing meal time.

"Luffia? Wasn't she with you? I did not see her in the manor." This alarmed the twins.

"She stormed off a couple of hours ago. Where has she gone off to?" Sab began to worry. It would not be safe for either of them to roam around Raftel alone.

"We will try to search for her. She might still be around Central Raftel." Ann suggested.

"I will also help. I might be able to sense her smell." The twins nodded in appreciation as they stormed off in search of Luffia.

Chopper can smell the traces of her scent nearby, but he stopped as the smell is getting faint. They were in the Central Forest, looking for her.

"The smell is faint. I could not smell her properly due to the conflicting mixtures of scents around." Chopper said.

"This is troublesome. We have to split to find her. I will go to the left. Ann, you go to the right. Chopper, how about you try searching in the middle?" Sab suggested. She can't help but feel guilty. Luffia wouldn't have stormed off if she had not lost her composure. She blamed her conflicting thoughts about Kidd. Why do their circumstances keep on getting messier?

"Alright. We just hope to see her as soon as possible. Let us meet after half an hour." All three of them ran to different directions.

Ann continued far right, as she shouted her name, but there is no answer. The Central Forest does not have a residence in it. Ann ran in search of her youngest sister.

"LUFFIA!" Still no answer. All she got is nothing but the deafening silence of the forest. It is already getting darker and the only light she relies upon is the bright rays of the rising moon. She went farther right, to cover more grounds and she shouted her name once again. Nothing...

Her heart keeps on beating wildly. Countless scenarios played in her mind. What if she got eaten by a monster? What if she fell off a cliff and died? That usually happened to her when they were young and she is lucky that the twins were always with her upon the greatest dangers she faced.

Ann did not realize how far she ran or how long. She just kept on shouting her name as if uttering a prayer for her safety.

"LUFFIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Still nothing. Her breath became rugged by constant running, but that did not stop her from running at a very far off direction, looking for her youngest sister.

Sab is not faring well. Her shouts echoed in the thick forest yet no sign of Luffia.

"LUFFIA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sab shouted, her lungs are almost giving up. Her rough breathing continued as she shouted once more. Nothing... all that answered her is the eerie silence of the forest.

She kept running and running and running... she shouted for her name, yet there is nothing.

She never realized how she went too far from their meeting point but she continued. Half an hour later, the twins were back at their meeting point, looking rugged and almost out of breath.

"Where could she be? Fuck this!" Ann cursed.

"Where is Chopper? Maybe he found her!" Sab sounded hopeful, but she is praying to any deities she knows of for Luffia's safety. The eerie silence of the Central Forest was broken by a shout that seems to belong to their youngest sister. Without any words from the sisters, they run off to a direction where they thought the shout came from.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Chopper shouted as he runs forward - shouting for Luffia's name. As he continued to run forward, he heard voices nearby until he runs across Zoro. He can't help but think that he might have gotten lost, again.

"Oh, Chopper. What are you doing here?"

"Zoro! Have you seen Luffia?"

The green-haired High Prince frowned at the mention of such a familiar name.

"The annoying human?" He asked. Chopper did not comment on such a description, but he nodded.

"No, I haven't. Did she get lost?"

"Apparently not. Her sisters told me she ran off somewhere several hours ago and until now, she has not come back. We are worried she might have been attacked by the residents that are not pleased with their presence."

Zoro scowled. Whilst that is a possibility, but he knew that no one will dare to lift a finger against the human princesses especially everyone who witnessed how the Wolf Lord protected them.

"So, where are her sisters?"

"We agreed to meet after half an hour. They should be on their way to our meeting point." Zoro nodded as he followed Chopper to their meeting point. Upon arrival, there is no sign of the human princesses. "I could smell that they have been here not too long ago." Chopper said and he continued to sniff out the scents of the twins. He continued for about 15 minutes, following the scent but he stopped when he senses the familiarity of the way they are taking in. Even Zoro frowned. This way does not look good...

"Their scent is far ahead..." Chopper voiced out a concerned look upon seeing the relatively black pathway. This is a dangerous path because this is a path towards the Purgatory - Raftel's dangerous prison cell.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Approximately 5 hours ago...

Luffia stormed off away from her sisters. She could not believe how her sisters could utter such nonsense. She will never believe such preposterous thoughts! Never!

She ran in a random direction, leaving the Manor in such a sour mood. She did not know how long she ran away but all she could remember is how she ran away.

It took her almost half an hour of running away from her sisters until she decided to take a walk while muttering words under her breath.

"They are not dead! They could never be dead! Stupid Sab! Stupid Ann! Stupid! Stupid!" She kicked a crystal stone as she walked the path she never has been familiar with. Her head is currently facing the ground as she kicked anything that might be in her way.

Tired of walking and kicking, she chose to sit in a random stone as she ponders on her thoughts.

"There is no way they are dead." She said with a firm resolution. As soon as she calmed down, she looked at where she is and discovered how the place looks so unfamiliar to her but her senses are telling her that she should know this place.

_ Come... Seek us... _

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"What? Who's there?!"

She asked loudly but only the breeze of the wind provided an answer.

She walked farther and farther, looking for the source of that voice.

_ Come... _

The voice sounded almost like it is begging for her to come.

"Where are you?!" She shouted as she ran forward, in search of the source of the voice.

_ Seek us... _

"Damn it! Just where in the world are you? What do you want?" She shouted as she walked towards a path that she does not know. Why is she hearing this voice?

She did not give up in running in search of a particular voice until she found herself right in front of a huge gate. It contains a heavy aura that no normal human could dare to face. Luffia looked at the gate, curiosity evident in her eyes.

_ Come... _ The voice once more echoed in Luffia's ears.

She frowned, determined to know who is behind the voice.

"Let us see who you are..." She smiled as she took a step in front of the gate, walking towards an unknown place...

** ===XXX===XXXX===XXX=== **

"LUFFIA!" The twins shouted.

"Aahhhh!" A shout came from afar. The twins did not hesitate in taking a route they don't know about until they found themselves in front of a huge dark gate. They can smell danger just from the aura itself.

They felt a shiver down their spine upon looking at the huge gate in front of them.

"This cannot be good." Sab muttered as another shout came from inside the gate and they knew that voice well. It was Luffia's.

With no hesitation, they moved forward, running for their youngest sister, praying for her safety and praying they are not too late to save her to whatever dilemma and danger she might be facing. They run, ignoring the danger that they might also be facing...

** ===XXX===XXXX===XXX=== **

"This is not good. This is a forbidden place." Chopper voiced out a relative concern. He knew too well that the Purgatory is not a place anyone can just dwell on. Not even the residents would dare to go to this place.

Zoro gripped on his swords as he scowled at the path towards the Purgatory.

"The barrier should have kept them from taking this path. And I knew that the barrier is not the least broken. Only the Royalties of Raftel and the Peacekeeper can pass through this barrier." Zoro uttered as he held out his hand, touching an invisible barrier. It caused a spark to his hand just as expected. This means that the barrier is not broken.

"We have to save them!" Chopper almost pleaded to Zoro but pleading is not needed. Judging on Zoro's determined eyes, he already set the decision of entering this place. He could not let something happen to them.

Suddenly, an image of the annoying, smiling human princess flashed before his mind. He can't help but worry about the possibilities of danger that the human princesses might have encountered.

"We should let the Peacekeeper know."

"Very well." Zoro would like to go himself, but letting others know of the situation might be a good idea. He thinks the other High Princes might appreciate such information.

Zoro waved his hand and immediately, a misty cloud appeared right in front of them, granting them the communication towards the Peacekeeper.

"Hmm? It is rare for you to contact me, brat." The Peacekeeper is seen drinking in a gourd, enjoying a Sake.

"There is a problem. The princesses are missing." This took the attention of the Peacekeeper Chopper is currently hiding behind Zoro's legs as he is slightly guilty of their disappearance. He could not imagine how dangerous the Purgatory is and the dangers for them as humans might pose as life-threatening. Should something happen to them, Chopper might find himself dead sooner.

"That is indeed a problem. That place is dangerous for them. How did they get in?"

"The barrier seems to be useless for them. It is not broken. They are humans; they must have passed through the barrier with no issues."

That is the only logical reason why the human princesses passed through the barrier.

"I will enter the Purgatory myself and find them." Zoro stated. "But I figured it would be a good idea to let the others know, seeming they are concern with their welfare."

Whitebeard nodded. He waved his hand and after a couple of seconds, it connected to the other High Princes who were shocked for the immediate audience from the Peacekeeper. They also noticed Zoro's presence.

"This is rare. To what do I owe this rare audience?" Kidd asked with a scowl. It rarely happens that the Peacekeeper will contact the three High Princes all at once unless it concerns the entirety of Raftel.

"The human princesses are missing. They seem to have entered a forbidden area." Zoro did not dare delay this news. Base on the reactions of the two High Princes, it is a good choice to let them know as their expressions have turned serious at the mention of the princesses.

"What forbidden area, yoi?" Marco asked. His usual calm demeanor was replaced by a serious one. He is a man known for his calm and calculated demeanor, but those instantly changed the moment Zoro mentioned the princesses.

"The Purgatory." It is as if Zoro dropped a huge blast upon letting them know of the news. Very grave news.

"Wait for me, I will come with you." Marco instantly disappeared from the communication before they could even utter a response.

"Their welfare doesn't concern me!" That was all Kidd uttered as he, too disappeared from the communication. Zoro expected that Kidd would have at least cared, but it seems he is battling against himself. 

"There seems to be no need for me to lift a finger, for now, seeing that the two High Princes are heading to find the missing Princesses." Whitebeard said. Zoro only nodded as he bid his goodbye to the PeaceKeeper.

It did not take several minutes before the Marco arrived in haste. The presence of an agitated Marco is too much for Chopper to handle. He kept himself quiet while standing behind Zoro's legs.

"How come they can enter the barrier? They shouldn't be able to do so!" Marco yelled as soon as he arrived in front of Zoro.

"Barriers must have let them through because they are humans." Zoro stated.

"Let's find them!" With no hesitation, he stepped into the barrier and walked towards the huge gate of Purgatory. His powers are clearly on edge of staying in control. His flames can set the whole Central forest ablaze and that is quite dangerous.

"As much as I want to come with you, my powers are not enough. But I will wait here, in case you need a healer." Chopper stated to Zoro. He nodded and started to walk towards the gate. His hand firmly gripped his swords as he proceeds to Raftel's infamous Purgatory...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

_ 'Why are you not rescuing her?' _ Achilles' voice rang, anger evident while he stared at the High Prince.

"Her welfare does not concern me!" 

_ 'When will you start accepting that she is your mate?' _

"I told you it is unacceptable to have a human as a mate! I will never accept her!"

_ 'Mark my words, Your Highness. You may deny it right now, but sooner or later, you will soon find yourself unable to control your instincts. Even now, it is telling you that you must claim her.' _

"Enough! I don't want to hear any of this!"

_ 'I understand. I will leave you be. For now, I will be protecting her in your place.' _

That was Achilles' last words before disappearing. Kidd knows where he will be. 

As soon as the Wolf Lord is gone, Kidd shattered the iron table in front of him, shattering it to pieces. Achilles is right. His inner beastly instincts are shouting at him to protect the blond human princess, but his mind refuses to give in. 

Never. Never will he accept her as his mate.


	15. Purgatory

Howls echoed surrounding this secluded area. Sounds of eeriness played in her ears as she approached a place where no one dared to do so...

The Purgatory... 

One of the most dangerous places in Raftel. There is a sufficient reason why this was labeled as the Forbidden area. This place was sealed due to the strayed monsters residing in. There were dangerous beasts that belong to this area and these beasts were only released for one purpose: A War.

These beasts and monsters are only controlled by the High Princes and the Peacekeeper. No one can command them, they will not follow anyone. They will never take orders from anyone that do not hold power and authority. 

Beyond the Purgatory is another prison cell that holds those who strayed and beyond salvation. Monsters who committed heinous crimes.

They will never hesitate to kill anyone who will dare trespass their territory, be it a Raftelian or human. 

These facts were unknown to the human princess - Luffia. She followed her instincts and voice. Yes, that voice...

_ Seek us... Come...  _ The voice resonated in her mind, engraving it deeper to her soul as if willing her to move forward and look for it. 

"Why can I hear such voices? And what is this place?" Luffia looked around, not afraid of where she is. She was never afraid of indulging herself in unknown territory. She finds joy in exploring the unknown and when she heard the voice, whether it is genuine or not, she followed it. She felt the undying curiosity as to why she was called upon. 

She continued forward, taking a random path. The previous incident about her sisters was soon pushed at the back of her mind. She was solely focused on the idea of being in an unknown place with nothing but a voice leading her on. She looked around and found no one in the vicinity. It was void of creatures and its emptiness only left hollow and eerie atmosphere that can strike fear to anyone. 

But not to Luffia. 

Its surrounding made her curios to a certain extent where it crossed her mind to continue exploring the place, and she followed that though. She continued to step forward. 

Unknown to her, the area where she is exploring contains numerous creatures, hiding in the shadows, bidding their time.

"Curious, isn't it?" one creature in the shadows whispered to his companion. 

"Intriguing is the right word for it. How come there is someone like her in this area?" Another one uttered, as this creature looked at the woman walking down a path towards the deeper parts of Purgatory. 

"Should we chase her out?" 

"Oh no! An unthinkable and not an option for us. There should be fun in chasing her in." The creature looked at his companion with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

"Yes... It should be an entertainment indeed..."

Rustles of grasses took Luffia's attention, snapping her head to look at her back... 

Then...

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

A loud screeching voice resonated around the Purgatory, alerting the two human princesses who crossed that forbidden boundary. 

Wide-eyed, the twins looked at each other. Hearts beating frantically as they looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Luffia!!!" They both shouted as loud as they can, hoping to reach the person they are looking for. They disregarded how their paths seem to be a bleak of nothingness, how eerie the mist around the area is, and even how pairs of red eyes stared at them - watching them run towards the path of unknown. 

"Luffia! Where are you?!!!" No answer. Ann's breathing is quite unstable due to the distance they ran. 

"We are getting nowhere here. We have to split and look for her." Sab suggested whilst looking around and heightening her hearing senses in case a shout from their youngest sister came. 

"It is dangerous. We can't afford to lose each other in this unknown place. We'll take this route." Ann argued to her twin sister. No matter what, they cannot risk being lost. They do not have sufficient knowledge in navigating this place and even if the eldest princess refuses to admit, this place is not the safest for them. 

"Fine. Let's go!" They embarked on a journey of unknown...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"Can you sense them?" An impatient voice asked the other High Prince. This voice belongs to the green-haired High Prince. This journey left him frustrated. Yes, they knew how to navigate this place, but they do not know where to look for them. 

The main problem is not how huge the place is. Given their powers, they can cross the Purgatory itself with safety. What they are concerned about is the mere thought of those three humans currently missing and their whereabouts. There are places in the Purgatory that are far more dangerous. The depth of this place is wide and so as the creatures living inside. 

"We will have to send out our thought to the guardians of this place and order them to find the three princesses at once!" Marco's voice is resolute. Zoro agreed that they must. 

Before taking one more step forward, they sensed another presence approaching them. 

' _ Your Highnesses. _ ' It was none other than the Wolf Lord, Achilles. 

"Did Kidd send you?" Zoro asks.

' _ No, he is battling against himself at the moment, which is why I am here to help on his behalf. _ ' The two High Princes just nodded. 

The two High Princes all closed their eyes, willing their thoughts to travel in the air in search of the creatures in this place. They spread their senses altogether, looking for the creatures who answers to them. 

Zoro was able to find one. Velocidragon. They are wild dragons, snapping their jaws open to anyone who would dare approach it. To maintain the peace in Raftel, they have to sort the wild beasts to this place. Purgatory is a haven for creatures who would love to fight. This serves as an arena for them, gnawing their jaws at each other, fighting off the adrenaline in their veins. 

Velocidragons are amongst the creatures who live in Purgatory. They are vile and ruthless but regardless, they still answer to their leader - Zoro. 

" _ Your Highness. To what do I owe a visit for today? Are you here for a short exercise? _ " A growl of excitement emanated from the Velocidragon. Often, Zoro will visit the Purgatory to spar with the beasts using only his sword skills. Should this be any normal day, Zoro would have taken the opportunity to hone his sword skills. Unfortunately, there are pressing matters to attend to. 

"I do not have time to chat and spar with you. I need you to find someone."

"Find someone? Who would that be?" 

"Women. Three of them. They walked passed the boundary not too long ago. I need you to find them for me." Zoro said in a firm voice, commanding a terrifying beast. 

" _ Women huh? Is that also the same reason why the other High Prince is present here in Purgatory? _ " the Velocidragon's voice held curiosity. It is not every day that the High Princes will visit the Purgatory just to find someone who went passed the boundaries. After all, the barrier is present to prevent anyone from walking past the gates. " _ They seemed to be important, aren't they _ ?" 

Zoro can only growl at the Velocidragon, threatening the creature and warning it that should his words go out of limits, the High Prince himself is not merciful enough to let it pass by. 

Sensing the thinning patience of the High Prince, the Velocidragon did not dare to ask for more questions. It is not good for him to anger the High Prince. 

_ "Very well, Your Highness. I will notify you at once. I will ask my kin to search for them. Would you be able to provide me their appearances? _ " 

"They're humans. One blond-haired, two brunettes." Zoro immediately stated. The mere mention of the word human had the Velocidragon growl in hate and anger. 

" _ Humans! They dared to venture our haven?! _ " His anger flared its surroundings and Zoro slightly regretted how he uttered that forbidden word. Creatures living in Purgatory harbor extreme hate towards humans. This is because almost all of the creatures present in this place originally live in Huidel, Verid, and Daerene - the Three Magical Kingdoms. 

"They are human princesses of Cresta. You are not to harm them! It would be wise if you were to also warn your kin and any creature available in your vicinity not to harm them or else, the Kidd and Marco will bare their claws at your necks!" Zoro growled with threats to the Velocidragon to prove his point and it is true. Zoro cannot prevent the High Princes should they go berserk and slaughter anyone who will bring harm to the princesses. 

" _ Is that also applies to you, your Highness? Do you also hold these humans as someone important? _ " The question struck Zoro.

Does he? 

He did not answer. He held silence but in his mind, the question had him pondering for answers. He dared to imagine himself seeing the youngest princess in a bloody state, holding on to a little life she had. 

The thought itself send Zoro to a rage. 

"You will follow my words exactly as I told you!"

" _ I will follow as you command but let me speak my mind, Your Highness. There are creatures who crossed the *Chinvat Bridge* _ ."

Zoro had frowned at what the Velocidragon said. Could it be those creatures he is thinking about?

"Hurry at once! Find them!"

Zoro cut the link from the Velocidragon's mind. 

Like Zoro, Achilles and Marco also sent their senses towards the creatures who directly spoke to different creatures. 

Achilles found a three-tailed wolf. Kidd may hold the highest authority amongst the beasts in Purgatory that belongs to Beogia, but Achilles can still command them. As long as he is stronger than the beast, they will obey Achilles who represents the High Prince of Beogia.

"Hoh~ The Wolf Lord has graced me his presence!" The three-tailed wolf named Hukka spoke. 

" _ I do not have the patience to deal with your words, Hukka. Would you like to have me pin you to the ground with my claws in your stomach? _ " Achilles growled with threats that he would love to execute. 

Achilles is known to be a king amongst wolves. Not just the wolves present in Beogia, but also all the wolves in Purgatory. 

Hukka whimpered in fear with just a mere thought of the Wolf Lord ravishing him to death. 

" _ Find three women. They walked past the barrier not too long ago. Two dark-haired and a blond one. _ " 

" _ Do you want me to kill them? _ " Upon hearing Hukka's words, Achilles' eyes turned redder than it already is. 

" _ If you touch a single hair on them, you will have not only me but the three High Princes hunting you down even to the ends of Purgatory! And we will make sure that you will receive eternal punishment in Inferno _ !" 

' _ Why would High Prince Kidd care for a woman? Don't tell me she is -  _ ' Achilles did not answer, but the look in his eyes already delivered the answer Hukka needs. 

Should they be harmed, the other High Princes will ensure that there is a justice delivered to anyone who will dare to hurt the human princesses. 

"We should search separately. Send your thoughts mentally should any of you find them, yoi." Marco stated. He took random direction and spread his senses, trying to feel the presence of the three humans but due to the thick fog covering the area, hiding the human princesses' auras, they could not be clear of their location. 

The three of them embarked on searching for them separately. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Luffia's voice echoed upon seeing the unexpected. 

It was a bizarre sight, seeing such a creature right in front of her, staring with curiosity at her. 

Such a shout from her is not due to impending danger, but rather due to her excitement.

"What is this creature?" Luffia stared at a huge three-headed dog. The body itself is bizarre with different colors. 

One is of brown coloring, then bluish and there are also gray ones. 

The creature looked warily at Luffia, eyes gleaming with curiosity as if asking itself if the creature in front of it is something edible. The creature's tongue licked its own mouth, coming to a conclusion that the woman in front of it can be an exotic food. 

With innocence, Luffia's eyes gleamed, excited even. 

"Rawr!" Luffia barked, startling the creature to back away. Laughing at the reaction, Luffia continued to bark like a dog, scaring the Cerberus. "Rawr! Rawr! Hahaha!" Hands-on her stomach, Luffia laughed wildly at the creature. 

Unamused, the Cerberus growled threateningly at her, muscles ready to pounce on her but before the creature even have the chance to attack her - she did. She launched herself at the creature, hugging its neck tightly, almost choking it. 

"I like you! Let's be friends!" She exclaimed whilst hugging the Cerberus not knowing that the creature she just hugged is a wild beast, capable of devouring her with a single bite. 

The words she spoke surprised the Cerberus. After all, he is a creature of darkness, creature of evil, and ruthlessness yet the woman right in front of it is treating it unlike anyone else did before. Her words brought warmth in the creature's sturdy heart. Its three heads started to lick her in a friendly manner, making Luffia happy. 

"Oh~ you like me too! Hahaha!" Luffia's laughter cannot be contained. Ever since young, she loved to make friends with everyone else. She has always been a carefree person. The Cerberus' three heads nodded at her, understanding her language, and despite it incapable of speaking common tongue, it held high intelligence capable of understanding it. "Good. Good Doggy. You will be my pet! Sab has Achilles as a pet yet I do not have one for myself but now, I have you. Isn't that great?" The Cerberus once again nodded happily at Luffia. It crouched a little, asking Luffia to ride on its back - an offer she never will never hesitate to accept. 

"Alright! Move forward, Kebby!" With the command, the three-headed creature started to jog forward, journeying in the deeper parts of Purgatory. "Nah, nah, what is this place Kebby? Are there any other creatures here?" 

The Cerberus whimpered in answer, which Luffia failed to understand. Eyes continued to survey around, ears heightening to its utmost limits in hopes of finding who is calling her. 

She heard nothing but eerie silence and silent howls of creatures far from her. Her mount continued to move forward until they found themselves in front of a cave. 

_ Come...  _

The voice once more echoed and Luffia is sure that the voice came from inside. As if on a trance, the human willed her mount to move forward towards the cave. Upon entering the cave, Luffia heard someone call upon her. 

"Luffia!" It was Ann's voice. She asked Cerberus to stop. A frown appeared in her beautiful face as she once again heard her sister's voice calling for her. 

"Where are you?!" it was Sab. Their voice echoed in a shaky manner almost pleading for her to show herself. Luffia battled confusing decisions in her mind. One is to ignore her sister's calling and the other one is to step away from the cave and welcome them. 

A sigh escaped her lips. She dismounted from Cerberus and walked towards the entrance. 

"Ann!!! Sab!!!" She shouted. "Over here!!!" 

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the twins hastily run towards where it is coming from with the thought of their sister's safety. They arrived in a small clearing. The fog is as thick as it is when they entered the place and as they surveyed the area, they saw their sister waving casually right in front of a suspicious cave. 

The two human princesses sighed a heavy relief when they saw their sister safe and sound. They stomped their way towards Luffia with worried expressions. 

"Luffia! Why did you run off to this place?! Did you know how worried we were about you!" Ann chastised while sending a punch to her youngest sister's head. 

"Ouch! why did you hit me?!" 

"You deserved it! You almost worried us to death!" Sab shouted. Her eyes gleamed in relief that their sister is safe. 

"Wha - it is your fault! You hid something from me! You did not tell me about our parents and you both dared to even believe they are dead!" Luffia shouted back in frustration and disappointment. She would never ever believe that their parents are dead! Never, unless there is a corpse in front of her, she will never believe it!

"We do not want to believe it and we are also hoping for them to stay alive. We cannot be so sure of what happened and we are trying to explain to you how we need to stay alive and get out of here to save our people!" Sab shouted at her with a mad frown. 

Her voice was so loud that it created an echo in the cave, startling the Cerberus. The three-headed creature slowly stepped into the light illuminating the Purgatory - revealing itself as something that came from hell. 

As soon as the twins saw the three-headed beast, they instantly jumped from their position, readying themselves to escape. 

"Cerberus?! Luffia get away from it!" Ann shouted, hands already gripping her dagger whilst Sab held her pipe.

The youngest princess looked with such innocence at them wondering why they looked wary at Kebby. She turned her head to look at the three-headed beast then smiled at her sisters.

"This is Kebby. He is my pet!" As she uttered the words she did, she placed her hand on the creature's body with confidence. Such sight did not go well with the twins. Who would have thought that their youngest sister will treat a very dangerous beast as an animal? 

No one expected that. 

"Luffia, are you out of your mind?!" Ann exclaimed, still wary of the creature beside Luffia. Her mind cannot corroborate the mere fact of how this creature can be treated as a pet. 

"I am not and I am serious about it. Why would you think I am just speaking nonsense?" Luffia wondered. 

_ Because you are uttering nonsense! _

Sab was about to utter words to contradict Luffia's but she forced herself not to. She wanted to calmly deal with the situation at hand when all of a sudden...

_ You have come as well... Seek us...  _

Sab shivered at the tone. The tone held authority, almost coaxing Sab to seek it, to look for it. Its voice is powerful enough to almost make Sab daze out. She heaved a breath out of her body. 

Was she hearing things? 

The answer to her questions is just right in front of her. As Sab looked at her sisters, she saw expressions indicating they have heard the strange voice as well. 

"Wha- what is that voice? Who are you?!" Ann asked in confusion. 

"That's the voice who's been calling at me!" Luffia exclaimed to them. Is that why she walked into this place? "It's coming from this cave! We should see who it is!"

"No! We can't - " before Ann could finish her protest, a loud thud was heard at their back, signaling the arrival of someone.

As they all looked towards the creatures right behind them, they saw gigantic Serpent with a head of a woman whose hair was full of snakes while the other creature has a beautiful face of a woman with spider lances at his back. (*Gorgon and Jorogumo*)

All three of them stared wide-eyed at the creatures baring evil intent towards them.

" _ Look what do we have here.~~ _ " The gorgon creature hisses at the three humans. The Cerberus frowned at the two creatures. In his mind, he is asking why these creatures were able to cross the bridge. 

" _ Beautiful maidens! Such a shame they are not men we can torture, but I supposed, being contained in the damnable prison for countless years with no one to victimized - I think they will do just fine. As an appetizer, that is. _ " The beautiful woman with spider lances smiled beautifully at them. Her eyes were a beautiful dark shade, her skin is as pale as the snow and her lips were as red as an apple. A beautiful woman with evil intent. 

"And here is also a useless guardian of Chinvat Bridge. How does it feel to have one of your prisoners escaped the place you are guarding, Cerberus?" 

Cerberus growled, tensed at the words uttered. His sharp paws started to scratch the cold hard ground as if readying himself to pounce at any chance presented. 

"Cerberus is not useless! He is my pet!" An angry shout originated from the youngest human who stood tall and confident right in front of the deadly creatures only seen in myths. 

" _ Hahaha! A human such as yourself does not have any right to shout in front of me! _ " The Jorogumo's speed was unexpected. It ran straight towards Luffia, spider lances at her disposal. The twins reacted rather fast, defending their little sister using the weapons at their hands. Luffia, on the other hand, defended herself using her own pipe. 

Three weapons defending their lives yet there are still 5 spider lances launching towards them. 

Seeing the danger enclosing, Cerberus pounced at the Jorogumo as fast as he could but no matter how fast he reacted to protect the humans, Cerberus was not able to prevent two spider lances scratching the twins. Ann was hit on her shoulder blades, scratching all the way to her right arm, tearing her clothes. As for Sab, she was hit on her back, exposing a scratch which soon began to bleed. 

The twins grunted and upon seeing the injuries, Luffia shouted for her sisters but it seems she does not have the luxury of thinking about the safety of her sisters as the danger is closing in. The Gorgon did not waste her time to attack the uninjured human, baring her claws towards her neck. Luffia was able to dodge at a hair's breadth but it was not enough to avoid any injuries at all. 

Cerberus growled at the escapees. 

"Shit! Run!" Ann shouted, forcing to grunt and whimper at the surge of pain coursing in her wound. Sab stood up and yanked Luffia's hand, bringing her along as they run for their lives. They saw no other option but to run towards the cave.

" _ Run! Run! Run little cowards! When I get to you, I will ensure to claw your heads from your pathetic bodies! It has been so long since I was able to torture anyone and you just presented yourself for it! _ " The three of them ran towards the cave, forcing their wobbling legs to run as fast as they could. As they enter the cave, the Gorgon followed suit, her shouting voice echoing in the cave itself. 

" _ I will torture you to -  _ " Before the Gorgon could finish her words, she was pinned to the ground with huge and sharp paws of Cerberus. Its mouth held the injured Jorogumo, trying to free herself from the grip of the Hell Guardian.

The three of them kept on running, cursing the creature chasing them. They forced themselves not to pay any mind to the words and they did not care about it. Little did they know that the Gorgon is not chasing them anymore. They kept on running in the dark cave until Sab noticed how there was no one chasing them anymore. 

"Wait! No one's chasing us!" She stopped on her tracks and so the other two did. Breathless due to the long-running. 

"I can't believe those creatures exist!" Ann exclaimed. They all moved towards a small hole which illuminates a small light for them. 

"I wonder how Kebby is doing? Is he okay? Maybe he defeated those ugly women!" Luffia's thoughts were not far off.

"Ugh, my clothes are all ruined!" Sab muttered in disappointment. The wound at her back hurts but that is the least of her worries. They should all be thankful for staying alive. 

"We need to fix our wounds then I think we should start to find a way how to get back. We could only hope that those creatures gave up their chase. Who could have thought that they are living in this place? How did you end up here anyway?" Ann looked towards her youngest sister while getting rid of her ruined shirt and instead used the torn off clothing as a temporary bandage to her own wounds. These actions do not help relieve the aching feeling but all she could do is to at least avoid bleeding too much and get an infection. 

"I heard the voice telling me to seek them, to look for them. You heard it too before those creatures attacked us!" Luffia's curiosity had led her to where she is now. Deep inside her, she had a feeling that she should really seek whoever behind the voice is. 

"Don't you think you were just enchanted for a trap? As soon as we heard that voice, those creatures appeared and attacked us." Sab argued. Like her twin sister, she took off her shirt, revealing a lacy undergarment to cover her chest. She ripped half of it to wipe the blood dripping from the shallow wound but the action is quite hard to do since the wound is located at her back. The wound stings, but they had worse when they were chased away from their palace. 

"No! It is different! I was so far away from this place when I began hearing that voice. We have to look for it!" Luffia believed that she is not hallucinating nor walking into the trap. It felt different when she heard the voice. 

"Luffia, before we go seeking that voice - and let me tell you that I am very much against it - we have to look for a way to go back." Ann said as she helped Sab wiping the blood off her back. Sab, on the other hand, helped her twin temporarily bandaging the wound in her shoulder blades towards her arm. 

Luffia nodded and accepted their words. She might be unwilling but their words held sense. They have to look for a way to avoid dangers. 

"Alright. We should go." Sab urged them to start walking. They did not want to risk going back and find the Gorgon and Jorogumo waiting for them. They had no choice but to move forward and the further they did, the more they find their hearts thumping in nervousness. 

As they moved forward again, all of a sudden, the fire lamps started to light up startling the three of them out of their wits. The fire lamps had given them the light they needed but also, it provided suspicion at the twins. 

"This is not a good idea. We should get back. If those creatures are not chasing us, they are most likely defeated by that three-headed dog." Ann suggested, stopping Luffia from walking forward. 

"Yes, we should go back now." Sab agreed. The blond is curious about this cave, but she cannot let curiosity get ahead of her in favor of ignoring the danger. 

The twins might be thinking of this, but the youngest is not. She freed herself from the hold of her eldest sister and started to run deeper in the caves while shouting at her sisters. 

"No! Not going back until I see what is inside this mysterious cave!" She laughed wildly ignoring the protests of the twins and their indignant shouts. 

"Luffia! Get back here young lady or I swear to all gods and goddesses - " Ann was not able to finish her sentence. Luffia's body has long been gone - swallowed by the darkness in the cave. The twins had no choice but to run after their youngest sister, disregarding their throbbing wounds in favor of chasing an immature sister.

The twins ran faster, catching the glimpse of Luffia's back which was stained with the small drops of blood from her scratched neck. 

"Luffia, listen to us for once! We need to go back-aahhh!" Ann was not able to finish her words as before she could register what happened, she found herself falling to a deep hole. 

"Ann!" Ann's sudden fall snapped Luffia from her running. She returned only to find Sab shouting for Ann's name in a hole. She stepped forward hastily, not caring for the surroundings and the path she is taking. 

She failed to notice how she stepped on a rock that could possibly be a trap trigger. Instead of joining Sab, Luffia found herself falling to another hole. 

"Ooops... I think I am faaaallllinggg...." Sab snapped her head towards Luffia in time to see the huge uncaring grin on her face as she uttered those words. The blonde princess stared wide-eyed as soon as she saw how a huge hole appeared beneath Luffia's feet. She immediately stood up in an attempt to reach for Luffia's hand - but unfortunately, that failed. 

"Luffia!!!" Sab could only hear how Luffia's voice became farther and farther. Panic rose to her head as she stared at the two holes where the sisters fell. She was in the notion of choosing where to go first. 

"I have to think of a way. There should be a way." Sab paced herself back and forth, trying to think of a solution to this problem. She mentally cursed her youngest sister for being stubborn and immature which deliberately caused this whole scenario. 

Sab paused in her musings as soon as she heard the holes closing in. She began to panic and mentally berated herself for her incompetence. She was about to jump to follow Luffia but it appears that luxury is not available as before she could step towards the hole, it is closed and the next thing Sab remembers is how she found herself being swallowed by the caves then opening another hole beneath her feet. She had no time to find her bearings and she fell to the unknown place...

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Achilles sniffed the air, looking for her scent. He found traces of it and the path where it leads him to is making him nervous. He knew this path. He knew how this path is rather dangerous. 

He continued to run at full speed whilst spreading her divine sense looking for her. None. He found nothing. All he had is a small essence of her scent. 

As he continued, he stumbled upon an unexpected creature. A creature that shouldn't have been there in the first place. 

" _ Cerberus. As far as I know, you are not supposed to be here unless the portal to Chinvat Bridge has relocated here. _ " Achilles sent the message to him. Cerberus cannot speak the human tongue, but he can speak to them mentally. 

"My Lord. We apologize but these two have escaped. I am chasing them." Cerberus pointed at the two creatures tied with chains. 

The Gorgon and Jorogumo. 

Achilles wouldn't have cared for these escapees. A lot of evil and fallen creatures who were exiled on the other side of Purgatory tried to escape that damnable place. For decades, a lot of them have indeed crossed the Chinvat Bridge yet every single time they did, Cerberus will be chasing after them. 

Achilles would have let them go back to that place had it not for the murky smell of blood that he noticed lingering around the two escapees. The scent of blood is familiar. Too familiar for him not to notice it. Almost instantly, Achilles' eyes turned murderous at the Jorogumo. In a second, he pulled the creature through its chains and held it high up the ground through its neck. 

The action startled Cerberus and the Gorgon. They looked at Achilles with fear. 

" _ My Lord, have mercy! I promise I will not be escaping again. I promise you that in the name of Xavaria - guhghh... _ "

" _ I don't care about your empty promises! Tell me, where is she? What have you done with her?! _ " Achilles' grip became tighter, choking the life out of the Jorogumo. 

" _ I don't know what you are referring to, My Lord! I swear. _ " 

" _ You reeked of her blood and yet you deny it? _ !" Achilles once again gripped its neck tighter. This made the Jorogumo realize who Achilles is referring to. 

The three women who she attacked earlier on. 

" _ They have escaped, My Lord. They are alive, I swear. They ran off to the Cave of Darkness. _ " Achilles deemed her words true. He reluctantly let the creature go. It immediately crawled away from Achilles - fearing for its life. 

"My Lord, were you referring to the three women who crossed the boundaries?" He did not answer the guardian's inquiry. He looked at the two creatures in front of him.

" _ You better pray they remain alive because if they are not, I will make sure you will be tortured for the rest of your eternal life. My wolves are hungry enough to feed on you whilst I ensure you will not die but rather stay alive to face it. And if by chance, something were to happen to them, you will face not only my eternal punishment but the wrath of the three High Princes as well. You will be wishing for a quick death! That is also applicable to you, Gorgon! _ " 

Achilles left with haste. He immediately tried to contact the two High Princes. As soon as he conveyed his words, they all agreed to meet in front of the Cave of Darkness. 

It did not take long for the three of them to be assembled right in front of the infamous cave. 

"Such a worst time for the escapees to wander around." Zoro said frowning at the cave right in front of them. 

This cave is magical, keeping whoever is inside in neverending darkness that is hard to escape. Trapping them and making them lose their mind. Only a few creatures can withstand its magic and amongst those creatures are the High Princes. 

"Let's go. The more second we waste here, the more danger they are in, yoi." Marco rarely speaks in a grim manner but if he did, it only means that the situation is dire. 

The three of them walked towards the cave, heightening their senses in search of the three humans. 

As they continued, they smell their scents, getting stronger and stronger until the traces stopped right in front of three doors. 

"I will take the far left." Zoro said. No one argued with him as they, too, have chosen doors on their own. Achilles took the middle while Marco took the far right. 

"Please s _ end me a word should any of you find them. _ " Achilles said as he decided to walk in the door. They all took different ways in hopes of finding the three humans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The original chapter is about 10k words, but I have to split it to two separate chapters. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed.


	16. Cave of Darkness

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

It is dark. 

Too dark to bear. 

She tried to breathe but she finds that rather hard to do. 

All she could hear are whispers in her ears...

_Your family is gone._

_You are alone..._

_They are swallowed by the darkness you can't defeat..._

_You are useless!_

Ann tried to cover her ears but all still creep in her head. As she shut her eyes, all she could imagine are images of her parents on fire, calling for her name over and over again as they asked to be saved. 

She tried to reach them, but she was too late. They were swallowed by darkness. Ann cried out, mourning for them. She does not have the time to do so because as soon as her parents were gone, the image of her sisters appeared right in front of her. 

There were many men, soldiers, their swords pointed at Sab and Luffia. They are not just ordinary enemy soldiers - they were the soldiers of Cresta who betrayed them. Behind the soldiers are the nobles who are laughing while staring at the three princesses in a dire situation. They were the reason why Cresta fell to the hands of Usurpers. The traitors.

"No! No! Don't hurt them!" 

Ann cried out in desperation but her words fell towards deaf ears as the swords were lifted in a manner of beheading her sisters. 

"Noooo!!!" Ann shouted for her sisters but all she had are the sad expressions from them, tears in their eyes, and a small smile as if muttering a final goodbye. 

The scenes played multiple times, in different manners but the results are the same. 

It all resulted in death. 

And all she could do is cry out for them. 

Ann does not even how long she had been crying. 

"No. Stop this. NO!!!!"

She shouted, hands covering her ears, eyes shut down as she sat on the ground, alone and curled. Little did she know that her shout reached Marco's ears.

As soon as he heard her cry, Marco started to run to where the voice came from. 

Not too long, he found herself right in front of the woman he is looking for. The sight clenched his heart as he watched how she cried out. He slowly approached her, calling her. 

"Ann... I am here, yoi." 

Marco heard no response from her. All he heard are sobs and each tear falling from her eyes, Marco felt as if he had been stabbed as well. He kneeled beside her. Without hesitating, Marco grabbed her shoulders, straightening her. 

The sight made Marco furious. She does not deserve this torture. 

"Ann! Wake up! Wake up! Whatever you see is not true, yoi! You have to fight it!"

Ann is still trapped in her own negative emotion. In her dark world, all she could see are the sufferings of her loved ones, her friends, her people. All she could hear are the neverending screams for a plea of salvation. There was nothing but mocking laughter surrounding her. It was overwhelming her, drowning her in sorrows. 

"Fight it!"

One shout reached her ears but it was soon gone due to the countless shouts in her own world. 

"None of it is true!" That familiar voice once again reached her ears. 

She began to wonder. She began to remember her situation. 

Her real situation. 

"Ann! Wake up, yoi! Fight it! You have to!" This voice... She heard it before. 

She pondered on his words and began to think clearly. She looked at the faces in front of her. They are nothing but reflections of negativity. Sab and Luffia are with her in Raftel, so whatever is right in front of her must be illusions. 

"None of you are real..." She muttered to herself and as soon as she did, the people around her started to melt into nothingness and before she could process what happened, she found herself in a familiar scenery. 

She is in that mystique waterfalls. A river separating either side. 

She had been here before. 

Both in dreams and reality. 

_Ann..._

She looked at the other side of the river. He is not there. Why? 

She began to panic. She desperately looked around in hopes of finding him. He heart screaming in agony for him. 

A feeling she had been ignoring the moment their eyes met. 

_Here..._

She looked around. He is not on the other side. 

_Right here..._

But where?

"I am right here." Ann looked beside her. She found the High Prince staring at her with intensity. She knew that look. 

As soon as she met those eyes, her heart started to pound in joy. Tears of joy started to fall. Relief washing over her. 

"No one is going to hurt you. I am right here, yoi... Come back to reality, Ann..."

She hesitated. Should she be trusting this man? What if he leads her to a trap? What if the person here is not real? What if he will end up betraying her?

Looking at him once more, his eyes are pleading for her to follow him.

"Come back to reality..." He said. 

Ann nodded at him, reaching for his hand, and handing over her trust. As soon as she did, brightness washed over her. 

She vaguely noticed the whispers of a voice. She vaguely felt the warm embrace of strong arms wrapped around her for comfort and shelter. 

She slowly uncurled herself, eyes adjusting to the light of lamps. 

Marco noticed her stirring. He looked intently at her grey eyes. 

"Ann?" 

Ann could clearly see those eyes looking at her like a precious gem. Those blue eyes she had seen in her dreams for more than one occasion. Those eyes gave her hope when she was in the dark.

"Marco? Are you real?" She asked. She wanted to make sure that none of this is a dream. She doesn't want to go back 

"Yes, I am real, yoi." 

"How do I know if you are real?" Ann's hands reached for his face, caressing it as if it was made of a precious diamond. Marco cupped the hands caressing his cheeks and their eyes met.

"You just have to believe in me, yoi." 

Ann frowned whilst looking at the deepness of his blue eyes, almost drowning her with raw emotions - a notion which is strange for her. 

These emotions surfaced itself and Ann might not have enough courage to admit it verbally, but mentally she acknowledged it. 

Without thinking, she yanked him closer until their lips met. It was surreal. As soon as their lips met, it is as if Ann's negative emotions disappeared. All she could feel are the emotions she thought she ignored before - resurfacing as if enjoying and celebrating this moment. 

Marco began to kiss back almost instantly. His hand found its way to Ann's neck, pushing her forward to deepen the kiss. 

A moan escaped in her mouth that had Marco wishing this situation would have been different. If they are not in this kind of situation, this kiss would have been more than just a kiss. 

Their lips parted, and as soon as they did, their eyes met. Ann saw the same intensity in those blue eyes. 

This is real... She thought. 

A sob escaped from her. This is real! Unable to contain her surging emotions, she launched herself towards Marco's embrace, holding onto him for dear life. 

"It's alright, yoi. Everything is fine." he began to rub circles at her back, comforting her. 

She slightly nodded, calming her nerves down. Marco heaved a sigh of relief as she began to calm down. He inhaled her scent - amidst the smell of blood from her wound. 

As she calmed down, Marco told her that they should leave. 

"What about my sisters?" she asked. 

"The others are on their way of finding them, yoi. We should get back. Can you stand?" 

Ann nodded firmly. She reluctantly let him go. He offered his hands at her and she willingly took it. Marco intertwined their hands as he led her towards the exit, leaving the darkness behind them.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab awoke feeling sore all over her body. She began feeling the aching muscles and the strained wound she obtained earlier. 

She grunted as she felt the pang of pain surging from her right foot. She must have sprained it when she fell from that hole. It was such a miracle how she was alive and only obtained minor injuries.

She slowly observed her surroundings. Surprisingly, there were enough lights. Fire lamps were lit at the walls. She was lying in the middle of the cave, long hallways at either side and there were no signs of exit. 

She sighed in frustration. She wondered where her sisters are? They also fell in holes. Where could they be?

Figuring her questions will not have answers, she tried to stand up but the pain in her ankle prevented her from doing so. 

_We have been waiting for you..._ The voice resonated in her mind, startling her. 

It was the same voice they heard before. Why would they be waiting for them? 

Sab forced herself to stand up, leaning on the walls of this cave for support. She began walking slowly. 

She noticed the carvings on the wall. 

She recognized most of them. 

Mythical bird - Phoenix - the symbol of Ipraecia. 

Wolf as the symbol of Beogia. 

Dragon, the symbol of Vaelon. 

The three Powerful Beasts were at the left side- all together in a form of half-circle. Right in front of them were the sigils of three Powerful creatures of Magic. 

Wings of Fire symbolizes Verid. 

The staff of Wisdom represents Huidel. 

Sun of Hope as the sigil of Daerene. 

The further Sab walks, the more the carvings represent the history of Raftel. 

The great prosperity. The war and betrayals which caused the Three other kingdoms to disappear. Almost every carving represents the history of Raftel and Human Realm. 

_Traitorous human..._

The voice echoed in Sab's mind. It was a different voice as if the voice came the depths of hell.

_Greedy humans..._

Another raspy voice called out to her while she was looking at the carvings of how the creatures of Raftel fell. 

She tried to push the voice out of her system, but the more she did so, the more it insists on how humans caused the destruction of Raftel. She cannot help herself but feel guilty. She is a human after all and the more she looks at the carvings, the more she felt how guilty her race is. 

Slight footsteps resonated in the cave waking Sab from her musings. She tried to heighten her senses, to look for where the footsteps originated. It came from her left. She tried to adjust her vision to the approaching creature. She had wanted to run, but her condition is preventing her from doing so and even if she tried, the creature will most likely catch up to her. She might as well save the trouble for herself. 

Not too long, her vision started to clear slowly, the creature stopped right in front of her. 

She wanted to berate herself for feeling disappointed upon seeing who the creature is. 

"Achilles" she called out. A frown appeared in his handsome face upon looking at her situation. 

" _You seem to have encountered bad situations_ ." She snorted at his comment. Bad situations can hardly describe what they went through. 

Life and death is an accurate term. 

"We were separated. We fell to different holes. My sisters are still missing." Her voice is almost pleading for the Wolf Lord to help her look for her sisters. She will not be leaving this cave unless she finds her sisters. It is either they are walking out alive or they will die altogether.

" _Marco found your twin. Your troublesome younger sister is yet to be found. Zoro might have found her. We should go back._ " His voice sounds worried at her, but at the same time, Achilles feels relieved upon seeing her safe. 

After hearing that the High Princes of Vaelon and Ipraecia are helping, she nods at him in agreement whilst sporting a relieved expression. At least Ann is safe. Luffia is still missing and she couldn't help but hope Zoro finds her. 

" _Can you walk properly?_ " 

"I can but I might need a little help." Achilles stopped in front of her, offering her a ride. Without hesitation, she hopped onto his back. As Achilles walks towards the exit, Sab can't help but give a last sad look at the carvings. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A small growling sound came from her stomach and all Luffia could utter is how she is too hungry to even walk. She remained seated in the middle of nowhere with only the flickering lights of the lamps serving as her sunlight. 

"I wonder where they are? Could they have fallen deep?" She asked herself about her sisters' whereabouts. She had wanted to look for them but she does not know where.

_You have led them here..._

The voice once again resonated in her mind. Surprisingly, she is not shocked upon hearing it, 

"I don't even know what you are talking about." She spoke with an annoyed tone. She hated how she stumbled upon a mysterious voice without solving its mystery. 

_Quiet brave... But not ready..._

"Whatever. You are making me annoyed and hungry all the same. If you won't tell me something useful, make yourself shut up!" 

After that, the voice indeed remained silent which she was thankful for. She remained still until a figure of a tall man stopped right in front of her, looking down at her with a glare worthy of sending shivers through anyone's spine. She is not surprised to find this man right here. 

"Are you going to lead me to the exit?" 

"Do I have another choice?" His tone is quite harsh as if rescuing and leading this woman outside is such a burden.

"Yes. You can leave me here but my sisters will not be happy." 

Zoro snorted at her innocent small threats. Such his luck for him to find the most annoying human he met in his life, but despite finding her annoying, he is relieved to see her safe. 

"Let's go. We have to keep going and we have your mess to clean!" 

Luffia grinned and started following Zoro. Looking at his broad back, she titled her head in wonderment. 

"I would love to have another banquet in your palace. Would you be preparing another one for us?" 

"And tell me, human princess - why would I be doing that?" He slowly hissed whilst keeping his pace in walking. 

"Why not? I am sure Marco will even agree to my request. I love banquets with lots of meat!" Luffia exclaimed and as soon as she did, her stomach growled in hunger. It has been hours since she last ate. 

"I could deny that request and you know that." Zoro said.

"You're stingy and mean! Please, can we have another banquet?"

Zoro just sighed while he keeps walking towards the exit, ignoring her requests. Why does this woman seem to attract trouble wherever she goes? 

She is nothing but trouble which made Zoro unable to leave her alone. In a sense, he thinks that he should be helping her. Even though he is not required to do so. There's just something about this woman that he can't explain.

Walking further, they saw the light coming from the exit. Lufia felt excited upon seeing the light. She ran towards it, laughing and happy to be out of constricting and dark cave. 

The news of Luffia being found arrived in Ann's ears. She was relieved that her troublesome sister was found immediately. They are almost outside of the cave. As soon as she and Marco stepped out of the cave, he immediately noticed how scarcely dressed she was. 

She is half-naked, only a black lacy brassiere covering her breast but it is not enough to hide anything in Marco's imagination. He forced himself to control his urge to touch her and possibly mark her as his. In order to save his sanity, he removed his purple shirt, offering it to Ann. She was about to refuse but realizing her state of clothing, she reluctantly accepted the shirt with a hint of blush in her cheeks. 

They maintained their silence, waiting for the others to arrive. 

"Zoro is coming with your youngest sister." Marco broke the silence by announcing the news and not long after he said it, Ann could hear a couple of footsteps near the entrance of the cave. 

At that moment, Sab emerged from the cave, being carried by Achilles. Ann immediately runs to her sister to assist her. 

"I fell pretty high and was lucky to only get a broken ankle. Where's Luffia?" Sab let go of Achilles since Ann is already supporting her. The blonde twin merely noticed Marco's shirtless figure only to find the missing shirt in Ann's. 

"They are almost here." Ann answered and not long after she said that, a figure ran towards them emerging from the cave followed by the green-haired High Prince. 

"Ann! Sab! You're all alive!" Luffia shouted with enthusiasm only to meet the angry glares from the twins. 

They wouldn't be stuck in that cave if it weren't for Luffia running off to the deeper parts of the cave. 

"We will deal with you later, young lady. You caused too much trouble for the day!" Sab firmly stated. She tried to hide the relief in her voice upon seeing Luffia. 

"Do you realize the results of your actions? We almost died today! How many times did you think we invited Death today?" Ann slightly glared at their youngest sister. 

"Hmm, let me think. Twice? One is when the creepy Spider-woman attacked us. Second would be when the Snake Woman chased us and oh- when we fell in different holes! That's three!" 

"That is exactly the point! We almost died thrice! If you did no run off to somewhere unknown, this wouldn't have happened!" Ann shouted in frustration. She is losing her patience. She is deeply worried about her sisters' safety.

"Luffia, you can't just do what you want and follow whatever you feel like doing without thinking of the consequences." Sab added. 

This made Luffia frown upon thinking of the reason she ran off in the first place.

"I wouldn't have run off if you two were not keeping something from me!" 

This made the two silent. True, they kept their meeting with Whitebeard a secret from Luffia and this made her upset. Regardless, they still do not like how luffia put herself in danger out of mere curiosity for the voice she heard. 

"Still, you should have used your head!" Ann out of frustration and embarrassment hit Luffia on her head. 

"It hurts! Why are you hitting me?! This is not just my fault and can't you be a bit nicer for once?!" 

"Ann..." Sab reprimanded. 

"Stop spoiling her, Sab. She just does whatever she wanted without thinking of what her actions may cause!" Sab does not have an answer to Ann's reasoning, because, in all honesty, she also felt like Luffia should be told not to cause too much trouble by doing unnecessary things and put them in danger.

"Sab is a lot nicer." Luffia muttered. It was loud enough for Ann to hear. 

"What - so I am a mean sister now?" Ann shouted at Luffia with exasperation. Sab was about to tell her something but Luffia answered with frown and firmness in her voice. 

"At least she is scolding me properly. All you do is hit me then shout at me!" 

"And tell me, how do I scold you properly?" 

Their arguments went back and forth and Sab does not know how to stop it. It came to a point wherein their arguments were turning into childish name callings which made the blond twin irritated. Her wounds are aching and her broken ankle is barely making her able to stand. All she wanted to do is to get out of this place but all her sisters do is shout at each other, basically sending information to all the monsters residing in this place that they are still here.

"Ann... Luffia..." she called out in warning, but none of them heed to her call. She clenched her fist tightly, preparing herself to hit the two - and she did - a hit much stronger than what Ann did earlier. 

"Can you two shut it?! Can we deal with this matter when we get out of this place?! All you do is argue with such nonsense while we are in the middle of nowhere, sporting wounds and half-naked!" Sab shouted, making the grumbling two brunettes pay attention to her. 

Ann and Luffia both fell silent while looking at their blond sister, fuming with anger. They must have realized the sense in her words as they nodded. 

Silence engulfed them for a moment and Sab nodded at them for understanding but she noticed how Ann and Luffia wanted to speak.

"What?" 

"Uh - while all your words are true, there is something you missed." Ann said.

"What is it?" Sab asked curiously.

"You're the only one half-naked." Luffia casually pointed out. 

Realizing her words, Sab looked at their state of clothing. Ann is wearing Marco's shirt. Luffia's wearing her damaged one while she is wearing nothing but her blue brassiere. As if slowly realizing their position and situation, she started to remember how the two High Princes and Achilles are present, silently watching the three of them argue nonsense while she is dressed like this.

Watching the scenario, the High Princes can't help but feel amazed as well as confused. From the moment the three humans began arguing, they wonder if they should stop them or not. 

"Here." Zoro offered his green coat to Sab which she was thankful for. 

" _Ride with me._ " Achilles told Sab, offering his back again. 

Luffia looked closely at the exchange, then her eyes fell to Ann's shirt. The twins are all wearing the other High Princes' clothes whereas she is wearing her own. She looked expectantly at Zoro the white shirt he is still wearing - an action he immediately noticed. 

"No." He said firmly at her.

"Aww! but I haven't asked anything!" Luffia whined.

"I know what you will ask and the answer is No." Zoro followed Achilles, leaving a disappointed Luffia. The youngest human princess looked at his back when an idea emerged from her mind. Smiling mischievously, she ran after Zoro and when she reached him, she launched herself - like a monkey clinging at his back. 

"What are you doing?" An annoyed tone escaped Zoro's mouth. 

"I am tired. Carry me." She demanded. 

"Luffia, get off his back now!" Ann reprimanded. She felt embarrassment at Luffia's actions, clinging to Zoro as if they were the closest friends ever since birth. 

"I am tired of all the running we did. I don't want to walk." She clings to Zoro even tightly, almost choking him in the process.

"And whose fault do you think this is?! If anyone needs help in walking, it won't be you but your sister!" Zoro barked with a dangerous tone. Unfortunately, Luffia is not scared of him. Instead, she laughed at his question.

"Mine. Come on Zoro! Carry me!" 

The High Prince of Vaelon sighed in exasperation, giving up a fight that he knew he will never win. He placed his hand on her legs, firmly holding the annoying princess. Luffia was beyond happy holding on to Zoro as he started to walk, following Achilles and Sab. 

Ann could only sigh at the scenario. It seems Luffia will always get whatever she wanted. 

They all continued to walk towards the exit. 

"Why did you cross this place anyway? This is a very dangerous place, even for the Raftelians, yoi." Marco asked. Although there is already a vague idea in his mind as to why they all decided to cross the gates, he still felt the need to ask such a question.

"Luffia ran off. Then we heard her scream and just followed it which is why we ended right here in this place. What is this place, anyway?" Sab answered. She was also curious as to why there is a place such as this. 

"This is Purgatory. The haven for numerous monsters that are too violent to be left alone in Raftel." 

"Ohh, so it is like a Dragon's nest inside a dragon's nest?" Surprisingly, it was Luffia who asked such a question. 

A small chuckle escaped Marco upon hearing her comparing the Purgatory as a Dragon's nest. 

"Yes, it can be, yoi. Aside from this place, there is another place where you cannot venture. It is the most dangerous place in Raftel. the Inferno. That place is separated by the Chinvat Bridge which Cerberus guards." Luffia's eyes lit up upon the mention of Cerberus. 

"The two creatures who attacked you were escapees of Inferno." Zoro said while adjusting his hold of Luffia. 

"So, why would you have such a place?" Ann asked out of curiosity. She thought that if there were numerous other creatures aside from those who they encountered, then it is quite hard to fathom how powerful Raftel is.

"Purgatory is a place where laws of Raftel do not apply. Chinvat Bridge is a separation between the lawless area and the actual prison of the fallen. You all must realize how dangerous this place is because almost every day, there will be countless escapees trying to flee from Inferno." Zoro said while trying to glare at Luffia. 

As they stepped out of the Purgatory, she can't help but think of Kebby while hoping that he did not get injured while fighting those monsters. Maybe she will have another chance to visit this place and play with Kebby again.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The shaking won't stop, it never did ever since Achilles left. Kidd tried everything he could to stop it, but alas, it won't. 

Killer stood by the High Prince's side, watching him as he struggled to keep his instincts from going out of control. Often times, his hand transforms into claws, his eyes turned redder before it turns back to its original state. There is nothing Killer could do to help Kidd, but watch him suppress all the instincts. 

Kidd curses under his breath after succeeding in suppressing his instincts for who knows how many times in the past hour. It's unbearable, but he will resist. He will not give in. 

The cold breeze of air sweep past him, and he caught a whiff of smell - a smell so familiar and the primary reason why he is in this state. He panicked a little, his instincts going out of control again especially when he recognized that the smell is not the usual smell he knows. It's a smell of her blood. 

' _You've done well suppressing your instincts, Kidd._ ' It was Achilles. As Kidd looks at him, he is surprised to see taints of blood all over his furs. 

"Silence!" Kidd growled. Again, his instincts are going out of control now that the smell is so close to him. 

"What happened?" It was Killer who asked, although he could vaguely tell what could have happened to Achilles. That blood does not belong to him, but to the human princess. 

' _They entered Purgatory and came across two escapees who crossed Chinvan Bridge._ ' He said while his eyes are intently staring at Kidd.  _'They were attacked by a Gorgon and Jorogumo.'_

Kidd's powers are out of his control now. His cape slid off his shoulders when his wings are sprouted on his back. His hands have now transformed into claws, his eyes turned completely blood-red after hearing Achilles' confession. 

It did not take a minute before he took off, flying towards the direction of Purgatory. 

"Is it a must that you provoke him? He's been in pain from suppressing his instincts." Killer said to Achilles. 

' _Is it a must that he should be suppressing his instincts? What he is doing is nothing but cowardly. He must learn how to accept the fact that Sab is her mate._ ' 

"You know how he hates humans."

' _I am well aware. If you think that I have forgotten my hatred for that kind, then you are wrong. I still hate them, but not Sab and her sisters. They are innocent. They've done nothing to us. It was the other humans who caused doom to Raftel._ '

Killer did not say anything after that. Looking at Achilles' eyes, he saw a deep hatred for the humans' greed that caused Raftel a tragedy in the past. The burning passion to protect Raftel is in his eyes, in his will, however, he accepted Sab as his queen despite being a human. 

' _We should see how that foolish and stubborn High Prince is doing._ ' With that, he and Killer took off, on their way to Purgatory. 

Kidd is fast. His mind has nothing but deep hatred towards the Gorgon and Jorogumo. He can't think of anything but the escapees.

As soon as he arrived in Purgatory, the creatures living within felt his presence. It was overwhelming and all of them decided to stay out of his way. They had never seen the High Prince of Beogia like this before. Only once, during the Great War against the humans. 

Kidd's senses brought him to the Chinvat Bridge where Cerberus is escorting the injured escapees. 

As soon as Kidd saw them, his powers flared, making everyone in the vicinity in a daze. They could not withstand the overwhelming powers he is emitting. 

It only took one second for him to grab the necks of the escapees. Cerberus was shocked as he did not sense Kidd at all. Regardless, he stepped aside, leaving Kidd alone while he gripped the necks of the escapees.

_'Ugh, arghh... Y-Your H-Highness. M-Mercy...'_ The Jorogumo pleaded, fear is evident in its eyes while looking at the High Prince of Beogia. 

' _Y-Your H-H-Highness, s-s-spare our l-lives. P-Please..._ ' The gorgon pleaded as well. 

This is the scene that Killer and Achilles saw as soon as they stepped into Purgatory. Kidd looks like a monster, a demon released from the depths of hell and it was a sight that they never saw before. 

Killer shivered while looking at his High Prince going out of control. He looks like he is not thinking at all, as if his mind was overtaken by his beastly instincts. No words came from his mouth. His hand gripped the necks tighter until there were drops of blood seeping through the hole inflicted by his claws. 

The creatures struggled, pleading for mercy, but Kidd won't listen. 

' _Do you understand why I want Kidd to accept Sab? Should there be anything that happens to her, his instincts will go wild and this will be the result. He will no longer be the High Prince we revered and respect. He will be a demon._ ' Achilles said. 

And Killer can agree. Because the next thing he saw was the creatures being burned by Kidd's fire, turning them into nothingness. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

** Chinvat Bridge - In Zoroastrianism, The Bridge of Separation from heaven and hell (Something like that) **

** Gorgons - In Greek mythology, there are three gorgons that were very famous. One of them is Medusa.  **

** Jorogumo - In Japanese tales, the Jorogumo was described as a giant evil spider with the capability to transform into a beautiful woman. The monster would seduce men then trap them in her web and eat them. **


	17. Blazing Inferno

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_"Teach has lived up to his promise. How long has it been since we have been out of this damnable place?"_ The voice was lecherous enough to hiss as the thought of living in this Blazing Inferno came to its mind. This Inferno is hell for them. Countless years of being a prisoner have made them feel as if their skin were on fire, their insides churning of how this place looked trash, morbid.

Unlike Raftel and Purgatory, this place is nothing but emptiness. It is made of fire, ice, sand and the weather changes too often for them to adjust. The essence of this place is keeping their magical powers restricted. Barren land for the fallen serving eternal punishment for them.

All the beasts and magical creatures living in this place were traitors of Raftel. They instigated the war of Raftel years ago. They conspired against the throne and they were eternally punished for it... But not anymore.

Marshall D. Teach promised them freedom and revenge against the Royal Beasts of Raftel.

" _Beogia, Vaelon, and Ipraecia... Whitebeard... All of them will die! The three Magical Kingdoms were gone. Long gone and those three who remained in Raftel will be gone too! They will pay for sending us to this place!_ " The voice of the creature held venom in it upon thinking of the High Kings and High Queens and the wretched Peace Keeper.

" _Oh, but the High Kings and Queens of the Beasts are long gone. What we have to deal with are their children - the High Princes._ " Another creature emerged from the barren and, eyes held dangerous glint that promises nothing but doom.

" _Hahaha. Of course, those are no threat. We can deal with them once Teach frees us._ "

" _And what of the creatures hiding in the Valley of Xavaria? Legends have passed down until now that they will emerge from their hiding once the Almighty Princess comes back._ " The silence engulfed the creatures around them. They realized that once the creatures hiding in the valley starts to emerge, it would be problematic and trouble for them because they knew full well the power of the Almighty Princess.

" _We will not be concerning ourselves about such an impossible scenario. All we have to do is focus on getting out of this place!"_

" _It will not be easy as what you wanted it to be. Two escapees, a Jorogumo and a Gorgon encountered the High Princes. They can pose a threat to us if they are as powerful as their predecessors or even more powerful than them._ "

They all fell silent but the lingering hope is right in their minds. They will get out of this place - sooner or later and when they do, they will spread their pent up revenge and hate in Raftel. They will declare war and when they do, they will ensure that doom will set on the remaining residents of Raftel.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Their journey towards the gates of Purgatory has been eventful. The three humans immediately saw a couple of familiar faces.

Chopper is right there with Robin and the other Commanders of Ipraecia, Vaelon, and Beogia.

A relieved expression appeared right in Chopper's face upon seeing the three humans. He readied himself to examine them with injuries and he's right. There were visible injuries.

"You had us all worried!" Chopper exclaimed. Ann was the first one to sit on the ground near Chopper with Marco's assistance.

Sab got down from riding Achilles and was assisted by Chopper after he saw the injured leg.

"You can let go of me." Zoro reminded Luffia not to be too comfortable in her position. She reluctantly let him go. She is not badly injured as her sisters which is why Chopper decided to take a look at the twins first. Sab received most of the injuries.

"Gods and goddesses of Raftel! What were you three doing out there?" Izou flayed her hands in exasperation upon seeing the wounds of the Princesses. Like the others, she is worried about their welfare. If not for hearing that the High Princes personally seek the humans, she would have decided to enter the Purgatory.

"Luffia ran off without knowing the place and when we heard her scream, we just followed it." Ann answered for Izou. She might not have disclosed the whole details but at least what she told them were true.

"You could have died back there! If that were to happen, the Raftel will surely face its doom." Thatch muttered with a serious tone, not appreciating and even so not entertaining the mere thought of their deaths.

"And why is that? As far as we are concerned, we are merely humans with no correlation to the Raftel. Our deaths do not warrant Raftel's doom." Sab's reasoning is not far from the truth... At least the truth that the sisters know of but the others knew better.. They know what these Princesses represent. They don't want to openly say it to them, fearing for consequences that represent the truth.

"Take care of them. We have more pressing matters that we need to deal with, yoi." Marco said to Chopper. As much as he wanted to look personally for the welfare of the princesses, he needs to meet with the Peacekeeper. They have to deal with the security of Chinvat Bridge. The escape incident of the two monsters from the Blazing Inferno had made the High Princes wary of the possible causes. They fear that the old enemy will resurface itself to haunt them of the peace they established for years.

Needless to say, Chopper nodded with every bit of intention evident in his eyes of how he is dedicated to looking after the injuries of the human princesses.

The two High Princes immediately left with haste despite the reluctance. Achilles remained to watch over the princesses and so as Robin. They all helped the princesses to the carriage so they can leave this place as soon as possible. During their ride, Chopper had been concentrating on providing necessary treatment for their injuries albeit the lack of medicinal items needed. He did a good job patching their wounds - the clawed marks from the Jorogumo.

The three princesses' minds were adrift. Each has their own thoughts of what happened at the cave.

Sab cannot help but think of the history of Raftel. So much betrayal happened in those years that no one can erase. So many deaths that no one can ever forget. She felt terribly guilty for the crimes of her race - even though she is not part of it. She felt like she was the one holding the daggers - stabbing the Raftelians during the war. The cave never failed to make her feel like that, especially when she looked at the Sigils of the Three Magical Kingdoms. Her mind would fall drifting to the sigil of Beogia and their High King and Queen.

She couldn't help but ask herself - what would have happened if the war did not happen? Would Kidd hate her kind?

She cannot be sure and there is nothing she could ever do to answer such inquiries.

Luffia noticed how Sab is in deep thought while Ann is also lost in her own thoughts. She kept observing her sisters, not saying anything. Robin is doing the same thing although her mind is full of wonder and thoughts that can be pointed as correct and accurate.

Their travel towards Chopper's manor has been quiet except for a couple of questions from Chopper regarding their injuries. As soon as they landed, they all were ushered to the manor to treat their wounds.

"You are all lucky the High Princes arrived on time. If you stayed there for longer than necessary, you could have died!" Chopper exclaimed as he is treating the wounds in Luffia's body.

Ann can only sigh, no words escaped her mouth. As much as she wanted to answer Chopper's argument, she couldn't. Her mind is fully occupied by what happened inside the cave.

The kiss...

What was she thinking delving into such action?

"You all must rest. I assume Chopper can take care of everything. I will have to report to the High Princes and the Peacekeeper." Robin bid her goodbye, deeming the situation taken care of.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The atmosphere is quite severe. Zoro and Marco's faces are grim. They all proceed to meet the Peacekeeper upon their return from the Purgatory, carrying matters that they need to look after.

"Escapees have been frequent from Chinvat Bridge. Slowly, the powerful ones are escaping. This is a threat to Raftel. An old enemy can be behind this, yoi."

"They bear the grudge from years ago. They meant to destroy Raftel once and for all!" Zoro said.

"We have to look closely on this matter. We have to make sure that none of the prisoners will escape and if we have to double the security around Raftel, more than we already did, then we will. We cannot take risks. If our enemy is really Teach, then we have to prepare for war." Whitebeard firmly stated, voice echoing in their meeting room, almost with sinister.

"Do you think Teach is responsible for attacking Cresta?" Marco wondered. If Teach is resurfacing after all these years, then it is likely that he attacked Cresta, the kingdom closest to Raftel.

"That is possible. What happened to the princesses? What were they doing in such a place?" Whitebeard asked.

"Luffia ran off due to some misunderstanding between the three of them. That is what they told us, yoi."

"Hmm, and what of their injuries?"

"Chopper is looking into it. The only thing I am wondering is why they were able to get past the barrier? We built the barrier years ago to prevent anyone from entering the barrier without permission. Doesn't that include humans?" Zoro asked, his mind pondering on the thought of why they were able to get past the barriers. They would have to rebuild the magical barrier so this incident will not happen again. He does not appreciate how that single mistake led to a life-threatening scenario.

"I will look into it." Izou stated. She is one of the best magicians available in Raftel. Her corps is composed of elites.

"Please do so, yoi." Marco nodded with appreciation towards Izou.

"Robin has arrived bringing news of the Princesses' welfare." One elite guard announced.

"Send her in." Whitebeard answered. Soon, the huge double doors swung open, letting the well-known historian into the meeting hall.

"Greetings everyone. I assume you have discussed important matters right now. Am I too late?" She flashed a smile towards the powerful creatures in the room. The atmosphere is solemn enough but that did not make her falter as she took her seat right next to Izou. "I do not see the High Prince of Beogia present." Her eyes landed on the Warrior Commanders of Beogia.

None of them uttered any response to Robin's inquiry and they are thankful that none of the creatures present asked anything anymore regarding the whereabouts of their High Prince.

"You were in time, dear. So how are the Hig- Princesses?" Izou asked, and corrected herself. Robin raised an eyebrow, amused at her question. The black-haired woman knew too well that the Elven Commander meant to call the three humans as High Princesses. The historian's eyes gleamed and as she locked eyes with Izou, she knew too well that both of them are thinking of the same thing all along.

"The princesses are under Chopper's care. They will be fine, besides the injuries are not severe or life-threatening. Thank the gods and goddesses the High Princes along with Achilles were on time to rescue them."

Everyone agreed with her words.

"We should all make a close watch on the events happening outside of Raftel. Internal affairs seem to be taken outside of this world. Human Realm emerged in wars that might involve us." Robin said again. Her voice is full of stern, firm on protecting this world she calls her home. Whilst that might be true, she is a half-human. Halfborns like her often longs to know what it is like to be in the Human Realm and also treat it like home.

"We should send someone to investigate the affairs of Cresta and who was behind the war instigated. I don't believe Roger is as weak as this to let a usurper take his home and forced his children to take refuge." Whitebeard never believed his findings when he did not feel the trace of Roger. He knew too well that Roger is a human who is powerful enough to withstand this attack. They sparred often before and Whitebeard himself knew Roger's strength.

"Should we inform the princesses? For sure, this news will bring immense morale to them that we are also helping." Thatch suggested. If they were to tell them of their plans to investigate the war on their kingdom, that will at least help them feel at ease with everyone in Raftel.

"That will just make them agitated and should there be a requirement for battle, don't you think they will insist on joining us no matter how little relevance it is to their kingdom? I don't want them to feel like they all owe us." Zoro harshly said. His resolution on keeping this a secret is evident.

Everyone in the room understood his point. They cannot risk their lives after all. If there will be a battle in the future, it is a battle only with creatures like them. Creatures with supernatural powers.

"Alright. Haruta, coordinate with Robin and Wire. Send people out to investigate this matter." Marco looked at Haruta and she nodded with enthusiasm. Wire remained silent but he will sure to follow the command.

"If only they are all here. Verid, Huidel, and Daerene. This wouldn't happen." Whitebeard's voice sounded solemn, looking at the past when Raftel is whole and in prosperity. Raftel is still standing strong even without the three Magical Kingdoms, but it is never the same thing.

Everyone dispersed as soon as they reached an agreement on what to do next. As Marco and his Commanders left, he suddenly remembers something.

"Isn't your Centennial Anniversary coming soon, yoi?" He asked Thatch and Izou. They had been together for so long that Marco was reminded of the dread fact that he never had the chance to meet his mate for that long...

 _Until now..._ He whispered to himself. But any union concerning himself seems to be far off. He cannot rush things. He waited for so long, and waiting for a shorter time will not matter.

"Yes, we have been planning to celebrate it in Central Palace but we have to think of the planning at a later time. I still need to attend to matters concerning Raftel." Izou made it clear to investigate the barriers of Purgatory - and not just the Purgatory, but as well as their borders and concealing magics surrounding Raftel. She is responsible for looking after their defenses and if need be, she will have to go herself and fix it.

"Of course. It will be a celebration that everyone will look forward to, yoi." Marco answered. He is happy knowing his Commanders whom he treated as his siblings are happy.

"When will you make your move on Ann? You have been waiting for her all your life ever since you came of age. It is high time you make your intentions clear." Haruta commented.

"I cannot rush things. I have to wait for her to slowly warm up to me, yoi."

"She does have trust issues, that I noticed. Let us hope that she will warm up to you soon enough. It will do Raftel a great benefit to have a High King and High Queen." Izou's words held great importance. For all the creatures in Raftel with supernatural abilities and powers, mating with someone will boost their capabilities and potential. This applies to everyone.

In the Human Realm, once the King of the kingdom dies, the heir apparent will automatically take the throne and be crowned as the new king - but this is not true to the High Princes. Despite lacking the High Kings and High Queens, the titles High Kings are not bestowed for one important reason: their lack of mates.

Only someone who mated with their fated ones can assume the position of High King and naturally, the position of High Queen will go to the fated ones.

Mating for all of them does not only equate companionship and someone who can bore them heirs and heiresses - but it is to complete themselves. Them as a single entity is powerful - yes, but something is lacking in them, a void that no one can fill except for their fated ones.

Marco was in the middle of that emptiness until he saw her. His dreams made him feel nothing but longing were filled. It is as if his world brightened and his pulse blazing with a desire to mark her, to claim her, and be with her.

A desire, so strong that sometimes, he finds himself uncontrollable. Ever since Ann came to Raftel, Marco found himself in countless nights longing for her touch.

The single kiss they shared in the cave had brought Marco new hopes in accomplishing her trust and love. He was beyond delighted upon tasting her savory lips on his. He had been forced to prevent himself from claiming her right there and then. If it weren't for their situation, he would have thought that she indeed wants him.

"This will be settled once and for all - sooner or later, yoi. Let's give her some time." Marco finalized and off they go to Ipraecia.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

No type of alcohol can soothe his burning feelings. No type of Sake can quell the burning desire to kill someone and to claim her.

Kidd hated this feeling of helplessness. He hated how one woman - a human can make him feel helpless. He hated to have such weakness, a vulnerable one.

_When will you accept the fact that she is your mate?_

A sharp glare shot to Achilles but the Wolf Lord did not waiver in his resolution to confront the High Prince of this matter. This has been long overdue and the more Achilles kept his silence on Kidd's denial, the more the High Prince will suffer between his hatred towards humans and his growing feelings towards a human as a mate.

It is quite a headache for Achilles to see Kidd suffering like this.

"She is human! She cannot be - she just can't be!" Kidd refused to utter an important word.

Mate.

He could never accept it. Never but the more he refuses and forces himself to believe so - the more his feelings for her grow. How can he ever accept this?

_She is your mate regardless of how many times you will deny it. You will never escape that fact._

"Do you think the Beogians will accept her as their High Queen? She is a human and you knew too well how my people hate her kind! Some of them are out there, whispering nothing but insults and hatred towards her! Tell me, how do you want me to accept it?! Her race killed my parents!"

 _You said it yourself,_ _her race, not her. you can't hold her accountable for the crimes of her race! If you do so, don't you think you should also be held accountable for the crimes of the traitors - your own people?_

Once again, Kidd fell silent. No arguments came from him and as he looked at Achilles' eyes, he found out how resolute he is to make this point of argument. What can Kidd come up with this time? Nothing. He has nothing to say for this matter because deep down, he already knew this truth.

_You have to accept it and start making a move on her or lest she will be gone before you knew it._

With that, Achilles left Kidd on his own.

That argument left too much in Kidd's mind. It has been days since the last time he saw the princesses. Right now, he kept himself hidden in his forest, looking at the solemn trees. He sat on his throne all alone and there were countless times where he would find himself looking at the throne right beside him. This place is for his future mate, his High Queen. Often, his mind would imagine Sab right beside him, sitting on this throne chair with regal and grace.

The wolves love her, Achilles is dead set to start a campaign for her but the rest of his people, Kidd cannot be too sure.

Noticeable steps came close in and Kidd knew who it was. It is Killer, his right-hand man, and his best friend. Like him, he too hates humans. His whole family has been part of the casualties of war.

"It must be hard for you to contemplate the matter regarding your mate." Killer voiced out. The High Prince did not answer him. He continued his solemn thought with a frown on his face. Regardless if he answers or not, Killer knew too well. The answers are all visible with nothing to bar.

"Wouldn't you want to visit her?" Killer asked. even if he does not like the idea of having his High Prince mate with a human, he cannot do anything.

No one can escape the tragic fate of mating with someone regardless of how they look or who they are and what they are. Kidd is just delaying time on his end, delaying by constantly denying it.

"Why should I?" Kidd asked.

"Alright, if that is what you want."

"Why are you here? I don't recall asking for your presence."

"There have been constant reports of human sightings near the ocean. Currently, Izou managed to strengthen the barriers of Raftel along with our people."

Kidd nodded in understanding.

"What of the matters concerning Chinvat Bridge?"

"So far, it has been quiet. We stationed a couple of guardians in the Chinvat Bridge which includes Zoro's Velocidragons and Marco's Hippogriffs. There have been no sightings of unusual behavior from the prisoners." Kidd nodded with an appreciation of the matter. Despite hearing it, his thought lingers around a certain woman. Slowly, he drifted to a distant memory of his parents when they were alive.

A young High Prince started to run towards his prey, claws, and wings ready to strike the monster. He was tasked to chase down the chimera they purposely sent out in the wild to hone the skills of the young High Prince. At a fair distance, two authoritative figures carefully watch their young High Prince with a glint of pride in their eyes.

_This young High Prince right in front of them is the symbol and the fruit of their love. All they wished is for their son to grow strong and faithful to his people and someday, he will rule this kingdom as their High King. They knew too well that he will fit as a great ruler._

_The young High Prince sat still, like an animal, and at a second notice, he ran like in a lightning speed towards the chimera, claws are sharper than ever as he pounded like the beast he is. The second the Chimera noticed the young High Prince's presence, it was too late. The murderous aura illuminated Kidd as his claws descended on the chimera's neck._

_The chimera was not able to react on time. The last thing it saw is the smirk of the Berserker as it descended to the afterlife._

_Kidd stood triumphant beside his prey as he looked with satisfaction towards his parents. The High King and High Queen all smiled at their son, praising him for being quick despite being young._

_The King looked regal wearing his Fur Cape indicating his status as High King. His eyes were mesmerizing red whilst his hair stood in a spiky manner with all its brown color and atop his hair is the Silver Steel Crown with Red Diamond at the center. The Queen is also wearing matching Fur Cape, a small matching crown almost the same as the High King's sat atop her bright red hair._

_The Royal Majesties walked towards Kidd._

_"You have done well son. Even when I was your age, I was not able to kill a chimera as fast as you." The High King laughed, proud, and carefree how his son already surpassed him when it comes to hunting chimeras._

_"Of course he is. He took after my speed after all." The High Queen teased her husband, boasting her speed to be the fastest in Beogia._

_"That, I cannot argue, my love." The High King and High Queen lovingly looked at each other. Being together for decades did not hinder nor decrease their love for one another._

_Seeing the loving look from his parents, Kidd looked at them with a bored look as he crossed his hands in front of his chest and his other feet repeatedly stomped the ground._

_"You can get a room." He muttered loud enough for them to hear. "You act like new lovers. Yikes!" As the Royal couple looked at their son with amusement. Every time they act 'too in love' their son will scrutinize them for acting not their age. Altogether, the couple will only laugh at their son._

_"You can all say such things now since you are still young. You will know how it will feel once you get yourself a mate." High Queen Kierra crouched down a little to look Kidd in his eyes. He might have her hair but he had his father's eyes._

_"Who needs a mate when you only need strength?" Kidd huffed in a boasting manner. He contains power and still growing with it. At the young age of 12, he is already as powerful as the adults of Beogia._

_"I used to think like that as well. As a High Prince myself, I used to think that strength matters especially if you are going to take the throne someday... That changed when I met your mother."_

_Kidd raised an eyebrow at his parents, specifically to his father. Growing up as an only child, he looked up to his mother's fierceness and at the same time gentleness whilst his father is an authority no one dares to defy. His strength is legendary to all Beogia's history and he vowed someday, he will surpass that._

_"Why is that?"_

_The High King crouched a little._

_"Beogia is the fiercest and the most brutal amongst the Beast Kingdoms - I assume you know it. We are known for containing strength that represents what a beast should be."_

_"Of course! But Ipraecia and Vaelon are also the same, are they not?"_

_"Yes. They are but in a different way. Ipraecia represents gentle beasts, caring, and approachable but deadly when provoked. Vaelon is mostly neutral. There is a reason why there is the term 'Sleeping Dragons' and as for us, Beogians, we represent brutish strength. In ruling this kingdom, brute strength is required to gain respect and submission from your people, but it will never complete you." High King Jildaz firmly stated._

_Kidd looked in confusion towards his father. How can someone strong be incomplete? He does not understand._

_"What do you mean? Mates are required to bore me an heir to take the throne after myself, is it not?" The couple laughed at their son. He is still a child, it seems._

_"We are strongest when we have someone to protect." High King said again._

_"But won't they be my weakness as well? My enemy will try to kill and harm my mate so I have to choose a very strong mate so she can protect herself. I hate weaklings."_

_The High King and High Queen shook their heads at their son's response._

_"You cannot predict who you will end up with. For all we know, it could be a human and we knew too well, humans are weaker when it comes to physical strength." High Queen Kierra smiled at her son, teasing him about finding a mate._

_"Of course not! Why would I choose a human as a mate? I will choose someone from Raftel. Someone strong that fits to be my High Queen." Kidd is sure that he will choose someone worthy of this title. It will be his pride._

_"Alright, young man. We cannot change your mind. But know this, you can't predict who will be chosen."_

_That conversation stuck in Kidd's mind for years, plaguing him. And when he came of age, the age of 21, he was disappointed when he did not feel any connection towards anyone in Raftel, as if his mate is not here._

_His parents had been present at that time. They encouraged him that it is possible, his mate is still unborn. He will feel her once they are close. The scent will engulf him with unexplainable senses. He was hoping it will be sooner so he can concentrate on getting stronger. For years, his mindset still did not change despite the encouragement of his parents. He continued to believe that he will find someone in Raftel, someone of Royalty perhaps._

_When he reached the age of 30, he stopped physically aging, and even at this time, there is no mate to be found. He is deeply disappointed and once more, one thought crossed his mind._

_"You cannot predict who you will end up with. For all we know, it could be a human and we knew too well, humans are weaker when it comes to physical strength." His mother's words echoed his mind for so long and he was even tempted to ask permission to go to Human Realm in hopes of finding his mate - but that thought soon vanished when the war started._

_The war caused by the traitors and humans alike caused Kidd to hate humans. The mere thought of interacting with them makes him cringe and disgusted. And even after decades passed, that mindset did not change..._

_It struck him hard the moment he saw her. The human princess. And he wished that he could have prevented this from happening..._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

It's been days since the incident happened in the Purgatory. The sisters are healed and doing well. When Robin visited them that morning, she suggested that they must thank the two High Princes as well as Achilles for saving them.

"Do we have to go now?" Ann asked. She is not concerned about the healing wounds, as it is almost healed, rather, she is concerned about meeting the High Prince again.

"Why not? I am sure they will make time if you decided to visit them." Robin sipped her tea in a calm manner while her eyes gave away a glint that tells Ann she meant something more than just a visit.

"That is quite a good idea. I am sure the High Princes will be delighted that you are appreciative of their help."

Ann cannot openly deny this suggestion. She does not have a valid reason in doing so which is why she kept herself silent while Sab is contemplating if she should go to Beogia.

"Achilles often comes by. I believe there is no need for me to go to Beogia." This is true. Achilles often drop by to see how they are doing. Sab thanked him several times already which is why there is no need for her to go to Beogia. Despite her curiosity towards the kingdom, she is adamant about visiting it.

"Ok, I'll go see Zoro!" Luffia raised her hand, volunteering while smiling happily. It's been days since she had seen Zoro and any chance to see him is an opportunity that she won't miss.

"Beogia is the only kingdom you have not visited. Are you sure you don't want to go there?" Robin asks Sab. Sometimes, Sab hates how she feels that Robin is trying to tell her something as if stirring thoughts inside Sab's head.

"No. There is no need." Sab mustered the courage to finalize her decision.

After finalizing their visit to different kingdoms, Ann is hesitating in riding the Pegasus towards Ipraecia.

"Why are you hesitating Ann?" Robin stepped beside Ann and asked her a question with deadly accuracy.

"No! I am not hesitating! Why should I?" Ann said it out loud, louder than she initially thought. Her answer only caused Robin to think of her suspicions as quite accurate. However, she did not answer and only smiled at Ann. That smile makes Ann quite uncomfortable. Each of them took a Pegasus to ride for their destination. Ann is not sure how she should thank Marco.

"Bye Ann! Bye Sab! I'll be visiting Zoro!" Without waiting for their response, Luffia commanded her Pegasus to fly her towards Vaelon.

"She must really like spending time with Zoro." Ann said. As someone who often hesitates when trusting others, she seems confident that Zoro will not harm Luffia. There's this unexplainable feeling Ann gets - that she can trust Zoro in looking after Luffia.

"Or she must really like pestering him. Either way, you have to go now. At least, this should be proper."

"I supposed. Why don't you visit Beogia as well? I think you will be more than welcome in their palace." Ann's lips quirked a little when she saw how her twin sister lost her composure upon mentioning Beogia. She half expected her sister to exaggerate in denying a visit to that place but instead, she looked solemn.

"I will not be welcomed in that place. Not now, not ever." Sab left after saying that. Ann decided not to dwell on what her sister told her. There is no reason to do so. It will only bring more curiosity towards her and more questions that will be left unanswered.

She mounts her Pegasus and willed it to take the route to Ipraecia. The ride is quite smooth and in a matter of a few minutes, she crossed the borders and arrived in front of the Ipraecian Palace. As she dismounted, she felt a heavy feeling of nervousness upon looking at the huge Palace. She trembled slightly. The passing resident noticed her presence immediately.

"Your Highness! It is good to be graced with your presence!" The beast, a man with falcon feathers bowed to Ann, startling her.

"Uh, yes. I am here to request an audience with your High Prince."

"There is no need for you to request in such formality. Please, allow me to lead you inside." Ann nodded at the creature. They went inside the palace. She can still remember the time she and her sisters came to visit this place. It is still as beautiful as she remembers.

The servants of the palace graciously bowed to Ann in greetings. She is not used to this treatment. As they enter the palace, they chanced upon three well-known commanders. Haruta, Izou, and Thatch. The three of them brightened upon seeing her.

"Ann! Good to see you paid us a visit!" Thatch exclaimed. His voice is loud enough for all the servants to hear. "Oh, and thank you for bringing the Princess here." He turned to the resident and his appreciation opted for dismissal as well.

"Uhm, I am just here to personally thank the High Prince for his help." She almost choked on her words.

"Oh, you're here to see Marco! That's understandable." Haruta beamed at her as if her visit is a friendly one - closely friendly.

"I'd like to request an audience if that is alright." Ann kept her tone formal but the Commanders right in front of her seem to follow a different route. They are determined to label her visit as something quite personal.

"Marco will see you. He will not miss it for the world. He will make time for you dear." Izou said with a smile that closely reminds Ann of Robin's. "He is currently painting in his Mystique Falls."

"Oh. Maybe I will go back once he is not busy."

"No, no! Did you not hear what I told you? He will make time for you, anytime but for now, you will have to make time for me. I still have a lot to show you. Come on!" Izou said and grabbed Ann's hand, dragging her inside the palace before she could even utter any response.

"W-wait, where are you taking me?!"

"Come on, you need something suitable to wear. You are a princess and should wear at least something that suits you." Izou kept dragging her with Haruta pushing her towards Izou. Thatch departed while stating he will go and inform Marco of her arrival.

"I've been told that all my life and as far as I am concerned, I am never good at following the proper way of dressing myself as a Princess."

They started to climb the huge staircase, walking towards a certain room. Haruta opened the door and revealed a huge room, as huge as hers back in their Palace. The decoration is by far more beautiful. It contains Orange hues that blend in with black and light brown colors.

There's a huge bed at the center, a resting area for visitors and two doors. She is under the assumption that one of them leads to the washroom and the other must be to the dressing room. It is beautiful, and someone with status as high as a Commander can have this.

"Is this your room?" She asked Izou. The Commander smiled at her and shook her head.

"No. My room is at the end of the left hall. I share it with Thatch, unfortunately."

"And mine's below!" Haruta answered. This Commander vaguely reminds Ann of Luffia.

"So, what am I doing here?" She asked.

"You're going to change to something suitable." Izou led her to one of the doors that led her to a dressing room and it is bigger than Ann's back in their Palace. It is full of dresses, clothes that will suit a royalty in Raftel - not something she deserves.

"Oh, we're just here to be acquainted with you. You will join us for dinner. I am sure, every commander in Ipraecia would love to officially meet with you." Izou led her to the couch. She served tea for the three of them. Ann took it and unlike before, there is no hesitation in her. She grew to be accustomed to their welcoming gestures and they had been good towards her and her sisters.

"Why would they want to meet me?"

"And why wouldn't they? You are special after all. We would like to extend our utmost welcome to you." Haruta answered her question. Ann fell silent, processing her answer. As she looked at the two Commanders in front of her, she formed a question in her head.

"Why are you so welcoming?" She asked - no almost commanded for them to answer and Izou did.

"I believed Haruta answered your inquiry, did she not? You are special more than you could ever imagine and someone such as yourself is more than welcome here. Is that enough of an answer?" Ann is not sure if it is. The answer is too broad and vague, with no specifics at all.

"What is so special about me? As far as I am concerned, I am just human, or was it because I am human?"

For a moment, silence stilled within the room. Haruta and Izou looked at each other then thoughtfully smiled as if they exchanged an idea through their own minds. Ann looked confused at them, inquiring more about their shared thought.

"It is not because you are human but because of who you are and what you are meant to be." Izou answered her - once again with vagueness. It is not quite a satisfactory answer, but Ann accepted it. Izou's answer only raised questions in her. Who she is meant to be? What does that mean?

As she asked herself questions, for an unknown reason, her mind drifted to Marco. She came to a small realization but this realization is by far impossible - at least in her mind. She shook her thoughts inwardly and tried to focus herself.

"So, what is it like to be a human Princess?" Haruta's question is a curious one. Ann smiled for a moment, relinquishing the thoughts that came to her mind.

"We are not your usual prim and proper human princesses. Despite being born with such title, we never really lived up to that."

"How so?" Izou inquired.

"We are wild when we are children. We usually venture in the wilds, Dark Forest - despite the firm command of our King father that no one should venture in that forest. We never listened. We always find our way to the Dark Forest, hunting for wild animals." Ann laughed a little remembering how they escape from their palace and took a journey to something as dangerous as the Dark Forest.

"Well, that is quite interesting. We heard human Princesses are spending their time with teas, parties, and social events."

Ann's face showed a little discomfort at the thought of herself and her sisters sitting with royalties wearing uncomfortable dresses.

"We always find ways to escape such social events. We would rather eat at a restaurant - as normal people would."

"Seems like something you all would usually do. What about your sisters?" Izou is curious to know more about the three of them. She loved to ask various questions but decided to take it slow to avoid overwhelming Ann.

"Well, Sab is the smartest one."

"Why is that not a surprise?" Haruta snickered a teasing tone...

"Hey! I heard that! Anyways, she is smart and usually composed. Whenever we get into trouble, we always let her do the explanations. As for Luffia, well, she is such a bad liar. She cannot lie. You will always know when she is lying."

"We noticed that! She is really carefree." Haruta said.

Ann continued to answer questions from them and from time to time, she also answers their inquiries. It was such a comfortable conversation especially when Haruta started to tell her stories of them pulling stunts to annoy other Commanders and especially Marco. The human princess is quite surprised that the stunts they pulled did not give the High Prince a breaking headache.

From their conversation, she could conclude that aside from their magical powers and strength, they are also quite - normal if she could put it in words. As their conversation continued, she did not notice that it has been an hour already.

"I think that should be enough for now. Would you like to see Marco?" Izou asked. Ann nodded as an answer. She just remembered the main reason she came to this palace. She was guided towards Marco's Mystique falls.

It is still the same since the last time she came here...

_And the last time she saw this in her dream..._

She found Marco, sitting there busy with his painting. She finds it odd how a beast like him can be so calm. She hesitated in approaching him and dreaded to go back when he called out to her.

"How're your injuries?" Marco stopped painting and turned to Ann, his eyes scanned her for any possible injuries.

"Ah, it's alright. Chopper took care of it. I just came here to personally give you our sincere appreciation for helping the three of us." Ann straightly said. She vaguely tried to hide the fact that she is eager to thank him for finding her in that dark cave.

"You know I will help you when you need it, yoi." There it is again, his utmost sincerity and that concern he is showing to her. She berated herself for almost falling for that deep blue eyes that seem to calm Ann's nerves.

She was known for having a bad temper and trust issues, but whenever she looks at Marco's eyes, her nerves calm down and she started to feel at ease. Sometimes, she seeks that comfortable feeling whenever she is alone and the mere thought of her wanting and looking for that warmth scares her.

"T-Thank you. I-I will take my leave, then." She turned her back but stopped as she heard him call out to her. She looked back at him to inquire of his reason.

"Would you like to accompany me for a moment, yoi?" That surprised Ann for a moment.

Accompanying him will mean an awkward feeling surfacing itself, her fear of seeking for his warmth will increase and she might grow afraid of being unable to stop herself from wanting it. She must remind herself that she must not fully trust these creatures. She is here to thank him, not to be friendly with him and as much as she can, Ann must severe any ties with him.

"S-Sure. If you'd let me."

All those reasons, yet she answered the opposite. Marco urged her to approach him and she did and as she did so, she saw the canvass Marco is busy painting a moment ago.

The canvas consists of pictures of her and her sisters. The picture is quite beautiful. An image of true art.

"I started it the moment I saw you and your sisters." Marco said while resuming his work while standing there in front of the canvass with Ann by his side.

"It's amazing. The details are quite accurate." Ann is never a fan of art - it is Sab's cup of tea, but for this one, she is beyond speechless.

"I also painted a separate one for each of you and your sisters." Ann looked at Marco with a surprised expression as if she cannot believe if his words held truth behind it. Sending her question, Marco smiled and nodded at her. "I did, yoi."

"Why would you paint us?"

Marco is not sure if he should answer it or not. The main reason why Marco painted the three of them separately is that he plans to give it to the other High Princes. He would like to see what Kidd will do once he sees the painting himself. That will be a sight he is willing to see. As for Luffia's painting, Marco is still not sure if Zoro will take it or not. He is not showing signs for Luffia after all.

"Is it a crime of doing so, yoi?"

Ann frowned a little at his question, not appreciating the vague answer. Marco elicited small laughter seeing her reaction and Ann can't help but be influenced by his laughter. They continued to walk down the river enjoying the view of the blue sky.

"I'd like to ask you something. " Ann muttered. This irked Marco's curiosity. What could she be wondering about?

"What is it?"

"Why High Prince? Why not High King? Pardon the question but I have been wondering that."

Marco smiled at her question making Ann's heart flutter a little when she saw how his blue eyes lit.

"Only those who are mated can take High King as a title and naturally, his mate will be High Queen, yoi." He looked at her as he uttered the word mate and High Queen. His eyes gave Ann something to ponder. Her heart started to beat faster. She slightly regretted asking such a question.

"I see. That's quite different than what we have in the Human Realm." She answered. They continued walking down the river, enjoying the scenery.

"So I heard, yoi."

"Yes. Humans usually treated marriage as a political move. They will send their own sons and daughters to other kingdoms to be married off." Ann laughed a little at the indication of being married off to some unknown prince or noble.

"I can't imagine how horrible it will be should you be married to someone you don't love or you don't want to be with."

"Exactly. I am quite thankful that my King father did not send me off for political marriage. He was so adamant about letting us meet our suitors in the first place! There was this time when someone asked for Sab's hand. I think he is a crowned prince of some country and he chose to ask for Sab's hand because she is the second princess and she can be married off to their country. I remember how my father almost asked for his sword to cleave the man in two."

"Wouldn't that cause war from both kingdoms?"

"It almost did. If it were not for my mother speaking to the king of that kingdom, then there would have been a war."

"Quite amusing, yoi."

"Of course not! Well, quite. Sab, on the other hand, urged our father to war and she even volunteered to lead our forces so she can slice the crowned prince into two."

"Really? Why is that, yoi?" Marco finds it peculiar how the sisters are different.

"He tried to force himself on her. Of course, Sab almost threw him off the balcony for trying so." Marco wondered what will happen if this kind of news were to reach Kidd's ears. Of course, he will be mad and it will be amusing to see that especially he is still in denial about his own mate. Marco thought of conspiring with Zoro to rile the High Prince of Beogia.

Sensing his amusement, Ann frowned at him. "Why are you smirking?"

"Oh, I just thought of something entertaining to do, yoi." Ann did not answer that. They continued their walk with silence this time, enjoying the scenery.

Then Ann stopped on her tracks, reminding herself that she does not have the luxury to enjoy being here. She was reminded again by the betrayal that their people did to their family. Just like Marco, they gained their trust by extending a helping hand. What if he's the same? What if he will turn his back on them someday?

Ann could not bear to see that happen. Just thinking about that idea feels like a knife cutting through her heart.

Sensing her distress, Marco can't help but worry.

"Ann, are you alright?"

"I-I have to go now. I've expressed my gratefulness, Your Highness."

Her sudden change in attitude baffled Marco. When he stepped forward to approach her, she stepped back, avoiding him and it is painful to see it like this, but he persevered. He cannot force her. She's been through so much that Marco must understand it will not be easy to approach her.

"You do not have to be formal to me, yoi."

"Farewell, Your Highness." She ran away after saying that. Marco wants to go after her, but he decided not to. She bears a scar from what she has to go through in the Human Realm. This made Marco mad at whoever the usurper is.

As much as he wants to kill whoever that person is, he can't help but be grateful. After all, had it not been for the incident that happened in Cresta, who knows when will he meet Ann?

A disaster paved a way for them to meet. All he must do is to convince her to trust him.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**


	18. Portraits

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia rode the Pegasus with a smile as she took the road towards Vaelon. As she continued to take the road, her back continued to tingle as if a type of heat source is currently pressed on it. For days since meeting Zoro, her back would sometimes react at their interaction, burning with heat - a heat she finds comforting and welcoming. She wondered what could have been the reason for such sensation to occur.

Her simple mind does not want to dwell on such details especially if her questions won't be answered - this will just leave her frustrated for not obtaining answers to her questions.

It did not take long for her to see the palace itself. A beautiful structure. Should her mother be here, she would love the whole place itself. It radiates art, culture, and beauty that no place in the Human Realm can compare.

Luffia looked below her. She saw residents, currently busy with their everyday lives. Up in the air, she saw many creatures flying and some of them looked at Luffia with curious glances. She waved and smiled at them. They all flew right beside her, like royal guards. She did not mind, but she finds it strange.

It did not take too long before she landed on the palace ground. The two Warrior Commanders, Johnny, and Yosaku looked at her with a little hesitance. They knew this human princess' tendencies of causing havoc in one place.

"Hello, Johnny! Hello Yosaku! Where's Zoro?" She asked without minding the formalities royalties are supposed to have. She radiated familiarity towards the High Prince and some of the creatures who heard her spoke looked at her with either confusion or a frown.

"And pray tell, what do we owe you this visit?" Yosaku asked as politely as he could. These princesses might be honored guests, but as a Warrior Commander, he needs to know her purpose of visiting the High Prince.

"I just want to see him. He did promise me that he will let me ride on his back and I want to thank him personally."

All the creatures looked at Luffia with a mixture of amazement and disbelief. They all knew that their High Prince is adamant in transforming into his full form and nevertheless, letting anyone ride on his back.

He never lets anyone ride on him, even his Master, Dracule Mihaw, yet this woman, a mere human dared to state this kind of reasoning.

They all can't help but feel animosity towards her. They were about to drive her away from Vaelon when a voice stopped them.

"Who says I promised to give you a ride?" an annoyed voice resonated. They all recognized it as the High Prince of Vaelon - Zoro. The creatures respectfully bowed down to Zoro while Luffia's eyes lit up upon seeing the man.

"Zoro! " She greeted happily and as she saw him, her back started to feel the warmth spreads on her entire back.

Zoro only frowned at her presence. There it is again, his mark starting to throb whenever she is around and yet, he saw no changes in her expression, no reaction towards him. What could have been wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" She looked at him with her innocent dark eyes that seem to look at Zoro with so much emotion. It is so deep and sometimes, his green eyes narrowed upon realizing he is almost drowning at those eyes.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I just came for a visit and thank you or saving my ass." She said.

"There is no need for you to travel here just to thank me. You are barely recovered from your injury." Zoro's words only made Luffia laugh at him. She never seems to care about his reprimand or how his voice seems to growl with disapproving tone towards her.

"I have nothing else to do in Chopper's manor besides training." She stated as if she is expecting Zoro to agree with her. A sigh left his lips and gestured Luffia to follow him inside. The residents can only stare at the human princess. Her relationship with the High Prince seems to be anything but ordinary.

Zoro led Luffia in the round clearing near a cliff. This is a private area in the palace where no one dares to venture. They do not want to offend the High Prince by invading his privacy. Yet, here the human princess stands, in the most private area of the palace ground.

Luffia looked solemnly at the cliff and the adjacent cliff right in front of her. She was never afraid of heights so she stood near the cliff looking at the flowing river almost 2000 meters below her. She wonders how it would feel to descend in this height whilst flying. She looked at Zoro pleadingly to let her ride on his back.

"No." He refused even without hearing her pleas.

She just stood there silent and her mind wondered about what happened in the Purgatory. The voice she heard that time, leading her and her sisters in that cave.

"The creatures in Purgatory, aside from the ones we encountered, are there still anyone aside from them?" She asked curiously. Zoro looked at her dark eyes with carefulness.

"Yes, some of them are the wildest amongst Raftel and beyond that, the Blazing Inferno held the traitors of Raftel." Zoro carefully observed Luffia's reactions. She did not show fear, rather, her eyes are filled with curiosity.

"What about the other kingdoms? My parents used to tell me stories about them."

"They are gone. Countless year, we tried to break the seal of the Valley of Xavaria, yet to no avail. We gave up on retrieving them. No one can break the seal outside."

"So the valley is still here? Can we see it?" Luffia's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing the valley she heard since she was a child. Seeing it for real makes all the stories real as well.

A loud snort left Zoro.

"It is sacred ground, and no one aside from the Peacekeeper and us, the High Princes are allowed to enter that place. We only visit it during the Sacred Midnight."

"Sacred Midnight? What is that? When?"

"It will be 6 months from today."

Luffia only nodded. She has to wait 6 months before she can visit it. She felt a little disappointed but she can still wait. She was about to say coherent response when all of a sudden, she felt the familiar shiver she felt when she was speaking to the voice in the cave.

Her eyes narrowed and listened.

_'You are not ready to go there yet, princess. You and the others are not yet ready.'_

The voice once again echoed in her mind. She frowned. From time to time, the voice keeps on whispering thoughts in her head. She tried to keep it to herself. She never told her sisters about the voice and why it spoke to her more often after bordering past the Purgatory.

_'Leave me alone! What do you really want? Who are you?'_

_'You will know soon enough. Pray that the High Prince of Beogia will come into terms of accepting his mate.'_ This confused Luffia even more.

_'What do you mean? Mate? Who is his mate?'_

_'Oh, you know who it is, princess.'_

Realization dawned on Luffia.

 _'Sab, my sister.'_ she said. Her words are not questioning but a mere confirmation.

_'Yes, Princess Luffia. His denial will endanger your sister. And as for the eldest, she has to accept it as well.'_

_'What? Ann? Why are you telling me all of these?'_

_'War is upon you. Closer than you think and Raftel will only stand a chance if a High King and High Queen will lead. Your eldest sister held hesitance and we cannot afford to hesitate at this time.'_

Luffia will not pretend anymore - she does understand all he is telling her. And why tell her? Why must the voice reach out to her?

_'What about Zoro?'_

The voice fell silent before he spoke again.

 _'It is beyond my power to tell you anything about his circumstances. Only time will tell.'_ After that conversation, the voice did not speak again no matter what Luffia calls to it.

Zoro sensed Luffia's odd behavior.

"Are you alright? You fell silent for a moment." His voice brought Luffia back to reality.

"Oh, I am. Nothing to worry about. I-I think I should go. I-I have to see Sab a-about s-something." She tried to find words of the reason for her sudden departure, but she can't tell him. Wouldn't it be weird if she told him about the mysterious voice that is constantly whispering to her?

Zoro only frowned at her, he saw how she seems odd and something is bothering her as of the moment but he did not dare inquire about it.

He only nodded at her as she dashed out as fast as she could. She looked for her pegasus and mount it back to Chopper's manor. She has a lot to think about and as much as she hated to think of details and matters, the situation is requiring her to do so.

She arrived in no time. She found out Ann is still not around and Sab is currently training at the back.

Luffia stopped and tried to think again. If she were to tell them what she heard, what difference does it make? And there is no guarantee they will believe it. A sigh escaped from her lips. She hated to think of complicated matters so the idea of blurting out what she heard was pushed at the back of her mind. She will just trust her instincts.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann left the Ipraecian Palace after in a haste to escape Even though she feels no animosity coming from the Ipraecians, she still feels uncomfortable. All of them did not make her feel as if she is an outsider. They welcomed her with open arms. It was a gesture she should be thankful - yes she is, yet there is still lingering feeling inside her that prevents her from opening herself up to them.

As she arrived at Chopper's manor, she was questioned about the delay of her return. She answered their inquiries with truth, after all, it was her sisters who were eager to know what happened.

"You can trust Marco." Luffia said. She paid no attention to her sister's words since she was well aware of what she means but Ann did not answer.

Days past, and their injuries have healed well. They were visited by Izou, Thatch, Haruta, and some other creatures who deemed the human princesses as harmless.

"Would you like to come with me today? There will be places I need to visit around Raftel." Robin asked the sisters at one of her visits.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Luffia was the first one to answer with enthusiasm.

Sab pondered for a moment before agreeing which only left Ann to decide. She agreed as well.

The four of them visited different ancient places in Raftel. They arrived in a huge rock which consists of characters the human princesses cannot decipher.

"Not everyone in Raftel can speak this language. It is the language of High Kings and High Queens of Raftel. Only those of royal blood can learn them." Robin explained.

"But you can read them, can you not?" Sab asked. She looked closely at the characters and some of them are understandable.

"Of course. It is the privilege of being a historian of Raftel. Aside from myself, the Peacekeeper and the High Princes, no one knew this language."

"That is amazing." Ann muttered.

"The language will also be taught to the future High Queens of Ipraecia, Beogia, and Vaelon." Robin informed them, as usual, her words held meaning behind it, and her eyes spoke more than it should.

"Ah, so it is a mystery language!" Luffia laughed at her idea. They all did, after all, her idea is simple yet quite true.

"If you put it like that, then yes, Luffia. It is such a complex and mysterious language."

They all fell silent as Robin began to enchant the stones and write characters they cannot comprehend. The three of them looked at the stones around them. They noticed a series of characters that they can decipher - mate.

"Robin..." Luffia called out.

Robin stopped at what she is doing and looked at the human princess.

"What is the process of mating with someone?" The question shocked Ann and Sab. How could Luffia ever ask such a question?!

Robin looked oddly at Luffia, carefully studying her, then laughed a little before answering.

"Well, being with a mate is a connection to their very souls. In human terms, you fall in love with that person." Robin's answer made the twins interested. "You will feel the connection deep in your heart and soul and once you and your mate established an agreement, you mate for life. It is a holy ceremony for both parties. After linking your souls to each other, then there comes the holy matrimony or what you call a wedding."

"Link of souls? What does that mean?" Sab curiously asked. These details were not provided by their mother and father but she would like to know of such things, not because she is planning to mate with anyone else. This is just out of curiosity.

"Exactly as what it says. When your mate is in danger, the other one will sense it. They will be able to track the other one. It is the strongest when you and your mate become one. in Raftel, we can mark someone as our mate to be. By marking someone, you will know if he or she is in danger. The more powerful the beast is, the strong the link will be." Robin explained diligently at the human princesses.

She knew that these princesses will hold powerful positions in Raftel. She knew that they will complete the High Princes. Robin saw signs of these. Marco is never subtle in welcoming Ann - despite failing to get close to her due to her trust concerns.

Sab already showed her connection to the wolves. Her bond with the Wolf Lord shows such connections. The High Prince of Beogia already knows this, yet the red-haired prince is still adamant of accepting such matters considering the tragedy his parents faced during the war.

As for Zoro, their situation is complicated. Robin can feel the fluctuations of his emotions whenever he sees the youngest human princess and yet, he places his guard up high against such emotions for fear of being wrong. After all, he already marked someone years ago, and for some reason, he could not remember who he marked previously.

"The mating will change both men and women alike. If beasts alike mated, it will make them stronger. The stronger the raw power of the other, then the more power will be bestowed to both. If a human were to mate with a powerful beast, suffice to say, changes are inevitable."

This took the interest of the three human princesses

"What changes?"

Robin smiled before answering.

"They will gain inhuman power, of course. A power based upon the mate. If you were to mate with a dragon, you will also get their power. Not as powerful as the dragons of Vaelon, but close to it."

They all fell silent after what they heard. Robin left them to ponder on those thoughts for now. It would do no good should she push more information towards the princesses. They are not yet ready to face the reality of being mate with the High Princes.

After a while, Robin leads them to another ancient place. There is a vague sense of familiarity in the place, yet Sab pushed the thoughts away - but it seems the familiarity she felt is right. As she looked down below, she deemed she knew the place. If given a chance, she does not want to be near this place as much as possible. she would like to avoid encounters with a certain High Prince, but she cannot run away now.

If she decides to leave all of a sudden, her companions might start asking questions she is not willing to answer.

"We are at Beogia's!" Luffia exclaimed.

Robin led them further to an open clearing where they saw a huge stone house. No one resides in the place, but the stone house is quite well maintained. Not far from where they are, stood the great palace of Beogia.

"Welcome to the Great Stone House of Beogia. This place holds Beogia's history of their great High Kings and High Queens." Robin led them inside. The stone house resembles a temple. The walls are filled with portraits with corresponding names.

"This place is amazing." Sab can't help but mutter as she looked around. The rich history encompasses these walls only tells her how long the Beogia stood its ground. It survived countless years and still prospers.

Her eyes wander and it stopped as she looked at the portrait in front of her. The writings are in their common tongue.

High Queen Freya Langley di Beogia I

The woman has long blond hair with blue eyes. She is as beautiful as an angel. Sab continued to read and she found out that High Queen Freya was mated to High King Sylvar di Beogia. The High King has a noticeable Red hair and a fierce gallant look of someone who stands at the top of the Beastly Beogia.

"A beautiful queen, isn't she?" Sab was startled when she heard Robin's voice. She looked confused a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"She is the very first human who became Beogia's High queen. " Sab looked curiously at Robin as if asking if her words held meaning, instead she answered otherwise: "And also the last."

"The last? Why?" Sab realized how idiotic her question is. She knew why.

Humans caused bloodshed and war that forced the three Magical Kingdoms to disappear.

"Before, in the time of High King Othorion of Daerene, that was the time when a mere human peasant met the High Prince of Beogia, Sylvar. Old folks and historians told tales of their love. How Sylvar fought with his life to be with this woman - a mere human. According to the books written for them, when Freya was abducted by a high born royalty to be made as a sex slave, Sylvar was enraged. He alone stood before the army of the royal family. He brought blood and carnage and death to those who would dare harm his mate. Everyone will do the same should their mate be faced with such danger."

Sab's heart quickened. The way Robin tells her of the story, it made her shiver. It made her felt as if she is involved in the story, but that is impossible. She might be a human like Freya, the late High Queen of Beogia, but she knew in her heart that the current High Prince will not do the same thing for her. That is impossible.

Why would he do such a thing, anyway? She is of no value to him or Raftel.

All of them continued to look around until Luffia called out to the twins to take a look at a portrait.

It is Kidd's portrait and right beside him is a portrait as well - although this one is empty.

"It's Kidd's portrait!"

Sab read the writing.

"High Prince Kidd Eustass di Beogia." She did not realize how she read it loudly. She continued to stare at the portrait of the man. He hates her and her kind. Sab wanted to hate him as well, but she knew too well the reason why he does so. The main reason is the death of his parents by the hands of humans.

"Kidd is a very mean person and he always growls at me, but he is also lonely and confused." Luffia said thoughtfully. Sab looked at her sister. The blond princess knew how her sister has always been instinctive and perceptive about a lot of things and she rarely goes wrong. Sometimes, she tells them straight facts, yet they sounded so vague and she never offers for a relative explanation since she cannot explain it herself.

Ann was about to tell Luffia a few words when all of a sudden, they heard the door open, revealing the two men.

Robin smiled upon gazing at the High Prince and his most skilled Warrior Commander, Killer. The historian already set their meeting beforehand which is also the reason she brought the princesses today. Kidd and Sab's eyes met and an intense glare emanated from Kidd. No one said a word. Silence engulfed the Stone House as the two of them are staring at one another.

Luffia looked from Sab to Kidd, then she decided to break the unwavering atmosphere.

"Kidd! You're here!" She greeted at him, smile so wide it could almost split her face. Kidd broke his glare from Sab and turned it towards Luffia. He can still remember this woman's impudence in front of the authorities of Raftel.

Kidd did not respond to her greeting and instead, directed her eyes at Robin.

"What more do you need here?" He asked without hesitance. He walked towards Robin, ignoring the human princesses. The historian smiled at the High Prince before answering.

"Of course. I will be adding books in your library consisting of ancient history. I have deciphered most of it and it is almost done, but to finish the history of Beogia, it needs your words of validation, Your Highness."

Kidd nodded. He knew the responsibility of keeping their history for the future generation. They may be a beast, but they hold history valuable.

"Ne, ne, Kidd. The portrait beside you is empty. Should we add someone's image inside?" Luffia's teasing words caused Kidd to intensely glare at her, but she paid no mind to his glare. Instead, she dared to laugh loudly at him then said: "Should I tell? Should I tell?"

Kidd growled at her. This woman is insufferable. Did she dare to mock him and make fun of him?

"I suggest you keep your mouth in silence, woman." Kidd said. His encounters with Luffia already gave him an idea of what she might tell the others and the prospects of her words do not sit well with Kidd at all.

"Oooh... But it would be a shame not to." She is testing his patience and upon seeing this, the twins have to interrupt them.

"Luffia! Stop this action this instant!" Ann strongly reprimanded the young princess but Luffia shook her head, grinning at her eldest sister then to Sab.

"But I am only stating a fact. Besides, his portrait looks lonely sitting there with no one beside it. I know whose image should be placed in this portrait. It is going -"

"Why you - " Kidd acted. His hand outstretched in order to stop her from saying any words. Sab mistook it as if Kidd is trying to attack her sister. Her reflexes activated, placing herself in front of Luffia whilst her hands are positioned on her right side as a form of defense. Sab knew that if he put enough strength, she might find herself with broken arms or worse, sent flying in the air. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came - but his hand came close to her arms.

She looked at him, challenging whilst he looked at her with a little confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am protecting my sister. You were about to attack her!" She exclaimed, accusing him of such actions. She would never let her sister get injured. Better her than any of her sisters.

"And you felt heroic enough to jump in front of me ready to take my attack? Do you know what will happen to you by then?" Kidd asked mocking for her actions which made Sab furious.

"I have a couple of thoughts in my mind and the worst of them is about my death in your hands." Sab felt furious for one reason and the other. She is boiling with rage that she does not know where it originates.

"Recklessness will be the death of you."

"Better me than my sister." She answered as if challenging him to contradict her words, but he did not.

Little does Sab know that in Kidd's mind lies the struggle.

Kidd only looked at her for a moment before he broke his gaze with an intense growl as he walked away from her muttering words that stabbed Sab's heart. "Disgusting humans."

"He is tempted to attack me, but his actions only meant to cover my mouth from spouting anything he does not want to hear." Sab looked at Luffia with bewilderment but the youngest looked serious and sincere that Sab sighed in relief.

Kidd pretended not to hear any words and instead, walked towards Robin to discuss formal matters about the Stone House and the books he is meant to validate. He tried his best not to be affected by her scent but the more she stays around him, the more he starts to lose his sanity. Her display of courage and bravery earlier was commendable and Kidd is slightly impressed by how her reflexes have been fast enough to place herself in front of Luffia.

Regardless, his control over himself is starting to waver. He has to get out of here. Killer also sensed this and stared with worried expression at his High Prince.

"I have important matters to attend to. I trust you enough to do the needful matters." Kidd's instincts started to roll in, he started to shiver as more of her scent illuminated his senses. The close range of contact earlier triggered this. He cannot lose his control now. He will not allow it! Not to a human!

Kidd did not wait for Robin to answer before he started walking out of the Stone House.

Step by step, his instincts are starting to consume his control.

The others noticed how the High Prince is tensing, but they did not dare obstruct him from leaving.

As soon as Kidd is out of the Stone House, he immediately flew off away, as far as he could be away from her and as he did, Sab looked sadly at the High Prince retreating form.

After visiting the Stone House of Beogia, the four of them traveled towards the great ruins of *Magji. Robin provided the information they never thought happened before. (Magji - Albanian Term for Magic)

Raftel contains so many ruins as if it just survived a battle despite the war happening years ago. The ruins served as a fresh reminder of what happened during the wide scaled war.

Bloods spilled, treasures gone, lives lost and death is what will await to those who are weak.

Seeing the ruins scared the twins while Luffia looked at it with curiosity. The twins held enough knowledge of what war will cause to everyone. Let it be enemies or allies, death will still be there to welcome them with open arms should they fail to protect their lives.

A sigh escaped from Ann's lips as she looked at the ruins. It reminds her of the image forever imprinted in her mind - the invasion in her own palace.

She could still hear the wild screams of their men as they rallied to defend their kingdom. She looked at her youngest sister. Luffia was accompanying Robin deeper in the ruins while Ann and Sab stayed where they are, looking at the dead ruins of Magji. Ahead of the ruins, they saw a huge temple.

"This is the Temple of Xavaria. They all worshiped Xavaria. This is where they will pray to her for prosperity and power. This is a sacred place where the union between mates will transpire." Robin explained to the twins. The historian then left without uttering anything and proceed to continue her task at hand. Luffia followed Robin around asking details of what will cross her curiosity.

"Would you ever imagine us, standing here today?" Ann asked her twin sister. This feels like a dream as well as a nightmare. They encountered so many things that sometimes it is hard to believe it is really happening.

"Honestly, no. I am quite glad to see that the stories we all believed are true, but I also wanted to go back in time to avoid the invasion and prevent it from happening." Sab answered as her eyes were directed to the walls of the temple. It is closed and they did not dare to enter yet they can stand in front of it.

There were carving - similar to what Sab saw in the cave of darkness.

Sigils of the kingdoms in Raftel encircled around each other.

"The voice we heard in the cave - do you think it means something?" Ann asked again. From time to time, she kept asking about certain questions. The voice does not sound like the monsters who chased after them. It is different and Ann wonders how is it possible to hear such a thing.

"I don't know Ann. It is confusing. The voice led us to different paths. It led me to the cave full of markings such as this whereas it led you to the cave of nightmare. As for Luffia - I do not know."

"Were we meant to come here? Were we destined to? But looking back, that dream I had, our father does not want us to be here. It scares me that they might betray us as those noblemen did."

Sab cannot deny this. They are being hated and was attacked before. Who knows when it will happen again. Some of the creatures might be welcoming them, but there is no denying that some would love to see them dead. And this makes her sad. They are being hated not because of who they are, but because of what they are. Humans.

"To be honest, I do not know what to believe anymore. The voice is mysterious as if he's expecting us. This may be the case, yet we can't tell anyone about this." Sab defiantly stated.

"Do you think they will be wary of us?"

"They are already wary as it is - at least some of the people here in Raftel. We cannot stay here any longer. We have to gather our scattered allies in the human realm and start planning on taking back the kingdom."

"We can't let them know about this. They might prevent us from leaving." Ann stated.

"Yes. We have to bid time and plan how we can get out of here without their knowledge. When I was in that cave, I saw glimpses of the history of Raftel. We - humans - along with some traitors caused such massive war and tore down the peace that was established here. Do you know where that holds us? We are at war and if we bring Raftel to our war - history is repeating itself. We will be the cause of its destruction."

Ann looked at Sab as if her words finally dawned in her mind - and yes, it did, however hard it is.

"We cannot get attached to them." Ann added. Sab nodded solemnly at her twin sister. "Even if they seem to be trustworthy." Her words were mumbled but Sab heard it nonetheless.

"We have to tell Luffia, but not now."

Ann nodded at what Sab said. They cannot tell Luffia right away for fear of her announcing such plans to anyone.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

After encountering the human princesses, Kidd was forced to face Marco. It is rare for him to visit Beogia unless something urgent is happening.

Kidd saw him carrying a huge portrait. It must be a painting.

"I am not expecting this visit, Marco." Kidd said suspiciously at the blond High Prince. Their relationship might be labeled as good friends but it does not mean Kidd is not suspicious of what mischief Marco has in mind. It is the very same reason of how they are friends that sometimes he does not trust the glint of amusement in Marco's blue eyes.

"Is that a proper way of welcoming a good friend, yoi?" Marco asked.

"If the reason is of nonsense, then yes, it is."

Marco only laughed at what Kidd told him. They had known each other for years since they were young, albeit a little age difference.

Marco was born several years before Kidd and a decade later did Zoro came into this world.

"I brought something, a gift for you, my friend, yoi. I am quite satisfied with my work of art." Marco gestured about the wrapped portrait. Kidd nodded in appreciation. He knew that Marco's paintings are pure work of art. He made most of the portraits Kidd possessed.

Yet, Kidd is wary of this gift. He knew that despite being friends, Marco never gifts his paintings easily except for occasions. There is no celebration worthy of being gifted a painting, so why is Marco being generous today?

"Why are you giving me this painting, if I may ask?"

"Because I know it is something you will want, yoi. I also made one for Zoro which I will be giving to him later."

Kidd nodded and accepted the gift. He is tempted to open the gift, but he shook the idea off. He will be unwrapping it later.

Kidd commanded a servant to carry the huge portrait to his chambers. He, then, gestured Marco to follow him so he could offer a Sake. They found themselves enjoying the good scenery at the balcony with cups of Sake to share.

"You have been stressed lately, Kidd. Do not dare to deny this fact, because you know it is foolish to deny it."

"Stressed? There's nothing to be concerned about. I am not worried about the upcoming attacks that our sworn enemy might throw at us."

"Oh, yes indeed. With your power and abilities, I doubt anyone will be willing to meet you in battle, but that is not what I am referring to, yoi. You might not be afraid of battle, but you are afraid of facing the truth."

Kidd glared at the blond High Prince. He knew where the conversation is going and right now, he regretted inviting him in.

"Truth of what?"

"The human princesses." A growl escaped from Kidd. It seems that Achilles is not alone in hammering the truth into Kidd's mind. "It is quite shocking when I found out that my mate is human." Marco openly said. Kidd envied him for daring to utter such thing and accepting it as if he already knew from the very beginning.

"You should understand my sentiments, Marco. You were in the same position as I did." The previous High Kings and High Queens of the Beast Kingdoms died because of that war. Marco is no exception.

"I am well aware of how the war caused endless grief to all of us, but I am willing to accept it."

"Yes, you are willing, but is she as willing as you are?" Marco fell silent at Kidd's question. Ann is the least trusting of the three and despite accepting a conversation towards Marco, he could still feel the hesitance and the wall that he cannot break - wall she carefully built.

"I am in no hurry. I am patiently waiting for her to open up to me. Currently, I am satisfied in seeing she is safe, away from any harm and danger, yoi."

"You are uttering nonsense!"

"It is hard to accept it, yes. But this is reality and the present, yoi. We cannot escape our fate."

"You are talking about yours, not mine!" Kidd is dead set in escaping this. Escaping reality and Marco can only shake his head. He cannot force Kidd in accepting this fate, but he wished Kidd will accept it as soon as possible because Marco knew no one can escape their fate.

"I suppose I should bid farewell now, yoi." Kidd only nodded as a form of acknowledgment. He does not have words to deliver to the blond High Prince, especially his mind is not set on the current subject. "I hope you find my gift satisfying. I hope to see the portrait in the walls of the palace, but I reckoned you might want to hang it privately in your chamber instead."

Kidd scowled at Marco's words. What does he mean by that?

Before he could ask the meaning behind his words, Marco left immediately which leaves Kidd pondering about the portrait.

Curiosity won over him as he walked towards his chambers where the portrait is at.

He stood in front of the wrapped portrait as if contemplating whether to open it or not. In the end, he ripped the cover apart and the instant his eyes fell on the portrait, a wave of different emotions flooded him.

Yes, the portrait is beautiful, or even beyond that.

It shows a woman sitting on a hill, bright rays of the sun illuminating her surroundings. It also shows the pixies almost as if dancing around her. She is wearing a white and blue haltered strap dress embedded with shining specks of dust. Her hair is swayed by the breeze of wind. Atop her head is a shining silver tiara with diamonds.

She is like a fairy.

Kidd appreciated the beauty of the painting and more so, the beauty of the woman in the portrait.

The woman in the portrait is Sab. Kidd wanted to fly towards Marco and confront him of gifting a portrait of a human and he even expected Kidd to hang this portrait in the walls of the palace!

He will not do such a thing!

Out of rage, Kidd lifted his hands, claws ready to rip the portrait but when his hands are a mere inch before ripping the portrait, he stopped. He cannot find enough strength to rip it apart especially when he stared at the smiling eyes of the woman.

Kidd shook his head to clear it out of such nonsense and gathered any will left in him to rip the portrait, but he still can't.

"Argh!" He shouted in frustration. Instead of ripping the portrait, he ripped the curtains of his chambers which made way for the rays of the sun to illuminate the room. He looked at the portrait again and sighed.

He sat right in front of the portrait. The more he stares at it, the more frustrated he becomes. He gave up trying to force himself in destroying it, but the disapproving and very conflicted scowl is still evident in his face.

He diverted his gaze away from her portrait and chose to delve his mind towards the creator of the portrait. Marco had mentioned he created a portrait for Zoro as well. Does that mean that Zoro's mate is the youngest human princess?

Kidd scowled upon remembering the annoying human princess.

A knock on the door woke Kidd from his musings. He saw Killer and Achilles entered the already opened chamber. His trusted Warrior Commander was about to utter a word when all of a sudden, his attention was diverted to the huge portrait.

The size is something anyone can notice. Killer did not ask, but the way he looked at Kidd, he is clearly asking about the portrait.

"Marco gave it to me." Kidd answered and that is more than enough for Killer to understand.

_Such a marvelous portrait should be hanged in the walls of the palace, Your highness._

Kidd growled at Achilles.

_Oh, but such beauty might cause the servants of the palace to be mesmerized all day. They might choose to stare at it forever._

Another strong growl escaped Kidd. Deep inside him, the idea of anyone staring at this portrait with lust does not do well with him. A strong possessive feeling burst into him.

_But I cannot openly blame you to keep this to yourself._

Kidd did not answer. He has no answer for now because he knew, he cannot accept it.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"A portrait?" Zoro asked incredulously to Marco. The visit quite surprised the green-haired High Prince because is not expecting Marco to visit.

Marco's visits are usually for sparring and other important matters, yet today, he visits to present a gift.

"Yes. I also gave one to Kidd earlier on." Marco said. Just like Kidd's portrait, Zoro's is also wrapped.

"Alright. Let me see it."

Marco let Zoro open the wrap and as the portrait slowly unveils, he carefully examined Zoro's expression.

He bears a look of surprise, bewilderment, amazement as well as confusion.

"Such a marvelous image, don't you agree, yoi?"

As soon as Zoro gained his composure, he looked at Marco with a small scowl.

"Why give it to me?"

"It seems right doing so, yoi."

"I could understand if you gave something like this to Kidd, and it will not surprise me if you created one for your own, but both you and Kidd are destined to be mates with the twins whereas I am not."

"You do not feel anything for Luffia? Anything at all?"

Zoro fell silent because, in fact, he felt some sort of connection to Luffia. The only reason why he denies it is because he already bears the mark. The mark should have lit up or there should also be a mark in Luffia's back, but he did not see anything unusual.

More than two decades ago, Zoro found himself with a mark at his back, but he found no memory as to where his mate is or how he found her.

What he only knew is that his memory of his mate was stolen.

Every dragon, once their destined mate is born, they will immediately feel it, and as if in a trance of homing instinct, they will travel as far as they could until they find their mate and put a mark on them.

This mark will not disappear. After marking their mate, the dragon will let their mate grow up until fate works its way for the two to meet and as soon as the meeting happens, their mark should glow and there should be a connection.

As for Zoro, he does not remember anything at all.

 _Your memories of your mate were stolen. Only whoever stole it can give it back._ Those were the words of Dracule Mihawk when he saw the mark at Zoro's back.

When Zoro met Luffia, he felt a little connection and he hoped she is the one, yet she did not show any unusual reaction towards Zoro. This disappointed the High Prince, but still, he can feel the connection no matter how small it is.

"It might sound ridiculous and absurd but they came here on the same day bearing such connection to us, yoi. Three of them! Isn't it a little too coincidental that three High Princes - for all the years we exist haven't found their mates and all of a sudden, they came here!"

"Are you implying that Luffia is my mate?"

"It is possible, yoi."

Zoro snorted loudly. He does not want to let his hopes up when he knows it might not happen at all.

"She does not feel anything at all! There are no marks at her back!"

"I still think you should be open to the idea that she might be."

"She might not be.' Zoro countered.

"You cannot be sure when your memories are stolen."

"I am hoping of trying to get it back in the Sacred Midnight. The magic is strong at that time. I might be able to get back what was stolen from me." Zoro is determined to get it back no matter what.

He failed each year because his determination has not been firm enough to cast the magic of tracing his memories, but right now, he has to give his best in getting his stolen memories.

He has to know where his mate it and why his memories are stolen.

"I wish you the best in tracing it back, yoi."

"And I wish you the best as well in convincing your mate to trust you."

Marco smiled warmly at Zoro at the mention of his mate.

"Ann is slowly letting me approach and I am in no hurry as well."

Zoro nodded in understanding to Marco. He felt envy towards his connection to his mate and how Marco is fully accepting it. Zoro wished his situation is nothing like this. He is kept in the dark and he hated not knowing anything that concerns him the most.

"My situation is not hopeless. Kidd is."

A small laugh escaped from Zoro. Kidd's struggles are not easy, especially now.

"He is bearing such a heavy mindset, but at least, he is not like me. I am the most hopeless out of the three of us."

Marco did not say anything anymore and nodded. All he can do for now is to wish his friend and fellow High Prince the best.


	19. Sliver of Hope

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The twins agreed to spar with each other. They need to get their bodies in shape, preparing themselves for the war that they have to face. They cannot remain here in Raftel forever. It is only a matter of time before they must return to the Human Realm.

With the Peacekeeper's permission, they can use the training grounds of Central Palace. There were a few people also training and one moment, they will pause to look at the three princesses and bow as a form of respect. The three will wave at them and smile before continuing their planned activity.

"It's been some time since we last did good sparring. Don't you think so, Sab?" Ann's smile held confidence as she found herself swinging her pipe for a good measure.

Sab smirked evilly. A rare occurrence since the smirk indicates there is an evil side inside her despite the angelic look.

"Oh, so you badly wanted to lose to me again?" She taunted at Ann.

"No. I badly wanted to see you lose." Ann grinned. They circled each other, measuring each other like a predator to prey.

Luffia is familiar with this situation. She was always the witness to their battles and keeping a count of it. She felt excited as she will be witnessing another one.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! BATTLE! BATTLE!" Luffia shouted excitedly. Her shouts also took the attention of those who are using the training grounds. They felt curious about a friendly battle between the twins, so each of them started to gather around the human princesses.

"Alright. Luffia, what is the current score?" Ann asked.

"105 Wins, 105 Losses, 200 ties."

The twins nodded at each other.

"30 minutes, warm-up. Then off we go to battle." Sab said.

"Of course."

Words spread like wildfire about the ongoing sparring battle. Whispers were carried from one creature to another until it arrived in the High Princes' ears and even to the Peacekeeper.

"The twins are battling each other right now?" Thatch exclaimed in excitement.

"We should witness it." Izou said. Marco nodded and curious about what will happen. Aside from that, he is curious to see what the twins are capable of.

So the three of them with Haruta in tow proceed to the training grounds in Central Palace. Up above, they saw a huge crowd gathered around the twins, whispering to each other and some are betting on who is going to win.

As for Kidd, he reacted quite differently.

"The human princesses are holding a battle against each other in the training grounds of the Central Palace. Others say that Princess Ann might win."

"I don't see a reason why you are telling me this." Kidd said to Killer, making the Warrior Commander suppress the desire to sigh. The High Prince is still adamant when it comes to anything related to humans.

"Aren't you curious about how humans spar?"

Kidd contemplated for a moment before silently standing up and prepared himself to fly to the Central Palace. It is mainly the curiosity that drove him to see such a spectacle. Nothing more.

As for Zoro, as soon as he heard the twins are going to hold a battle, he also felt curious towards it so he asked Yosaku and Johnny to accompany him.

The Central Palace's training grounds were full of crowd and the audience encircled around. The three princesses did not mind as they are used to it. Cresta's soldiers usually surround them, cheering them on while they spar. This crowd is nothing new to them.

They stood in front of one another, their pipes are ready as their weapons. Meanwhile, Luffia stood in the middle of the twins, staring at them innocently, feeling relaxed even though the atmosphere is somewhat tense.

"On your position!" Luffia called out in a serious tone. The twins held their weapons tighter, awaiting the signal. "Fight!"

Ann was the first one to make a move, dashing as fast as she could while swinging her pipe at her twin sister. Sab positioned herself to block the heavy strike from the right. They held the endurance test of who will back away from the first blow.

"You're slacking, sister." Ann taunted. She smartly moved her right foot to kick Sab in the ribs. The blond woman defended the low kick quite well. "It seems to me you are ready to lose."

Sab smirked a little before answering.

"I don't think so, sister." She taunted. With precision, she swung her pipe overhead and Ann docked - a move Sab has been waiting as she swiftly sent a kick to her jaw which Ann narrowly dodged making her back away. "So, you were saying?"

Ann lowly growled at Sab as she dashed again, left hand trying to make a hook which Sab dodged. Soon, the two of them exchanged heavy blows.

Witnessing this, the newly arrived High Princes nodded, appreciating their swift movements. They are great fighters for humans.

"Go, Ann! Go, Sab!" Luffia cheered while eating an apple.

"Whose side are you on?' Zoro asked. He stood beside Luffia, watching the spectacle and right beside him are Kidd and Marco.

"Both of them, of course!"

All of them kept their silence as they watched how the twins are exchanging one blow after another. Ann is slightly in advantage when it comes to brute strength but when it comes to precise battle counters. Sab is winning.

The exchange went on, and when Sab was kicked on the ground, it startled Kidd a little as he saw a gash on her knees. They all thought she would lose since Ann is already dashing forward for another strike yet Sab proved that she will not go down easily.

"Oh, good move." Luffia said.

Sab growled loudly, almost like an animal as she countered Ann's strike with a heavy punch on the jaw sending the older twin a couple of meters back.

Ann immediately recovered and growled at her twin sister for the heavy punch.

"Nice punch!" Luffia loudly appreciated.

"Fuck, are you trying to mangle my face?!" Ann cursed out loud to Sab.

"What about you? Are you trying to break my ribs?!" She countered, also angry at her twin sister.

"You are so going to lose." Ann hissed.

"I'd like to see you try, sister!" Sab growled.

They launched heavy strikes - one after the other, shouting profanities no one thought the twins are capable of. Words coming from their mouths are nothing but insults towards the other, making the audience stare in disbelief.

"Wow, such an intense fight. They have amazing battle instincts." Thatch praised. The humans are inferior in brute strength but they still have remarkable moves worth praising about.

"Given a few more training, they will be far more efficient." Zoro said. They continued to watch the fight between the twins. Their sight sometimes fell to the youngest human princess wondering if she also has the same battle instincts as the twins.

The fight is on a stalemate.

They could never tell who will win.

Marco is amazed by seeing how Ann can fight like this. He felt proud. He wondered if Ann were granted the power of the beast, Marco could only imagine how powerful she can be.

As for Kidd, he wonders how Sab can fight like this. The growls she did during the fights made her almost like a predator launching at its prey. She calculated how to launch attacks where it is needed. Truly an instinct of a predator.

Zoro can only watch the twins and sometimes, his gaze would turn to Luffia who was fidgeting while standing, looking intensely at the twins fighting intensely at the moment. Her intense stare made Zoro think she is thinking of jumping to join the fight.

And Zoro's thoughts are right.

The twins are focused on the fight, both dashing towards the other, ready for their own strike when all of a sudden a figure from the crown dashed faster than anyone could imagine.

The twins were not able to defend against the figure and it was too late for them to notice.

Ann could vaguely register how a swift kick sent her flying.

Sab looked at what transpired but before she could fully realize the entire situation, she found herself being attacked by a pipe sending her a few meters back.

The crowd gasped at the sudden appearance of this person who dared to interrupt the outstanding match.

"Luffia! You little devil!" Ann forced herself to stand up. She glared at her youngest sister who is currently grinning, not caring about the anger coming from the eldest. Ann noticed Luffia is holding her pipe.

"LUFFIA!" Another shout resonated, and this time, it came from Sab who was glaring at her youngest sister Despite her patience, it was sent away by this unwanted intervention.

"Shishishi!" Luffia openly laughed at the angry shouts of her sister, and with a swift movement, she dashed forward to attack Ann.

Ann was slightly surprised by this and she barely defended herself but as soon as she regained her senses, she began striking back.

Luffia dodged it with swiftness and flexibility that seems impossible, but for her, it is.

Sab also began to move as she tried attacking both of her sisters.

"Don't dare forget about me!" Sab shouted as she also attacked Ann after sending a kick to luffia.

The battle became three-way. They attacked each other as if they were enemies but in the end, Luffia sent twins a few meters back and shouted: "I won!"

"You cheated!" Sab said while panting.

"Hahaha! I still won!" Luffia happily answered back.

"I can't believe you interrupted our battle!" Ann is less than angry, but she is still angry that Luffia interrupted their battle.

The twins can only sight and they decided to end this. As the twins looked around, they realized so many creatures encircled and served as an audience.

"AAH!" A shout startled all of them.

They looked at the source of the voice and they saw Chopper's shocked expression.

"What are you all doing? You just healed your injuries and you are already wearing new ones! The three of you are not allowed any strenuous activities for the next few days!" The three injured humans looked at Chopper horrified and unbelieving at the healer's words. "And that includes training and sparring!"

The three are crestfallen upon hearing Chopper's words. But true to what the healer said, the twins have new bruises.

Without any regards, Chopper dragged the three of them towards his manor to treat their injuries. Soon, the crowd dispersed as the entertainment is already over.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_It was that castle again..._

_The same castle that haunted Zoro for so long. It was burned at the back of his mind, haunting him, reminding him of his lost memory. He knew for sure that this castle has something to do with his lost memory and maybe, a little hope started to blossom in Zoro's - that if he finds out about this castle, he will be able to find a better way to get his memory back._

_He always had the urge to get his memory back, but his determination this time became fiercer because that particular castle is not the only one haunting him._

_These past few days, the mere presence of Luffia haunts him. Feelings he buried deep down started to appear. It is exhausting as the more he starts to entertain such ideas, the more questions start to form, making him even more confused and lost._

_The haunting is not only when he is awake, but also when he is asleep._

_Just like tonight._

_It was the same castle. As soon as Zoro was lulled to sleep, he immediately found himself in front of the huge castle - in his dragon form - flying in front of the balcony._

_He willed himself to change into his human form and the mere fact that he did made him surprised. The dream is surreal, almost as if his physical form is right here. He stood in the balcony, unsure of what to do._

_The light footsteps woke Zoro from his questions. As he turned his head towards the person coming towards him, he saw a beautiful woman holding a baby. For some reason, he can't see the woman's face. The woman stood a couple of meters away from Zoro. but he paid no thought to the distance. Rather, his attention was on the sleeping baby._

_His mark started to heat up and as soon as it did, so as the baby's. The heat must have woken the baby as it started to wail. Her dark eyes darted toward Zoro's and she stopped crying. She smiled at Zoro like an angel that she is._

_Zoro felt his breath stopped upon gazing at the baby's smile. Her hand started to point at Zoro's direction as if she wanted to get close to him. Zoro started to walk towards the baby, his eyes never left the baby's eyes as he is afraid that she might be gone the moment he blinks._

_As soon as he stepped closer, the woman holding the baby stepped back._

_Another step forward and the woman started to step another as well, maintaining a safe distance away from Zoro's._

_"Why are you taking her away from me?!" Zoro shouted angrily at the woman holding the baby. Deep inside him, he thinks that the mere presence of the baby represents his lost memory. It frustrates him that every time he tried to get closer to it, some sort of force is keeping it away from him._

_The woman shook her head and took another step away from Zoro. As soon as the baby felt that the distance is getting as far away from Zoro, she started to cry - crying for Zoro to take her._

_"No! I will not allow you to take her away from me!" Zoro shouted yet the woman looked at him with sympathy but she shook her head again this time. Zoro felt hopeless._

_Why is this woman trying to take her away from him? Is it possible she is also responsible for his lost memory?_

_"Please... " his voice is begging the woman. He sounded so helpless upon gazing at the woman's retreating form. "Don't take her away from me."_

_When the woman did not respond, Zoro panicked, even more, when the woman started to ignore him._

_"No! What do you want from me?! You can't do this! You have no right to take away my mate!"_

_His shouts fell to deaf ears, the woman holding the baby never responded. Zoro is helpless while looking at the retreating form of the woman. When Zoro once again begged not to take her away from him, he saw the woman's eyes, full of worry and the last thing he remembered is the mark that he and his mate shared._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia felt her whole back burning. More than she felt before. She was fast asleep, lulled in the weather of the night when all of a sudden, she felt the burning sensation. She immediately woke up and was thankful her sisters are still sleeping.

She felt hot and too warm so she sought the waters to keep the sensation away. Sweats broke out from her as she walked towards the bathroom, stripping off her sweat-soaked clothes until she is stark naked.

"Why do I feel hot?" She asked herself but she has no answer to that question, yet the burning sensation kept increasing. Luffia slowly descended to the pool of cold water, hoping it could lower the temperature she is feeling, but deep down herself, she felt that this kind of coldness will not be enough to quench the hotness as it came from the deepest part of her soul.

The bathroom contains a huge mirror at her back. As her back was reflected in the mirror, she failed to notice a huge glowing mark - similar to Zoro's, faint yet glowing, and as time passed by, the mark slowly disappeared as if it turned invisible on her back, leaving no trace at all.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Somewhere in Cresta..._

"How are the troops? Are they armed?" Akainu asked with coldness in his voice. his stature and his demeanor send messages of how he rules as a tyrant. His word will always be the rules, expected to be obeyed with no remarks.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thousands of troops are ready to invade the Dark Forest. They are waiting for your command." A soldier stated as he bowed to the usurper. Fear visible in his tone and it seems Akainu appreciated how these men feared him.

Fear is for the weak and they fear those who are strong... Which only proves Akainu's power. Only someone who has power can initiate fear. Only those who are strong can dominate and rule.

"Good. I want all the magicians trained as well. Make sure they are prepared to penetrate the defenses of the Dark Forest where the abominations reside."

"Pardon my question, Your Majesty, but what kind of creatures are we going to fight?" The question fell to deaf ears for Akainu deemed it not necessary to provide information to those who will only serve as cannon fodders.

"Gather the soldiers. I have something important to tell them right now."

Hearing those words as an answer, the soldier immediately left to obey the command of the King. It did not take too long to gather the soldiers. Akainu smiled upon seeing capable men, men who will help him wipe the power in Raftel.

He stood in front of the soldiers with his head held up high. His gaze bore to the soldiers standing straight as a rod.

"Soldiers! You might be wondering why we are preparing for war when the Cresta has fallen." The soldiers are silent but they all nodded at their king. "There is a bigger war we have to win. War against the abominations and monsters lurking in the Dark Forest. Monsters capable of wiping the entire human race and the Cresta Royal Family is the big thorn - protecting those abominations! This war is justice for humanity! We are to wipe them all and ensure the humanity is safe from their clutches!"

The soldiers agreed, cheered upon the word of justice, clanking their shields as a form of agreement as they chant: "King Akainu! King Akainu! Human Justice! Human Justice!"

Akainu felt satisfied upon the result of his words of encouragement. He felt how the soldiers are eager for blood, and all he has to do is to ensure that those blood will belong to Raftel.

"Zehahaha. Such a magnificent sight! I cannot wait for the doom of Raftel!" Akainu did not have to turn his head and verify the presence right behind him. It was Teach.

"Hmph. We still need more magicians and capable fighters."

"If it is capable fighters you wanted, there are a lot of them imprisoned in Inferno." Teach answered. His brethren and some of his companions during the war he caused are still imprisoned. He has to ensure to free them.

"How would you free them if they are in Raftel? Do you think it is easy to break through the barrier?" Akainu knew too well that Raftel's defenses are hard to break. Whitebeard and the remaining royalties ensured that it will not break so easily, lest they would have been invaded now.

"Zehahaha. As soon as we get the key from her, then breaking the barrier of Inferno will be easy."

Akainu only nodded, but doubt still lingers in his mind, regardless, they will still break Raftel and its rulers.

"We need Cresta's princesses. They must have been entrusted with the key we needed. They must be captured!" Akainu might have believed that they are dead, but he knew too well that Rouge and Roger will not be as confident if their daughters are dead.

The princesses must have been in Raftel!

"They are still alive. The men I sent to kill them were killed off. The link was severed. Zehahah. Whitebeard must have known something to protect them."

Akainu walked away from Teach, his fist formed into a lump of lava, scorching hot, blazing like his anger.

"Whitebeard, you still stand in my way, protecting the princesses! If we can't capture them, they are best to be dead! Send more men to Raftel! We have to kill them!"

Teach's grin grew wider, exposing his crooked teeth. His eyes flared with so much evil in them.

"Zehahaha. I already did."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann stared at the beautiful scenery available in front. Despite staying here for weeks, the sight still keeps her mesmerized. Her eyes focused on the blue sky. Its color vaguely reminds her of someone - someone she does not want to think of yet the mere existence of him keeps crawling back to her mind.

And the kiss...

They might not have spoken of the said incident, but Ann finds her mind wandering of such feeling. A feeling she tried burying deep down her heart. She despised herself for longing in such feeling and wondering how it must feel to savor it again.

No... She shouldn't be thinking of such audacity! She has no time to get attached emotionally in this world especially to its people. There are matters she needs to be taking priorities of.

"You seemed to be deep in thoughts." A voice resonated beside her. It was Sab, also overlooking the scenery. The three of them were not allowed strenuous physical activities as per Chopper's instructions. They are forbidden to train.

"That's not always been my good point." Ann said. Like Luffia, she does not like to think too much, yet here she is pondering in deep thoughts and asking questions she does not even know if she wants answers or not.

"No, it's not but you do like to overthink once in a while." The twins shared a smile at each other. Soon, their attention was drawn by someone. Visitors. As they looked at the visitors from the balcony, they found out it was Thatch and Haruta.

Both Warrior Commanders looked up at the balcony, waving their arms at the twins, but soon they were distracted by Luffia, greeting them.

"We should see them downstairs." Sab said. Ann nodded, yet hesitant. In her mind, words continued to replay.

Words from Izou.

_I am special... But why?_

It is one of her questions. At the back of her mind, there is a small voice telling her she knows, but yet she refused to tolerate the idea.

An idea seems impossible - that is what she thinks.

Ann once again shook her head away from such thoughts.

"Thatch! Thatch! Can you transform? Can you do it for me?" Luffia's loud excited voice echoed in the manor.

"Hmm, I can." just as the twins arrived, Thatch transformed his arm into scaled claws of a dragon, brown scales wrapped around his arm. It took the human princesses in surprise.

"Are you like Zoro?" Luffia asked again as she looked at the arm.

"No. He is quite different. I am of Dragonoid, it means I can only transform my body to reflect a dragon's body, but I cannot grow into their size."

Luffia nodded, excitement still evident in her round eyes as she stared at Thatch. Soon, Thatch's attention was diverted to the twins. He smiled at them as if they are his friends.

"Yo!" Such informal greeting coming from a Warrior Commander, yet they do not mind it. They stayed long enough in Raftel to know some of their attitudes.

"Hello Thatch. What brings you here?" Ann asked away, direct to the point.

"Hi, Ann! We have nothing to do so we decided to pay a visit." Haruta answered with a smile.

"I want to explore more! Can you accompany us?" Luffia decided to ask. Staying in one place has never been her forte and this is a chance to get out and do something exciting.

"May we remind you that the last time you explored, it almost cost us our lives?" Sab asked in a cold tone which made Luffia silent. For now, there is no way to get out and explore other places. The only place they can visit without getting reprimanded by Chopper is the Central Palace.

"I never thought that you are good fighters. Many were impressed with how you displayed such prowess." Haruta said in an attempt to change the topic of conversation. They are walking out of the manor. Chopper is out with Robin so no one is present in the manor aside from the three human princesses.

"Sadly, it was ruined by someone." Ann glared at Luffia who grinned widely at her eldest sister.

"I was bored watching you two enjoy the fight, so I have to join. Besides, in a real battle, you might not know when the other enemy will appear to sever your head." They sometimes hate Luffia's reasoning. She provides reason right on track, straight and direct to the point.

"Quite a fight! We all loved it." Haruta exclaimed. The twins only grinned, satisfied with their words of appreciation.

"Izou would love to organize the celebration here in Central Palace. Could you believe it? We have been together for a century! Time sure flies by." Thatch's smile widens at the mention of his own mate. His eyes sparkled like a diamond and his emotions were evident how much he loves Izou.

"They used to be at each other's throat." Haruta mentioned. This took the curiosity of the three humans and their eyes asked for more information. "They used to be in denial about being mates. Izou refused to believe a brute man and a fool like Thatch is her mate."

"Oi!" A complaint left from Thatch's mouth but Haruta continued.

"They used to bicker a lot and insult each other. They never failed to amuse everyone."

"Then what brought them to admit that they are mates?" Sab asked. It is surprising there is a story behind the two of them before they are together.

"Thatch almost died and that was the start of their admittance." The three looked at Thatch who smiled with confidence yet there is an uncomfortable twitch upon the mention of his near-death experience.

"But you are alive. That's all that matters, isn't it?" Luffia smiled at Thatch, letting him know that the past is not all it matters.

"It happened more than a century ago and while I hated that incident, I am in a way thankful for it since it brought Izou and I together."

Their love for each other reminded the three human princesses of their parents' love. Their parents are a living example of what true love really means.

"Things happened for reasons. It will lead us somewhere. Your arrival here means something." Haruta said.

The three human princesses looked at Haruta. They sensed that she would like to deliver a clear message. A message that concerns the three of them.

"Means something?" Sab asked.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything at all? Your connection towards - "

"Haruta!" Thatch's annoyed voice resonated. His eyes warning Haruta to hold her tongue. Ann frowned at this. She is curious as to what Haruta wanted to tell them. She felt it is important.

"What is it? Connection to what?" Ann asked away, but deep down her, she had suspicions of what that connection is. Some part of her is screaming for the obvious answers but her mind refused to believe it. The word is already right there, but she refuses to believe it.

"You're about to say something." Sab glared at Thatch for interfering but the Warrior Commander held his ground. His eyes revealed something - a sort of helplessness in the situation.

"It is not our place to tell you. What I can guarantee is this information will not harm you - no far from it but we do not have the right to tell you." Thatch answered, his eyes pleading the twins not to ask more. He wanted to tell them yet he shouldn't. He should let the High Princes tell them themselves.

The twins looked at each other and nodded solemnly. Silence ensured them until Luffia's voice rang to their ears.

"I know what it is." All of them looked at Luffia as she grinned at all of them. No faltering in her words and it amazes Thatch and Haruta, yet there is doubt if she really knows what it is.

"You do?" The question is full of doubt as it came from Ann. Even Sab is doubting it.

"Of course! But I am not telling..." Luffia stuck her tongue out, teasing the twin who did not appreciate it.

"Whatever. If none of you will tell us, then it must not be important." Ann finally said to them. Then she walked her way towards the Central Palace. Sab followed suit to her twin sister as Luffia chuckled to herself. She turned towards Haruta and Thatch. She flashed a smile at them before following her sisters. The two Warrior Commanders stared at the youngest human princess with confusion but said nothing.

They remained where they are, pondering on what Luffia said.

"She surprises me more times than I expected." Haruta said.

"Indeed. She's smarter than what she lets on." Thatch muttered.

"They have the right to know. I just don't understand why Marco still won't tell her."

"I told you it is not our place to tell them. We might cause more damage than we intended to. Besides, Ann still does not fully trust us."

"But she's opening up to us slowly, isn't she?" The two of them stayed where they are, still discussing, while the sisters are quite far ahead.

On their way to Central Palace, Ann feels a little uncomfortable, as if something is not right. There is something in the atmosphere that she can't explain. She looked back, seeing Thatch and Haruta discussing while looking at them - on what, she does not know but she's getting a bad feeling from this.

Then it happened.

A blur of creature got past them. Ann reacted on time, reaching for her pipe to deflect the attacker who was aiming for Luffia.

It turns out she's not the only one who felt the tension in the air as Sab also did the same to the attacker. It was a Harpy - a creature from Ipraecia.

"The Princesses!" The sudden attack of the Harpy alerted the Warrior Commanders who hurried to the scene. This only made the Harpy anxious and desperate so it launched a series of attacks towards the three of them. Ann was quick to pull the knife she has and buried it deep down the creature's stomach, halting the sharp claws directed towards Luffia.

Blood splattered on the ground and sprayed towards Ann's hands, soiling it with hues of red. It was mortifying now that she thinks about it. The blood on the ground would have been Luffia's had they not been quick to defend themselves.

The commotion alerted many creatures around and it also alerted Marco who was not far from where the scene is. He sensed that Ann was in danger and hurried towards where she is only to find the attacker on the ground with a knife on its stomach, barely alive.

There's unexplainable anger deep in Marco's soul upon looking at the creature who dared to attack his mate and her sisters. It was unforgivable - that may be the case, but he must set that aside.

"Ann, are you - " He stops right there and then before he could approach her. She stepped back upon hearing his voice and her eyes - Marco can't explain how he felt upon seeing the emotions reflected in her eyes. She was looking at him as if he's an enemy. The sliver of hope he slowly built towards her crumbled at that instance.

"Ann! Are you alright?" It was Sab who approached her. None of them is hurt which is the most important right now.

Luffia remained silent, her usual carefree demeanor is gone while looking at the barely alive creature.

"Die, humans! Y-You d-deserve to die! Y-You have no place here!" The Harpy muttered, further adding fuel to Marco's rage.

"You're about to die for the sin you committed. Attacking them is forbidden, had we not made that clear already?" Marco's voice eerily calm, his blue eyes are intensely glaring at the Harpy who is quivering in fear upon looking at the Phoenix's eyes. Eyes full of dominating power, piercing her soul. "Send this to the dungeon. We will interrogate her later." Marco commanded Thatch and Haruta who nodded while carrying the Harpy towards Ipraecia's dungeons.

As soon as the attacker was carried away, the creatures surrounding them can't help but stare at the princesses. Their stares are making Ann uncomfortable, making her feel as if one of them will step forward and try to claim the lives of her sisters - her family.

"It would be best if I escort you back to Chopper's manor for you to take a rest. I know this is not a pleasant experience. This will be taken care of." Marco's voice is sincere, full of worry while he stares at Ann.

"I don't think that is necessary, Your Highness." Ann's voice turned colder than ever, piercing Marco's heart. He could withstand physical pain, but not the way she looks at him. Her eyes reflect nothing but distrust, a coldness that can freeze Marco's heart, shattering it to pieces. It was unbearable.

"Ann..." He tried to call out but stopped when he looked at her eyes again. This time, it reflected those that have been betrayed - as if Marco betrayed her trust, the sliver of trust she gave, shattered into the dust.

Sensing the tension, Sab decided to step up.

"We apologize for what happened. We will be on our way now." She said before leaving with her sisters, leaving Marco along with the creatures around.

When they are no longer around to hear Marco and the others, the High Prince decided to speak.

" _She_ is my mate. No one and I meant this. No one can harm her and if any of you decides to do that, prepare for your deaths!" His anger is flaring, blue flames flickering from his body. When the creatures all bowed before him, shivering in fear, he left.

There was no need to ask who he was referring to. It was obvious. It's none other than Ann.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann's mind is a mess. She can't describe what she's feeling right now after almost killing the Harpy. No, she does not regret it. If it means to save her sisters' life, she will do it a thousand times over if needed.

Far from regret, she feels sad, betrayed, hateful, everything is a mess inside her. She does not know what to feel upon seeing the Ipraecian's sigil on the Harpy's necklace, symbolizing that she came from Ipraecia.

She can't believe that it happened like that. All her doubts are coming back again. What if that had been planned? What if they are just toying with them?

Aside from those doubts, there's this feeling of deep sadness - guilt upon seeing the blood of the creature soaking her hands in hues of red. It was as if her existence, her race is what drove these creatures to do what they did.

"Ann..." Sab called out. "Are you mad at Marco?"

Is she? Ann doesn't know. Her lack of response made Sab sigh.

"He's not the one to blame for what happened."

"I don't know anymore." She answered her sister before taking a seat at the nearby rock in the backyard of the manor. "Everything is wrong, Sab. Everything."

Sab can agree on that. Nothing has been right since they came here. What they caused is nothing but trouble. Before Sab could form a response, they heard someone called for Ann. It was Chopper who hurried home as soon as he heard what happened.

"Ann!" The twins looked at Chopper who approached them along with someone Ann does not want to see. "Marco wants to talk to you."

Sab can feel her sister tensing upon seeing the man and even though she wants to be with her sister as her support, she must let her deal with this.

Nodding to Ann, Sab left along with Chopper to leave the two of them alone.

"Is there anything I can do with you, High Prince Marco?" The formality in her voice hurts. Marco does not like this, he does not want her to feel guarded against him.

"Ann, you have my apologies for what happened. Anyone who dares to harm you will face nothing but death." His sincerity is making Ann feel worse. She was reminded with the Harpy she stabbed a few hours ago.

"Thank you. If there's nothing else you'd like to tell me, I wish to take a rest, Your Highness."

"Alright, if that is what you wish, yoi. Before you go, there is something I would like to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"What happened in the cave - "

"What happened there is nothing. It is not worth talking about." The words came from her felt like acid. She felt as if she swallowed a rock, but she has to say it.

 _You are being unfair to him..._ Another voice of reason was at the back of her mind reminding her of her selfishness.

Marco looked at her, feeling sad and disappointed at what she said, yet his eyes remained determined and firm.

"You might think it is not worth it, but it is for me, yoi." Ann was shocked when Marco said that. "I will not force you regarding the matter, but know this Ann: I don't give up easily."

"I d-don't know what you are talking about." A lie, she knows, and apparently, Marco is also aware of it.

"You do, my Princess. Yet you chose not to believe it, yoi."

_His Princess..._

Just hearing it is painful for Ann. Seeing the pained expression in her face, Marco's instincts kicked in, stepping forward to reach for her. This made her step back.

"You know, I will never do anything to hurt you. Never."

"But I am hurting now. Looking at you hurts." She said and this stabbed Marco's heart.

"Is there anything I can do to make you trust me?"

Ann is not sure how to answer that. Is there a way? She is not sure. She can't think at all.

"Good night, Your Highness." She uttered before leaving him alone, choosing to run.

As she walks away, Marco feels as if his world is crumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HEHEHE. For those who thinks that Sab and Kidd are the only ones complicated, then here's the complication for the other couples. LOL. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Disappearance

Sab saw Ann walking back to the manor from the backyard, her strides are long as if she's in a hurry to escape. When their eyes met, there are so many emotions in Ann's eyes that it almost overwhelmed Sab. Without a word, Ann walked past her sister, and not long after she did, Sab saw Marco flying away. Whatever they talked about did not result in anything good for either of them.

A sigh escaped her lips, then her eyes caught a familiar wolf walking towards her.

"Achilles. What are you doing here?"

_'Waiting for you...'_

"Why would you wait for me? Is there something you want from me?"

_'Nothing. I am just merely on guard in case someone decided to attack you.'_

Sab appreciated how Achilles is keeping her safe.

"Do not worry. I doubt there will be anyone to do that." But looking back to what they experienced earlier on, the statement might not be correct. There are still a lot of creatures who hated their presence.

_'Still, I can't help but worry for you, Princess.'_

"Princess? Why use such formality?" Sab sat on a nearby tree while talking to Achilles.

_'Aren't you a princess?'_

"I am, but I am not used to being called as such especially coming form you."

_'You should be prepared. After all, someday soon, you will be called Queen.'_

Sab stopped for a second then looked at the Wolf Lord who in turn stared back at her. Sab held questions in her eyes whilst Achilles stood unrelenting and confident as if he's waiting for her to ask the right questions.

"There is no kingdom that I will be Queen of." Sab said.

_'Are you sure?'_

Is she? Sab also asked herself of such a question. It just made her emotions complicated and Achilles' words make her feel as if he is trying to tell her something. Something important.

"Is there something you want me to know?"

_'Is there something you want to know?'_

Sab grew impatient being answered with questions as well. She needs answers.

But is she prepared for the answers? Sab sighed. It is now or never.

"What am I to this world? What am I to you? What am I to him?"

Achilles' eyes looked as if he is quite glad to hear such questions and Sab thought internally if she asked the right subjects.

_'You are to be High Queen of Beogia, mate to the current High Prince.'_

Sab gasped for breath upon hearing the answer. She already felt the connection and vague answers yet, hearing it from someone is different - almost a cold water waking her from doubts lingering in her mind.

"I am? But he hates me!"

_'He hates your kind for centuries. The hatred is still in his heart. Could you imagine the shock he must have experienced upon seeing you? For centuries, he wondered where his mate is, and you arrived in this world. Don't tell me you did not feel anything upon seeing him?'_

Sab looked back to her memories and yes, she realized how she felt drawn to the man. She felt how her heart beat faster and how she does not fear him at all. Even now that they are quite far away from each other, she can still feel the tug, pulling her towards him.

"Is that why he can't accept it? I am human?"

 _'He will come into terms with his emotions.'_ Will he? Sab doubts he will.

Silence engulfed them. Sab is in deep thought about what Achilles revealed to her. For some reason, it did not shock her at all, as if her heart already knew of it. She accepted it as natural as it sounded.

_'Do not falter. He does not hate you. He might not have accepted it openly, but deep down his heart, he did. In the Feast of Fortune, he was close to losing his temper upon seeing you were attacked.'_

Sab noticed it but at that time, she paid no mind to it. She even doubted if he was the one who sent the assassins. And the last news she heard was about the attackers being mercilessly killed in their dungeons.

"Did he kill the attackers?"

_'Yes. After all, no beast will let anyone hurt their mate.'_

Sab tried to process what Achilles said and she fell silent again. Achilles sensed that she needs time for herself and to think of what to do from this point forward.

_'I will leave you to ponder on this.'_

And he left her. Sab made no words to prevent Achilles from leaving because she knew she needs some time alone. She walked aimlessly away from the manor, towards the forest nearby.

Forests calmed her. Is it also because of her connection to Kidd? She dreamed once about his Silver Steel Throne. She dreamed of touching it, and how the seat for the High Queen is calling her. Now it was clear as daylight, this is because she is his mate.

Sab continued to walk aimlessly, not paying attention to her surroundings. She did not notice Kidd standing not far from her.

He looked at her, confused as to why she looked so disturbed. She walked in nowhere in particular - aimlessly walking and she failed to notice she is taking a path directly towards him. A sigh left her and Kidd can't help but question why she had such a long sigh, and what for.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice came out as harsh as the words sound and this woke Sab from her thoughts. She looked at the man in front of her. He is as handsome as the day she first saw him.

Achilles' words rang in her head as she looked into his reddish-brown eyes.

Sab tried to brace herself.

"Nowhere." She said. That was all she could muster as an answer. What could she have said anyway? Nothing.

Kidd seemed to be not convinced of her answer, but he said nothing. They stood there with silence engulfing them, then finally, Sab mustered the courage to break it.

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business." He spat harshly and she does not like it.

"Is it hard for you to be nice to me for just once?"

"There is no reason for me to be nice to humans. I can barely tolerate their presence." His eyes looked murderous upon the mention of her race, his voice is full of hatred - penetrating Sab's soul. "You shouldn't be here."

"You're right, I shouldn't." She shouldn't be in Raftel yet fate brought her here. "Would you be happy if we were gone?" Sab asked.

Kidd found no answer to that question. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"It would be best if you were gone." That came from his mouth, yet deep down him, he does not mean it. Those words are nothing but a barrier to conceal what he is feeling but Sab took it to heart.

He hates her... She finds it painful how he does not accept her.

So many realizations came to her after her conversation with Achilles. She grew to love his eyes who glares at anything he finds displeasing.

His handsome face who seems to have a permanent scowl. His baritone voice that sends shivers down her spine...

He wants her gone. The rejection is cutting her like a knife and if it's not enough, the hatred in his eyes is like a salt rubbing to her wounds.

"I'll be on my way now. Excuse me, Your Highness." She bowed to him before leaving the forest.

Alone in the bathroom, the tears escaped her eyes. She laughs at her state. The day she found out that she is the mate of the High Prince of Beogia is the same day she was rejected. And it hurts.

Sab envies Ann. They were twins and they were raised not to envy each other no matter what and never has she envied her sister despite her achievements, but in regards to this matter, Sab does. She wished that Kidd were more accepting like Marco.

 _And if he is, what will you do?_ The voice asked her.

Yes, indeed. What will she do? Will she mate with him? Maybe she will, but that will never come true. No matter how much she wished for it, it won't.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kidd cursed himself for countless times. His breath remained ragged upon remembering her scent. It was frustrating to keep himself calm. He cannot...

The proximity earlier today caused this. He cannot get it out of his system no matter what he does. The scent she left in him just made him want her more.

_'You are punishing yourself...'_

"Silence!" He shouted at Achilles. Kidd found himself staring at Sab's portrait, longing for more of her.

Her scent...

Her everything...

This feeling of wants grew stronger. He was not able to get a decent rest. He is restless...

Kidd tried to distract himself by asking Marco and Zoro for a sparring session which lasts for several hours.

"Your frustration seems to be endless, yoi." Marco said. He knew too well why Kidd is frustrated. Being reminded of his frustration fuels it more. "Both of you are."

Zoro is quite frustrated about the dream. It haunts him up to now, yet he can't do anything about it. This is the reason why he is here, sparring with Kidd, venting his frustration just like the Prince of Beogia.

"You spoke as if you are not." Zoro muttered.

Marco nodded in acknowledgment. He too is frustrated about what happened. To be rejected by his mate is unbearable but he is in no position to blame her. She's going through so much and he's here, helpless and unable to console her.

"I will not force her. I have always said this, yoi. I cannot give up now, not ever."

"I wish my situation is as easy as yours." Zoro once again muttered. Marco did not say anything to console Zoro. There are no words good enough to comfort him in this situation. His circumstances are different and something they cannot find a solution for.

Unlike Kidd's... His is only a matter of acceptance, almost like Ann, but deeper which involves scars that still haunt him.

Their sparring continued, leaving wounds in each other's bodies. Kidd seemed to want to continue, but Marco thought it not wise. His mind is too clouded, confused, and full of complications. There will be no point in continuing.

Zoro left first, as he would like to visit his master for another sparring session. Marco also left which leaves Kidd alone.

Kidd was left alone, huffing in frustration. He felt his wounds tingle especially the slice on his arm. It was from Zoro's swords. He wonders why Zoro proceeds with using swords when he can use his dragon powers.

Pondering will get him nowhere so he decided to leave the sparring field.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sisters spent a lot of time in Chopper's manor, refusing to go out. The second attack left them pondering on a lot of things. Even though Luffia wants to go outside, she can't, not when she notices how her sisters are feeling depressed.

Some of the Warrior Commanders from Ipraecia visit them, but Ann refuses to see any of them which leaves Luffia to welcome them.

One morning, Chopper woke up earlier than usual.

"Where are you going, Chopper?" Ann asks.

"I received a message from the Warrior Commanders of Vaelon and Ipraecia. A few of their men are found extremely wounded near the borders. They need me to heal them." The news shocked the twins who were awake at that time. This is the second time they heard of such news that Raftelians are being attacked during their patrol in the outside borders.

They were attacked by humans who brought witches and used poison guns to kill them. The news bothered the sisters. Things are starting to get out of hand. This is also one of the reasons why they do not want to go out of the manor. The eyes of Raftelians never left the three of them and even if none of them spoke anything, they felt like they are to blame for these recent incidents.

One of the creatures died because of an attack, some of them are in a grave situation. The twins can feel how the creatures want them to be out of Raftel as soon as possible.

Later that evening, Robin visited them to join them for their dinner and brought news to them.

"They detected various humans trying to explore the Dark Forest, especially near the coast. It looks like they are bound to continue the exploration." Robin said. The twins nodded. They are expecting that the enemies will continue to plan out exploration in this place.

The three sisters continued with their daily lives. Luffia will still go out from time to time while the twins kept themselves secluded in Chopper's Manor. They are intrigued by humans trying to explore the forest.

That news was two days ago. But as of the moment, they heard something rare.

"T-They caught five humans who were about to cross the border." Chopper brought them the news. The three of them looked shocked and intrigued. The five humans must be scouts.

"What are they going to do about them?" Sab asked. She is not sure if they will let these humans live just like what they did to them.

"They will be brought to Central Palace for interrogation." Chopper said.

"Can we come? Can we come?" It was Luffia. She is excited to see the humans who dared to explore the Dark Forest.

"Well, the Peacekeeper is requiring you to attend." While Luffia is happy to attend such an event, neither of the twins is excited about facing the other people of Raftel. Ann is not particularly happy in encountering Marco after what happened that night.

"Alright, I supposed we can go." Sab said in a resigned tone as she looked at Luffia who was practically begging that they go to this event to see the humans they captured.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**A few hours earlier**

"Are you sure, this is a good idea? This place is dangerous!" A certain long-nosed man shivers a little and every little movement heard is making him jump out of surprise, causing irritation to some of his companions.

"Will you stop fidgeting and being scared?! We will not give up until we find the princesses! They must be scared right now and crying asking for their knight in shining armor! Ah, Ann-swan, Sab-chan, and Luffia-chwan~~~ Ouch!"

"Stop being a pervert for once or I will castrate you!" A certain orange-haired woman smacked the idiot blond.

"SUPER! We will find the three princesses. Though this forest is creepy!" A certain man, with - er- weird clothes spoke. His name is Franky, a man whose specialty lies with building ships.

"The people we have inside Akainu's army reported of their death, but that is too easy. They will not easily die. And if my guess is correct, which usually I am, then they might have found a place where they can recuperate. I've known them for years and their craziness about the Dark Forest. They must be somewhere around. We will look for them!" A short woman with strawberry blond hair spoke with conviction.

The five of them continued to journey inside the Dark Forest, going further and further, deeper to this infamous forest. As they get into the inner parts of the forest, they can't help but feel as if they are being watched.

"I don't like this place. All it screams to me is nothing but danger." Koala, a petite woman who has strawberry blond hair told her companions. They had been exploring this Dark Forest for days. They encountered wild animals and were thankful to get away from them. As they venture deeper, they noticed more danger coming to them.

Usopp, the long-nosed dark-haired male, is specifically scared whenever they hear rustles all around them. Franky and Sanji are putting their guards on. Even the two men are nervous about the situation. They had noticed growls of wolves around them, surrounding them. More birds flying aggressively from tree to tree.

Nami is trying to ready herself for any assault. The five humans formed a circle as they saw seven huge wolves, twice the size of the normal ones they see, surrounded them, baring their fangs. Not only that, but they saw huge birds, flying above them, and are those fires on their wings?

And above all else, they saw a creature, the largest one, golden scales, and eyes that reveal nothing but death. They never imagined seeing a creature they only see on myths.

A dragon.

"You ventured on the wrong path, humans." A deep voice resonated from the shadows.

"They must be looking for death." Another deep voice.

All the same, two men stepped from the shadows and the other one jumped from the back of the dragon. And for some reason, one of the birds with fires on its wings transformed from the huge bird to a brown-haired girl.

Nami and Koala are shaking in fear. Had their eyes been playing tricks on them? Who are these people?

"Where do you think you're going, human?" The man with blond hair and a mask stepped forward, two wolves behind him as he loomed over Koala.

"N-None of your business!" She tried to keep a brave front but the man in front of her is a terrifying giant. Sanji tried to step in between her and the blond masked man but he was immediately knocked out. Koala stared wide-eyed at Sanji's unconscious body laying on the ground. Franky is taking out his weapons but looks like weapons will be of no use.

"Should we kill them?" The man who jumped from the back of the dragon, wearing a green coat, black shirt and yellow shorts asked, bored as if killing five humans are nothing to him.

"I think we can do that, Yosaku, but don't you think the Peacekeeper ought to say anything regarding these humans?" The short girl who transformed from a bird to a human said. "We can interrogate them then kill them."

"Killing them will be easier, Haruta." The man, who is almost naked called the girl, named Haruta. "What do you think, Killer?" His attention turned to the masked man who apparently is the leader.

Nami looked around for an escape route, but there are none. So the myths are true. Creatures, non-human creatures exist.

"We will bring them for interrogation and will let the High Princes decide their fate." His voice is so deep that it almost gives you glimpses of hell. After that, they all closed into them.

"Wait, wait. Where do you think you are taking us? Who are you? Who gave you the right to arrest us for interrogation?!" Koala tried to put a brave voice as she shouted at the tall man.

The blond masked man named Killer kept his silence as he looked down at the small woman in front of him and without any words, he picked her up by the collar at her back, leveling her to his eyesight. He wore a mask so she cannot tell what he is thinking. Is he hideous to look at to wear a mask?

"Take the others. I'll take this one." He said and before anyone can react, he put Koala on the back of the huge wolf, almost as if she is baggage, then he sat at her back.

"W-What - W-Wait, where are you taking me?!" Koala's voice resonated but she received no answer, instead, she felt the wolf started to run so fast she could barely see her surroundings.

The humans stared, unable to move as they watch how one of their friends were taken right in front of them.

"Oh my~. What an irony." Haruta spoke, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Looks like someone found his mate." Yosaku said, grinning like a madman as he started to walk towards the humans to take them somewhere else.

**Present time...**

The five humans all stared at the creatures in front of them. Most of them looked human, but they knew for a fact that these people are not humans.

Koala was already with the rest of them. Sanji placed a protective arm around Nami while Usopp is trying to hide as he uses Franky as his shield. They are surrounded by different creatures, creatures they might only know in myths and legends.

There are four authoritative figures sitting in front of them. They must be leaders. The huge man sat at the largest chair they have seen, mostly because of his size. Behind the man sat three men who seem to be with the most authority in this place.

The man with blond hair and expressive blue eyes looked at them with a bored expression but there is an underlying interest in his eyes.

The man with red hair continues to sneer at them and never failed to glare at the humans in front of him.

The last man with green hair yawns at the humans as if their lives do not matter to him.

"Should we put execution orders to them?" One of the henchmen of the red-haired man asked in a loud voice, eager to let the humans know that he is willing to be their executioner. All of them were terrified. These creatures do not look forgiving.

"We did not do anything! Why would you all kill us?!" Nami shouted in desperation. She does not like the existence of these men. They radiate power beyond her imagination and despite being knowledgeable about wizardry and magic, she did not expect to encounter far greater creatures only available in myths.

"It would be best to hold your tongue with respect, human. You do not know who you are talking to."

"Don't you threaten Nami-san like that! If you want to harm her, you will have to do it over my dead body!"

Koala is starting to panic now. What should she do? Is there something she needs to do?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sisters went to the Central Palace throne room. Unlike their 'execution', this one does not have much crowd. They made their way to the throne room and as they went inside, they heard familiar voices, making them doubt if they heard it right.

"We are just looking for our friends! We are not planning to invade this place!" A woman's voice pleaded with sincerity.

"We do not want to cause trouble until your men took us here and abducted one of our companions!" A male's voice shouted in disdain. The three sisters hurriedly walked towards the throne room.

"That's right! We do not want any trouble. We are only looking for our friends. We are telling the truth!" One awfully familiar voice said. The sisters hurried towards the throne room and they were shocked upon seeing the people in the middle of the interrogation.

"Koala?" Sab muttered in shock. What are they doing here?

"And pray tell, human, Who are these friends that you are looking for?" Kidd's voice is full of disdain. "It is not every day we caught humans near our borders looking for their friends, except for the lot of you. Your reasoning is not convincing."

"Are you calling me a liar? I am not a liar! We are not! We really are looking for our friends!" Koala tried to convince these people. A certain woman caught her attention while trying to explain it to them. "Sab, you tell them I am not lying!" Then it dawned on her who she just called. "Sab? SAB!" Without delay, Koala runs off to where Sab is and hugged her tightly. "We thought the three were dead! Are you well? Did these creatures hurt you? Did they erase your memories of us? Or worse, you cannot remember who you were!"

"Koala..." Sab tried to call out to her friend but it looks like she did not hear her.

"What did you do to them?! Did you also abduct them?!" Koala shouted to the person near her. It was Killer.

"Koala..."

"So this must be the reason why they were gone for so long! You kept them here as prisoners!"

"Koala!" Sab had to shout at her petite friend to get her attention. "We are not prisoners here."

Koala looked at Sab and processed that she called her name.

"Oh, you're not? And you remember who you are?"

"Of course, we do! What are you doing here?" It was Ann who voiced out her concern.

"We came looking for the three of you! Then, we were brought here by these people!" Nami said after hugging Ann and Luffia.

"Ah~~ My princesses. I know you have been waiting for me, your prince to be in your aide." Sanji knelt in front of the three princesses, but he was ignored by them. Though, glares were directed at him by the three High Princes.

"We are about to decide their fate when the three of you came. It seems they are your friends." It was Whitebeard who spoke, amused at the humans in front of them.

"Shishishi, Are you about to execute them?" Luffia asked a very casual question, earning glares from her sisters.

"Oh, some of us were about to."

"See! They want us killed!" Koala told Sab.

"We also went through an executive order. Oh, we almost died. Shishishi." Luffia said so in a light manner. Typical of her to take execution lightly. "Can you take away the execution order?" Luffia asked the High Princes, specifically, Zoro.

"Fine." Zoro answered followed by Marco. Kidd did not say anything but nodded at them, dismissing the gathering.

"Make sure they don't wander around as you did. Don't cause any trouble." Whitebeard sternly told the sisters and they were ordered to have the guests into Chopper's manor.

Before leaving the Central Palace, Ann caught Marco staring at her. She looked away, avoiding his intense gaze. The presence of their human friends worries Marco. There's this voice at the back of his head that she will leave him for good.

As they ushered their friends towards Chopper's manor, they heard a lot of whispers from the crowd and their stares never left the sisters. The twins can only wince in discomfort as they hurriedly left the place.

The sisters requested to be left alone with their friends to talk. Chopper and Robin let them be.

"This place is SUPER! I never thought that this place exists." Franky was surprised to see this place. It was magical.

"There are a lot of beautiful and amazing places here too! You should all see it!"

"Luffia, before we let them see the place itself, we need to talk."

"Ann is right. We have not heard any news from the human realm for so long. What's happening in there?" Sab asked. The five newly arrived humans stared at each other. It was Nami who spoke first.

"News of your death resonated all over the neighboring countries. But one thing is for sure, your parents are possibly alive, if they are not, Akainu and his men would have spread the news of their deaths."

The three sisters looked at each other, hopeful that their parents are alive.

"We all thought about your fascination with the Dark Forest. We thought if you had escaped, you would be in these areas, and we are right. Your allies have been gathered, slowly but surely, away from the eyes of Akainu and his men. They need their leaders back. Taking Cresta and defeating Akainu, everyone will need the princesses to take the lead."

"We are thankful you are all safe. These creatures are magical, but they do not harbor any good impressions of humans except for a few of them. So why they did let you live?" Koala asked.

The sisters are not sure how to answer that. Luffia is hesitant in telling them that two of the High Princes are actually mates to the twins.

"The huge man, he is the Peacekeeper. Apparently, he is a friend of our father. They let us live and recuperate here because of that, and in a way, Cresta prevented any countries or groups and organizations in exploring the Dark Forest. So, when they learned about our heritage, they let us live." Sab explained. There is no point in telling them that it is part of the reason why they let them live. The main reason is that Ann is a mate to Marco despite her denial. And so is she to Kidd.

"Is that so..." Sanji trailed off his words looking at the three princesses.

"T-Then, if you are friends with these strong-looking people, then asking for their assistance in taking Cresta back should be no problem - "

"NO!" The twins automatically said. Luffia kept silent, but she looked like she understood why the twins are against the idea. The five of them looked at the twins, shocked by their outbursts.

"We can't. We won't ask them for help and do not mention this to anyone else!" Ann glared at Usopp who suggested the idea.

"Why not? This will be a big help for the war to come! We are at a disadvantage. The more powerful our army, the better our chances to win against Akainu! We did an investigation of him. He has a lot of dark wizards and witches at his command."

"We will fight our own war and leave Raftel alone. We will not be involving them in this war." Sab firmly stated. "History will repeat itself. We cannot let that happen." Sab looked at Ann then to Luffia. Ann nodded and Luffia followed albeit with reluctance.

For days, the twins were talking about how the situation is escalating more than they expected.

"Then, will they let you go? Raftel has been kept as a secret for years, and now, someone from the human realm knows of it. Will they let us go or erase our memories of this place?" Koala asked a fair question.

"We will not let them know about us leaving. We will find a way to go back to the human realm without them knowing." Sab said.

"And how do we do that?" Ann asked.

"The same way Chopper brought us here."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

' _Are you not worried?_ ' Achilles' voice rang in Kidd's ears. He doesn't need to look at his back to know that Achilles is there.

"Why should I?"

" _Her friends are here. Are you not worried that she will leave Raftel?_ "

"But that's what I want. For her to leave."

" _Is that what you really wanted, Kidd? For her to leave for good and never come back?_ " There was no easy answer in that question because Kidd knows that it is not what he wanted at all. His words are contradicting.

"Tell me, Achille. What am I supposed to do?" That came out as an inaudible whisper from his mouth, the struggle in him is visible as his voice quivers. Achilles can only look at his High Prince with sympathy. There's so much pain he's going through right now that he does not know how to deal with.

He loved his parents, he adored them - they are his symbol of faith and power, but they were killed during the great war caused by the greed of humans and the traitors. He could never forget how he watched his parents pierced to death in front of him.

It was a sight that haunted him for years and despite it happening a long time ago, the pain is still there, clenching his heart. The hatred won't go away and now he was presented with a mate he never expected - a human mate.

The fates must be laughing at him, toying with him as he suffers. He's suffering while suppressing his desires for her and at the same time, he's suffering due to the conflicting past that he cannot get out of his mind.

" _Your parents never hated humans. They never did. Even my parents are the same. Desiring her, loving her, and mating with her does not mean that you are betraying your parents, Kidd. I want you to know that and she is far from what other humans are._ " Achilles left as soon as he said that, leaving Kidd to think for himself.

Alone and lying on his bed, his eyes wander towards the portrait Marco gave. And that was the last sight he saw before going to sleep.

_Kidd does not know why he found himself in the middle of nowhere. The place is not familiar. As he surveyed the area, there are a lot of humans around, not noticing his presence._

_All of the humans' attention is directed towards the execution platform. Curiosity overtook Kidd's mind as he also looked up only to see a sight that made his knees tremble._

_It was Sab, battered, and injured._

_"No. No..." He muttered as if it was a silent prayer. Before he could move to save her, the spear lunged towards Sab's body. "NO!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs and that was what triggered him awake.

He looked around, thankful that it was nothing but a dream.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX====**

The arrival of their friends sparks interests to Raftelians. Some voiced out their concern that Raftel had been involved in humans affairs too much. Some welcomed them. Sab is starting to device a plan to sneak off Raftel without being detected by anyone. She can still remember the plant that Chopper used when he smuggled them inside Raftel.

What she is worried about is the fact that they might be discovered by the High Princes. They will be leaving in two days' time.

"You looked worried." Ann's voice startled Sab.

"I will always worry." She said. Ann took a seat next to Sab and together, they stared into the beautiful moon.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Ann asked.

"We have to."

A sigh escaped Ann's lips as she tried to form words in her mouth.

"We have to end this war and save our parents, our people, and get our kingdom back."

Silence engulfed them and when Sab cannot take their silence anymore, she spoke.

"Marco will definitely try to get you back. He cares for you to just let you go." Sab said. There was slight envy in her voice. Marco accepts Ann for who she is, for what she is while Kidd on the other hand... He hates her and will remain in doing so. Even if Sab were to leave, she does not think Kidd will be preventing her from doing so. Hell, he might even escort her back to the human realm.

"It would have been easier if we met in different circumstances. If no war within our footsteps, no enemies to deal with."

"And no history to worry about repeating itself." Sab finished off the whole sentence.

"I don't deserve someone like him. He deserves someone better." Days since the last attack against them, she knew that she made the right choice in avoiding Marco and keeping her distance - no matter how unfair that sounds. She is not mad at him, no far from it. What she felt is extreme guilt towards him.

"Marco will disagree with you in that one." Sab said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"It would be best to get some sleep. We have more things to prepare for tomorrow." Ann said and they all headed to their shared room.

Morning came and they tried to be discreet about their preparation. They were careful not to have Robin catch them in their preparations. They tried to do their normal activities as much as they can. Sab and Luffia are training on the grounds while Ann is helping Chopper with his medicines. She can't help but notice certain necklaces displayed on the table.

"What are these stones for?" She asked. It looks ordinary but Ann knew better than to judge all Chopper's possession judging from its appearance. She felt like this is not a simple stone.

"Oh, that? Well, that stone is magical. It will hide you from those who will try to find you."

"Find you?"

"Yes. That is helpful in hiding who has a strong connection to you and wants to find you. I can remember one time when Thatch and Izou are in quarrel and Izou is trying to hide away from Thatch. She used one of that stone to hide from Thatch." Chopper smiled upon remembering that incident.

"Oh. Interesting." Ann made a mental note to herself to let Sab know of her discovery.

"I know. It is ancient magic. But, they said that whenever someone strongly connected to you, or someone you want to hide from is nearby, it will start to glow and the more powerful the other one is, the easier they can destroy it."

Ann tried to divert their conversation to something else. She discovered enough.

As soon as she deemed that Chopper is gone from the manor, she looked for Sab and told her of the discovery. They will be leaving Raftel at 2 AM. And they will need it if they were to cover their traces.

Sab is very good at stealth so she took the stones from Chopper's room. When they are confident that Chopper is asleep, they decided to put their plan to use. Using the plants, they covered their friends with it as well as themselves. Afterward, they wore the stones around their neck. There are only three available stones so the sisters took each and wore it around their neck.

Sab knows that Ann is Marco's mate and he will try to find her once she's gone. As for her, Kidd may hate her and the stone may not prove to be useful in her situation, but she still took it nonetheless. And as for Luffia, although they knew that she's not Zoro's mate, they still wanted her to wear it in case the Peacekeeper will try to track her down.

They ventured on the dim forest.

"I can't see very well with just the moon as our light." Koala whispered.

"You can't see it? It is clear as broad daylight." Sab answered as they ushered them to the stables of Pegasi.

"No human can see with all the darkness around us." Nami interfered but Sab ignored them.

As soon as they were in the stables of Pegasi, they immediately took one for each other. All of them stopped dead on their tracks when they heard voices not far from where they are. As soon a the voices were gone, Luffia spoke.

"We can't take a Pegasi on our way out. They will definitely see us."

"Then what else do you propose? We are too far away from the coast." Ann hissed.

"We'll ask someone I know." She said. Luffia led them to the entrance to Purgatory. The twins are getting nervous when they saw the entrance and Usopp almost fainted.

"I thought they strengthened the barrier here." Sab said as soon as they got inside of the Purgatory. There was no barrier that stopped the three of them from getting inside.

"We can't get in there." Nami said all of a sudden, making the twins curious.

"Why not?" Ann asked. If they were able to get inside, why not them?

"I can sense a very strong ancient barrier cast here. Once we try to get across, it will reject us before alerting the person who placed this barrier."

Sab pondered on that information. Could it be because of their connections to the High Princes? If so, she and Ann may be an exemption, but Luffia... _No. It can't be..._ She shook her head, ignoring the idea in favor of focusing on their situation at hand.

Luffia concentrated and called out for Cerberus. How is she doing it, they have no idea at all. All they could remember is seeing the huge three-headed dog running toward them, greeting Luffia with so much delight.

"Could you take us to the Coastline?" She asked. Cerberus barked and let them on to his back.

"U-Uh, I think I caught a disease! A cannot-ride-on-the-back-of-the-three-headed-dog disease!" Usopp tried to reason out but Franky lifts him up using his collar. Cerberus took a route that seems to be deserted as they saw no one on their way to the coast.

As soon as they arrived, they saw Luffia's ship, Thousand Sunny waiting for them. Everyone hurriedly boarded the ship.

Ann was about to board when she cast one last glance towards the direction of Raftel, thinking of Marco. There is a feeling of guilt and regret in her heart. And for the first time, she admitted to herself how she misses him, but she immediately buries that feeling to strengthen her resolve for what they are about to do.

"You can still go back." That was Sab's voice upon seeing her sister's conflicting look.

"And leave you and Luffia? No. I won't."

"You don't have to do this. Marco will welcome you with open arms, Ann. Think this through." Sab may envy Ann on her situation, but it does not mean that she'd like her to be away from someone she desires. There's nothing Sab wanted but for Ann to be happy and safe.

"This is for the better, Sab." And with that, she boarded the ship.

Luffia was adamant in boarding her ship, but she has to. The look on her face states that she wanted to go back to Raftel.

"We have to go now before. For all we know, they might have discovered our disappearance." Sab said as she urged Luffia to board the deck.

"I'll miss all of them." Luffia said in a sad voice.

"Yes, we all will. We will just hope that we can see them in the future when this is all over." _If we remain alive by that point_. Sab thought to herself.

"Full speed ahead." Nami shouted and off they go to the vast sea, leaving Raftel behind.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Chopper had a very good sleep. He never had any decent sleep for the past few days due to some activities he has to attend, but last night, he slept like a rock. He got out of bed and immediately went to his kitchen expecting Sab to start her cooking, but to his surprise, there are no traces of Sab.

"She must still be sleeping." He told himself so instead, he cooked breakfast for everyone. They have five more visitors so he cooked enough food for the rest of them. As soon as he is done, he called for them.

No one answered.

He tried again, shouting food is ready, but still no answer. His heart starts to beat rather nervously as he went upstairs. He knocked on the sisters' door, but no answer. So he decided to open and he was greeted by an empty room, void of any humans sleeping on it.

Chopper searched for any signs of the sisters in his manor, nothing. Even the human guests are gone. The only trace left in the room was a single paper, a letter for Chopper.

_Dear Chopper,_

_We are sorry for saying our farewell in this manner. We should have told you in person, but we are afraid you will prevent us from leaving Raftel. We owe you our lives and we will forever be grateful for what you have done to us._

_The time has come for us to face our problem. May you send our apologies to everyone for saying goodbye like this and please tell them we are thankful to everyone for letting us recover in Raftel._

_We hope to see all of you again, but that might not come true..._

_ASL Sisters_

"No. No. What do I do?" Chopper muttered to himself as he looked over the letter once more. His eyes are full of tears as he ran out of the house towards the Central Palace.

He immediately sought the Peacekeeper who stared at Chopper, surprised as to why he is crying.

"They're gone! They're gone! They left Raftel." Whitebeard is confused, but then she realized what Chopper is talking about.

"This is not good." Whitebeard muttered to himself as he waved his hand and all of a sudden, images of the three High Princes appeared. They all looked surprised by the sudden call from the Peacekeeper. "There is a need for an emergency gathering, My High Princes." Whitebeard's voice is full of worry, alarming the three High Princes.

"And what for?" Kidd asked.

A sigh left the lips of Whitebeard as he braced himself for telling them the news.

"The princesses are gone. They left Raftel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am being mean to them, but this is for the sake of the plot. Huehuehue.


	21. Out of Reach

**2 Days before the disappearance...**

Kidd woke in the middle of the night sweating profusely after dreaming of Sab. His shake is not stopping even after drinking water. There's no stopping, his breath is ragged while looking outside. His eyes darted towards the direction of Central Raftel where she is.

Without second thoughts, he stepped in his balcony, wings sprouting at his back and he darted off in a blink of an eye. It did not take him long before arriving at the manor of the Royal Healer.

His instincts led him in the forest nearby, hiding his presence while looking at the balcony right in front.

What is he doing here? He shouldn't be here but he can't help it. The dream he had stirred emotions inside him, driving him mad. Even now, his hands are still shaking, the image of her death keeps on replaying in his mind and it scared Kidd more than it should.

The creaking of the balcony door took Kidd's attention and he was alarmed upon sensing a very familiar person walking out of the room, dressed in a white satin sleeping dress, her arms wrapped around herself while looking at the bright moon.

He gasped upon seeing her safe and sound. His instincts are kicking in, wanting to wrap his arms around her to keep her safe and by his side. All this time that he's been suppressing his feelings, telling her off, rejecting her, is making him feel as if he's the cruelest person in the world.

That dream felt like cold water to him, waking him from his stupidity. How could he have done that? To her - of all people? He can still remember the look in her eyes when he told her that it would have been better if she is gone.

He wants to beat himself several times. His stubbornness and petty pride got the better of him, finding excuses to avoid fate. His fated one is right in front of him and all he did is push her away. How shameful could that be?

"Sab, go back to bed." It was Ann's voice that Kidd heard.

"Yes, I will." She answered and stepped back into the bedroom.

Right there and then, Kidd wanted nothing more than to call out for her, but he didn't. All he could do is go back to his palace.

' _Is there something bothering you?_ ' It was Achilles asking when he noticed Kidd's mood.

"I don't know where to start."

' _I assumed you've come to terms with your fate._ ' Achilles is always on point when it comes to what Kidd fails to say. He's right, Kidd realized it the night when he dreamed of her in danger. The moment he saw her die, he feels like dying as well and he hated that feeling. The feeling of being helpless. It stirred the protectiveness in him - making him realize that what he's been doing is nothing but stupidity.

"I rejected her. I've done something unforgivable. She must hate him now." He does not know how to look at her after what he did.

' _No, she doesn't. She's aware of the truth._ '

This made Kidd look at Achilles.

"You told her?"

' _She has the right to know. She's not spiteful, Kidd. And I know she doesn't hate you._ '

After talking with Achilles, he spent his time thinking about how to he should approach her and ask for her forgiveness until that morning when he received terrible news.

"The princesses are gone. They left Raftel." That's what greeted Kidd early in the morning. He felt numb upon hearing it. So many things going through in his mind right now and the last thing he wanted to think is the dream he had.

As soon as the news was delivered, the High Princes did not take too long to gather in Chopper's manor. All of the Warrior Commanders are also present. The High Princes' moods are solemn, angry at the news they had this early morning.

"What do you mean gone, yoi? How did they leave without being detected?!" Marco rarely raises his voice, but at this moment, he cannot hold the mixed feelings he is feeling.

"The moment I woke up, they are all gone. I found this letter in their room." Marco yanked the letter from Chopper's hands, almost ripping it to pieces.

"This does not explain why no one noticed." Zoro said. He felt anger stirring in his heart as soon as he realized that Luffia is gone as if something was missing in his life.

"They must have used the plant I used when I brought them here."

That explains their disappearance without detection.

"Marco, could you try to locate where Ann is? She is your mate, isn't she? You should be able to senses where she is regardless of how faint your connections are." Izou said. This is true. Once meeting a mate, even though they have not done the deed of mating, there should be a hint of connection to one another, a connection they can use to know where the other is.

Marco closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to search the connection, it was there, yes, but for some reason, some sort of magic is preventing him from forming the connection.

"I can't get through, yoi. Did they use any means to stay invisible from our radars?"

Chopper tried to think and he was vaguely reminded of the stones he had the other day. Ann was relatively interested in those stones. without a word, Chopper runs to one of his stock rooms and found that the stones he had are gone. As he went back to the living room where everyone was, he immediately told them that the sisters must have used the stones to avoid detection.

"And what did they use as means of travel? It is too far from here to the next exit to the human realm." Izou voiced out.

"That is not important right now. The important action we have to take is to get them back here for safety. It is no longer safe for them especially now that their enemies are using dark magic." Whitebeard spoke in worry. The last attack from the creatures patrolling the area gave them a hint that the enemies occupying Cresta are not human usurpers. "It seems that our old enemies are going to strike."

This shocked all of them present in the living room.

"Are you saying that the usurpers of Cresta are related to Teach?" Thatch's voice turned murderous upon remembering his near-death experience while battling that traitor. He will never forgive him for what he did to Raftel and everyone.

"There's no doubt about this. Teach and Sakazuki will never stop until they overtake Raftel. If they took Cresta so they can invade Raftel, then the princesses are in grave danger." Whitebeard frowned upon remembering the terrible fate Raftel faced years ago. The traitors are merciless. No doubt they will not hesitate to strike when they want to.

"We have to find them..." Marco's voice is solemn, worried over his mate.

"Why would they leave?" Chopper asked. He does not understand why they want to leave. Is it because of the friends that appeared in Raftel? Did something happen in the human realm for them to leave in haste without telling them?

"They must be thinking that they do want to take this war to themselves and leave Raftel out of it. They knew the history of Raftel and the involvement of their kind. They are not the type to ask for help, not when they know the consequences." Robin spoke. She spoke some sense to everyone.

"We will start searching for them immediately, yoi. I will not sit here doing nothing while I know she is out there in the human realm open for risks." Marco started to walk out of the house followed by his Warrior Commanders.

As soon as Marco and his companions are gone, Zoro silently walked out of the house followed by Yosaku and Johnny.

"Zoro! Where are you going?" Chopper asked.

"To prepare. As much as I brand Luffia as a nuisance and annoyance, I will not do nothing."

Whitebeard looked over at Kidd who has been silent since the meeting started but his aura is flaring, his powers can be felt miles away. God knows what he's going through right now.

' _Kidd..._ ' Achilles called out. He can sympathize with the Beogian High Prince. Just when he came to terms of his fate, Sab decided to leave.

"She better be safe and sound or else I will bathe the lands with blood." He said before leaving.

The information that Raftel's traitors may be behind the recent attacks against their people spread like wildfire to the Raftelians. They fear for the worse. War will be inevitable if the old traitors are back to finish what they started.

"If they are the ones behind the recent attacks, it makes sense why they attacked Cresta who stands in their way." One creature said.

"Wouldn't that mean we caused the disaster to the human princesses?" Another creature asked.

These thoughts are what planted in the Raftelians. It appears that war will be upon them and it won't be because of humans but the traitors they failed to kill during the great war.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

So many things happened while they were gone. It turns out, their allies are also being targeted by Akainu. Shanks' kingdom is also on the verge of war with Akainu's allies. So many people died and are hoping for the war to end.

Akainu drew rumors of the Cresta Royal Family. He spread false accusations of how Roger and Rouge are housing monstrosities in their midst, ready to wipe out the human race so their family will stand at the peak and rule the whole world.

Some people started to believe in Akainu. Some were questioning how Roger was too strong for someone human. His battle prowess was known to the world and they questioned how he was so strong compared to other human beings. Kingdoms that harbored hatred to their family started to step forward against them. They feared Roger and his battle prowess.

How could a small kingdom such as Cresta have so much military power compared to other kingdoms? They started to form such questions and the conclusions were pointing to the Dark Forest and its mysteries.

It is such a disappointment about how human beings can easily be swayed by exaggeration and refused to look back to the facts.

"It will take about another three days of water travel before we arrive in Alabasta. Vivi is already expecting us." Nami said. Vivi and her family are the current rulers of Alabasta. Like the others, they are also being targeted, but they managed to fend them off due to their military power.

"Alright. We will have to gather in Baltigo. It is one of the hideouts our father uses in case of emergencies. We have to gather every leader of our allies in Baltigo to prepare for war." Ann is one of the battle generals of their kingdom and as such, she is one of the few people to know the secret places owned by their family.

"It will take us about a month a half to travel to Baltigo given that the weather will be kind, but if not, two months. We can meet some of them on Drum Island. Who is traveling to Baltigo at this moment?" Sab asked. When it comes to strategies, their father deeply relies on her. She is one of the generals whose strong point is to form strategies. Reckless one, might they add.

"Just a few of them. No one really knows their exact movements because we are all afraid of sending messages that might get interrupted. It would be best to meet with Vivi then start traveling to Drum Island." Nami answered.

"Ok. We need to be at full speed. I am afraid the people of Raftel discovered our departure. All of you must not mention where you found us. Not a word to anyone about Raftel." Sab said in a stern, commanding voice. They cannot risk Raftel's secrecy.

"Going back and asking for their help is not too late." Usopp said but he stopped whatever he is about to add the moment he saw Ann's glare at him.

While everyone keeps on sharing battle plans, Luffia remained silent as she stares at the stone necklace. Her mind is drifting to Raftel, to Chopper, to everyone else, and most of all, to Zoro.

The moment they stepped out of the Raftel, she felt like something was missing, something she cannot put words into. The voice that constantly whispered to her mind is gone, a matter she is not thankful for. She wonders why.

"We should gather more information about the enemies' army. We need to take note of their plans and fighting capacities. If they have witches and magicians on their side, we have to gather every countermeasure." Sab said. They have magicians on their side, but she knows it will not be enough to win this war. Nami is a witch, but her power is limited.

"I could ask my sister for some of their technologies to help us in the war." Sanji suggested. He is a member of another royal family, the Vinsmoke. He was the third son, but currently, the queen is Reiju, his older sister.

"Yes, that might help us." Ann agreed, but she cringed upon remembering Sanji's other brothers. They were different, rude, and bashful, specially Yonji who tried to flirt with her.

As soon as they concluded their meeting, everyone went with their designated tasks. Nami and Koala stayed with the sisters and the two of them noticed the changes in the sisters. They cannot help but worry about them. Even though they smile and participate in the conversations, it is as if their minds were somewhere else.

"What exactly happened in Raftel?" Koala cannot prevent herself from asking.

"What?" Sab asked, confused about the question.

"The three of you were different. Something happened there and whenever we try to open the topic of asking for their help, the three of you are avoiding the question. What happened there?" Koala does not like seeing them like this. Their eyes do not sparkle like they used to, as if their hearts were not with them.

Ann stayed silent. What could she possibly answer in that inquiry?

"It was complicated." Sab decided to answer. There will be no point in hiding it. "You know that they are not humans, that they have a different culture than we do. They kept their world away from the human realm for years because of the Great War that resulted in the disappearance of the Three Magical Kingdoms. So many lives are lost. This is the main reason why they will not hesitate to kill any humans who would dare to cross their borders. Chopper helped us hide from Akainu's men by bringing us to Raftel. We were almost executed."

"And what made them change their minds?" Nami asked.

"Their Peacekeeper, Whitebeard, knew our father. Apparently, they are friends. So, they let us stay and recover in Raftel." Ann answered, but she knew too well that it is not the main reason why they are alive. They are alive for a different reason.

"The three High Princes also let us live because of the two of them, Marco and Kidd." Luffia added. "Marco's mate is Ann and Kidd's mate is Sab." Koala and Nami were shocked at the revelation. The twins remained silent, not denying what the youngest said.

"So, did you mate with them?" Koala looked at Ann and Sab.

"No. This is also the reason why we are wearing these stones to avoid being discovered. There is already a present connection for mates and Marco will definitely try to find Ann." Sab explained.

"And Kidd? He is the rudest person I have ever met." Koala huffed upon remembering the day when he met the Red-haired High Prince.

Sab sighed and shook her head.

"He won't be looking for me. He hates me." Nami and Koala understood what Sab meant and instead of asking more about Kidd, they opted to direct a question to Luffia.

"And Luffia? Is she also a mate to someone else? She also wears the stone, doesn't she?" Nami asked.

The twins looked at each other, also unsure how to answer that.

"No. She is not. We just let her wear one in case they can trace her." Ann answered.

Nami and Koala kept their silence and nodded, understanding their situation. Whatever thoughts they want to voice out, they kept it to themselves for fear of making the situation worse.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Two days. Two days of not seeing her, not sensing her and Marco felt like it is forever. They are all organizing their plans to find them. He wanted to go out of Raftel to find her as soon as possible, but they have to have leads as to where they are, otherwise, they will be going out only to find nothing. He badly wanted to see her, to know that she is safe. He felt miserable.

They agreed to bring Robin along since she is the most knowledgeable when it comes to interacting with humans. Chopper would like to come along as well a she felt guilty for their sudden departure. They should not have left Raftel.

Sometimes, Marco feels like it is his fault why she left. She does not like him at all, she rejects him and avoids him like a plague. Is this her way of telling Marco she does not want to see him again?

No, he cannot give up on her. He will not give, not when the person he had been searching for is right there, a hand's reach away. He will persuade her, protect her, and love her even when she does not want him to.

"Marco..." Izou called out. She worried about Marco. He had been trying to locate Ann through their vague connection but there are no positive results. Every time he tried to do so and fails, it only frustrates him to the point of releasing too much aura that can be felt around Ipraecia.

"What is it?"

"There is another meeting in Central Palace. I think you might want to hear this out."

They immediately left to go to the Central Palace. Everyone is present.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco has been eager to get news from their magicians to locate the three princesses.

"We can locate them using one method we know of." Robin said.

The three High Princes' faces immediately lit up the moment she spoke of a way to locate them. They are all desperate in finding them that any chance, no matter how slim it is, they will take it.

"Killer's mate is human. Sab's friend, Koala. He can try to locate them by tracing their vague connection." Robin continued.

Everyone stared at Killer. Kidd is surprised. How did he not noticed any changes from Killer?

"It is vague, not stable. What I know is that they are too far and we have not interacted too much to form a stable connection and the fact that she is near the stones makes the tracking more difficult."

"But you can trace them, no matter how vague it is." Zoro spoke.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? We should set out immediately to find them, yoi."

"Caution, Marco." Whitebeard's voice resonated in the hall. "The enemy might be Sakazuki and Teach. If it's them, you know well that the situation will be dire sooner or later."

"I know it will be dangerous and this just gives me a reason to go and find her. If Sakazuki caught them, he will not be merciless as to let them live and I will never let that happen. I will not hesitate to bathe myself in enemies' blood." His blue eyes flared - frightening even the Peacekeeper himself. There is nothing more dangerous than a mad beast who wants to protect what it holds dear.

"I understand your sentiments. However, blindly going there without plans will be the doom of not only yourself but everyone. You cannot just show yourself to the Human Realm, blindly searching."

"And what do you want us to do?!" Kidd's patience is running thin. He feels as if every second that passes by without doing anything is a waste when he should be looking for her.

"The Human Realm has a complicated history. Even before the attack in Cresta, rumors are being circulated in the neighboring kingdoms that Cresta is protecting beasts in the Dark Forest. They are taking brunts and harassment from the kingdoms who wanted nothing but explore the Dark Forest which serves as our wall against the humans. If you go out there right now, proving the existence of the beasts, the consequences will be dire to the princesses. Humans will think they are guilty of something they did not do and that can lead to a dangerous situation for them." Robin spoke. She is a Halfborn and lived in the Human Realm for quite a while before permanently residing in Raftel.

She had seen how humans can go as low as they can, abandoning moral values in favor of neverending greed caused by their pride. Their minds can be swayed in ways beyond what can understand.

Beasts or Supernatural creatures are direct when it comes to confrontation, but not humans. They have a lot of ways to fight and a lot of ways to defend, dragging whoever they can to stand on top, proving their might, achieving a feat through other means necessary.

"They are out there, who knows where. If you fly out there in plain sight, you will not be suffering the consequences. They will because they are Cresta's royalties."

The statement calmed Marco and Kidd as soon as they realized a fatal mistake that they could have done had it not been for Robin's intervention. They wanted nothing more than to fly out there to search for them, but instead of rescuing them, they might place them in danger.

"And what should we do? Wait here, do nothing but wait for news of them?!" _Bang!_ He slammed his fist on the table, shattering it to pieces. His hand has long since been transformed into deadly claws. What is stopping him from going into a rampage is the fact that Robin's words make sense.

"They set out through a ship. If you sail, you might be able to find them. I will gather as much information as I can regarding the whereabouts of their allies. They left Raftel to take back their kingdom. The first thing they will do is to gather their allies."

"Wouldn't sailing take longer? If we travel through land, we might be able to reach the destination faster." Thatch voiced out. The ocean is vast and adds to that, the weather is unpredictable at times. At times like these when time is gold, they can't afford to waste a lot of time wandering in the sea.

"Yes, that may be the case but we are risking the exposure of the High Princes in the Human Realm. If the usurpers of Cresta are who they think they are, don't you think he has a lot of means to recognize the High Princes? Aside from that, Humans are curious by nature. How will we explain the sudden appearance of strangers near Cresta?" Robin's experience in the Human realm proves to be useful for them. "The best way is to travel by sea."

Robin's eyes locked with Marco's then to Kidd's, convincing them to heed her advice. She does not have a mate, but she can sympathize with how they feel right now. Their instincts are telling them to go out there and protect their mate but rash actions can cause disasters. There's nothing they can do but wait and plan.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Thousand Sunny continues to sail under Nami's impressive navigation, going to Alabasta. They are avoiding being seen, especially with the sisters on board. They do not want Akainu and his men to know that the three sisters are no longer in the Dark Forest. Ann stared at the stone hanging in front of her chest, such a painful reminder of their situation.

She realized the weight of knowing that Marco is her mate. Now that she is out of Raftel did she feel the dread of not seeing Marco or the possibility of not seeing him again. Ann knows, she knows the possibilities of dying in this war. War is not something she wants, she does not wish for it to happen, but in this cruel world, it is inevitable. There is no other choice but to persevere and continue fighting for the cause they believed in.

Ann has been to several battles before, battles that resulted in a war. Their father informed them of the risks and consequences if they lose. It is not about the honor that you are trying to defend but the lives at stake in losing. She never feared being hurt in battles and even at one time, she was prepared to die if it means her loved ones will live, but right now? She feels scared. She is not scared of dying, but she feels scared knowing that if she dies, she will not see him again. This thought alone scares her.

When did she become such an emotional wreck?

"We will arrive in Alabasta soon." Sab said. This is the 4th day since they left Raftel while traveling on the sea. The weather has been kind enough to them in the past few days. They sent some of their trusted messengers to deliver the word to Shanks informing him of their route.

"Yes. It might take weeks for us to gather all of our allies and begin the counterattack to Akainu's movements."

The blond princess sat near the window, looking at the vast sea, melancholy in her eyes as she replied to Ann. "Our main goal is to get back Cresta and reduce casualties as much as we can."

"And our parents?"

"We will find out about them. I still hope they are somewhere out there, being kept away from us. Akainu seems to want some information about Raftel. If our father knows its existence, he must have known more about it than he lets on. Akainu will want that information and might be keeping them alive somewhere. We will get them back." This is just an assumption on her part but if Akainu kept their parents alive, it means he wants something from them. What he wants - they do not know.

"Of course, we will get them back!" If was Luffia's voice, her eyes reflect determination and reluctance in accepting the possibility that their parents are dead. "Even if I have to fight them alone, I will."

"Do you realize that it is not practical to fight an army alone? You will be dead before you even get to their main combatants. Therefore we need our allies, at least those who are willing to fight for this battle. We need Uncle Rayleigh's assistance." Sab wants to know where Rayleigh is. He knows their allies better than them and his fighting prowess is also revered by everyone.

"What about the Kouzuki clan? They have been our ally for years."

"So far, we have them, Shanks, Alabasta, Germa, and if Dressrosa will join our cause, that will be about 5 kingdoms together. From the information we have, Akainu is amassing more allies than we can count. Our enemies from the previous conflicts are gathered on that side. This is why we have to avoid direct confrontation as much as we can." Sab knows how wars work, how kingdoms react. Information is crucial for them. They can't risk going to war without knowing what is waiting for them.

"I know I am not in a position to tell you three about this, as this is too personal, but I will still say it. You three are idiots for not asking them for help. They will be our biggest advantage in this war." Nami pointed out, talking about Raftel and its people. This is a very sensitive topic to the three princesses, yet Nami chose to bring it up.

"Nami, if we include them and let their existence be known for the Human Realm to see, we are blatantly admitting the false accusations Akainu made up. We are risking the aggravations of humans. We are risking the loss of their faith." Sab reasoned out and she thinks Nami will believe this statement and forget whatever she mentioned before. She's wrong. Instead, Nami looked at her as if she told her the biggest lie in the world and there is something in Nami's eyes that alarmed Sab.

"You are blatantly making excuses there, Sab. You know that is not the reason why. For all the years I've known you, the civilians' opinions are the least of your concerns. Not just you, I am talking about you three in general." They all fell silent with her statement.

The pregnant silence engulfed the room, and no one dared to speak at all. They managed to get out of their trance when they heard shouts from outside. One thought crossed their mind. They are under attack.

Koala opened the door, panting. "We have three ships attacking us. They have Akainu's flags on them."

The three sisters are quick on their feet to run and see the situation themselves, but Nami stood in front of the door, blocking them.

"Where do you think you are going? If you go out there, you will expose your existence to Akainu! He will definitely be on our tail if he discovers you three are out of the Dark Forest roaming Human Realm where he can very well send armies to get you!"

"Then we just make sure we sink those three ships. That way no word will reach Akainu." That was Luffia's words before running outside, bypassing Nami. The twins followed suit, giving Nami no choice but to adhere to their actions. Everything is a mess.

The moment they came on deck, they saw three ships, firing their canons.

"They are blocking our escape routes. We have to fire back!" It was Sanji's voice.

"Alright. Usopp, man the main canon. It's time for a counterattack." Luffia ordered. Sab is quick on her feet, climbing up crow's nest. One ship is nearby, mostly to board their ship while the other two are quite a distance away, firing their canons. They must be thinking to use the other two ships to get their attention while the other one gets close for boarding. Sab will not let that happen.

As soon as she is in the crow's nest, she grabbed her arrow, lighting it with fire. For a second there, the bright red-orange fire reminded her of Kidd and his red hair, but she shook her head, willing the thoughts away. She does not need to be distracted. Not when they are all fighting for their lives.

"Ann! Throw a lamp of gas to that ship. Let's set it on fire!" She shouted.

"You got it, sister!" Ann took a lamp full of explosive gas then threw it with deadly accuracy to the nearby ship. The throw shouldn't be possible for a human, yet she was able to throw it faster than they expected.

Sab focused, her eyes concentrated on the trajectory of the explosive lamp, and in one release of her arrow, the lamp exploded, setting parts of the ship on fire.

"I think they need more explosives." Luffia said as she threw random explosives at the ship, making the fire too large for the men to stop.

"Usopp, sink those ships!" Franky shouted. Usopp is their best sniper. He fired at the two ships, damaging it while the sisters are busy setting it on fire. Nami asked Sanji and Franky to watch the helm so they maneuver out of the ships' range while maintaining their attacking distance.

Their ship also obtained some damage. They intend to sink the ships but when they realized that another two ships on the horizon, Nami shouted for them to retreat before they get swarmed.

"We don't have enough time to sink these ships. We have to go now!" They have no choice but to follow her words. As they are escaping, one man shouted from the enemy's ship.

"Akainu is coming for you! We will make sure he is aware of your existence!" That warning is enough to send shivers down their spine. They knew that the man, whoever he is, is talking about the three sisters. The princesses were not subtle while they are firing back to their enemies.

With that thought, Thousand Sunny escaped at full speed.

As soon as they are out of range, all of them are silently trying to process what happened, and the consequences of the battle.

"Franky, can you please check the damages on the ship?" Nami's voice echoed.

"It is not damaged enough to prevent us from sailing to Alabasta, but we should avoid getting into battles if possible." Everyone nodded and helped repair the ship with dreaded silence.

The sisters can only solemnly look at each other, thinking of the consequences that will come to them now that Akainu will get a word that the three of them are alive. He will come after them.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Somewhere in Cresta, one man, covered in a white dirty robe stood near the castle where guards are roaming around, securing perimeters in case of a possible invasion. The man stood behind a huge tree, careful not to alert the guards of his presence.

His eyes looked at the castle, dreading the situation. This castle has been his home for years, yet here it is, occupied by a usurper and tyrant.

"Roger, I hope you know what you are doing..." he muttered to himself before disappearing in the shadows of the forest nearby. This man clenches his fist, not satisfied with what is happening with Cresta. He frowns at the situation, wondering how the princesses are doing and pray to all deities they are safe, away from Akainu's clutches.

The princesses are like daughters he never had. They are a family to him, yet here he is completely helpless to the situation. He wants to end this, yet he cannot. Not alone and as much as he hates to admit it, he alone cannot stop Akainu and his companions.

For now, Rayleigh has no choice but to step away and do what is expected of him. Sometimes, he hates how he has to follow the King and Queen's orders. He can only pray that the princesses will make it through alive before the right time comes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I realized how thick the plot of this story is when I was reviewing the draft I wrote. And I was like, damn... why did I write this? LOL. Y'all probably have a lot of questions by now, but you'll get your answers as the story goes on. :)


	22. Reconnecting

It was an odd sight looking at the three High Princes out of Raftel. This never happened before. Ever since the war against humans and the traitors, the High Princes never left Raftel but here they stand ready to set sail to find the three humans they welcomed.

Chopper also decided to sail with the High Princes, for his guilt still resides in his mind. Deep down, he blames himself for not paying sufficient attention to the three princesses after they have found the other humans. No matter how many times Marco and the others tell him that it is not his fault, he feels like it is. He is supposed to be looking out for them, to take care of them, and if by chance something happens to the three, he cannot forgive himself.

"You have been frowning more than you should." Robin's voice woke Chopper from his musings. As he looks up, he was met with a kind and calculating eyes. Like him, Robin also volunteered to search for the Princesses. She believes that whatever happens, it will mark an important event for the history of Raftel. And not just Raftel, but the world itself.

Histories that will forever be engraved...

"I cannot help worry about their welfare."

"Indeed, but the High Princes are determined to find them at all costs." Robin's smile took away a small portion of Chopper's worries.

The doctor's eyes travel from Robin's to where the High Princes are. Their actions spoke volumes of what their current predicament is. Even Lord Achilles is restless. The Wolf Lord had expressed his desire to find the three human princesses, to protect them, but they knew too well, everyone does that his desire to protect Sab is unrivaled.

"Your Highness. The ship is ready to depart at your commands."

The three High Princes nodded, all at once as if the news is the only thing they have been waiting all this time, and indeed it is. Had it not been for Whitebeard preventing the three from flying, they would have rushed out of Raftel, flying in their beast forms. No matter how powerful they are, it is still risky to fly to human territories where they can alert Akainu.

"Let us set sail." Marco commanded, his face still full of worry and determination to find his mate. His heart cannot be at ease, the distance providing nothing but agony to him. He had been waiting for her for as long as he can remember and the moment he saw her, everything changed... he saw a light he never thought he will see...

And yet, here he is finding himself in a situation no one expected or predicted. The High Prince of Ipraecia cannot fathom the thoughts swirling his mind... Scenarios that are unthinkable and just imagining it makes him want to erupt in madness. He prays to all deities out there for Ann's safety.

Marco is not the only one swirling with such thoughts right now. At this very moment, far more conflicting sentiments are swirling around Kidd's mind. Unlike Marco, he ignored her, denied her of what Sab is to his life. He's never thought that by her disappearance, more intense feelings will resurface. The smell of the sea is strange to him, the musky and salty smell makes him long for home, but Kidd thought about his home in Raftel, his kingdom - Beogia. If he goes home now, what will await him?

Nothing...

His palace walls served as a cage for him as everywhere is full of memories that remind him of the loneliness he has been feeling for years. The idea of going back to his kingdom with the lack of presence from the woman he thought he loathed feels like darkness to him. He does not want to go back to such emptiness.

Sab's voice once again echoed inside his head. Her eyes that made Kidd's heart skip a beat, the way she caresses Achilles, her smell, her sharp words of refute and argument, her presence... Everything about her pains Kidd's heart at this moment.

It is true, you will never know how valuable someone or something is until it disappears from your sight.

The slight tap on his shoulders woke Kidd from his thoughts and as he turns to look at the person who dared disturb him, he found himself facing Killer whose hand is still on his shoulder, pressing him in a form of assurance that everything will be fine.

Clenching his fist, Kidd nodded and signaled his men to board the ship for departure.

Sensing the commotion and hearing the words of their departure, Zoro opened his eye, waking from his slumber, and without a word, he walks to where the other High Princes are.

Whitebeard stands, bisento on his right hand.

"You all must be careful. The enemy is not someone we can underestimate and we have yet to unravel the mysteries revolving around this enemy. I pray to all deities that you return to Raftel safe and sound… with the princesses."

With such final words, they all boarded the ship and left. The ones who remained in Raftel prayed for the High Princes' safety.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Shouts of men can be heard all over the place. All of them carrying a weapon of their choice while they train themselves to fight. Akainu stands on his balcony, nodding with a smirk on his face looking at a hundred thousand soldiers and thousands of dark magic practitioners surrounding his palace.

It is in that time that a crow landed on his shoulder, on its feet is a paper that contains a message. Without hesitation, he opens the letter. The message contains something he is waiting for. A sinister smile graces his lips while burning the paper.

"It looks like Roger's daughters have come out of hiding to play with me. Now, this is what I have been waiting for…"

His men might have failed to kill the daughters, but this time, Akainu will be certain to capture them. Roger will have no choice but to provide the information Akainu needs once he sees the faces of his daughters.

Without words, he finds himself in the palace dungeon where the former King and Queen are being held. They are in a pathetic state, torn robes grime and dirt decorating their faces, wounds all over their body due to the amount of torture they have to put up - yet, despite all of these, Akainu hates how their eyes never waver. Their eyes look at Akainu as if they are winning, will so unbreakable that irritates Akainu to no end.

"Your daughters have come out of their hiding." That was his greeting. He carefully looked at their eyes to see how they will react, and yes, the light in their eyes change, satisfying Akainu. He wants to see how they will beg him, to despair and grieve. "I will have my men capture them. Once I have my hands on them, they will suffer the consequences if none of you will tell me where to find it."

Much to Akainu's surprise, Rouge laughed.

"You are desperate Akainu. Your greed will be your downfall - mark my words. You and Teach will not be able to rule this world, not now, not ever. You may have captured us, you may have gotten the other kingdoms to dance according to your will, but that will never last."

Akainu is silent. The anger creeping back into his mind upon hearing Rouge's words.

"If you think that by capturing our daughters you will be able to make us tell you what you want to know, then you are dead wrong. We will never tell you, Akainu." Roger's conviction is unfathomable.

"I never thought the two of you can be heartless considering that your daughters' lives are at stake." His voice is filled with sarcasm, mocking the convictions of Roger and Rouge.

"The power you seek cannot be obtained Akainu. You could never obtain it. Never!"

A growl escaped Akainu, glaring at the two prisoners. Without a word, he left the dungeon, anger flaring.

"Is it time for me to make my move? Zehahaha!" Teach appeared out of nowhere, almost startling Akainu when he stepped out of the dungeon. No information escapes Teach. The news of the princesses being out of Raftel spread like wildfire to their men.

"The fools will not waiver even if we have their daughters."

"And are we going to give up getting that information? I never thought your will can be easily dispersed, Akainu." There is a relative mocking in Teach's voice, prompting Akainu to send deadly glares to the other.

"Never!" He's worked hard to obtain a power capable of bringing order to the world. "If they will not talk, then so be it. We will find it once we take over Raftel. I refuse to believe that information is not available in the Valley of Xavaria."

"Then, all we have to do is take over Raftel, right?"

And they reached an agreement.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"We'll arrive in Alabasta in a few hours. We can't dock in Alubarna. For all we know there are spies all over the place. The safest place for us to dock is in Sandora River where we can temporarily hide the ship." Nami explained to the crew. Due to the damage when Akainu's men attacked, it slowed down their speed. Instead of 3 days, it took them almost a week of travel to Alabasta.

"Vivi-chan is already aware that we will be arriving. It will be dangerous for her to leave the palace, hence, Koza and Pell will be accompanying us." Sanji added. They've arranged for letters to be sent instead of using denden mushi where there are also risks of being tracked.

Hours passed by and they arrived in a remote part in Sandora River. This is the biggest river in Alabasta which is guarded by the Royal army. Alabasta is a kingdom in the middle of a desert, any source of water is valuable to them.

Thousand Sunny ship managed to find a secret cave where they can hide the ship. In that cave lies two familiar people waiting for them. It's Koza and Pell.

"Your Highnesses, welcome, and we are happy that the three of you are safe!" Pell bowed to the Princesses. Ann, Sab, and Luffia have been in Alabasta since they were young, often visiting the place and have formed special bonds with the only princess, Vivi.

"Thank you, Pell. It's been a while since we last saw you." There's a melancholy in Ann's voice upon seeing another familiar person she has not seen for months. After all that had happened to them, it gives her a sense of relief that there's still someone worrying about their safety.

"Yes, Your Highness. Princess Vivi has been worried about the three of you. Thank the deities for guiding you safely here." Pell earned hugs from the princesses as gratitude.

"Koza..." Sab called out, smiling brightly at the man. "Any wedding news for us?"

"No, not this year. With everything that is happening, we can't possibly plan a wedding." Koza is Vivi's fiance. They were expected to marry this year, but he's right. This is not the best time for them to get married.

"We should go now. Our journey towards Alubarna will be quite a long ride. We have to avoid being seen as much as we can. Tonight, we will stay at the Royal Family's base a few hours from here before we resume our journey to Alubarna in the morning." Koza explained as he ushered them to follow where the super spot-billed ducks are waiting for them.

Franky and Usopp will remain in the ship to guard it in case of unexpected circumstances. The rest will journey towards the nearby Royal Family's base.

It has been a while since the princesses have been here. They visit Alabasta for vacation, not for refuge. Time has changed. They can't help but feel sad how things had turned out in a span of weeks.

All of them remained silent as they travel to the Royal Family's base. They are thankful that no other unprecedented matters happened and safely arrived.

The base is a manor that serves as a vacation house for the Royal Family of Alabasta. It is devoid of any servants at this time per the instruction of Pell. They can't risk the information of getting leaked out to the enemies.

"How's Alabasta?" Sab asked after their dinner. She waited until they arrived at the base to ask this question, considering the sensitivity and length of the possible discussion depending on the answer provided.

There was a relative silence between Pell and Koza.

"It's not as bad as we expected, but it is not good. The usurpers of Cresta managed to plant a doubt amongst the people. The morale is not as high as we want it to be even within the Royal Army. The allies of Cresta all over the world are being targeted by the enemy kingdoms, disregarding any peace treaties built for years." Pell said.

Yes, the princesses expected the situation to be like this but to hear it directly from their allies makes them dread on the situation. Often, they wonder if they are doing the right thing in dragging their allies into this war. But what choice do they have? Cresta's armies are no longer functional, most of the soldiers either fled from Akainu, some were killed, some were imprisoned and worst of all, some of them are now serving the usurper. There's nothing more painful than seeing that betrayal take form.

"Have you been communicating with our other allies?" Ann asked.

"Yes, we have but we are being careful in talking about sensitive information over denden mushi, afraid of the information leaking out to the enemies and that is the last thing we want to do." Koza answered.

The twins nodded. It is wise that they didn't, lest they will find themselves in a far worse situation than they already have.

"Where have you three been?" Koza finally asks. "There was news that you were dead, but I can see that you are not." The three sisters fell silent, even Nami and Koala did not utter anything. This information is very sensitive and they agreed not to let this be known to anyone else, even if it's their allies.

"We hid in the Dark Forest for weeks until we were able to recover from our wounds." Sab answered. She did not fabricate any lie in her words, she just omitted crucial information.

"I see. That must have been terrible. Let's rest tonight and continue our journey tomorrow at 6:00 AM." Pell and Koza left the bedroom that the sisters share. They insisted that they share a bedroom while Koala and Nami will rest in the one right next to theirs.

There is a lot of things they must do. Who could have thought leading a war against a big army is stressful? More than that, they felt guilty for the people who lost their lives in this war. How can such a cruel thing happen to them? None of them deserve this.

"It is time to sleep. There's no use overthinking things, Sab." Ann reminded her twin sister. She, too, is riddled with such thoughts, but they must remain united, composed, and strong to go through this ordeal.

"I suppose." Sab answered.

The twins looked at Luffia who was silent, not even saying anything during the conversation with Pell and Koza.

"It's odd." She started. "It's been a week since we were attacked by Akainu's men but don't you think it is odd that no men of his are after us?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, it is Ann. But I can't help but think..." _Calm before the storm..._ She thought to herself. Her sisters must have read her mind but said nothing.

"Let's sleep, for now, Lu. We will talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Sab suggested. Her voice is tired, not physically, but emotionally and mentally.

Luffia nodded. In her slumber, she finds herself standing at the balcony, looking at the vast ocean before her, and in the sky echoes the roar of a green dragon. _Zoro…_ She told herself. As if hearing her call, the green dragon descended from the sky, landing right in front of her. It extended its neck, encouraging her to get on it. Without hesitation, she leaped from her balcony into its neck, but before she can safely land on him, she finds herself falling in a cliff of darkness.

Bottomless darkness.

 _Go back to Raftel… Come to us…_ the same voice she heard when they were in the cave in Purgatory echoes. She tries to find the source, but all she sees is eternal darkness.

 _'Go back before it is too late…'_ The voice said.

"Who are you?!"

_'Return to Raftel…'_

"Why do you want me to go back?" The question is full of stupidity. She was warned before by the same voice that the hesitance can lead to a disaster. Yet, they must stand their ground. Like her sisters, she does not want Raftel to be roped into this war.

' _You know very well why. You must go back with your sisters._ '

Before Luffia can answer the voice, she was startled awake by a blinding light coming from Sab and Ann's necklaces. Getting up from her bed, she stood right in front of her sisters, sleeping soundly, unperturbed by the light from the necklaces. What is going on?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sea is calm, eerily silent except for the waves crashing at their ship. The moon is up high, full, and illuminating it with bright rays. It would have been a perfect night in Raftel had it not been for the situation they are in.

The High Princes along with Killer, Thatch, Izou, Robin, and Chopper left Raftel days ago in hopes to find the princesses.

Kidd sat on his bed, closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he can to search for the connection he hid inside him - his connection to Sab. It was hard to form when the stone is right next to her all the time. He lost count how many times he tried but failed to find the connection, but this time, it seems he succeeded.

He was able to enter her dreams. People fated together can communicate through dreams.

_Kidd is floating on top of the sea while she is there on the other side, standing on a sandy beach. What is baffling is that instead of palm trees surrounding her, there's nothing but sand around as if she is in a desert. She looks as beautiful as he remembered her. His hand instinctively tried to reach for her but there's an invisible barrier preventing him from doing so._

_"Sab!" He shouted but he doubts that she can hear him at all. What he can hope is that she will turn around and see him._

_And when she did, it gave Kidd hope. Their eyes locked. She was visibly surprised to see him out of nowhere. Slowly, he extended his hand to her, his eyes encouraging her to reach out to him._

_She stepped forward, eyes still locked to Kidd's, then to his extended hand._

_"Please..." He muttered to himself. "Take my hand, Sab." There was hesitation in her eyes before slowly, her hand reaches to get his..._

_..._

_Sab was in dreamland again. This time, she is surrounded by nothing but sand. Looking around, she noticed the figure standing in front of him, shouting, but she could not hear what he is saying._

_The man is familiar, someone she knows. It was Kidd. His eyes are devoid of hatred directed to her, instead, what his eyes are portraying are hope and longing to her. Is she imagining things? This couldn't be Kidd she knew of. The Kidd she knew has nothing but disgust and hatred for her existence. He won't be looking at Sab like this._

_When he extended his hand, eyes encouraging her to take it, this surprised Sab. Never had she imagined that he will be reaching out to her like this._

_She stepped forward while looking at him. He muttered something under his breath but she cannot hear it. All she can see is the desperation in his eyes as he waits for her to take the hand._

_Her instincts are telling her to take it. Even if it's just a dream, at least he can accept her. If this is a dream, she does not want to wake up. There's nothing she wanted more than to reach for him and slowly, she raised her hand to meet his._

_While she is in the dream, the stone she wore was shining brightly, too hot but she did not notice. Her consciousness is still in the dream._

_When their hands are about to touch, Sab stopped. This is a dream, nothing but a dream. Kidd wouldn't be reaching out to her like this. He will never._

_Her reality is somewhere else, where the war is about to commence, where responsibilities are waiting for her. This is not her reality._

_Realizing the situation, she retracted her hand and at the same time stepped back. Kidd who was watching this was shocked._

_"NO!" He shouted but his voice cannot be heard at all. Sab's tears fell off her eyes as she turned her back against him. She felt sad that this is only a dream, but she is thankful that it happened. It brings her comfort even if it will never become a reality._

Sab woke up, startled by the warm liquid on her cheeks. She noticed Luffia who was standing there beside her bed, looking at the stone on her chest.

"Luffia..." She called out, sitting on the bed and she felt it. The stone was hot, almost blazing to touch and there are remnants of light shining from the stone before it faded away.

"The stone was shining brightly a moment ago. So as Ann's." Luffia muttered before pointing to Ann's bed. She's still sleeping, but the stone is lit.

Sab recalled her dreams. Does it mean...? No, it couldn't be.

"Wake Ann up." Luffia needed not to be told twice. She turned to Ann, shaking her until she woke up. The light from Ann's stone diminished as seconds pass by. The twins locked eyes and realized what just happened.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Marco's flying in a land barren except for the glistening light of the sun and the sand below it._

_He does not understand why he's here, but he continued in search of Ann. Minutes of searching, he finally saw ruins nearby where she stood there as if waiting for him._

_He willed himself to go down, but he cannot. There's a force that is preventing him from doing so and it is frustrating. How can this happen? But that is the least of his worries._

_"Ann!" He called out in desperation as he remained above ground._

_He was hoping she can hear him but to no avail. She could not._

_"Ann!" He shouted once more and she stopped, looked above, and was surprised to see a familiar figure._

_"Please... Come to me." Marco begged. No words were coming from her mouth and all he received as an answer is a firm shake on her head. As if she's telling him not to look for her. As if she wants him to stay where he is, away from her._

_But Marco cannot do that. He will die knowing that she's away from him. He is already as miserable as he is when she left Raftel._

_"Please don't run away from me Ann. I am begging you..." He reached out again, a few centimeters away from her but she stepped back. When she looked up again at him, there was a lingering sadness in her eyes as she smiled before walking away..._

_Marco did not give up easily. He followed her again. If only he could reach the ground where she is, it would have made things easier, but it didn't. He figured that the ancient stones are preventing him from getting close to her. His desperation is beyond its limits. He used more power more than he should have in order to lessen the distance between them._

_Ann looked surprised that Marco is just a meter away from her, floating on top of the sandy lands, hands reaching out to her._

_What should she do?_

_Before she could decide on what, someone else did. Ann was woken up from the dream, suddenly leaving Marco in the middle of the desert, Ann just disappeared like that in a blink of an eye._

_"AAAHHHHH!" Came a frustrated shout coming from the High Prince._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann kept staring at the necklace. It's 5 AM and they are about to leave for Alubarna in an hour. Ever since she was woken up from that dream, she can't stop staring at the stone who looks as dead as the night around the Royal Family's base.

When she woke up, she was covered in sweat and tears, the stone lits up for a few seconds before it's long gone.

That couldn't be a coincidence. This just means Marco is trying to make contact with her but was prevented by the stone. Had she reached out to him, the stone might have been broken by now and he will know where she is.

It scares her but at the same time, it brings comfort in her.

"I am sorry we woke you up." Sab muttered. They cannot go back to sleep now. After what happened, none of them can't.

"No. I should be thanking you. Had you not woken me up, I would have reached out to him." Sab feels guilty that she told Luffia to wake Ann up. It's as if she was preventing her twin sister from possible happiness and comfort in the arms of Marco. "I heard you experienced the same thing."

"I don't want to think about it." Sab muttered while looking outside, staring at nothing while her mind wanders at the dream. She wants to hope that it is true, but part of her still can't believe it.

"You could have reached out to them..." Luffia said.

"And drag them to this war? No. I can't do that." Sab answered. Even if she wants to, she can't. Her rational mind is preventing her from being selfish. She believes it is enough that he tried to reach out to her. There's no need for him to come where she is, for him to be dragged to the war in the Human Realm.

"Let's get ready. We have to leave for Alubarna..." Ann encouraged her sisters to prepare and so they can stop talking about this topic.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"FUCK!" The shout was followed by a crash and cracking sounds that startled the Raftelians on deck. All of them went below deck to see what happened only to see Marco and Kidd's room in a mess. The doors are shattered, the tables are torn to pieces.

"Marco!" Izou shouted after seeing Marco's desperate state. He's standing in front of the window of the room, looking at the peaceful ocean.

"I am so close! I am so close to breaking that damn stone, yoi!" It is rare to see the usually composed Marco break into fits of anger. No one can blame him nor Kidd. They have been trying to establish a connection to the princesses for days to no avail. If they managed to do so right now, it means they are not that far from them.

"You two finally entered their dreams?" Thatch inquired.

"Yes, but she refused. She walked away. That damn stone! I swear I will tear that to pieces when I see it!" Kidd provided an answer. The stone kept him away but he knows too well why she didn't take his hand. It's because of what he did before. He knows it is also his fault which makes it more irritating because he cannot do anything but try again.

"Did you see them in a certain place?" Robin asks.

"In the middle of a desert." Marco answered nonchalantly, his mind still a mess after the failed attempt.

"And what about Sab?" The question was directed to Kidd.

"I was in the sea while she was standing in a place with nothing but sand..." His voice trailed off. Was it a coincidence that he and Marco both saw them in a desert?

"It seems we have our destination settled." Robin smiled at the High Princes who are in a desperate state. "Amongst the allies of Cresta is the Royal Family of Alabasta - the kingdom in the middle of the desert. If the two of you saw both of them in a desert, then there's a high possibility that they are in Alabasta right now."

Her words lit up Marco and Kidd's mood. They saw hope for them to catch up to the princesses.

"How long do you think it will take before we arrive in that place, yoi?"

"We are about 3-4 days away from that place judging from the map. The Royal capital of Alabasta is Alubarna and that is where the Royal Family resides as well. We will head straight to Alubarna. However, it will not be easy in getting an audience from the Royal Family."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that since they are not aware of who we are, they might not exactly let us meet the princesses. We have to proceed with caution and we cannot openly demand audience from them and risk exposing our identities."

"It doesn't matter. As long as we get to see them, that's all I care about." Kidd said.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The journey to Alubarna is relatively quiet. Nami and Koala are stealing glances towards the three princesses, worried about the eerie silence.

They did not talk unless it was necessary and this is very concerning.

Asking them what is wrong is a pretty stupid question. All of them know that the princesses have a lot of things in their minds - the war to worry about.

It took them almost an entire day before they reached the Royal Capital of Alubarna. The journey should have taken them 2 days but they pushed themselves hard, only stopping to let their rides rest before continuing their journey.

It was exhausting. They are thankful that they were able to arrive without being detected by anyone else, using a route that is unknown to the public. Even though the people of Alabasta are allies of Cresta, they still can't help but be wary in case spies are amongst their people.

"You're here! Thank goodness!" Vivi immediately ran towards the princesses, hugging them tightly as they arrived in the Palace.

"Vivi!" This came as a chorus response from the princesses after recognizing the woman in a beautiful blue dress.

"We've been worried about the three of you! Come, let's get all of you settled. Father is waiting for the three of you. The journey must be exhausting."

"You have no idea." Nami answered when they were in the Royal bath, scrubbing off the dirt off their bodies.

"I am hungry. Can we eat after our bath?" Luffia's stomach growled as soon as she asked, earning a chorus of laughter from all of her companions. The food they brought in their journey is only minimal to avoid the weight slowing down their rides - a wise decision but it does not mean that Luffia likes it.

"Of course. The food will be ready." Vivi is aware of how much food the three princesses can eat. Often, their Royal Father - King Roger sends copious amounts of money as an expense when the three of them visit Alabasta as he knows his daughters are going to deplete the amount of food the Royal Family has.

"The three of you looked... different." There are no sufficient words that Vivi can think of to describe the sisters right now. They look the same, but at the same time, they don't. There's something odd about them.

"War changes anything and everything." Ann said, sighing as she finished her sentence while caressing the stone that is still intact. The stone serves as a barrier and at the same time a connection.

"That is true." Vivi agreed. "I heard you were in the Dark Forest for weeks. How did you survive that environment?"

"We have someone who helped us." That was a vague answer from Sab.

"Was it Rayleigh?" Upon the mention of that name, the princesses are reminded of a trusted ally they have for years.

"No. He was on a mission before the attack in Cresta. We haven't heard from him for over a month now. Have you heard any news of him?" Ann asks. If Rayleigh is still alive somewhere, they will need his help in reclaiming Cresta.

"No, unfortunately not. Other than Shanks and other allies, we have no news of him. Maybe Shanks knows of his whereabouts." That is a possibility. They can only hope to find him. They need him now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Plot is gonna thicker from here on out. HAHAHA. OMG, I am having fun writing this thing. It's a lot different than ASL Sisters which is a good change.


	23. Alabasta

King Cobra hugged the princesses of Cresta, as tight as he could. It was a hug that came from a father. He knew these three since they were children, often causing mischief every time they visit but that doesn't make him love them any less.

They are bright and cheerful, always full of smiles whenever King Cobra sees them and it pains him to see the light in their eyes change from happiness to grievance.

"You've been through so much, but you three are strong. You need to be in the days to come." The three of them are aware of this, they have no choice but to be as strong as they can.

"Thank you..." They bowed to him that elicits a burst of laughter from King Cobra, amused as the three never bowed before him as respectfully as this.

"You do not need to thank me. You are like daughters to me and that will never change."

"Even though we cause chaos every time we visit?" Ann had the courage to humor the King of Alabasta. The last time they visited, they caused a disturbance in a local inn, eating as many foods as they can before running away without paying for the meals. The owner of the inn was furious because that was the 4th time that the sisters did it to him.

"Yes, even though you cause chaos and mischief. Come, let us all dine. You must be famished from the long journey." They ushered towards one of the dining halls of the palace. King Cobra chose to lead them to a smaller dining room where the food has been served.

Not all palace servants are aware that the princesses of Cresta are here. Vivi and the others are being careful to keep the information only to those they trusted. They can't be sure if there are spies amongst the servants.

As soon as they see the food laid before them, the sisters' stomach started growling, making the King and Princess Vivi laugh. Soon, Pell, Chaka, Igaram, and Koza joined them for dinner.

To be surrounded by these people gives the three of them nostalgic feelings. It feels amazing to be able to see familiar faces at times like these. It encourages them that they still have people they can lean on.

After dinner, they proceed to a different room to talk about what's happening around the world. The sisters have been away for quite some time and there's bound to be a lot of changes they do not know yet. Even though Nami and Koala gave them a few details, those are still not enough.

"Do we have any information about Akainu's recent movements?" Sab asks.

"From the information that Shanks gave us, Akainu is currently occupying Cresta's Royal Palace and is using a certain land, 10 miles southwest of Cresta where most of his soldiers are." King Cobra said.

Cresta's a very small king compared to their allies but they have one of the most powerful armies out there despite the small number. They've won battles numerous despite being at a disadvantage in the number of soldiers.

"The people around the world are doubting Cresta so we speak. Akainu's claims cannot easily be refuted." The King of Alabasta added.

Cresta's Royal palace is secluded, almost unreachable and the fact that it is right beside the Dark Forest makes things suspicious. Most Kingdoms will have their Royal Palace at the center of their kingdom but not Cresta. It's as if the Royal Palace is on another dimension - all on its own.

Its cities are quite far from the Royal Palace and only a handful of royal soldiers live in the vicinity of the Royal Family while most of their soldiers are miles away from the Palace.

Akainu planted the seed of doubt by pointing this information, further solidifying the doubts - the doubts that they are conspiring against the Otherworldly.

"Even if most of the people do not believe in Otherworldly, they are making use of this confusion to attack the kingdoms allied with Cresta." Pell said. "Apologies for saying this, Your Highnesses, but the people are against Cresta right now."

"At this point, what others think is the least of our concerns, Pell." Ann's eyes darted to Pell then to the others in the room. "We are here to take back our kingdom and save our parents."

"That may prove to be harder than expected, Ann. Akainu has a lot of magicians in their arsenal. They've amassed men to join their armies against Cresta." Nami answered.

"They've taken Cresta. What more do they want?" Sab's voice quivered in anger. Kingdoms' wars are mostly about territories, expanding as much as possible because territories mean influence and power.

"It is unclear what he wants but it does not matter. We must stop him and take back our Kingdom." Luffia's voice is full of conviction, hatred for the man who caused this chaos and determination to save their parents. She will not be sitting, doing nothing while their people suffer from the hands of Akainu.

There's a little information about Akainu, where he came from, or how he came to power. One day, there were rumors of an army gathering not far from Cresta's neighboring Kingdoms, and all of a sudden the said army is at Cresta's doorsteps. It turns out it is a carefully woven plan conspired against Roger by the nobles of Cresta who are living far from the Royal Palace. It was a war born from the betrayal of those who should be serving the king.

"Help us send word to Shanks. He knows our father's old acquaintances that can help us." Sab knows that before their father became King of Cresta, he traveled all over the world, making allies along the way. Most of the friends he made are secluded individuals that the world is not aware of.

"Do not worry. Shanks is already making his move, so we speak. The other allies of Cresta are making their moves to help take back Cresta." Chaka said.

The sisters knew that they can count on these allies to have their backs but at the same time they worry. These allies have their own kingdoms to worry about. Now that Akainu stirred doubts to the people, it is only a matter of time before an internal conflict will happen in kingdoms.

Loyalty versus doubts. Are the people willing to set aside their doubts and trust the leaders to continue supporting Cresta's Royal family? Or are they going to demand to cut off the ties? There is no doubt that people will be divided according to their beliefs and this is a far more damaging concern than fighting.

There's only one thing they must do. They have to prevent things from getting worse. Taking back Cresta is their priority.

"We will not linger here any longer. We will travel to Baltigo tomorrow."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"How far are we from that kingdom?" The impatient voice echoed in the four corners of the room. The person who asked the questions is looking at the window, staring at the calm sea but his mind is somewhere else.

"According to this map, we should be arriving there in a day." Robin answered. The creatures aboard the ship are relying on Robin to navigate for them. She knows the human realm better than anyone else.

With the help of Namur - a Fishman from Fishman Island - the ship is sailing in the correct direction.

Raftelians, especially the High Princes, have never been outside of Raftel. Except for those who were around the time when the great war emerged. Seeing the world outside of Raftel is odd for them. Who could have thought that the ocean is so vast?

Right now, the High Princes are holding onto the hope that the princesses are in Alabasta based on their dreams last time. Those dreams are a painful reminder for Marco and Kidd.

"Do we have any word from Raftel?" Marco decided to change the topic. If they are to dwell on how long they have to wait until they arrive in Alabasta, there's no doubt that it will only cause distress amongst them - he and Kidd especially. Their patience is running thin as it is when quelling their desires to just fly and search for the princesses.

"They've assigned multiple beastmen when patrolling around the borders. With the attacks recently, we could not get careless after all. The remaining Warrior Commanders are working together to tighten the security of Raftel now that the three of you are away."

Marco nods. He feels ashamed that he left his responsibilities as the High Prince of Ipraecia but this is something he must do. His people need him, but he needs Ann, now more than ever. He cannot permit himself to not do anything when he knows his mate is in danger.

"Is there any news about Sakazuki or Teach?" Zoro asks. Unlike Kidd and Marco who are here on this journey for their mates, Zoro has no clear reason why he wants to join them, making his people curious if the youngest human princess is his mate. Yes, he wants to help find the human princesses, but what is his personal reason? Zoro is unable to provide answers.

He feels as if he needs to be here. Was it his swords that seeks battle? Was it his instincts telling him to go? He does not know. All he knows is that he needs to be here. Just thinking about the annoying human princess, he can't help but smile.

"There is none yet and I can't help but wish there will be none. If they are behind the attack against Cresta..." Izou trailed off, not daring to finish that sentence. Thatch is there to place his hand on top of her shoulders, calming her down. The near-death experience Thatch has to go through at the hands of Teach is a painful reminder that the bastard may do the same thing again - and this terrifies her.

Not just her, but the Raftelians also fear the return of Teach. His dark magic is forbidden magic that everyone despises. They may fear his power but it does not mean they will cower when it comes to a confrontation. The beasts are driven by their instincts, competitiveness, and their desires to battle. If an opportunity comes to get their revenge against the traitors, they will do it without a doubt.

As they contemplate a few things, their ship continues to travel towards Alabasta with the help of Namur who is navigating for them. He spends a few hours in the sea, right below the ship to push it to travel as fast as it could. He knows that the High Princes wanted to arrive as soon as they can and he wants to help them.

With his efforts, the ship arrived on the coast of Alabasta in the middle of the night, 6 hours earlier than anticipated. Robin said that with the ship's full speed, they will be able to arrive early morning, but due to Namur's help, they can shorten that time.

"Alabasta is a kingdom with a vast land territory or more like desert territory. With camels as a means of transportation, we will arrive in the Royal Palace approximately after a few hours." Robin explained as soon as they docked. "I will be dealing with the coast guards. Izou, would you like to accompany me? They say that humans are quite weak when it comes to anything beautiful."

"Oi, don't tell me you are trying to bewitch them using my mate?" Thatch voices disapproval of the idea. No beat likes sharing their mate.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Thatch. Be silent there and let women handle these things." With that, the two women walk towards the deck to face the humans waiting for them.

Izou's pointy ears are now hidden by magic. She looks like a human princess.

"Good evening gentlemen." Robin greeted, smiling at the humans.

"Good e-evening." The man was shocked to see two beautiful women at this time. The ship that docked does not look fancy. No flags that symbolize where it came from or who is aboard the ship. One would think that this is a normal ship used for trades, but it is not. Not when two beautiful women just emerged from below deck.

"We are from the neighboring country of Cresta. We have come here to replenish our supplies. The war against Cresta gave us no choice but to flee from our home, away from the war as much as possible." Robin said, feigning sadness while looking at the man.

Humans' wills are swayed by things seen with their eyes. Men who see beauty tremble upon the sight. This is why women hold power against men whose wills are weak. Robin is making use of that advantage so they can easily enter the country. As much as they can, they must slip in this kingdom without suspicion. If they are detected, it could be disadvantageous for them.

Either the princesses will be running away again or the enemy will know that they are from Raftel. both cases won't do them any good. Even though it is not certain that it is Akainu who is behind the chaos in the human realm, Raftelians are being cautious and treating the situation with the idea that it _is_ Akainu's doing.

"We have to travel without stopping at any ports. If you'd be so kind as to lead the way and let us rest, I will appreciate it." Izou's charm is out of this world, her eyes are sparkling under the moonlight, making the men in front of them think she is a goddess. They tremble upon the sight so dazzling.

"Of c-course." They nodded as if they are in a trance, leading the way towards an inn.

"We have companions. You don't mind, do you?" Izou's eyes bore to their soul, making them bend their wills in favor of her.

"That is no problem at all." Izou smiles at the two men before she communicated with Thatch telepathically, signaling them to come out of hiding.

All of them wore robes to conceal their faces. Even though they all look human, with the exception of Chopper, it is still best not to show their faces to avoid any mishaps.

As soon as all of them emerged from below the deck, the two humans trembled at their presence. Even with the robes concealing their appearances, this will not hide the overbearing presence the three High Princes have.

When the human looked at Kidd, he stared back, reddish-brown eyes sparkled with unspeakable power the human has never seen before. The depth of those eyes is out of this world. He stumbled back, landing on his butt on the ground, shaking in fear after looking at Kidd's eyes.

Killer's hand landed on Kidd's shoulder, preventing him from doing anything that could jeopardize their mission.

"Pardon the rudeness of our companion. We've been through so much, tired from our journey. I hope you will not take offense on this." Robin is trying her best to contain the situation. Kidd is never fond of humans. For him to be in a city full of humans is nothing but an atrocity - an insult to his pride. But he is setting his pride aside for the human mate.

With Robin and Izou's efforts, they were able to find an inn that they can use. Namur is on the ship to guard it. The weather of Alabasta does not fit his kind who thrives in the water.

"We want to seek an audience with the Royal family of Alabasta. Is there a way to find a ride towards the Royal Palace?" The straightforward question from Robin startled the humans who are leading them to an inn not too far from the coast.

"Seeking an audience with the Royal Family is not easy unless they know you." The humans eyed them warily but in their minds, they think that these people are someone important from a kingdom. Their beauties and auras are out of this world. It makes sense if they are nobles, if not Royalties. But why would a member of a Royal Family ride a plain old ship?

"We would like to rent a means of transportation towards the Royal Palace. Would you kindly arrange those for us so we can depart tomorrow? In exchange, we will give you these..." Robin presented several gold coins to them, placed in a pouch.

The humans' eyes looked at the money being offered and without a doubt, they agreed. As most people are asleep at this time, their group was able to get into a decent looking inn without a fuss from the humans.

"Can you sense your mate, Killer?" Robin asked as soon as they are inside their designated room. They rented the third floor of the inn, having plenty of rooms to occupy. It was a mediocre inn compared to the comforts of their palaces back in Raftel but there's nothing they can do about this. They are not here for leisure after all.

"We have not known each other to build a stable spiritual bond so I cannot track her location as much as I want to, hence, I will rely on her smell but this kingdom reeks of smell. It is everywhere." For beasts like them, they rely on their sense of smell, but it proves as a disadvantage especially in an environment like this.

Chopper who has a very sensitive sense of smell is having a hard time with this kingdom, often covering it with a cloth to avoid smelling more than he wants to.

"We will proceed to the Royal Palace tomorrow morning. Traveling in the middle of the night is not a good idea, they will be more suspicious of us."

"And what do we do once we arrive at the Royal Palace? They do not know us. They will not heed our request." Izou voiced out.

"If none of them will hear us, they will pay for it. I don't mind destroying their palace." Kidd said, eyes flaring. He is serious and everyone can see that Marco will not hesitate to do the same. There is no doubt that one of them is enough to destroy the palace, but that is not what they want to happen.

"I've met the King before. In one of my explorations of historic sites in the human realm. I cannot be sure if he will recognize me, but it is worth trying. The least we want to happen is to cause a commotion." The meeting was years ago, almost 15 years and in those years, Robin did not age at all. Her appearance remains the same but the same circumstance cannot be said for the King of Alabasta. After all, humans age faster than Raftelians.

For now, what they can hope is that the princesses are there and if they aren't, what they can hope is to find their whereabouts.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Morning came, the twins are getting ready to depart after lunch. It is in the middle of the day and most of the time, people of Alabasta will not get out of their houses due to the heat from the sun.

Even though people here are used to the heat, that does not mean they want to be under it when it is at its peak.

After breakfast, they asked Vivi to ready everything they needed. Last night, they contacted Usopp and Franky that they will depart at 1:00 PM. Instead of traveling back to Sandora, they will rendezvous in the hidden coast east of Alubarna, an hour of travel from the Royal Palace.

While the twins are busy preparing everything they will need for this journey towards Baltigo, Luffia slipped past them to see the Royal Capital. It's been years since she's been here after all.

She is cautious not to get spotted, wearing a robe as well as a cloth covering most of her face.

While looking around, she can see that there's nothing that changed in the capital, except for the whispers from people in the alleys. She overheard them talking about the rumors surrounding Cresta. That made her clench on her robe.

They are doubting their father, spouting insults. As a daughter, she wants to tell them what happened, that none of those rumors are true. Those are the fabricated lies woven by Akainu to defame their father. Not only that usurper wants their kingdom, but he also wants to insult them.

Luffia can only walk away. It will not do them any good if she will act out of sheer anger from what she's hearing. It takes a lot of her willpower to prevent herself from acting there and put these people in their places.

Walking in the alleys, she smiles while looking at the old pub she visited when she was a teenager. She was lost at that time and the old man helped her, even going as far as offering her a glass of juice.

Her feet brought her into the old pub. She wonders if the old man is still there, alive and well. He might be. She wants to go inside but hesitation is creeping into her. Maybe she will visit him when everything's back to normal, but will it? There's no definite and clear answer to that.

As she was about to go back towards the main road, she stopped dead on her tracks upon seeing a group of people passing by while riding on a camel.

There are eight of them, all wearing a robe to conceal their faces, but even so, she recognized the swords protruding from one man's robe. Three swords. She may not have stayed in Raftel for too long but she recognizes those swords.

And when her eyes looked at the others, she notices one particular person whose hand is holding onto the ropes behind the camel. The hand is full of silver and gold thick bracelets with intricate designs along with Beogia's insignia. There's no doubt, that is Kidd. With heart racing, she hid from them, afraid of being discovered.

The scents around are preventing them from discovering Luffia's presence and the stone she is still wearing is also helping the concealment.

"Oh, no..." She muttered to herself. The High Princes are searching for Sab and Ann. While this should be a piece of joyous news, Luffia knows that her sisters will not like it. They left Raftel hoping that Raftelians will not be dragged in the war, but here they are, seeking the princesses - their mates.

Luffia saw the conflict in Ann's eyes whenever she stares at the stone. She heard them talking about Marco and Kidd. Sab firmly believes that Kidd will not be looking for her. Will she be happy if she finds out that he traveled to the human realm to look for her?

Will Ann finally come to terms of accepting her fate with Marco? Several questions are forming in Luffia's head while she willed the super spot-billed duck towards the Palace. Should she tell her sisters of the arrival of the High Princes here in Alabasta?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"I think you all must leave now." Vivi said to the twins as soon as she stepped into the room. "Our people reported the arrival of a suspicious ship last night. They said they are nobles from the neighboring kingdom of Cresta." The twins looked at each other, hearts racing. Is Akainu sending his men after them now?

Nami and Koala are worried about the situation. They must leave now.

They know that Akainu will not let them escape from his clutches. If they are going to be captured here, all of their efforts will be in vain. It will cause a disaster to Alabasta if that were to happen.

"Where is Luffia?" Ann asked immediately and they realized that they have not seen their youngest sister for an hour now.

"That fool! Did she slip past the palace?!" Sab almost cursed under her breath. This is the worse time for Luffia to be sightseeing. If she is discovered by their enemies, the twins won't know what to do.

They have about 3 hours before their designated time to leave, but if there's a suspicious people who arrived here, they might as well leave now.

"Princess Vivi! Luffia just arrived at the back along with a Super spot-billed duck." Pell announced which made the twins sigh in relief. They will be reprimanding Luffia later. They must get out of here first.

"Pell, guide them to the secret passage towards the hidden coast. We will contact Franky and Usopp to hurry. I will get Luffia instead." All of them brought their necessities as they run towards the secret passage only used by the Royals. They have several super spot-billed ducks ready for them. Rather than using a camel, these animals run faster.

While the princesses are ushering towards the secret passage, leaving the Royal Palace of Alabasta, the Raftelians are getting near the Royal Palace.

Within half an hour, they arrived in front of the huge gate of the palace.

Robin asked a human to guide them towards the palace. They could run towards their destination, but that only raises suspicions. Kidd was against getting a human to guide them, but they have no choice on the matter.

As soon as they entered the vicinity of the palace, Marco and Kidd can faintly smell their mates. Their instincts are whispering in their minds to take action. They would have succumbed to their instincts had it not been for Thatch and Killer's hands preventing them from doing anything drastic.

"State your business!" The Royal guards of Alabasta shouted, forming a line in front of the strangers. They can sense the aura emitting from this group and they are right to be intimidated.

"We come here to seek an audience with the King of Alabasta, Nefertari Cobra."

"And who may you be, my lady?" One of the guards asked Robin.

She removed her hood, revealing her face.

"Please tell King Cobra that 'Robin' from the historic site is humbly requesting for an audience." Kidd almost snorted at the words coming from Robin.

The Royal guard - Chaka - nodded at Robin. "I will convey your words with His Majesty. In the meantime, please find yourselves an inn to rest. We will find you when his Majesty has decided if he should meet you." Chaka is aware that this group of people are the ones who arrived last night.

At this moment, the princesses are making their way towards the hidden coast to board the Thousand Sunny. He will buy them as much time as possible.

"We cannot wait." Marco spoke, looking up, eyes staring directly at Chaka. The intensity of his eyes almost made Chaka shiver. This man is dangerous, that he can tell. The depth of his blue eyes is staring into Chaka's soul as if sucking it in.

As one of the Head Guards of Alabasta's Royal Family, he prided himself with strength and his fame as one of Alabasta's trusted guards is being whispered around the world, yet here he is, mustering all willpower he can muster just to prevent himself from shivering in front of this man.

The rest of his men are in a worse situation than he is, shivering upon the sight of those blue eyes.

As if it's not enough, Kidd looked up, revealing reddish-brown eyes. A few of the guards landed on the ground, shivering at the sight of their eyes.

"Pardon the rudeness, Sir. But we are in a hurry. We cannot wait any longer. You must deliver the message to the King." Robin said, smiling as calm as she can but deep inside, she knows it is only a matter of time before either Kidd or Marco snaps. She is doing this to avoid any humans getting hurt.

"Your words sound threatening, Miss Robin."

"It is not my intention to threaten you, Sir. But my companions are not patient enough to wait another day. You must deliver that message." Chaka looked at the two men. Even with their numbers, Chaka can sense that they cannot win against these people. He will avoid getting his men hurt as much as he can.

"Very well. I will deliver the message but you will stay here until I come back."

"If you take more than half an hour, I will assure you these gates won't keep up from getting inside." Kidd threatened, making the guards gripped on their weapons, pointing towards the strangers.

Chaka debated internally, but with the given timeframe, they can buy the princesses enough time to get as far away as possible. With the Thousand Sunny's equipment, there is no doubt that they are on their way out of Alabasta's ocean territory.

He nodded at Kidd before walking towards the palace, meeting Igaram on his way. The two of them find themselves in the King's chambers, delivering the message.

"Robin?" King Cobra frowned, trying to remember if he knows someone of that name. "You said she is from the historic site?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Cobra remembers now. But why would she be here after all these years? It's been more than a decade since they met, why seek him?

He can still remember the woman he met at one of the historic sites that belong to Alabasta's abandoned islands. The island was a few miles away from Alubarna. Cobra was exploring that island and that's when they met. He was fascinated by how she can read the ancient symbols from the Poneglyphs.

Poneglyphs are very rare stones, they are indestructible, but what made them rare is the mysterious symbols written in them. According to myths, these are the stones carved by the Otherworldly centuries ago.

"She brought companions, Your Majesty. One look at them, I know they are dangerous. If they are Akainu's men who are after the princesses, I cannot be sure that our men will be able to win against them." Chaka said. It pains him to say this, but he knows he is weaker than them.

"The princesses should be boarding the ship now. If we keep them waiting, they might be suspicious. Bring them here so I can buy time for the princesses."

Chaka nodded and left along with Igaram. As they left the King in the room, Vivi arrived, sweating profusely.

"Father! I heard that there are people seeking for an audience."

"Vivi. It is best if you - "

"I will stay here with you." She interrupted which gave the king no choice but to let her stay as they wait for their guests. "Thousand Sunny was in time to take the princesses out of Alabasta." Vivi said. From what Nami said, they used Coup de Burst, a trump card of Thousand Sunny to boost its speed. Given the time, they should be miles away from Alabasta now.

The king can sigh in relief at that. If these people wanted to bring harm to the princesses, at least they have escaped.

The wait is not long for the king and princess of Alabasta. The guests arrived, escorted by Chaka and Igaram who immediately stood behind the king.

King Cobra's eyes cannot believe what he's seeing right now. It's been 15 years since he met Robin and even if that meeting was nothing but short, he can still remember how she looks. 15 years and she looks the same.

"Greetings, King Cobra. I hope you can still remember me." She slightly bowed as a form of respect to his status, but not the ones behind her. They remain standing there, looking at the human king intensely.

Chaka can feel regret bringing them here. They dared to not show respect to the king.

"Yes, I can still remember you, Miss Robin. After all, you are the only one whom I've met that can read those symbols. And you look exactly the same as I remember 15 years ago." There are no hidden flatteries in those words. It was stated as the truth. Robin only smiled as an answer.

"We come here to ask for the princesses." She stated, almost making the humans tense.

"Princesses? I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. I only have a daughter." King Cobra is a master of feigning ignorance. What he can do is lie and buy time.

"Do not lie to me, human!" One tall figure stepped in front of Robin, removing his hood and revealing a striking red hair and reddish-brown eyes that startled the humans. "They are here. I can smell it!"

King Cobra swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm his nerves.

"Where are the princesses of Cresta? You best not lie to me, human." The man is staring at King Cobra with an intensity that they have never seen before. What surprises the king of Alabasta is the way he speaks to him, calling him human as if... as if he's not.

"I know you are allied with Cresta's Royal Family." Another man stepped in, removing his hood. This time, it was a blue-eyed blond man. "Where are they, yoi? If you are going to hide them from us, I swear there will be none left of this palace when we search for it."

Their patience is gone now. The palace has a faint smell of the humans. When Marco and Kidd entered, they can smell them but when they tried to search for their presence, they are gone.

"Need I remind you that you are in my palace, in my kingdom. You do not have the right to demand anything from me, much less the princesses!" Cobra slammed his palms on the table. There is no way that he will tell these people where the three sisters are. He'd rather die than sell them out.

"Do not test my patience!" Kidd's hand transformed into claws, causing cracks on the table. Chaka and Igaram are shocked at the display, taking their weapons out.

Vivi and Cobra are staring at the man. The hand that transformed couldn't have belonged to a human. This only tells them that this man is an Otherworldy.

Cobra is aware of their existence, he believes in them. With the stories passed down from generations, he knows that they exist. Even though he knows they exist, it does not mean he knows all the details surrounding them.

Vivi, on the other hand, is conflicted upon seeing this man. There are anger and desperation in his eyes that made her sympathize with him. Not just him, but the blond man beside him as well. They have the same expressions of longing and desperation.

"Pardon their attitudes. We do not mean to threaten you. All we want is to know where Ann, Sab, and Luffia are." Another figure removed her hood, revealing a very beautiful woman, but there's something different about her. It was her ears. They are not round but pointed - like an elf. This group is not a group of humans but a group of Otherworldly.

"Why do you want to know where they are?" Vivi asks.

"You may think that we are here to harm them and for you not to provide us a piece of information tells us that you care for the three of them. Let me assure you that we will never harm them."

"You may claim that but we do not know any of you. In a time of war between kingdoms and Cresta's people in the brink of extinction, we will never tell you where they are." Vivi stood her ground against them. She is afraid, yes, but she will not sell them out.

"Pardon if we did not introduce ourselves. My name is Izou, I am a Warrior Commander from the Raftel's Kingdom of Ipraecia." The mention of Raftel shocked the humans, but not Vivi. "This is His Highness, High Prince Kidd from Beogia." She said while looking at the red-haired man. "And this is our High Prince of Ipraecia, Marco."

"Why are you looking for them?"

"Because Ann is Marco's mate while Sab is Kidd's." Izou answered.

Vivi nodded. There is a reason why she is not shocked by the revelation. It is because of what Luffia told her when they are on their way to follow the twins.

_"Vivi." Luffia called, grabbing her arm, stopping her from continuing._

_"What is it?" They are pressed for time. If the people find them here, no one can tell what will happen with the princesses._

_"I know those people."_

_"What?"_

_"The suspicious people that you said who arrived last night. I know them." This confuses Vivi._

_"How do you know them? If you know them, the twins know them as well!"_

_"Yes." She nodded solemnly, conflicted by her thoughts. "But their presence might not be welcomed by my sisters. Even I do not know if they should be involved in this war too. We do not want history to repeat itself."_

_Vivi is getting more confused every second because of what Luffia is telling her, but she swallowed the questions, waiting for Luffia to say anything._

_"Those people are from Raftel. They are the ones who helped us when we escaped from Cresta and hid in the Dark Forest."_

_"Wait, I thought that you - "_

_"Yes, we were in the Dark Forest, but not long, we traveled to Raftel. It's a long story, but those people will not harm us."_

_"Then what is the point of running away if they won't harm you? We should tell your sisters!" Luffia only shook her head._

_"My sisters will run away, as far as they can once they know who came here. It is complicated and we do not have time to dwell on this story. If they ask for us, it is up to you if you want to tell them." Luffia is conflicted between what she must do. A part of her wants to see the Raftelians, but part of her doesn't want them involved in this war._

_If they meet them now, they will inevitably involve themselves and her sisters do not want that to happen at all. Even if Luffia is selfish, she respects the wishes of her sisters. This is why she is leaving fate in Vivi's hands._

"There is a reason why they want to run away from you." Vivi solemnly said. "Luffia is aware that you are coming here."

High Prince Kidd and High Prince Marco all look surprised upon this revelation but the look of surprise is immediately replaced with confusion.

"Why didn't she say anything? Why did she run away as well?" When another figure removed his hood, revealing a green-haired man beneath the robe, Vivi is not shocked to see another glare coming from this group.

"Because she knows that her sisters will not be welcoming your presence." Vivi's words deliver a heavy blow against Kidd and Marco. Their eyes turned sad, almost desperate. She feels bad for saying these, but she must.

"Vivi..." Her father called out to her, asking for an explanation.

"Luffia told me about them, father." She answered. "Albeit it is only a brief explanation. They do not want all of you to be involved in this war."

"Do you think I want to involve myself with humans? No! I do not want to, but if she is involved in this war, then so will I." The red-haired man shouted. His hand is still transformed into claws.

"Their enemies are our enemies, yoi." The blond man's shoulders are flickering with blue flames, startling the humans. "I will gladly spill the blood of her enemies." And none of them doubts his words.

Vivi can see their sincerity, making things more difficult for her. Luffia tasked her with a very difficult decision to handle.

Her eyes darted to her Royal father who only sighed in response to her, letting her decide what to do next.

"They left approximately an hour ago. They are on their way to the hidden island of Baltigo." The moment she gave their whereabouts, their faces immediately lit up. "There are several routes to Baltigo. Allies of Cresta are gathering on the island to launch an attack against Akainu and his army."

"Princess Vivi, are you sure - " Pell's voice quivered a little. Providing this information to these strangers is dangerous.

"If they mean to harm them, they would have stormed in the palace a long time ago." Vivi's instincts are telling her to trust these creatures. Even if they are not human, not to mention, they helped the princesses when they escaped from Akainu.

"How do we get to Baltigo?" Robin asked.

"It will take 2 weeks - 10 days if you are pushing it. It depends on the weather as well."

"If we leave now, will we be able to catch up to them?"

"I doubt." Vivi answered. "Nami's an exceptional navigator. With the routes available, we are not sure which one they took."

"Is there any way for you to contact them?" The green-haired man asks.

"It is dangerous to keep communicating using denden mushi. There are risks of being tracked by enemies which is why we don't want to use it. The sisters promised to call us once they are halfway to Baltigo. As I see things, I don't think going to Baltigo will be beneficial for you. It takes a lot of time to travel towards the hidden island and who knows, by the time you arrive, the allies would have left already."

"Are you suggesting we wait for them to go back to Cresta?" Marco's voice rang dangerously through the four corners of the room. His patience is long gone. Now that they know where they are, they will not be wasting their time.

"Calculating the time to get there by ship, it will take two weeks. But with Nami onboard and navigating, I doubt they need 10 days to get there. A week and they will be in Baltigo. With the allies already gathered, all they are waiting for are the sisters' arrival to Baltigo before they launch an attack to Cresta. This is up to you. You can follow them now and see if you can find anyone in Baltigo by the time you arrive, or you can wait for more than a week and sail towards Cresta to catch them when they launch an attack."

"I believe the latter option is the best option we have." Izou, the elf has spoken.

"What?!"

"Think about it, Marco. It will be a waste of time if, by the time we got to that island, they already left."

"We can fly - "

"Flying is out of option and you know that. Think of the risks that you will place them into if you are seen by humans flying towards Baltigo."

All of them are silent. Just by the conversation, Vivi was reminded that these creatures are not human. Knowing that they can fly should not be surprising at all.

With all things considered, Vivi offered something she never thought she would.

"You can stay here in Alabasta for the time being."

Suffice to say, this earned a lot of surprised reactions from the people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating this tomorrow since its my birthday. Hehe. Will get drunk at home for the whole day then back at it with my writing afterwards.


	24. The Rareborn Princess

The blow of the wind almost makes Luffia shiver but it does not matter. Her mind is somewhere else, thinking about the people left behind in Alabasta.

"Luffia?" Sab's voice rang in her ears followed by the echoes of her footsteps. "You've been awfully quiet since we set sail." Sab's always been observant, always seeing the minuscule of details that people tend to ignore.

"Do you want me to be loud? You and Ann always complain whenever I get rowdy."

The blond princess smiles at the youngest - a very familiar smile that she often sees her mom dons whenever they try to find a way out of a situation. A knowing smile that tells them she's aware that there is something hidden behind the words spouted.

"It's not like you to keep things from us. Tell me. What is it that is on your mind right now?"

Luffia hesitated, looking away from Sab's calculating eyes. Her actions only prove Sab's assumptions. There was a heavy silence between them until Luffia spoke.

"What if Kidd is searching for you?"

That surprised Sab. She did not expect this question at all, not from Luffia. It's a painful question to answer but she must do so. Luffia's eyes demand answers to her question as if it holds great importance to her.

"It is impossible. He won't be looking for me. You know that."

"But, what if?" Luffia insisted, making Sab sigh. She hates false hopes especially after she had convinced herself not to succumb to such possibilities. There is a constant reminder in her mind not to hope and not to think about it.

"It doesn't matter if he is. This is not where he belongs, neither will I be in Raftel. There is nothing good that will come to both sides if we ever meet again and indulge in whatever connection we have. I will bring nothing but tragedy to him." Sab is not afraid of being his mate, she is afraid of the consequences if she ever does.

Sometimes, she finds it fortunate that he rejected her. At least she has a valid reason not to stay in Raftel any longer than necessary. It makes things easier for her to focus on their war.

"He's searching for you. I am sure of it." Luffia can't bring herself to tell her what she saw in Alabasta. What she wants to happen is for Sab and Ann to come to terms with their fate on their own. Luffia hates forcing things on them as much as she hates things forced on her.

"No. Marco is looking for Ann - that's what I am sure of. You know, I feel guilty. It feels as if I am dragging Ann along with my selfishness. She can be happy with Marco, but here she is, with us, and away from her fated mate."

"You did not force her to come along with us. She came along because she wants to."

"Sometimes, I wonder how you can act more mature than we do, considering we are older than you."

"That's rude. I can be mature!" Luffia answers with a pout, making Sab chuckle. The atmosphere is lighter now.

"Come on, let's get inside and bug Sanji for food. I am quite hungry." Luffia nodded, taking Sab's hand as they went below deck.

As soon as they left the deck, the did not notice the small noises coming from the seawater right beside the ship, followed by several shadows underneath, swimming just right below their ship...

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Shanks looked at the paper, contemplating the situation.

"They left Alabasta and on their way to Baltigo. They should be here in a few days given their navigator's skills." Benn Beckman, Shanks' right-hand man said. They arrived in Baltigo yesterday.

People may see Shanks' actions as reckless given that he is a King of a kingdom, but nothing can sway his mind. He will be helping them in this war.

Not only because they are allies and they are a family to him, but because of the enemy.

He is aware of how dangerous Akainu is. Especially with a Dark Magician practitioner by his side. They will set the world ablaze, enslave those who defy them. Shanks will not watch and let that happen. People are in chaos because of them, they carefully planned all of their moves so the world will be against Cresta.

Cresta's mysterious influence in the world is still a mystery to everyone which they exploited, placing doubts where it is effective.

All they have to do now is wait until the sisters arrive in Baltigo before they can launch an attack to take back Cresta.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_'We've been waiting for you all these years, yet you ran away...' It was that voice again, whispering in Luffia's mind, visiting her again in her dreams._

_"I am not running away. We are facing our war."_

_'This is not the way you should face it. This war is unlike you've ever seen before...' The voice insisted, almost begging her. 'You must convince your sisters to go back to Raftel. That is where you belong...'_

_Luffia remained silent after that, unable to form words that she deems as a better answer to the voice. Part of her mind agrees on it, but half of her is also not. It confuses her._

_When she saw Kidd and Zoro in Alabasta, she almost gives in to her desires, but in the end, she did not._

_'You must go back, Your Highness. They are waiting for you...'_

_"Who are they?" Luffia feels as if the voice is referring to someone else, not the ones she met when they were in Raftel._

_'Their voice will reach you. I am sure of it...'_

Then the voice is gone and as soon as it did, Luffia woke up from her slumber, noticing the light coming from the moon, illuminating their room where her sisters are asleep.

She stood up, walked towards the window, and stared at the moonlight. Then she hears it... Voices different from the one she usually hears when she was in Raftel.

 _'You are about to know who we are...'_ One voice whispered to her.

' _We've been waiting..._ ' Another one said. She snapped her head to the side in hopes that she will find where the voice is coming from, but there's none.

' _Come..._ ' The voices are growing louder in her ears as if they are nearby. With hasty steps, she stepped out of the room, walking towards the deck where there's nothing but the noises of the waves crashing against their ship.

' _All you have to do is call us._ '

"Who are you?" She whispered to herself while looking at the seawater. She must be imagining it, but it feels as if the voice is coming from underneath them.

' _You must remember who we are..._ ' And it was followed by silence.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Humans think that what Akainu wants is to take over Cresta and its power. Not that they are far from the truth. Yes, he wants to take over Cresta but this is not his goal. This is just the first step in achieving what his ancestors failed to do so.

For countless years since he was born, he heard nothing but the greatness of the three Magical Kingdoms as well as their rulers. He heard of the great Xavaria and if that wasn't enough, he watched as the legendary Almighty High Princess blossomed to power, ruling over the three Magical Kingdom.

It was a humiliation he cannot take. He, who is destined for power is overshadowed by the High Princess who descended from Ellisar's bloodline - a bloodline mixed with the filthy blood of humans. He, who is pureblooded was cast away in favor of the princess.

He would have stayed where he is had it not been for the weak-hearted princess. She does not abide by the rules of those in power. Those with power must stand at the top, looking down on those who are lesser and weak. They must be worshipped as they deserve. Humans are forgetting their places, challenging the Otherworldly with their weak bodies. With the princess's power, she can lit the world ablaze, flatten mountains, rule over the world, yet she chose not to.

It was a shame he will never forget. Now, here he is, standing before the legendary princess who kneels before him, battered, injured, and pathetic. Akainu is glad to see the princess suffer - dead. His hands are itching to kill her right now, but there is something he must do. He must know how to obtain the power he needs.

"You are weak. You do not know how to use your power!"

"What usage are you talking about? Bully the weak? Kill people?"

"For countless centuries, this world is continuously divided amongst small power. One kingdom falls to another. It is an endless cycle of warfare created by the delusions of people. Their ambitions sparks war. Don't you dream of seeing the world as united? One kingdom, one ruler. To rule over the vast world, you need power." Akainu smiles by just imagining his dream of unity. His idea is on a grand scale, wishing the destruction of kingdoms, rebuilding it under his rule.

"You never fail to amaze me, Akainu." This is the voice that Akainu detested. Why must she sound so confident when she is on the verge of death? Has her pathetic state not sunk in her mind? "Your mind is full of delusions that you fail to see what the truth is. Someone can indeed rule the world with power, but you will never be that someone." Akainu's hands formed into a fist of lava, ready to throw it to the woman. "The world does not need one ruler. What it needs is unity amongst themselves, acceptance of the differences between races."

"Sadly, the world you spoke of will never exist." Their eyes locked with each other, two people with different beliefs clashing against one another and the only thing that is separating them is the steel bar where the princess is being kept. "You must tell me the power I seek, Princess Rauscher Veronica D. Huidel."

"If it's Al Draig you want, you will never have it, Akainu. Never. Al Draig is a gift. Only those who were chosen can wield that power."

"I am Othorion's descendant! I must carry that power. Tell me, how do I get this power?"

"Ellisar's descendants will be the ones to carry that power. The chain has been broken the moment Othorion and Ellisar were born. Have you not heard of this from the seers?" The princess's smile is mocking him. It's as if she's telling him he will never be better than she is.

Akainu is aware of the prophecy. Al Draig used to be passed down from one High King to another, but as soon as the twins were born - Othorion and Ellisar - the power of succession stopped. As what the seer said, no descendants of Othorion were able to possess Al Draig, it serves as a curse to them. The descendants hold a grudge against Ellisar and his descendants especially after Xavaria was born. She was Ellisar's granddaughter - only a quarter of Daerene's blood flows in her veins and yet, she was able to possess Al Draig.

Ellisar has another child aside who remained in Raftel and mated with a Fire Faery princess. This is where the Rareborn Princess descended - a descendant of Ellisar. This is why Akainu hated her more than anything else in this world.

"Then, where is the Ancient power of D?" Upon the mention of such power, the princess frowned. "I know of its existence. Tell me where it is!"

"That power has been lost for millions of years, Akainu."

"But it exists and you must know how I can obtain it."

"You should look at yourself in the mirror, Akainu. You've been obsessed with obtaining power you will never have. You may refer it as an Ancient Power of D, but that power is a blessing and granted to those who deserve it. That's not you."

Akainu's fist slammed against the cage, making the barrier flicker upon the impact. Al Draig is a power he wishes to have but more than Al Draig, what he needs is the legendary Ancient Power of Daerene - Al Rego. When he was still in Raftel, he chanced upon an ancient book describing that power. The power to command everything.

Al Draig is a power used to weaken the wills of people, even making others lose their consciousness when the power is used. It is not a spell but an inborn power of Daerene. Al Rego, on the other hand, is the power to command everything. It can command sea kings, awaken the dormant ancient beings, and above all, it can bend someone's will. The ancient book Akainu found does not provide any information on how to get that power. The first and last High King to possess this power was the very first High King of Daerene. Aside from him, no one was able to possess that power.

"There must be a way to get that power. I must open the Valley of Xavaria!"

"Zehahaha! That will be easy. All we have to do is to storm in Raftel." Teach's voice echoed in the dungeon. A dark mist appeared beside Akainu until it reveals the burly man - one of the traitors of Raftel. "It's a shame that you didn't want to mate with me, princess. We could have produced powerful children. Zehahaha!"

"I'd rather die than mate with you, traitor!"

"Had you chose me over this loser, you wouldn't have been in this dungeon." Teach points towards the man sitting beside the princess. "Tell me, why are your daughters not manifesting powers, High Princess Rauscher? Ah, I forgot, you disregarded that name a long time ago. Shall I address you now as Queen Rouge?"

Roger laughs at the two men standing before them. "My daughters may be human, but they inherited our spirit."

"It baffles me why your daughters are human, to begin with. With their mother's power, they should be Halfborns, should they not?" Akainu's been wondering this for a long time now. "Your daughters left Raftel, does it mean that the Raftelians are not aware of you? Why are they just human? Don't tell me you've cast a forbidden spell to avoid them getting your power?" Akainu knows that Huidel and Daerene have powerful spells. One of them is the power to suppress someone's power. With Rouge's capabilities of casting spells, there's no doubt that she must have done something with her daughters so they remain human.

Her silence and frown serve as an answer to Teach and Akainu. They wonder why would Rouge chose to prevent her daughters from getting her powers?

"Everything I've done, I do it to keep them safe." Rouge answered.

"Casting a spell to your daughters to keep them human is not keeping them safe. They are vulnerable and weak! You've done them nothing but mistakes. Does casting the spell took a powerful toll on your body that made you weak? I didn't know you could be this foolish!" Akainu sneers. The more the powerful the spell is, the more it takes a toll on someone's body. Rouge who sealed the most powerful barrier on Xavaria used a lot of her magical power to do so. And now, she used a large amount of magic just to keep her three daughters as humans.

Right now, she is far too weak to keep her human form. She reverted to her original appearance, with pointy ears and fire wings, but the fire on her wings are so weak, it is almost gone - an indication that her magical power is no more. Had she been in her prime, the barrier in the cage would have been an easy feat for her to break. One flick of her finger and it will be gone. The way she is now, she cannot fight back at all.

"The prisoners of the Blazing Inferno have been waiting for their release to get their revenge against Raftel. Zehahaha!"

"Madman!" Rouge shouted at Teach. She knows how dangerous the creatures are in the Blazing Inferno. There's a reason why they were not killed at all - it is because no one can kill them. They are powerful beings that are kept in the pits of that prison. High Kings of Raftel previously battled with them and it was a stalemate - they are almost at a disadvantage. One must prepare to offer their life if they want to kill those beings.

"It's been years Rouge since you restrengthened the barrier. Surely you wouldn't think we have no way to weaken it after all these years, would you? Zehahaha!" Teach's power is dangerous, an evil power that Rouge is afraid of - more than Akainu's.

A bottomless power of evil - this is how she can only describe his power. A power that can absorb other's magical powers. If she was as powerful as before, she would be able to win against him, but not now. She was weakened. She regrets not killing him before. She should have done it but despite her regrets, the past will not change.

"I wish that you will see how we storm in Raftel and destroy all the things you tried so hard to protect. Sadly, that will not come true because you will be dead before that happens." Akainu and Teach left, laughing as they go, leaving the King and Queen of Cresta in their cage.

"Our daughters must go back. It is not safe for them to be out of Raftel." Rouge's voice is quivering with worry.

"You know how they are. Stubborn, I bet they are thinking of how to get back Cresta and defeat Akainu." Roger chuckles a little upon remembering their daughters. He misses them every single day, worrying about their safety.

"Who do you think they take that stubbornness after?" Both shared a laugh. Even in their current circumstance, they can still hold on as long as they have each other.

"Do you regret casting the spells on them?" Roger asks.

"No. It is a must and fate can only tell."

While they are talking, Akainu's been listening to their conversation and concluded that he's right. Rouge was crazy when she cast that spell on her daughters.

"Shall we hunt their daughters?" Teach asks, grinning at the thought of killing the daughters of his enemy.

"No need. They will come to us especially after their parents' execution."

"Zehahaha!"

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_Sakazuki's eyes remain to stare at the familiar scene in front of him. A picture-perfect scenery of his kingdom but despite how beautiful it is, he knows that there's something he is missing. Dissatisfaction is what he is feeling right now - overwhelmingly so while looking at the peaceful Daerene._

_He, as a High Prince of Daerene, stands at the top of its people - the ruler, but despite being its High Prince, he despises that title more than anything else in this world._

_Daerene is full of traditions that were passed from generation to generation. And the most ancient tradition was the succession of Al Draig. One cannot be a High King if someone does not possess that power._

_Every since the broken succession of power when the twins - Othorion and Ellisar - no one was able to become a High King in Daerene. All of its rulers remain as High Prince despite being mated. The people of Daerene won't accept a High King with no Al Draig. They treat it as an insult to the throne. Even if the current High Prince or Princess will use their power to forcefully take the title of a High King or Queen, the people will never respect them. Unless they possess that power._

_One of Ellisar's descendants married a High Princess of Verid, thus, preserving his lineage in Raftel. Since the prophecy, the elders of Daerene wanted nothing more than to keep Ellisar's bloodline in Raftel in hopes that someone will inherit Al Draig to take the throne._

_They are willing to oust the current High Prince in favor of someone who has Al Draig - that is how much they value that power. It is the symbol of Daerene and at this moment, Sakazuki does not have it._

_He detested such fate. He, who was born to both Royalties - a High Prince of Daerene and High Princess of Verid - will remain as a High Prince forever because of the curse. By all means, his lineage made him one of the most powerful High Prince of Daerene, but Daerenians never cared about it. All they care about is if he has Al Draig or not._

_Othorion's descendants call it a curse. They blame Ellisar and his descendants for giving them this kind of fate. His hatred for that bloodline remained the same especially after the Rareborn Princess was born._

_Sakazuki heard of a union between the current High Princess of Verid - the future High Queen and the current High Prince of Huidel who is a half-elf and a half-Cheshire cat. Both are only children from their respective families, making them the future monarchs._

_Sakazuki never paid attention to them, disregarding their existence but he realized one thing - their children will have the blood of three Magical Kingdoms. He became wary especially after realizing that the High Princess of Verid is a descendant of Ellisar._

_Then, she was born. The Rareborn Princess. Never in the history of Raftel did they have someone who possesses the blood of the three Magical Kingdoms, much less the Royal Bloodline._

_The Rareborn Princess was named Rauscher Veronica D. Huidel. With her birth comes with an endless debate on which kingdom she should rule. Her parents are now High King and High Queen of Huidel and Verid. The people are hoping that the High King and High Queen will be blessed with more children, but that did not happen._

_Each passing year, Sakazuki remain vigilant especially when she came of age where she must present her power to her people. Just as predicted, she inherited the powers of Huidel and Verid - even more powerful than everyone expected it to be. Her latent magical capabilities far surpassed that of any High Prince or Princess in history._

_Raftelians rejoiced. Sakazuki cannot._

_He grew cautious of her, hoping she won't manifest the power of Al Draig. During her coming of age ceremony, she never manifested such power, making Sakazuki sigh in relief._

_Years passed by in a blink of an eye, making him believe that she never inherited that power. Little did he know how wrong he was. One full moon, Raftelians were shaken to the ground upon feeling the turmoils coming from Purgatory._

_All of the rulers and the Warrior Commanders flew off to see what could be causing the turmoils and were surprised to see the barriers of the Blazing Inferno slowly diminishing until it is finally broken. A few of the prisoners broke out of the Blazing Inferno, causing a catastrophe amongst the Raftelians._

_It was in the middle of the battle when they felt that surge of power. All eyes drifted towards the Rareborn Princess, fighting the escapee - Charlotte Linlin._

_Linlin's huge sword is pointed towards the people of Huidel - the creatures who trapped her to that damnable prison. She will strike to kill without hesitation and the Rareborn Princess felt it. It is at this time that she shouted at Linlin, commanding her to stop._

_The wave of power coming from her shocked everyone in Raftel especially after a few of the escapees found themselves falling into an unconscious state while the others were badly shaken, kneeling to the ground. The brief moment of hesitation gave Raftelians the advantage they needed to drive these prisoners back to where they belong._

_Everyone rejoiced except Sakazuki. No, he could not be joyful at what he witnessed. That power is the symbol of Daerene - Al Draig. The power that he did not inherit._

_Why does she have that power and not him?_

_The victory against the escapees temporarily occupied the minds of Raftelians, celebrating for days. Sakazuki could not bring himself to celebrate at all. Not when one of Ellisar's descendants is right in front of him, displaying unimaginable power that no one has ever seen._

_They treat her like a hero - a goddess, even, while they treat him as if his existence is a curse to Daerene. The powerless ruler is what they call him after that incident. It was a humiliation for Sakazuki driving him mad. Daerene's elders have spoken to him, praising the Rareborn princess who wields the three powers of the three Magical Kingdom._

_"She is the descendant of Daerene's Royal blood. She carries Al Draig in her and Daerene's rightful ruler must be a carrier of Al Draig." Sakazuki heard them talk about this._

_"But High Prince Sakazuki - "_

_"Daerene's lack of_ **_true_ ** _High King and High Queen is nothing but a disgrace to our history." After hearing this, there's nothing but rage in Sakazuki's heart. His people are treating him like a disgrace along with his ancestors. An insult that felt like a thousand knives stabbing him in the back._

_"She will be a High Queen of Huidel and Verid. We cannot impose that she must be our High Queen too." One elder said._

_"Of course, we can. To be a High Queen of three Magical Kingdoms... This is the first in history! She will bring prosperity to us. Daerene will no longer be ruled by powerless High Princes and High Princesses. We will finally have one true ruler."_

_One true ruler. This remained in Sakazuki's mind as he madly searches for a way to get the power he should have. He is determined to surpass her, to rule over those who are lesser than him, to be the one true ruler._

_If he cannot become the ruler of Daerene, then he will aim for something higher. The world. Everyone in this world will serve him. He distanced himself away from his people as he searches for the ancient books of Daerene, describing the power of Al Rego._

_"The world is vast... I will not limit myself to a tiny kingdom here in Raftel..." He promised himself that he will do everything he must to prove all of them wrong. That he is not a powerless ruler, that he deserves to be a High King._

_No, he will be more than a High King. He will be the true ruler of the world._

_Raftelians treated the incident in the Blazing Inferno as a blessing - it paved a way for the most powerful High Princess to be born in the history of Raftel. Little did they know that the incident also paved the way for the greatest betrayal they have yet to face..._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now, why don't we dive into the past... hehehe. I know it is a short chap. It's because the other parts will be in the next chapter. It's probably going to be a long chapter...


	25. Memories of the Past

_High Princess Rauscher Veronica D. Huidel is a very famous figure in Raftel. Not a single soul will forget this name, even in the Three Beasts' Kingdoms. Ever since she was born, people have nothing but high expectations from her. While she is thankful for the high expectations, sometimes she wishes that she can live away from the curious eyes of people, looking at every move she makes._

_It was a little suffocating at times for her._

_"Rouge, dear." Her mother called. No one calls her this name except her parents and this name is only used when they are alone. Her parents often call her High Princess Rauscher in front of their subjects as a form of addressing her formal title._

_"Yes, mother?" She answered, looking at the figure of her mother approaching her._

_"You're escaping from your lessons." It is not a question, but a statement. Since she was 5, Rouge started taking lessons about the history of Raftel. As per her father, there is no point in being a ruler without knowing where they came from._

_"The lessons are boring. I can read them from books. Why must I be required to attend the lessons?" She does not hate learning about the history of Raftel, but she wants to do it at her own pace. Attending these lessons feels as if she is being fed with knowledge. When she asks questions about what she's being told, often they say that it is not a good idea to know more when she is still young._

_She felt that they do not want her to know everything, but just learn about the surface of history._

_Her mother understands her. The constant pressure, the high expectations are always at the back of Rouge's mind. Every action she takes is being watched by their people. It must be suffocating her._

_"Then, what are you going to do about it?"_

_"I'll read at my own pace and if I have questions, I'll go to you or Father."_

_"Alright. I'll ask them to stop the lessons if that's what you'd like." Her mother smiles, agreeing to what she wants even if she has not asked anything yet. The High Queen of Verid and Huidel knows that her daughter is headstrong, intelligent, and curious. At times, as a mother, she feels bad for pushing her daughters beyond her limits, but when she overcomes her limitations, no one's more proud than the High Queen._

_"Mother... Can I ask you a question?"_

_"What is it?" The High Queen looks at her teenage daughter with fondness in her eyes._

_"Does High Prince Sakazuki hates me?" That is a question the High Queen did not expect. The complicated blood ties between the High Queen and the current High Prince of Daerene is woven by their ancestors. She sighs, preparing herself to answer the question. One look in the High Princess' eyes, the High Queen knows that there's no way she can avoid this question._

_"It is a complicated history, my dear. I suppose, hate is such a strong word, don't you think?"_

_"Then, he dislikes me?"_

_"Maybe. That is possible."_

_"Why?" As much as the High Queen wants to delay telling her the dark history of the three Magical Kingdoms, this is inevitable. Sooner or later, she will know the history._

_"We are descendants of Ellisar. According to the seers, the moment the twins were born, it affected the succession of Al Draig. It is said that Ellisar's descendants will inherit it."_

_Rouge's eyes sparks curiosity upon this knowledge. "How do you inherit it?"_

_"No one knows. For countless years, none of Ellisar's descendants manage to wield the power of Daerene, except for Xavaria, that is." Xavaria is the most famous human princess who wielded the power of Al Draig several centuries ago. After her, no one was able to wield Al Draig._

_"Why none? Are we not descendants of Xavaria?"_

_"No, we are not. Xavaria is Ellisar's granddaughter, born to a Halfborn father and a human mother. She is a quarter Otherworldly. That may be the case but we are not her descendants. We descended from the bloodline of her uncle who was married to a High Princess of Verid at that time."_

_The High Princess nodded, drinking in the knowledge that her mother provided. None of her teachers will tell her anything related to Daerene. It's as if it's forbidden and a sensitive subject. She can understand how so._

_With her parents' approval, Rouge skipped the history lessons from the historians in favor of reading at her own pace. Huidel and Verid's libraries contain a lot of books that she has access to, including the ancient ones._

_Rouge did not only spend her time reading books, but she also spent her time learning spells, exploring different parts of Raftel that she has not seen before. One day, she finds herself near the borders of Daerene and Huidel. The area is secluded with nothing but trees nearby._

_"What are you doing here, High Princess Rauscher?" Rouge snapped her head towards the raspy voice, shocked to see one of the seers. Since when did he get behind her?_

_"I am just exploring this place." She answered._

_The seer's eyes are full of wonders, its depth is something Rouge has never seen before as if his eyes have seen a lot of things over the centuries of his life._

_"You are curious, Your Highness. Curious of the world, its wonders, people's nature, the magic. You want to know everything..."_

_Rouge is not sure how to answer his statement or what he wants to say to her. "Is it not a good thing to be curious?"_

_"It is... Do not be wary of me, Your Highness. I do not mean you any harm."_

_"You may mean that, but your eyes are looking at me as if - "_

_"Please, Your Highness." The seer smiles. "When I look at you, I see hope. You will bring hope to Raftel." This only made Rouge frown. She is confused about what the seer is telling her. "It may not be today, but someday, you will."_

_"Hope to what?"_

_"Prosperity. Peace."_

_"Is Raftel not peaceful enough?"_

_"Right now, yes. The balance is about to be broken and you will play a part in that. Daerene will stand in the middle of that storm and so will you." She looked down, thinking about what her mother told her about her connection to Daerene - to Al Draig. When she looked up to ask more questions, the seer is gone. She is left there alone..._

_Rouge kept that incident to herself, afraid of how her parents will react to it. They've been protective of her since she was a child, refusing her requests to explore the Human Realm despite the peaceful interactions between races for decades now._

_One night when Raftel was celebrating the Feast of Fortune, all rulers are required to attend, everyone in Raftel is._

_Her eyes darted at the table where the seers are sitting. As her eyes surveyed the people in that area, she frowns when she did not see the seer she met in the forest._

_"Father. How many seers do we have in Raftel?" She whispered to her father who is sitting beside her._

_"We have three of them. Why, my Princess?"_

_"Oh, nothing." She shakes her head, avoiding the question._

_After the celebration, it took Rouge a few days before she arrived in a firm decision to visit the same place she met the seer - or at least the person who looks like a seer._

_The place is quiet, devoid of any creature. Will she meet that man again? Who is he? Why did he approach her? There are a lot of questions in her mind and that man can only bring her the answers she needs._

_"You've come here again, Your Highness." Like before, the man just appeared out of nowhere, startling the High Princess._

_"Who are you?" The man is not shocked when he heard her question about his identity. Of course, she will ask._

_"I am a seer from a long time ago. I am dead but I am alive." His answer did not make things easier for Rouge. Her eyes traveled from this man's head down to his feet and she just realized that his feet are not on the ground. He's floating as if..._

_"You are a spirit."_

_"Not precisely. I am a soul."_

_"Soul of whom?"_

_"I am Alamir." Rouge gasped upon hearing the name of the seer. According to the books, Alamir is a seer from a long time ago, serving generations of High Kings and High Queens. He was executed for treason against the High King of Daerene._

_His biggest sin is his choice to keep the prophecy of Al Draig from Othorion. Which is why he was executed._

_"I thought you are executed. How come your soul is here?" Rouge asks, eyeing him warily._

_"They may have executed my body but never my soul. There is a duty I must carry out. I cannot find myself to leave Raftel until I've finally fulfilled that duty."_

_"What is the duty that you are talking about?"_

_"It is not time for you to know about it, Your Highness. You will know soon. Do not be impatient." Rouge may be wary of him but she is curious. If he meant her any harm, he would have done so when he saw her._

_If he will not tell her anything, there's no point in staying here any longer. Rouge has several questions, but she does not know where to start._

_"Before you leave, Your Highness. A word of advice from an old soul." She stopped to look back at him. "Do not use Al Draig in your coming of age ceremony. Never use that power when you are not ready to face the consequences."_

_"I do not carry that power."_

_Alamir smiled. "You carry the blood of Ellisar in your veins. Al Draig will choose the wielder and you cannot refuse it."_

_The beat of her hearts made Rouge felt like she's going deaf. Sweats falling from her head, down to her neck while her eyes looked warily at Alamir who remains calm - smiling at her._

_"Do not let Sakazuki know you carry that power. You must control it."_

_"No, I do not carry that power." She refuses to believe that she does. After telling him her answer, she left and never came back to that area._

_Years have gone by and it's only a few months before her coming of age ceremony. Her mind takes her back to Alamir's statement. Even if she continues to deny it, it does not mean that she is not worried about his words._

_How can she know that she has that power? All the books she read do not have that information. Asking her parents about it is not an option for her much less ask Daerenians, no, definitely not. With the way Akainu looks at her, it would be foolish of her to ask about Al Draig from anyone in Daerene._

_Despite how peaceful Raftel is now, no one can simply ignore the tension between Daerene, Huidel, and Verid. Huidel and Verid have strong bonds, after all, their rulers are mated to one another. Daerene, on the other hand, or at least its ruler, remained aloof. Rouge is not foolish to do anything that can dampen the relationship of their kingdoms with Daerene._

_Left with no choice, she decided to venture back to that place where Alamir's soul wanders. For someone's soul to remain for years, Alamir must have cast a very powerful spell on himself._

_"You came back, Your Highness." Alamir's voice is cheerful upon greeting Rouge._

_"Alamir, how do you know that I carry Al Draig? And please, do not tell me it is because I descended from Ellisar's bloodline. Everyone knows that not all of Ellisar's descendants carry this power."_

_"A good question, Your Highness." Rouge remained patient while looking at the soul of the former seer, waiting for an answer. "It is very simple. Because you can see me." Alamir took her frown with a smile and added an explanation. "When I saw the prophecy about Al Draig, I knew that there will be a war coming to Raftel. The biggest war that could wipe out the entire Otherworldly especially because of what happened to Xavaria. I placed a spell on my soul. Only those who carry Al Draig can see me or can hear my voice."_

_"Why must you do that?"_

_"I must guide those who are destined, You Highness. And you are one of them."_

_Destined for what?_

_Rouge wants to ask this question but she decided not to. The more she knows about this destiny, the more she is scared._

_"You said I should not use Al Draig in my coming of age. Why?"_

_"You know why, Your Highness. Othorion's descendants will never forget the shame they have to endure because of Al Draig - or the lack of it. I see dark events that will soon follow."_

_"What dark events?" Rouge grows wary at Alamir's words._

_"I do not know what it is, but the seers of Raftel will tell you one of these days. My power is limited because I am dead."_

_"What am I supposed to do if I do not know what events will unfold?"_

_"Hide it. Do not let anyone know you carry that power. Only use it when it is necessary. I will help you, Your Highness." The offer made her reluctant, but what choice does she have? It is suspicious to find a seer's soul wandering in Raftel but her instincts are telling her to trust in his words._

_So she did..._

_Alamir's soul is now stored in her necklace. It will be suspicious if she keeps disappearing in the borders of Huidel and Daerene._

_With Alamir's guidance, Rouge was able to use the power and hide it. The nearer the coming of age ceremony is, the more she notices the eyes of Sakazuki's men on her. She is aware that her actions are being watched over._

_Sakazuki's eyes are filled with hatred every time he sees her and her mother. As if they are the representation of his shame. Even so, she can sympathize with him. Daerenians' traditions will never allow anyone to take the title of High King if they do not possess Al Draig. Often, the current rulers are referred to as powerless High Prince or High Princess._

_They live in shame and will continue to do so because of the blood they carry. It is unfair for them._

_"Why did Al Draig's succession suddenly broke when the twins were born?" She asked Alamir. He is standing before her, in her bedroom, his feet remain on the air, never touching the surface._

_"It was a prophecy."_

_"I don't understand why there's a need for that to happen."_

_"Prophecies are meant to happen for a reason, Your Highness. Reasons we do not know until we arrive at such time, facing it. Only then will we realize why things happened."_

_Even after months of knowing Alamir, it does not quell the confusion about the happenings around her. But she persevered. She continued to study magic under her guidance. She learned a lot about ancient books and languages of Raftel that were lost for centuries._

_When it is time for the ceremony, she did everything she could to hide it, only demonstrating the magical prowess that everyone wants to see. As she celebrated with everyone, she can't help but notice Sakazuki's eyes darting towards her. In his eyes lie a relieved emotion. Is he relieved that she does not carry Al Draig?_

_What if he knew? What will he do? Those are the questions she's afraid to find the answers to._

_After her coming of age ceremony, many expressed their wills to marry her, including Kings from powerful kingdoms of the Human Realm. When they heard of the Rareborn Princess, many visited Raftel to ask for her hand in marriage._

_The offers are not limited to the nobles from the Human Realm. Most of the nobles in Raftel also expressed their desire to mate with her. As much as Raftelians value the fated mates, there are times that they never meet their fated ones, often spending centuries before they are even born._

_It is not uncommon to see mates who are not fated._

_Rouge is showered with flattery but she continues to refuse their offers. She will not marry anyone she does not like. Her mind is full of determination to master her powers, enhance her magic. Now that she is of age, equipped with knowledge from the past, she is seeing things in a bigger picture._

_She can feel it, this peace will not last long. She knows that this peace is just a calm before the storm. Her instincts are always ringing in her mind whenever she looks at Sakazuki and Teach._

Marshall D. Teach, a noble from Daerene, is one of Rouge's suitors. Despite the numerous rejection for mating, he never gave up, always insisting to be mates with her. She can feel nothing but disgust at the man. Whenever she looks at him, she sees nothing but evil.

_For a long time now, she grew suspicious of him and the rumors surrounding him. There is no evidence that can prove that he is doing evil deeds, but Rouge can tell._

_And she is right. During the Feast of Fortune, everyone was quite shocked when they heard the turmoil from the Purgatory. When they arrived there, the barrier of the Blazing Inferno was broken._

_For half millennia, the barrier was never broken until now. Rouge saw the dark mist surrounding the barrier as if consuming the magical prowess from it. No one noticed, but she did._

_Everyone was busy re-sealing the barrier, fighting the prisoners that broke free that no one noticed how the dark mist is flickering in Teach's hands. Everyone except Rouge._

_She has no time to ponder on this as more prisoners broke free of the Blazing Inferno. One of them is Charlotte Linlin. She is amongst the powerful prisoners in Blazing Inferno._

_If that wasn't enough, Kaido also broke through and is now facing Whitebeard._

_It was chaos. The prisoners spilled the blood of Raftelians, anger visible in their eyes upon seeing the Raftelians who sent them to that prison. Their waves of laughter echoed in Raftel as they slaughter their way through the crowd._

_Rouge cannot bear to see her people suffering. And when she saw Charlotte Linlin's sword, swinging towards everyone else, she knows she must do something to prevent blood to be spilled._

_"You cannot use that power! If you use it before you are ready, the downfall is what you will face. It will give birth to tragedies!" Alamir warned her through their telepathic communication._

_"My people need me. I will not let them die!" As soon as she said that, she closed her eyes, mustering all of the powers hidden within her. It's as if calling a storm, that is what she felt. A storm coming from her soul until it reaches her mind, waiting to be released._

_This is the first time that Rouge uses this power against someone so she won't know how it will impact anyone else. But there's no time to think. Not when her people are dying._

_With the final command, she sends her will through the prisoners, as if sending a wave of aura directly to their soul._

_The wave caused distraction even towards her people. They all felt it, the surge of power none have ever felt before - at least most of them are. The wave of her will was sent directly to Charlotte Linlin and the prisoners. Some of them felt it deeply into their soul, making them lose consciousness._

_But not the powerful ones. Some of them remained standing but shaken. The momentary shock they received gave an advantage to Raftelians to launch a counterattack against them._

_All of them joined hands to drive the prisoners back to the Blazing Inferno before Rouge along with the Elves and Daerenians cast a spell to strengthen the barrier._

_It was arduous work. The spell is a temporary solution until they find a more permanent barrier to seal the prisoners._

_"Oh, no..." Rouge heard her mother mutter to herself as she approaches her only daughter. Fear visible in her eyes while looking at Rouge. No, she does not fear her daughter's power, but she fears that she will carry Al Draig._

_"Mother..." She whispered back, apologetic for hiding the power. Her mother only shook her head, telling her not to explain anything. She must have understood Rouge's reason for hiding the power._

_Raftelians celebrated after that incident. Not because they won, but because of Rouge and her power. She was congratulated yet she felt nothing but worry after revealing her secret. Sakazuki's eyes bother her. He looks at her as if she is a thorn on him - his mark of shame. It does not help the Daerenians were eager to welcome her._

_With the revelation of her power, word spread like wildfire. Not only to all of Raftel but towards the Human realm as well. Countless people woo her, asking for her hand. Many have taken the refusal well, but not all._

_Many were insulted that she refuses their advances. Even if they want to insist, they cannot for they do not hold the power to demand anything from them, much less her._

_What Rouge finds disgusting is how these people view her as nothing but a prize, a trophy of their valiance. As if marrying her symbolizes power for them - an achievement. It was insulting to her._

_"I'd like to question you why you hid that power, but I believe I can understand." Her father said one day after the eventful refusal of a king from the human realm. "They keep coming here, demanding as if they have the right to marry my daughter. Had it not been for your mother, I would have cursed those lot."_

_Rouge and her mother laughed at the High King's anger._

_"Do not worry, Father. I have no intention of marrying those fools." Rouge answered. Mating or marriage is out of the question in her mind right now. Not when they just received a prophecy from one of the seers._

**_'The world shall be at peace, for the existence of different creatures shall be granted. Raftel to prosper than it was before. The creatures with no mates shall find what they cannot here. Halfborns, the bridges between Raftel and Human Realm. Rejoice, everyone! Prosperity is yet to come!'_ **

_She feels that something is not right with the prophecy. Was it just her imagination? No. Alamir said that prophecies are meant to happen for reason. The prophecy they received is nothing but a mask - this is what she feels._

_Years passed by in a blink of an eye, peace is evident for everyone to see. Otherworldly creatures finding their mates, friendships are formed - yet Rouge feels that something is not right. She cannot feel at ease with the events, not when she is still suspicious of Teach and Sakazuki._

_The two of them spend a lot of time together and this does not bode well for her. And she is right. One day, one of the seers approached her. They talked somewhere private where no one can hear them and at this time, the seer's eyes glowed, turning into white and said:_

**'** _The peace shall not last for the darkness shall grow. The might of Raftel cannot stop it. Power will hide… and hide and hide… until it is fully ready to counter the Dark. The Rareborn princess is not the solution… She could never be for she will be the cause of the destruction of the Peace._ **'**

_'Should the war be upon us, bring the battered to Xavaria and wait for them. They will come.'_

_'They? Who are they?'_

_'You will know, for they will carry the Soul and Power that you cannot. Let the war be upon us, for it cannot be prevented anymore.' The third prophet said to the princess._

_'You bring this knowledge upon me, how can you ask me to let the war grace its harsh consequences to my people and all we can do is to hide in the valley of Xavaria?!' She is beyond outraged at this knowledge._

_'There is a good reason why this must happen, Your Highness. Reasons I cannot tell you for it will endanger everyone.'_

_The seer left Rouge to ponder on the words._

_"Is this what you talked about, Alamir?" Her voice is almost whispered, commanding Alamir to show himself before her._

_"Yes, Your Highness."_

_"I do not get what war this is you speak of. Tell me how to prevent it."_

_"I believe you already know how this war will prevail. The darkness is already here, Your Highness. You know who they are."_

_Rouge's mind circled to the events after her coming of age ceremony, the incident in the Purgatory... Teach's suspicious movements. Everything is connected._

_"They want to release the prisoners." She said._

_"I am afraid that is not as simple as it sounds, Your Highness. I do not know what it is that they want, but if there's one thing I am sure of, whatever it is - it will bring destruction to Raftel."_

_With the knowledge that the third seer and Alamir provided, Rouge focused on enhancing her magical prowess and cast another ancient spell to strengthen the barrier in the Blazing inferno. It drained a lot of her stored power, but she is not fazed by it. Not after seeing the glare that Teach and Sakazuki are sending her way._

_Their eyes are telling her that it is not over. But Rouge only wishes it would. She's wrong..._

_Because not long after strengthening the barrier, the elders of Daerene told her that they will pass the title of High Queen to her should she decide to finally mate with someone._

_The decision did not shock the Raftelians. They knew that this will happen sooner or later. What shocked everyone is Sakazuki's acceptance._

_"It is only right for the carrier of Al Draig to be the rightful ruler of Daerene." He smiles at her, bowing to show his respect. As everyone cheered, they fail to notice the glint in his eyes as he slowly looks at her. Rouge sees nothing but rage and desire in his eyes._

_That bothered her for a long time. She could never forget the look in Sakazuki's eyes that she made a decision to confront him afterward._

_"Why did you agree?" She asks._

_"It is only right that the one with power shall rule those who are weaker." The words struck her._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Don't you find the humans overbearing? They come here as they please, demanding something from us as if we owe them."_

_"Coexisting with humans have brought peace to Raftel."_

_"That's where you are wrong. They are greedy and selfish which inevitably leads to war. A neverending war amongst ruler. Why have war when you can end it?" Rouge steps back away from Sakazuki. His eyes terrify her. If it terrified her before, the fear she feels now is different, as if she is seeing someone who was lost in an unknown world._

_Granted, her relationship with Sakazuki has never been pleasant, but she still respects him who brings order to Daerene. Yet, now, she cannot see the same man she saw years ago._

_"I don't think I know what you are talking about."_

_"You have Al Draig. You have the power to rule above all." He grabs her shoulders, looking down at her. His eyes are demanding her to listen and obey his words. "Prove to me that you are worthy of getting the title away from me! Prove to me that you are worthy to stand above all."_

_"I do not think that Daerenians will agree to those ideals, High Prince Sakazuki."_

_"They may not, but they soon will." He smirks at her. "Excuse me, Your Majesty." And she was left to ponder on his words._

**_===XXX===XXX===XXX===_ **

_Sakazuki's words bothered her, even more so when he acted as if nothing happened after that conversation but she tried to distract herself from these thoughts, finding herself in front of the ocean, staring at the blue waves._

_"If it isn't High Princess Rauscher. Good day to you." The High King of Ipraecia greeted._

_"Your Majesty." Rouge respectfully bowed before him._

_"Do not be too formal. You know I've always treated you like a daughter." The High King of Ipraecia is a welcoming man with a great sense of humor and intelligence. His words of wisdom are greatly desired in times of uncertainties._

_"Well, you could always make another child. I am sure Marco will love to have another sibling."_

_"Instead of having another child, I'd very much wish to have Grandchildren instead. Ah, it's a shame that you and my son are not fated together." Rouge can only laugh at that statement. She could never see herself to mate with Marco, no. He is like a younger brother to her._

_"It will feel like marrying a brother, which is unacceptable." She answered and the High King shrugged._

_"Why don't you visit and join us for dinner? The Three Beast Kings are going to have a drinking contest. We'd be honored for you to act as an overseer."_

_"Again? How many times have you lost to Vaelon?"_

_"Not today! I will win!" He said while beaming with confidence. Rouge has nothing better to do so she decided to join them. Sometimes, spending time with them made her forget the dreadful things she is thinking about._

_Without hesitation, she followed the High King of Ipraecia towards Beogia's grounds where the rulers are gathered for another drinking contest between the High Kings._

_This is a common occurrence for the three of them, always competing against each other. But there's a sense of relief every time Rouge looks at how these creatures interact with one another. Spending her time with them is a good distraction for her, lest she will worry nonstop._

_"And here I thought you are here to stop this nonsense. I should have known that you are here to entertain yourself, yoi." As soon as she heard the voice, she knows who was speaking informally to her._

_"Let them have their fun. Don't be too uptight, you'll age terribly." She teases. High Prince Marco was younger than her by almost a century. She watched him grew up as well as High Prince Kidd and High Prince Zoro._

_"I'd rather train and hone my swordsmanship than watch old men get their asses drunk." High Prince Zoro said while looking at the three revered High Kings of the Beast Kingdoms, getting rowdy. He rolls his eyes while looking at them, acting like children._

_"Father won't train with me because he's busy. I should have known that it is because of this ridiculousness." Another figure approached their group. It was none other than High Prince Kidd._

_The three of them are the future High Kings of the Beast Kingdoms. All of them are talented and powerful. There's no doubt that they will lead their people well._

_"Let them be. You three are so uptight. You have to live a little."_

_"Rauscher, they do this every month. I don't doubt they will do this every day if not for our mothers threatening them." This earned a chorus of nods from the other High Princes._

_"You talk as if you don't drink, Kidd."_

_"At least I won't ditch anyone just to drink." Now, she gets it. He's sulking because his father canceled the training to drink with the other High Kings. Knowing Kidd's personality, he's going to ignore his father for the next two days as a punishment for setting aside the training._

_"Since our fathers are busy, why don't we spar?" Said Zoro which was immediately agreed upon by the other two. Looking at them, Rouge can only smile fondly._

_Marco is the voice of reason, the calmness in the raging storm. Kidd, on the other hand, is the bullheaded one of the three, always losing his temper. Zoro can be calm and at the same time reckless. The three of them balance each other. Their brotherhood is unlike she had ever seen before - a beautiful sight that she wishes will remain forever..._

**_===XXX===XXX===XXX===_ **

_She wishes for an everlasting peace but that seems to be impossible._

_"You must be ready. I can feel a storm brewing..." Alamir warned her. He does not need to, because she can feel it._

_With every refusal of marriage means an enemy from the Human Realm. It did not take long before rumors started spreading in the Human Realm, causing panic and doubts amongst the people._

_Things get more chaotic when people said that beasts are attacking the nearby villages. A few villages North were burned down by a Dragon. Not long after that incident, another kingdom was attacked by a magic spell that killed humans._

_"All of them were killed last night. According to what is reported, they died staring at the ceiling. As if they've been enchanted and their souls are taken out of their bodies." One of the Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia said when the rulers of Raftel called everyone else to discuss the events happening in the Human Realm._

_Everyone knows that the blames are placed on them. Rumors are spreading that the Otherworldly is going to take over the world now that they have a very powerful High Princess._

_Everyone's eyes are on Rouge. No one blames her, she knows this, yet she can't help but feel guilty._

_One incident after another, it was endless chaos. Humans started to attack the Raftelians living outside of Raftel. They burned them alive, enslaved the Halfborns, and joined hands together to overthrow Raftel. They firmly believed that Raftel will be taking over the world and kill humans._

_The Beasts are enraged with the atrocity that humans pulled against them._

_"We cannot act rashly. We must discuss this with the rulers of Kingdoms in the Human Realm. By using our powers against them, we are proving them right." Rouge spoke. She does not want anyone's blood to be spilled more than it already has._

_"And are we to wait until they listen to us? Are we going to stay here and accept the barbaric insults these weak creatures are throwing?!" A Warrior Commander from Beogia spoke._

_"And what do you want to do? Kill them? Release your powers and slaughter your way through the Human Realm?" Too much blood has been spilled, no one needs any deaths._

_"They are slaughtering our kind in the Human Realm! They deserve to be punished by the crimes they committed!" Several Raftelians voiced their agreement to this statement._

_They are thirsting for the blood of the humans who wronged them, threw insults at them, and killed their kind. No one wants to listen, all emersed in their emotions, their anger. The rulers are fighting amongst themselves on who is right and who is wrong. Rouge is tired of hearing the endless arguments._

_"SILENCE!"_

_Her shout resonated in Raftel, sending shockwaves to everyone. It was not powerful enough for all of them to lose their consciousness, but it was powerful enough to silence them._

_"We will find a way to resolve this mess with no violence." She said before leaving the hall to be alone. Her footsteps echoed on the ground, her eyes surveying the area, looking at the Raftelians who are now as silent as the night. Then she met their eyes._

_"You have a lot of reasons to be wary of the two of them." Alamir voiced out as soon as she was alone. "Do not hesitate, Your Highness."_

_"Raftelians will not forgive betrayals, Alamir. If they betrayed us - " Rouge does not want to think about how Daerenians will feel should that happen. "I must confront them and stop them."_

_But she's too late._

_Before she can confront them, the Humans launched an attack against Raftel, bringing several dark mages on their side. As soon as those poisonous arrows were released, Rouge knows that there is no stopping this war._

_Raftelians have no choice but to fight back, killing enemies. Rouge has no choice but to join them by leading the Elves and Fire Faeries into the battle._

_While the Elves are casting spells, she sensed danger coming from somewhere, a power full of malice. It was the same malice she felt during the incident in the Purgatory._

_"NO!" She shouted as soon as she saw the dark mist surrounding the Elves and Fire Faeries. Rouge summoned her magic to protect as much of her brethren as possible. Along with the Daerenians, they are able to drive the dark mist away or so they thought._

_The dark mist grew stronger, swallowing a few beasts into a dark pit. They heard screams from the creatures being swallowed until there's nothing but silence. Before they know it, the dark mist spread across the battlefield, taking more lives as it goes._

_Rouge summoned more power from inside her, sending her will to the enemies. It worked, some of the humans lost consciousness but there are still a few more standing. This is the least of her concerns. What she is concerned about is the dark mist and who the creature is controlling it._

_"Teach!" She shouted, sending fire magic spells and her will towards him. Her shout shocked the Raftelians._

_"Zehahaha! I didn't realize you've become more powerful than we expected." He laughed, blood dripping from his mouth after receiving Rouge's attacks._

_"You created this war!" The High King of Ipraecia shouted. There is no further explanation needed especially when several people wearing black armor suddenly marched through the battlefield as if they were summoned through the dark mist surrounding Teach._

_The Black Army started slaughtering the Raftelians along with the humans, fighting side by side._

_"Kill these vermins!" One human shouted._

_While the Black Army kept the Raftelians occupied, Rouge is left facing Teach. Around her, she can see her parents struggling against the effects of Teach's Dark mist._

_"Why are you doing this, Teach?"_

_"Oh, I thought you would know. But maybe, you will not understand when you have the power you needed. Zehahaha!"_

_With a shake of her head, Rouge raised her hand above her head, calling the power of the wind before sending it towards Teach. He defended himself through the Dark Magic he is using. Whatever that magic is, she knows it is evil._

_"Zehahaha! Your power will belong to me!" His laugh sends shivers down her spine as she slowly feels the dark mist enveloping her, devouring her into nothingness, but before she was consumed, a warm hand pulled her out of the dark mist._

_It was the High King of Beogia._

_"Pull yourself together!" He reminded her._

_Why is she panicking at the situation? They can win this. All they have to do is kill Teach._

_With that determination solidified, Rouge summoned the power of Al Draig again, directing all of its power to Teach, catching him off guard. In that split second of victory where her guard is lowered, someone took the initiative to launch an attack against her._

_However, she is quick to cast a barrier to defend herself along with the High King of Beogia whose face is now contorted into a shocked expression upon seeing a very familiar man._

_"You - "_

_"All of you are weak. Especially you! None of you will hinder when I create my world."_

_"Sakazuki!" The yell came from behind Rouge. The yell is filled with anger, grief, and pain. When they looked back, they saw the High Queen of Vaelon on the ground with a hole on her chest. Rouge stared at Sakazuki and saw the blood dripping from his right hand._

_"Traitor!" Some of the Daerenians shouted at Sakazuki upon seeing him attack the High Queen of Vaelon as well as siding with the humans._

_"Useless fools." He answered before swinging his fist of lava directly towards the elders of Daerene, sending them to their deaths. It seems that he is not satisfied that some are still alive so he sent another wave of attack towards the Fire Faeries. Before the attack reaches them, a bisento is swung towards Akainu, sending him flying._

_"Whitebeard." He growled while getting up from the ground._

_Looking around her, Rouge wanted to cry but this is not the time to hesitate. More of her people are dying, she could never let this happen. The Black Army continues to slay many Raftelians alongside humans._

_She drew a magic circle on air, floating in front of her. It is an ancient spell that no one has seen for thousands of years. Placing her hands on the circle, she whispered the ancient language of Raftel and with one last word, she sent the spell towards the Black Army._

_It's not enough, she knows this, so she called a storm, manipulating it to help attack Sakazuki and Teach who are fighting against the High Kings and High Queens of Raftel._

_Teach must have used a forbidden spell to summon Dark Magic. As for Sakazuki, he's more powerful than what they know of and the mark on his shoulder blades indicates that he received his power through a forbidden spell. There's no way that he could have gotten this powerful without intervention._

_But this is the least of her concerns. What she needs to do now is to drive them away and to save her people. With another spell to release, she added the power of Al Draig within the spell before sending it to Sakazuki._

_The impact shocked the man. He is shaking while kneeling on the ground as she looks at Rouge with evident hatred in his eyes._

_The battlefield favors the Raftelians despite being outnumbered by the enemies. Sakazuki is aware of this._

_"This is not over." Just as he said this, Teach engulfed him with his Dark mist, including the Black Army until they slowly fade away, disappearing from Raftelians' sight._

_What is left are the humans who realized that their main source of power is long gone._

_"Fall back! Fall back!" One of the Kings from the Human Realm shouted, making the soldiers scurried to follow the orders. They have no chance of withstanding the magical powers of Raftelians._

_They may have won the battle, but Rouge felt as if they lost. She can't count how many lives were lost in this unexpected battle. Teach must have used his powers to transport the human soldiers right in front of Raftel's entrance. This is why they failed to notice the attack._

_"This war is not over." Alamir whispered to Rouge and he's right. There's more to come._

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you like it. also, I am using Conqueror's Haki as a sort of reference.   
> Also, no update tomorrow. I'll probably update this in a week. Will be updating ASL Sisters next. :)


	26. The End and Beginning of War

_Healers are busy attending to the wounded. Blood is splattered all over Raftel, disrupting the fragrant smell used to surround the place. There's nothing but blood and death._

_Rouge looked around, there's nothing but pain and cries surrounding this place. It feels like it's ripping her heart apart. Her eyes turned sadder the moment her eyes landed on the High Queen of Vaelon - lifeless, surrounded by screams from her mate as well as her son._

_Days pass by, Raftel's atmosphere is getting heavier. All of them are grieving, angry, and tired. Rouge spends her time helping others as much as she can._

_"Zoro?" She called out to the green-haired High Prince. It hasn't been a week since his mother passed away. What she received from him is a curt nod before his eyes stared at nothing in particular._

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry." Zoro's usually quiet but his silence today is different. It's understandable why. He just lost a loved one and if that's not enough, he has to witness how his father's suffering._

_Rouge wants to say that it will be alright, but she's not even sure if it will. If it does, when? She opened her mouth to say something again but heard the shouts of their people._

_They can sense presence coming from the direction where the Human Realm is._

_"To your positions!" The Warrior Commanders are quick to take commands. Raftelians have no choice but to fight back despite being outnumbered. Where they lack in quantity, they make it up for quality, however, their enemies have trump cards of their own._

_Sakazuki's magical prowess far surpasses what they expected. He melted everything to the ground, killing indiscriminately, even killing Daerenians. Teach's devouring everyone near him._

_With just the two of them, they managed to kill several Raftelians. Humans, on the other hand, killed those who were injured, taking advantage of a split-second distraction._

_This is no longer a war. This is a bloodbath. A slaughter._

_She could no longer take any of this. She must act now._

_"Rouge..." A familiar voice called out to her. It is her mother. "You need to come and see this." She dragged her towards the small crowd of people, ignoring her protests that she must be in the frontline. When her mother stopped, her eyes landed on the small crowd. Just like everyone else, all of them are weary due to the attack a few days ago. "Their magic has been poisoned."_

_"What? How is that possible?" Rouge's eyes landed on the Daerenian's neck and she sees it, black veins surrounding her neck, down to the creature's shoulder. "Mother, this is - " She swallowed her words when she saw the same black veins on her mother's skin. Unlike others, this is worse because the black veins are surrounding the edges of her eyes._

_"It appears that the only ones affected are creatures from the Three Magical Kingdoms. I didn't see it from the Beasts."_

_Rouge's mind cannot think of any spell that could have affected powerful creatures such as her mother. Not only her mother but several of her people are exhibiting the same behavior._

_With a simple will, she asked Alamir to show himself. 'What is that spell? How do we cure it?' She spoke to him mentally. None can see Alamir who is standing next to Rouge, looking at her people._

_Alamir's eyes turned sad. 'Do you remember the day the third seer of Raftel spoke to you?'_

_Yes, Rouge can still remember that day._

_'No. If we leave now - ' She stopped her words as soon as she heard screams from her people. Several of them are screaming in pain while the veins are crawling all over their body - as if a poison spreading and killing them inside._

_Their screams were swallowed by the shouts of the rally coming from the beasts to prepare for incoming attacks. Not only must they fight with an army three times their number, but they also have to fight with several of their kind who chose to side with Sakazuki and Teach._

_'If you hesitate now, all of your people will die. Only a few of you are not affected.'_

_"Rauscher..." Rouge stopped her conversation with Alamir to look at her father. He never calls her this name, not with the tone he used just now. "Come with me." He commands and she followed him along with her mother._

_"Father..."_

_"Listen... You must follow the third seer's words." Rouge is beyond shocked upon hearing what her father just said. "She told us. She showed us what the future will look like if you don't follow it." Just like her mother, her father's eyes are filled with black veins. It was all over his body._

_"Leave now? How can you ask that of me? Teach and Sakazuki are not yet done in attacking Raftel! Anytime now and they will come back to destroy it!" She exclaimed._

_"If you stay here with us to win this war, then be prepared for all people of the Three Magical Kingdoms to die as soon as the war is over." Rouge's mother spoke. "You must take our people to the Valley of Xavaria. I know that you know how to open that world."_

_"All of Raftel's High Kings and High Queens are aware of the prophecy. We've known about it a long time ago and we all agreed to follow it should we deem it necessary."_

_"Aside from us, no one else knows about it. And that must stay the way it is until it is time for our people to come back." Tears won't stop falling from her eyes while looking at her parents. They're sending her away because of a prophecy that they do not know if it will happen. They're sending her away to the safety of the Valley while they remain here, fighting for their lives._

_"My dear daughter, you must go now. Alamir will show you the way."_

_"What? How do you - " When Rouge looked at her parents, she can see that none of them is lying. They knew about Alamir's existence._

_"Use this spellbook." Her father gave her a booklet and upon looking at the small object, she saw ancient writing of Raftel on the cover. "I've placed the marks on our people who you will bring with you. You can summon them as soon as you open that portal."_

_She can only clench the small book in her hands, shivering in pain at the sudden turn of events. "And you're not one of them, are you?" When her parents smiled at her, she knows what the answer is. "I don't understand why all of these must happen! Why?!"_

_No matter how much she screams for an answer, she knows that none of them has it._

_"If you hesitate now, everyone will die eventually."_

_"What about Raftel?"_

_"We will be fine." Her mother assured. No assurance will take the pain in Rouge's heart. It's not in her nature to run away and her parents know. "There's no time. Teach is devouring everyone's magic."_

_She can only sob in despair, but she still nodded. There's no choice._

_"Rouge..." Her father called out before she left towards the temple of Sacred Midnight. "We love you..." One last time, she ran towards her parents to hug them before doing what she must do._

_"I wish we could live longer to see our grandchildren." The High King muttered to his mate before deciding to face a battle against the traitors of Raftel._

_**===XXX===XXX===XXX===** _

_Rouge found herself alone in front of the Temple of Sacred Midnight. There are six stones in the middle with each of the Kingdom's insignia engraved on it._

_'You are not running away, Your Highness.' Alamir said when he saw Rouge staring at the book in her hands. Hesitation evident in her eyes, probably asking herself if she is doing the right thing. 'You are healing your people in the Valley and to wait for them.'_

_"Them? I do not even know who you are talking about." There's a tone of spite in her voice. Yes, she is spiteful. How can she not? Her people are dying and all she will do is to run away from the war. How many dragons have been slaughtered? How many creatures have their blood spilled on the ground? She cannot count them._

_'You will know them, soon. The evils are rising and Raftel must be prepared to counter them. This is just the beginning.'_

_Rouge may not want to admit it, but she can feel it too._

_With a sigh, she stepped in the middle of the stones, casting a spell from the book. The temple shook with every word she utters. No, not just the temple, but the entirety of Raftel is shaking. It took everyone by surprise. All of the people on the battlefield looked around in hopes of finding the source of the shaking ground, but they found none._

_What they found is a golden and silver speck of dust surrounding everyone and to everyone's surprise, the specks turned into a storm, engulfing almost all of the creatures._

_No one can see what is happening around them. All they see are clouds of dust._

_Teach tried to use his powers to consume the glowing dust surrounding him but he found that he cannot. Whoever is casting this spell must be a powerful being._

_Rouge's eyes are still closed, concentrating on completing the spell._

_'I will not leave without a fight.' She mentally told herself as soon as she finished the mantra and found herself along with her people in an unknown magical place._

_All of them are shocked to see themselves summoned to a different place. All eyes are on Rouge, questions lingering there that has yet to be answered. She will answer them, she has no choice. But first, she must send their enemies away from Raftel._

_The cloud of dust still lingers in Raftel. Muttering another Mantra, she sent the golden dust towards the humans, summoning them out of Raftel. Because of their number, Rouge cannot summon all of them out, but lowering the number of people on the battlefield should give Raftelians a chance for a counterattack. The silver dust was sent towards Teach and Sakazuki. Rouge knows that this will not be enough to defeat them, but it will at least lend the Raftelians time._

_Seeing the scene unfold before their eyes, the Beasts almost rejoiced upon seeing half of the Humans' numbers are gone. They do not know what happened, but it will be used at their advantage._

_However, their joys instantly disappeared as soon as they realized that none of the Otherworldly from the Three Magical Kingdoms are around. Only a number of them._

_The High Kings and High Queens all knew what was going on but they remained silent. All of them agreed never to tell anyone about the prophecy, not even their offsprings._

_Using the confusion from their enemies, the High Kings and High Queens issued orders to their people to launch a counterattack._

_It was another bloodbath against Humans, Halfborns, and their kind. Teach found himself surrounded by the High King of Beogia and Ipraecia along with their High Queens._

_Sakazuki, on the other hand, is surrounded by the High King of Vaelon and Whitebeard. Soon, another two joined - the Rareborn Princess' parents._

_Sakazuki is not worried about the three Royalties. Vaelon's High King was weakened after he lost his mate and the other two have magic poisons ruining their veins at this moment. What he's worried about Whitebeard. He's one of the most formidable warriors of Raftel, his powers are only second to that of a High King._

_With their numbers reduced to half, they stand no chance in winning this war, Sakazuki is aware of this._

_"Curse your daughter!" He shouted at the High King and High Queen of Huidel and Verid. "I should have killed her what I had the chance."_

_"You won't be killing her Sakazuki. She's in a place you will never set foot to."_

_"Hmph! That may be the case for now, but not forever. I know she opened the portal to the Valley of Xavaria. She won't be able to hide forever in that place!" Sakazuki sent a fist of lava towards his opponents but was countered by Whitebeard's bisento._

_With Whitebeard leading the charge, the other Royalties also followed suit, launching their attacks against Sakazuki. The High King of Vaelon's eyes turned murderous at the sight of the person who killed his mate. If he will die, he will make sure to take this man along with him._

_Their battle was intense. Sakazuki is struggling against the Four of them, but he's not going to run away without killing at least the two of them. With that in mind, he sent a spell towards Rauscher's parents that rendered them unable to move. This was his chance to send another attack that inevitably claimed their lives._

_"SAKAZUKI!" Whitebeard shouted, sending another powerful attack using his bisento. Along with him, the High King of Vaelon transformed into his demi-human form, claws ready to rip him apart._

_Sakazuki is at a disadvantage, however, it does not mean that he will let himself be killed._

_In the last second, he chose not to defend himself against Whitebeard's attack, receiving it head-on in favor of launching his fist towards the approaching High King of Vaelon._

_Everything happened so fast. Sakazuki's right shoulder was almost ripped apart by Whitebeard's attack while his left hand formed into a lava fist, wounding the High King of Vaelon's stomach._

_"AAAHHH!" It was a scream from the Dragon King, taking the attack head-on._

_"NO!" Whitebeard shouted but it was too late. Sakazuki's fist pierced through the High King's stomach. He expected that he will die by then, but no. The High King's claws delivered a wound equal to what he received before opening his mouth to spit fire directly to Sakazuki._

_"FATHER!" Zoro's voice resonated on the battlefield as soon as he saw his father's state. Before he could do anything to save his father, Sakazuki's fist slammed his father to the ground, worsening the wound he received._

_Whitebeard raised his bisento to claim Sakazuki's life but the latter dodged it - barely._

_"Teach! FALL BACK!" Sakazuki shouted._

_Teach was busy fighting with four Royalties. He is injured like Sakazuki, blood flowing freely from the wounds inflicted by his opponents who are terribly wounded._

_"I guess we have no choice." He grinned at the Royalties of Raftel before releasing his power, engulfing his Black Army with his dark magic._

_"Traitors!" Zoro shouted, running after them, but Whitebeard grabbed his arm, refusing to let him go._

_"ZEHAHAHA!" He laughed loudly and before he disappeared, he sent attacks towards his previous opponents, catching them off guard._

_Even though he and Black Army are disappearing into the black hole, Humans are still fighting against the Raftelians._

_Many of them took the chances to kill those who are injured. An army general sneaked past the creatures he past by in favor of waving his swords against the nearest Royalty to him. It was the High King and High Queen of Beogia._

_With Teach's last attack, the felt their energy being sucked as well as their wounds refusing to heal. They are in no condition to remain standing and at this time, they failed to notice the swords directed at them._

_"NOO!" This shout came from the High Prince of Beogia who witnessed the scene unfolding before his eyes._

_Along with his shout came a loud battle cry from the humans to attack all Otherworldly in sight. Kidd's shout was swallowed by the battle cry and that's when it happened - the swords pierced through his parents' bodies._

_It all happened in an instant that his body refuses to move due to the shock. But as soon as he could, he dashed forward and instantly claimed the man's life. He does not have time to wallow in sadness as more humans approached him, pointing their weapons against him._

_Not just at him, but all Royalties of Raftel are being targeted. The humans want them dead. No matter how many humans they beat, more of them are coming against them, desperate to claim their lives._

_"Brace yourselves!" Came the shout of Raftelians, preparing for the Humans' attacks. Everything is in a mess, every second passes means countless deaths._

_Whitebeard was quick to launch attacks against the Humans, sending several of them flying as soon as they walked into his range. His powerful attack served as the Raftelians' anchor in this battle, serving as the signal to continue fighting._

_And fight they did._

_Despite the weariness and injuries, all of them continued fighting. This continued for hours before the Humans deemed the battle to be a lost cause. They cannot win against them. What they are doing will just send them and their remaining men to their deaths._

_"RETREAT!" Humans signaled a retreat. It wasn't long before the signal echoed that the Humans started to back away._

_"Kill them!" Kidd shouted at his people. His anger is driving him into madness. These humans dared to harm his parents!_

_Most of beasts listened to Kidd's command. They deemed it necessary to kill these Humans who sided with the traitors. While most of the humans are retreating, there are still several that are stuck in the middle of the battlefield. This is when the beasts slaughtered them._

_Whitebeard can see the cycle going. The beasts will chase the retreating army of humans and in return, the humans may do the same thing should their leaders decide to turn back and finish the war._

_"STOP!" He shouted at every Raftelians, voice resonating._

_"Why must we stop?! We have to kill them - "_

_"Look around you, Your Highness! Is that supposed to be your priority now?" This woke Kidd up. His eyes surveyed the battlefield, almost devoid of Humans. What's left is the dead bodies of their people along with the bodies of the Humans that have been killed during the clashes._

_And right beside him are his parents - breathing heavily._

_"Kidd, l-listen, my son..." His father's voice is shaking, weak hands reaching out to the High Prince. "L-Lead our people well. W-We won't be w-with you any longer. L-Lead them well."_

_"No! NO!" Kidd kneeled in front of his father, holding his blood-stained hand._

_"D-Don't let hatred consume y-you..." His mother whispered to him before she closed her eyes._

_"We're going ahead, son. We've d-done what we must d-do..." And that was the last thing he said before the High King followed the High Queen into the land of the dead._

_Kidd's screams echoed in Raftel. Not just his, but as well as Zoro's and Marco's. All High Kings and High Queens are dead._

_**===XXX===XXX===XXX===** _

_"I know you all have questions why I summoned you in this place. But please... J-Just..." Rouge's voice broke while tears are falling from her eyes. The battle is over and the aftermath is what's breaking her heart right now. "Just let me be..."_

_She ran away to be alone. The place is beautiful, full of remnants of the history that Xavaria left for the Otherworldly of Three Magical Kingdoms. There are more things they can explore but Rouge cannot find it in herself to think of other things. Her heart is still grieving at the loss of her parents, deaths of her people as well as the deaths of the other High Kings and High Queens._

_It was too much to take._

_No one can understand how much pain she is going through right now. The feeling of uselessness is creeping into her mind as she cries herself into stupor._

_When she opened the portal, she saw the glimpse of the whole prophecy, of the reason why she must do what she did today. She did not see all the details but what she saw was another war, bigger than it is. Even though these actions of hers make sense, it does not mean she likes it - no, she will never do. This pain will forever be etched in her memories until her dying breathe._

_It took Rouge two weeks in isolation before she finally earned the courage to talk to her people who are in the Valley of Xavaria. She is glad to see that the black veins on their bodies are slowly decreasing. The dense magic surrounding this place is healing everyone here._

_As soon as they saw her, they immediately bowed in respect._

_"You do not have to do that. We are no longer in Raftel." She said. "Apologies for taking so long but if there's anything you'd like to ask me, I will answer them."_

_"Alamir told us everything we need to know, Your Highness." One of them spoke. His voice almost made Rouge cry. It's soft, as if he understands the situation. Not just her, but everyone here is looking at Rouge, smiling reassuringly._

_"The war is not over. We will go back to Raftel when the right time comes." Rouge said with determination._

_'The prophecy does not only involve Daerenians.' Alamir spoke, standing beside Rouge. 'You must wonder why they can see me here.'_

_"Yes. The last time I check, you cannot show yourself to others." Alamir only smiled at Rouge._

_'The Valley of Xavaria is a spirit world, Your Highness. I do not know how Princess Xavaria did it, but she turned this into a dimension. That is why no one can find it.'_

_"That makes sense." She said. "You said that the prophecy does not only involve Daerenians. What do you mean?"_

_'Look here...' Alamir pointed at the altars. 'I told you they will come... I am referring to the **these**.'_

_Rouge cannot believe what she's seeing. At first, she was confused what Alamir was talking about but the more she thinks about it, the more she everything makes sense._

_"When will they come?"_

_'That is a question I cannot answer, Your Highness. Time will only tell.'_

_**===XXX===XXX===XXX===** _

_Months passed by since the war errupted. Raftel is still recovering from the loss of the Three Magical Kingdoms as well as all High Kings and High Queens._

_In the months that passed by, many Humans dared to launch attacks against them, but the remaining Raftelians strengthened their barriers, preventing Humans from advancing further._

_Months turned to years and Raftel started to spread their barriers further. The once rejuvenated forest turned dark along with the bloodbath caused by the war. The battlefield where many lives were lost has now turned into the Dark Forest, serving as a reminder to all Raftelians of the loss and pain._

_Their hatred against the Humans is extended towards the creatures who carry Humans' blood in their veins - Halfborns. It was the same with the Humans. They enslaved countless Halfborns, killing them as an entertainment. This went on for years until Halfborns became extinct._

_The attacks from humans became lesser in years passing by. Decades passed, the stories of the war turned into nothing but legends, often being used by old folks to scare children during bedtime stories. From legends, it became myths before it became a fictional story derived from the books of the past._

_Raftel's peace returned along with the changes. Whitebeard became a Peacekeeper of Raftel, being granted with a seat of power only second to that of the High Princes._

_The peace was soon disrupted when they heard of a Kingdom claiming the area around the Dark Forest. Raftelians are wary that another war will come, but to their surprise, there was none._

_The name of the Kingdom is Cresta._

_"Your Higness, where are you going?" One of the servants of the palace asked the Prince._

_"To the Dark Forest." He grins at him before running away, ignoring the pleas of the man. His smile is as bright as the sun, a carefree person living the most out of his life while the servants as well as his parents are sighing at the antics the crowned prince are doing every single day._

_It's been 50 years since Cresta was built. They slowly rose to prominence out of nowhere, surprising the neighboring Kingdoms. Many tried to attack the Kingdom, but no one had lived the tell the tale. The tales of their battle prowess are spread across the Kingdoms._

_The King is a magnanimous man, loved by his people and so as his family. Their only son, the current crowned prince is a carefree individual, dreaming of adventure everyday._

_Despite the strict rules of not allowing explorations to the Dark Forest, the crowned prince never listened. He always finds himself venturing deeper into the woods, amazed by the place._

_Anyone will be afraid of adventuring in the Dark Forest, but not him. Where there is adventure is where his heart is. Beside, there is something in this Dark Forest that is calling out to him._

_As if he is being led here by fate._

_Everyday he wonders why he is feeling this way, but the more he explores the place, the more that he feels that it makes sense._

_Most of the time, he is being surrounded by wild bears, other times, there is a pack of lions. At one point during his adventures, he has to fight against a pack of wolves and has to go home bruised. The injuries never stopped him from venturing further._

_The Dark Forest was his playground since he was a child. And right now that he is into adulthood, the more he feels the need to go deeper._

_It is not just the adventure that he seeks when he comes here, this place is also his solace away from the responsibilities of being the Crowned Prince of Cresta._

_Being the only heir to the throne, he does not have a choice but to inherit the throne. He doesn't hate it, but it does not mean he loves it. Yes, he loves his people but he wants to explore the world, be free. No matter how much he desires it, he cannot. For his responsibilities must come first._

_And one of those responsibilities is marriage. It is his responsibility to get married and produce heirs to the throne._

_Many kingdoms desired to be Queen of Cresta. After all, the Crowned Prince is a very famous figure on the battlefield. He led their small army against their enemies and came out victorious in the end. Countless battles and he remains undefeated. This is no easy feat._

_Twenty-Eight is past marrying age for Royalties but the Crowned Prince remained unmarried, refusing marriage proposals from different kingdoms. He does not have the desire to be married to any of those nobles. What he feels is nothing but a sense of dread if he ever marries them. It will doom him and the other._

_There is no point. Hence, here he is, finding himself alone in the Dark Forest._

_Russles around him made him open his eyes. He willed himself to stand, hand at his sword while waiting for anything that will come at his way. The animals in the Dark Forest knew who he is and they stayed clear off his path._

_Another rustle resonated, this time from his back. With a lightning speed, he drew his sword and pointed it at the figure from his back._

_He is surprised to see a person wearing a cloak, covering his entire body. His sword's only inches away from the person's head._

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asks._

_"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He was surprised to hear the voice and more so when the figure removed the cloth and reveals the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life._

_As soon as they eyes met, the Crown Prince's heart quickened, feeling excited. The excitement is unlike anything he felt before. Not even his battles in their wars can compare to what he is feeling right now._

_She is a goddess sent by the gods above - this is how he felts. Her eyes are so bright, so full of life that he wishes he can stare at forever._

_Both remained silent as if they are satisfied with staring at each other. That moment immediately dispersed as the Crown Prince heart shouts from the Palace's servants, looking for him._

_"Your people are here. You must go now." The woman said before covering her face again, leaving him._

_"Wait!" Before she could get away, he was quick to grab her arm and the simple touch sent shivers to the Crown Prince's body. It was surreal. "What is your name?" He asks, almost pleaded._

_"Shouldn't you tell me your name first?" Her smile is bright that it reinvigorated the Crown Prince's life._

_"Oh, apologies for the rudeness. My name is Roger. Will you give me the honor of telling me yours?" His hand is still grabbing her arm, preventing her from leaving._

_"My name is Rouge."_

_"That's a love lovely name...Will I meet you here again?"_

_Rouge smiled before answering. "Maybe..." Then she left._

_Roger feels like he is walking in a dreamland. It's a feeling he cannot explain. It's a mixture of happiness, excitement... And he cannot wait to meet her again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's my update... Damn, I've been busy since Monday. So many meetings and ughhh... It was kind of hell because I usually write stories during my free time at work, but did not manage to do so.  
> Thanks for all the comments yall! Really, you are making me so happy that you love it. I know how my writing is not the best out there, and I'm glad you love it still. Makes me wanna cry, lol. 
> 
> Anyways... I decided to create a Haikyuu SocMed au! I figured it would be easier to do it rather than writing a story. I'm busy writing two long ass stories as it is. I don't have time for another one or else I would have to delay updates. 
> 
> Here's my Twitter: https://twitter.com/Alexandra17meg  
> <3 <3


	27. Roger and Rouge

_The eyes of the King and Queen of Cresta remained on their son who is humming happily for quite a while now. He's been unexpectedly happy ever since he came back from the Dark Forest._

_They have visitors that will be coming over today, hence, the Crowned Prince must be present. Often, Roger will do anything to get out of this situation like he always does and if left with no choice but to attend, he will sulk all the time which could come as rudeness to their guests._

_At this moment he is neither sulky nor grumpy. He's happy as if something happened to him earlier._

_"Is everything alright, son?" His father asks._

_"Hmm? Yes, everything is fine." Roger smiles at his father before leaving, humming as he did so. This just left the King and Queen even more curious at their son's behavior._

_Throughout the pleasantries, Roger's been well-behaved, accomodating questions with answers that are fitting of his position. He is never like this and his behavior only raises questions in his parents' minds. What happened to their son?_

_The next morning, Roger left the Palace hurriedly. Not out of irritation that the guests usually give to him, but with excitement that they have never seen before._

_Roger finds himself in the same spot as yesterday, eyes surveying the area in hopes of finding the woman he met. It was odd to feel excited upon seeing the person he does not even know. This is the first time that this happened._

_The Dark Forest is eerily quiet, void of any humans in sight but he is still hopeful to see her again._

_"You're here again..." The voice startled Roger._

_"I'm here again..." He said as soon as he turned around, smiling as his eyes landed on the beautiful woman. He can stare at her for a long time without getting tired of it. She's like a drug that he can't get enough of. "I want to see you."_

_When Rouge smiled, it feels like Roger's soul is being sucked out of his body towards a neverending dreamland. He dreams of her last night. He dreams of her warm smile and her eyes that could stare deep into his soul._

_"People don't usually venture into this area. But you do. Why is that?"_

_"I am not most people." He answers, still staring at her. "And you? Why are you in this area?"_

_"Just like you. I am not most people." The mystery surrounding her is intoxicating, making Roger want to know more._

_There's a comfortable silence between them. Their eyes are drinking the sight of the person in front of them._

_Rouge never expected to meet this man yesterday when she decided to survey the Dark Forest. Years of being in the Valley of Xavaria made her long for the outside world._

_For years, she lost hope of meeting her fated mate. Even though she thinks about it from time to time, she still thinks that it will never come true. The fantasies she used to have are often swift at the back of her mind in favor of thinking about their situation._

_Centuries of being in the portal do not mean that Rouge is forgetting why they are there in the first place. She knows her responsibilities and she has been waiting for_ **_them_ ** _all this time._

_As soon as she laid her eyes at this man, she instantly knew who he is and what he is to her. Who could have thought that her mate is a human?_

_Their meetings became frequent, often talking about things that interest them the most. Roger never asked anything about her identity nor did he care. All he wants is to be with her all the time._

_"Are you not going to ask why I am always in the Dark Forest?" Rouge asked one time while the two are sitting on a rock near the river._

_"I am curious why, but if I ask, I feel like I won't be seeing you again." Roger's sincerity warmed Rouge's heart._

_"Shall I show you why?"_

_"If you want..."_

_With a nod, Rouge removed her robe making the man blush. A smile crept into her lips as she removes the spell to reveal her true form in front of him. Her ears became pointed and her wings sprouted out of her back._

_Roger's eyes widened upon seeing her transformation. For a moment, Rouge became afraid that he will be afraid of her. Was it too hasty of her to reveal her true form to Roger?_

_"Beautiful..." Roger muttered, startling her. His eyes changed from being shocked to a mesmerized one. He cannot take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. It was as if a goddess descended from heaven and grace her presence in front of a plebeian like him. Was it too much if he prostrates himself in front of her? Maybe so... And if she asks for the world, he will not hesitate to give it even if it means laying his life._

_"You're not afraid. I thought you would be."_

_"Why would I be?" His hands hesitantly reach her cheeks, caging her beautiful face in it. Without thinking, he leans in closer to her and she leans forward, meeting his lips midway._

_It was surreal. The kiss is unlike anything he'd felt before. It sends shivers down his spine, spreading across his body like energy that he can't properly explain. And he does not want to for he is occupied with savoring this moment._

_Right there and then, Roger knows that he's found the person he wants to be with forever..._

_"I want to be with you..." He whispers._

_"So do I... But I am an Otherworldly."_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"It is... Do you know about the Great War? The Rareborn Princess?"_

_"Of course. Cresta's Royalties are aware of the events that happened in the past."_

_"You refer to it as events, not myths?"_

_Roger scoffs for a moment, shaking his head. "No. We know they are not myths or legends or a story from books created to scare children. Granted, some of the stories told are fabricated with lies and exaggeration, but we know they are true. Do you want to know why?"_

_A frown appears on Rouge's face. "Why?"_

_"Because we are connected to them. This is part of Cresta's guarded secret passed from generation to another. There is a reason why my grandfather built the Palace right next to the Dark Forest. And I'll show you..."_

_Before Rouge can ask what it was that he wants to show her, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening it and that's when she felt the power. The invisible force originating from him resonated in the Dark Forest, startling animals in the vicinity and several of them lost consciousness in the process._

_There's no doubt what that power was. It is Al Draig._

_"H-How?"_

_"I told you that we are connected to the events that happened in the past. It is forbidden for me to use this power on the battlefield, or use it against humans." He explains._

_"Are you a Halfborn?" Roger chuckles a little from that question._

_"No. I can assure you that my parents or grandparents are humans, but the same can't be said for my ancestors. You are aware of how Xavaria's story unfolds, am I right?"_

_"Yes." Rouge can still remember when Alamir told her what happened to Xavaria. She died in the Valley of Xavaria along with her human lover. That is what she knew._

_"When she sealed the Valley along with her lover, they lived there for quite some time, enough time for her to give birth to a baby boy. She died in that Valley after sending her lover and her son back to the Human Realm." Rouge gasped after hearing the words._

_"Are you saying..."_

_"Yes." He answered knowingly. "The son lived, inheriting Al Draig and continued the legacy of her mother, passing the story from generation to generation. I do not know why, neither does my parents or grandparents, but for some reason, for every generation in our family, there's always one person who inherited it."_

_Rouge cannot believe it. Raftel never had someone who has Al Draig from one generation to the other despite having Ellisar's bloodline in them, yet, in Roger's case, it is the opposite. Was it because they descended from Xavaria's bloodline?_

_After revealing their secrets to each other, the bond between the two of them grew stronger as days passed by, often telling each other stories about themselves. Rouge often removes the spell that made her look like a human as Roger says he prefers to see her in her real form._

_After a few months, Roger took the courage to tell her to meet his parents._

_"Come with me to the Palace. You must meet my parents."_

_Before she could answer Roger dragged her towards the direction of the Human Realm leaving her no choice but to cast the spell so she will look more human._

_Roger was grinning from ear to another while the horse gallops closer to Cresta's Palace. They entered the main gate of the Royal Capital which is relatively small as opposed to what Rouge was expecting. The Royal guards and the people around stared at the two of them._

_The curious glances never stopped even when Roger willed the horse carrying them to gallop towards the Royal Palace._

_Rouge can hear whispers from the people._

_"Did the Prince kidnap someone?"_

_"Is that going to be his wife?"_

_"He's finally going to get married? Thank goodness!"_

_These are some of the whispers she can hear while they pass by._

_"Come on!" Roger gets off the horse before grabbing her waist to place her on the ground. "Let's go."_

_The guards in the Royal Palace bowed before Roger before their eyes landed on Rouge._

_"Your Highness. Welcome back."_

_"Where are my parents?"_

_"They should be in the garden."_

_"Okay, Thanks!" Roger pats the guard's back before dragging Rouge again. The palace is beautiful, filled with designs that are oddly familiar to her. Cresta's halls are filled with their insignia - Lion surrounded by orange colors resembling a sun. As she looked closely, she notices the resemblance of the insignia to Daerene's._

_"Mother! Father!" Roger shouted the moment he opened the door towards the garden. This startled his parents who are enjoying their time drinking tea and conversing._

_Standing before them, Rouge can't help but feel nervous, especially when their eyes landed on her. They must have a lot of questions in their minds at the sudden turn of events._

_"Son..." The King muttered. "I see you brought a very beautiful guest."_

_"Yes. Father, Mother, I'd like you to meet Rouge. Rouge, these are my parents." Rouge curtsies to the Royalties expressing her honor in meeting them and they did the same._

_The queen is surprised to see her son bring a woman in the palace and introduce her. All these years since the Crowned Prince came of age, they've been bombarded with questions as to who he will wed. He never showed any interest to the women he met. They were afraid that he will remain unwed for a long time._

_Now, he comes home to introduce a stranger. Not that the Queen is against it. It does not matter if their son will marry a commoner so long as he will produce heirs to inherit the throne._

_"We need to talk to the two of you and this place might not be the right venue."_

_"Is that so? We can go to the library - "_

_"We are here to talk about Cresta's history." Roger's voice turned stern. "_ **_Real history._ ** _" The King and Queen's faces turned serious, catching the whiff of the meaning behind Roger's words._

_"Very well. Follow me." The King said before leading the way inside the Palace. He brought them to the library but he did not sit on the chairs available. Instead, he walked towards the direction of one of the shelves and pressed a hidden button to open the walls behind the shelves which revealed a secret door._

_He signaled them to follow him and they all did, entering the door. Rouge thought that this will be where they will talk, but she's wrong. The King pressed another hidden button that opens the floor a few feet from where they stand. It reveals a staircase._

_Without a word, the King led the way downstairs followed by the Queen._

_"Let's go." Roger said reassuringly before they followed the King and Queen._

_Downstairs reveals a fairly large room with shelves of books. Not just any books, but these are ancient books from Daerene._

_"What is it that you want to talk about, son?" The King asked, his voice is guarded against Rouge and that is understandable. After all, Cresta's real history is something no one must know outside of their family and the trusted allies. Only a few people know about this. Should it be publicly known, it will doom Cresta and its people._

_"I told Rouge about my power as well as our history."_

_"You know damn well it is forbidden to tell anyone outside of our family about that secret and - "_

_"She is my mate." Roger interrupted his father. The word mate cannot easily be used by anyone at all. They know that this is only used by the Otherworldly._

_Realization dawned on the King and Queen. They looked at Rouge expecting to confirm their assumptions._

_Rouge understands what she must do. Without hesitation, she removed the spell and revealed her true form, shocking the King and Queen._

_"My real name is Rauscher Veronica D. Verid." The King gasped upon hearing the name._

_During the Great War, their ancestors kept themselves hidden, away from Sakazuki's eyes. They are afraid that he will come after them for their bloodline carries Al Draig, more so if he finds out that every generation has at least one person carrying that power._

_Their ancestors heard of what happened in Raftel along with the name of the Rareborn princess._

_"Your Highness!" The King and Queen bowed before Rouge, startling her by the actions. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness."_

_"No need to bow before me. Please." She pleaded._

_The King and Queen heeded her pleas, staring at the mighty figure in front of them. They did not bow before her because of her status as High Princess of Raftel, but because she possesses Al Draig._

_"For generations, we've been taught to bow before anyone who possesses Al Draig." Roger explained._

_"For Xavaria's bloodline to live to this day is a miracle." Rouge said. Everyone in Raftel believed that Xavaria's bloodline is no more. Othorion's descendants are afraid that it will be their doom should she produce heirs that can possibly possess Al Draig. And they are right to do so._

_None of Ellisar's bloodline in Raftel possesses Al Draig except for Rouge. It is considered a rarity for anyone to inherit it._

_"It is indeed a miracle. But it is not a power we can let anyone know about, especially with Sakazuki still alive somewhere."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, do you also possess it?" The King smiled and shook his head._

_"No, Unfortunately not. It was my younger brother who possessed it but he died before he became King of Cresta. Right now, only Roger in our family possesses Al Draig."_

_"Only him?"_

_"At least, in this family. But there are others out there. Our bloodline is limited. I do not know if that is a curse or not but there has been no record of our family having more than two children. To have two children is already considered a miracle and there are only three records of that happening." The King explained while looking at the names written on the wall. At the end of the list is Roger's name._

_"Siring children has been one of our problems for a long time. Not just in my generation, but for generations before my father." Rouge understands now. This is why the King and Queen are quite old already. They're in their 60's whereas Roger is still in his 20's._

_"You remained hidden for years, away from Raftel. Why is it that your family chose to build a kingdom here? Right next to the Dark Forest?" This question has been lingering in Rouge's mind after hearing Roger's confession._

_"My father felt that the right time is coming near. We can't hide forever after all." Rouge does not fully understand what he means, but she still nodded._

_"Your people are still in the Valley, I presume?" The Queen asks._

_"Yes. They will remain there until the right time comes. Until they will come."_

_After that meeting, it wasn't long before Cresta announced Roger's engagement to a woman named Portgas D. Rouge. They fabricated lies that she came from an island South where she and Roger met._

_'It is fated that you met this man.' Alamir once told Rouge when she came back to the Valley to inform them of the events unfolding. The news that a possessor of Al Draig became shocking news to her people, but they still rejoiced, especially the Daerenians. 'You are not far from where we are. You deserve to be happy as well.'_

_Cresta's people celebrated their union. More so when it was announced that Rouge is pregnant, only a few months after their wedding. Even though they are happy, they also cannot help but be worried about their child._

_"I will put a spell on them to keep our child humans, but only to a certain extent. I still do not know what powers they will have." Rouge told Roger as well as the current King and Queen. The succession of the throne was put on hold until Rouge has given birth, that is why they remained as Crowned Prince and Princess._

_"To have two possessors of Al Draig have children, this has never happened before." The King said. "All we have to do is to wait."_

_"We're planning that I give birth in the Valley of Xavaria in case the child will inherit Verid's powers." Should the child inherit Verid's powers there could be accidents that will happen._

_Weeks before she gave birth, she brought Roger to the Valley of Xavaria. She created a portal in Cresta's palace instead of using the one she created in the Dark Forest._

_He was welcomed by the people as soon as he arrived, especially the Daerenians. They are not discriminating against him despite being a human, rather, they are amazed that he was able to possess the power despite generations passed._

_One night, when the moon was full, Rouge felt pains in her stomach. It is time. The helpers staying nearby all hurriedly walked inside the manor where Roger and Rouge was._

_With the assistance of her people, she was able to push the baby out._

_"Be rejoiced. It is a girl!" The healer who helped her cleaned the baby before wrapping her with a white cloth. Rouge was about to celebrate when she felt another series of pains. This shocked everyone else but they reacted on time. "Another baby is coming!"_

_Roger was still holding Rouge's hand as she cried in pain to push the second baby out. It took another hour before the baby has finally come out with a cry._

_"Another girl!"_

_The helpers placed the babies side by side, right next to Rouge. As soon as she saw them, she can't help but shed tears._

_"Our babies." Roger planted a soft kiss on her head, thanking her for giving birth to such beautiful children. They were in bliss while staring at their children when the two cried at the same time. That's when it happened._

_The clothes wrapped on the older twin suddenly burned along with the clothes surrounding it, including the cloth on her twin. Rouge was about to take the younger twin out of the way for fear that she might get burned but to her surprise, she did not. That's when she noticed a barrier surrounding her, protecting her from the fire._

_Their cries became louder and this is when Roger and Rouge both felt it - a very familiar surge of power._

_"A Blessing." The helpers all muttered as they felt it too. It was for an instance, but the felt their knees shake as soon as the power hit them. "Not one, but two."_

_The power that came from the twins was none other than Al Draig. The power resonated in the entirety of the place, shaking it to the ground, shocking everyone else._

_What's more shocking is two altar stones lighting as soon as they arrived. Everyone can't express how shocked they were upon seeing it. The two altar stones belonged to Verid and Huidel._

_While the older twin is still crying, a bright light suddenly appeared right in front of her until it takes the form into wings - the symbol of Verid. The fire wings are floating in the air before it slowly disappeared into the baby's body._

_And it seems that more things are stirring. All are visibly shocked upon sensing a creature approaching them. There should be no other creatures in this Valley aside from them. Roger unsheath his sword, ready to defend his family if necessary._

_He looked at the outside through the window where all of Rouge's people are waiting. All of them are staring at the creature who appeared before them._

_A nine-tailed white fox. The elves kneeled before the majestic creature that has never been seen for millennia. The fox disappeared in a blink of an eye before it appeared inside the manor. This startled Roger as well as the people inside._

_"No!" Rouge meekly shouted at her mate when he was about to attack the creature._

_All of them remained silent while staring at the legendary creature. It is said that the first High Queen of Huidel used to have a nine-tailed white fox as its companion but the fox disappeared as soon as the High Queen died. No one knows what happened to it._

_The fox walked closer to the younger twin, nudging its small hand before stepping back, slowly disappearing from their sight._

_The family of four stayed within the Valley for the next few days to observe the twins._

_The older one was named Ann while the younger one was named Sab._

_Ann has a tuft of dark hair, fairly similar to her father's, but on a lighter side while Sab inherited Rouge's hair color. Ann's ears are slightly pointed, similar to an elf's. Sab, on the other hand, has fairly elongated and pointy ears just like an elf's._

_There's no doubt, Ann inherited Verid's powers while Sab inherited Huidel's._

_Rouge placed a spell on them to hide their true forms for they cannot bring them to the Human Realm._

_When it is time to leave, the creatures in the Valley felt a deep sadness for their departure. Rouge promised them that they will come back._

_The news that the Crowned Princess gave birth to twins brought sheer joy to everyone in Cresta especially the current King and Queen. They only expected a grandchild, but now, they have two._

_Roger told them what happened during the birth of the twins and just like everyone else in the Valley, they are shocked when they found out that the two possess Al Draig._

_With the twins' powers, Rouge has to constantly go back to the Valley to place a spell on them. It seems that the spell is being weakened by the twins' own powers. The spells Rouge placed on them not only modifies how they look like but also suppresses their powers._

_She often has to spend hours casting it to ensure that it will not be easily broken by the twins._

_When the twins turned two years old, the King and Queen of Cresta expressed their intent to pass the throne to Rouge and Roger which is inevitable. After all, they are quite old. Roger must take over the kingdom._

_The date for the coronation has been set when they found out that Rouge is pregnant, once more._

_"To be blessed with grandchildren... I am beyond happy." The King cried. This is the first time in their bloodline for someone to have more than two children. A blessing from heavens._

_Unlike Rouge's pregnancy with the twins, this pregnancy gave her troubles. She is constantly weakened not just physically but in terms of magic powers. The baby inside is so active, kicking her all the time. The twins were never this hard on her, only this young one._

_During her pregnancy, a lot of strange things are happening around the Kingdom. The waves are getting rougher for the fishermen. Earthquakes became frequent when there are no volcanoes near them._

_Above all else, they heard several stories from people that they are seeing sea monsters lurking in the area._

_Rouge does not believe in a mere coincidence. She can't help but feel as if these things are somewhat connected to the child inside her._

_Just like the twins, the youngest child will be delivered inside the Valley. Roger has the twins with him while Rouge is screaming while pushing the baby out of her stomach._

_It took her hours, almost draining her energy but the baby is safely delivered._

_"Another princess!" The family smiled. None of them cared if they will have a boy or a girl. As long as the child is safe, that's all it matters._

_When the helpers placed the child right next to Rouge, she is not surprised to see slightly pointed ears. What is surprising is the fact that she is not crying at all. She has her eyes opened as if she can see Rouge. Then she smiled._

_A few minutes after she arrived, all of them felt the whole Valley shaking. When it stopped, the third altar stone lit up - the stone for Daerenians._

_Roger and Rouge looked at each other before looking at their youngest who just disappeared._

_"The baby!" The helpers shouted while looking at the empty space next to Rouge. When they looked up, the baby was floating in the air, sleeping soundly before it disappeared again only to appear right next to Roger._

_The baby was sleeping when it was woken by the gurgling sounds coming from her stomach. She cried very loud. The more she cries the more the whole place is shaking and if that's not enough, they felt the same surge of power from her. The sensed a deja vu when the twins were born. And that's when they realized that not only one, but all of their children inherited Al Draig._

_The youngest was named Luffia. She's easy to handle, only crying when she is hungry, but what's difficult to deal with are her powers. Sealing them is no easy task at all._

_After a few days, they all returned to the Palace. That night, Rouge felt a very powerful creature approaching them. Luffia is sleeping soundly in her crib whereas the twins are on the smaller bed they placed in their chamber. Keeping their children with them, for now, will make it easier to keep an eye on them in case the spells get broken._

_Just like Rouge, Roger can also sense the creature approaching them. They opened the balcony to see who it was. The strong flapping of wings can be heard above the palace until the huge creature landed on their balcony, half destroying it._

_"Zoro?" Rouge muttered to herself. The green dragon looked at her, recognizing who she is. Before any of them can utter any words, Luffia cried._

_"I am here to mark her." Zoro spoke after transforming himself into his demi-human form._

_"And who are you going to mark?" Roger's voice is dangerously low, glaring at the man in front of him._

_Zoro did not speak, his eyes are staring at the baby in the crib who is surprisingly staring back at him. He started walking to where the baby is, reaching out to touch her small hands._

_"You..." Roger growled protectively._

_"My dear..." Rouge placed her hand on Roger's chest to stop him from doing anything. Any moment and he will spring into action. "Zoro." She called out to an old friend._

_"I never knew you are mated to a human. I always thought that you will forever remain in the Valley of Xavaria." He said without looking at Rouge. His eyes remained to stare at the baby, smiling happily when she giggles._

_"You said you are going to mark my daughter."_

_"Yes. She is my mate." Without waiting for her next words, Zoro released his aura to surround the baby. She cried for a moment upon feeling the foreign feeling creeping on her back. Her cries did not last long and this signals that Zoro is done placing his mark on her._

_Rouge does not know what to think of this situation. The prophecy that Alamir spoke of is getting near and if her assumptions are correct, her daughters will play huge roles in the coming war._

_Letting them be exposed to this world as early as now will not be beneficial to them. They do not know when Sakazuki and Teach will strike. For all they know, he might have planted some of his men as his spies in Raftel. Should the knowledge of Rouge being out of the Valley becomes available to everyone else, not only will it danger her but especially her children._

_Should the worst thing happens, Roger will no doubt use his prowess to protect his family which will inevitably expose the guarded secret of Cresta._

_She cannot allow this to happen._

_With this conviction, she approached Zoro and placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"What are you - " Zoro finds himself unable to move._

_"You have to forgive me for what I will do."_

_"Rauscher!" Zoro shouted in warning._

_"I cannot place my daughters in danger, Zoro. Not now. I will temporarily seal your memories as well as the mark in hers."_

_"What do you mean danger? I will not place her in danger! If you are worried that I will tell the Raftelians about your situation, then, fear not. They will hear nothing from me." Rouge knows that Zoro is sincere. There's no hatred in his eyes while looking at Rouge._

_For a moment there, she hesitated if this is the right thing to do. Looking back at the events when her daughters were born, without anyone telling her, Rouge is aware that her daughters will be thrown in the middle of the biggest war in history._

_It is unfair of her to do this to Zoro, but this is the best thing she can do in order to protect her daughters before the right time comes._

_"Forgive me. When the time comes, your memories will return. For now, I will be sealing it." Rouge began to mutter an ancient language, taking a portion of Zoro's memories. He lost consciousness afterward._

_"Rouge..." Roger called out. "Where are you going to seal that?" He pointed at the orb floating on Rouge's palm._

_"Hold Luffia please." She said to her mate._

_Roger did not ask any further. He already knows the answer to his question. He took the baby in his arms, the baby's back is facing his mate who is muttering an ancient language. The orb in her hands slowly transformed into that of pure light._

_Rouge placed her palm directly on Luffia's back, sealing the mark that Zoro placed there. This also inevitably placed Luffia into a deep sleep._

_"Let's return him to the Dark Forest." Rouge told her husband who just nodded._

_Leaving Zoro alone with no memories of who his mate was or how he obtained the mark leaves nothing but guilt in Rouge's mind. As a mother, as the leader of her people, she must do what needs to be done._

_Because her magical powers are mostly consumed by placing spells on her daughters, Rouge has to wait for a few years in order to do one of the most difficult spells in the history of Magic. That is to seal her children's powers._

_Rouge wasted no time sealing her children's powers in the stone altars in the Valley of Xavaria, exhausting almost all of her powers. The twins were 5 years old at that time while Luffia is 2 years old. Even with the help of her people, it was no easy feat sealing three powers all at once._

_It took them 3 days to completely seal it off, struggling in those days, but alas, they succeeded._

_"Alamir." She called out to the seer._

_'Yes, Your Highness.'_

_"Twenty years and I will have my children claim their powers. If we can't bring them here, I want you to guide my daughters to claim their sealed powers."_

_'I promise.'_

_Rouge planned to bring her daughters to Raftel when the twins reached the age of 25, but it seems that time has run out. All they can hope now is for the three princesses to find their ways back to Raftel._

**_===XXX===XXX===XXX===_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AN: Can't believe I'm in Chapter 27. WHOOO! Thanks to everyone who liked this story! Thanks for the your comments and reviews._  
>  Will be writing ASL Sister's next update. So, the next update of FOHW will probably a week from now. :) 


	28. Prisoners

Being surrounded by humans is odd for the High Princes. It's been two days since they decided to stay here in Alabasta, waiting for the final moment to set sail to Cresta.

The tension in the air is so depressing. Marco and Kidd are always silent, thinking about their mates' welfare. Thatch can understand where they're coming from. Had he been in the same situation, he would have been the same or worse.

When they were still in Raftel, everyone's confused about how in the world did the Princesses escape Raftel. Maybe, the word escape is too much as they are not prisoners. Regardless, every one of them does not know about how they pulled the plan off their radars.

No pegasi were used which is odd. They couldn't get to the coast no matter how fast they run. It will take them hours. But no matter how many questions they have, it won't be answered until they meet them. For now, they will remain here in Alabasta, waiting as patiently as they can but the same cannot be said for the two High Princes, or maybe the three of them judging from Zoro's worries over the youngest.

The human princess - Vivi as what she prefers to be called - is personally attending to the needs of the Otherworldly. No servants are allowed to get near the rooms that were provided to them, except for the head cook and Alabasta's higher-ranking military officers.

The unfamiliar sight of the surroundings is very weird to see. The place may be beautiful but it's nothing like Raftel at all.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Vivi asks them.

"I believe it is rude to always decline the invitation." Izou said while looking at the High Princes who are adamant in joining humans to eat their fill. For two days, none of them accepted Vivi's invitation in joining them on their meals.

It is rude of them as guests, however, the High Princes are not very keen on interacting with humans, especially Kidd.

"Very well." Marco looked at Kidd, waiting for his response.

"Fine." With his agreement, all of them decided to follow Vivi to the dining area. All of them kept quiet and the only noise anyone can hear is the footsteps echoing in the hallways as they strutted to the huge double doors that lead to the dining room.

As expected, no one is inside except for the King who is keenly waiting for his daughter to arrive with their visitors. The old man's face contorted into a mixture of relief and nervousness. Maybe because the presence of the Otherworldly is still foreign to him.

Regardless, as a King, he asked them to sit and enjoy the meal.

"Are there any word from them yet?" It was Marco who asked. The question is directed to Vivi who is sitting beside her father.

"No. Not yet." That was followed by a few minutes of silence before Vivi decided to break it. "I've read from the books that mates are supposed to have connections to their souls that can let one sense the other..."

"If you are asking about why the High Princes were not able to locate them, it's because of the stones they wear." Robin supplied the answer to the princess' question.

"Stones?" Vivi can vaguely remember that the three of them wore the same necklaces. She just thought that those are gifts from their parents.

"Yes. It's used to conceal themselves from their mates." This time it was Chopper who answered, his voice lowering with every word he utters as if he's remembering a mistake he did.

"But shouldn't anyone have detected them when they left?" Robin can only smile at Vivi's question.

"They are crafty with their plan. Very smart and fully prepared. Until now, we still do not know how they managed to leave Chopper's manor when the distance to the ocean should have taken them at least half a day of travel if they ran." What Robin said is true. They have yet to figure out how they did it.

None of the pegasi were used at all. It's as if they just disappeared.

"They are always crafty and their teamwork is very efficient." Vivi can still remember the time when the sisters were sent to the battlefield by their father. They managed to win by minimizing their casualties.

"How long have you known them?" Izou spoke. By continuously asking questions about the princesses of Cresta, they might ease up the tension in the air. Clearly, none of the High Princes are comfortable with the presence of humans.

"Since we were children. They often visit here as much as they can and love to explore places - dangerous places, might I add." The three have so much energy that Vivi can't keep up. They're always actively seeking something to do, unsatisfied by staying still.

"Could you tell us more about their explorations, yoi?" Maybe by hearing about her past, it will ease the longing he is feeling right now.

"I don't see why not. They often get in trouble when we were children, visiting forbidden places that no one would dare to do so. Often, their mother will scold them for being careless, but they never listened. Always out there doing something crazy all the time."

"I've heard of the changes in the succession of Cresta before. Could you tell us about it?"

"It was shocking news for everyone to hear that the twins abdicated their right to the throne. If I am being honest, none of them cared about the throne. Ann definitely prefers not to be a Queen. She'd rather be in the military. Sab, on the other hand, is the best candidate for the throne. But, surprisingly, she also refused it. It sparked a lot of curiosity from the neighboring kingdoms who are courting the twins."

"Court them?" Kidd's voice sounded dangerous making Vivi flinch. This man is dangerous, this she knows. He emits an aura of dominance.

"Kingdoms wanted to get close to Cresta's Royal Family for a reason. They have allies all over the world and their influence is nothing to scoff at. Even before the princesses came of age, nobles, and royalties expressed their desires to marry them. Offering dukedoms if necessary." King Cobra explained.

"Names." Kidd looked at the human king. "Give me their names."

"Kidd, I don't think that is a good idea." Killer was quick to retort the red-haired man, aware of what's going on in his mind. Now that Kidd has come to terms with his connection to Sab, his possessiveness is showing and he often losses his temper even at the smallest things.

"Tsk." He muttered.

"It's - " Marco stopped speaking when he felt noticed the mist slowly forming above the table. All eyes are on the mist until it reveals the face of Whitebeard.

King Cobra and Vivi are surprised to see what is happening, but none of them asked anything.

"This is rare for you to contact us." Zoro can sense that something is wrong.

"We have a problem. And you must come back to Raftel right now." His voice is stern as if he is not giving them any choice but to agree.

"What problem, yoi?"

A sigh left Whitebeard's lips before shaking his head then he said: "The prisoners in the Blazing Inferno escaped."

"What?! How?!" Zoro shouted.

"I will explain what we think happened. I know that you want to find the princesses, but right now, your people need you."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Akainu's eyes surveyed the area where they are, anticipation evident in them as he waits for Teach to finish the spell. It is the day that the prisoners of the Blazing Inferno have been waiting for. The day when they will be free.

Akainu's powers will enhance the spell to break the barrier that the Rareborn Princess placed in that prison years ago. The spell has not been strengthened as only Rouge can cast that spell. What Raftelians did is just to place as many barriers as they can to surround the prison.

"It is time." Teach muttered. The black-haired man stands in the middle of the magic circle, waiting for Akainu to lit the lamps standing beside him for the spell to commence.

As soon as he did, Teach surround the two of them using his Dark Magic. This will serve as the portal to take the prisoners out of the Blazing Inferno.

Both of them poured their powers to the spell to break the barriers. Little by little, they can feel its weakening like a glass slowly breaking apart, shattering to splinters.

Akainu can sense the victory knocking on their doors and he will not allow anyone to interfere with their upcoming victory. Not Whitebeard, not the High Prince brats, and most especially, not Roger and Roger. No one can prevent him from uniting the world under his banner.

 _Crack. Crack._ It feels like listening to music - his music to victory against Raftel. Little by little, the barrier shattered, the prison is now surrounded by Teach's Dark Magic that serves as its shield from being detected by the Raftelians.

"Zehahaha! I've kept all of you waiting, haven't I?"

Slowly, the prisoners of the Blazing Inferno walked towards the two men, smiling as they did. For they can taste freedom and revenge against Raftelians who imprisoned them for centuries.

Centuries of suffering and being locked in that pit only paved the way for their hatred to grow. Every day that passes feels like forever and the more they stayed in that prison, the more they want to shatter and obliterate Raftel.

"Teach and Sakazuki..."

"I've forsaken that name a long time ago, Kaido. Call me Akainu." Akainu glared at the huge man. Their sizes may differ but it does not mean that Akainu is weaker. He's not what he used to be.

"Wararararau! Fine. If that's what you want to be called, so be it."

"Haaah?! What took you so long, Teach?! We've been waiting in that damnable hell for eternity!"

"I believe we owe an appreciation from all of you for breaking you out of this prison, Big Mom. Zehahaha!"

"Do not play me with words, Teach. I know you freed us because you know how powerful we are - powers that you will need to kill all Raftelians!"

"Tell me, Big Mom. If you are so powerful, how come you cannot break this barrier?" Akainu smirked after seeing the annoyance slowly creeping to her face but she said nothing. What was said is the truth. None of them were able to break the barrier despite trying for centuries.

Before any of them can utter insulting words to one another, more prisoners stepped out of the Blazing Inferno. These are the creatures that the previous High Kings and High Queens imprisoned for the crimes they committed in Raftel.

Blazing Inferno consists of 6 levels. The 6th level is where the most dangerous and most powerful prisoners are imprisoned. The first level has the weakest barrier and some of the creatures imprisoned there often get out but only to find themselves thrown back to their cell because of the Cerberus that is guarding the Chinvat Bridge.

Akainu is aware that none of these people will willingly follow him if his power is not enough. It was a blessing that he did not set these creatures free during the Great War centuries ago when he was still getting used to his newly obtained powers.

Now that he has everything he needs, it is only a matter of time before his dreams will come true.

"Then, shall we start killing those Raftelians?" Avalo Pizzaro asks, eager to get his revenge delivered to Raftel.

"No, not yet. Three months after the Sacred Midnight when the magic of Raftel has been exhausted. That's the time we will strike when they are at their weakest."

"And why is that? Now that we are free, killing all of them should be easy." Jack cracked his knuckles, eager to kill.

"You are a fool if you will underestimate Raftelians. If we attack now, it will only result in a stalemate. I don't want the same fate repeating itself." Akainu is referring to the Great War. They may have the advantage when it comes to numbers, but Raftel's prowess drove them away. Granted, they were able to kill High Kings and High Queens as well as injured several of the creatures from the Three Magical Kingdoms, but it was paid with a heavy price.

"Three months is nothing compared to centuries of waiting in that damnable place." One of the prisoners agreed. It was King.

"Before we leave, maybe we could give Raftelians a taste of a calamity." Akainu smirked before shattering the remaining barriers of the prison, freeing the lesser creatures.

All prisoners shouted in joy, running towards freedom. With that, all of the level 6 prisoners joined Akainu as they left Raftel in chaos.

Whitebeard is sitting in the balcony, his mind is miles away thinking about the High Princes and their mates. He hopes that they will be alright, that nothing will harm them.

Raftel is at peace until he felt the surge of strange power coming from the direction of purgatory. His heart thumps louder as he stood up and spread his senses towards the Purgatory.

Then he realized why his heart was beating faster. It is because of the approaching chaos.

The creatures of Purgatory are only less than a hundred but he sensed thousands of creatures there, fighting. There could only be one reason why. It's the Blazing Inferno.

Without hesitating, he called out all Kingdoms' Warrior Commanders to follow him to the Purgatory. As soon as they got there, they were shocked to see hundreds, no thousands of prisoners running towards their direction.

Whitebeard cannot let any of them get passed the barrier where they could hurt more of the Raftelians. He commanded the Warrior Commanders to fight these prisoners as he calls for the High Princes.

Judging from the number, Whitebeard is afraid that the deeper levels' barriers have been shattered as well. They need the High Princes' power because the Warrior Commanders alone will not be enough to control this situation.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Damn it!" Marco muttered a loud curse. Without Whitebeard's explanation, they have a gist of the situation. There's no way that the barrier could have been broken from the inside. It was broken from the outside and there are only a few creatures who can do that.

The Rareborn Princess - Rauscher - won't do that at all. And the other they can think of is Sakazuki and Teach.

"We can't fly towards Raftel. We're in broad daylight!" Izou argued when the High Princes transformed themselves into their demi-human forms to fly.

"Then what do you suggest? If all prisoners have been freed - " Marco did not finish his sentence. It is hard to imagine what Raftel will look like should they not control the situation.

"I'll cast a spell to send the three of you back to Raftel. That's the best I can do. We will be following you using the ship. With Namur and the Fishmen's help, we can get there as fast as we can."

The three High Princes nodded, agreeing to Izou's suggestion. They're still in the dining area, discussing the next course of action that leaves the humans inside confused about the situation they have. Judging from their grim expressions, it's nothing but bad news.

"Vivi. We must leave immediately. Take this stone." Robin gave her a green stone from Vaelon. "If you hear anything from the princesses, please let us know."

"I will." Vivi accepted the stone without hesitation.

Izou positioned herself in the open space right next to the dining table, muttering words that humans won't understand. Little by little, a magic circle was formed on the floor, hovering midair. Seeing the magic unfold before their eyes, King Cobra and Vivi can't help but be mesmerized.

"It's ready." Izou said that prompted the three High Princes to step in the magic circle wearing grim expressions in their eyes. Even if they want to stay in Alabasta in case the princesses will contact Vivi, the situation won't allow them to.

The princesses are safe but the same thing can't be said for their people. As their rulers, they must protect them at all costs. With a nod, Izou began chanting while the magic circle is slowly moving upwards until the three High Princes disappeared.

"I'll arrange your rides back to your ship." Vivi offered.

"Thank you. Apologies for leaving like this. We know that we were not in our best behavior during our stay here, but know that we appreciate that you've welcomed us as your guests." Izou smiled at them.

"If you are going to contact us, just whisper my name and it will connect you to me."

"I understand. Please tell the High Princes that I will contact you."

After arranging the guests' rides, they immediately left Alabasta, sailing back to Raftel.

Meanwhile, it only took a few minutes before the High Princes arrived in Raftel. Izou summoned them right in front of the Chinvat Bridge where the chaos is everywhere.

The prisoners felt the surge of magic gathering and even before they can think of where it came from, the three High Princes appeared, startling all creatures present.

"A-Ah -" One prisoner was not able to form a coherent response because he finds himself dead before he can think, Kidd's claws ripping the prisoner's neck off.

So many prisoners are out of the Blazing Inferno, fighting against Raftelians. It was nothing but chaos and this needs to be controlled.

Just looking at the battlefield, the High Princes felt as if they've taken a trip down their memory lane - memories of the great war where many of their brethren were killed and unfortunately, their parents are included.

The anger came so easily in their heads that made them disregard their inhibitions of holding back.

Zoro flew to the sky, transforming to his full dragon form before a roar resonated from his throat. It is a signal that calls all dragons of Vaelon. A signal that their ruler has returned. After doing so, he transformed into his demi-human form and unsheathed his sword. The attack was so fast that no one was able to react on time.

The arrival of the High Princes sparked fear into the prisoners' eyes. Especially those lesser creatures that know how fearsome the rulers of the Three Beast Kingdoms are.

The prisoners from the deeper levels are slightly doubtful but they persevered. The idea of freedom and revenge is too much of a temptation to back away from the fight.

Centuries of frustration built up and now that they are free, they will fight with their lives on the line to get the freedom taken away from them.

With a loud battle cry, the prisoners run forward, targeting the High Princes. If these three will die, getting out of this place will be easier. At least that's what they thought.

They've been blinded by their desires of freedom that they are forgetting what kind of powers the three High Princes hold.

Marco's fire is known as gentle and warm in most of the stories, but little did they know that the gentle fire can be lethal. He delivered a heavy blow to the group of prisoners, burning them using his blue fire.

There are no wounds as one would expect, instead, the prisoners find themselves being breathless as if their insides are burning. Because this is what Marco's fire is all about. To burn someone's life along with it.

Kidd, on the other hand, was too fast to rip the prisoners' neck using his claws, giving them no time to react to the pain.

The lesser creatures all cowered, stepping away from the High Princes' reach, but not the ones from 4th and 5th levels. They gathered, surrounding the High Princes.

The prisoners from the 2nd and 3rd levels all decided to focus on the Warrior Commanders as well as the soldiers of Raftelians. If they can't win against the High Princes, the least they can do is kill the soldiers.

Whitebeard is also being targeted by the prisoners but he's more than capable of defending himself.

"We have no choice." Zoro said when he landed right next to Kidd and Marco but his eyes are staring at the prisoners who are too eager to attack them.

"It seems that is the case." Kidd agreed, claws ready and his eyes turned redder than it originally is.

"Then, shall we get this started, yoi?" Marco's body is emitting cold blue flames that could turn anyone who touches it freeze to death.

With a nod from the younger High Princes, the three of them launched themselves in the middle of hundreds of prisoners from the deeper levels of the Blazing Inferno.

They do not want to kill, however, this situation does not require them to be merciful at all. These creatures once belonged to Raftel that drifted apart, driving themselves insane because of their power. They harmed not only Raftelians but also caused ruthless deaths during the Great War.

Most of the prisoners here are the remnants of the Great War, the creatures that sided with Teach and Sakazuki. As rulers, they cannot allow more deaths of their people. They've seen enough as it is.

 _Kill those who will resist._ That was the order sent to the Raftelian soldiers. With the absolute order given, the Raftelians have gained their momentum to fight back and kill the prisoners.

Once again, Raftel is reeking of blood, but this time, it's the blood of the Otherworldly prisoners spilled on the ground.

Countless prisoners find themselves unable to fight back as if they were driven to the wall with no escape route. They've underestimated the prowess of the High Princes. Just the three of them alone were able to wipe more than half of the prisoners from the 4th and 5th levels.

"This is the first time I've seen him like this." Yosaku told Johnny as he stares at Zoro's form. Blood is all over his body, staining his clothes. His eye shifts from green to red every time he strikes one prisoner, sending the creature to the other side. The sight of Zoro sends shivers down their spine.

This is not the High Prince that they knew. It was as if he was sleeping and has woken from his deep slumber - a sleeping dragon. Each strike contains power, brutal merciless. It looks as if he is taking out his frustration to the prisoners.

The same thing can be said for the other two, more so after being called back in Raftel when they are in the middle of finding their mates. They've been holding back all this time and this incident added fuel to the fire burning inside them. It exploded and no one can control it any longer.

Marco's calm demeanor is gone, replaced by the cold glares he sends to the prisoners. He sees them as nothing but creatures to slay. What is scarier is the fact that he smiles when he sees the prisoners being burned by his blue fire as they scream till their lives are no more.

As for the other High Prince, he's always been brutal, but wolves hunt with their pack. Not in Kidd's case. No member of his pack is seen helping him nor was he seen commanding them. He's a lone wolf that was unleashed from the depths of hell as he kills one prisoner after another.

It was nothing but a massacre.

Hours since the battle started, more creatures lay dead on the ground while a few of them are cowering as they surrendered - too afraid of the powers they see.

Most of these prisoners only sided with Sakazuki and Teach for they believed that the beasts' nature has become dull, softer over the years that Raftel coexisted with humans. They believed that they are superior creatures whereas the previous High Kings and High Queens have become too human-loving royalties that they prohibit Raftelians from harming any humans.

The beast in them rebelled, refusing to bow down to the High Kings and High Queens who have gone weaker. They believed showing their might to the world proves of their prowess, but the previous Raftelian Royalties never did so. These prisoners treated it like an insult to their nature and hence decided to side with Teach and Sakazuki.

They have forgotten the powers that these royalties hold and are holding back. The death of the other prisoners serve as proof that the Raftelian Royalties' powers are as strong as they once were - this has not changed at all over the years since Raftel was built.

The beast in them was unleashed, had become uncontrollable making these prisoners realize that there is a reason why the Beast Royalties are trying to maintain the peace - that they are holding back.

"I think that's enough, don't you think, Your Highnesses?" Whitebeard's voice echoed in the Purgatory where the battle commenced.

Kidd stopped mid-air, claws inches away from the creature's neck. He looked at Whitebeard whose eyes are solemn as if begging the three of them to stop this massacre.

Marco blinked a few times before he realized that almost all of the prisoners are dead. Surveying the area, he was surprised by the number of dead prisoners surrounding the three of them and this is when the reality hits him. They released too much of their powers that they were almost consumed by it.

Zoro swung his sword to the air to get rid of the blood in it. The blood of the prisoners. He, too stopped when the Peacekeeper begged them to stop their hands. Indeed, it is a massacre, but for whatever reason, he felt relieved. His stress and frustration from the past several days are gone.

"If any of you will move, you will be killed." Kidd stepped back from the cowering prisoner to direct his attention to the other High Princes. Marco, who has somehow regained his calmness approached one of the prisoners from level 5 and ask a very important question.

"Who broke the barriers?"

"I won't tell you - " Marco did not hesitate to cut his sentence off as he burned his life away. He then turned towards another prisoner from the 5th level to ask the same question. This prisoner is intelligent enough to answer what was asked, afraid that he will die the same way the first one did.

"I-It was Teach and S-Sakazuki. They broke the barriers from the 6th level before doing the same to the other levels."

Kidd cursed upon hearing the traitors' names. Every one of them can still remember what happened in the Great War. Teach and Sakazuki killed the High Kings and High Queens of all kingdoms. Now, they are back and freed the most powerful prisoners.

It looks like things will get more complicated from now on.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Akainu looked at the creatures gathered together before signaling them to follow him in the dungeon. As soon as they arrived, Kaido and Big Mom's eyes turned animalistic and murderous upon seeing the woman in the prison cell.

"Rauscher! It's been centuries but I will never forget what you did to us that day! You've robbed us of our freedom!" Big Mom's fist is clenched, wanting to strike the Rareborn Princess.

"So, these are the prisoners that you've sent back to their prison cells. No wonder they cannot break the barrier you placed." Roger smirked while looking at the people in front of him. He knows them from Rouge's stories.

"Haaahh?! Who are you trying to insult, you filthy human?!"

"I am not insulting anyone. I am just stating the truth. If the truth feels like an insult to you, then it is not my fault."

"Why you - "

"SILENCE!" Akainu shouted at Big Mom before glaring at Roger. "You have some nerve to still be spouting nonsense when you are in this situation, Roger."

"But of course. I have the right to be." Akainu has always hated the way Roger's eye spark as if he knows that Akainu will fail. That despite the situation, they will prevail.

There's something in those eyes that made Akainu irritated. He's seen those eyes of his before but he can't remember when. Maybe his confidence had come from the fact that he is mates to the Rareborn Princess.

"Why have you not killed this wretched princess?!" Kaido pointed at Rauscher. The memories remain fresh in his mind, the day that Rauscher sealed them. It was frustrating to not be able to fight back at that time. Now that he's free, he will do everything to bring hell to this damnable woman.

"They will be executed in 5 days. For now, we must prepare for the final battle." Akainu said. "That's what I came here for. To tell you that you have 5 days to live. You and your husband." With that, Akainu left the dungeon followed by the prisoners he freed.

"This palace is of no use to us. We will be moving to my palace to prepare for the final battle that will finally bring down Raftel." Akainu said as soon as they were out of the dungeon. "We will leave as soon as they are dead."

"Why wait when you can do it now?" King questioned. There's no point in keeping the prisoners alive for a few days only for them to be killed.

"Because I want to make them feel how it's like to count their remaining days of being alive."

"Then, why not torture them before their deaths?" Another prisoner named Queen asked, eager to take the role of being the torturer of those two. Their eyes are still full of vigor despite being in a pitiable situation and it will be satisfying to break it little by little.

"They'll be dead before you can begin the torture. Her powers are long gone by casting a spell at her daughters to keep them as humans."

"Haah?! Is she a fool in doing that?"

"She must be. But it does not matter. What matters is that they will die."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally managed to update this! YES. It's kind of hard to transition my pace from writing ASL Sisters to this one because the two stories are complete opposite. This one has thicker plot and I have to deepen the terms as much as I can because of the AU. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S Next update will be a week from now. Won't be doing double chapters as I used to because of my busy schedule. :)  
> And I want to finish ASL Sisters soon. 8-10 chapters more and it's gonna be the end.


	29. Fading

With the destruction of Blazing Inferno, the rulers of Raftel were left with no choice but to keep the prisoners in the Purgatory. All spellcasters are called to place multiple barriers on the Purgatory to ensure that no prisoners will escape.

Most of the prisoners are injured saved for a few who surrendered willingly.

"We have a lot to talk about." Whitebeard's eyes are solemn while looking at the High Princes before staring at the destruction that Teach and Sakazuki caused.

"Indeed, we do, yoi. But only after barriers have been placed here." Marco may sound calm but he is still angry deep inside as if his patience will wear out at any given moment.

"And what about the dead prisoners?" Thatch asked. He and his group were able to catch up to the High Princes but the moment they arrived, there was nothing left but traces of the battle.

Dead bodies lay everywhere, blood reeked in the Purgatory. It was awful and pitiful, making him flinch at the sight of the massacre. And when his eyes landed on the High Princes, Thatch shivered while seeing their bloodstained appearances. It's as if he's looking at the epitome of _monsters._

"They will be buried in the deepest part of the Purgatory." Zoro answered. These are prisoners who have strayed the path and rebelled against Raftel. Even if they used to be part of Raftel, they've done nothing but crimes that made them unworthy of being buried in the Sanctuary of the Dead.

Sympathy can be given to the dead prisoners but that is all they can give them. They are beasts - it is in their nature to be brutal, dominant, and prideful. None of them will forget the sins of those who betrayed them no matter what happens.

"We will leave the barriers to you, Izou, yoi." That was all Marco can say to one of his Warrior Commanders before nodding at the Peacekeeper, signaling that they must leave this place to be at a place where they can properly talk about their situation.

A few hours after the Spellcasters successfully strengthened the barrier in the Purgatory, the three High Princes along with Whitebeard and the Warrior Commanders are gathered in the Central Palace's war room.

This war room has never been used before, not since when it was built years ago. Oddly, it will serve its purpose today. The atmosphere is heavy, everyone can feel the tension in the air, yet none dared to speak first.

"How were they able to get into the Blazing Inferno without being detected?" Kidd was the first to break the silence, his question was directed at the Peacekeeper before his fiery reddish eyes landed on the Warrior Commanders present in the room.

"Teach's power defies our imagination. It was more than just an Ancient Dark Magic that was lost for thousands of years." Whitebeard said, frowning at the thought. "We still have yet to uncover where his powers came from or how it grew stronger since the Great War."

The words made everyone in the room frown with worry. All of them have been in the Great War and survived that battle to tell the tale. They all know how powerful Teach and Sakazuki was. When the two traitors escaped, everyone dreaded the day that they will come back in Raftel to cause more deaths and destruction.

If they are stronger now, it means that Raftel is about to face another bloody battle against these traitors.

"Sakazuki's aim has never been clear however if there's something I am sure of is that he wants more power." During the days when the Three Magical Kingdoms are still around, Izou often hears that Sakazuki was shunned by the Daerenians in favor of the Rareborn Princess whose power far surpassed any of the High Kings and High Queens at that time.

They all believed that the Valley of Xavaria holds more secrets and can give you more power, that is what the elders of the Magical Kingdoms say. There has been no one who was able to find where the entrance of the Valley is or how to get there except for the Rareborn Princess.

"Does he still want to open the Valley of Xavaria?" Haruta asks.

"That is possible. And if the key to the Valley is here in Raftel, it means he wants to get rid of anyone who will hinder his path." Vista added.

"And they need more powerful allies on their end. Hence, breaking into the Blazing Inferno." Wire said.

"And do we have nothing regarding their whereabouts?" Zoro asks. Information is crucial in times of wars. If you know nothing about your enemy, it will only mean a disadvantage on your side.

Right now, they are blind when it comes to the enemies' movements. They were struck when they least expected it. Not only that, the enemies now have powerful allies.

"We have no solid proof of their whereabouts but because of the rumors surrounding the usurpers of Cresta, it may be them." Robin has been keeping an eye on how things are going in Cresta.

"I believe it is them." Whitebeard's voice resonated in the room. "We must be prepared because they might attack us anytime now that they have more people on their side."

"Shouldn't they have done so the moment they freed the prisoners from the 6th level?" Namur's question made everyone silent while thinking about the possible reasons why Sakazuki and Teach did not attack Raftel.

Had they known that the High Princes are not around, they will most likely take the opportunity to wipe Raftel off of Earth. But they didn't so the information that the High Princes are not in Raftel is not known to them.

Still, why did they not attack?

"We cannot spend more time guessing why they didn't attack Raftel. What we need to do now is to prepare all of our people for the worse." Zoro's eye almost turned red after delivering those words. Anger visible on his face.

His memory will never fail him. Those painful memories will forever etch itself in his mind for the rest of eternity. Forgiving those bastards is never an option for him. Given a chance, he will kill them with his bare hands.

Everyone agrees with Zoro's statement to prepare everyone else for the war to come.

"Are you all going back to Alabasta?" Yosaku asks out of curiosity. With the enemies lurking, they won't know when Raftel will be attacked. Even though he knows that the princesses' lives matter to the two High Princes, he still can't help but worry for their people.

Beasts are strong, but to battle stronger enemies, Raftel will need their High Princes present there.

Marco and Kidd exchanged looks before a decision came on their mind. Marco can only sigh as he shakes his head before answering the inquiry.

"I-I won't." It must have taken every ounce of his self-control to make that decision right there and then. He's forced to choose what he thinks is for the best.

"Your Highness..." Whitebeard calls him.

"From what we know, they will gather their allies to take back Cresta which means they will be coming back here any moment, anytime." This time, it was Zoro who speaks for Kidd and Marco who are still bothered that they have to stay in Raftel because of the dangers that might be coming after them.

If there's anything a beast hates, it is to wait for who knows how long. The longer they wait, the more their temper runs on thin ice. What they hope for is for news about the princesses and hopefully to have them back in Raftel.

This is for the sake of the two High Princes' sanity.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Robin took the initiative to initiate contact with the Princess of Alabasta who was eager to help them as much as she can. The historian gave a brief explanation that the High Princes will not be back in Alabasta and instead, will continue to wait here in Raftel until they can meet them halfway.

"It is dangerous for them to launch all-out war in Cresta." Robin warned.

"Why is that?"

"We suspect that the usurpers could be more powerful than you expected." Robin cannot provide further information or details about their assumptions for now. Not because of the lack of trust but because it may cause panic.

"But - "

"Princess Vivi. Please let us know once the princesses have left Baltigo and on their way to Cresta. We cannot let them rush into the war."

Vivi's eyes are confused with her words, but she still nodded, choosing to trust the words of the Otherworldly.

This conversation was relayed to the High Princes in hopes of easing the worries they have. But maybe, these worries will continue to grow as circumstances begin to change.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A few miles and they will reach their destination. It's a destination that they do not frequently visit because there was no need to. It's nostalgic for the three princesses to be visiting the secret island of Baltigo only at times like these - when they are at war.

As soon as the Thousand Sunny ship docked on the island, they are instantly welcomed by their allies who are eagerly waiting for their arrival. They saw Shanks' ship docked as well, so this is a piece of good news for the sisters.

"It must be a rough journey from Alabasta."

"It's a surprise to see you here, Your Majesty." Ann slightly bowed at the man before them.

"Please, stop calling me that. Even if I am a King, it does not mean I am forgetting where I came from." King Dalton of the Drum Kingdom said with a humble smile on his face.

"Where is Shanks?" Luffia eagerly asks.

"He's been waiting for you. We all are." Dalton guided them toward the castle not too far from the dock.

It's been years since they've been here. So many things have changed but they cannot appreciate the beauty that is laid before them. They're not here for sight-seeing vacation. They are here for war.

Stepping into the castle, the three sisters immediately notice the familiar faces of people they have known for years. They were immediately greeted with hugs to express how they are happy that the three of them are safe.

To be with these people made the three of them feel as if there's hope for this war. Those days they spent in the middle of the ocean made them felt hopeless about their situation especially after pieces of news they are getting about the enemies' army.

Will they win? Will they be able to take back their Kingdom, their people, and their parents? There are times that they doubted if they will come back alive at all. The closer they get to Baltigo, the more fears are starting to surface, knocking on their heads endlessly as if to remind them of how grave their situation is.

But what can they do? They must remain strong not for themselves but for their people.

"We must - " Shanks was about to say something when they heard the Denden Mushi ringing. Before long, the Denden Mushi projector started to project something on the wall.

Everyone's eyes are locked on the sudden broadcast. Projections are a rarity in the Human Realm. This is only used when important events are happening in a certain Kingdom. Most of the time, it is to showcase weddings or important announcements.

When the projection started to become clearer, everyone's eyes are shocked. The scenery being projected is very familiar because it is Cresta's plaza.

A woman was standing there, smiling as she faces the people of Cresta as if to make an important announcement.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Have you two prepared yourselves?" Akainu's voice echoed in the walls of the dim-lit dungeon as his cold and calculating eyes stare at the two pitiable figures inside the cell.

"What is there to prepare, Akainu? If it's our deaths, we've been prepared for it a long time ago." Rouge's voice may be weak but it still full of dignity. A dignity that he won't be able to take away from her. If she will die today, she will accept it but never will she beg mercy from a traitor like him.

"How are you still holding fire in your eyes when you are about to die?"

"If you want us to beg you, that's never going to happen Akainu. Never." Roger's smile always gets on Akainu's nerves. There's something strange about Roger's eyes that he cannot put the right words to. Even if this man is the mate to the Rareborn Princess, Akainu feels as if there's something he must know about this man.

Yet, he pushes those thoughts at the back of his mind. He does not have time to dwell on useless thoughts.

"Why don't we hold a public execution for them?" Teach asks, keen on humiliating the two of them. It excites him to see the hopeless faces of the people of Cresta as they stare at their venerable King and Queen die in front of them.

"That is tempting, however, we can't let her identity slip out." Akainu was pointing to Rouge who is in her original form. "Raftelians are not aware that the Rareborn Princess has been living as Queen of Cresta for decades."

"Wouldn't that be an advantage for us? Zehahaha! Imagine the look on their faces as they see the ever-powerful Rareborn Princess gets executed."

"Fool! If they will know of her existence, it will complicate things for our plans. We cannot let that happen. Execute this man publicly." Hearing these words, Rouge's tears are starting to fall. She knows this will happen but it doesn't mean it will hurt less.

It's as if she's been stabbed several times just thinking about it. Roger's hand squeezed hers as if telling her it will be alright, that they will be together.

Roger's eyes are calm, smiling softly at Rouge. The sight calmed her down and while she stares at his eyes, memories came flashing back before her eyes - the day they first met, their wedding, their moments with their children, everything is as clear as the water flowing down the river of the Valley of Xavaria.

It is a regret that they will not be able to see their children anymore. It is a pity, indeed.

Be that as it may, Rouge is thankful to die together with her mate. If they can't get out of this situation, then they will die together. No one will die ahead of the other.

With a nod, Rouge turned her head toward Akainu and Teach, eyes flickering as she begins to mutter her last words to them:

"Heed my words, Akainu and Teach." She begins as magical power starts surrounding them. This alarmed the two men standing outside of the cell. "You will face doom. You will face the wrath of Raftel. You may have succeeded in getting rid of us, but this will not mean that you've won the war."

She was so weak that she should not be emitting any magic power. When Akainu's eyes trail the source, he was surprised that she's consuming her mate's life force as she begins to mutter a spell.

Teach tried to break the spell but he finds himself being struck by a powerful barrier Rouge placed. Even at this state, her spells are far more superior than theirs.

"I wish I could have seen your face when you realize your foolish mistakes. You and Teach will soon meet your end along with your those who betrayed Raftel." It was Roger's words this time.

Despite Teach's several attempts of breaking the barrier to interrupt the spell, there's no use. It's a spell that can't be broken as they tied their lives along with it.

"We curse you a lifetime of memories, engraved in your head. You will remember us the moment you two will die, your souls will forever burn and will never pass on. You will remain in an endless fire of misery." Rouge and Roger said these words at the same time.

"You - " Akainu's fist is raised on the air, ready to deliver the final blow to them but it was too late. The spell or rather, the curse they cast is complete.

It was a forbidden curse that they used, offering their lives to complete it. The two of them prepared this. They avoided the humiliation of being publicly executed by killing themselves.

Little by little, Roger and Rouge's bodies started to fade, turning into specks of golden dust that is slowly being carried by the soft breeze wind coming from the small window of the cell.

Akainu stares at their fading figure, their eyes are still staring at him as if they've won the battle this time and it was nothing but short of an irritation that he cannot scratch off his mind. Just how much of humiliation will Rouge give him in this lifetime?

"Damn you!" This is what he can only mutter before the rest of their bodies are no more, leaving no trace of the prisoners in the cell.

"We should have executed them before they killed themselves!" Teach is mad because of how things turned out. This is beyond what they expected.

"They're dead, there's nothing we can do. They just did us a favor." Akainu answered. "We will proceed as planned. There's no use in staying here any longer. We will leave today."

"And their spawns? Even if they are human, they still must be killed. Do not forget that Rouge possessed Al Draig. She might have turned her daughters into humans, but Al Draig cannot be suppressed." Teach reminded Akainu.

"I know that! But they are pests and not worthy of my time. Have some of your men stay here to kill the three spawns. Once we've announced the death of their parents, they will surely come here to take their revenge."

Teach smirked before nodding. He has people that will do just that.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann can feel her knees shake until she can no longer take it, strength leaving her body before she finds herself kneeling on the cold hard floor while staring at the projection in the Denden Mushi.

"I am here to formally announce that the former King and Queen of Cresta are dead!" A pale-skinned woman laughed after announcing to the people of Cresta. She threw the King and Queen's crown on the ground including the clothes of the previous King and Queen.

The clothes are stained with blood, ripped apart as if the people who used to wore it had been battered to death.

Sab's tears fell from her eyes, mouth gaping after hearing the words of the woman whose laugh resembles a devil.

If that wasn't enough, the woman burned the clothes right in front of the people as if to humiliate the King and Queen of Cresta.

The Denden Mushi projection slowly shifted to focus on the people in the plaza who were crying at the news of the death of their Monarchs. Many wore collars and some were injured.

Just looking at the state that the Royal Capital is in, Luffia can't help but feel her anger surge from the deepest part of her soul. She wants nothing but to stop this. And if she can, she wants this pain to go away.

All this time, they thought that they can still save their parents, that they have the chance to get them back. They were wrong. The enemies could not wait for them to make any move and decided to kill the King and Queen.

"No! No!" Ann was sobbing on the floor, still staring at the images of her people as well as the fire coming from the clothes of their parents.

"T-This... H-How..." Sab can't even form proper words due to the shock she is feeling at this moment.

"This is not true! That can't be!" Luffia shouted, refusing to believe the words of their enemies. Despite her shouts, for some odd reason, she can feel the truth behind those words. She can feel that they are gone, that they will never see them again...

The woman keeps on talking about the death of the Monarchs of Cresta, telling the people that the two stayed in the deepest parts of the dungeons, being tortured before they die together.

She was telling everyone how pitiable Roger and Rouge were to believe that there's still hope when there's none.

Her words serve as a way to break the spirits and hopes of the people of Cresta. And when she ended the Denden Mushi projection, everyone that watched the scene unfolds remained silent while staring at the three princesses who are still in shock.

No one knows how much pain they are going through right now but they can feel it. They can feel their hearts breaking into pieces.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"What did you just say, yoi?"

"The King and Queen of Cresta are dead. Or at least that is what the usurpers said."

The news was spread to neighboring kingdoms. Some were shocked but others were not. After all, it is not unexpected for the previous monarchs of the Kingdom to be executed.

Hearing this news, the first thing that comes to Marco's mind is Ann. How is she feeling right now? She's probably not alright. The pain of losing your parents is something Marco can relate to even after all these years, he can still remember it as if it happened yesterday.

He wishes that he was there with her, to comfort her grieving heart but alas, he's not.

"Any news from Vivi?"

"Aside from the princesses arriving safely in Baltigo, there's none for now. But I think they will be coming back to Cresta sooner than we expected."

"This could be a trap for them." Zoro said. The enemies are purposely baiting them to attack sooner than intended by publicly announcing the deaths of the King and Queen.

It is a strategy to hoist them out of their hiding and it might be working.

"I'll kill all of them." Kidd just muttered. Yes, he still despises humans but these people went too far. Or maybe cruelty is innate to them. War is cruel. It will claim the lives of your loved ones and send you to the depths of desperation that you can't easily get out of.

You will suffer knowing that your loved ones died for the cause they believed in. You will curse those who oppressed you and only revenge can quench the pain you are feeling until you will find yourself in an endless cycle of hate, pain, and vengeance.

Love paves the way to a neverending hatred, a cycle that cages you. A cage that is locked away with no keys to get you out of.

How will they handle this?

 _If only I am with you..._ Kidd and Marco are thinking the same thing right now. Thinking of their mates that are on a faraway island, probably feeling nothing but pain and despair.

Even if the stones are preventing them from feeling what their mates are going through right now, Marco and Kidd know how it feels like to be in their situation.

_Only if I can wipe the tears off your eyes. Only if I am with you to comfort your grieving heart, to hug you, to cherish you..._

Unfortunately, it won't happen. For they are miles away and they can only curse the distance that separates them.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The news spread like a wildfire and reached the hidden Valley of Xavaria. They may have no means of communication outside, but they knew that Roger and Rouge are no longer in this world.

Everyone saw the two tablet stones break right in front of them. Alamir can't help but feel a melancholy creeping in his heart as he watches the stone break into pieces, turning from gold to grey.

A sign that they are dead.

"How come?" One of the Daerenians asked but none can answer this for they are blind to what is happening outside. They are here in the Valley of Xavaria, waiting for the right time.

They all thought that they will be seeing Roger and Rouge once again, but it seems not. They are gone.

Everyone cried upon seeing the two tablet stones. They are grieving for the loss of their rulers. Ever since Rouge and Roger mated, all of them treated them as their High King and High Queen.

Roger was a man full of wonders. Always laughing and bringing joy to their lives whenever he visits. It feels as if they've finally seen someone worthy to be called High King after such a long time.

He even wants to decline it when they told him they should be holding a ceremony to officiate their titles to the three Magical Kingdoms. It took months of convincing before he finally agreed.

And so, they've become High King and High Queen of the three Magical Kingdoms and in turn, their daughters are the High Princesses.

Yet, here they stand, looking at the broken pieces of the tablet stones. Their rulers are no more. What they can only hope now is for their High Princesses' return.

At least, their tablet stones are still there, intact. All of them are hoping it will remain like that until the right time...

_Only if they knew what is about to come..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Uhm, so... I'm sorry.


	30. Captive

Luffia stares at one of the pictures of their parents available in the Baltigo castle. Their smiles are bright, shining like a diamond... This only serves as a reminder that they will never see them again, that they can only reminisce about the memories they used to share with them.

Once again, she can feel her tears falling. There's no point in preventing herself from crying. Even if she does not, her heart is.

"We can't stay here any longer." Ann said, voice full of conviction as she looks at her sisters. "The longer we wait, the more our people will die."

"They will pay for what they did." Sab agreed.

There are no better words that can describe how much pain the three of them are going through. No words from their friends can quench this pain and hatred.

"Going to Cresta right at this moment is dangerous. That's what they want. They want the three of you out of your hiding so they can attack you." Nami argued.

All those words fell to deaf ears. None of them cares anymore what happens next. All they want is to get back their kingdom and kill the usurpers.

"Nami is right." Shanks added. "Going to war hastily without definite information - "

"Isn't that why we are gathered here? To go to war and take back our kingdom?" Luffia's challenging all of their allies by looking at them straight in their eyes, daring them to refute her words. But there's none. They could not find the right words to argue with her.

"What difference does it make if we attack earlier than we planned? If we don't act now, more people will die. By the time that we arrive in Cresta, there will be no people to save." Sab added while clenching her hands as if to prevent herself from breaking down.

It wasn't even a week since they learned of their parents' deaths. Even though there are no dead bodies as proof, they can feel that it is true.

After the sudden Denden Mushi announcement, the three of them spent a few days just wallowing in their sorrows. Even now, they are still in pain but they must go on and move forward. They cannot stay useless. Their parents did not raise them to quit in the middle of the fight.

They will fight for as long as they can... That's why they must act now.

"With our allies already here, we can take back Cresta. Traveling to Cresta within a week should not be a problem." Sab said. "Our allies have been waiting for too long. We will send the message to Vivi to convene our messages to the others."

"I still think this is reckless." Shanks insisted. He was about to say more but when he saw the look in the sisters' eyes, he knows that his words will not do anything. Their decision will not sway at all, stubbornly resisting any words of advice.

If none of the allies will support them, they will go back to Cresta even if it means going there alone. That's how determined they are.

There's nothing they can do but to adhere to their decisions. They will attack and take back Cresta.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Shouts of men can be heard all over the place. All of them carrying a weapon of their choice while they train themselves in a fight. Akainu stands on his balcony, nodding with a smirk on his face looking at a hundred thousand soldiers and thousands of dark magic practitioners surrounding his palace.

It is in that time that a crow landed on his shoulder, on its feet is a paper that contains a message. Without hesitation, he opens the letter. The message contains something he is waiting for. A sinister smile graces his lips while burning the paper.

"It looks like Roger's daughters have come out of hiding to play with me. Now, this is what I have been waiting for…"

His men might have failed to kill the daughters, but this time, Akainu will be certain to capture them.

"Is it time for me to make my move? Zehahaha!"

"We have no use for them. You can go ahead and tell your men to kill them however they like."

"Zehahaha! Now, that's something I'd like to see."

"If you'd like to play with them for a while, go ahead. I do not care but we will leave today. This palace is of no use to me." Akainu said.

This place is not big enough to accommodate his army at all. Besides, with his plans set to commence in the next few months, it's not practical of him to be staying near the Dark Forest where there's a risk of surprise attacks from Raftelians should they confirm that he is here in Cresta.

With the damages that they inflicted after freeing the prisoners from the Blazing Inferno, there's no doubt that the rulers of Raftel are thinking that he's nearby.

"Do not worry. I'll just leave as soon as I play with them a ."

Akainu just nodded before signaling the others to follow him as they leave Cresta's grounds.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia feels that something is not right. They are 3 days away from Cresta. To avoid detection from enemies, they decided to split their forces and take different routes.

Their journey towards Cresta is calm. Even the weather is perfect for them to sail. It's too calm for her liking.

 _Calm before the storm…_ she thinks. She wants to tell her sisters about it, but she does not have any explanation at all. With that thought, she wills herself to sleep…

In her slumber, she finds herself standing at the balcony, looking at the vast ocean before her, and in the sky echoes the roar of a green dragon.

 _Zoro…_ She told herself. As if hearing her call, the green dragon descended from the sky, landing right in front of her. It extended its neck, encouraging her to get on it. Without hesitation, she leaped from her balcony into its neck, but before she can safely land on him, she finds herself falling in a cliff of darkness.

Bottomless darkness.

 _Go back to Raftel… Come to us…_ the same voice she heard when they were in the cave in Purgatory echoes. She tries to find the source, but all she sees is eternal darkness.

 _Go back before it is too late…_ The voice said.

"Who are you?!"

_Return to Raftel…_

Before Luffia can ask again who the voice is, the dream ended, and she wakes by the sound of their ship being attacked. She has no time to ponder on her dream. Her instincts worked fast before her mind can… Willing her body to move and know what is going on outside.

The sight in front of her made her heartbeats go faster, sensing the dangers of what the black ship in front of them brings. Luffia finds her sisters and the rest of the crew on deck, trying to defend from the black ship.

As Luffia looks around, she can't help but notice how the clouds gather around them, its colors resembling black smoke, the air around them feels as if it is going to suffocate them anytime.

"Nami!" she called out.

Before the orange-haired woman can answer, they all lost their balance, huge waves crashing against their damaged ship. They all struggled to find their footing or somewhere to hold on to.

"Zehahaha. I will give you a chance to get away alive if you give me the three princesses at once!"

Their questions are answered by the statement of the man from the black ship. He stands at the Figurehead, unafraid of the possible attacks the other ship may do. He stands there, sinister smile on his face that brings fear to the hearts of the crew in Thousand Sunny ship.

He raised his hands, black smoke surrounding it. Such action tells them that this man is a Dark magic practitioner working for Akainu. Looking at his dark right hand, it feels like they are looking into a pit of darkness, ready to swallow them.

Swallowing a lump of her throat, Ann forces herself to regain her footing, reaching out for the bows and arrows aiming at the man himself.

She shot three at the same time, but because of the waves crashing against them, the aim is slightly off, missing the man by a hair's breadth. The arrows gained the man's attention, finding it amusing that they have the guts to try fighting back.

"Time to retrieve the princesses, men." He said. In the next second, four people boarded Thousand Sunny. Sanji is quick to attack the tall muscled man wearing gladiator's clothes.

Luffia did not waste her time to also attack the woman wearing pieces of jewelry while smiling like a monster. She might as well be, given how her punch broke Luffia's ribs.

Sab took her pipe, attacking the person with a sword. She barely manages to avoid deep cuts. This man is too strong and even if she managed to land hits, it will not be enough to defeat him, not with the cuts he gave her, not even with Koala's assistance.

Usopp is trying his best to match the other party's sniper, but with his limited weapons, it is proving to be a very difficult task.

While everyone is fighting the people who boarded their ship, Ann is quick to launch an attack against the leader, a reckless move without a doubt, but she has no choice but to fight.

"You are one feisty princess." The man punched Ann, something she barely avoided, which gave her a chance to kick the man to the mast. This earned quite a mockery from the man's allies, but he did not falter, instead, the man is amused to see them fighting back. His eyes look as if he is looking at something entertaining.

Ann trembled a little by the revelation, but she cannot falter, not when their lives are at stake, so she gathered all courage she can muster to fight back.

Luffia, with broken ribs, stood, ignoring the jab of pain inside her. It is a small matter, what matters now is to defeat the enemies and get away as soon as possible. She willed herself to focus, her back burning more than ever as if a surge of energy penetrated her bones, giving her strength to fight again.

She managed to launch herself to the woman she is fighting, landing a punch on her face and a kick to her stomach. Even with consecutive hits, she does not want to stop hitting the enemy, for fear that the enemy will find a way to retaliate now that she is gaining her advantage.

"These people are tempting us to slaughter them!" The woman Luffia is fighting stood up, defending from Luffia's attacks. "Teach! Can I kill this little devil?" she shouted.

This alarmed everyone in Thousand Sunny, but they cannot divert the attention as they are also fighting for their lives. No wonder they did not encounter any enemies for the last 2 days. It turns out that Akainu sent his elite men to retrieve the princesses.

As for how they managed to find their location, no one knows. The timing of their attacks against Thousand Sunny is perfect because their allies are not nearby. Splitting their forces was a wrong choice and they are paying for it.

"Foolish Devon! We need that one alive." The leader named Teach responded. "At least leave the two of them alive because it looks like this one is already dead."

The words linger for a moment, Sab and Luffia's eyes turn to where the leader of the enemies is. Their eyes stood still for a moment before the truth hit them, strong as the waves that clashes on their ship.

"Ann!"

Teach laughed before tossing a bloody Ann into the air then sends an earth-shattering punch to the eldest princess, sending her back to the mast of Thousand Sunny. Witnessing their sister falling, almost lifeless, Sab and Luffia forgot that they are still fighting. A moment of distraction opened an advantage for their enemies to strike.

Devon seized Luffia's hand, pulling her before sending another punch to her stomach. As for the swordsman, with Sab's back turned against him, this allowed him to slice her, enough to cause damage for her to lose strength.

Everyone in the Thousand Sunny Ship does not know how to react at all. The enemies were quick on their feet, carrying an unconscious Luffia and a beaten Sab back to their black ship.

"You are not taking them away!" Sanji tried to retrieve them but someone shot his knees, preventing him from pursuing the two princesses.

"Boss! I spotted a ship. We better leave now."

"Che! It looks like fun is over. Zehahaha. I am sure two princesses will suffice, seeing the other one is dead already. We will have fun executing these two."

With these last words, the black ship sailed as fast as possible to get away from the Thousand Sunny Ship.

The crew stayed still for a moment, looking at the black ship sailing away from them. They have no chance of pursuing them, not when their ship is heavily damaged and can barely sail.

"Ann!" Nami was the first one to react, ignoring her injuries to look at the eldest princess. This seems to have woken up everyone aboard. "She still has a pulse, but it is weak." Nami is panicking, not knowing what to do.

None of them are specialized doctors and the best they can do is to apply the primary medicinal cure, and even with that, they are not sure Ann will make it.

"She lost too much blood." Sanji said. "Let's move her to the infirmary." He winced when he tried to carry Ann, but his injuries are nothing compared to what Ann has. There are so many wounds and with the punch she received from their enemy, they are sure that her internal organs are damaged as well.

"The ship! It's Shanks!" Usopp shouted then sends a signal to the other ship to come over. They have a doctor on board that might be able to help, and that is what they needed the most if they want to save Ann from death.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Base on the expressions of the people onboard, Shanks can tell how grave the situation is. Usopp is quick to ask for their doctor.

As soon as Shanks saw Ann's state, he clenches his fist in frustration.

"I am not sure if I can still save her, but I will try." The doctor gravely said before attending to Ann. He asked everyone but his nurses to get out of the room, so they can attend to her.

"I am assuming they took Luffia and Sab." The atmosphere is heavy for everyone else. With Ann on her deathbed, Luffia, and Sab on enemies' hands, things are worse than they initially thought. "What exactly happened?"

Nami and Koala took turns in explaining to Shanks what happened. They planned to meet up in a few hours on a nearby island before continuing their journey towards Cresta.

"And how are we going to get them back? Unless we have powerful allies to counterattack Akainu and his men, we have no chance at all." Koala voiced out, losing hope every minute they stay in the ship, doing nothing.

"We've been played. I know this is reckless and should have insisted on preventing the three of them to make rash decisions." Shanks started blaming himself.

"We all agreed to their plans. Even if we don't, they will find a way to get what they wanted. There's nothing we can do but proceed with the plan to take Cresta."

"I heard that t-they are going to execute the two of them. So, most likely, it will be in Cresta."

They all fell silent, frowning at the things happening. Even if they want to take back Luffia and Sab, there's no way they can. The enemies are expecting their arrival.

For now, they must focus on hoping Ann's survival.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Are you certain?" Robin asks the princess of Alabasta.

"Yes, I am certain. They are planning to take Cresta in a week. They are on their way back to Cresta so we speak."

"Thank you for that information, Vivi. It is deeply appreciated. I will convene these words to the High Princes."

As soon as the High Princes heard of the news, they instantly wanted to fly to search for them.

"You cannot. They are still days away from Cresta." Izou was quick to prevent them from doing anything reckless at all. She is there to remind them that blindly flying out there will only put dangers to the princesses.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Kidd is not patient enough to sit still. He's been anxious for days already.

"We will wait until they are nearby. We have to stop them from going to Cresta." Izou explained. What happened in the Blazing Inferno serves as a warning that the enemies in Cresta are not as simple as they initially thought.

If it is Akainu, should the princesses decide to attack, they are walking a path to death. That is what the High Princes will prevent.

Instead of flying, they decided to leave Raftel and set sail once more. They gave Killer the task to constantly search for his mate who is with the princesses.

"They are not far from here and she is hurt." Killer suddenly said to all of them. One sentence can have several meanings to it. A lot of thoughts came to everyone's minds, yet no one dared to speak anything for fear of worsening the situation.

"If we speed this ship Northeast, we should be close to them."

Marco is quick to direct the crew to start speeding the ship. He stands at the figurehead, ready to fly any moment he senses Ann. Later, Kidd and Zoro joined him, alert for any ships in the vicinity. Half an hour passed by, and within the horizon, they see a glimpse of several ships. The three looked at Killer to confirm if he senses something.

"That must be their ship."

The moment he heard those words, Marco began to transform to his beast form to fly, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

"I know you are eager to see how she is, but I advise you not to fly and reveal your form. We are in broad daylight and anyone might see you or the other ship might be an enemy and you are going to risk being exposed and blunder their safety. We have to be cautious."

Marco growls, disliking Thatch's point of view, but even if he dislikes it, he has no rebuttals whatsoever. Neither does Kidd and Zoro.

Time passes by… slowly they approach the two ships and approaching a piece of shocking news to them…

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Shanks' men were the first ones to notify them of the ship sailing to their direction. They quickly informed Shanks and the rest of the crew to be on standby in case the ship approaching them is an enemy.

The person in crow's nest spotted three men standing in the ship's figurehead and a white flag raised to inform them that they are not hostile. Regardless, that did not prevent Shanks and his men to be on guard in case the people approaching are enemies.

"There's a ship approaching us." Usopp told Koala who is sitting on Sab's bed.

"Are they enemies?"

"According to my father, it seems not."

Koala stood up, wiping her tears as she decided to go to the deck to see who it is. It might be an ally that can help them retrieve Sab and Luffia.

On the deck, she sees Shanks' men, weapons out, and assessing the ship approaching. It is understandable, considering what they went through against the dark magician.

Shanks and his men fired a warning shot to the ship approaching.

Her eyes landed on the ship and as soon as she saw who was on the figurehead, suddenly, a glimmer of hope engulfs her crumbling mind. She recognizes who they are and if they are here, it can mean one thing: They are looking for the princesses.

"They are not enemies. Let them onboard!" She shouted to everyone else.

Shanks' men stopped their cannons, allowing the unknown ship to come closer to where they are. The other ships nearby also stopped their warning attacks.

As soon as they are close enough to the ship, Marco, Kidd, and Zoro jumped in without hesitation, startling the men on board. Usopp, as well as Sanji, recognized them.

With cold eyes, the three domineering men assessed the state of their surroundings. With a frown, they turned to Koala for an explanation.

"Koala…" Shanks called out, but he is ignored.

Koala swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself to look directly to Marco's coldblooded blue eyes.

"It's Ann… She's…" Upon the mention of the name, Marco's aura turned cold, skin flaring with blue and orange flames, shocking everyone on board of Thousand Sunny.

Without a word, Koala urged Marco to follow her.

Shanks' ship doctor is trying his best to fix Ann's wounds, but as time passes by with her losing blood, he knows that she is near the end, she is near death. Her body slowly turns cold, her pulse almost nonexistent and her heartbeat is slowly diminishing.

Nami refused to leave Ann, she stands there, crying while looking at an almost lifeless Ann. Never had she felt so useless in her whole life. Here she is, standing in front of her dying friend, unable to do anything.

The doctor is trying to revive her, his hands pushing her chest as if willing her heart to start functioning. It was at this moment that the door burst open, revealing Koala followed by Marco. Upon seeing Marco, Nami's hopeless eyes brightened.

Marco paid no attention to anyone in his vicinity. His eyes remained still at the sight in front of him. His mate lay on the bed, blood all over her body and _lifeless._

"Wait, what - " Before the doctor can even say anything, Marco shoved him out of the way.

"Ann…" He mutters. How could he let this happen? How can he fail to protect her?

Marco is beyond angry at this point. Angry at himself, at their situation, and angry at whoever dared to hurt Ann. But those are thoughts he needs to get out of his mind. The most important thing right now is to save her.

Without a word, he cut his palm open, blood gushing out of the deep wound. He placed his wounded hand in front of her mouth, making sure that his blood will go through her mouth.

"What is he doing?" The doctor asked but no one answered. They are all intent in watching what exactly the blond man is doing.

Not too long, Kidd, Zoro, and Shanks arrived with Chopper not far behind. They all watched as Marco let Ann drink his blood.

"Please… live Ann…" Marco whispers to himself, tears falling down his cheeks. He keeps mutter her name, silently praying she survives.

Everyone in the room notices how Ann's pale complex almost return to normal, her chest that starts to rise and fall. Proof that she is breathing. Loud gasps filled the room as soon as they heard Ann cough.

Chopper is quick to act, running to the bed's other side.

"Your Highness, it is not good for her to have this much blood when you are not…" Chopper's words trailed off a little, warning Marco of the consequences for a human to consume Marco's blood.

Yes, Marco's blood contains healing properties, only if the recipient is his destined mate, however, he and Ann have not bonded. His blood may cause more harm than good if he continues to feed it to her.

With a nod, he healed his wound and let Chopper examine Ann. He remained on her side holding her hand. Marco cannot explain how relieved he is now that he is out of death's door. His eyes roam freely on her badly beaten body, then one object caught his attention.

The object that prevents him from sensing where she is. Had it not been on Ann's body, he could have sensed that she is in danger and protect her. Without any word, he ripped the object off her neck, destroying it ushing his palms.

"It looks like the internal damage has healed, but she needs to rest. She still has external wounds that I have to heal, and the state of her body just came back from the brink of death."

"Is she alright now?" Nami asked, not believing what she just witnessed.

"Yes, she should be out of danger."

Most of them sighed in relief, but not Kidd and Zoro. They remained silent, preventing themselves from asking such a crucial question in respect to Marco while he is healing his mate. Now that she is out of danger, Kidd opened his mouth to ask.

"Where is she?" his voice resonates in the room, garnering the attention of everyone. He noticed when they arrived that Sab is not there, neither is the annoying little sister of hers.

His inner thoughts are shouting about the possibilities, but he restrained himself from going berserk without knowing what really happened.

"Judging from what happened here, you all must be from Raftel." It was Shanks who spoke. "Let us all talk, but not here. Ann needs her rest."

Everyone followed Shanks to the navigation room of Thousand Sunny where they can talk without hesitation. Marco also followed, but before going out of the room, he asked Chopper to take care of Ann. For now, he needs to know more about what is happening for this attack to happen. He will show no mercy to whoever is responsible for hurting Ann.

"I have little patience left, now start talking and tell where she is." Kidd's voice is solemn, cold, and dangerous. Even Benn – Shanks' right-hand man – felt it. This red-haired man is dangerous.

"Akainu's men took Sab and Luffia. They attacked us and took them."

Kidd's hands started to transform into claws, startling Shanks, and Benn in the room. Even Nami fears the red-haired High Prince. He is one of the most dangerous creatures in this world, and one of the few people you should not mess with.

"Where did they take them?" Zoro appears to be calm, but make no mistake, he is not. His hand is resting on top of his three swords, any moment he can draw them and slice an enemy open.

"Akainu and his men occupied Cresta's Royal Palace. They may have brought the princesses in the Palace." Shanks can think of other places Akainu might be using to hold his hostages, but they cannot afford in selecting any of those places for fear of them being wrong. The more time Luffia and Sab spend in the hands of Akainu's men, the more danger they are facing.

"So are you telling me to wait until we have further information? Are you all telling me to sit still, do nothing and hold to that little possibility? Is that what you are asking me?!" Kidd's voice rises, his voice holds venom that made the people around twitch. Benn stands there, smoking his cigarette, eyes glaring at the red-haired High Prince. He does not need further explanation to guess who the three men are.

"Their safety comes first and without information, we cannot barge in looking for them. There's too much risk at hand and instead of catching them, we might scare them off to avoid encounter and bring the princesses to someplace we are not aware." Benn said which earns him another glare from Kidd.

"Do you have any method we can use to locate them?" Nami asked Marco. She does not have enough courage to ask a raging Kidd and even if the Green-haired High Prince is staying silent in the corner most of the time, she knows it is more dangerous disturbing a quiet dragon.

"You noticed how the three of them are wearing stone necklaces. They are magical objects that prevented us from finding them. It will be hard to sense them at all." Marco answered. "But I will ask our best trackers to find them at all cost."

Kidd left the room without a word, fuming in anger. Zoro followed as well. No one tried to stop them from leaving.

Koala was about to walk away as well, but a very tall man stopped her. His stature serves as a barrier for her, preventing her from leaving. She looked up, finding the familiar mask man that infuriates her even when they were in Raftel.

The man said nothing, just staring at her as if contemplating whether she is a human or an insect that he needs to smack.

"W-What do you want?!" That almost came out as a whimper. The man said nothing as he reached for her arms, dragging her out of the room.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?! Oi! Hey!"

No one have the energy to help her. They let her be dragged away, complaining as loud as she can to no avail.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia's eyes flutter, consciousness back as she tries to consolidate her current situation. Small movement on her body sends shocks of pain that she almost fell unconscious again.

_Where is she?_

A pathetic groan escaped her mouth, her brain started to work, piece by piece the memories coming back to her. They were attacked, the memory of Ann being tossed in the air, receiving a punch on her stomach, and then… And then everything was a blur. She vaguely registered the pain from another enemy attack, then everything is black.

"Ann… Sab…"

Luffia's head move in search for her sisters. This made her realize the current situation she is in, hands tied up in the air by sturdy chains, her surroundings smells of rotten death, darkness surrounds the small room and metal bars right in front of her.

On her right side, she sees Sab, bloody and unconscious. The blond princess' breath is almost nonexistent.

"Sab…" Luffia calls out. It is a wonder how she is still alive considering her ribs are broken and some might have pierced her lungs, but that is the least of her worries. They must get out of here. "Sab…"

"Ugh…" Sab groans as she forces her senses to come back. Her eyes are dropping, telling her that she is far too weak to be awake at this point. "Lu…" Hoarse voice answered Luffia. She feels pain all over her body, her back is sore, and bleeding and she knows she lost too much blood that should render her dead in any second, yet her resilience to stay alive barely wins. She cannot fall, not today.

"The sleeping beauties are awake. Good. It is almost time for you to be of use!" The woman Luffia fought on the ship laughed. She stands outside of what seems like a dungeon cell where the princesses are.

Luffia winces while trying to answer her, but what came out is nothing but groans of pain. Her eyes remained still, assessing this enemy. She can't help but notice the new sets of jewelries on her and her eyes widen in realization.

"Those jewelries! Give them back!"

"Oh, this? Ah, your mother have a lot of collection that suits my taste. Such a shame she won't be alive for long to use it, so I think these jewelries will be useful to me instead."

"You scoundrel! I-I swear, you will receive no mercy from us once we get out of here!"

"As if you will ever get out." Devon turned her back on the princesses as she smirks.

Teach went back to their headquarters to report. He left four of his men to execute the princesses in Cresta. He gave them strict orders to execute the princesses publicly before leaving Cresta's grounds. All of their important soldiers have been rellocated to their main headquarters and what is left of Cresta are useless fools.

"Burgess, prepare the Cresta's execution grounds. I believe it is only fitting for the princess to die in Cresta's lands." That's what Teach told him.

"Wiihahaha. That sounds interesting. Which one should I kill first?"

"Send the blond one. It is only befitting that the second oldest should follow the steps of the eldest child."

The man named Burgess entered the princesses' cell, dragging Sab away by the chains wrapped around her arms while Luffia is shouting for her sister.

Devon dragged Luffia as well, telling her that she should witness the death of her sister.

The public execution is about to happen.


	31. Execution

Ann vaguely remembers her dream. She dreams of darkness engulfing her, tearing her apart, and dragging her to an endless pit. She can feel herself giving up, to succumb to the unknown force.

 _So this is how it feels to die…_ She told herself.

She almost gave up, but at that moment, she hears someone calling her name, begging her to live. The voice is familiar to her, even in her other dreams, she hears the baritone voice of this person.

Ann is stuck between wanting to rest – to just fade away – and to adhere to the voice of someone calling her.

"Ann…" the voice calls out to her once again. It was Marco, but why is she hearing his voice? The last time she saw him was when she and her sisters are in Raftel. Why is he here now? Or could it be that Marco's voice is just a hallucination?

She contemplated. If she dies, what will happen to her sisters? What will happen to her people? They are depending on her to take back their kingdom, and here she is on death's door, one step away from succumbing to death.

She cannot afford to die. She has not apologized to her sisters for being rude when they wake her up in the morning, she has not pulled pranks against Sab's soldiers, she has not explored Raftel or find out the secrets that their parents might be keeping, she has not avenged the death of their soldiers and most importantly, she has not said a proper goodbye to Marco. There are a lot of things she must do. She can't achieve them if she dies.

Bracing her mind, she told herself she wants to live. With such determination, she suddenly feels a surge of energy in her veins. It hurts, she feels the pain inside her, the wounds that she must have suffered. Even if it hurts, it is a relief for she knows these pains meant she is alive.

After gaining a little bit of her consciousness, she willed her eyes to open, to see who was around her. She can't tell where she is or who is around her, everything is blurry, but she can feel people calling for her name… and Marco's voice.

She tried to open her eyes once again, she sees the familiar exotic blond hair, but she is not certain if it is Marco.

"M-uhhgh" She means to call his name but what came from her mouth is just moans of pain and that was the last thing she did before falling back to her unconscious state.

She does not know how long she has been unconscious. Her eyes slowly open, adjusting to the light of the room. Ann looks around, her head turning to her right side. Her eyes caught the sight of Marco lying on the room's couch. She blinks several times, not believing that he is here. He shouldn't be. Ann observed the room and she is not mistaken. This is Thousand Sunny's room. Why is Marco here? Did he come here for her? Does this mean that the other residents of Raftel are here too? Are they here for the three of them?

The sudden thought of her sisters brought memories of how they were attacked. The last thing she remembered is how she was beaten by that Dark Magician and how his subordinates are attacking her sisters. Her heart aches at the possibilities of what might have happened to her siblings. She needs to know.

Without thinking of her injuries, she tried to get out of the bed, only to fall back in, groaning in pain. The noises she made woke Marco up from his slumber. He is quick to respond in assisting her.

"Ann, you shouldn't get up. Your injuries have yet to heal itself."

"Marco... You're here."

Their eyes met. Seeing his blue eyes this close, for a second, Ann forgets all her worries, allowing herself to be at ease by his mere presence. She has so many questions, but those are forgotten, set aside for the meantime.

"Yes, I am. You are still weak due to your injuries. Lay down and I will call Chopper."

"No!" Her hands are quick to grab Marco's arm, preventing him from leaving. His presence puts her mind at ease... and the idea of him leaving and not coming back sounds scary to her right now.

"He needs to check on your wounds."

"No, before that. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. We made sure to - " She stopped mid-sentence when she looked in front of her chest, realizing that the stone is no longer on her body.

"Do I need a reason to go after my mate who is in danger?" Ann flinches at Marco's tone. Even without looking at him, she knows that he is frowning. His tone is unlike she had heard before, almost as if he is mad. "I will call Chopper. Stay here." His words feel like she has no say in the matter.

He took his arm back and walked away, leaving her in the room. She does not have time to process what exactly she is feeling because not long after he left, Chopper walked inside with Nami not far behind.

Chopper's voice cracked while he was asking how she is feeling and checking on her wounds.

"I am so glad that you are doing well now, Ann. I thought that you will not make it." Chopper tried to contain his emotions but failed to do so. He sobs as he waits for Ann's response.

"We thought you will die Ann. You were barely breathing when they arrived. Thank goodness for Marco's blood." Nami's words caught Ann's attention.

"Blood? What about blood?"

"You might not be aware of this but most of our blood can heal wounds, but only to our mates. Marco's healing magic is the best in Raftel, if we are a second too late, we might not have saved you." Ann fell silent for a moment, trying to digest all the information. She is at death's door, but Marco saved her. Her chest swells in happiness at that thought, but she tried to suppress it. She has far more important matters to deal with.

"Then what about my sisters? Are they all safe?"

Chopper and Nami remained silent. Ann looked back and forth to the two, her hands shaking in fear.

"Why are you not saying anything?"

"Ann, I want you to calm down and hear me out."

"I am calm, Nami. Now, tell me. Where are my sisters?"

Nami began telling her about the whole situation, that the enemies took Sab and Luffia.

"I know what you are thinking Ann. We understand that you and your sisters want us to stay out of this war, but that is impossible, you know this very well. There is no way for the High Princes to not get involved especially if their mates' lives are on the line. It took a lot of effort to stop His Highness, Kidd from flying in search of Sab." Ann has no words to argue Chopper's. "You did not see how worried Marco is when he saw you almost die. You were dying Ann. You were dying in his arms, and there is nothing more painful for our kind than to see the mate we have been waiting for get hurt much less lie on death's door."

Ann remains silent, solemnly guilty at what happened. She also feels frustrated to be weak. The feeling of being powerless looms like a shadow in her heart, crushing it to pieces.

"Just rest, for now, Ann. We will let you know once we receive any news about them."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

It hurts... It fucking hurts... Sab feels too much pain in being dragged away from their cell towards Cresta's execution grounds. The chains around her wrists rub against her skin, tearing it apart.

"Get away from my sister, you monsters!" Luffia's voice echoes through the walls of Cresta's dungeon. She knows this place well, she remembers how this place lack of prisoners, free for the three young princesses to explore. Criminals of Cresta are sent to one of their islands to repent.

Their parents never liked to imprison anyone for they all value freedom more than anything else. It has been years since someone used the dungeon, decades even. Who would have thought that they will be the first ones to use it in decades?

In the dungeon's exit, she sees two soldiers whom she does not recognize. Akainu must have replaced the soldiers here when he captured the Royal City.

What about the citizens?

Her question was answered when they arrived in front of the execution grounds. Just like the dungeons, this ground remains as a historic symbol for Cresta. No one has been executed here since their father sat on the throne. What irony. It seems that she will make another history in Cresta.

Her eyes travel to observe her surroundings. The execution grounds are situated at the heart of the Royal City, accessible for the public. It has always been that way even with other kingdoms. As she is dragged, she saw the faces of Cresta's citizens, working as slaves for Akainu. It hurts seeing their eyes lose hope when they saw their princess - their hope - chained, beaten, and about to die.

Everyone stopped, Akainu's soldiers let the slaves gather around the elevated execution platform to witness the death of their beloved princess. Burgess kicks Sab, forcing her to kneel while her hands are tied to the posts, arms spread almost as if she will be crucified.

"Do not hurt Her Highness!" One of the citizens dared to protest. Two soldiers subdued the man who is still begging to spare the princesses.

"I will kill you all! Mark my words! I will kill you with my bare hands!" Luffia shouted and the next second, she finds herself pinned to the ground, by Devon. The impact sends another wave of pain throughout her body. She can hear something crack inside her, but she paid no mind to such details. Right now, all she wants to do is to rescue Sab from this predicament.

"Citizens of Cresta! Behold! I am certain that you know who these two that are in front of you." Burgess began to speak, as loud as he can, presenting the chained princesses to the crowd as if they were presents.

 _Presents to crush their hopes._ Sab bitterly thought. She knows what these people want. They all wanted to see the citizens' hopes crushed to pieces. They all want the people of Cresta to crumble in despair. Such cruelty!

No citizen spoke, their eyes are on Sab. When Sab looked at them, their eyes shine with lingering hopes, as if they are still waiting for them to do something to get out of this situation. They have not lost all their hope and this makes it even painful to watch. What can she do in this situation?

She does not want to give up but there is nothing that can be done.

Sab pulled her arms in a small attempt to free herself, chains shaking, but it did nothing but cause entertainment for Akainu's men. A woman in despair is what she is right now, a failure.

"Your parents refused to talk and give us what we want even until their last breath." Just the mention of their parents sends the two captured princesses into fits of anger. Chains swaying back and forth while they try to free themselves.

"We know your kind, you scoundrel! Even if they talked, you will kill them anyway! If you're going to kill us, be done with it!" Sab glares at Burgess and his soldiers

Burgess kneels in front of her, his hand grabbing her blond hair and he whispers:

"Your parents protected the secrets of the creatures of that Dark Forest. And they died. And so will you." Sab glares at Burgess. "Hmm, maybe you know of something, after all, you stayed inside that place, did you not?"

"Even if I know something, I will never tell you. Kill me if you want, but it does not change the fact that all of you will get nothing from us. And if you dare to attack the Dark Forest now, you will face your doom. You don't know what kind of beasts that are in that place. You are just courting death!"

"Wiihahahah. Such a brave and feisty princess. We will see what kind of bravery you will show us when your time of death is upon you."

Burgess stands up then walks to where Luffia is currently pinned down, struggling to get away from Devon.

"Do not worry, youngest princess. You will follow your sister shortly. It won't take long..."

The clock ticks... getting closer to their impending death.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Anxiety builds steadily in his heart as they set sail to East Blue, an island near the Royal city of Cresta. They have yet to receive anything about the location of the captive princesses. As seconds pass by, Kidd's worry grows. He can't help but think of the worst situation she might be in. It does not help that he cannot sense her at all as if she drifted away from him.

 _And whose fault do you think that is?_ He mocks himself. Memories flood his mind, those moments when she is still within reach, but he defiantly pushed her away. This is his fault. Everything is his fault.

"Stop thinking of unnecessary things. You are making everyone on edge by releasing your aura." Zoro scolded him.

The red-haired High Prince surveyed the people around him, they all look at him in fear.

"Tch!" He ignored Zoro, but he acknowledges what he said. Even if he does not want to release his aura, he cannot help it. Everything is complicated. It feels like his whole being is being torn apart, piece by piece.

It will take at least 6 hours to get to East Blue Island and while time flows, they are just there, waiting for any news to come. It does not sit well with Kidd at all. He wants to go out there, do something, and not just sit here and do nothing while she is in danger.

His mind flashes back to the memories of her, Achilles' words to him is a painful reminder of how he is a failure, helpless and useless. What he can hope now is for their magicians to track the princesses.

Sounds of someone hastily walking on the deck caught Kidd's attention. It is Izou, eyes roaming in search of their comrades. Her eyes stopped to look at Kidd and in instinct, he knows she has something to tell her.

"I received traces of where they might be." In an instant, everyone followed her to the ship's navigation room, waiting for more information. "It is very faint, almost nonexistent, but I am sure they are somewhere near the Dark Forest. There's only one place they could be if these traces provide us the truth."

"The Royal Palace." Koala muttered. "Who did you trace?"

Izou starts muttering incantations until the smoke above them shows blurry images of what seems to be a city. They can't see the princesses at all for the image disappears then reappears only to be nothing but a blurry mess.

"I can feel Luffia, her vague presence is there. I am guessing that the stone on her might have cracked, but not fully destroyed. In any case, we have a lead as to where they might be."

"And what are we waiting for here? Shouldn't we change our course and sail as fast as we can?"

"It will take at least 7 or 8 hours to arrive in the Royal City port, even with our fastest speed, that is all we can do."

Before any of them can utter a response, another cloud of smoke appeared right before them. It is Whitebeard. It has been days since the last time they contacted Whitebeard. If he decided to contact them now, it might have something to do with the news Izou conveyed.

"Our scouts received news from Cresta." Everyone waited anxiously for his next words. "I do not know the details of what happened before such events occurred, regardless, the other two princesses are in Cresta."

"Ann is with us, but they took Sab and Luffia before we arrived." Marco said.

"I am glad Ann is with you, safe and sound. I can't say the same for the other two. You must go to Cresta immediately. They are planning to execute them in two hours."

It did not take a minute before everyone heard someone slamming the table, hard enough for it to crack.

"They dare! I will kill them all." If the red-haired High Prince is scary before, he is far scarier now. His eyes turned almost blood red, resembling someone from hell.

"Then we will fly to Cresta to save them." Zoro spoke calmly. Don't let his calm voice fool anyone, his feelings contained, ready to burst at a moment's notice.

"That will alert the enemies of our presence, giving them time to prepare something against us. What we can do is to sail as fast as we can." Thatch commented. He, too, wanted to rescue them, but they must be cautious. They cannot afford mistakes, not when the lives of the princesses are at stake.

"Summon Jinbei and the warriors of the sea. We need his help in these matters."

"Wait, what do you intend to do?" Nami asked Marco. He is the calmest amongst the three High Princes and unlikely to snap her neck.

"You will see." That was all they said and walked out of the room. Shanks is left there, pondering what these men mean at all. Everything seems to be happening too fast for them to have time to think of it, yet, they have no choice but to follow them. They have seen their desires to help the princesses, this is enough reason for Shanks to let them lead the rescue, even if it means witnessing another out of the world events.

He spoke too soon. No one prepared Shanks for this. He did not expect to see a merman – no, he is not exactly a merman, a Fishman.

His face resembles that of a shark, his body may take the shape of a human, but the features carry that of a shark. Around them, several sharks and whale sharks are swimming, as if waiting for someone to fall as their food.

Shanks' men looked terrified at the sight. No one can blame them. Years of sailing under Shanks, they have never seen anything like this. Never.

"Jinbei, it has been a while." The three High Princes greeted the person on board. "We do not have time to provide you all the information you might want, but we need your help."

"Aye. Old Man Whitebeard gave me at least an explanation of what is going on. It's been decades since our kind has interacted with humans." His eyes wander to the humans surrounding them. "I brought my companions, but all of us can only help carry one ship."

"Then we will take our ship. We have no time, we must depart at once." Kidd's impatience is still visible.

Zoro looked at Nami and the rest of Luffia's human friends.

"You can come with us to our ship. Bring your best soldiers, although I do not think we need any of them at all."

Sanji feels irritated hearing what the green-haired man said. He feels insulted. Had it not been for Nami holding him back, he would have attacked the arrogant man.

Marco took this chance to approach Nami.

"Can you inform Ann of our plans?"

"If she will know this, she will no doubt insist on coming along."

"Do not worry. I plan to bring her along anyway. She is stubborn, someone who won't sit still even if you tell her to. No doubt, she will swim if she has to, just to get what she wants." There is a small sigh, exasperation, but Nami can see fondness in his eyes.

"Alright."

They decided who will go with the High Princes and who will stay. Thousand Sunny is still heavily damaged, so Franky decided to stay along with Usopp. Shanks, Benn, and Yasopp will go along with Nami, Sanji, and Koala. The rest of the ships will continue to sail at their best speed to catch up.

As soon as Nami entered the room, she immediately saw Ann trying to get up from her bed. She must have been woken up due to their noises.

"What are you doing?"

"I just can't stay in bed while - "

"Staying in bed is something you should do. You have not fully recovered from those injuries. Besides, they are helping us find your sisters. We already have the information on where they took them." Ann's face instantly brightens. "They are in Cresta. I don't know what is currently happening there, but we only have less than two hours before they will be executed."

"What?! We - "

"The people from Raftel already have a plan to get there before the execution time. Apparently, they asked some merfolk to carry their ship to Cresta."

"Then I am coming along with you! I know I am injured and I will be useless in battle, but I can't stay here knowing nothing about the situation, so please - "

"No need to beg me!" Nami cut Ann's sentence off. "Marco already predicted you will be stubborn about coming along, but if you ask me, I'd rather you stay here. In any case, we have to leave now."

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. When it opened, Marco stepped inside, as if telling them that they must go now.

He did not say anything, only nodding to Nami's direction then walks to the bedside. Without a word, he lifted Ann off the bed causing her to yelp in surprise.

"What - " He said nothing, not even looking at her as if she does not exist at all. His blue eyes refused to glance at her. Despite this, it does not escape Ann to feel his warmth, the security to be in his arms. To think she was at death's door not long ago, almost dead and never to see him.

It is scary, now that she thinks about it. She has never been scared of death especially if it is for the cause she believes in and for the people she loves.

The sunlight makes Ann close her eyes, adjusting her sight. On deck, she sees a lot of familiar faces looking at them. Embarrassment hit her like the waves crashing on their ship when she realized what kind of position they are in – Marco carrying her on his arms.

"Hi, Ann! Glad you are doing fine now." It's Thatch's cheerful voice. His brown gleams, making Ann feel embarrassed, cheeks flushed in red. She knows that beneath the innocent greeting, Thatch means more than he lets on, so as the others looking at them.

Before she has the chance to answer, Marco jumps in the air towards the other ship – a jump that is impossible for a human, not that he is a human, to begin with. The sudden jump caused Ann to hold on his shoulders tighter in surprise, yet the blond man remained calm. This irked Ann for one reason or another.

None of them said a word even when they arrived below deck in a big room that seems to belong to Marco. It is a room fit for a High Prince. She wonders why he brought her here but that seems to be a stupid question on her part. She already knows why.

Marco settles her in his bed, and it smells like him just as she remembered. The smell of fire mixed with the coolness of spring and cool water, it is unexplainable, but she knows this smell all too well.

"Settle here. The sail will not be smooth at all." There's the cold voice again – the coldness makes her heart clench but more than his cold tone, it is the disinterest in his eyes that bothers her.

Without waiting for her reply, he walked out of the room leaving her wanting more of his warmth and presence.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Clock ticks, closer to the designated time of the execution. Seconds turned into minutes, Minutes into an hour – closer and closer to the time limit, like a ticking bomb about to explode.

Luffia lies there, exhausted in trying to free herself from the chains that bind her, but all efforts are useless. Sab feels resigned to her fate now that they are minutes away from being dead. There is nothing she can do at this point but pray that Luffia and Ann will be safe.

"Your death will be quick, princess. Wiihahaha."

Sab glares at the man, all her hate directed to him. If only glares can kill, he would have been dead. But no, glares will do nothing.

"Kill us if you must. You will be dead anyway if you attack the Dark Forest."

Burgess grabbed Sab's blond hair, pulling it as hard as he can, forcing her to look up to him.

"It appears that your feistiness is still there, burning for a sliver of hope. I don't think the pain you have gone through is enough. Maybe we should let you feel more pain before you die."

He lets her go and fetched a thorned whip used to torture prisoners.

"NO!" Luffia shouted, but little of her voice can be heard. Even the civilians pleaded for Burgess to stop and they received hits from the enemy soldiers.

"Shall we begin?" Sab was not able to form a sentence to refute him, what came out of her mouth are pained shouts, screams of agony as the thorned whip makes solid contact on her skin, ripping it apart.

Blood spilled on the execution platform, and it does not stop there. Burgess continues to whip her arms, her back and at one time, the thorns hit her head and her neck, ripping the necklace off.

Sab can feel her consciousness slipping away. Her throat can no longer produce screams, rather what came out are just whimpers of pain that no one can hear. Her eyelids flutter in an attempt to keep her eyes from closing, but with how things are, every strike, every whip, she falls to embers of unconsciousness.

Burgess stopped after seeing how bloody the princess has become, not because of pity – no, he does not pity them – rather, out of satisfaction upon the sight of despair and helplessness.

An evil grin appears on his face, full of satisfaction, his eyes signaling the executioners that it is time.

"Your time has come, Princess. It is time to die."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Shanks can feel his head aching at the whole situation. It feels surreal, unbelievable yet here they are on a big ship sailing fast to Cresta. The ship is full of creatures he had heard before, and even below them, in water, it is full of creatures found in tales.

"It appears that the three rascals have gotten themselves into a lot of trouble." Smoke puffs out of Benn's mouth as he finishes his sentence, not that he can leisurely smoke with the speed of the ship.

"They always cause troubles even when they are younger, at least the troubles they had are nothing excessive as this." A sigh left Shanks, his mind going down the memory lane of when the princesses were children. The King and Queen travel to neighboring kingdoms, leaving the princesses behind in the Palace. They sometimes asked Shanks to look after the three. The number of times Shanks almost went bald because of the three's mischiefs cannot be counted anymore.

"Trouble always finds the three of them."

"This trouble is bigger than we thought, but at least they have someone willing to summon Fishmen just to save them." Their eyes wander to where the Otherworldly creatures are. All of them emits a strong aura, unfazed by the speed of the ship.

Slowly, Shanks' eyes wander to where the three High Princes are. Who could have thought that the princesses will attract the attention of the three powerful beasts?

Certainly, Shanks' thoughts hold the truth in them. Not even Marco and Kidd can fathom that their mates will be humans living not far from where they are. Albeit of Zoro's irritation to the youngest princess, he still feels a sliver of connection to her, even if she is not his mate at all.

And at this moment, they are minutes away from Cresta. Kidd stands at the figurehead, gazing at the palace standing not far from them. At this moment, he feels the connection again, hitting him with a nauseating feeling he cannot describe.

He pants overwhelmed at the sudden connection to her and at that moment, he feels it. He feels the immense pain she is in, he can almost feel her breath slowly fading, her consciousness, and her life force.

Without waiting for the ship to dock, Kidd took off his cape, wings sprouted on his back, startling the humans aboard and even their companions.

"Kidd - " Zoro calls out but stops as he felt Kidd's state of mind has something to do with Sab. Something must be happening now. A second after Kidd's wings appeared, he flies off, faster than anyone expected.

The red-haired prince is guided by his instincts and as he gets closer and closer to where she is, he can smell blood, her blood. Then he arrives without anyone noticing his presence midair.

The plaza is full of enemy soldiers encircling the execution ground while some of the civilians are pleading not to harm the princesses. His eyes look ahead and that's when his world almost stopped. Suddenly everything does not matter – ceased to exist in his mind, nothing but the sight in front of him.

Sab kneeling on the elevated execution platform, chained and bathing on blood – her own blood.

Blood…

Kidd froze for a moment, trying to discern if what lies ahead is true...

Then, his eyes caught the sight of two executioners, pointing their swords at her. His eyes register the sight, rage slowly creeps to his whole being, consuming him – instincts taking over. All of his rages woke the sleeping demon inside him, veins almost bursting with power, his body emits a bloody red aura. The wind surrounds him, like a storm brewing, about to cause chaos and catastrophe.

The people in the execution plaza noticed how the wind slowly becomes hotter every second, sending chills down their spine. The wind blows strongly, almost gathering at one spot above them.

Burgess and Devon noticed the ominous presence not too far from where they are, and as they look at the person, hovering in the air, they can't help but feel like they are staring at a demon.

 _Huff… Huff…_ Sab fights to stay awake. She forces herself to look at her people one last time, but she can only see a blurry mess of people in front of her, nothing else.

It is at this time that Kidd's accumulated rage exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shout causes trembles in the air and vibrations sending tremors on earth. Everyone is startled hearing a war cry of a demon.

Kidd descends on the ground, so fast that the people are not able to react to it until they see him moving, sending enemy soldiers to their doom.

"Stop him!" Burgess shouted at his soldiers and magicians. They hastily gather into formations against an entity they have never seen before. The magicians cast a spell to Kidd, blue magical formation appears above him, and there came a gravitational technique that is supposed to keep him grounded and unable to move. That is how they expected it, however, the gravitational technique did nothing but enraged Kidd even more.

A sway of his wings and the magical formation disappeared in a blink of an eye. He moves again, sending soldiers aside, killing them as he passes by, closer to the execution grounds. Anyone who tries to stop him will meet their death.

The way Kidd walks, the soldiers feel like they are seeing death itself. Burgess frowns irritated at the sight of his soldiers dying. He has no choice but to kill this man himself. He does not know who this demon is, but a little entertainment before he executes the princesses is definitely welcome.

Burgess jumps from the execution ground to meet the demon, fist ready to send it flying. He expects his fist to connect to this demon, but it did not. Instead, his fist met an invisible barrier right in front of the red-haired demon. This shocked Burgess, his entire body trembled upon experiencing the red hue of energy surrounding this creature.

Kidd stares at the huge man in front of him, blood-red eyes trying to discern who this man is, and even at his raged state, he knows who this man is. A faint memory of how this man hurt Sab. Once again, his rage exploded, so as his power. With a fast movement, he grabs the man's neck forcing him to kneel before him.

"Ughh, who are you? T-This is Akainu's territory, you will not be forgiven if you do any damage more than you already have." Burgess tries to summon all his power to resist the man, yet he cannot. No matter how much resistance he puts, it becomes nothing in front of this demon. It is as if all his energy is being sucked, leaving him with nothing but despair.

Kidd's claws sunk deeper to Burgess' neck, slowly cutting away the little protection he has. The huge man tried to peel the claws from his neck, but what Kidd did is something no one expected. His right hand continues to break Burgess' neck while his left hand reached for Burgess' right hand, and in one swift move, he pulled the entire arms off his body. Burgess did not have enough time to shout in pain when his left arm came off his body, blood spilled everywhere.

He trembles in fear – something he had never experienced before.

" _You dare harm her! You filthy human dared!"_ The red-haired man's voice sends shivers to everyone in that plaza. The soldiers slowly walk backward while they stay alert. The magicians have found themselves unable to cast any spells due to fear.

Burgess' mind slowly remembers Roger's warning to Akainu. Should they harm his daughters, they will regret it for the rest of their lives. Is this what he is talking about? Did Roger ask the Otherworldly to assist his daughters?

He does not have enough time to ponder for the claws have sunk deep into his neck and in one final push, he laid on the floor, dead.

_Grrrr…. Grrr…._

Everyone in the plaza heard growls of wolves getting louder and louder. And when they look around, hundreds of wolves have surrounded the entire plaza, hungry to kill the soldiers and kill they did. As soon as they saw their enraged Master, they decided to attack the soldiers, spilling their blood on the ground.

Achilles growls, sending orders to the wolves to leave no soldier alive. A quick death is already mercy from them. What they did to Sab cannot be forgiven. As for the magicians, Achilles is quick to take care of them all.

Zoro and the others arrived in the plaza, witnessing the death of several enemies. Nami gasped upon seeing Sab and Luffia's state.

Zoro did not waste any time, his draconic wings spread out as he flies as fast as he can to where Luffia is. He feels the impending danger the woman near Luffia poses. She must be a dark practitioner.

Midair, he summons his two swords on each side.

" _Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon_!" The woman, even if she noticed Zoro approaching, she has no way of easily defending herself from the speed of the blade. Magicians are not known for their speed, nor their defenses, this makes Zoro's attacks effective against her. She was sent flying, a huge sword wound on her chest.

With the two main enemies gone and dead, Kidd slowly regained his clear-minded state. He approaches the execution grounds where she is. His heart pounding in rage as he broke the chains off her. As she lay in his arms, bloodied, beaten, and almost lifeless, he feels an unfathomable feeling of pain, guilt, and despair.

He pushed her away when he knows he needs her. Where was he when she needs him? Coiled up in his palace, contemplating on his hate for humanity! He utterly feels ashamed for what he has done. This could have been avoided had he not chose to push her away and accept the truth, but no, he was a coward and his cowardice almost cost her life.

"This will never happen again. I swear it." Kidd whispers as he slowly drips his blood to her mouth. With her on his arms, he stands up and flies towards their ship where Chopper can heal the injured princesses.

Zoro pours droplets of healing water to Luffia's mouth to ensure that she will not die. He cannot possibly let her consume his blood for it will harm her more than it will do good.

Kidd and Zoro fly to the ship and let their comrades deal with the remaining soldiers. The Wolves led by Achilles had killed the soldiers who dared to fight back. Shanks and Benn stayed behind in the palace to help subdue the soldiers and possibly get more information about the enemy's armies. Truth be told, Shanks had never seen a one-sided battle like this. It is proof that of the power and might these creatures have.

As soon as he saw the red-haired High Prince transformed, he knows that the enemies are doomed. And he is right, however, the people who are in Cresta are not the enemy leaders. They are mere subordinates, which is why this war is not over, no, not yet. More battles will come in the future. Now that the presence of the Beasts of Raftel is out in the public, Akainu and his army will do anything to attack Cresta again, and it won't stop in Cresta. They will attack the Dark Forest and Raftel.

Another storm is coming…

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So proud of this chapter tbh. And I almost postponed the update today because I was crying. My outline for the next chapters are gone. Damn Evernote. Anyway... Here's the promised chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> This will get once a week updates. Mostly on weekends. Just FYI


	32. Rebirth

The smoke cloud contains the images of Burgess whipping the blond princess. They continue to watch the scenes unfold, and the moment has arrived for the princesses to die, but for some reason, Akainu feels unsettled, as if something is wrong but he cannot exactly point out what. He frowns, trying to discern such gut feelings that something is about to happen.

And he was right. A demon-like enraged cry penetrates his ears, sending shivers in his spine. Even when they are miles away from Cresta, he can still feel the vibrations of such a shout. A shout of a beast.

It did not take long before someone comes into their views, red-blood wings out, eyes are those of a demon's and his strength – his strength nullifies all attacks from Akainu's men. He knows this man, but why is he here? Why is the High Prince of Beogia - whose hatred for humans runs deep in his bones – is here and helping the humans?

_"You will regret if you harm my daughters. You will just bring a disaster right in front of your doors."_

Akainu remembers these words before. These are Roger's words to him but he paid no mind at that time. Now, he knows.

A growl escaped Akainu's throat as he reluctantly ignores the memory in favor of watching the scenes unfold. The longer he stares at the one-sided battle, the more he grows irritated. This beast is one of the most powerful creatures in Raftel. Burgess and Devon might stand a chance in a normal scenario, but this one, an enraged beast like him is unstoppable.

Akainu and Teach – who arrived not too long ago – just stares as the red-haired High Prince kill Burgess as if he is nothing but an ant in his eyes. They saw wolves killing soldiers and there was another figure they saw flying towards the execution platform.

Green draconic scales on his back is the indication of his identity. They know who this man is. The High Prince of Vaelon. How is it possible for the two of the most important figures of Raftel to be in the Human Realm just to rescue these princesses?

The more he thinks about it, the more frustrated Akainu becomes. His face frowns at the idea that suddenly came to his mind. It can't be…

There is only one reason why the High Princes of Raftel will go out of their realm just for these princesses. It may be possible the Roger built civil terms with the Raftelians, but base on the histories of warfare and bloodshed, these beasts won't help just anyone out of civil terms. No, there is just one possibility.

_Mates…_

"These damnable creatures will surely pay the price of killing my men." Teach grumbles, murderous eyes looking at the cloud smoke.

If Akainu has their mates, they will have no choice but to obey him, lest they will be killed. Such an opportunity slips from his hands, just like that.

"ARGHHHHAAAAA!" Akainu shouted, punching the walls in the prison. This is a big loss for him.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Rayleigh can feel the storm brewing from Cresta. The sinister energy is not something he can ignore at all. He directs his black horse to run as fast as possible to where Cresta is.

It did not take him too long before he witnesses such a sight. A massacre of enemies. Rayleigh can affirm as to why this happened. The red-haired man paves his way, spilling the blood of his enemies, enraged for what they have done to Sab.

It happened so fast, one moment Rayleigh sees the red-haired man massacres the enemy soldiers then rescues Sab before flying away. The same thing happened with Luffia, who was carried by someone with green draconic wings.

Not long afterward, Shanks arrived with some of his men, to bring order to the chaos that transpired in Cresta. Rayleigh remains in the shadows, not doing anything. He contemplated if he should make his presence known, but in the end, he shakes his head. There is no need for him to appear now. Not yet… He has more things to do for now.

The princesses are safe, he will not be worrying about their safety at all. Their enemy won't be making a move rashly now that they are aware of what transpired here.

With that in mind, he walks away with a certain destination in mind.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

As soon as she hears the commotion happening on deck, Ann knows that something must have happened. Ignoring the pains in her injuries, she gets up from her bed and forced herself to walk towards the door.

As soon as she opens it, she almost shouts in surprise upon seeing Marco standing there like a wall. His presence makes her feel safe but at the same time agitated. The agitation might have something to do with the guilt that is still in her mind. But right now, none of it matters. She needs to know what happened to her sisters.

"They brought your sisters onboard. Sab's injuries are worse, but she is being treated by Chopper. Same with Luffia." There it is again, the cold tone of his. It hurts Ann that he seems to be distant, but she has no one to blame but herself.

"I want to see them."

"You will see them once they are done with the treatment. Go back to your bed. You need to rest as much as they do."

"But - "

"Cresta is currently in Shanks' hands. You do not need to worry about your people as they are being freed from slavery the enemy put them into, yoi."

Ann finds herself unable to speak or answer him. She is lost for words and the mere answer she came up with is a simple 'Okay' before going back to her bed.

Marco did not say anything as well. As soon as he sees her going back, he closes the door and left, saying nothing. Marco sighed once she's gone and winced a little while looking at his hand flickering with blue flames. It's shaking, unstable.

"Marco..." He looks at Izou who stares at him with worry in her eyes.

"I am fine, yoi. I'll go into seclusion as soon as arrive in Raftel." He said as he clenches his hand to force his powers to remain as stable as it can. But for how long? He knows it's only a matter of time before he is unable to control it.

That is why they must go back to Raftel now.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

As soon as the enemy leaders were killed, Kidd and Zoro flew back to their ship, carrying the princesses. What is left are the enemy soldiers that have surrendered as well as freeing the prisoners.

Killer is not keen on dealing with the aftermath of such a battle, but he has no choice. The people who were freed are thankful, but once their feelings have calmed down did the humans start to think thoroughly that the creatures in front of them are not humans.

Killer is expecting to receive scrutiny, even hate from these humans. After all, history is a reminder of the pain each side had been through. One elderly started to walk where Killer is standing, albeit the injured left leg. He half expected for the man to shout at him, chase him away and go as far as blaming their kind for the disaster the Kingdom had experienced.

He never expected the elder to bow his head and thank him.

"We are forever in debt to you and your kind for helping us and rescuing the princesses. We would not be able to do it on our own."

The rest of the humans bowed their heads as well. Killer and the rest of the beasts stood there, shocked. They never expected these humans to do such a thing.

"Are you not afraid of us?" Haruta, one of the commanders from Ipraecia asked.

"We always knew your kind existed beyond the Dark Forest. Our King never failed to remind us of that truth." An injured muscular man spoke. He is one of Cresta's soldiers who did not succumb to the offers the enemy gave to him. A fine and loyal soldier.

The reality hit the beasts far more than they expected. Their impression of the humans' nature has started to change ever since the three princesses stumbled in the Dark Forest. And what these humans did today is an undeniable proof that not all humans will succumb to greed and hunger for power.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Chopper forgot to breathe the moment his eyes laid upon the amount of blood splattered in their clothes. Their condition is far worse than when he saw them in the Dark Forest.

Regardless, he is the healer. He must heal them. All thoughts and worries are pushed aside in favor of ensuring that they will receive treatment. Chopper immediately went to check on Sab. Her breathing is steady and her heavy wounds are healing quite faster. The healer's eyes landed on Kidd who did not leave Sab's side. There is nothing to guess here. Chopper knows that Kidd administered the same healing Marco did. Through blood.

The blood of their kind can heal their mate's wounds and if given to someone else, it will do more harm than good. The more noble the blood, the faster the healing process will be. Hence, Chopper does not need to worry about Sab and Ann. The only person he needs to worry about is Luffia.

Standing up from his crouching position to where Sab is, he immediately walked over to where Luffia is. As he thought, the healing water provided to Luffia can only stop the bleeding from her wounds. It might be helping her, but the effects will be nowhere near what Marco and Kidd's blood can provide. There is nothing Chopper can do but do what he thinks he can.

"Sab is in stable condition. She will wake up and be healed in no time. Luffia, on the other hand, sustained too much damage that the healing water cannot possibly heal in a short amount of time. Her internal wounds are severe."

"Vaelon's Greendell has healing properties that can help her heal." Zoro spoke of the hot spring that he often uses when he needs to heal wounds from the harsh training he did years ago.

"Isn't that place..." Chopper stopped himself from fully uttering the question in his mind. Zoro's eyes speak of clear intention that he will not be accommodating any objection to his decision of offering the place for Luffia.

Everyone knows what that place is. It is a place only used by the Royals of Vaelon. Not all the noble beasts can use such a sacred place as only the King and Queen as well as their children can use it.

"Do what you must to heal her. We will take care of Cresta from here moving forward. It will also not be safe for the three of them to stay in Cresta. We still do not know if the enemy had planted spies among the crowd of people." Nami spoke. As much as she is worried about the three of them, the best course of action is for them to stay in a safe place. There is no safer place for them to stay than Raftel.

As they all agreed for the next actions to take, Nami excused herself so she can promptly visit Ann. When she opened the door, she saw her sitting anxiously, waiting for news about her sisters. Her external wounds are healing quite faster than Nami wants to believe. It will not take too long for her to be back in her best shape.

"How are they?"

"Sab is in stable condition, healing faster as you do." Ann expected as much. If Sab's healing is as fast as Ann's, she must have received Kidd's blood. "Luffia sustained too much damage that the healing potion they provided will not be enough to heal her wounds." Ann gasped, worried about Luffia. "You three will be going back to Raftel. High Prince Zoro said there is a place in Vaelon, a hot spring that can help Luffia heal."

There's a sigh of relief that escaped Ann's lips. "What about Cresta?"

"I will be staying behind, along with Shanks and our other allies."

"But the people need us- "

"They need you to be safe and away from the same disaster that happened earlier." This made Ann silent. "Now that we know where you three are, it will be fairly easy to initiate communication. Besides, Luffia needs to be healed. The war is not over Ann. Think about your parents."

She nods, understanding Nami's words. They must think of the sacrifices they did. This is not over. They have not won this war and there are more battles to come.

"I understand."

"And try not to avoid your mate this time." This makes Ann blush. "Try to put yourselves in their shoes. I am not saying this to be in their good graces. I am saying this because I witnessed the amount of grief they went through when they saw you get hurt."

"I know."

After such agreement, a few of the commanders from the three Beast Kingdoms stayed behind should there be a surprise enemy attacks while the three princesses along with the High Princes and Chopper sailed back to Raftel with the help of Merfolk. It did not take too long before they arrived at Raftel's entrance.

Ann saw Sab being carried by Kidd. She is still sleeping comfortably while Kidd's cape is wrapped safely around her.

"She will stay with me." These are the words that leave no room for objection. Not that Ann can object, after all, Kidd was the one who saved Sab from being executed. As long as Sab is safe, Ann will not object at all.

"Zoro will bring Luffia to Greendell. Unfortunately, no one aside from the Royal Bloodline of Vaelon can enter that place." Chopper said. Ann understands and unlike before, she trusts Zoro not to bring harm to her sister.

As Kidd flies off to Beogia and Zoro doing the same, this leaves Ann with Chopper, Izou, Thatch, Marco, and a few Merfolk.

Lost on what she must do, she stands there, waiting for anything. She does not know what exactly she is waiting for.

"There are a lot of things we must discuss. We will take our leave, yoi." Marco said while looking at Chopper and briefly nodding at Ann. He hastily left without waiting for any one of them to say anything.

"Marco - " But Marco left without looking back. A sigh left the commander's lips before turning to Ann. "Apologies for his behavior. He has things he needs to take care of. Stay with Chopper for the meantime. I am sure your sisters will be well enough in a matter of time."

Ann opens her mouth to ask about Marco, but in the end, she forced herself not to say anything. Instead, opting to nod and followed Chopper on their way to his manor in Central Raftel.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Akainu contemplates the things he discovered a few hours ago. The idea that the High Princes' mates would turn out to be the twin princesses did not cross his mind at all. Had he known, he would have the two princesses brought to where he is and used them as leverage against the High Princes.

Thinking about the gold slipping past his hand brought annoyance to his mind. He would have won the war and obtained what he is after is he had known that information.

Right now, he is dreading the day that the High Princes will go through the mating process with the twins and increased their power twice or thrice than what it already is. Akainu is still confident he can win even if the High Princes and their mates will go powerful, however, it will not be as easy as what he had imagined. It will truly be difficult.

"For once, I thank you, Rauscher, for turning your daughters into humans. Should they be Magical creatures just like you do, mating with the beasts will triple their powers." He grumbled at himself.

But it still unsettles him that those three have the blood of Rauscher. They may be humans now, but who knows what will happen if they mate with the Royal Beasts of Raftel?

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia can vaguely feel the warmth surrounding him. Even the air she breathes feels hot. Her eyes open slowly. The first thing she sees is the steam surrounding her and the warmth of the water that she is in. As she tries to move, she groans upon feeling the ache in his bones, ache that is slowly disappearing whenever the warm water touches her skin.

"You're awake." she snaps her head sideways, looking for where that familiar voice came from. To her side, there was Zoro, sitting in a meditating position, back turned against Luffia.

"Zoro."

"It has been roughly 4 hours since I put you in that bath. It has healing properties that will help your wounds."

"I see. And my sisters?" She roughly remembers Kidd rescuing Sab, but she still does not know the state they are in.

"Your sister, Sab, is with Kidd. She is in stable condition and should be healed in no time. Your other sister is in Raftel as well. I am not aware if she is with Marco or not."

"They're okay. Thank goodness." That is all that matters to her at this moment.

"You have greatly endangered yourselves by recklessly leaving Raftel. Had we been late, all three of you would have been dead already."

"We did what we think will be best for everyone. Neither of us wanted to get Raftel and the creatures here involved in our war."

"But you know that it will be inevitable. You should know well enough that it is inevitable that we will be involved whether you want it or not. Two of your sisters are fated mates of the High Princes. They will be High Queens in the future. No one in this Kingdom will let the future High Queens be at risk. The beasts will wage war if there will be threats to the rulers and our home."

Zoro's voice is stern, very disappointed at the actions the sisters took.

"We have the same enemies, Luffia."

"The same enemies?"

"Yes. The people behind the attack in Cresta are enemies to Raftel. They've done nothing but harm our people since a long time ago." He said as he remembers what they have been through years ago as well as the catastrophe that they caused when the prisoners of the Blazing Inferno were set free.

They were not sure at the beginning, but they can feel the traces of magic energy surrounding the ship when they arrived. There's no mistaking whose dark energy it was. It was Teach's.

There is more to talk about how things will proceed moving forward. For now, their priority is to let these three recover from their injuries.

"You knew we were coming for you yet you still chose to run away." Zoro is referring to their arrival in Alabasta.

"Even if I told my sisters that you are there, it will only make them want to run away. What do you think should I do at that time?" She asks, making him think about it. She's right, there's nothing she can do.

"Anyway, the change of clothes is there. Yell for me when you're done." Then he left. As soon as he did, Luffia can feel the itches on her back. The same way she felt before although more intense in comparison.

Was it because of the wounds? She shrugs it off again. It's probably nothing... Or at least what she thinks.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann is feeling anxious ever since she arrived here in Raftel. Yes, they are welcomed back with warmth but she can't help but feel that something is not right.

It's not about her sisters. She knows her sisters are fine. It's about Marco.

The more she thinks about it, the more she feels guilty. She's the one who pushed him away. It is his right to be mad at her but something is telling her that he's not mad, that there's something he's hiding.

"Ann, how are you feeling?" Chopper asks.

"I'm fine, thank you. I feel better now." She answers.

"Good to know. Do you need anything else?"

"No, there's none. I just want to know if you can tell me what happened here when we were gone? And sorry that we put you in that situation." Ann is aware of how Chopper must have felt heavily responsible when they left without saying anything. They left with nothing but a note.

"When we learned that you three were gone, the three High Princes immediately set sail to look for the three of you." Chopper started. "I came with them. We arrived in Alabasta just as you also left."

Ann is surprised to hear this.

"The stones hid your presence very well."

"I'm sorry." That's all she can say.

"Do not worry about it. The war in Cresta is also our war now that we are sure that the people behind the attack are enemies of Raftel too. You and your sisters do not have to feel guilty at all." Chopper's voice calms Ann a little but she still feels guilty. "Take a rest for now. I am sure that there will be a council meeting regarding the war and you three may want to hear about it."

Ann nods before she drifts to sleep. For now, she will ask for more details about these enemies.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"This has never happened before." Izou's worried voice rang in their ears as she stares at the wall of blue flames surrounding the waterfall behind Ipraecia's palace.

This is a sacred place for the Royal family of Ipraecia. After all, this is where they undergo a cycle of rebirth.

Anyone may think that Phoenix creatures are immortals but that is not entirely true. They go through a process of rebirth once every century. This year is Marco's year.

During the year where they are supposed to go through the process, they avoid using their powers and expending their life force. If they used their powers too much, the chances of a difficult rebirth are high.

In history, there are instances wherein they fail to come back, their bodies remain as a beast and they failed to retain their sanity. Their form will remain as a Phoenix with no recollection of who they are.

Marco not only used his powers when confronting the prisoners of the Blazing Inferno, but he also used his life force to save Ann's. At this moment, his rebirth is dangerous. His powers are out of control.

The usual warm and cold blue flames have turned into scorching hot blue flames. None of the Warrior Commanders can approach it for their life will be sucked away.

"No one must approach the waterfall."

"Marco, this is very dangerous." Thatch voiced out.

"I don't have much time. I'll go now, yoi."

That was his last words before he said before he walked into the cave behind the waterfall and when the process started, blue flames surrounded the waterfall, barricading Marco from the rest.

No one can reach him and it's all up to him if he will come back as the same him or not.

If there's one person who can reach him, that's Ann, but he forbade all of his Warrior Commanders from telling Ann. As his subjects, all of them cannot disobey his command even if it means he will die. His words are absolute.

"We can only hope that he will come back alive." Izou said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: UGH, got my schedule pushed back a little, but here's the weekly update that was supposed to be published yesterday but I didn't finish it. Let me know what you think! HEHEHE. Now you know why Marco acted the way he did. :D


	33. High Queen

She groans, eyes fluttering open, frowning when she is greeted by an unfamiliar room. The room is big, filled with hints of silver with a huge insignia engraved on the walls that answers her question as to where she is.

Sab sits up, looking at herself wrapped in bandages. Her body is not as aching as she thought it would. The whips and injuries she received during her captive should have rendered her body almost impossible to move, but here she is, finding herself fine - as fine as it could.

"Why am I here?" She mumbles to herself, looking at the room once again, a room fit for a king. There's no doubt whose room it is, it's Kidd's. But why? She remembers losing her consciousness in front of her people when she was about to be executed. What happened when she was unconscious?

She wants to ponder on those questions, but she tried not to think about it. What she needs to do is get away from here. She shouldn't be here. She should be in the Human Realm...

With those things in her mind, she gets off of the bed, leaving its comfort in favor of walking towards the door to leave, that's when a certain painting on the wall caught her attention.

It's a painting of her, sitting on a hill with bright rays of sunshine illuminating her. It's beautiful and whoever painted this has godly skills for it to look so realistic. The painting is displayed right next to another painting, it's Kidd's.

_Why is it there? Did he display these on purpose?_

Those questions are in her mind but again, she pushes it out, ignoring it in favor of one thing - to get out of here.

With haste, she reaches for the door, looking at the hallways to see if someone is there, there's none. She's not familiar with the layout of this place as she's never been here before. All Sab can do is just to trust her instincts.

She turned right only to see a palace servant walking towards her.

"Your Highness! You shouldn't be getting up! Your injuries!" A palace servant worriedly said but that was ignored.

"Where's the exit?"

"P-Pardon?" She asks.

"Where is the exit?" She raised her voice, commanding her to give her the answers she needs, making the servant cower in front of her.

"Uhm, but - "

"Tell me where the exit is!" The hesitation in the servant's eyes made Sab impatient. Her voice is filled with urgency, eyes glaring at the poor servant. She failed to notice how her eyes start to turn red, irises slightly shrinking, no longer round.

This scared the servant. She knows who this woman in front of her is and disobedience can cost her life.

"I-If you turn right, you will see a hallway that will lead you to the exit, Your Highness."

Satisfied by her answer, Sab nodded, ignoring the slight pain she's feeling at her back in favor of running towards the exit. She passed by a few servants, looking at her curiously but all of their stares are being ignored. Nothing's in her mind except for the thought of running away, to get away from here.

When she reaches the door, she is greeted by a lot of familiar creatures. All of them blinked at her, wondering why she's out of bed when she's still injured.

Sab is thankful that Kidd is not there or else she will find a hard time getting away.

"Uh - "

Sab did not let Killer finish his sentence, glaring at them, she walked as fast as she can until she finds herself in a forest nearby. To be back here in Raftel after they left, to be involved with them again, it feels not right. The guilt creeps into her mind again, being reminded of the history, being reminded of the death that humans caused, being reminded that she is one of those humans.

Once again, her mind remembers the look he gave her before, the look of contempt, of hatred, of disgust, of rejection. She does not want to see that again.

And above all things, she does not want to see how he will look at her when she brings disaster to his people.

All she needs right now is to get as far away as possible.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

He only left for half an hour to get the medicine from Chopper's manor and when he came back, she's gone. He frowns after seeing the bed empty, but he can still smell her nearby.

Kidd took off from the balcony, landing beside his Warrior Commanders. He looks at them, not saying anything, but their eyes all looked at the direction where she took off - not that Kidd needs the direction anyways. He knows where she is.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He asks instead.

"Her eyes..." Wire said, remembering what her eyes look like when she glared at them. It's not a look that will accept a resistance from anyone else.

Kidd does not need further explanation. Everyone in Beogia knows who she is and what she is to Kidd or them - their future High Queen. Even if they are not mated, they will still obey her.

The red-haired High Prince left, wings sprouted on his back as he flies to where she is. He's done committing mistakes, he's done rejecting her existence - the rejection that inevitably led to her danger, almost killing her. Never again will he make that mistake, never again will he let her go.

Above, his eyes landed on a figure breathing heavily while leaning on a tree. She's not in the right condition to be walking much less running. What was she thinking?

Kidd stopped dead in his tracks upon remembering what he did before. Again, it all boils down to his rejection. A sigh left his lips followed by a mental reprimanding to himself.

This is his time to make things right with her.

He lands in front of her, startling the blond princess. Their eyes met, reddish-brown met grey and they stay like that for quite sometime before she ignores him to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kidd asks, preventing her from escaping by barricading her way by using his huge built. She does not answer but walks past him only to be stopped by his strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Just let go, will you?!" Sab tries so hard to push him off her but he's too strong for her, he won't budge at all. She looks up only to meet his eyes. They're different than the last time she remembers.

They no longer have the glints of hatred and rejection, instead, the glints in his eyes reflect the longing, worry, care. That look is a stranger to Sab. Despite that, her decision to avoid him, to forget him remains the same.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She said, voice filled with contempt.

"You are where you are supposed to be." He answers, his left arm is still on her waist.

"You should have let me be! I already left, why bring me back here?"

"I brought you back to where you belong."

"I don't belong here. I can't belong here. Just please, let me go now." She's begging now and that hurts for Kidd. It hurts to see her like this. "You should have just left me alone. It would have been better for everyone if you did."

"And why is that? Why do you think you don't belong here? Why do you think it will be better for everyone?"

"Don't tell me you are forgetting the history?! I will bring nothing but disaster! More of your people may get hurt because of our war. History will repeat itself and I can't bear to see it. I'd rather die than see that happening." She cries. Kidd felt his heart shattering into pieces seeing her like this. He caused this, he's the reason why she thinks this way.

"What do you think will happen to the Beogians when they hear you say that?"

"W-What?"

"For you to say that you'd rather die than seeing them get hurt because of a war that is not your fault, what do you think everyone will feel?" Sab does not understand what he's saying but she soon did when creatures hiding behind the trees. Their eyes are filled with determination as they look at Sab.

"None of us will ever fall back when our future High Queen says those words." Killer spoke.

His words made Sab blink in surprise.

"For you to say those words, Your Highness, you will only ignite our desires to fight. We are no cowards." Heat answered.

"There's nothing that can make us want to fight than hear you say you'd rather die than see us hurt." One of them added, making Sab overwhelmed by their responses. She thought that they will also reject her, contempt her, but she received none.

"You have your answer. The injured must take a rest." Sab did not have time to react because she finds herself in his arms and the next second, they are mid-air, on their way back to his chamber.

He lands on the balcony, placing her on the ground before saying: "Go take a rest. You need to drink your medicine." He slightly pushes her towards the bed.

"W-Wait, this - "

"Listen." Kidd grabs her shoulders as gently as he can. "I know

I pushed you away the first time and that's a mistake, my biggest mistake. I placed you in a situation where your life is hanging by a thread, almost at death's door and I am sorry." This is the first time he's apologized to someone, only to her. "Don't ever say you will rather die. I won't ever forgive you nor will I forgive myself. You belong here. With me."

Sab does not know what to feel, her heart clenches at the words she is hearing from him of all people.

They remain still, eyes staring at one another. Kidd enjoys the warmth he feels just by being by her side, smelling her scent that fills him with nothing but desire and comfort.

He cups his face, framing it with his big hands before he leans in, faces getting closer until their lips meet. Who could have thought that it will feel like this? It feels incredible, heart-warming.

Sab can close her eyes, giving in to the slow kiss and when it ended, she can't help but chase after his lips, asking for more.

"Damn it." Kidd curses after he buries his face on her neck while gently hugging her. His desire to mark her, to claim her is so strong, hard to control but he must control his desires. She's not in the right condition to accept such ritual. Sab only blinks in confusion at what that curse meant. Instead of asking, she remains still, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"You're okay with me?" She mumbles after the comfortable silence between them while hugging each other.

"I am."

Sab never knew that hearing an acceptance from him will bring this much happiness in her heart. Did she fall for him so badly? Maybe. Or was it because of their connection as fated? Maybe so.

"I'm never letting you go. Never again." His embrace became tighter, refusing to let her go just like he said. "I don't want to see you like that again." Kidd is referring to the state he saw yesterday. She bathes in her own blood, dying. That was a nightmare that he does not want to see ever again.

It was scary, so frustrating. Had he been a second late... No, he refuses to think about it. He does not want to think about what it will be like to see her dead body lying on the ground, lifeless.

Sab can feel his sincerity, she can feel him shaking as he hugs her tightly. Gone are the days that she doubted if he will ever accept him.

"I am human - "

"I don't care." He answered instantly. He used to care but not anymore. What matters is just to be with her. "Forgive me."

"Thank you." That was Sab's answer, making Kidd let her go so he can look at her. Her eyes are telling him that there is nothing to forgive, that she understands and his acceptance is all she needs.

He kisses her again, this time with more passion, more desire, less gentle. She opens her mouth without hesitation, welcoming the probing tongue that wants a taste of what's inside.

The moans soon followed coming from the two of them when their tongues collided, mouth moving accordingly to suck and feel each other's lips in an intense kiss. Her hand reaches his hair, grabbing them, feeling the soft red locks. This action only made him want to deepen the kiss more than it already is, to cross the bridge and perform the ritual, to mark her. That's his desire, but not yet. Not now.

He reluctantly lets her go, growling as he did. Disappointment is written all over Sab's face but he looks away. He must resist the temptation.

"You need to eat before drinking your medicine. Your injuries have not yet fully healed. My blood can only heal the worst of your injuries yesterday."

"Your blood?"

"Our blood has healing properties but only to our mates. There's a risk in giving it to you since we have not mated yet." The idea of mating with him makes her blush but excited. "I only gave you enough to heal the worst of your injuries which is why you must drink the medicine that Chopper prepared."

"I understand. Thank you." She lost consciousness when she was about to be executed, hence she does not know what happened afterward. "What happened to my sisters?"

"They're all safe. Marco healed Ann and she is staying with Chopper at the moment while your other sister is being healed with the help of Vaelon's hot spring." He explains while pushing her to sit on the bed while he gives her the food that the servants prepared.

"And Cresta?"

"Your allies have taken care of it. Most of the enemies are nowhere to be found so they must have deserted the palace."

Sab frowns upon remembering the people who killed their parents. They have not avenged them, and she will make sure that they will pay for what they did.

"Sakazuki's smart to leave along with his main forces. I do not know if it is a coincidence or if it was their plan."

"Sakazuki?"

"I supposed he changed his name over the years, but I am referring to Akainu. That bastard being alive out there doesn't sit well with me. Including Teach."

"Are you saying that - "

"Yes." He interrupted. "Akainu or Sakazuki is after Cresta because he wants to attack Raftel once again. One of the biggest regrets is that we failed to kill them before. But not this time." Kidd can still remember what disaster they brought to Raftel. A disaster that killed many of their people. A betrayal that wounded their hearts. "We will talk more about that once you are healed. Eat and drink your medicine."

"Why do you sound so demanding?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I talk like this all the time, now eat. You're a fool for running like that when you're supposed to be resting."

"I can't help it. I woke up with no recollection of how I got here. The last thing I remember was losing consciousness while I was on execution grounds." The word execution grounds made Kidd growl, hating that memory.

She can feel the tension in his shoulders even when they're not physically touching. Was it because of the blood he gave her before?

"After drinking your medicine, take a bath. We need to change your bandages." Kidd said.

That reminds Sab that her clothes have been changed to a blue sleeveless dress that cuts right in the middle of her legs. Who changed her clothes?

"I did." A voice woke her from her musings. When she looked at the man beside her, there's a smirk on his face, looking smug that he guessed what she was thinking. "I changed your clothes." He repeated as if testing how she will react.

She blushed furiously, frowning at him but he only smirks.

"Pervert."

"Do not worry. I didn't look... At least not too much." He shrugs. Sab does not know if she should be mad at him or not. Even if she did, there's nothing she can do anyway. Besides, they're about to mate sooner or later.

The concept of mating just made her curious, but that will wait until it is time.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

_'You're back.'_

There it is again, the voice in her ears. A day has passed since they arrived here in Raftel. Luffia continues to stay here in Vaelon, constantly soaking under the warm waters of Greendell to heal her wounds. When she's alone, the voice comes back to talk to her.

_'You're here again. In my mind.'_

_'I am glad you are back, Your Highness.'_

_'I still do not know what is it that you want to tell me.'_

_'You will know soon enough. The time is near, Your Highness.'_

Luffia only frowned. What time is the voice referring to? Even if she asks, she won't have an answer that she wants. He will only tell her words that will make her more confused than she already is.

As soon as she's done soaking, she changed her clothes before she walks back into the palace to ask for more food. Food is essential to recover from her injuries that the servants never hesitated to provide.

Inside, she finds Zoro drinking, as usual, so she sits in front of him. They eat in silence until Luffia decides to break it.

"I want to see my sisters."

"I'll take you there." He answers.

"Will I stay here to continue soaking in the hot spring?" She tilts her head in curiosity. Her wounds have yet to recover but it is not too bad, unlike yesterday. She wonders, will he ask her to leave now?

There's a heavy silence before Zoro opens his mouth to answer.

"Yes. You will stay here for the next few days." He's not aware of why he said that. There should be no reason for Luffia to stay here in Vaelon even though her wounds are already good enough for her to continue recovering in Chopper's manor. He does not dwell on it too much. What's been said has been said. "By the way, I've been curious about this for quite some time now."

"Hmm?" She stops chewing on the meat to look at the green-haired High Prince.

"When you and your sisters left, we never saw any Pegasus missing which had us wondering how you got to the East coast of Raftel without being detected." They've been racking their brains about this for quite some time with no answers until now.

"Oh, that. I asked Kebby for a ride."

"Kebby?"

"Uh-huh." She answers, expecting him to get what she was talking about.

"Who's Kebby?"

"The dog in the Purgatory." It took a while before the thought sinks in.

"Cerberus?!" He shouts in shock.

"Yes. Kebby! I asked him to give us a ride so he did." She shrugs before eating again, leaving Zoro flabbergasted. So many questions circling in his mind, but he remained silent for a little while, trying to form the right questions to ask.

"How did you ask him?"

"I went to the Purgatory and called him, then I asked." This is not the answer that Zoro is expecting or wanted, but this is all he can get.

"Okay. But that doesn't answer why he agreed to your request."

"What do you mean? We're friends, of course, he will agree!"

Zoro still cannot wrap his head at what she answered. Cerberus is a creature tasked to guard the Chinvat Bridge. No one aside from the High Princes and the Peacekeeper can make him agree to all demands, yet, he followed what Luffia asked.

"Don't punish him, okay? He didn't do anything wrong. He just agreed to my request." Luffia looks at Zoro, eyes turn almost like a kicked puppy.

"No, we won't."

"Okay!" She smiles, leaving Zoro still pondering about how in the world did she make the Cerberus agree to her request.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann looks at the direction towards Ipraecia, heart beating fast. She is nervous for some reason she can't comprehend.

Ever since they arrived here, she can't sit still. No, it's not about her sisters as she knows they are safe nor was it about Cresta for she knows that Shanks will take care of their people. She is worried about Marco.

There's something in there that bothers her.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks.

"Yes, I am." She answers, frowning.

"You look bothered."

"A little. I mean, there are a lot of things on my mind right now. Our people, our enemies, my sisters, and Marco." She finally admitted. "But mostly I am worried about Marco."

"If you are worried about him, why not go to Ipraecia?"

That made Ann think for a while but there's hesitation in her eyes.

"What's stopping you from visiting him?"

"None..." She trailed off. Indeed, what's stopping her? Maybe because she is a bit embarrassed that after rejecting him, after pushing him away, she ended up being saved by him.

"Remember what you are to him. No one can stop you if you want to see him right now."

"You're right. Maybe I should visit him." She stands up, bidding her goodbye to visit Marco. Her injuries have healed, a short trip to Ipraecia won't be a problem for her.

When she arrives, she can feel the heat coming from the palace. Again, it made her nervous, bothered. This is not the type of nervousness she feels when he's around, it's something different, something bad that she can't explain.

At the entrance of the palace, she was greeted by the creatures of Ipraecia, calling her 'Your Highness'. She greets them back, acknowledging the title. Before she used to believe that it was because of her status as Cresta's Princess, now she knows that they meant it differently.

The guards at the Royal Palace let her in, no questions asked. She walks inside, wondering why Marco's not around.

"Ann!" A familiar voice calls her name.

"Thatch. Izou."

"You're still not fully healed. You should be resting." The red-haired man said.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Chopper's medicine worked like magic. Including Marco's healing." She trailed off again, feeling a little off when mentioning the man's name. Something is really weird. "Where's Marco?"

Their silence only made her feel more awful, nervous, and suspicious - as if they are hiding something from her.

"Marco is a little busy at the moment." Izou answered.

"Can I see him?"

"Unfortunately, not. It's time for his rebirth."

"Rebirth?"

"Once every century, Phoenix goes through a cycle of rebirth and he is no exemption."

"I see... How long does the process take?"

"It depends, but you can see him once he's done." Ann is not sure if it's just her but something is telling her that there's more to know behind Izou's words.

"Okay. I'll be back when he's done with the rebirth." She said. Even though she has so many questions, she decided to keep it to herself. Maybe it is just not the right time to see him.

"Very well."

Ann nods, stepping back to leave. When she's gone, Thatch looks at Izou, not approving of her actions.

"Are you sure we should not be telling her about Marco's situation? She has the right to know what is going on, more than anyone else."

"Marco told us not to tell her and I am simply obeying my High Prince's commands."

"Izou - "

"I already obeyed his command right now. He did not tell us to keep it a secret from her, he told us not to tell her." Thatch is confused at what she meant but after a while, he realized what Izou means.

"Oh."

"If she _demands_ an answer, who are we to disobey? After all, she will be the future High Queen of Ipraecia." This is what she meant. She is obeying Marco's orders by not telling her first. "I just hope that she will. Marco needs her more than anyone else."

That's what they hope now. Especially with the raging blue flames in the waterfall. It's not a good sign for Marco.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can't believe I managed to write this within the day. Ugh, it took longer than usual for me to write it but yes... Here's the chapter for this week.


	34. Blue Flames

It's been two days since she visited Ipraecia. In those two days, Luffia and Sab visited her in Chopper's manor along with Zoro and Kidd tailing the two of them.

She notices the lack of marks or changes from Sab which indicates that she is not mated yet to Kidd.

"Why are you not mated yet?" Luffia asked the question to Sab, making her blush.

"My injuries are healed yet, so I guess, he's waiting for my full recovery." She answered, still blushing at the thought of mating. "What about you, Ann? I am quite surprised that you're here instead of Ipraecia."

"Izou said that Marco's in a process of rebirth." She answered with a voice filled with worries at that cycle. It's been in her mind and she feels as if something is wrong, something she cannot explain.

"You didn't get to see him?" Luffia asks.

"No. They said that I can't see him just yet. Anyway, I'll see him when he's done with the rebirth."

From then, she diverted the topic to a different one, about Cresta and the enemies. They still can't believe that Akainu is Sakazuki - the man who betrayed Raftel several centuries ago. They now know that Cresta and Raftel have the same enemies. It is only a matter of time before the war will come knocking at their doors.

They have yet to fully discuss the preparation for the war as Marco is still in the process of rebirth. Once he's done, the war council will commence.

While they are discussing their plans to visit Cresta once they are well enough, Robin arrived in the manor, greeting the three sisters. She told them about everything that happened while they were gone, including the attack in the Purgatory which forced the High Princes to return to get things in order. This just made them realize how powerful the High Princes are.

They left Raftel just to find their mates. This just made Ann feel guiltier. What has she done for Marco? Nothing. She's done nothing but pushes him away. And him? He's done everything he could for her.

Being reminded of Marco, Ann mustered the courage to ask a crucial question to Robin.

"Robin..." Ann calls to her. "I've been wondering about this, how long does rebirth take?"

"You mean how long does it take Marco to complete it?" Robin inquires.

"Yes."

"The first rebirth took him 2 days but the following ones only took him a day. He's the fastest Phoenix to ever complete the process in just a day." This made Ann frown as she counts the days since Marco started the process.

Almost three days now. Something is wrong.

"Is there a reason why it's taking him this long to complete it?"

Robin is silent for quite some time before mustering the courage to answer the urgent question. Just one look at Ann, anyone can tell that she's demanding answers.

"The process of rebirth happens every century for a Phoenix. In the one-hundredth year, they usually avoid using their powers as much as they can to prepare for the rebirth. The rebirth is a very complicated cycle for them."

Ann let the information sinks in, thoughts in shambles when she remembered what happened in the last several days - the battle with the prisoners of the Blazing Inferno as well as rescuing Ann.

"Will the process of rebirth be affected because he gave his blood essence to me?" She swallows the lump in her throat, sweating profusely while waiting for answers. Her heart is beating erratically, nervousness creeping in her mind at the assumptions forming inside her head.

"It probably did. He probably used his life essence when he saved you from dying." This made Ann clench her fists.

"Is he going to be okay? If the rebirth takes longer than usual, what will happen to him? Will that put him in danger?"

"Their rebirth is complicated. If it takes too long, they may not go back to what they used to."

"What do you mean by that?" Ann is shaking while looking at Robin, not liking what she's hearing right now.

"It means that they could be reborn with no recollection of their lives before the rebirth or they could never go back to their previous forms and retain their beast forms forever."

"Is there a way to help him with this? Why did no one tell me that he's in danger?!" She shouted, sounding so desperate. Her sisters looked at her worriedly. They can feel the tension on her shoulders just by looking at her.

"He probably doesn't want you to worry about him." That only made her madder, not at Marco, but herself. She should have followed her instincts when she felt that something is not right. It was her instincts telling her that Marco could be in danger.

"I have to see him."

"Wait, I thought Izou told you that you can't see him just yet?" Luffia asks. That made Ann stop in her tracks.

"That doesn't matter." She answered firmly.

"If you see him now, it only means you've come into terms of what you are to him and what he is to you. I remember you being adamant in your connection with him before." Robin said, eyes challenging Ann's resolve.

"I ran away because I was scared. I was scared for the history to repeat itself, I was scared to be part of a world that I never thought I would. And above all, I was scared of possible betrayal. That was stupid of me, I realized that now." She was full of 'what ifs' in her mind, ignoring what Marco must be feeling.

From what she heard, it has been centuries since he came of age. Centuries of wondering who his mate is and where that person is. Then, she came. He must have been so happy to finally find someone he's been waiting all this time only to be rejected by that person - by Ann.

She left with her sisters, ignoring what Marco might feel, selfishly throwing themselves into their desires for revenge that placed them in danger.

Despite her rejection and running away from him, he still chased after her, saved her from death even while knowing that it could endanger himself. How selfless could he be?

"I'm not running away again. Not from him, not from this fate." Then off she goes to get the pegasus, on her way to Ipraecia.

"Good luck, Ann!" Luffia shouted, waving her hands at her sister. When Ann left, Kidd and Zoro arrived, just in time to fetch Sab and Luffia.

"Where's your sister?" Kidd asks.

"She just left to go to Marco." Sab answered.

"Yeah. She might be the only one who can help him."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann's mind is empty except for the thought of Marco. She doesn't know what she can do to help him if he is in danger, what she knows is that she needs to see him right now.

The pegasus landed on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Ipraecia, surprising the guards that she bypassed. She used to land just right before the huge gate, but she didn't at this time, not caring if they think she's being rude for not going through the gates.

Her arrival surprised the Warrior Commanders who instantly welcomed her.

"Ann - "

"I don't have time for pleasantries, Thatch." That came harsher than she intends to but at this time, she can't waste any more time than she already did. "I need to see Marco."

She looked at the red-haired Dragonoid, daring him to go against her demands.

"Marco is still not done with the rebirth, Ann." Izou answered. "You cannot see him until he's done."

Ann sighed, trying to calm her nerves that are about to explode at any given time.

"If you think I am asking for your permission to see him, you're wrong." Refusals are not an option for her, no, not this time. It could pose as rudeness especially she's in front of Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia, but none of them looked offended at her words.

"At what grounds do you think you have not to ask for our permission?" Izou did not back away, looking at Ann, challenging her to answer this question.

This made Ann think. At what rights and grounds does she think she has to demand from them? She's nothing but just a princess from the Human Realm, an honorable guest in Raftel, outside of that, nothing else.

But then, she was reminded of what Marco told her some time ago.

' _You don't need to ask._ ' He told her that all she needs to do is command and it shall be done. This is not an act of hospitality because she's a guest. This is a right given to her because of her connection to him - as his mate.

"I do not need to ask for your permission because I am his mate." She answered, looking straight into Izou's eyes, daring her to counter her words, but she didn't. The elf smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"Very well. Follow me."

Izou guides her to the back of the palace where the waterfall used to be. As soon as they got closer, Ann is surprised by the wall of blue flames surrounding the waterfall. The warmth of the flames is different, it's harsh, not the same feeling she is used to.

"We cannot get any closer because the flames will suck the lives and souls of those who come in contact with it. This is why it's dangerous for anyone to get close to Marco. To be specific, none of us can." Izou explained while looking at the blue flames.

Behind these blue flames is Marco, alone and probably in danger, she can feel it, his heartbeat slowly fading away, his soul is molding into something different, and she does not like it, not one bit.

As if in a trance, she walked closer to the blue flames, ignoring the harsh cold and hotness it provides. This is not the blue flames she's used to.

"Ann, don't! It's dangerous!" Haruta shouted from her position, several feet away from Ann. "You could get hurt!"

The Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia are now worried about Ann. If something happens to her, Marco will never forgive them.

"His powers will never hurt me." Ann said. "Because I am his mate." Without hesitation, she stepped closer to the blue flames, standing before it.

It should be scary given the blue flames of the Phoenix can burn one's soul, one's life, but not to Ann, never to her. She closes her eyes before stepping inside, blue flames engulfing her body.

When her eyes opened, she finds herself inside the enclosed space, the waterfall right in front of her. She almost yelped when she found herself naked. The blue flames must have burned her clothes but this is the least of her worries.

She steps closer to the waterfall upon seeing the blue flames that are coming behind it. Marco must be inside that little cave behind the waterfall.

Is he okay? Is she too late? She hopes not.

Her body felt the coldness of the water while she walks closer to the waterfall where Marco is. She ignored the tingling sensation while being submerged in the harsh cold water. This is nothing. This is nothing compared to what Marco is going through right now.

Now that she's nearby, she can feel him more. She can feel that strong connection that she used to refuse before, but never again.

Soon, she finds herself in the cave, underneath the waterfall. There, she finds Marco, sitting on the ground, his body is no longer what it used to. His body is just flames, no traces of her previous human form.

The flames flickered dangerously changing from blazing blue ones before it turns back to the calm state.

She approaches him, kneeling before him before she whispers: "Marco."

His eyes opened but Ann knows that he's still not back to what he used to be. His eyes are blank, staring at her but not recognizing her.

"Marco, it's Ann. Can you hear me?" He does not answer, making her frown in pain, refusing to think that he will be reborn with no memories of her. "I'm here. Just come back. I promise you, I will never run away from you again. Never. Just please, come back..." She hugs his body of flames, crying at the possibilities in her head.

She may not want to think about it but she can't help it. She's powerless at the moment, powerless to help him. What she can do is wait.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco finds himself in a dream-like state, struggling to keep his sanity. The power within him, the power of the Phoenix, is out of control, almost consuming his being.

This is the first time that it happened, for his powers to go out of control. It's angry, sad, furious. It's consuming Marco, his memories, his soul, and the way he is, there's no way he can control this.

He's at the point wherein he finds himself in the middle of the blue flames, being consumed by it, tired of keeping his sanity, and wants to just give in. The flames are pulling him in, drowning him into an endless power.

He almost did but he heard that voice calling out to him.

 _"Marco."_ The voice is familiar but he wonders if he's just hearing things. There's no way for her to be here, right?

_"I'm here. Just come back. I promise you, I will never run away from you again. Never. Just please, come back..."_

Her voice became clearer to Marco, asking him to come back. He's not hallucinating, is he? The Phoenix in him cried in satisfaction after hearing the voice as if that's the only thing it's waiting for before it calms down. Was it out of control because of his mate?

When his powers started to stabilize, Marco finds himself being in control again, completing the process of being turned into fire and being reborn, just like before. He does not understand what happened but that doesn't matter now.

He finally opened his eyes, back to himself, but was surprised by the pressure on his lap. He has to blink a few times before finally realizing that what he's seeing is true, that she's here with him, on his lap, eyes closed, arms around his neck, her head nestled on his shoulders.

The voice he heard is not a hallucination, it's true.

Marco stilled, eyes wandering to her stat - naked as the day she was born.

"Ann..." He whispers, trying to wake her up from her slumber. "Ann..."

"Hmm..."

"Ann, wake up."

The woman opens her eyes, looking up at the blue eyes that are staring at her.

"Marco? You're awake! Do you still remember me?" She sits up, grabbing his face closer to hers.

"Yes, I do, yoi."

"Thank goodness." She almost cried as she hugs him, relieved that he's fine. Her actions only made Marco a little conscious of their current state. Both are naked, chests pressed together while she hugs him tightly.

Does it bother him? Marco would be lying if he says he is, so he wraps his arms around her naked back, feeling the warmth of her skin against his palms.

They stay like that for a few minutes before she mumbles an apology to him, apologizing for pushing him away and for endangering him.

"If it means you will be safe, I will gladly offer my life if needed, yoi." He answers before kissing his hair.

Ann disentangles herself from the comfort of the embrace just so she can look at him. Looking into his blue eyes, she opens her mouth, wanting to say something but closes it when she can't find the right words that best describe what she's feeling right now.

Marco is patient, waiting for her to gather her thoughts, his hands are rubbing her back, encouraging her.

She didn't say anything, instead, she acted, pulling his face closer to hers so she can kiss him.

This is not their first kiss, the first one had been in the cave of darkness but at that time, Ann wasn't in her right state of mind, constantly in denial about her connection to Marco.

Right now, that she's finally come to terms with this connection, the hesitation is gone. She's kissing him because she wants to.

Their lips move in sync with one another, savoring this feeling of your fated one in your arms.

Marco didn't hesitate to respond, grabbing the chance to kiss her deep, tongue begging for an entrance. He just came back from being reborn, his instincts are shaking from being consumed by the ancestral power of the Phoenix, he's still not in control yet, not when his fated one is here, initiating a kiss, naked on his lap.

Years.

He waited for years for his mate and she's here with him. Just that thought is enough to send Marco's instincts in disarray, wanting to claim her, to mark her as his.

He grabs her neck to pull her closer to him while his other hand is on her waist, chest pressed against each other as they moan under the pleasure of feeling each other's tongues in the heated kiss.

Marco can feel the itch in his hands to explore more of her, to caress her skin, wanting to know how it will feel against his palm. When Ann moans again, Marco lost the little inhibition left in him.

His right hand started to explore, caressing her waist before it slides down to her hips, to her thighs, to her buttcheeks. He gently squeezes it, making her yelp in surprise. This made him hesitate a little, questioning if he's going too far.

Their lips parted, both needing time to catch their breaths. Marco was about to apologize for his bold actions but when he saw the desire that is reflected in her eyes, he knows that an apology is not needed.

She is blushing, lips parted, panting heavily from the heated kiss they just shared.

"Mark me." She whispers with eyes full of sincerity. It took Marco by a surprise to hear this from her.

Silence followed those words. They're just sitting there, staring at one another.

Just by looking at her eyes, Marco knows that she means this, she's permitting him to finally claim and mark her as his. He rejoiced at this, growling in satisfaction before claiming her lips once again into a bruising kiss.

There's no need to hold back at all.

He stands up, carrying her in his arms to take her to a mattress that is inside the cave. His eyes freely absorb the sight of her naked body in front of him, lying beneath him.

His desires are evident in his eyes, like a hungry beast that is ready to devour. Ann's heartbeats are racing, not from the nervousness that she felt when she first came here, this time, it's because of the excitement of what is about to happen.

He kneels between her spread legs, naked as she is and her eyes just can't help but appreciate how breathtaking he looks. Never did she ever imagine to find someone like Marco in her life. Just looking at him makes her feel the pool in her stomach twist in anticipation.

Her eyes travel lower. The sight only made her blush, seeing his erect member, and just the thought of having that inside her made her wet in anticipation.

She bites her lips before looking back at his eyes that reflect the same anticipation as she does.

He closes in, claiming her lips again and she opens almost instantly, welcoming his probing tongue.

Both moaned in ecstasy, more so when Ann felt his hand traveling from her arm to her left breast, massaging the mound. His other hand grabbed one of her legs, hooking it on his hips.

They part ways for a moment so he can kiss her neck, sucking on the pulse, eliciting a moan from her. He continues, mouth traveling downwards.

Marco licks his lips in anticipation while staring at the erect nipples in front, his hand massaging the other while his mouth approaches the other, tongue out to get a taste of the bud.

"Ah!" That's music to his ears.

_More. More._

He sucks on her nipples and the pleasure is making her scent stronger especially the scent coming from between her legs.

Ann can only grab Marco's hair, pulling the strands while he buries his face on her mounds, enjoying the taste of her breasts.

"Marco." She moans her name, taking his attention back to her. He abandons what he was doing so he can kiss her again. While sharing another heated kiss, his hand starts moving downwards, caressing her stomach, her waist, her hips, her thighs before it slowly creeps closer to the most sensitive part of her body.

"Nnggh -Marco!" She shouted his name when she felt his finger probing on her wet entrance.

"You're so beautiful, yoi." He whispers into her ears before licking it, eliciting another moan that he swallows by using his lips to cover her mouth as he inserts two fingers inside her.

Marco can feel his cock almost exploding, aching to feel the warmth that she can provide. He wants a taste of her, so he pulls away from their kiss so he can explore more places he has not.

He kisses her chest, her stomach, her inner thighs...

Looking at him worshipping her body made Ann blush and nervous especially when she finds him between her legs, sucking on her inner thighs while his fingers are still inside her, moving into a pleasurable rhythm that almost sends her to reach a climax.

"Ma-Marco, ah!" She threw her head back when she felt him pull out his fingers before replacing it with his tongue. She was shaking when she felt his tongue moving inside, tasting it.

The pleasure is too much, her thighs are shaking and she can almost see stars just by feeling his tongue.

Marco enjoys this and wants more, but his instincts are already telling him to claim her. He pulls away reluctantly, earning a curious stare from Ann.

He positions himself between her spread legs. Their eyes locked, Marco's eyes may reflect desire he's kept for so long but he still wants her agreement, that she's okay with this, that she's okay to be with him.

She nods, anticipating the union.

He smiled sweetly, almost thanking her. His expression just made Ann felt so loved by him. He's done so much for her that she doesn't know how to return it. What she can offer is her promise to be by his side and to care for him as much as he does.

Marco's almost shaking as he feels the tip of his cock come into contact with his wet entrance. The contact made both groaned. Slowly, he pushes it inside, slowly penetrating his tight walls.

A groan escaped Ann's throat as she murmurs his name, feeling the penetration that she has not felt before. It hurts a little but his whispers, caress, and kisses made the pain go away.

He remains still, cock buried deep inside her. It took everything in him not to start moving until she's fully adjusted to his girth.

"Marco..." She calls him. "You can move now." She almost begs for friction inside her.

He moves slowly at first, testing her reactions. Every thrust he did is answered by a moan of his name.

"I love you." He whispers before kissing her again, swallowing the groans as he builds a steady rhythm. It feels surreal, to have her in his arms, to finally be her mate.

He grabs her hips before thrusting his cock inside, trying to target her most pleasurable spot.

"Ah!" She tightens around Marco's cock it hits her most pleasurable spot inside her, making Marco flinch. He wants to cum right there and then but he wants to do it with her.

He starts thrusting faster and harder.

"A-Ah! M-Marco! T-There, Ah!"

Her nails sunk into his back, leaving scratches upon feeling her entire body succumb to endless pleasure.

"Ann. Ugh." Marco's senses are taken over by the beast inside him, he's gone feral by the sensation of finally mating with her.

And when they climaxed, he sinks his teeth on her shoulders and she did the same to him, finally completing the union.

Ann felt a sensation as soon as Marco bites into her neck while cumming inside her. It's as if a surge of power is coursing through her veins, it's cold but at the same time warm.

They panted, catching their breath, Marco's cock is still inside her. They stayed like that, embracing each other.

When Ann raised her hand, she sees it, the mark on her arm, blue wings of the Phoenix.

She stares at it for quite sometime before Marco moves, pulling out of her, making her groan in frustration from the lack of warmth. He smiles before grabbing her hand, placing it side by side with his to show her the same mark on his arm.

"It's beautiful." She murmurs.

"It is, yoi." Marco answers, smiling lovingly at her.

Ann grabs his face so she can plant a soft kiss on his lips. They bask in the afterglow of finally mating through soft kisses, but that soon turned into a heated one.

It didn't take long before Ann can feel him erect again. She pushed him off her before she straddles his hips, her hand is on her chest while the other is slowly creeping its way to his erect cock. He groans in pleasure while he lies there, letting her do what she wants.

One union is not enough for her, it seems. She wants more and Marco feels the same, loving the view of her on top of him as she rides his cock into another pleasurable union of their bodies.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Brains empty, grinded it too much for this. It's hard to write sex scenes when it's for a Fantasy Au, definitely harder than writing the modern ones. Or maybe, I'm just used to writing male x male scenes that it's become hard for me to write male x female. Ughh.. Anyway, here's the chapter!


	35. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have placed a tag on the previous chapter, like:   
> Anyway, tag for this chapter is: NSFW - Sexual content 
> 
> ENJOY~~

Marco wakes up, feeling the slight movement coming from the woman in his arms. A smile creeps onto his lips upon remembering what happened last night. His eyes travel to her arm that rests on his chest. He traces the mark on her skin, feeling overwhelmed at the realization that they're finally mates.

Centuries of waiting is worth it.

Last night had been engraved in his mind, still fresh, memories of claiming her and being claimed by her.

Her eyes slowly open, she blinks a few times before smiling at the sight of Marco looking at her, embracing him closer. He did the same, heart fluttering upon feeling the warmth her naked body provides.

"Are you awake, yoi?" He softly whispers at her.

"Hmm... This is comfortable." She answered before nestling her head on his chest.

"We should take a bath." Marco suggests, hands caressing her back. Ever since he finished the rebirth and mated with her, they've been going at it for hours, non-stop. He can feel the sticky fluids on their body from mating.

"I think we should." She answers, looking up at him.

Marco stands up, offering his hand for her to take. She blushes slightly upon seeing him naked again, making him chuckle a little. He kneels in front of her to scoop her in his arms, taking her outside of the cave so they can soak their bodies under the clean water.

Ann automatically places her arms around his neck while being carried outside of the cave. As soon as they're outside, she still sees the wall of blue flames surrounding the waterfall, barring them from anyone's reach.

"I will take the walls down later, yoi." He said to her, understanding what's on her mind. "Is your body alright?" He asks as soon as they settled on the shallow waters, sitting on a flat rock, water reaching just above their chests.

"Yes, my body's fine. A little sore, but it's not that bad." She's sitting between his open legs, her back against his muscled chest. Last night's activities just make her smile upon remembering them.

She still can't believe that they're finally mates. She can feel the changes in her body as if a part of his powers is in her, flowing through her veins. Her eyesight's sharper than before, seeing clearer details of the things around her, like the droplet of waters on the leaves that are several meters apart, or the ants crawling on the trees outside of the wall of blue flames.

Her sense of hearing improved greatly, hearing the ruffles of the leaves, the tinkering noise from the Ipraecian palace, or the rustles from the curtains.

"You will get used to it soon, yoi." He said, kissing her shoulder blade. "Don't be anxious."

"I am not. It just feels new to me." She leans on his neck, slightly looking up to meet his eyes before grabbing his head to pull him into a soft kiss that turned deeper every second that passes by.

It didn't take long before the two of them to give in to their desires of wanting more contact, reliving the mating they did last night. This time, in the waterfall.

As it turns out, it took them three days before Marco decided to take down the wall of blue flames, and for them to go out. As much as he wants to stay here with her, they have bigger responsibilities waiting for them.

The need to help Ann in getting used to the changes after the mating is also one of his priorities. In the days that they spent in the cave, she randomly takes her wings out in the middle of the night, startling Marco awake.

That had been a funny encounter, of her freaking out because she can't put the wings back. Her wings are slightly similar to Marco's, albeit smaller. Unlike Marco, she does not transform into a Phoenix or has a beastly form.

The only thing she has is the wings and the flickers of blue flames surrounding her arms.

An hour before they stepped out of the cave, Marco had asked Izou to deliver a change of clothes for them. As soon as they stepped out, the Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia welcomed them, cheering at the top of their lungs as they shout congratulatory words to their new High Princess.

This news quickly spread to Raftel on the same day - the news of their mating.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Sab received the good news from Achilles while she's sitting on the ground, playing with the pups of the wolves in the forest. Kidd is nowhere in sight but she's sure that he's somewhere nearby. He's never too far from her.

"I may visit them tomorrow to congratulate my stubborn sister."

' _Hmm. Yes. And maybe it is your turn as well._ '

That made Sab frown a little, thinking back to the oddity she noticed about Kidd the past few days. Thinking about the way he kind of avoids her, the way he looks away when she's nearby or when she's physically close to him.

"Maybe. Only if he will stop avoiding me."

' _Does he, now?_ '

"I think so."

' _He's probably thinking about your physical condition, or he could be avoiding you to control his instincts._ '

"What do you mean?"

' _Now that he's come to terms with his fate, his instincts are finally taking over him. That is to mark you. To mate with you. With the stress that you went through, he couldn't afford to lose all his rationality and may end up hurting you. At least that's what I think._ '

Sab thinks for a moment, trying to understand the logic behind Kidd's actions.

For the past few days, she was able to see that underneath that beastly attitude of his is a caring man, a true leader. His people respect him for his power and his love for this kingdom, Sab bore witness to how they act before him.

' _Are you ready?_ ' She turns her head to meet the eyes of the Wolf Lord, eyes that could see through her soul.

"Yes." The answer came off her lips, lacking any hesitation that one should feel in this situation - a situation that will change her life forever.

' _We are waiting for the good news, Your Highness._ ' Achilles' eyes spark while looking at Sab, encouraging her to do what she must. That made her laugh at how cunning he is when he called her 'Your Highness'.

Achilles bowed to her before leaving her alone to ponder on the thoughts that had been on her mind for a few days now. She stayed there for a few minutes before standing up to go back to the Palace.

On her way, she chanced upon creatures of Beogia, bowing to her, greeting her with the respect that a High Princess should receive. She's not a High Princess, at least not yet.

"Is Kidd already here?" She asked the Palace servant. Their connection is still not stable, hence, Sab cannot sense if he's in the Palace or not. She can sense that he's nearby, but it's not as accurate as what the beasts felt.

"Yes, Your Highness. He should be upstairs, in your chamber." Sab nodded, thanking her before walking upstairs to where their shared chamber is. Her head slightly turns to the open window of the palace. The scenery outside made her feel melancholic, the moon is rising at its full glory, full, and shining brightly, illuminating Raftel.

She remembered what Robin told her, that when the moon is full, the beasts' instincts are almost out of control. Suddenly, a question arose to her head. ' _Was he avoiding me because of his incontrollable instincts?_ '

Avoiding may have been a loose term. Kidd is not exactly avoiding him, he's just a little distant, almost afraid to touch her when she's close by. They still talk and sleep on the same bed, but Sab can feel the hesitation in him, the way he flinches when she touches him, the way his eyes turn red when she's around.

' _How considerate of you_ ' she vaguely thought to herself, smiling as she steps into their chamber to search for him. He's not there, but the splashes of water in the bathroom proves otherwise. She frowned, thinking if she should wait here for him or not, then, a devious idea comes into her head, making her smirk devilishly.

Her body's healed enough, almost no traces of the injuries she sustained. Even the scars are long gone, probably because of the healing effect that she received from a Royal beast's blood essence.

Why wait when they can mate now?

She's not in a hurry to be mated with him, but the sense of being _incomplete_ bothers her. If not now, they will spend more time dancing around each other, waiting for the inevitable to come.

With that in mind, she started taking off her dress, leaving it on the floor, followed by other pieces of clothes that left her naked as the days she was born.

She feels cold and nervous as she stands there in front of the bathroom door, naked. Her hand is shaking while reaching for the doorknob, twisting it to unlock the door.

The sound of the door being unlocked took Kidd by surprise, head turns to the door that is now open, only to find Sab standing there, naked. He felt her presence when she stepped into their shared chamber but didn't think that she will follow him to the bathroom.

He lays there in the stoned cistern, half of his body is soaked under the warm waters stored inside, while his eyes remained as wide as saucers, staring at the woman who's walking closer to where he is.

He panicked a little, but the beats in his heart speak more excitement than confusion. The silence between them makes it harder for Kidd to breath, he can't, not when his instincts are going wild at the sight of her looking like a goddess that descended from heaven.

"Sab..." He growls lowly as if warning her but she didn't listen. When did she listen to him anyway? A smile graced her beautiful lips as she stepped into the stoned cistern, creeping closer to him. Her scent overflowed his senses, making his eyes turn redder than it is, irises transforming into his beastly form, signaling that his inner beast is taking over him.

' _Claim her now. Claim your mate._ ' That was the shouts coming from the back of his head, making Kidd lose all rationality he has. The full moon only ignites the desires in him. His hand reaches for her, grabbing her arm to pull her closer to him. She yelped in surprise but only for a moment.

"You're testing me." He growls, lips on her right ear, nose smelling the sweet scent that's driving him crazy.

"I am not." She answered, whispering in his ear as her hands found their ways on Kidd's shoulder. A satisfied hum left her throat upon feeling the warmth that his body provided.

"Damn it. I don't think I can hold back." Sab can feel his nails digging on her soft skin as he trembles, lips close to her neck, licking it clean as if preparing to bite it later.

"Then, don't. I am not as fragile as you think I am." She slowly pulls back from the embrace to look at him in the eyes, smiling when she saw the surprised look on his face. He must have thought that his actions went unnoticed by her these past few days. This is where he's wrong.

"Did hearing about your sister's mating with Marco sparked jealousy in you? That made you desperate to be mated?" That made Sab roll her eyes. He's teasing her to get a reaction that he can use to irritate her later.

"No. Your constant flinches and awkwardness did." She answered, bringing their foreheads closer.

"Is that so?" The smirk on his lips made her shiver in excitement and before she can react, he claims her lips into a bruising kiss, his tongue demanding an entrance that she will never refuse. His lips started moving, sucking on hers aggressively, tongue pushing hers, licking the insides of her mouth that almost made her unable to breathe.

His hands worked wonders on her naked body, traveling south, tracing the skin and flesh she can offer. It reaches for her backside to squeeze the round mound that made her moan in surprise. He smirks into the kiss, his devious side is finally taking over him as his other hand reaches for her left breast, squeezing it before he started pinching her nipple.

He finally lets her lips go, leaving her panting and moaning by the incredible sensation his hands are giving. But he is not done, not yet. He turned his attention to her neck, licking it and sucking it before he slowly moves down, to reach for her right breast.

His tongue showed no mercy at all, licking her right nipple before sucking on it, making it wet and hard. He hums in satisfaction after hearing her loud moans that echo in the bathroom. She sounds delirious from the sensations of her breasts being played by this beast - a hungry one at that.

His hands found their ways on her hips, lifting her so she can straddle him properly which only made her blush profusely upon feeling his erect member from her behind.

"Sab..." Another whisper before he claims her lips, but this time, Sab initiated the aggressiveness, slipping her tongue inside, pushing his back. He smirks into the kiss, letting her have control, but only for a moment. The hand on her rear end slides into a more sensitive spot, creeping closer to her entrance that is now undoubtedly wet from the pleasure.

"Hmph, ah!" She gasped, breaking the kiss when she felt his finger slipping inside. Kidd did not let this chance go to reverse their position. Half of their bodies still under the clear waters of the stoned cistern, but that did not prevent Kidd from seeing her nakedness.

He lifts her, placing her to sit on the edges of the stoned cistern before, spreading her legs open so she can fit between them.

"What - " He gave her no chance to complete the question because he demonstrated the answer through his actions, diving in between her open legs to taste her entrance that made her grab his hair, tightly holding onto it even while screaming for his name.

Kidd wanted to do this, the scent he smelled earlier is so sweet, making him go feral by the thought of tasting it. Her entrance is so wet and this is not because of being soaked in the water. He licks the twitching entrance, tasting the hot sticky liquid oozing from it, smirking when he was rewarded by her screams that made his instincts reach a higher level. He wants her now.

He abruptly stops to look at her, eyes clouded by the desires in him, his inner beast is uncontrollable. He lifts Sab, who immediately wrapped her legs around his stomach, both are kissing while Kidd rushes to walk out of the bathroom to their chamber. He laid Sab on the soft bed before kneeling between her legs, his cock erect and desperate to be inside her.

Seeing his erect member made Sab swallow her saliva wondering how it will fit inside her. She expected that his member will be this huge but seeing it up close didn't make it less surprising to her.

His hand grabs her legs, hooking one of them on his hip as he inches closer, the tip of his cock touching her wet entrance, slowly pushing it in that made her yelp when it hit her hymen.

"S-Sorry." Kidd muttered an apology, keeping himself in check because right now, he wants to ram his member inside her, to claim her, to fuck her as fast as he can. All his selfish thoughts are put aside in favor of making it hurt lesser for her.

"I'm okay." Sab winces a little but the pain is slightly going away by his kisses and touches that distract her from the slight pain from being penetrated. He slowly moves, pushing deeper inside as gentle as he can.

He trembles, flooded by mixed emotions inside, the difficulty of keeping his instincts from going out of control, the pleasure, the happiness of being one with her especially after what they went through, and her near-death experience. It's surreal, so breathtaking, overwhelming him that almost made him cry.

"Kidd." She calls out from underneath. "Look at me." She commands and he follows, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I'm here with you." She reassures.

"You will forever be by my side." He said before he started moving his hips, slowly going in and out of her as he watches her expression changes every so often when his cock hits her sensitive walls. The sheer joy of hearing, seeing, and feeling her is unexplainable, almost sending Kidd to his end's wits.

"A-Ah! Kidd! Aahh!" The euphoria she's feeling from the sensation of her cock inside her made Sab see whites from the overwhelming pleasure. She shouts at the top of her lungs, not caring if everyone in Raftel will hear her screams because this is the only way for her to let the emotions inside her go, to express it.

Kidd loves these expressions very much, smirking at him as he rolls his hips, slamming his hard cock inside to hit the spot that made her scream in pleasure. More screams followed when he sucks on her nipple even while ramming his cock in a pleasurable rhythm.

Kidd pulls out, making her open her closed eyes to look at him in question. He didn't answer, he turned her around so she will be on her knees. Without any warning, he slams his cock inside her again, from behind, and it went deeper than she expected.

"Nnggh, ah!" She mewls in pleasure when Kidd is going fast and hard inside her. This made her think that his inner beast is in sync with himself. He fucks her like the beast that he is.

The chamber is filled with a mix of growls, moans, screams, and wet slapping noises coming from their skins making contact with each other with every thrust of Kidd's hips.

The climax is near, both can feel it. Kidd leans close to her ear as he whispers ' _mate_ ' that sent Sab to reach her climax earlier than he did.

He chased after it, thrusts are erratic, no rhythm whatsoever until he reached his climax, releasing his seed inside her before biting her nape, licking the blood from the wound he inflicted.

"Mmmnnn..." Sab can only moan from the surge of foreign feelings coming from being bitten by Kidd. She can feel the hot liquid being released inside her and the heat that squirms into her veins from the bite.

She collapses, laying on her stomach even while feeling Kidd's soft member inside. A whimper left her throat when he pulled out of her.

"Mate..." He whispers again, lying by her side, looking at her with desires that never died down even after that mating dance.

"Yes... Mate." She answered before biting his neck, surprising him, even more so when she straddled his hips. "Don't tell me what Berserkers can only last one round?" She challenges, smirking when she saw him flinch at her words and when she rolled her hips, making contact with his now erect member.

"Damn you." He answered before lifting her to align her entrance to his cock before slamming her down without warning.

"Ah!"

"What were you saying again?" He asks.

"You beast." Sab muttered before rolling her hips, moving it up and down his shaft.

He kisses her while smiling, in pure bliss as they share another round of pleasure.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia just stares at the full moon, thinking about her sisters at this time. She visited Ann as soon as she heard the good news from Ipraecia, congratulating the two of them.

Seeing the mark on her arms made her feel something inside her. Looking at it made her think of something she cannot explain, and oddly, it made her back heat up when she thought of the word _mate_.

She ignored those feelings in favor of celebrating with her sister. Marco did not hesitate to prepare a banquet when Luffia visited.

"We will probably have a joint celebration once they're mated, yoi." Marco said to Luffia when she asked if there's a plan to celebrate with everyone in Raftel.

"Oh. That's right. Sab and Kidd!"

"Yes. It shouldn't be too long before the two of them are finally mates." He sounds so sure about it that made Luffia question why. "Fullmoon is near, yoi." That's what he answered.

Even without further explanation, Luffia understands what he meant by that. They are beasts, creatures who can live in the dark, and the light coming from the Fullmoon might intensify their beastly instincts.

After the banquet and annoying her eldest sister, she bid her farewell to them, waving her hand while following Zoro whom she forced to accompany her. Her wounds are no longer severe, she can move freely now, thanks to her amazing vigor that surprised Zoro and the others.

Even so, she still stayed in Vaelon, citing that she liked the ambiance of the place, and staying here will help her recover, although everyone doubts that it's the real reason why. She loves staying here because she can annoy the hell out of Zoro, everyone knows this. No one just says anything because they find her attempts of irritating the High Prince as entertainment.

Now, here she is, sitting on her balcony, staring at the moon above and that's when it happened. A sudden sting from her head hit her so hard that it made her close her eyes from the pain.

"Ugh." She mumbled to herself. The headache just made her curl on the floor of the balcony, hands grabbing her hair hard in an attempt to push the pain away.

A sudden flow of memories flooded her mind, memories that she never thought existed.

_"I see him. A green dragon in my dream." Luffia told her parents who were surprised at her words._

_"Green dragon?" Rouge asked, frowning as she did. There's a visible worry in her eyes that puzzles Luffia, but she sets it aside._

_"Yes. Then, there's a mark at my back." She said._

_"A mark? Can you show that to me?" Rouge eagerly asked._

_"Sure! But it often disappears!" She lifted half of her shirt so she can show them half of her back, and there it is, the mark of the green dragon on her back, slowly disappearing before appearing again. "It looks magical!" She grinned._

_"Luffia, close your eyes, honey." Rouge commanded._

_"Why?"_

_"Just trust me and close your eyes." She did and that's the last thing she remembered before her consciousness started fading. Before it did, she heard her mother talk to her father. "It's too early for the seal to weaken. It hasn't been 15 years."_

_"Just reseal it for now and seal this memory." Roger said and this is when she lost her consciousness._

Luffia panted, eyes are now open. The pain in her head is slowly disappearing. The memory confused her because she never remembered anything about it.

Slowly, she sits up, hands are on the floor to support her trembling body, sweats running down her forehead. The pain is now gone, but the impact it did on her body isn't.

Then, she feels it. The familiar warmth at her back that she's been feeling for quite some time now but is continuously being ignored. She rushes to the bathroom, finding herself in the big mirror inside.

With hurried movements, she strips herself naked and slowly turns her body so she can see her back that _should_ be bare of any markings.

But it's not.

There it is, a mark of a green dragon encircled on the woman in the middle. Luffia blinks a few times, staring at her back. She can't fully see it, but there's no doubt that it's the same as what she saw on Zoro's.

A few minutes have gone by and the mark is slowly fading, just like in her memory, until it's long gone, no trace, and her back is now bare with any markings.

She thinks back at the memory that just flooded her mind out of nowhere, wondering why it did. Questions are on her mind right now but even if she asks anyone, she doubts there will be an explanation of why she had the mark or why she doesn't remember anything about it appearing before now.

With the questions circling her mind, there's one thing she's sure of.

"OH." She whispers to herself, realization hitting her like a splash of cold water thrown at her face, the reality that she's Zoro's long lost mate.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Was really busy and schedules are hectic. But here it is! I will try to finish this story in 50 chapters.


	36. Celebration

"Where's Zoro?" Luffia asks Johnny when she chanced upon him in the hallway of the palace.

"He left this morning to visit his mentor, Dracule Mihawk."

"Who?"

"Dracule Mihawk."

"His name is too long. Hawky. Uh, so who's he?"

Johnny finds it hard to hide his snickers after hearing Luffia's hastily-made nickname for one of the greatest fighters in Raftel, and the mentor of the High Prince of Vaelon. He can imagine the scowl on his face if he hears a human called him ' _Hawky_ '. Wouldn't that be a great sight to see?

"His mentor. He lives in the outskirts of Vaelon, away from the residential areas."

"Like a monk?"

"Not sure what a monk is because that concept is not in Raftel, but you can say he could be."

Luffia nodded in response.

"When will he be back?"

"In three days. He visits there when he wants to train and duel with Mihawk." Zoro is a diligent student who constantly wants to improve his skills. As their enemies resurface after centuries of hiding, they need to be ready for the worst. What Raftel needs right now is an assurance that their High Princes will be powerful enough to counter them.

"Okay. I'll just wait for him. Meanwhile, I'll visit Kebby!" She waives him goodbye, not waiting for an answer as she runs outside. She waives to the creatures she passes by, greeting them energetically. They all greet her with the same enthusiasm, far too used to her striking a conversation with them when she gets the chance.

As soon as she left the Palace grounds, she told the Pegasus that she wants to go to Purgatory. The creature neighed in response to her, disagreeing with her request.

"I will just visit a friend. Come on, you can drop me off at the entrance!" She convinces the creature, and as if hearing a command from someone with authority, the Pegasus just followed her words despite the disagreement earlier on.

"Drop me off here." She commands.

As soon as she gets off the Pegasus, she runs to the entrance of the Purgatory. Just like before, nothing prevented her from stepping inside the barrier that the High Princes and the Peacekeeper cast. It's as if the place welcomed her with no holds barred.

"Kebby! Are you there?" She shouted, her voice echoed in the area. Looking around, she winces at how different it looked when she was here weeks ago. The trees have been cut, some of them are filled with scratches from the claws of beasts. There are droplets of blood that had not been cleaned as well.

Hearing the thumping sounds, her head snaps to the side where the noise is coming from. Her eyes immediately brightened after seeing the familiar three-headed guardian of the place.

"Kebby!" She runs to the creature, hugging its heads. "It's been a while!" She laughs, tickled by the three tongues attacking her face. "Okay, stop, stop! Hehe! That tickles!"

The creature stops licking Luffia, opting to sit in front of her, tails are wagging as if waiting for her command.

"I just dropped by to make sure you're okay." She smiles at him. "I won't be taking long since I have to visit Ann! I can't visit Sab since she's probably mating with Kidd." The creature tilted his head to the side before nodding, understanding Luffia's words.

She only stayed in Purgatory for a few minutes before deciding to go to Ipraecia.

"Ah! The Pegasus left me!" She whined when she didn't see the creature she used as her ride. Her head turned towards Cerberus before smiling. "Can you give me a ride?" The smile on her face is wide, eyes sparkling with so much enthusiasm that seems to affect the three-headed creature.

When it nods, she immediately hops on its back, pointing in the direction of Ipraecia. As they pass by, surprised gasps can be heard from the creatures around them. Luffia just sat on top of Cerberus, waving her hands, greeting them with enthusiasm.

As soon as they arrive in Ipraecia, everyone was so shocked they can't move from their spots.

"Thanks for the ride, Kebby! Next time again!" She pats the creature, hugging it as tightly as she can before waving goodbye.

All eyes are on her, making her stop on her tracks to stare at the creatures, eyes blinking with so much innocence.

"Hmm?" She tilts her head, still confused but then, she shrugs it off, opting to greet the Warrior Commanders she passes by, asking where her sister is. They pointed them to the garden where Ann and Marco is.

"Ann! Ann! Ann!"

"Lu! I heard you took Cerberus as a ride." There's no surprise in Ann's tone, after all, she bore witness to how friendly the creature is.

"Yes! I visited him and he's doing alright. Then, the Pegasus just flew off and left me so I asked Kebby to give me a ride." She explains as she takes a seat in front of Ann. Her eyes shifted on Ann's mark on her arms, wondering about the invisible mark of hers.

"You named Cerberus as Kebby, yoi?" Marco asks.

"Yes! He's a friend."

Marco looked at Ann, asking for more information but all he got is a shrug of her shoulders.

"He also gave us a ride when we left!" Luffia casually added.

"Huh. That makes sense." Marco nodded. All of them were wondering how in the world the three of them left Raftel undetected. The question is answered by Luffia's statement.

"It's a good thing that you're here. Marco and I wanted to visit Cresta today." Ann said.

The cheerful mood of Luffia turned serious after hearing their Kingdom. It's been more than a week since they arrived here in Raftel to heal their wounds. While they remain here, Robin's been helping them in providing information about how their people are doing. Most of their people are now free, but a lot died when Akainu and Teach occupied the palace.

"Sab will also be joining us today."

"She's done mating?" Ann is not sure if she should blush because of how casual Luffia sounds when she asked such a question, but she figures that this is Luffia after all.

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay! I'll tag along. It's been a while since we've seen Cresta." A sense of reminiscence washes over Luffia, remembering their memories in the palace where they grew up. It's filled with happy memories. Going back in that place means facing them again, so as the sadness creeping in their hearts.

Ann flinches a little upon hearing familiar voices at the main entrance of the Palace. Being mates with Marco sharpened her senses so much that she's gotten sensitive to the presence of familiar people.

"Sab is here."

"Huh?" Luffia questions Ann who didn't explain because not too long after, they heard Sab and Kidd's arrival in the garden. As Luffia snaps her head to look at her back, her bright smile returns. "Sab!" She's quick to run to her sister, hugging her as tightly as she can.

"Lu! Good thing you're here."

"Yeah! Oh! Oh! You're done mating, that's good!" Luffia's hands are on Sab's shoulders where the mark is.

"Yes. Fortunately." Sab didn't think it will last for days, but given Kidd is not an ordinary man, she should have known.

"Shall we go now?" Kidd asks, referring to their planned visit to Cresta. Even though he's not keen, he still wants to be there for Sab.

Everyone agreed to leave as soon as possible. They chose to use a royal carriage pulled by Pegasus which Marco prepared earlier on.

"We're going to ride with Achilles." Sab said, politely refusing the offer to join them in the carriage.

The carriage is lifted off the ground with the Pegasi flapping their wings, on their way to the Human Realm.

Sab feels a little nervous as soon as the Palace was in sight. A wave of mixed emotions crept into her heart as she stares at her home for years until it no longer feels home. Home is where your beloved ones are. This one is nothing but a Palace, devoid of the people she dearly loves.

"It's going to be fine." Kidd whispers from her back, his arms are wrapped on her waist securely.

"Yes. I just felt sad for a moment." Kidd didn't answer, letting her gather her emotions. It's not easy going back to a place full of memories.

Achilles stopped in front of the gate of the Palace just in time for the Ipraecia's Royal carriage to arrive beside them. Many humans are staring at them, curious, and in awe upon seeing majestic creatures.

After the failed execution of Sab and Luffia as well as Kidd's sudden appearance, the humans living in Cresta have come to know the existence of Raftelians.

Their eyes shined as soon as they see their princesses.

"Your Highnesses!" Soon, the three princesses of Cresta are swarmed by their people, most of them are crying from sheer happiness.

"You look ugly while crying, old man." Luffia told one of the pub owners that they used to visit when they were children.

"Ah, you brat! You never change!" Some of the older people stopped crying, afraid to be called ugly by Luffia. They know that she's not the type to filter her words.

Talk now, think later. This is what she does.

After a few exchanges of words, they were soon guided to where Shanks and his men are. Most of their allies are in the Palace. Soldiers are outside, camped, and ready in case their enemies will attack. The High Princes tasked a few Warriors from Raftel to keep a close eye on Cresta and alarm them should there be anything suspicious or worse, an attack.

"It's eerily peaceful. Calm before the storm." Shanks said. They are now inside the Palace, sitting at the long table of the war council chamber they often used at times of war.

"Do we have any news about Akainu?" Kidd's voice is deep, almost growling when he uttered their enemy's name as if he felt his tongue tasting bitterness. He has nothing but hatred and disgust for the man.

"None as of the moment but from what we've gathered, he's amassing armies from different kingdoms, spreading the news about Raftel to poison their minds."

"History." Sab mutters to herself, but the High Princes and Ann heard it.

"The great war." Ann soon followed, remembering the stories their mother told them. History repeats itself. Here they are, about to face the same enemy who caused great destruction in Raftel centuries ago.

"We've barricaded the borders, at least a few miles from here. Most of Cresta's territories have now been claimed by the enemies. We can only prepare for any incoming attacks." Ben Beckman added.

"I will have the wolves lookout in the areas where the enemies may prepare an ambush." Surprisingly, it was Kidd who said that, making Sab raise an eyebrow. "It is practical. They can easily alert Achilles when there's anything suspicious. With that bastard's return, I don't doubt that he will do anything to attack any chance he has."

"The allies of Cresta have been preparing to help. We are using the gap to equip the soldiers with weapons." Nami said. She's been in constant contact with their allies, providing them an explanation about the rumors that Akainu spread about Cresta.

They've been accused of housing cursed creatures - the Raftelians - and protecting them, preparing for an attack in the future. At least that's what other people believed. They believed that Roger is conspiring with the Raftelians to start another war.

With the pieces of evidence laid to them and the news of the sudden appearance of the creatures to save the princesses, no one can exactly tell them that it wasn't the case. What their side can do is just prepare for the worst.

This is what the sisters are worried about, yet what can they do. The war is upon them. All they can do is fight.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"So much has changed." Ann voiced out while looking at the empty palace. It's not empty for there are people currently using it, yet it is just different. After their immediate conversation about the situation, the princesses took their time to look around. Surely, Akainu ruined a lot of things in their palace and that includes the portraits of the late king and queen.

The three of them entered the main chamber of the palace. Shanks said that they cleaned it up after seeing the ruined furniture. It was a mess, he said.

When they entered, it's not like how it used to. It's empty, the portraits that used to hang on the walls are now in the far corner of the room, broken and almost ripped apart. There are burned marks all over the room, reminding themselves that Akainu must have used this.

"I miss them." Luffia said as she crouches to look at the smiling figures of their parents. She remembers her visions and wonders why her mother did that.

"Yes. All of us do." Sab agrees, standing beside Luffia, smiling bitterly. "Dad would have freaked out if he knew that we mated with the High Princes."

"That is true. I can imagine the hilarity in his reactions. He may challenge them and threaten to kill them." Ann laughs dryly, slightly amused at the thought of their father, fuming mad at any romantic news that involves his daughters.

"Mom will be okay with it." Luffia added.

"That she is." They sighed. They've mourned and cried, longing for their parents whose bodies they cannot find.

Shanks asked the traitorous shoulders about the King and Queen of Cresta, but none of them knows. It's as if their parents have completely disappeared. They found out that Akainu imprisoned them in the dungeon. Such audacity and an insult to them.

If that's not enough, they also took their mother's diamonds, the ones that have been in their family for years now. They even ripped the crowns apart. Such tragedy that they can't help but fume.

Even Kidd and Marco have been holding back their anger after seeing the state of the palace.

They do not have time to ponder on this sadness, not when they have their people to worry about. With the enemies multiplying, they must stand their ground at all cost.

"We should now return." It was Kidd's voice coming from the door of the chamber.

"Okay." Sab agreed. Marco is there as well, waiting for Ann. Luffia soon followed. They bid their goodbyes to the people who understood why the princesses must return to Raftel. It is not because they are running away or hiding, but it is because that's where they should be.

People never stopped looking at the twins' marks matching the High Princes'. They knew that the twins have mated with them.

"It's a good thing that the King never let anyone marry them." One of their people said. These words never escaped the keen ears of Marco and Kidd, both smiling, nodding as they did with satisfaction written in their eyes.

"Luffia, do you want to stay with us?" Ann asks, a little hesitant about this question. She's been thinking that Luffia's been staying in Vaelon for more than necessary. They cannot continue to impose on Zoro's welcome. When she asked Marco if Luffia can stay in Ipraecia, he told her that she does not need permission. This kingdom is hers as much as it is his.

"You can stay in Beogia too if you'd like." Sab added. They arrived at the Central Raftel, about to part ways to go back to their own palaces.

"Why would I stay there?" Her question is so serious as if she's asking for a valid answer from the twins whose mouths are shut, not knowing what to answer their younger sister.

"We thought we should ask you in case you want to leave Vaelon." Sab answered.

"No! I'm staying there. Shishishi!" She giggles like a child as if she knows something that the twins do not. Her eyes speak more than she does with her mouth, making the twins look at each other, curious what Luffia is hiding.

"Are you sure?" Ann asks again.

"Yes! I'll borrow one of the Pegasus to go back there."

"Go ahead, yoi." Marco lets her do as she pleases. Mounted on the Pegasus, she waves her hands to her sisters and their respective mates, excited to go back to Vaelon.

The twins just shrugged, letting Luffia do as she pleases. Once she decided on something, there's no turning back, this they know. Besides, they know she is safe with Zoro.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"A party?!" Luffia almost toppled over the chair she's sitting in after hearing Sab's words. For the last two days, she spent her days visiting her sisters in their palaces.

Today, she decided to visit Sab in Beogia, much to Kidd's annoyance. Sab, cannot for the life of her figure out why Luffia likes to irk Kidd off, teasing him nonstop, pushing his buttons.

Even if he shouts at her, he doesn't threaten her.

' _He must be holding back_ ' She thinks to herself, muffling a burst of laughter at the veins on Kidd's forehead whenever Luffia is here.

"Yes. It is not as grand as you think. It will only be a joint celebration between Ipraecia and Beogia."

"Ah! Because the High Princes are now mated! Does that mean you are now the High Queen?"

"You can say that, but they have a tradition to hold ceremonies. Right now is not the best time to hold it." She supplied, hand continuously rubbing the mark on her shoulder blades.

"Okay! But it's a party!" Luffia is in a good mood because she knows that the party means more dishes to eat. "When will it be?"

"Tomorrow when Zoro returns." Upon the mention of the name of the High Prince, Luffia suddenly smiled from ear to ear.

Sab can recognize this smile and she has a bad feeling at whatever Luffia is thinking. She feels nervous because the last time Luffia smiled like this, she did nothing but stupidity and embarrassment.

"Luffia. Why are you smiling like that?" Sab's eyes narrowed, suspicious of her younger sister.

"Hmm? Nothing~" This only made Sab nervous but she lets it be. Luffia probably only wants to piss someone off. Either it's Kidd or Zoro.

When the night arrived for their joint celebration, everyone in Raftel was busy preparing and decorating the Central Palace grounds. Almost everyone is here, except the ones that have been tasked as their eyes in case an enemy will attack.

Shanks, Vivi, Ben, and a few of their allies have been invited inside Raftel to join the celebration. They are all beyond ecstatic to see the twins be with someone who can take care of them.

Many creatures cheered, congratulating the High Princes and High Princesses. As they cannot hold the traditional ceremony, they cannot officially be called High Kings and High Queens, but that is fine. That can wait until everything is alright when they have won this war and no enemies will threaten their peaceful lives.

While Sab and Ann are all smiles, accepting the cheers of the crowd, Luffia remains sitting there, pouting. Her eyes darted to the empty seat in front of her, the seat intended for Zoro.

"Your Highness. We've been waiting for you." All of a sudden, she hears Johnny's voice. She immediately looks in his direction, wondering who he's referring to. Her sour mood immediately disappeared as soon as she saw who it was that arrived late.

"Yes. Just in time for the celebration." Zoro nodded at his people before taking his seat right next to Luffia and the Peacekeeper.

"We thought you will never make it." Whitebeard said.

"Kidd and Marco will never let me live it down had I miss this important celebration in their lives." He answers. Seeing the marks on Marco and Kidd's, he can't help but feel lonely, almost pitying himself.

When he heard that there's going to be a celebration, he almost didn't want to come back until it's over. This will only remind him of how helpless his situation is. The mark on his back felt warm, unlike before, he's used to it, treating it as an unnecessary effect of this celebration.

He badly wishes to regain his memories and find out why he cannot remember or feel whom he marked.

"Why do you look so lonely?"

Zoro snaps out of his thoughts after hearing Luffia's sudden question. Looking at her, he feels it again, but this time, the warmth is more intense than he expected it to be.

"No, I am not." He avoids looking at her dark eyes that can see through his facade.

"You are."

Zoro can only sigh, hand reaching for the glass of wine to soothe his nerves, hoping that the warm liquid will quench the tightness he felt in his chest. He may not admit it, but he feels sad.

"This is no time to be talking about that."

"About what? Your mate?" The usual cheers from the crowd slowly died down as some of the creatures have started eating, and some of them felt the heavy tension coming from Zoro. They cannot look him in the eye, fearing that he will see the slight pity from their eyes.

Everyone knows what Zoro's been feeling for years now. They feel scared to open such a heavy conversation with him or trigger the emotions he's hiding inside, yet here is Luffia, the ever amazing Luffia, opening the topic without fear.

Even though they are celebrating the mating of Marco and Kidd with Ann and Sab respectively, they also thought about how Zoro may be feeling right now.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about that. We're here to celebrate."

"Shishishi! Silly Zoro! We should talk about it." This made him look at her, incredulous, but she remains unaffected by the sight of angry green eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Nuh-uh. We should!" She insisted, making Whitebeard sweat a little at how persistent she is, not caring about the people who may hear her. "We should talk about mating. Uh, maybe less talking will be the best way." She mumbles to herself. Zoro lets her be, trying to distract himself from Luffia's persistence by reaching for another glass of drink.

"Ah! I know!"

"Hmm?" Zoro raises an eyebrow at her while drinking from his glass.

"Let's mate, Zoro!"

Zoro chokes on his drink after hearing what she said. Not just him, but almost everyone in Raftel did, shocked by the straightforward words.

"What?!"

"Let's mate!" She repeated, smiling from ear to ear.

The twins groaned after hearing their sister's words. Sab, in particular, is getting headaches from this. She should have known that Luffia will say something stupid again.

Zoro, on the other hand, is still in shock, blinking his eyes while looking at Luffia who never stopped smiling at him.

"You're out of your mind."

"No, I am not! I am serious!" Zoro cannot take her seriously, not when she looks like this, pouting like a child. He never knew what's inside that pretty little head of hers. Is she doing this on a whim?

"No." He said.

"EEEHH?! Why not?"

"Just no." He said firmly, patience being tested by her insistence.

"No, I want to mate with you!" She crossed her hands on her chest, huffing in response like a bratty princess that she sometimes is.

Zoro is silent, looking at Luffia as if she's the bane of his existence while everyone is silent, eyes are on them, watching how this will unfold. In the end, Zoro dismissed Luffia's words, treating it as nothing but a foolish whim from her. He stands up to leave but Luffia follows him, demanding that they will mate and that continues even when the celebration ended, with Luffia chasing after an irritated Zoro.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I took a break from writing and was busy. But here it is. Haha. I think I wanna add a little bit of funny scenes with Luffia and Zoro because they're dorks.


	37. Sacred Midnight Part 1

Zoro can feel his headache worsening every time he sees Luffia. No, it's not because of her presence that bothers him. It's what she says all the time.

"Zoro, let's mate!"

"No." He growls all the time, hoping that she will get the idea that he doesn't want to. His refusals only result in a pouting and a grumbling Luffia, throwing insults to the High Prince, calling him names that no one in Raftel will ever dare.

But she did.

He cannot understand why she suddenly told him that she wants to mate. Why? They are not like Marco and Ann or Kidd and Sab. They're different. Even if there's a sliver of connection both felt towards one another, it doesn't mean that they should adhere to it. Besides, Zoro marked someone years ago, albeit the memories are lost, gone.

His back feels warmer than ever. The High Prince of Vaelon takes this as a good sign that this year's Sacred Midnight will give him the answers he needs.

For the past couple of weeks, everything is going as well as they expected, eerily so. Raftel is preparing for the war that will come anytime soon. With the forces of Akainu and his men growing stronger every day that passes by, they fear that this war will be the bloodiest in history.

Most of the Warrior Commanders have been going back and forth from Raftel to Cresta to survey the area. Now that the existence of Raftel is exposed, with Cresta's Royal Family as an ally, everyone in Raftel agreed to cooperate with the Humans again.

History repeats itself, it seems.

While Luffia is busy chasing after Zoro, the twins busy themselves by helping out. They frequently visit their kingdom and had been helping their troops to prepare for war. Luffia joins them too amidst her grumbling when Zoro escaped from her grasp.

She's still staying in Vaelon and even if Zoro wants to tell her to go away, he could never win against her pleading eyes, no one can.

"Your Highness. Uh, are you alright?" Johnny fears that his question is irrelevant, but he asked out of curiosity after seeing Zoro's state. He's panting as if he'd run miles for days.

"Yes. I am." Zoro answers, straightening his back in an attempt to regain his sullied dignity of being seen by his Warrior Commander panting like that.

"ZORO!" A shout from a distance echoes in their ears. It's Luffia again. "I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Judging from her voice, she's not amused.

Johnny can only shake his head while looking at his High Prince, pitying him because of the youngest princess' schemes. Robin once tried to reason to Luffia that Zoro had marked someone a long time ago but she answered casually by saying: "I know, that is why we have to mate."

No one can tell what's going on in her mind. Not even her sisters.

"I'm going somewhere." _Anywhere_

"Okay. I understand." Johnny has the decency not to laugh at the panic state Zoro is in, thank goodness. With a nod, he's quick to fly as fast as he can before the little demon sees him. It's been like this for the past couple of weeks - a hide and seek game.

Not long after Zoro departed, Luffia arrived, spotting Johnny on the Palace grounds.

"Where's Zoro?" she tilts her head, asking with innocent eyes. They're dangerous for everyone here in Vaelon because looking into Luffia's eyes feels like they are looking at an endless abyss of innocence that rips all of their conscience apart.

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"I do not know. He didn't tell me." _And I didn't ask_ , Johnny wants to add. Holding a piece of information and keeping it from Luffia when she asks is dangerous.

Luffia stares at Johnny for a minute too long, trying to discern if he's lying and when she deems that he's not, it left her sighing in exasperation, pouting as she grumbles that Zoro is being unfair.

"I guess I will go bother Sab or Ann." She says, waving her hand to Johnny as she left the Palace.

The Warrior Commander sighs in defeat, shaking his head as he decided to resume his duties. There are a lot of things he must attend and that includes preparing their people for the war to come.

Luffia left the Palace Grounds of Vaelon with Beogia as her destination but in midair, she feels the cold air brushing against her skin while the voice resonates in her head. This time, it's different.

' _Come. We've been waiting, Your Highness._ '

' _Centuries of waiting, and you're finally here._ ' Another voice says.

Luffia stops the Pegasus, its wings flap as it maintains its position midair. She turns from left to right, trying to find the voices whispering in her head. These are the same voices that she heard when they left Alabasta.

' _Come and call us._ ' The voice is getting louder. She turns her head towards the direction of where the ocean is. Her heart quickens at the voices calling out to her.

"To the sea." She told the Pegasus. With a quick flap of its wings, the winged creature turned around, disregarding the first destination Luffia told a few minutes ago.

The closer they get to the ocean, the more she hears the voices in her head. It's been like this for the past few weeks, telling her to be ready, that it is about time.

The beach is clean, the water is as blue as the sky above. Luffia directed the Pegasus to land near the water.

Her eyes are searching for _something_. She knows there's _something_ out there waiting for her. While the Pegasus waits for her, she starts walking closer to the water, disregarding her footwear, letting it wet her bare feet. It's a little cold but nothing she can't handle.

The smell of the ocean is familiar, it touches a memory, like a lamp suddenly lighting in her mind.

_'You've come, oh our Dear Queen.'_

The ocean begins stirring, almost creating a whirlpool right in front of Luffia. The waves are rising and beyond the blue water are shadows of creatures big enough to swallow ships. Luffia sees it, numerous pairs of eyes staring at her. Unlike the monsters that attacked them in Purgatory, their eyes do not emit the aura of danger.

It's welcoming her.

"Queen?" she asks, confused.

' _We've been waiting, but you have not recovered what must be recovered from that place_ '

"What do you mean?"

' _Sacred Midnight..._ '

The stirrings in the water alarmed the Pegasus, it neighs several times, afraid of the unknown. Luffia looks back at the winged horse, puts her finger on her lips as a sign so it will not worry and to stay quiet. It did, but its eyes glow with worry for the princess.

Luffia pays no attention to the winged horse, opting to look at the ocean again, but the stirrings from the sea and the voices are gone. There's nothing but calm waves that reverberate in her ears.

"Sacred Midnight." She mutters to herself.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

' _Your Highness, we are waiting for you... It is almost time._ ' The voice is clear that it made Ann flinch. The same voice she's been hearing for the past couple of weeks now since she mated with Marco.

"Are you alright, yoi?" Marco asks, frowning at Ann with deep worry. Their connection made it possible for him to sense any changes in her mood or if she feels off.

"Yes. No, I mean..." she trails, eyebrows furrowed. "Didn't you hear it?" When Luffia told them that she's been hearing voices before, none of them dared to tell any soul about it. But now that they are mates, it is right for her to tell him about the oddity they've been experiencing.

"Hear what?"

"The voice," she answers.

"What voice, yoi?" The worry on Marco's face grows sturdier as he waits for Ann to answer.

"I've been hearing voices. Well, it wasn't clear before. It was Luffia who heard it first when we arrived here. We heard it back in the Cave of Darkness when we were in the Purgatory."

"What did this voice told you?"

"That we came here. The voice was telling us to seek them." Ann is still not sure about this mystery. She pushes the thoughts at the back of her mind as pondering over them will only raise questions she may never have an answer to.

"Is it possible that you heard the voice because we're mates, yoi?" Although Marco cannot recall who the voice belongs to, Raftel is full of mysteries that even the Royalties do not have answers to.

"It is possible, but we mated." She insisted. "I thought the voices will go away, but it whispers in my head every once in a while. It says it is almost time."

"Time..." Marco's hand is on his chin, in deep thoughts. "Sacred Midnight is near, yoi. It is a night where all of us visit the Sacred Ground where the Three Magical Kingdoms' temple is. It's a tradition since their disappearance. It is also a time when Magic is the strongest." He explains.

Ann nods, understanding that the voice could be connected to the Sacred Midnight.

Later that day, Ann spread the blue wings at her back and flew to Beogia to visit her twin sister. For the past weeks, Marco has been guiding her on how to use the powers she obtained when they mated. At first, it was uncontrollable, and oddly enough, it burns.

Marco's fire does not burn the creatures physically. It burns their lifespan away, but for Ann, hers is wild. They attributed such oddity to her inexperience in dealing with a power such as this but the more she uses it, the more she thinks that it is not as simple as they thought.

She never voiced it out, but she can feel a stirring inside her, something groundbreaking that she cannot explain at all.

It's not that she doesn't trust Marco or anyone here, but she feels like she must tell her sisters first to know if they are still experiencing the same thing as she does.

When she arrived at the Palace, the guards immediately let her in. She makes her way to the garden where Sab is usually sitting while reading books about the history of Raftel.

It's a relieving sight to see Luffia with her, just the two of them. Kidd probably excused himself to avoid being annoyed by the youngest of the three human princesses. Such entertaining sight when the stoic and brash High Prince of Beogia is flustered because of Luffia's nonstop annoyance.

"Ann, you're here. It's a good thing you came." Sab's voice is stern as if she has news she is eager to share.

"Yes." she takes the empty seat while answering, eyes are on her sisters. "Something happened?" They knew each other for a long time to sense an atmosphere surrounding the other.

"Yes." Sab answers. "I mean. It's just... Odd." The last word had been forced out of her mouth, saying it for the lack of a better term.

"What's odd?"

"The voices," Luffia answers Ann this time. "I heard them. They're in the ocean. Different than the ones we heard in Purgatory. It's super weird because they just disappeared!"

The twins exchanged glances.

"I did not hear the voices you were referring to, Luffia, but I heard the voice of the man when we were in Purgatory," Sab says. "And the dreams. They're getting more frequent."

"What did you dream this time?" Ann inquires.

"A creature. A fox. It's just staring at me."

"I had a dream too, last night. But it's a... a firebird." Ann has no better explanation than what she said.

"Isn't it a phoenix?" Luffia asks.

"Lu, Phoenixes' colors are blue. This one is blood red." Ann argues, recalling her dream from last night.

At first, none of them paid attention to it but when it became frequent, they told each other about the strange dreams and the voice that whispers in their ears.

"I've been looking for ancient books and asked Robin for help as well to translate most of them for me." Sab took it as her task to read the history of Raftel, hoping she will get answers. "It's strange because there's none that entails about these strange dreams."

"Nothing at all?"

"None. Even when I checked the history of the three Magical Kingdoms, there's none. Although..." Sab carefully looks at Ann. "Your dream can be related to Verid's."

"Their insignia," Ann remembers it.

"Yes. Wings of Fire is the symbol of Verid."

"But why would she dream about it?" Luffia cannot fathom the reason why.

"Maybe Verid is somehow connected to Ipraecia?" Ann offers a possible reason but even with this, she cannot find it in herself convinced that it is. "Either way, maybe we will know when the time comes whatever the voice meant."

Spending more time pondering on what it meant will do them nothing. They won't have answers.

"We can ask the Peacekeeper. I mean, I told Kidd about it one time. He said if I want, we can ask Whitebeard to give us insights."

The three of them exchanged glances, silence followed after Sab's statement.

"Maybe we should just wait for the Sacred Midnight. I don't know, but I feel like we should." Ann lets her instincts guide her. It's been screaming at her since the first time they arrived here. She made the mistake of not following it, but this time, she will not be doing the mistake twice.

All of them agreed. For now, they will have to wait until Sacred Midnight to unravel the mystery of the voice and their dreams.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Hooves of the horses are stomping on the ground, accompanied by shouts of the soldiers that made the ground shake. It echoes in the training ground, startling the birds from the nearby forest.

"Sacred Midnight is almost upon us." The familiar voice rings in Akainu's ears.

"I know." He answers. "We will attack when they are at their weakest. 3 Days after the Sacred Midnight."

"3 Days? I thought we will attack during the Sacred Midnight?" Teach cannot fathom why the plans changed again. Akainu told him before that they will attack at Sacred Midnight. What prompts this change?

"Two of the High Princes have mated. Had they not been, we would have continued with the plans to attack Raftel during Sacred Midnight, but we cannot. That is the night when the powers of the beast are at their strongest. They have mates now." He repeats his last words with a growl and a menacing stare directed at Teach. It speaks volumes how much he is irritated at this situation.

It spells trouble for them.

Akainu's regret is immeasurable. The gold slipped past his palms. Had he realized what Roger's words meant that time, he would have the High Princes grasped by their necks.

It's regrettable. He can think of many ways how he can use the princesses against Raftel. What's a kingdom without their High Prince? Loyalty runs deep in their bones that no matter what happens, they will follow their High Prince to the ends of the entire realm.

No matter how many times he contemplates the golden opportunity that slipped past him, he cannot change the outcome.

What he can change now are their strategies, their plans. The unexpected mating of the High Princes to the two Princesses of Cresta may have altered the plans Akainu had, but never his determination to destroy Raftel down to its roots.

No one will walk out of that damnable place alive. That place served memories, tragic ones that he cannot forget. It barred him from achieving his dreams, of a united world under one true ruler - him.

"The red vortex will be ready by then." Akainu said, calming his rage.

"Ah, I see. Zehahaha." Teach answers, understanding what Akainu meant. "Then, I will leave you for now." He takes a step toward the door, leaving Akainu in his room.

Once outside, his sinister smile didn't fade, it stays on his face, his eyes turned darker than ever with a glint of schemes carefully hidden underneath. As to what schemes it could be, no one knows.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

All the creatures in Raftel are bustling with chores to do. Tonight is the Sacred Midnight. Even though this tradition honors the Three Magical Creatures that left Raftel, most of the beasts here do not want to participate as it reminds them of the disappearance of the Kingdoms, their allies.

With the return of an old enemy along with the old wounds they kept hidden, it brought back the nasty memories, the deaths, the bloodshed.

Luffia's been fidgeting nonstop. If it's because of nervousness or excitement, no one can tell. Zoro immediately went into seclusion after the pestering he received from the said princess. He came out of seclusion hours before the Sacred Midnight which means he has no choice but to face Luffia again. He expected to be greeted by her rambunctious attitude, but she didn't. She's silent, in deep thoughts that are rare to see from the lively human princess.

Everyone is now gathered in the Sacred Temple. It has the 6 altar stones from each of the 6 Kingdoms in Raftel.

Ipraecia on the far left followed by Beogia. Next to Beogia is Vaelon. On the other side is Verid on the far right, then Huidel, and lastly, Daerene.

The High Princes are in the center of the altar stones formed in a half-circle. Zoro is standing alone because no one is allowed in the encirclement aside from the mates of the Royalties.

Luffia's behind them, standing beside the Peacekeeper while her ears are buzzing. The voice is here again.

' _It is time, Your Highness._ ' Luffia blinks a few times while looking at the ground. ' _All of you are here_ ' the voice is clearer now as if he's standing right beside the youngest princess. She looks up only to see her sisters looking at her, no wonder they heard the same thing.

"You okay, yoi?" Marco whispers to Ann.

"Yes. I am."

"Alright." He lets her be in favor of nodding to the other High Princes. As a custom, when midnight strikes when the moon is high and it's in brightest glory, the three of them will slice their palms open and drip their blood to their respective Kingdom's altar stone.

The sound of the bell signals the beginning of the ceremony. As soon as it rings in the sisters' ears, the voice grew louder, whispering to their heads.

As soon as the blood of the High Princes touched the stone, it is magically absorbed before it lits up brightly, mirroring the full moon above. All of their wings are now visible with flickers of power coming from their body.

It's a blessing from their ancestors that surge in their blood.

While the three High Princes are dripping their blood on the altar stones, the Human Princesses' eyes changed.

It's as if they are in a trance-like state, guided by instincts and the voice that never stopped.

' _Go... We've been waiting for you, our Dear Rulers.'_ Memories flashed in their minds, not theirs, but someone else's.

A fragment of memory when they were born, when they were brought to a place they do not know where then it shifts to memories of their childhoods, the strange things that happened before that they cannot remember.

Whitebeard can feel that something is off. He shifts his eyes to look at the woman next to her, Luffia.

"Luffia?" He calls out, but there's no answer. His voice alarmed the Warrior Commanders standing beside Luffia who is now walking towards the half-circle, still in a trance-like state. "Luffia!" It fell to deaf ears because she's already in front of the altar stone of Daerene.

As if it's not enough, the twins are also in front of the other altar stones, startling everyone.

"Sab?" No answer from Sab.

Just as they are about to approach the three of them, the princesses dripped their blood on the altar stones and, it happened. The altar stones lit up, shocking everyone.

The buzzing sound reverberates in everyone's ears while the light coming from the stones are blinding them. It lasted for a minute before the light dies down, and what's left is the figure of a woman hovering in the middle of the half-circle, a spirit.

Everyone gasped when their eyes landed on the woman in midair, floating like the spirit of the dead.

Not all of them can recognize this woman, but the Royalties do.

"Rauscher..." Marco is the first one to call her out. As the eldest of the three High Princes, he spent quite a lot of time with the Rareborn Princess, establishing a friendship that lasted for centuries.

"Hello, Marco." She greets, smiling at him. Her eyes speak volumes that anyone cannot comprehend.

It is as this time that the princesses woke up from their previous state. Their eyes landed on their palms soaked by droplets of blood. They felt the warmth behind them, and as their instincts shouted, they turned around only to meet a very beautiful sight they never expected. Their mouths are gaping, no words left, voices are gone. They just stared at the beauty of the familiar yet foreign woman floating midair.

"Rauscher... You're..." Zoro cannot finish his sentence. The words are at the tip of his tongue but he does not have the heart to say them out loud.

"I know all of you must have a lot of questions." Her voice is warm, friendly. Her eyes survey the creatures surrounding them, staring at her. The smile on her face turns sadder. She longs to see Raftel once again in its full glory, back to the days when all the kingdoms are here and they are coexisting with humans.

How sad for her to be in Raftel after centuries only to see it in this form - a spirit.

"Your Highness. You're back." It is Izou's voice, slightly bowing at the Rareborn Princess.

"Only for now." She answers. "The war is upon Raftel. No, not just Raftel, but it's the war of the entire world. I know you have questions. Your hatred to me is unfathomable and I assure all of you none of your feelings are forgotten. I carry your hatred on my shoulders even in this state." She addresses the creatures of Raftel before her eyes landed on the three High Princes.

"This is not the time to let your hatred cloud your hearts." Her voice is solemn, so peaceful that even the farthest creatures from the encirclement can feel it. They shiver from the warmth and power she radiates. Even in a spirit form, the Rareborn Princess's power is nothing like they've ever felt before. _"Your questions will have answers."_ The High Princes held their gazes against hers.

Her head slowly turns to the side where the human princesses are.

"So as yours."

The sisters' eyes are moist, tears falling from their eyes while staring at the figure in front of them. She's different from what they remembered. Her ears are pointy, her skin is pale, and at her back are humungous wings that flicker with fire.

Everyone is wondering why the sisters are crying but the next words that they heard answered their question.

"The three of you finally came here. It must be hard for you. We are sorry for letting the three of you experience such hardships. Forgive me, my dear daughters." Rauscher's tear fell, happy to see her daughters again after learning what they went through. No mother will ever wish harm for their children, certainly not her.

"Mom... Are you... Are you d-dead?" Luffia chokes on her sobs, words almost unintelligible, forced out of her mouth as she asks the question she never thought she will ask from her mother. To her eyes, none matters, not the expressions written on everyone's faces, not the questions they have. What matters is that their mother is in front of them.

Rauscher only smiles. She does not have the heart to answer the question from her youngest. The twins are shaking their heads. They know why their mother refused to answer Luffia.

And it hurts.

It's like a knife cutting through their hearts while looking at the form their mother is in. Her smile is genuine, full of love and compassion for her children.

She stands in front of the princesses, not as Rauscher Veronica D. Huidel but as Rouge, their mother.

"It is time for you to know the truth." She finally manages to gather the courage to utter these words. "Everything."

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I cried at the last scenes. Ugh. :(
> 
> Sorry for the delay of the chapter. But hope you all enjoyed it. Happy New Year!


	38. Sacred Midnight Part 2

Everything. But where will she start? Rouge is aware that everyone's eyes are on them, but none of it matters. Seeing her daughters made her want to extend her arms, to embrace them, to comfort them. It's what mothers do.

Their eyes speak volumes of the mixed emotions they feel right now, leaving Rouge with hesitation on where to start. Even if she wants to start from when everything began, she doesn't have much time left.

"Forgive me for not telling you about this." Rouge starts, hesitant. She can imagine that their minds are in jumbles, in a state of encircled confusion, after all, none of them expected that their mother turned out to be the Rareborn Princess in their bedtime stories. "I cannot explain everything to you, but someone will. Your Uncle Rayleigh will explain it."

"Uncle Rayleigh?" Sab asks, confused. It's been a long time since they saw Cresta's Dark King, Roger's right-hand man. As it turns out, everything is not as simple as it is.

"Yes. He will be here the moment you open the Valley of Xavaria." Ann is about to ask more questions when, suddenly, another light appears next to Rouge, startling all of them.

"HA! Didn't think it will work with me. HAHAHA!" His familiar laughter echoes in the Sacred Temple. "Ah. My babies!" The man who appeared out of nowhere rushes to the princesses' side with open arms to embrace them but, he stops midway, realizing that he cannot touch them for his body is nothing but just a spirit.

Ann is shocked to see their father in a similar form as their mother, a spirit. She doesn't know if she should be happy because being in this form confirms what they initially thought, that their parents are gone.

Roger looks almost the same, except for the slightly pointy ears and the flickers coming from his body that matches Rouge's.

"You've mated with them, huh?" He says to the twins, his voice is low, almost growling. Then he turns his head towards where the High Princes are standing, glaring at the three of them. "Had I been alive, I would have skinned the two of you for mating with my daughters. Who allowed you to - "

"Roger." Rouge interrupts, not amused at her husband.

The three High Princes are not easily intimidated by anyone, especially a human, but for some reason, looking at Roger's figure made them feel as if they are facing an insurmountable mountain. He radiates an aura of power, intimidation, and mystery.

His eyes spark, turning darker each second they stare into it. Is that even possible?

"Rauscher..." It is Whitebeard's voice. "What did you do to your daughters?" He asks without hesitation. No matter how much he thinks about it, even with a human father, the children will somehow inherit power from a Raftelians mother, especially with a Rareborn Princess as their mother. Yet, the three princesses are all humans with no traces of powers within.

"I sealed their powers." She answers Whitebeard. It is shocking to hear these words as Whitebeard knows the extent of magical power she must have spent to seal not one but three people's powers all these years. "We meant to bring them here during the Sacred Midnight in preparation for the war, but we never had the chance to do so. Akainu's attacks came so suddenly that we didn't have time."

"Why did you do it? You could have - " Marco's voice trails off, realizing that Rauscher is not stupid. If she thinks sealing her daughters' powers is the best thing to do, the other options she had must have been too risky. Again, this raises several questions on everyone's minds.

"If I didn't seal it, Akainu would have done everything in his power to kill them. Even if I can repel his forces, the tragedy of such war will not be repairable. With Teach by his side, they can cause catastrophe not only in Raftel but in Human Realm as well. He's obsessed with Al Draig and the ancient powers of Daerene." Looking at her daughters, she's reminded of the powers they sealed 20 years ago.

If Akainu knew that her daughters possessed the powers he could never have, he will no doubt order a full-force attack against Cresta just to kill all of them or use them. And with the Magical Creatures still in Xavaria, recovering from the spell that Teach released, everything could have been worse than they already are.

Rouge looks at herself. Her spirit form is slowly disappearing. She doesn't have time. Her powers are limited. When she and Roger faded, she brought their souls to the Sacred Temple so they can appear when their daughters reclaim their powers.

"Mom..." Sab is looking at the lower part of Rouge's body, same with their father. They're slowly fading.

"It's okay, darling. It's okay." It is not. No children want to see their parents fade like this. "It is time to release everything. It will difficult, but you three can make it, I know you can. Our people have been waiting for the three of you."

"Mom - "

"Listen, you three." Roger interrupts, coughing slightly. "We will watch you from where we are. Also, Ann and Sab, please, don't let Luffia use her powers casually."

"Are you saying goodbye now?" Ann asks but she only received silence as an answer.

"Remember, Al Draig is a dangerous power. Use it carefully. It might be hard to control at first. With guidance, we know you can. Also, such a shame that we won't be seeing you three as you become High Queens. I am sure it will be a beautiful celebration." Rouge's tears are falling from her eyes, almost choking on the words. Every minute that passes by, their body are slowly fading into nothingness. She's thankful that they can see their daughters even if it's the last time.

She badly wishes that she can stay.

As her shoulder shakes, she vaguely feels Roger's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. She looks up to her mate and is greeted by a bright smile from him. His eyes are silently telling her to be strong especially in front of their children.

Collecting herself, she smiles at them before directing her eyes to Zoro.

"When their powers are released, so as your memories."

"What?!" Zoro's shocked but didn't have time to ask further questions because Rouge raised her hands and released another wave of magical light.

"You might want to step back." Her voice echoes amidst the light surrounding the Sacred Temple. "This may be goodbye, our children, but we are watching over you. Remember, everything we did, we did it to protect the three of you, but fate is cruel. We wish that you three won't face any dangers, but the danger is always out there. We pray to the gods and goddesses to guide you three."

"Please don't go. Dad! Mom!"

"Such a crybaby, Luffia. My little Devil. Listen, when that shitty dragon gets his memories, smack him on the head for me, okay? I'd smack him for marking you before. And same to the other two! Damnit!" Even if Roger's voice is cheerful, it doesn't stop the sadness they all felt.

Slowly, the three princesses feel their hearts pound as they see the flashes of memories that Rouge sealed before. The memories of when the seal was weakened, and they released little bits of their power.

They feel the heat slowly creeping into their body. It's strange to feel such heat in their veins, and their senses have been enhanced, reaching a point that they are getting dizzy from the overwhelming feeling surging in their soul.

As they look up, all they see is the blinding light from their parents, their smiles, the tears falling from their eyes as they say: "We love you. We always will."

Luffia reaches for them but is met by the hands reaching back only for it to fade away. She only feels the slight warmth from the fingertips of her father, then it's gone.

They didn't have time to dwell about their parents fading. The power emerging from themselves are occupying them.

The heat, the tingling sensation, the enhanced senses - everything is just all over the place, all over their mind, their soul.

Ann is feeling the heat from her abdomen, spreading to her entire body. Looking at her arms, she's surprised to see flickers of orange fire. Her wings that used to match Marco's is now changing, orange hues dominated with flickers of blues from Marco's powers. It does not take long before she hears the cries of a bird coming from above.

Slowly looking up, a firebird is hovering over Ann, wings flapping steadily. It's cries echo in Raftel accompanied by the bustling of wind coming from its wings.

The creature meets Ann's eyes and for some reason, Ann sees a reflection of herself, as if the firebird is her, her soul. With a flap of its wings, the creature descends rapidly, until its beak pierces Ann's stomach, slowly disappearing inside her. The impact sent her on her knees, kneeling on the cold stone of the encirclement.

"Ann!" Marco's alarmed, but Whitebeard is quick to prevent him from going near his mate.

Ann can hear the voice of her mate but cannot answer, too absorbed in the new sensation from this power. Slowly, she opens her eyes and the first thing she notices is Marco's worried face.

Getting on her feet, she spreads the wings at her back, making her look so immaculate. She's not the only one facing changes. Sab is also changing.

The blonde's changes are not as immense as Ann's. Her ears are now pointed, her skin turns paler but seems to shine with specks of golden dust. Her wings are the same as when she mated with Kidd, but the color changed a little. It's now embued with white, blue, and gold.

And the staff - the symbol of Huidel passed down from one High Queen to another - is in her hands.

Then, Luffia. There's a little change from her physical appearance. Her ears are now slightly pointed, but she still looks human. But when she opens her eyes, everyone can suddenly feel the aura emanating from her, the ground is shaking. When she meets the eyes of one of the creatures nearby, staring directly at it made their knees buckle, their soul is shaking.

Some of them are now on their knees, still shaking from just looking at her eyes. They are thankful when she looks away to meet Zoro's green eyes, and that's when it happened, the lost memories slowly coming back to him. The day when he felt her presence, the day when he marked her in Cresta's Palace, and the day he saw Rauscher.

Everything came back. The connection he felt towards her now makes sense. Everything does. Yet, he does not have enough time to wallow in emotions of finally getting the lost memories for another phenomenon that is happening.

At the back of the sisters, a portal is opening, revealing a place they filled with countless Magical Creatures. Dwarves, elves, faeries, and so much more.

"We've been waiting for you, Your Highnesses." They kneel, bowing to the three princesses.

All these years, decades, centuries, these creatures are locked in the Valey of Xavaria. Now, they stand in front of the Beasts, wearing their battle armors, as if they are declaring their preparedness to go to war.

Have they been expecting this all this time?

The princesses cast a look at the creatures who just came out portal, still in disbelief. Everything happened so fast that they do not have time to process it.

One moment they are wrapping their heads at their parents' sudden appearance, followed by the emergence of their power, then their parents

disappeared again, this time for good, and this - the creatures from the three Magical Kingdoms.

Just where must they start at this?

The confusion and discomfort from the sisters reflect through the sudden rise of magical power they have brought many creatures on their knees. The power of Al Draig in them is too strong. For the past 20 years, their magical powers are dormant, now that it has been released, it's beyond control.

Ann's fire is getting bigger, flaring so aggressively. Sab's been subconsciously sending waves of magical power all over the place to a point that it's breaking the Sacred Temple, cracks appearing on the stone floor where she's standing. And Luffia, there's nothing but an aura surrounding her, yet everyone can feel the vibrations in the air. And for some reason, they can feel the waves from the ocean getting harsher any second.

Everyone steps back, fearing the unstable powers. Just when Whitebeard is about to ask the High Princes to interfere - to attempt to control the princesses' powers - a cloaked figure stepped in front of the princesses.

"Breath in. Do not let your emotions go out of control now lest you will subconsciously put everyone on their knees." His voice sounds so familiar to the princesses and when he removed the cloak covering his head, they are met by the familiar friendly smile of Silvers Rayleigh.

"Uncle Rayleigh." It seems Rayleigh's appearance worsens the waves of the princesses' emotions, reminded by the words their mother said earlier.

"I have no choice but to do this. Forgive me, you three, but this is a must." He concentrates for a while, closing his eyes, and when he opens them, he directs the _attack_ towards the three princesses.

The sudden power directed at them makes the three princesses tremble, they fall on their knees, gasping for breath.

"You - " Kidd is quick to attack the man, sharp claws are out to kill the man, but to his surprise, the old man raises his sword to stop the claws.

"I know you want to protect her, but I did it to control their powers. Unless you want all of the creatures here to fall unconscious because of an unintentional release of their powers?"

The High Princes are quiet while suspiciously looking at the old man who appeared out of nowhere. He doesn't look like an enemy, but their instincts to protect their mates are innate to them.

"It would be best to let them rest first. We can all talk at a later time when they're able to." Rayleigh suggests, eyes darting to the three princesses on the ground, gasping for breath.

"It seems we have to cut the Sacred Midnight short." Whitebeard begins speaking while looking at everyone else. It's nostalgic to see the creatures who have been missing for years. He's thinking of the repercussions of their sudden appearance now as well as the princesses' identities as Halfborns, children of the Rareborn Princess.

Looking at the beasts, the mixed emotions in their eyes are evident. Questions resurfacing, old grudges that are buried as time passes by. Not one of them can forget when the Magical Creatures disappeared in the middle of the war, leaving the Beasts to fend for themselves and defend Raftel.

Deaths are countless. Loved ones died that paves the way to more hatred budding in the beasts' hearts.

When Whitebeard meets the High Prince's eyes, it seems they have the same thoughts.

"We will halt the Sacred Midnight this instance. Until the princesses are well enough, we ask everyone to return to their residences. All Warrior Commanders must meet us in Central Palace." Marco's voice is firm. He exchanges look from Zoro and Kidd who nodded, agreeing to his decision. At best, Marco is the most rational when it comes to leading conversations like these. "That includes you and the Warrior Commanders from Huidel, Verid, and Daerene."

Rayleigh nods, expecting that this will happen, and he's prepared to face the questions they will throw at him, including the princesses.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Marco's keeping an eye on Ann who's still struggling to keep her fire from burning the Central Palace down.

When the Beasts returned to their residences, Marco approached Ann, picked her up to bring her to the Central Palace. There's a room for Marco in the palace which has a huge bathroom that he can soak her in to keep her fire from going haywire.

Even the water is burning as soon as she gets inside the stone bathtub. Marco is thankful that her fire does not affect him at all. Maybe because he's a Phoenix or maybe because they are mates that their powers do not harm each other.

"Ann, yoi." He calls out, hand squeezing her shoulders. As her mate, he can feel how chaotic her state is now. She just found out that her mother is the Rareborn Princess, the same Princess in the bedtime stories she was told in her childhood days, the Princess who sealed her own powers.

Then they faded, just like that.

There's also the fact that they just unveiled the Valley of Xavaria along with the Magical Creatures that hid away during the Great War Centuries ago.

It's everything all at once.

"I'm here, yoi." His voice is as gentle as he holds her in his arms. He presses soft kisses on her shoulder blades.

His embrace brought comfort in Ann's raging heart. Her wings are not blazing, it mellows down.

With their fires touching, Marco feels the vibrations of her powers seeping into him. Even when it was released, he's the first one to feel the changes in her. It's a power sealed for two decades, her accumulated power.

For centuries, many asked for Rauscher's hand, to mate with her. What it will be like if she has children? No one knows until tonight.

For the first time in history, they witnessed three people wielding the power of Al Draig at the same time.

Then, there's the mysterious human named Rayleigh. How can someone like him wield it too?

"I have to talk to Uncle Rayleigh. I have to - "

"I know. Just, take a breath for now, okay? Just take a breath, yoi. Your sisters are still recovering as well. It would be best if you clear your mind before talking to your Uncle Rayleigh. You don't want everyone in the council room to be burned to crisp, do you?"

A chuckle left Ann's throat after hearing Marco's lighthearted joke.

"Has anyone been hurt?" She does not have any recollection of if her powers are gone out of control at some point. She remembered that it was overwhelming, but she's consumed by the sudden release that she did not pay attention to her surroundings at all.

"No one, yoi." The Beasts are quick to step back before they touch her fire. Centuries may have gone by but not one of them can forget how cruel the fire of Verid can be.

The Fire Faeries are as beautiful as tales told, but their beauty comes with danger. Their fire can burn you to ash, to nothingness. Ann's transformation to a Fire Faery may have looked monstrous to everyone, but to Marco, it's not. It's gorgeous.

"Rest for now, okay?" Ann nods, curling into Marco's embrace for warmth and comfort.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The ground is shaking, the trees nearby are warped from the invisible force originating from Sab.

"Sab, take a deep breath." Kidd's been assisting her ever since they left the Sacred Temple. He chose not to bring her inside. Now, they're in a forest near the gardens.

Elves are known for their magic and ability to destroy an object as simple as raising their hands. They're known for their spells, enchantments and now that Sab gained her original powers, it's all over the place. She cannot control it at all.

The trees nearby are responding to her, its roots are growing rapidly as if they are alive.

"Sab, calm down."

"I am trying." She retorts back, glaring at him. He's been telling her to calm down for an hour now. It must have struck a nerve in her.

"Not enough." He smirks, teasing her.

"Shut up."

Even though he loves teasing her, he's doing it to make her distracted. The more she thinks about what just happened, the worse things are getting.

Looking at her now, it's surreal how her appearance changed. Pointy ears, pale skin, her eyes are glowing more than it ever did before. Her blond hair is glowing because of the specks of dust surrounding it.

If anything, she's the embodiment of a Royal Elf - beautiful, enchanting, magical.

The only difference she has from the previous Royal Elves is the fact that she mated with a beast.

Her wings are that of a Berserker sprinkled with golden dust that made it stand out. It's a mixture of red, black and white.

Her hands - all elves have clean, soft hands, yet hers are anything but. She has similar claws as Kidd's.

Despite the mismatched appearance, her beauty never changed, far from it, she became more beautiful in Kidd's eyes.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me." She suddenly speaks, waking Kidd from his musings.

"What look?"

"The kind of look as if you want to - " she stops there, blushing because of the idea. Kidd almost laughs because he can hear her heart thumping rapidly accompanied by the redness on her cheeks.

"Unfortunately we have no time for that right now. We have matters to attend to. You might want to keep that powers in check. Just think of my dick - "

"STOP! No!"

"Alright! Alright! I will stop the teasing, just calm down. You're ruining the whole forest." Her sudden outburst made things worse, the trees are growing rapidly, shocking the nearby animals.

Kidd approaches her, kissing her gently as he continues to whisper for her to calm down so they can finally face the creatures waiting for them in the council room. After all, Kidd is not done grilling the hell out of Rayleigh for using his power to weaken Sab.

Even if he's not an enemy, Kidd won't let it slide easily. No one harms Sab.

No one.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia's head is spinning, there's a dull ache spread in it when she opens her eyes. She looks around, finding the room a little unfamiliar. That's the least of her concerns though. Memories from the Sacred Midnight came back, crashes like harsh waves of the ocean, flooding her mind with questions, and at the same time, clenching onto her heart.

It hurts to remember.

"Don't get up just yet." The baritone voice startles her. Looking to the side, she sees Zoro comfortably sitting on the couch. The High Prince gets up, walking to her side to help her sit up.

"My sisters?"

"They are in different rooms with their mates."

"I see." Luffia is silent for a while, reminiscing before she faintly smiles. "My parents are gone, huh?"

"They should be in a better place now." Zoro consoles her. It's the least he can do for someone who just witnessed her parents fade away, gone.

Alone in the room, Zoro can feel the tingling sensation clearly than he'd ever done before. His back burns in this proximity. He's still in disbelief after his memories came back.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I am. It's just... chaotic, I mean, my mind is in chaos." Luffia answered.

"Me too," Zoro whispered. He does not know if it is right to ask this question, but if he's not going to ask about it now, then when? "Since when did you know about the mark?"

It's a selfish question given their current situation but he's been dying to know about this. For the past weeks, Luffia's been insistent that they mate. Was it because she knew about the mark?

"For quite a while since you brought us back here."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"About the mark on my back? You never asked about it."

Sometimes, Zoro just wants to strangle Luffia. She could have told him about the mark, yet she didn't, opting to keep asking Zoro to mate without giving him justifiable reasons why they must.

"It appears at random times. I don't know why. It is probably because Mom sealed it." To seal a mark given by a High Prince, one can imagine just how large the magic power Rouge used to do it successfully, and for years, even. "I told you several times that we should mate. You never listened!"

Her voice sounds so hurt, she pouts like the child that she is. Her eyes look unamused while staring at Zoro. Even if the man wants to defend himself from the blame, he cannot find it in himself to do so. Instead, he just snorts at the ridiculousness of their situation.

For 22 years, he believed that he will never get his memory back. The pain, confusion, disbelief are immeasurable. At first, he imagines what his reaction will be should he find the person who stole it. He imagines he will be angry, to curse at this person, yet he cannot. Not when there are bigger matters they need to address.

_Knock! Knock!_

Their eyes immediately look at the door as it opens, revealing Thatch.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but your sisters are awake now and are in the council room."

"We will be there," Zoro answered.

It is time.

Their questions will finally have answers.


	39. The Truth

The Central Palace is now filled with Warrior Commanders from various Beast Kingdoms as well as a few from the three Magical Kingdoms that recently emerged when the Valley of Xavaria was opened.

The Peacekeeper is sitting on his chair, calm as always. His presence is reassuring the doubtful Warrior Commanders while they wait for the High Princes to arrive along with the Princesses.

No, they're no longer just mere Human Princesses mated to High Princes, they are now High Princesses in their own right - by birthright.

The shock from what they witnessed during the Sacred Midnight did not die down, although they are slowly processing the idea of the Rareborn Princess being gone and left her children to fight the war that was predicted by the seers centuries ago.

"The princesses are arriving." One of the Warrior Commanders announced and all eyes are on the princesses. Ann's fire is still all over the place, hence Marco turned himself as a barrier to prevent the fire from touching anyone nearby.

High Prince Kidd is holding Sab's hand using his left hand while his right arm is wrapped around her shoulder as if to calm her from. Surely, the trees nearby are reacting to any fluctuations of her emotions, just proving how much magical power she has stored in her.

Surprisingly, Luffia is calm, with no fluctuations of magic around her.

Or at least they thought there's none. Little did they know that the waves of the ocean are unstable, constantly rising every minute, whirlpools are appearing all over the place and the monsters lurking deep down the ocean are emerging, startling Fishmen nearby.

Rayleigh stands up to meet the Princesses. The High Princes are still wary of him because of what he did. His aura is surrounded by deep mystery. His smiles make it seem like he's friendly, but there's more to the sparks written in his eyes, or at least that's how the High Princes view him as.

"Uncle..." Sab was the first one to call out.

"Why don't you all sit down so I can explain what is happening?"

They did, but they sat as far away as they can from the Warrior Commanders in case their powers will go out of control once again.

Rayleigh's eyes surveyed the princesses. He smiles with sadness in his eyes upon remembering that his friends are no longer here.

"It's hard that the King and Queen gave me the final orders to do this." He starts, eyes look like they are reminiscing. "It's harder than I thought it is. As you know, your mother is not a human. She's the Rareborn Princess from the stories that you thought was a myth, a woman whose ancestry is way deeper than any Royalty ever. A mixture of the three Magical Kingdoms. You remember the story about Elissar and Othorion, do you not?"

"Yes. We do. She always tells us about it." Ann answered.

"The prophecy is that Al Draig was broken when Ellisar and Othorion were born and in Ellisar's bloodline is where Al Draig will be passed down onto, or at least one of his descendants will carry it. He has two bloodlines. One was Xavaria who escaped in the Valley with her human mate while the other remained in Raftel. Your mother was descended from the latter."

All of them are carefully listening to what Rayleigh is saying. Most of the Warrior Commanders already know the story of how the Rareborn Princess was descended from Ellisar's bloodline that stayed in Raftel. Yet, they fail to understand why Rayleigh will emphasize this.

"Everyone thought that Xavaria and her mate died in the valley. But it's wrong. She's the only one who died there, but her son and her mate escaped into the human realm."

Everyone gasped.

"And in that bloodline is where your father is descended. Your father is also a carrier of Al Draig. For centuries, Xavaria's bloodline stayed low, away from Raftel, away from the enemies that harbor evil intentions in that power. They may have been away from Raftel, but they continue to pass down the knowledge from one generation to another. It may have been a curse or a misfortune, but in that bloodline, there had only been two occasions where that bloodline had more than one child. Your grandfather knew that the prophecy is near which is why they built Cresta right next to Raftel after the Kingdom of Crussia was destroyed."

There was a silence that followed Rayleigh's words. He does not speak more, opting to let the information sink in their heads. After all, it is not every day that one person will find out that their parents are not what they think they are.

"So, both our parents have Al Draig?" Sab asks.

"Yes. For the first time in history, two people mated and both possess powers beyond imaginable. When your mother found out that she's pregnant, she and your father decided to give birth in the Valley of Xavaria. When you two were born, what happened was phenomenal, at least that is what Alamir told me." Rayleigh said.

"Didn't Alamir die centuries ago?" Kidd can't help but ask.

"He died, physically, but his spirit remains bound to Raftel. Because he's waiting. He's waiting for the right time." As he answered, Rayleigh's eyes darted to the three princesses. "He was one of the witnesses when the twins were born. First, it was Ann. You were born with the power of Verid and to everyone's surprise, the Firebird's spirit emerged from the stone of Verid."

The Warrior Commanders gasped upon hearing it. Ann looked around, wondering why it was shocking to them.

"Is there anything special with that?" She asks Marco.

"Well, Firebird is a legend, a myth in the history of Verid. Veridians are Fire Faeries, often depicted as angels of fire, but since it was founded, the Firebird is their guardian, or more like their source of fire, yoi. It's a spirit of fire from the depths of hell. Its fire serves as the source of punishment to those who are sent for Eternal punishment."

She doesn't fully understand what could that mean, but judging on the stares coming from the Warrior Commanders around, it is a power feared by many.

"The first High King of Verid used to possess that spirit." Whitebeard added. "When he faded, the spirit is said to have hidden into the depths of hell, still producing a source of fire for Verid, but for it to emerge..." He trails off, his voice is grim as if looking at the idea as a premonition of something worse.

"It seems that when the twins were born, not only Verid's spirit rose, so as the legendary nine-tailed fox." Rayleigh looked at Sab. "You were blessed with the power of Huidel."

"It baffles me that we are twins yet, we carry powers from different Kingdoms. That should not be the case, is it?"

"It is true..." A familiar voice resonated in their ears. A light emerged right next to Luffia, taking everyone's attention.

"Ah! That voice!" Luffia screamed.

"It is I, Alamir, your mere servant, Your Highness." Alamir bowed to the Princesses. "I am the voice that you heard when you stepped in Raftel. It's been years since the last time I saw you three. I was there when Her Majesty gave birth."

"If you were there, tell us why our mother did this. Why seal our powers? Why hide everything? She could have - " Ann stops herself when she felt her powers going out of control again. She internally curses at the fire emerging from her core. It doesn't burn her, but she knows it's hot enough to burn anyone to splinters.

"She sealed it knowing it will bring harm to her children should Akainu and Teach know that you exist. And for twins to have been born, wielding Al Draig and the phenomenon that we witnessed when you two were born, she must be cautious." Alamir answered. "It is unheard to have twins to be blessed by different Kingdom's powers, alas, it happened. Then, Luffia was born."

All eyes are on Luffia this time. If anything, their expectations have risen as to what may entail with the revelation.

"I remember your mother often had a hard time carrying you. The waters are in turmoil in the months that you were in her womb. When you were born, you were blessed by the magical power of Daerene, your roots. And just like your sisters, you were blessed with Al Draig."

Zoro is frowning because of the way the dead seer talks. It's as if there's more to it than he lets on.

Alamir looked at Rayleigh, asking permission to continue. He may be a seer, but the King and Queen entrusted Rayleigh to guide the High Princesses. It is a must to get his permission before proceeding. When the old man nodded, Alamir looked back at Luffia.

"You must be hearing voices, do you not?"

"Yes. When we were in Thousand Sunny Ship. At the coast as well, I keep hearing all of them. Different voices."

"Do you still hear them?"

Luffia thinks for a while before answering.

"No, it is quiet."

"It is quiet because they are waiting for you to talk to them. Many Raftelians know that Al Draig is an ancient power, but even amongst the legendary power that built Raftel centuries ago in the time of the first High Kings and High Queens, there's one power that is never passed down. The power to command."

Everyone is trying hard to remember what Alamir could be talking to, but they cannot recall anything more powerful than Al Draig.

Only the High Princes seem to have an idea of what it is, but even with the knowledge available to Royalties, it's not enough to affirm what it was.

"Are you perhaps talking about Poseidon?" Robin asks.

"It seems you have an idea of what it was, Half-Born. To answer your question, yes. I am referring to that power born to the First High Queen of Daerene. Whilst the First High King wields Al Draig, the High Queen is known as Poseidon. It is the power to command Sea Kings hiding in the ocean that even Fishmen fear. The voices you heard are their voices, Your Highness."

Luffia has to blink a few times to process the words properly.

"Sea Monsters?!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, are they not enemies?" A Fishman named Namur asks, his hands are shaking at the thought of the monsters lurking in the deep sea. Even with the prowess that Fishmen carries underwater, they still have creatures that they fear.

Amongst them are Krakens and the Sea Kings.

There's an unspoken rule amongst Fishmen. If you ever encounter a Kraken or a Sea King, swim as fast as you can. They lost count of how many times their kin came home injured because they encountered creatures that do not listen to reason and won't hesitate to attack anyone who may come close to them.

"Kraken... Kraken..." Luffia is muttering as if she's remembering a memory that is long forgotten. "Do they look like an octopus?"

Alamir is baffled at the question while Rayleigh snorts at the question. Despite the severity of the topic, only Luffia manages to lighten the mood by just asking a silly question like this.

"Yes. They resemble an octopus." Rayleigh answered.

"Oh! I might have seen one before. I named it Surume! But I can't seem to remember when."

"Your mother may have erased that memory. Regardless, that power is dangerous. It can destroy the world. Now, you understand why it is a must to seal all of your powers."

"I do not understand this. Why seal it when they could have hidden here in Raftel, or Xavaria?" Kidd asks. "Think about it. Wouldn't it have been better if they are not sealed from the very beginning?"

"If they didn't seal it and Akainu knew about the High Princesses' powers, the war would have been ignited before they are ready to face it. The Magical Creatures are still healing from the curse that Teach placed in them. It took decades before they managed to gain back their strength." Rayleigh faced Kidd. "Had the war been ignited before they have the strength to wield it, even with just the Beasts united to fight against Akainu, it would be a lost cause. Everyone will die. For all we know, they could have curses to counter the beasts."

Kidd is about to refute but the more he thinks about it, the more everything makes sense.

If Rauscher took the Princesses to Raftel when they were children, Akainu will launch an all-out war. The idea of losing Sab sends him into a fit of anger and at the same time, he's thankful for Rauscher for deciding to seal the powers of her daughters.

"Why didn't they bring them here earlier?" It was Zoro's voice. He is still pissed that Rauscher sealed his memories or more like she stole them, but given the circumstances at that time, he finally understands that she must take drastic measures to protect her children.

"They intend to do it, but Akainu attacked." Rayleigh can still remember his argument with Roger at that time. They would have won had it not been for Roger and Rouge's decision to throw the fight. With Roger's battle prowess, they can win the war, but this will risk exposing the secret that Cresta's Royal Family kept for centuries - the secret of being descendants of Xavaria. "And maybe fate has its terms. It is said that we all have to wait for them. Now, I finally understand what it meant. It meant to wait for them."

"They are what we were waiting for. They are going to lead the Magical Kingdoms back to its glory, a feat that High Queen Rauscher protected all these years." The words coming from Alamir are filled with hope and excitement. Finally, he can witness the prophecy that sealed his fate centuries ago.

For the ancient powers of the Magical Kingdom to be awakened only at the birth of the Princesses, it can only mean that fate decided this.

"Do they have to die like that just for this shitty prophecy to happen?" Ann's voice quivered. She does not care about the prophecy at all or what powers she has now. What she cares about are her parents.

"Fate is such a strange thing, Your Highness. Personally, we would have been happy to see the High King and High Queen with us till the war has been won, yet, we cannot control fate. Nothing is controllable." Ann scoffs at Alamir's words, unwilling to accept the situation.

"With your powers unsealed, the three of you must learn as quick as you can how to control them." Rayleigh stands up from his seat to approach the three of them. "Your powers are out of control. I will teach you how to use them just like I promised to your parents."

"I've been meaning to ask this, yoi." Marco spoke before any of them can answer Rayleigh. "Just who are you? You're human, yet you possess Al Draig."

His voice is stern, ver suspicious of the old man whose strength he knows is far higher than an ordinary human. For the High Princes, just looking at Rayleigh gives them a feeling that he's far stronger than most of the Warrior Commanders.

"I am a quarter." Rayleigh answered confidently. "You could say that I am descended from Ellisar's bloodline. My ancestors were from Raftel, until one time when one of them deserted and married a human. My mother's a Halfborn and mated with my human father."

"How were you acquainted with Rauscher's mate?" Kidd asked.

"Ah, Roger, you mean? Well, you can say that he found me drifting on a boat when he was lost one time. He instantly knew I possessed it. You can say that he awakened the sleeping Al Draig in me, so to say."

None of them understands what he meant but for the Rareborn Princess and his mate to trust their children with him, he must be someone trustworthy.

"I know you have your doubts, but I must take the three of them to the Valley of Xavaria. As they are, their powers will harm than do good. They must learn how to control them." Rayleigh sounds as if he does not want to take no for an answer, not even from the Royalties.

"We will accompany them, yoi." Marco stands up, contesting the look that Rayleigh is giving them. There is no way he will leave Ann at the hands of anyone else, even if they are an ally. She needs him more than ever.

The two High Princes thought the same, nodding to Marco's words.

"Fine."

"In the absence of the High Princes, all Warrior Commanders must be on alert. With the emergence of the Magical Kingdoms from the Valley, there is no doubt that this information has reached Akainu's ears. We cannot slack at all." Whitebeard's warning is taken with seriousness.

Now that all cards have been revealed, it seems the war will take place anytime soon.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A loud crash echoed in the dark walls of the room. The table shattered to pieces along with the glasses on top of them.

The creatures sitting on the chairs surrounding the table are unbothered by the table shattering, yet their faces grew grim upon hearing the news.

"Three of them... Three!" Akainu shouted and the tone of his voice sounds like a growl from an angry beast.

To say he is angry is an understatement.

"To think that Roger and Rauscher devised such a plan, unthinkable indeed." Even Teach who is usually laughing is now mirroring the same expression as Akainu's.

"Even in her death she still haunts me." Akainu sits back, eyes are looking at the dark sky visible in the open windows. "I should have killed them when I had the chance."

"Why not kill them when we attack in two days? Does it matter?" Big Mom continues to eat her fill with the food served earlier. She managed to save the delicacies even before Akainu shattered the table.

"They do not have anyone they can rely on to control the powers they were born with. Besides, if you ask me, the stronger they are, the more fulfilling it is to crush them to death." Kaido laughs so hard that his voice resonated with the entirety of the palace they are occupying.

"This is no laughing matter! You underestimate the power of Al Draig far too much."

"We do not." Big Mom's voice is now stern. "We knew full well how that power works having experienced it ourselves centuries ago. If you do not have the will to resist the power, you are doomed, but if your will is as strong as your power, you can withstand it."

"Our forces are enough to crush them." Avalo Pizarro chuckles, belittling Akainu's panic over the news that they heard. "Ancient powers are outdated, don't you think? They are not like the First High Kings and High Queens."

"I must agree with Akainu." The voice hiding in the dark said. "You are underestimating them. Do you not know that they have someone named Rayleigh by their side and not only is he a man worthy of respect, he also possesses Al Draig."

Akainu looks at the man hiding in the shadows, his ears, and mouth in Raftel.

"A human?!"

When he found out about Rauscher's whereabouts, he made sure to investigate who the allies of Cresta are.

And one name always comes up - Silvers Rayleigh.

At first, Akainu is hesitant because that name is nowhere to be found in the history of the Human Realm. As if his existence is like a bubble, it disappeared and reappeared right next to Gol D. Roger, the King of Cresta.

They say his intellect is valued, the brains behind Cresta's success.

Who could have thought that he is also a wielder of Al Draig?

"He is a quarter according to him, someone descended from Ellisar's bloodline. The princesses are direct descendants of Xavaria, and the three possess Ancient powers that you may want to hear."

"Ancient power of Daerene! But how?! Rauscher! She must have known a way to get these powers. If not, Roger! Damn them!"

"Not only the powers of Daerene but the powers of the powers born to the first Royalties of Huidel and Verid. Imagine the powers the three of them possess. This is why they must be eliminated at all cost."

"Striking them when they least expect it will guarantee our win. I can imagine that the three of them are still adjusting to their powers. There's no way they will have control over it in a matter of days. Zehahaha!"

"We cannot kill the three of them yet. We need them. But their mates, I am sure you all can take care of them just fine." Akainu is looking at Kaido, Big Mom, and all others that they helped escape the prison.

"I will deal with Whitebeard. It's been centuries since I've had to settle on his debt. This time, he will not be leaving the battlefield alive!" Kaido smashed the wine bottle he's been drinking, a wide smile graced his face at the prospect of fighting Whitebeard again.

"Hmp. Just don't come crying when he defeats you again!" Big Mom sneers. "As for me, well, I will have my fun killing that Phoenix."

"Fighting them one on one may not work. We have to make sure they are killed at all costs. We have enough soldiers to distract the Warrior Commanders from interfering in the fight." San Juan Wolf added.

"Oh, you do not have to worry about anyone interfering. I will make sure that no one will be able to interfere when we kill them. Zehahaha!"

Their plans look flawless, but Akainu still cannot help but worry. There is a lot of information that they do not know about the Ancient Powers. True, they can be found in the books, but as to what those powers can do, it is not clear at all.

That may be the case, he is still fairly confident that they can end Raftel down to its roots.

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Now that they gained access to the Valley, the place is not any different than Raftel, or at least that is what the High Princes see.

Although the Magic power here is denser than in Raftel.

As soon as the gathering was dismissed, Rayleigh made haste in bringing the Princesses to the Valley. They left immediately, leaving Whitebeard to calm the hidden queries that the beasts may have.

Even with everything explained, the hearts of the Beasts are still doubtful. But for now, they must cast aside the doubts and must join hands to end this prophecy once and for all.

"The three stones." Rayleigh's voice took their attention. The valley is now devoid of creatures for they left already, opting to stay in Raftel after centuries of healing in the Valley.

"The stones lit up when the three of you were born." Alamir is with them to continue his duty in guiding the High Princesses as he promised to the late High Queen Rauscher.

"We do not have time. We must begin." Rayleigh instructed them to sit in front of the three stones representing the Kingdoms while the High Princes are standing a few meters away, observing the situation.

Looking at the three Princesses, Rayleigh cannot help but reminisce the times when they were all in the Cresta's palace, chasing after these children when they are causing mischief.

And now, here they are, about to face a war that can wipe all Raftelians.

Everything is up to these three.

They carry the fate that their parents could not. They carry the fate of the world that remained hidden for centuries, hidden from the Human Realm.

History now repeats itself.

' _I hope we have enough time for them to control their powers. Otherwise... the world will be doomed._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Trying hard to finish updates regularly, but shit things happened in IRL. So, please be understanding that I cannot update as often as I can. I will try to update at least twice a month when my schedule allows me to.


End file.
